Alagaesia Goes Crazy
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: COMPLETE Randomness shall reign supreme when Star Wars, Inheritance Cycle, Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter characters unite to unleash random havoc upon Alagaesia and the galaxy far far away, with the help of three insane authoresses...
1. Chapter 1: Candy! Cheese! and Weirdness!

Chapter 1

Candy! Cheese! and Weirdness!

Eragon walked out of his tent, holding a piece of cheese in his hand, "does anyone have some bread?" he called out.

"Why?" Brom asked, looking at him, "bread isn't good for you, you know?"

Eragon frowned, "yes it is. It's apart of the food groups," he retorted.

"No it isn't, it's in with the sweets and candy," Brom snapped.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Quit lying and where is that bread? I want to make myself a grilled cheese sandwhich," Eragon protested, "does anyone by chance have a stove?"

"I do," Nasauda said, pointing to her tent, "it's in there."

"Thanks," Eragon said before walking toward the tent. He tripped, over nothing, and the cheese in his hands went flying, "no!" he cried and lunged for his cheese but Saphira caught it and swallowed it in one gulp.

"That was mine!" Eragon cried.

_Oh shut up, _Saphira snapped, shooting a flame at Eragon and getting him right in the butt.

"Ow! That was mean!" Eragon shouted before running into his tent, crying.

_Crybaby, _Saphira muttered before spitting out another sheet of flame, _ugh, that cheese tasted nasty._

"It was three days old," Murtagh pointed out, dipping a sugar stick into some more sugar and eating it.

"That's going to rot your teeth out," Brom pointed out.

"Oh shut up," Murtagh snapped, biting the sugar stick.

Brom rolled his eyes, "don't say I didn't warn you," he said before walking away.

"Hahahahaha, I'm here!" a loud shout sounded just as Eragon came out of his tent, his face red from crying. Standing just behind Murtagh was Galbatorix with Morzan and Durza at his side.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Eragon shouted before diving back into his tent.

"Coward!" Murtagh shouted at his half brother before looking at Morzan, "what are you doing here? You're suppose to be dead."

Morzan laughed, "I don't die," he said and screamed, "hot!" as Saphira shoot a stream of flame at him. Morzan ran off toward a nearby lake and jumped in.

"You're such a coward, Morzan," Galbatorix muttered, sticking his hand into Murtagh's candy bag, pulling out a pixie stick, opening it and starting to eat the sugar.

"Hey! That's my candy!" Murtagh shouted, "brisingr!" Flames came out of the palm of his hand and crashed into Galbatorix, sending him flying.

"Ow! What was that for? I thought you worked for me," Galbatorix hissed, coming back and throwing away the burnt pixie stick.

"When it comes to my candy, I don't work for anyone," Murtagh retorted, "besides, you don't even pay me."

Durza laughed, "his pays me three gold coins every hour," he said.

"Three? That's mean, Galbatorix," Morzan, who had come back from the lake, hissed, "you only pay me two!"

"Hahahaha, it's probably because he thinks your too much of a wimp," Durza said.

"Wimp? _Wimp?! _I'll show you I'm not a wimp," Morzan shouted, drawing his sword and leaping at Durza. Murtagh watched the two dudes fight before turning around just as Eragon came back out of his tent, carrying a piece of mozzoralla cheese.

"What is with you and cheese?" Murtagh said in exasperation, grabbing a bag of skittles, opening it and dumping half of the bag into his mouth.

"What's with you and candy?" Eragon retorted. Murtagh couldn't reply because his mouth was stuffed with skittles.

"Hello peoples," a new voice sounded and Eragon glanced over his shoulder to find Arya making her way over to them, dancing across the ground.

"Arya!" Eragon said, gaping, drool coming out of his mouth.

"Stop drooling, you dillhole," Murtagh snapped, smacking Eragon upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

Arya looked at the two brothers before eyeing the bag of candy at Murtagh's feet, "can I like have some candy?" she asked.

"Mine!" Murtagh shouted, grabbing the bag and running off.

"The lady wants some candy," Eragon retorted, drawing Brisingr and chasing after his half brother.

"She's not going to get any unless you buy it for her," Murtagh retorted.

"Nasuada doesn't pay me enough to buy Arya candy," Eragon snapped.

"At least Nasuada pays you, which is more than I can say about this dimwit over here," Murtagh muttered, gesturing toward Galbatorix who was watching Morzan and Durza still fight at who should get paid more.

Eragon rolled his eyes before leaping at Murtagh, his sword drawn.

"Hey look, there's a piece of cheese," Murtagh shouted, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Where?" Eragon asked, whirling around.

Murtagh rolled his eyes before running away, only to crash into Galbatorix. "Get out of the way, old man," he hissed.

"I'm not that old!" Galbatorix retorted.

"You're three hundred years old, so of course you're old," Murtagh retorted.

"I'm _not _three hundred!"

"You sure look like it."

"Weeeee!!!" a new voice sounded and Orik suddenly fell from the sky, landed on his feet beside Galbatorix.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Galbatorix shouted, leaping up and hitting his head on a tree branch.

"How did that tree get there?" Orik asked.

"I don't know," Murtagh replied, "and why were you falling out of the sky?"

"I wanted to fly and Blaze told me of a way to fly by jumping out of an airplane," Orik repiled.

"What's an airplane?" Galbatorix, who was rubbing his head, asked.

"And who's Blaze?" Morzan asked, looking up from where he had Durza pinned to the ground.

"I'm Blaze," a girl said, showing up beside Murtagh out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhh!!" Galbatorix, Murtagh and Orik shouted, leaping into the air and all but Murtagh hit their head on a branch.

"Who are you:?" Durza asked.

"I'm Blaze," the girl replied.

"Blaze?" Morzan said, confused.

"Yeah, the authoress of this strange story," Blaze replied.

"Strange story?" Durza asked.

"Stop asking so many questions or I'll throw you into a volcano," Blaze snapped.

"You can't do that," Durza retorted and was lifted from the ground before dropped into a volcano that had appeared out of nowhere, "hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I told you I could," Blaze replied.

"Hello Blaze," Murtagh said, looking at the authoress.

"HI!" Blaze shouted, "YOU'RE MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE SERIES. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING YOU!"

Murtagh looked confused, "why are you screaming?" he asked.

"I NEED CANDY, IT CALMS ME DOWN," Blaze replied.

"My candy!" Murtagh hissed, drawing the bag of candy closer.

"Give me a piece of candy or I'll throw you into a volcano like I did Durza," Blaze threatened.

"Fine," Murtagh muttered, reaching into the bag of candy.

"Don't give her candy," a stranger said, appearing out of nowhere beside Galbatorix.

"Ahhhh!!!" Galbatorix shouted, leaping up and hitting his head on the branch again, "stupid branch!"

"Daddy, get out of here!" Blaze whined.

"Don't whine, it's not ladylike," the stranger snapped.

Blaze sighed, "I'm still getting candy," she muttered and grabbed the piece of candy Murtagh offered her before eating it swiftly.

"Nice going," the stranger muttered to Murtagh.

"What?" Murtagh asked, confused.

"You thought she was hyper before, candy just makes her even more hyper," the stranger replied.

"She said that it calmed her."

"She only said that so you would give her candy."

"Are you talking about me?" Blaze asked.

"Nope," the stranger replied before disappearing into thin air.

"God, if you people keep disappearing and reappearing like that, I'm going to have a heartattack," Galbatorix muttered.

Blaze looked at the king, "hey, did you know in the movie about Eragon, you were bald?" she asked.

"What?!" Galbatorix gasped, touching his hair, "OH MY GOD! I felt a bald spot! I need to fire my hair stylist or cut off his head."

"Umm, Galbatorix, you killed your hair stylist last week," Morzan said. Durza was swimming in the Leona Lake, trying to get rid of the hotness from his fall into the lava.

"Then who cut my hair this week?" Galbatorix asked.

Morzan whistled innocently and hurried away before Galbatorix could say anything. "You did it!" he shouted and ran after Morzan. Shruikan, his dragon who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, snorted, _he would have caught him by now if he was smart enough to think about riding me, _he thought, projecting his thought to everyone.

Murtagh laughed, "Galbatorix isn't smart, so what do you expect?" he said.

"Who wants to watch the Eragon movie with me?" Blaze asked.

"What's a movie?" Galbatorix, who had come back from not catching Morzan, asked.

"A picture that is moving," Blaze replied slowly.

"Alright, let's watch it," Galbatorix said as Morzan came back and Durza swam out of the lake.

"Alright, Nasuada go and get my dvd player from my tent," Blaze ordered.

"You appeared out of thin air and you already have a tent," Eragon said, holding a piece of cheese he had found.

"Yup," Blaze replied as Nasuada returned, "alright, I'll go cook the popcorn and you get settled."

"Alright," everyone agreed.

"Wait!" Galbatorix shouted as Blaze moved away.

"What?!" Blaze demanded, exasperated.

"What's popcorn?"

**a/n I thought that was funny. But it's not for me to say, I gave a warning in the summary. If you do not like randomness or extreme randomness then don't bother to read and please don't review. I'm just doing this for the fun of it but I would like to know what you think just no flames.**

**-Blaze**

**Galbatorix: what's that? (points to author's note)**

**Blaze: I'm not going to explain it to you, see you peoples all next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Water & The Stranger Returns

**Blaze: yeah, I finally get to update this chapter**

**Nightshadow: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever**

**Blaze: shut up Nightshadow, here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Water. The Stranger Returns, and Cheesecake

A few hours after they started watching the movie, it finally ended. Eragon was fuming with anger, "that was the stupidest movie I have ever seen," he muttered, taking a bite of his cheese.

"You're telling me, I don't look like that," Murtagh muttered.

"You're cute in the movie," Blaze said, sighing dreamily.

"Oh-kay," Murtagh said, taking a step back while eating a licorice.

"I was bald in that movie," Galbatorix cried, touching his hair.

"At least you weren't as ugly as Durza was," Morzan pointed out.

"I wasn't ugly," Durza shouted.

"Yes you were," Morzan replied.

Durza growled and tackled Morzan to the ground, punching him in the face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Eragon shouted, watching the fight intensely.

"Give him a chock slam," Blaze shouted when Durza and Morzan scrambled to their feet.

"What's a chock slam?" Morzan asked.

"It's where you grab their throat and slam them to the ground," Blaze replied.

"Oh, okay," Morzan said, grabbing Durza's throught and slamming him down. When he let go, Durza fell, screaming, into a hole that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Dang, things just keep appearing out of nowhere," Murtagh commented.

"I know," Eragon replied and suddenly hissed, "ow!" as Saphira shot a stream of flame at him, "Saphira!"

_What? I'm bored, _Saphira replied.

"Then go burn Durza, Morzan or Galbatorix," Eragon shouted out loud.

_Fine,_ Saphira muttered and shot herself into the air.

"Ahhh!" Galbatorix shouted and jumped into the hole Durza had fallen into.

"Hahaha, Galby is afraid of dragons," Blaze said, gleefully, laughing.

"Galby?" Murtagh said, in confusion.

"It's the fanfiction nickname I and several others gave him," Blaze explained.

"What's fanfiction?" Murtagh asked.

Blaze rolled her eyes, "never mind," she muttered before walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Murtagh called.

"I don't know," Blaze replied and walked straight into a tree, "argh, stupid tree."

Eragon burst out laughing and dropped his cheese because he was laughing so much, "that was good," he gasped out once he got his breath back.

"Take that back!" Blaze shouted.

"Make me," Eragon retorted and suddenly was flying through the air before falling into Leona Lake with a splash that fell into the random hole.

"Ahhh!!" Durza and Galbatorix screamed as the hole they were hiding in filled with water.

_God, Galbatorix is stupid, _Shruikan muttered, voicing his thought to everyone before leaping into the air and diving into the hole that somehow got larger. A moment later, he flew back out with Durza and Galbatorix in his talons, Durza was still screaming.

"I'm going to drown!" he cried as Shruikan dropped them to the ground.

"Hey, we're on land," Galbatorix said.

"I'm going to drown," Durza cried again.

Galbatorix rolled his eyes before ducking out of the way as Saphira shot a stream of flame at him, it hit Durza and he cried out in pain before running into Leona Lake.

"How many times has Durza been in that lake?" Nasuada asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!!" Galbatorix shouted, leaping into the air.

"Scardy cat," Nasuada muttered.

"Did you put my dvd player and dvd away?" Blaze asked.

"Yes," Nasuada replied, "and now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." With that, Nasuada walked away toward her pavilion and slipped inside.

"Hey, I found a bag of candy," Morzan said, lifting up a bag of candy.

"That's mine!" Murtagh shouted and leaped at his father, who stepped to one side and Murtagh ran right off the edge of the hole, "uh oh. Ahhh!!!!" he shouted as he fell and landed with a splash.

"Ah, Murty got hurt!" Blaze whined.

"Murty?" Eragon said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the authoress.

"Yeah, it's what some fanfiction authors who love Murtagh call him," Blaze replied.

"You love Murtagh?" Eragon said, "I thought you loved me."

"Murtagh is much hotter than you are in the movie," Blaze replied.

"Who wants pizza?" the stranger asked, appearing out of nowhere, and carrying three boxes of pizza in his hand.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Galbatorix shouted, leaping into the air and getting his head stuck in a branch, "gah, help me out of here!"

"How did you manage to get your head stuck in a branch?" Morzan asked as he helped the King out of the branch.

"How the hell should I know?" Galbatorix muttered.

"Language Galby," Blaze warned him.

"What are you going to do? I can say whatever the hell I want to say," Galbatorix snapped.

"Thank god I finally got out of there," Murtagh gasped, shivering from the cold water and appearing quite suddenly to Galbatorix's side.

"Ahhhh!!!" Galbatorix shouted and leaped up, getting stuck once again in the tree branch, "get me out of here!"

"You help him and I'm throwing you into the volcano," Blaze warned.

Morzan gulped, "er, no, I'm not going to do that," he said, stepping back.

"Get over here and help me down or I'll make your life miserable," Galbatorix shouted, struggling to get out of the tree branch he magically got stuck in.

"If I disobey the authoress, she'll probably throw me into the volcano just as she did Durza," Morzan protested.

Murtagh rolled his eyes, "you're afraid of a girl?" he asked, grinning.

"You've never been thrown into a volcano," Durza, who had appeared beside Morzan, muttered.

"Don't do that!" Morzan and Murtagh shouted, leaping into the air.

"I'm not sorry," Durza muttered and suddenly disappeared.

"What?! Where did he go?" Murtagh gasped.

"Nobody says I'm not sorry to my Murty," Blaze declared.

"Blaze and Murtagh sitting in a tree," Eragon sang and the stranger suddenly picked him up with a super human strength Blaze didn't know he had before tossing him into the Leona Lake.

"Why did you like do that?" Arya asked.

"Because I felt like it," the stranger replied with a small smile.

Arya rolled her eyes, "this old dude is like so weird," she muttered.

"What? I'm not old!" the stranger yelled.

"Let it lie," Blaze, who was still staring dreamily at Murtagh, said and the stranger grumbled before pulling out a 9 millimeter shot gun and pointed it at Murtagh and saying, "don't you dare try to ask Blaze out!"

"Daddy!" Blaze cried, pushing the stranger, "get out of here. This is my story."

"I'll leave but only because this is your story," the stranger muttered and disappeared suddenly.

Blaze rolled her eyes before walking over to stand beside Morzan and Murtagh who had exchanged amused glances.

"So, who wants some cheesecake?" Eragon asked.

"I do, that sounds good," everyone said and followed Eragon as he led the way back to the camp.

Galbatorix was still struggling in his tree branch, "hey!" he shouted, "what about me? I want some cheesecake too. Why are you leaving me?" But no one heard him and if they did, they didn't listen as they walked off to get some cheesecake.

**a/n lol, will Galbatorix get out of the tree? Will Saphira stop flaming everyone? Will Eragon stop being obsessed with cheese? Will the stranger make another appearance? Find out next time on Alagaesia Goes Crazy. Please review, next chapter as soon as I can and I know this chapter might not have been that funny.**

**-Blaze**


	3. Chapter 3: The Three G's

**Blaze: I'm putting another disclaimer here**_**; I don't own Hannah Montana or her songs or Linkin Park or their songs that I play in this chapter**_

**Nightshadow: good choice**

**Blaze: thanks, here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Guitars, Glue and Guns

"Finally, it's about time I got out of that tree," Galbatorix muttered, rubbing his neck as Durza and Morzan helped the King get out of the tree, "what made you change your mind?"

Morzan shrugged, "Blaze said we could take you down now," he replied.

"Oh, how nice of her," Galbatorix murmured, stretching and gazing around the clearing, "where did they go?"

"Blaze said something about finding the three G's," Durza replied.

"What are the three G's?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Leona Lake, Murtagh was gazing at the sky while eating a chocolate bar. "Ah, chocolate," he said, sighing as he lay back against his dragon.

"Mmm, can I like have some?" Arya asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at Murtagh.

"No! My Chocolate!" Murtagh snapped, drawing his candy bag closer to him.

"Can I have some?" Blaze asked.

"Here you go," Murtagh replied quickly, handing Blaze a chocolate bar.

"Thanks, finding the three G's is tiring work," Blaze said, opening the chocolate bar and eating it.

"Why did you give her chocolate and not me?" Ayra protested her eyes wide with anger.

"Because she's the authoress and I don't anticipate being thrown into an active volcano," Murtagh replied.

"If the lady wants chocolate, then give her some," Eragon declared, coming to stand beside Arya.

"Why don't you go find your precious cheese and stay out of my business?" Murtagh snapped, standing up.

"My cheese is right here," Eragon said, holding up a piece of cheese in the air. Saphira flew over him and grabbed the cheese before throwing it up in the air and swallowing it in one gulp.

"Hey! That was mine," Eragon shouted, glaring at his dragon.

_At least it tasted better than the other piece, _Saphira muttered, projecting her thought to everyone.

"Cool, I found one of the G's," Blaze commented, holding up a bottle of glue, "but where are the others?"

"What are you planning on doing?" Murtagh asked, curiously.

"It's a secret," Blaze replied, winking slyly as she gazed toward Galbatorix, Durza and Morzan on the other side of the lake.

"Ah come on, please tell me," Murtagh pleaded.

"I will if you give me another piece of candy," Blaze replied.

Murtagh reached into his bag and brought out a family sized bag of Skittles, "here you go," he said, tossing the bag at Blaze who leaped up and caught it in her hands.

"Thanks," she said, ripping it open and pouring half of the bag in her mouth.

"Dang, you're a candyoholic," Nasuada commented.

Blaze swallowed the mass of candy before smiling, "thank you and I'm proud of it," she replied before walking over to Murtagh and whispering the plan into his ear. Murtagh's eyes went wide with surprise but it faded and he smiled.

"You are positively evil Blaze," he said.

"Thank you, I know," Blaze replied, smiling, "now, will you help me find the other two G's."

"Okay," Murtagh replied and followed Blaze as she went searching for the other two G's.

"Do you have any idea as to what they were talking about," Eragon asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue, dawg," Orik replied.

"Orik?" Arya said, looking at the dwarf in confusion.

"It's not Orik, it's Orizzle, dawg," Orik replied, coming to stand beside Arya. He was dressed head to toe in black gangster clothes and he was wearing the bling.

"When did you become gansta, Orik?" Eragon asked.

"The name is Orizzle, dawg, and just a few hours ago," Orizzle replied, flashing his rings in front of Eragon's face.

"Don't do that or I'll have Saphira drop you into the lake," Eragon warned him.

"Fer surz, that would be awesome, dawg," Orizzle replied.

"You do know that that's not how gansters talk, right?" Arya asked.

"It is how I roll, dawg," Orizzle replied, "where did Blaizzle and Murizzle go?"

"Blaizzle and Murizzle?" Eragon asked in confusion.

"You know, dawg, the authorezz and you're half brother," Orizzle replied.

"Why don't I have a gansta name?" Eragon whined.

"You do, Eraizzle, it just doez not sound right, dawg," Orizzle replied.

"And Orizzle and Blaizzle does," Arya muttered.

"Am I missing something here?" Durza said, coming to stand beside Eragon, causing him to leap up into the air in surprise.

"Waz up, Durizzle?" Orizzle shouted.

"Nothingz up, Orizzle," Durza replied, causing Galbatorix and Morzan to look at him in suprirse, "what? Orizzle came to me earlier and gave me a gansta name," he said.

"Oh sure," Galbatorix muttered.

"What is mine?" Morzan asked.

"Morizzle, dawg," Durza replied.

"That sounds weird."

"True that, dawg, where iz Blaizzle and Murizzle?" Durizzle asked, looking at Orizzle.

"They are looking for two remaining G's, dawg," Orizzle replied.

"That's what I don't get, what are the t....?" Galbatorix broke off as Morzan pushed him to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" he hissed.

"A bibi waz about to hit you, dawg," Durizzle replied.

"Ah dang it, I missed," Blaze's familiar voice muttered.

"Well, at least we found the other two G's," Murtagh commented as the two made their way back to the makeshift camp beside the lake.

"Waz up, Blaizzle, Murizzle?" Orizzle shouted.

Blaze winced, "I'm not gansta, I just let you give me a gansta name," she pointed out, pulling out a guitar from behind her back.

"Now will you care to explain why you have a guitar, a gun and glue," Galbatorix demanded.

"Easily, may I have a volunteer?" Blaze replied.

"Alright, I'll do it, dawg," Durizzle replied, seeing as the others were looking at him expectantly.

"Alright, the first G is glue," Blaze replied and suddenly, a waterfall of glue came randomly out of the sky before falling over Durizzle, soaking him in glue.

"Gah, thiz iz sticky," Durizzle complained, struggling to get free.

Blaze smiled, "the next G is gun," she replied, pulling out a bibi gun and pointing it at Durizzle.

"What are you going to do? Kill me," Durizzle hissed.

"Nope, I'm just going to make you dance," Blaze replied, shooting at the ground and causing Durizzle to try and jump away from the bibi's.

"Gah, thiz glue is cramping my style," Durizzle hissed, trying to dodge the bibi's.

"What is the guitar for?" Galbatorix asked as Blaze handed the bibi gun to Murtagh who continued to shoot at the shade.

"Oh, this, it's because I wanted to listen to music," Blaze replied, "hit it!" She tossed the guitar at a blonde chick on a nearby stage before putting on headphones and cracking up her IPod.

"Hello Alagaesia," Hannah Montana shouted before starting to sing.

_Oh yeah  
Come on  
You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds_

"Ahhhh, make it stop!!!!" Durizzle screamed, struggling to get out of the glue and dodging the bibies at the same time.

"Hahahahaha," Galbatorix shouted.

"God, I'm tired of Hannah Montana," Murtagh muttered, "Can we use guitar and change the artist?"

"Go right ahead," Blaze replied, tossing him the guitar and turning off her IPod.

"What are you going to bring now?" Eragon asked, "Oh, bring Mariah Carey, she's hot!"

"Eragon!" Arya shouted, smacking Eragon upside the head.

"Ow!" Eragon whimpered, glaring at Arya.

"No, I know who to bring," Murtagh replied before tossing the guitar onto the stage. Hannah Montana disappeared and in her place Blaze's all time favorite band, Linkin Park.

"Hello Alagaesia," the leader singer of Linkin Park shouted before starting to sing.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

"Ahhh!! It's Linkin Park!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Blaze cried, staring at Murtagh.

"I thought you would like it," Murtagh replied and the rest of the Eragon characters, Galbatorix and Morzan among them gathered around the band as Linkin Park continued to sing 'Somewhere I Belong'.

"Hey, isn't anyone going to get me out of here?!" Durizzle shouted.

Murtagh narrowed his eyes before tossing the bibi gun at Brom, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Have fun," he shouted before turning back to the concert.

"Gladly," Brom said, cocking the bibi gun and shooting bibies at Durizzle who was still encased in glue.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Durizzle cried, breaking free of the glue and running away with Brom and the endless stream of bibies hot on his heels.

**a/n what do you think? I thought it was pretty funny and yes, I put a disclaimer for using Linkin Park and Hannah Montana at the beginning. I thought this was funny but it's not for me to say, please review, next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**

**-Blaze**

**Galbatorix: hahahaha, Durizzle is being chased by Brom**

**Blaze: I know**

**Murtagh: what's Galby doing here?  
Galbatorix: my name isn't Galby, its Galbatorix**

**Blaze: no, it's Galby**

**Galby: hey, why did you change it?**

**Blaze: because I wanted to**

**Nightshadow: usually when she wants something in her own story, she changes it**

**Galby: who are you?**

**Blaze: my co-author**

**Galby: oh, will you please change my name back?  
Blaze: nah**

**Durizzle: (still running from Brom) will you make Brom stop chasing me and shooting at me with bibiez?**

**Blaze: (thinks about it) maybe in the next chapter but I won't post the next chapter until I get a few more reviews so please review everyone and I'm open to suggestions**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate, Pie and Holes

**Blaze: I am letting all of you know now, I love the Inheritance Cycle, the only reason I am doing this is because it's fun and I'm bored**

**Nightshadow: yeah, wait! What are you talking about?**

**Blaze: (sighs) never mind, here's chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Chocolate, Pies and Holes

"I wonder if Durza is still running," Murtagh mused, gazing across the lake.

"He probably is," Morzan commented, "Brom can chase him for a long while before he finally stops."

A moment later, Brom walked into the city where the others had stopped at for the night. He handed the bibi gun to Blaze, "it ran out," he apologized.

"That's alright, where's Durza?" Blaze asked.

"Still running," Brom replied with a shrug, "when I turned around to come back at Gil'lead, he was last seen trying to climb into the Spine."

"Doesn't he know that you aren't chasing him?" Arya asked.

"Nope," Brom replied, sitting down on a nearby chair and resting his feet on the table.

"Is anyone going to tell him that you aren't chasing him anymore?" Arya asked.

Murtagh, Morzan, Brom, Galbatorix and Eragon, both of which had appeared out of nowhere, "nope, I don't think so," they replied at the same time.

"Gah, Eragon, don't like do that!" Arya screamed, leaping into the air at the sound of Eragon's voice behind him.

"Sorry, Ary," Eragon apologized.

"Don't like call me Ary," Arya snapped, slapping Eragon across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Eragon whined, clutching his face.

"I like don't know," Arya replied with a shrug.

"Weirdo," Eragon muttered.

"How like dare you call me a weirdo?" Arya screeched, grabbing a cherry pie that had appeared out of nowhere and slamming it into Eragon's face.

"Mmm, cherry," Eragon said, licking the cherry pie off of his lips.

"I want some cherry pie," Galbatorix whined.

"Try insulting Arya and maybe she'll throw one at you," Eragon suggested.

"Alright, Arya you're as fat as a cow," Galbatorix said, looking straight at Arya.

"What?!" Arya screeched, grabbing a pie made out of stone out of thin air before tossing it at Galbatorix. The stone pie hit Galbatorix on the head, sending him staggering back.

"Ow! I thought you said she was going to toss a cherry pie at me," Galbatorix hissed, glaring at Eragon.

"Apparently she doesn't like you as much as she likes me," Eragon replied with a shrug.

"Who said I liked you?" Arya asked, looking confused.

"Boys!" Nasuada sighed, rolling her eyes as she came quite suddenly to Galbatorix's side.

"Ahhh!" Galbatorix shouted, leaping into the air.

"Don't do that!" Morzan hissed, glaring at Nasuada.

"Who's going to stop me?" Nasuada asked.

"If I have to, I will," Morzan hissed and was suddenly hit on the head with a huge frozen lemon pie.

"Where did that come from?" Murtagh asked.

"Me," Blaze replied, "I finally found my remote."

"Remote?" Murtagh asked in confusion.

"Yup, it can make anything and everything happen and appear," Blaze replied.

"Cool, can you make another Cherry pie appear," Eragon asked as Morzan, muttering curses, pushed the frozen lemon pie off of him before standing up.

"Sure," Blaze replied, pressing another button. A moment later, a huge cherry pie fell form the sky and hit Morzan on the head again.

"Yeah! Cherry pie!" Eragon yelled, running toward the cherry pie with a fork in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Arya asked.

"The kitchen," Eragon replied, pointing to Nasuada's kitchen.

"How did Nasuada's kitchen get here? We're in Dras'Leona for crying out loud," Galbatorix snapped.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Nasuada cooked dinner for the soldiers protecting this city and they all ended up running off screaming. I never knew Nasuada's cooking was so bad that it scared away trained soldiers," Eragon commented, stuffing a piece of the cherry pie in his jaws.

"I do not find that funny, Eragon," Nasuada hissed, glaring at Eragon.

"Hmm?" Eragon said, looking at Nasuada with a confused look in his eyes.

Nasuada muttered curses under her breath as she stalked away toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Arya called.

"To bang my head against the wall," came Nasuada's reply.

"God, Eragon, you didn't like have to insult her cooking," Arya said, rolling her eyes.

"But it is the truth," Eragon pointed out.

"True that, dawg," Orizzle's voice sounded and a moment later the dwarf walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Eragon asked.

"Watching Durizzle run, it'z on national television, dawg," Orizzle replied.

"Well bring it in here and I'll go get some chocolate," Blaze offered.

"What's chocolate?" Murtagh asked, causing Blaze to gasp in surprise.

"You do not know what chocolate is!" she screamed, so loud that glass broke and Morzan, who had pushed the pie off of him, pulled the pie back ontop of him to block out the noise. When she was done screaming, she paused to catch her breath.

"Uh, no," Eragon was the one that finally broke the few moments of silence.

"What?!" Galbatorix called.

"What, what?" Eragon asked, looking at the king in confusion.

"Did you say something? I cannot hear you," Galbatorix shouted.

"You don't have to yell!" Eragon shouted back.

"Great, you had to go and say you didn't know what chocolate was," the stranger muttered, coming to stand beside Blaze with a whole wagon full of chocolate.

"Yeah, chocolate!" Blaze shouted, grabbing a few chocolate bars and ripping one of them open before stuffing it into her mouth. She handed a bar to Murtagh and pointed to the label, "See, this is chocolate. It says so on the label," she said.

"I can read, you know," Murtagh snapped, taking the chocolate bar and opening it before eating it. "Mmm! This is delicious," he gasped after just one bite of the chocolate bar.

"Yup," Blaze said, smiling as she handed out chocolate bars to everyone in the room.

"Where is Durizzle now?" Galbatorix asked Orizzle as he grabbed a chocolate bar from Blaze. He opened it before eating it in one bite.

"Shush, just listen," Orizzle replied, turning up the volume.

"And now we are back with our top story," the newscaster said on the tv, "a gangster shade by the name of Durizzle was last seen running through the Spine. People who have seen him run through cites such as Gil'lead, Dras'Leona, Uru'bean and others said they had seen the legendary rider Brom chasing after him with a bibi gun. And now to get a better report, let us go to David who is currently flying above the running shade. David?"

"Thank you, Caty," the second television newscaster said, "Durizzle is still running. He seems to be covered in glue and he is screaming something about not wanting to get hit by bibies. Let us get a closer look."

The rest of the group in Nasuada's house sat down in front of the tv, eating their chocolate bars as the newscast went on. "It appears we are close enough to hear what Durizzle is saying. Let us listen," David said on tv before holding out his microphone low enough for people to hear what Durizzle is saying.

"Ahhh! Don't let Brom hit me with bibies!" Durizzled screamed, "I'm too young to die. Ahhhhh, I don't want to depart from this wwwwwooooorrrrrrrrrllllllllddddd!!!!!"

"What happened?" Arya asked, looking at the tv in confusion.

It was a moment before David came back on, "it appears Durizzle was too busy ranting that he did not see the hole. He just ran off the edge and fell into a very deep hole in the middle of the Spine. Since he will not be getting out of there soon, I have nothing else to report, back to you, Caty."

"Thank you, David, our next story, the price on horses has gone up again and fingers are pointed toward King Galbatorix," Caty said. Orizzle shut off the tv while Morzan looked at Galbatorix in confusion.

"Why did you raise the price of horses?" he asked.

"Who said it was me?" Galbatorix asked, innocently.

"You are King," Murtagh pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me," Galbatorix muttered drily, "and I have to pay taxes too. I was spending too much paying you and Durza as well as all my soldiers."

"You pay all your soldiers and yet you don't pay me," Murtagh muttered, taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"Hahahahaha, Durizzle is stuck in a hole," Orizzle laughed.

"By the way, where are Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan?" Eragon asked, gazing around.

"Last time I saw them, they were flying toward the Spine," Murtagh said.

"Oh well, they can take care of themselves," Eragon said, taking another bite of his chocolate.

"I thought you were obsessed with cheese," Murtagh said, looking at Eragon curiously.

"I thought you were obsessed with candy," Eragon retorted.

"I am, chocolate is candy," Murtagh replied.

"No, it's not," Eragon protested.

"Yes it is," Murtagh replied.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Blaze, is chocolate candy?" Eragon asked, appealing to the authoress.

"Well duh, of course chocolate is candy," Blaze replied, taking out another candy bar and opening it before taking a bite, "that is why it's called a _candy _bar."

Eragon grumbled before stalking away and Murtagh sighed, "he doesn't like being wrong," he muttered, "though he is almost always wrong."

"True that," Arya and Blaze said, laughing.

**a/n what are Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan up to? Will Eragon go back to being obsessed with cheese? Will Morzan stop getting hit on the head with pies? Will Durizzle ever get out of that hole he's stuck in? Well, keep watch for the next chapter to find out. Please review, next chapter as soon as I can.**

**-Blaze**

**Nightshadow: that was a good chapter**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Morzan: why did you make me get hit on the head with pies?  
Blaze: I don't know really**

**Nightshadow: (laughs) typical Blaze**

**Blaze: bleh**


	5. Chapter 5: OMG! Lightsabers!

**Blaze: (sigh) finally, Chapter 5**

**Galbatorix: why is this at the beginning?**

**Blaze: because I decided to do it**

**Galbatorix: oooookkkkk**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) here's Chapter 5 and another thing, this chapter is a Inheritance Cycle-Star Wars Crossover which reminds me**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or Star Wars, Christopher Paolini and George Lucas do. And if I forgot to put this earlier, sorry but I am only saying this once**_

**Galbatorix: what's Star Wars?**

**Blaze: (hands Galbatorix Star Wars: A New Hope DVD) watch this**

**Galbatorix: fine**

**Blaze: again, here's chapter 5**

Chapter 5: OMG! Lightsabers!

The morning dawned a cloudy gray and Murtagh gazed around the clearing. "Why is it suddenly so cloudy?" he asked, mournfully staring at the sky.

"Stupid weather," Galbatorix muttered.

"Mother Nature won't like that last comment," Morzan commented.

"How do you know about Mother Nature?" Galbatorix asked.

"I have a green thumb," Morzan replied.

"Wow! Let me see it," Eragon gasped, walking over to join them.

"No, you idiot, I meant I like nature," Morzan hissed, glaring at Eragon.

"Then why didn't you say that?" Eragon asked, looking confused.

"Because I thought everyone knew what 'green thumb' meant," Morzan replied. He walked away from the group, muttering to himself. Murtagh heard him say something about, 'checking my garden.'

"My father has a garden?" Murtagh asked, looking confused.

"At least your father doesn't think he's right about everything," Eragon muttered, glaring at Brom who was watching the sky.

"I am right about everything," Brom protested.

"Oh, as if," Eragon replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hi peeps," Blaze said, appearing quite suddenly to Galbatorix's side.

"Ahhh! Don't do that!" Galbatorix screamed, leaping three feet into the air. He turned around and glared at Blaze, who was eating a chocolate bar as she gazed around. She pulled a remote out of her pocket before pressing a blue button. A moment later, a hole appeared under where the King was standing and Galbatorix screamed as he fell into a underground lake.

"Hahaha, how many times has Galbatorix been thrown into water?" Arya asked, walking over to stand beside Eragon. Nasuada and Orizzle followed her, looking curiously at the hole.

"What happened, dawg?" Orizzle asked.

"Galbatorix fell into a hole filled with water," Murtagh replied, smiling.

"Hmm, I wish I could make this more interesting," Blaze murmured, flipping the remote around in her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Morzan commented.

"I'm not listening to yo…oops," Blaze said, accidentally dropping the remote and pressing a big green button. There was a flash of green light in the sky that faded away to pink before it disappeared.

"What did you do?" Murtagh asked.

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue," Blaze replied.

****

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away, two men were dueling with shining lightsabers. "Come to the dark side, Luke," the man clad in black said.

"I will never join the dark side, Darth Vader," the man protested.

"You cannot hide from me," the one called Darth Vader hissed. His thoughts reached out and suddenly surprise came through him, "a sister?" he gasped, "so you have a sister? If you don't choose the dark side, maybe your sister will." His voice sounded sinister and deep in his suit.

"No!" the other man known as Luke screeched, coming out of hiding and swinging his lightsaber to connect with Darth Vader's.

The emperor let out a sinister laugh as Luke knocked Darth Vader's lightsaber out of his hand before pointing it at the dark man's throat. "That's it, kill him and take his place at my side," the emperor said, narrowing his eyes.

"No," Luke protested, throwing the lightsaber away, "I will never join the dark side. You have failed, I am a jedi, just like my father before me!"

At that instant, a flash of green light echoed across the entire galaxy and Luke, Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine disappeared from the galaxy.

****

"What the hell was that?" Arya screeched, gazing up at the sky with wide, surprised filled eyes.

"Blaze dropped her remote and pressed a green button. Something happened and I haven't the slightest clue what," Murtagh replied.

"What happened?" Arya demanded, glaring at Blaze.

"Hey, I just got this remote a few weeks ago, I'm still trying to figure everything out," Blaze protested.

As she said that, a flash of green light appeared and three people appeared in front of them. A man that looked to be about twenty five years old, a tall man clad completely in black and a very ugly man.

"Ahhh!!! Who are they?!" Eragon screeched, diving behind a tree.

"Scardy cat," both Arya and Murtagh muttered.

"Oh, so that's what the green button did," Blaze gasped, gazing at the three figures in amazement. The three new figures where staring around them with wide eyes.

"Where are we?" the one that was dressed completely in black asked, his voice was rasping underneath his mask.

"Who are you?" Morzan asked.

"And you didn't know the green button did that?" the stranger asked, looking at Blaze.

"Yup, I never finished reading the manual," Blaze replied.

"Who are you?" Morzan asked again, looking at the three new characters in surprise.

"This is Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine," Blaze introduced the three characters in turn.

"My name is Darth Vader," the man clad in black replied, glaring at her.

"No, you're name is Anakin Skywalker. By the way, what were you doing when you were brought here?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Darth Vader and Luke were…" the ugly dude began.

"Excuse me, stupid, but I was talking to Anakin," Blaze replied.

"You have no right to call me stupid," the ugly dude snapped, "I am the emperor."

"I am the authoress of this story," Blaze glared at him as she replied.

"Who's the ugly dude?" Orizzle asked.

"Didn't I just tell you? That is the stupid Emperor Palpatine," Blaze replied.

"I'm NOT stupid!" Palpatine screeched, glaring at him.

"So said Durza," Murtagh murmured.

"The force is strong in this one," Darth Vader murmured, looking at Murtagh, "what is your name?"

"Murtagh Morzanson, why?" Murtagh replied.

"Come to the dark side, young Murtagh," Darth Vader said.

"Oh shut up about that already," the stranger snapped.

"I'm getting tired of Darth Vader, let me check something," Blaze murmured, pulling out the manual to the remote before flipping through it.

"What is she called?" Emperor Palpatine asked, looking at Blaze.

"Blaze, I'm the authoress," Blaze replied, still flipping through the pages of the manual.

"The force is strong in this one as well," Emperor Palpatine murmured, staring at him.

"Aha, I found it!" Blaze said, picking up the remote and pointing it at Darth Vader before pressing a yellow button. A flash of yellow light exploded from where the dark clad figure stood. It faded away to pink and what stood in Darth Vader's place was someone who looked very much like Luke himself.

Darth Vader looked at himself, his eyes going wide with surprise, "w-what?" he gasped, "I-I'm not mechanical anymore!"

"Well duh, that's what I did. I gave you back your former self, Anakin," Blaze replied.

"So that's what my father looked like before he was Darth Vader," Luke commented, "Now I see where I got my good looks from."

"Oh stop being so conceited," the stranger snapped before glaring at Blaze, "why didn't you bring Leia here?"

"I read in the manual that the green button only brings the characters from the scene of a movie that you are thinking about. At that moment, I was thinking about the battle seen in the emperor's throne room," Blaze replied.

"Where's the Death Star?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"Hello, I'm King Galabatorix," Galbatorix said, stepping forward, "we haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves. That is Morzan, Murtagh's father. Those are Eragon, Arya and Nasuada."

The four of the people Galbatorix named nodded in greeting. "Hello, you already know who we are. Are you the King of this strange country?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, he's the dumbest king in all of Alagaesia," Eragon replied.

"I'm not stupid," Galbatorix snarled, drawing his sword before leaping at Eragon who drew Brisingr.

"Brisingr!" he shouted and his sword burst into flame, driving the King dude of Alagaesia back.

"No more fighting," Nasuada protested.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Eragon snapped.

"I'm your liege lord, you idiot," Nasuada replied, glaring at him.

"Oh, right," Eragon said, sheathing his sword.

"Strange people," Darth Vader-er Anakin- murmured.

"The force is seriously strong in this one," Palpatine murmured, staring at Blaze, "she may be even more powerful than the Skywalker line combined." He continued to look at Blaze before saying, "come to the dark side, Blaze."

"Oh shut up, I'm more evil than you and Galbatorix put together," Blaze scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh as if," Luke murmured.

"You wanna bet?"

"What's the bet?" Luke asked.

"If I prove you wrong, give me a lightsaber and if you are right then I'll give you anything you want," Blaze replied.

"Alright, a date if you are wrong," Luke replied.

The stranger screeched before pulling out a blue lightsaber out of his pocket and swinging it at Luke who barely raised his green one in time to stop the stroke.

"Hey, I said stop fighting," Nasuada protested before looking around, "hey, what happened to Brom, Saphira and Thorn?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. Saphira and Thorn were last seen flying over the Hadarac Desert," Murtagh replied, "and Brom is trying to find the hole in which Durizzle fell in."

"He's still stuck in there?" Morzan gasped, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yup," Murtagh replied.

"Alright, deal," Blaze said, causing Murtagh to turn to look at Blaze and Luke who shook each others hand before Blaze turned to them.

"Alright, Galbatorix, go stand beside Palpatine, Eragon you join them. Everyone else, you and Anakin included," she said, looking at Luke, "go stand over there."

"I'm Anakin again," Anakin murmured, his eyes were wide with shock, "now if only I had my Executor with me."

"When I prove Luke wrong, I'll think about bringing it here," Blaze said.

"Alright," Anakin said.

"Yo dude, what is up with you man?" Orizzle said, looking at Anakin.

"Why do you talk like that?" Anakin asked, confused.

"I am a gansta, yo," Orizzle replied.

"Strange place," Anakin murmured before turning back to look where Blaze stood.

"Alright, since I hate you two," Blaze said, pointing to Palpatine and Galbatorix, "and I'm getting rather tired of you being all perfect," she muttered, pointing at Eragon, "you're going to help me prove to Luke that I am more evil than you to combined."

"Crazy and evil are different, you know," the stranger commented.

"Didn't you know?" Blaze asked, looking surprised, "all that time you thought I was writing fanfiction stories, I was actually trying to plan world domination."

"You?" Galbatorix gasped, laughing. Palpatine joined in, their laughter echoing through the suddenly empty city.

"What happened to everyone?" Murtagh asked, curiously looking around.

"When they heard what had happened, they fled," Morzan replied.

"Oh, I thought they fled when they saw Galbatorix's ugly face," Murtagh murmured, just loud enough for Galbatorix to hear.

"I heard that," Galbatorix hissed.

"No duh, that was why I said it," Murtagh replied before muttering, "idiot," under his breath.

"Shut up, Galbatorix," Blaze snapped, pressing a button on her remote. Galbatorix suddenly floated into the middle of the air, letting out a startled screech. It was a moment later before Palpatine joined him.

"Get us down from here!" Palpatine screeched.

Blaze rolled her eyes and suddenly Palpatine and Galbatorix were blown away. When they disappeared from sight, Blaze smiled, "what for it?" she said.

"Ahhhh!!!! Cold!!!!" two loud screeches sounded from the direction of Leona Lake.

A moment later, Palpatine and Galbatorix returned, shivering with their teeth chattering from the cold, "t-that was c-cold!" they gasped in reply.

"Now, where's a volcano when I need one?" Blaze murmured before snapping her figures, "ah, I got it," she said before pressing a button. A moment later, a volcano appeared right beside them, destroying several houses in the city.

Anakin, his eyes wide with fear, took a step back. "What's the matter? The great Hero Without Fear is suddenly afraid," Luke said, mocking him.

"I'm remembering something that happened when Obi Wan and I where dueling," Anakin murmured.

"It was your own fault," a new voice sounded and everyone turned before spotting the ghost of an old man standing behind them.

"I'm not an old man!" the ghost of Obi Wan Kenobi snapped.

Anakin and Luke exchanged glances before rolling their eyes and turning back to look at Blaze who was playing around with her remote again.

"I don't think you should be do th…." Murtagh began.

"Oops," Blaze said, dropping the remote. A moment later, candy started falling from the sky.

"Yay! Candy!" Blaze screeched.

"Yay! Candy!" Murtagh screeched as well.

The two of them exchanged glances before running off, grabbing baskets and staring to grab as much candy as they possibly could.

"What's with them and candy?" Luke asked.

"Blaze is a sugaroholic and Murtagh is just plain weird," the stranger replied.

"I'm not weird!" Murtagh screeched, overhearing the stranger's words.

"Yeah, you are," the stranger replied.

"Mmm, Candy," Palpatine murmured before picking up a piece of candy Blaze was about to pick up.

"MY CANDY!" Blaze screeched, picking up Palpatine with a strength they never knew she had and tossing him into the crater of an active volcano. Galbatorix laughed and before everyone knew it, Blaze threw the King into the volcano pit as well.

"What was that fooorrrrr?" Galbatorix screeched.

"I don't know, I just felt like it," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Wow, even Galbatorix is not so cruel as to throw someone into an active volcano when they didn't do anything," Murtagh gasped.

"Nor is Palpatine so cruel as to toss someone in a volcano when someone touches his candy," Luke commented, "alright, you've proved it. You are defiantly more evil than Galbatorix and Palpatine combined."

"So where's my lightsaber?" Blaze asked.

"Here you go," Luke said, handing Blaze a blue lightsaber.

"OMG! I finally have a lightsaber!" Blaze screeched, activating it before swinging the lightsaber around and narrowly missing everyone's head as she did so.

"Oh no!" Luke, Anakin, Murtagh, Arya, Nasuada, Orizzle and the stranger groaned as Blaze continued to cut things into little pieces with her lightsaber.

"Oh no! she has a lightsaber! Ahhh!!!!" both Galbatorix and Palpatine screeched as they climbed out of the volcano. Surprisingly, they weren't burned and everyone looked at Blaze.

"What? I can be nice when I want to be," Blaze said, looking innocent even as she swung her lightsaber around, slicing through several things that were in her way.

"Ahhh!!! Run!!!! Run for your lives!!!" Galbatorix and Palpatine screeched, running off toward the Spine. They disappeared into the Spine, still screaming as they fled.

"Where are they going?" Luke asked.

"Probably to hide with Durizzle in his hole, yo," Orizzle replied.

Luke and Anakin exchanged glances, "it appears we are taking an extended vacation," Luke commented.

"Thank the force," Anakin sighed, "I need a break after all."

"I'm going to go practice, Anakin? Luke? Want to spar with me?" Blaze asked.

"Um, I'm sorry but I, um, am still recovering from my duel with Luke," Anakin apologized, "maybe later."

"Alright, Luke?" Blaze asked.

"I, um, need to try and contact Leia and Han and tell them I'm alright," Luke replied and father and son made their escape, running into a nearby house.

"What about any of you?" Blaze asked, looking toward them and swinging her lightsaber around again.

"Er, we have some, uh, business that is, um, not here," Nasauda replied, "come along, Eragon, Arya."

"Gladly," Eragon and Arya agreed quickly before hurrying off to join Nasuada.

"What about you three?" Blaze asked, looking at Murtagh, Morzan and Orizzle.

"I'm King now, yo, I have to go rule and stuff, dawg," Orizzle replied before hurrying off. He jumped into a limo that had appeared out of nowhere before shouting, "driver, to Farthen Dur and step on it." In a matter of seconds, the limo was out of sight.

"Um, I have to see what Galbatorix wants me to do now," Morzan apologized before hurrying off in the direction of the side.

"What about you, Murty?" Blaze asked.

"Um, what? Oh, coming Eragon," Murtagh shouted before running in the direction where Eragon, Arya and Nasuada disappeared.

"Ah well, I'm going to have this lightsaber for a very long time, so I'm sure they'll want to practice with me later," Blaze commented as she deactivated her lightsaber. Everyone groaned and Blaze could hear their groans from all around Alagaesia.

**A/n I know that this chapter wasn't that funny and I know that I promised to tell you what happened with the dragon's but I'll do that in the next chapter. I promise. Don't blame me, my dad got me into Star Wars and I decided to include them in my humor story. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that funny but I'm only human. Please review, next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**

**~Blaze~**

**Galbatorix: ugh, I got stuck in the hole Durizzle is stuck in**

**Blaze: what happened to Morzan and Palpatine?**

**Galbatorix: I think they got stuck in a hole further along**

**Blaze: ah okay**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh No, They Found IM

**Blaze: yay, I decided to post Chapter 6 as well as 5 today. Here's a note, this chapter is going to be mostly about IM so these are their IM names:**

**Murtagh- ILoveCandy**

**Eragon- Shadeslayer2**

**Nasuada- CoolGal**

**Arya- elfPrincess**

**Orik- GangstaGuy**

**Galbatorix- KingOfAlagaesia**

**Durza- ImAGangster**

**Morzan- LastForsworn**

**Brom- AwesomeRider**

**Luke- Jedi-Man**

**Anakin- Jedi-Knight-Again**

**Palpatine- Emperor-Dude**

**The Stranger- Darth Fury**

**Blaze- Blazing Stars**

**Blaze: Alright, well, here's Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

Oh No, They Found IM

Eragon poked his head out of the house, "is Blaze still swinging that sword thing around?" he called to Anakin who had poked his head out of the house across the street.

"I don't think so, can you sense anything, Luke?" Anakin said, looking at his son.

"Nope," Luke replied.

"You don't have to worry about it, I put my lightsaber away," Blaze called from where she was standing beside the stranger.

"Hey, come over here, look at this," Nasuada called from inside the house, "Luke, Anakin, why don't you join us?"

Anakin and Luke nodded before walking across the street to join them. Blaze looked at the stranger, "what are they doing?" she asked.

The stranger shook his head, "I don't know," he replied.

"Wow, there are computers in here," Luke exclaimed.

"What are computers?" Murtagh asked as Blaze and the stranger joined them.

"You don't know what computers are?" Blaze asked, looking confused.

"Well, duh," Murtagh replied.

Blaze rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, Nasuada handed everyone a laptop, "go onto this site, it's awesome, we can talk to each other by just typing words," she said, smiling.

"Coolieo dawg," Orizzle replied, smiling.

"Oh no," Blaze groaned as everyone in the room, even those who were still stuck in holes in the Spine, got onto the internet. (Don't ask how they got computers.)

"What's your problem?" the stranger asked, pulling out his laptop.

"They found IM," Blaze groaned again, pulling out her laptop, "I'm going to need to monitor this."

****

_**In IM Chat**_

_IloveCandy has logged on_

_Shadeslayer2 has logged on_

_ElfPrincess has logged on_

_KingOFAlagaesia has logged on_

_Jedi-Man has logged on_

ILoveCandy: What's up peoples?

Shadeslayer: what's up with your screenname?  
ILoveCandy: it's the truth, I do love candy

Jedi-Man: Hello

Shadeslayer2: who are you?

Jedi-Man: Luke

Shadeslayer: oh

ElfPrincess: hi

Shadeslayer2: hiya cutie

ElfPrincess: (hits Eragon upside the head with a sledgehammer) shut up

Shadeslayer2: ow, that hurt

_Shadeslayer2 has logged off_

ILoveCandy: nice going, you chased him away

ElfPrincess: cool

ILoveCandy: weirdo

ElfPrincess: take that back!

ILoveCandy: no way

ElfPrincess: idiot

_ElfPrincess has logged off_

KingOfAlagaesia: what's up, people?"

Jedi-Man: it's the idiot

ILoveCandy: ahhhh, it's Galby

KingOfAlagaesia: my name isn't Galby

_ILoveCandy has logged off_

_KingOfAlagaesia has logged off_

Jedi-Man: why did they leave

Jedi-Man: ah, everyone left me =(

_Jedi-Knight-Again has logged on_

Jedi-Knight-Again: what's up son? Jedi-Man: nothing, everyone left me

Jedi-Knight-Again: sorry man

Jedi-Man: thanks

_Blazing Stars has logged on_

_Darth Fury has logged on_

Blazing Stars: what's up Luke, Anakin?

Darth Fury: hi, Blaze

Jedi-Man: who are you?

Darth Fury: nobody knows me

Blazing Stars: and I'm the authoress

Jedi-Knight-Again: at least you can't hurt us with your lightsaber here

Blazing Stars: true that

_Galby has logged on_

_ILoveCandy has logged on_

Galby: hey! Who changed my name?

ILoveCandy: (laughing)

Galby: you? How the %$## did you change my screenname?

ILoveCandy: (whistles innocently) wasn't me

Galby: oh, I'm sure

_ILoveCandy has logged off_

_Galby has logged off_

Jedi-Man: everyone is leaving us

Jedi-Knight-Again: you're telling me

_Emperor-Dude has logged on_

Emperor-Dude: what's up?

_Jedi-Man has logged off_

_Jedi-Knight-Again has logged off_

Blazing Stars: hello?

Emperor-Dude: come to the dark side, Blaze

_Blazing Stars has logged off to go strangle Palpatine_

Emperor-Dude: (gulps) I'd better run now

Darth Fury: wise choice

_Emperor-Dude has logged off to run from Blaze_

_Darth Fury has logged off to find some pie_

_ILoveCandy has logged on_

_IdiotKing has logged on_

_Shadeslayer2 has logged on_

_CoolGal has logged on_

_Darth Fury has logged on_

_ElfPrincess has logged on_

ILoveCandy: hahahahaha

IdiotKing: what the $#%? How did you change my name again?

ILoveCandy: (cough) hacked into your account (cough)

IdiotKing: you what?

_IdiotKing has logged off to go kill Murtagh_

_ILoveCandy has logged off to run for his life_

CoolGale: ello, anyone here?

Shadeslayer2: I'm here

ElfPrincess: so am I

CoolGal: where is everyone else?

ElfPrincess: Blaze is chasing Palpatine, wanting to strangle him

Shadeslayer2: and Galbatorix is chasing Murtagh for hacking into his account

CoolGal: ah, that sucks

_GangstaGuy has logged on_

_ImAGangster has logged on_

GangstaGuy: Yo, peeps, waz up?

ImAGangster: waz up, Orizzle?

GangstaGuy: waz up, Durizzle?

Shadeslayer: ......

ElfPrincess: ......

CoolGal: ......

_Shadeslayer2 has logged off_

_ElfPrincess has logged off_

_CoolGale has logged off_

GangstaGuy: what iz up with him?

ImAGangster: I haven't the slightest clue, dawg

GangstaGuy: wanna hang out at my crib, dawg?

ImAGangster: fer shizzle, homebro

_GangstaGuy has logged off to go to his crib_

_ImAGangster has logged off to join Orizzle_

_LastForsworn has logged on_

_AwesomeRider has logged on_

LastForsworn: I will have my revenge!!!

AwesomeRider: ah, keep dreaming

LastForsworn: I defeated your dragon

AwesomeRider: yah, yah , yah, whatever

_AwesomeRider has logged off_

_LastForsworn has logged off_

Darth Fury: Rude people

_DarthFury has logged off_

****

_Meanwhile_

Saphira flew over the city of Gil'ead with Thorn and Shurikan right beside him, "what are we going to do?" she asked the red and black dragon.

"I'd suggest we go see a movie but we wouldn't fit in the theater," Shurikan replied.

"Do you want to go terrorize cities?" Thorn suggested.

"Wouldn't Galbatorix get mad at us?" Shurikan asked.

"He's too busy Iming on the computer, we're home free," Saphira replied, smiling.

"Alright, then let's go terrorize some villages," Shurikan suggested before taking the lead to the nearest village.

-----Passage deleted for extremely long terrorizing of villages-----

"Wow, that was fun," Saphira exclaimed as they left the latest city they had terrorized, the peoples screams still echoing around them.

"That was so cool," Thorn exclaimed as well, doing a series of back flips into the air

"Woo hoo," Shurikan shouted, also doing a series of back flips in the air. Saphira watched them with a amused expression on her face.

"Come on, let's get back to the others before they start recking more havoc," she suggested to the other two dragons

"Fine," Shurikan and Thorn muttered at the same time before flipping to Saphira's side and flying toward Dras'Leona.

**A/n what do you think? Hey, I said I would tell you what the dragons where doing, I did that. I never said it was going to be long. Anyway, please review and I'm open to suggestions for upcoming chapters. **

**~Blaze~**


	7. Chapter 7: DDR and DDT's

**Blaze: yay, I finally have some time to do Chapter 7**

**Galbatorix: oh great**

**Blaze: (hits Galbatorix with lightsaber)**

**Galbatorix: oww!!!!**

**Blaze: hahahahaha**

**Darth: hahahahaha**

**Luke: ha, that was funny**

**Blaze: (looks confused) ooookkkkk, here's chapter 7**

Chapter 7

DDR and DDT's

"Come on, whatever your name is, I thought you said you were going to take that thing away from her," Anakin complained to the stranger as Blaze began slicing things in half with her lightsaber.

"I tried but she said, 'touch it and I'll slice off your hand', I didn't want to take any chances," the stranger replied with a shrug.

"Ugh," Anakin groaned before walking over to join Luke who was talking with Murtagh and Eragon, "where are the others?" he asked.

"Blaze gave Arya and Nasuada some tickets to a Spa someplace," Eragon replied with a shrug.

"Oh, what about Palpatine, Galbatorix, Durza and Morzan?"

"Galbatorix, Durza and Palpatine have yet to get out of there hole and my father is busy tending to his garden," Murtagh replied.

"Hey! You were supposed to keep that a secret!" Morzan yelled from where he was tending his garden.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Murtagh rolled his eyes, "Morzan is a weirdo," he murmured.

"At least your father isn't acting strange," Eragon murmured, glancing over at his father, who was dancing across the floor, "what are you doing?" he demanded.

"DDR," Brom replied, "and I'm winning."

"Oh no you're not, I am," Durza said, dancing beside him.

"No, I am," Galbatorix shouted, also dancing beside him.

"No, me," Palpatine said and, well you know what he's doing.

"What's DDR?" Murtagh asked confused.

"Dance, Dance Revolution," Blaze replied, coming over to join them and causing Luke and Anakin to leap into the air in surprise.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Eragon asked, curiously.

"Brom of course," Blaze replied, raising her lightsaber high and shouting, "GO BROM!!!!!!"

"GO BROM!!!!" the strange called out.

"What about me?" Galbatorix, Durza and Palpatine complained.

"GO GALBY!" Morzan shouted from his garden.

"Thanks," Galbatorix muttered dryly.

"I'm going for Brom," Eragon said.

"So am I," Murtagh agreed.

"Us too," Anakin and Luke said.

"Hey!" Palpatine snapped, "I thought you were going for me, I'm your master."  
"My master is Obi Wan and he wouldn't suck this much at DDR," Anakin retorted.

"Nicely spoken, father," Luke commented.

"Thanks, I have a way with words," Anakin replied.

"Weirdos," Durza murmured, still dancing.

"WooHoo, I just beat Durza," Brom shouted, pushing Durza off of the DDR platform.

"I hope Galby beats you," Durza shouted.

"And I hope Blaze hasn't refilled that bibi gun," Brom replied, sarcastically.

"Actually, I refilled it last night with rubber bibies, they hurt a lot more," Blaze replied, cocking the bibi gun and pointing it at Durza who instantly gulped and ran off.

"Scardy cat," Blaze murmured.

"WooHoo, I'm winning," Galbatorix shouted.

"No, I am," Palpatine disagreed.

"You're both wrong, I'm kicking your ass," Brom shouted out gleefully.

"Language Brom," Eragon said, grinning.

"Don't tell your father what to do," Brom snapped.

"Ah quite worrying about that and get back to your DDR match," Eragon retorted.

"I don't need to worry about that, I've already beating them," Brom replied, stepping off the platform as an exhausted Palpatine and Galbatorix stepped off.

"WOOHOO!!!!!" everyone shouted.

"OW! You don't have to yell so loud," Galbatorix complained.

"Ah shut up, Galby," Murtagh snapped.

"Yeah shut up," Blaze replied.

"Make me," Galbatorix sneered.

"Fine," Blaze snapped and gave Galbatorix a DDT before throwing him into a hole filld with water.

"What's with you and water?" Murtagh asked, letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"Oh, that's not water," Blaze replied, "its actually hot chocolate."

"HOOTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Galbatorix shouted, leaping out of the hole straight into another one with a splash.

"Filled with hot chololate?" Eragon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin looked over the edge of the hole and shuddered before saying, "no, it's water this time and it's full of piranhas."

"That must hurt," Luke commented, also shivering.

"Well, I best be getting out of here," the stranger said.

"No going to the Spa," Blaze said.

The stranger growled at her before disappearing just as Galbatorix, torn and bleeding, scrambled out of the hole. He swore as he saw the stranger disappear, "how does he do that?" he asked, shivering.

"I don't know," Murtagh replied before smiling at Galbatorix, "have a nice swim with the piranhas, Galby?"

"My name's not Galby and no I didn't," Galbatorix snapped.

"Ah what a shame."

"Shut up before I through you into the hole with the piranhas," Galbatorix hissed.

"Hey, can you teach me how to do that move you used on him before you tossed him into the hot chocolate?" Murtagh asked Blaze.

"A DDT? Sure, come with me," Blaze replied before walking away with Murtagh following her.

"Why do I have this feeling I'm going to regret this?" Galbatorix groaned.

"Because, knowing Blaze, you probably are," Luke commented.

"God, I wish the Death Star was here than I could just blow this place up," Palpatine complained.

"Which Death Star? The one Luke blew up or the one Anakin blew up when he killed you," Blaze asked, poking her head out of a nearby door.

"Vader didn't blow my ship up," Palpatine retorted.

"Oh, are you so sure of that? Oh yeah, you never got to that part in the movie, my bad," Blaze said, walking out of the house with Murtagh just behind her.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes, "you are an evil little witch," he commented.

"He called me a witch?" Blaze yelled.

"I've got it," Murtagh said, cracking his knuckles before grabbing Palpatine and giving him a DDT before tossing him into Galbatorix, causing both of them to fall into the hole filled with piranhas.

"OW!!!!!" Galbatorix and Palpatine screamed in pain.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha," Eragon, Luke and Anakin laughed, watching the action by looking over the edge into the hole, "wow, they're trying to fight," Luke commented.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and used the power of the force to bring both Galbatorix's sword and Palpatine's lightsaber out of the hole, "they can't fight without these," he commented.

Eragon, Luke and Anakin laughed even harder at that and Blaze and Murtagh exchanged glances, "want to go find some candy?" Blaze suggested.

"You've read my mind," Murtagh replied before the two of them walked of. Eragon, Anakin and Luke were joined by Brom as they laughed at the King's and Emperor's attempts to escape the piranhas.

**a/n okay, I know that chapter wasn't that funny but it was all I could think of at a short notice. Please review, next chapter will come when I get some more reviews and sorry it's so short.**

**~Blaze~**

**Galbatorix: stupid piranhas**

**Palpatine: stupid Anakin, he took my lightsaber**

**Galbatorix: he took my sword**

**Blaze: (laughs) nice job, Anakin**

**Anakin: thanks (smiling)**


	8. Chapter 8: Parodies, Chess, and Checkers

**Blaze: sorry for the lateness of the chapter but I've been busy with the two other stories.**

**Tigerstar: what the freak?**

**Blaze: shut up**

**Vader: want me to toss him away?**

**Blaze: do that**

**Vader: (uses the force to toss Tigerstar into lava pit)**

**Blaze: thanks Anakin**

**Vader: no problem**

**Blaze: I only have three stories that I am working on at this moment. **_**Fourth of Fire, **_**the second book in my Bloody Skies series, **_**To Wish Upon a Star, **_**the Star Wars story I decided to do and this one. Well, here's chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Parodies, Chess and Checkers

Anakin sighed as he walked out of the house were he was living with Luke. Palpatine and Galbatorix were talking with each other at the other end of the city. Anakin wondered when the two of them got back.

"When did they get back?" Luke wondered, walking out of the house.

"Who knows?" Anakin replied.

"Hey guys, like what's up?" Arya called, dancing toward them with Eragon and Murtagh just behind him.

"Nothing," Luke replied.

"Durza and Morzan are arguing over something," Eragon commented, pointing to where Murtagh's father and the Shade were fighting behind Palpatine and Galbatorix.

"They are always arguing over something," Brom commented, walking swiftly to Eragon's side and causing him to jump in the air with surprise.

"Don't do that," he protested, angrily.

"Sorry," Brom apologized.

"Oh sure."

"Hey, anyone want to watch a movie I made?" Blaze called, walking toward them with a dvd in her hand. The stranger walked behind her with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"What is it about?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"It's a parody I made of the ending of Return of the Jedi," Blaze replied, her eyes twinkling in amusement. She looked over her shoulder as a sudden pavilion appeared behind him. "Come along," she said. "Let's watch this together."

*****

(Parody of Return of the Jedi)

"Once you start down the path to the dark side, forever will it dominate your destiny," Vader said. "There is no hope left for me."

Luke sighed. "Then my father is truly dead," he murmured before following Vader as he led the way toward the elevator, tripping over his shoes and landing in a puddle of water. "Sith hell, how the hell did that get there?" he screeched in fury.

Vader, behind the mask, was laughing hysterically even as he helped his son to his feet. "Watch were you're going, my son," he warned.

"Don't tell me what to do," Luke snapped, shaking off his father's hand before walking straight into the wall of the elevator. "Damn wall!" he snarled.

Vader laughed behind the respirator. "Watch out, there's a wall there," he called.

"No freaking duh," Luke retorted. They rode up the elevator before climbing into the ship and taking off toward the Death Star 2.

Meanwhile, Han and Leia were trying to get into the shield generator. "Where the hell is that stupid kid?" Han shouted to no one in particular.

"Ah shut up, Han, you're going to scare all the Ewoks away," Leia snapped at him. The Ewoks were chattering nervously with one another before one of them scampered off and pulled himself onto the Stormtrooper's speeder and speeding off, narrowly avoiding running headlong into a tree.

"After him," the Stormtroopers shouted and literally fell over themselves as they raced toward their speeders. The Stormtrooper, whose speeder had been stolen, grumbled to himself before stalking back to the main door, grumbling about how he "needed a vacation."

"Let's go," Han shouted.

"Will you quite shouting, you nerfherder," Leia snapped.

"Ah don't pretend you don't love me."

"If you keep shouting like that, I might change my mind about that."

Han winced before turning around and leading the way toward the shield generator.

Back on the Death Star 2, Luke followed Vader as he led the way into the presence of the Emperor. "Welcome Lord, er…" Palpatine narrowed his eyes in thought. "What was your name again?"

_Age must be catching up with him, _Vader thought. "Vader, my master," he replied, kneeling.

"Ah yes, Lord Vader," Palpatine's chair whirled around before he looked down at Vader and Luke. "Ah young Skywalker," he added before waving his hand. "You won't be needing those anymore." The cuffs around Luke's hands came off and went flying, hitting Vader straight in the head. Vader scowled behind the mask as he glared at the Emperor, tempted to hiss, "watch were you throw those things."

"I look forward to finishing your training," Sidious went on.

Luke stared at him and Vader was surprised to see him just staring dumbfounded at the Emperor. "Whoa, you're ugly," he commented.

Sidious flinched. "You're son is very rude," he commented.

"You're telling me," Vader replied before pulling out his lightsaber and handing it to Sidious. "His lightsaber."

"Ah yes, the weapon of a Sith," Sidious said.

"Um, master, it's the weapon of a Jedi," Vader corrected him.

"I know what I'm talking about, Lord Vader," Sidious snapped angrily.

"Apparently not," Luke muttered. "He's more stupid than I thought."

"How dare you call me stupid?"

"I dare because I want to," Luke replied.

Sidious sighed. _This is going to be a long day, _he thought to himself. "You're rebels are doomed," he said. "You should just turn over to the dark side already. I'm missing my afternoon massage to talk with you."

"I will never turn to the dark side and a massage?" Luke echoed, sounding confused.

Vader sighed.

Meanwhile, back on the moon planet of Endor, Leia and Han were arguing again. "Why don't you just let me do what I'm suppose to do?" Han snapped.

"And why can't you just listen when I tell you it's a trap," Leia shouted.

"Will you two quit arguing? We've got work to do," Threepio snapped angrily. The Ewoks looked up at the golden droid before back at Leia and Han who ignored Threepio and continued to argue.

Chewbacca growled and Threepio sighed. "I agree with you, my furry friend, we're not going to get anything done anytime soon," he muttered.

Outside the Death Star 2, Lando flew the _Millennium Falcon _toward the battle station before swearing. "The shield is still up," he shouted.

"No freaking duh, Gold leader," Gold 2 snapped.

"I don't like your tone."

"And I don't like you, we're even."

Lando rolled his eyes. "Mon Mothma, the shield is still up," he said into the comlink.

"Everyone knows that, General Calrissian," Mon Mothma said with a sigh. "Where have you been for the past five minutes?"

"Um, never mind," Lando said, not wanting to tell Mon Mothma he had forgotten where he was going. "But I trust Han and Leia, they will deactivate the shield."

"Well, duh, that's the obvious thing," Mon Mothma said with a sigh before she disconnected from Lando.

Back on the Death Star 2, Luke was watching the battle outside the battle station. _Pretty stars, oh wait, I'm suppose to be watching the battle, _he thought to himself.

"You're precious rebel friends are doomed," Palpatine said. "They will be killed no matter what you say or do. So why don't you just strike me down now?"

"That was quick," Luke commented before whirling around, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Yes, feed off that anger," Palpatine said, tapping his fingers along the lightsaber on his armrest. "Take your weapon and strike me down."

"Okay," Luke said.

"You're not suppose to give in that easily," Vader reminded his son.

"Oh right," Luke turned away from Palpatine before staring out the window at the _pretty_ stars outside. There was a long moment of silence before Vader snapped through the force, _you're supposed to attack now._

_Oh yeah, _Luke replied before whirling around and using the force to grab his lightsaber, activating it with the traditional _snap hiss_ and swinging it at Palpatine. Vader instantly blocked with his own crimson red blade.

"Luke, do you want a frappiccino or a cappuccino?" Vader asked curiously.

"I'll take a frappiccino with a dash of hazelnut," Luke replied.

"All right, I'll be back later," Vader replied, deactivating his lightsaber before walking off.

"Hey, you're suppose to protect me," Palpatine complained, getting to his feet quickly and activating his lightsaber before swinging it at Luke and accidentally letting go of it and sending it flying into one of his personal guard. "Ah crap," he muttered as Luke killed him swiftly.

Vader came back, carrying to cups of coffee before staring in shock at the scene in front of him. "What did I miss?" he asked, handing the frappicino to Luke who took a sip.

"Nothing much," Luke replied.

Vader laughed. "Wait, aren't I suppose to die?" he asked.

"I don't know, ask the author of this parody," Luke replied.

**"God, I'm too busy for this," Blaze snapped.**

Suddenly, a large piece of stone fell from the ceiling and crashed into Vader, crushing is respirator.

"No, father!" Luke cried, kneeling down beside his father.

"Luke, please take off this mask," Anakin whispered.

"But you'll die."

"Well, duh, I know that but I want to look at my son with my own eyes," Vader replied.

"All right, father," Luke replied before taking off Vader's mask. Anakin stared back at him with big blue eyes.

"Luke, you must get out of here, leave me," Anakin said.

"I'm not leaving you," Luke replied, lifting Anakin up before fleeing from the throne room toward his ship.

**Wow, that was different from the movie.**

Back on Endor, Leia and Han were still arguing while Chewbacca, Threepio and R2D2 attached the bombs to the shield generator. "Okay, those are in place, let's get out of here," Threepio called.

Chewbacca growled before lifting Han and Leia onto his shoulders, ignoring their protests, and hurrying away from the shield generator just as it blew up.

In space, Lando, not even bothering to tell the others the shield was down, flew toward the Death Star 2. The rest of the gold X wings followed him before flying into the ship and heading straight toward it's middle. Lando and the other X wings shooting at the center of the battle station.

And on the Death Star 2, Luke was half carrying, half dragging his father toward his X wing fighter. "Come on, father, you're respirator may be broken but couldn't you carry your own weight?" he protested.

"Well sorry," Anakin snapped.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be dead by now?" he asked curiously.

"I guess the author decided to keep me alive for a while longer," Anakin replied as they came to the X wing fighter. "Oh, I get it now, she wants to make it like the movie so she's having me die here." And then he collapsed on the ramp of the X Wing fighter.

"No father," Luke cried, kneeling down beside his father.

Anakin sighed. "Goodbye Luke," he said. "There is one thing I regret though."

"What is that, father?" Luke asked.

"I never did get a chance to finish my cappuccino," he replied before he died and became one with the force.

Luke, dragging his father's remains onto the ship, flew away from the Death Star 2, just before it blew up.

Later on that day, the Ewoks were celebrating while Luke burned the remains of his father, with his lightsaber and the cappuccino he never finished. After the funeral prye was done, he walked toward the place where the Ewoks were celebrating.

**Blah, blah, blah, let's get on to the end, I'm getting tired.**

Luke stood next to Leia as the people celebrated before he turned around and spotted Obi Wan, Yoda and Anakin standing behind him. They smiled gently at him before Anakin sighed and walked off.

_Where did he go? _Luke wondered.

_He said something about getting another cappuccino and joining Padmé, _Obi Wan replied simply.

_What's with him and cappuccino's?_

_Who knows with him? _Obi Wan replied with a shrug before he and Yoda disappeared. Luke joined Leia and the others as they continued their celebration at being rid of the Empire.

THE END  
*****

(Back in Alagaesia)

"Oh my freaking god, you made me die at the hand of Luke because Vader wanted a cappuccino," Palpatine screeched angrily, as he glared at the now blank tv screen.

"At least you didn't die by getting hit by a slab of stone," Anakin shot back angrily.

"And you regretted not finishing your cappuccino when you died," Luke cried, glaring at Anakin.

Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, Murtagh, Morzan, Durza, and Galbatorix were laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. "That was hilarious," Eragon gasped out when he could finally talk.

"I haven't laughed this hard in years," Galbatorix gasped, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Truly," Morzan and Durza agreed. Even Brom was laughing so hard.

"I have to get a copy of that movie," he said, smiling.

Anakin, Luke, and Palpatine glared at them. Blaze was laughing hysterically. "I hadn't realized I made it that ridiculously funny," she commented.

The stranger was also laughing. "'Would you like a cappuccino or a frappiccino?' That was gold," he gasped out.

Blaze smiled. "Thank you," she replied.

"Anyone want to play chess?" Luke asked curiously.

"Sure, I bet I'll beat you," Eragon said, getting up.

Palpatine looked at them in confusion. "Um, how do you play this chess in which you speak?" he asked.

Anakin smiled. "You don't know how to play chess?" he asked.

"Um, I just don't remember the moves, does the knight go straight or does it move like a queen," Palpatine asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "The knight goes in an L shape," he replied.

"Oh an the castle moves diagonal right?"

"No, it goes straight."

"Who wants to play checkers?" Arya called, bringing out a checker board.

"Um, how do you play checkers?" Palpatine asked. Everyone in the entire room stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

**A/n ha, what do you think? I liked this chapter but it's not for me to say**

**Blaze: woohoo, I finally finished chapter 8**

**Tigerstar: woohoo**

**Blaze: um, wrong story**

**Tigerstar: oops sorry**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) please review and the next chapter will come as soon as I can**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Over Starbucks

**Blaze: and here's chapter 9, woohoo**

**Darth: Woohooo**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Darth: What are you going to do in this chapter?**

**Blaze: it's a secret**

**Darth: oh**

**Anakin: hi**

**Darth: hi**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and sighs) and another disclaimer, I don't own Pumpkinhead or Starbucks**

Chapter 9

Battle over Starbucks

Eragon sighed as he walked out of the pavilion, finally getting control of his laughter at the ridiculous scene that had taken place in Blaze's pavilion. They had spent nearly seventeen hours trying to teach Palpatine how to play chess and another seventeen hours teaching him how to place checkers. _And he still didn't get it, _Eragon thought to himself with a sigh.

Arya followed him out with Murtagh, Morzan, and Brom behind him. "Luke and Anakin are getting fed up with Palpatine," Murtagh commented, eating a pixie stick.

"Where did you get that from?" Eragon asked curiously.

"When did you stop being obsessed with cheese?"

"I don't know, I think it was after that parody," Eragon replied with a shrug.

"That parody was, like, hilarious. I am, like, so going to, like, get it," Arya gushed, her eyes were bright.

"If Blaze even allows us to copy it," Morzan added.

"I think she will but we're going to have to pay her," Borm commented.

"Truly," Murtagh agreed before pulling out a huge bag of candy. "Hey Blaze!" he called inside.

"Yeah?!" Blaze called back.

"Come out here!"

"Alright!" There was a moment of silence before Blaze walked out of the pavilion. "What is it?" she asked.

"I want a copy of that parody," Murtagh said.

"Oh?" Blaze raised an eyebrow before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a dvd. "Well, I have one right here. What are you willing to give for it?"

"This," Murtagh said, pushing the huge bag of candy forward. Blaze looked at it before diving into the bag and poking her head out.

"Yay! It's all real, here you go," Blaze said, handing the copy of the dvd to Murtagh before diving deeper into the candy again.

"Why did you give her that much candy?" the stranger complained.

"I wanted a copy of that parody she made," Murtagh replied with a shrug.

The stranger sighed before disappearing. "Where did he go?" Blaze asked, poking her head out of the candy bag.

"I don't know," Eragon replied.

"God, that Emperor is stupider than cork," Anakin complained, stalking out of the pavilion with Luke just behind him.

"Truly," Luke agreed.

"Hey, I'm not dumber than cork," Palpatine protested, hurrying out of the room, tripping over his own two feet and landing in a puddle of cow dung. "Ewwwwww!!!!!"

"Um, bye," Anakin said before hurrying away from the smelly Emperor. Luke, Eragon and the rest of the group were right behind him. Blaze threw her huge bag of candy onto the speeder that had appeared out of nowhere before leaping onto it and flying away from the city.

*****

Anakin sighed before walking into the Starbucks, he sat down at a table before waiting for the waitress to join him, Luke joined him. Eragon, Murtagh and Brom were at another table while Arya and Nasuada sat at one at the far end of the café. Galbatorix, Morzan and Durza were sitting at a table at the farthest end of the café and Palpatine sat closest to the door.

The Starbucks owner had insisted on Palpatine being closest to the door after his encounter with that cow dung. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you go get cleaned up and not in our bathroom," the counter clerk said.

"Oh screw you," Palpatine snapped, aiming his Force lightening at the counter clerk but it hit a mirror and flies back at him, knocking the Emperor out of the café.

"Thank god," everyone in the café says at the same time.

At that instant, a creature stalked into the café and Anakin began to wonder if Palpatine had ignored the counter clerk.

"Hey, that's not me!" Palpatine protested from where he was standing at the window, glaring at Anakin.

"Ah shut up," Anakin snapped, pulling the blinds down to cover the Emperor's ugly face.

Pumpkinhead walked deeper into the café before stopping at counter and demanding, "I want all the coffee here!"

"That will be $15,000," the counter clerk replied.

"I want it for free," Pumpkinhead snapped before leaping at the counter clerk but before he could rip her head off, Anakin leapt at him.

"Get away from my frappiccino," he hissed, cutting off Pumpkinhead's arm with his lightsaber.

"Hey, that was unfair," Pumpkinhead protested.

"Nothing's fair when it comes between me and my frappiccino," Anakin snapped.

"No wonder Blaze put that in her parody," Luke muttered as Pumpkinhead and Anakin began to fight. The battle knocked down nearly all the tables, broke the glass to the display case and caused several cups of coffee to spill.

"I'm getting out of here," Galbatorix said before hurrying out of the restaurant with Durza and Morzan just behind him. They tripped over each other before flying through the window and landing in the gutter of the street.

Palpatine, however, was just pacing in front of the Starbucks, grumbling to himself about how his life is so unfair and how he needed a vacation.

"Come on Celtics," Nasuada shouted, watching the basketball game.

"Kick their asses, Lakers," Arya shouted. They glared at each other before turning their attention back to the tv.

"Saphira, Thorn, and Shurikan are racing," Eragon said, watching the tv.

"I bet twenty bucks Thorn is going to win," Murtagh said, slapping twenty bucks down on the table.

"I bet Arya a kiss, if Saphira wins, I give Arya a kiss," Eragon announced.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Arya yelled over the tv.

"Ha, the celtics just scored," Nasuada announced gleefully.

"Ah shut up," Arya muttered.

"I also six hundred dollars that Saphira is going to win," Eragon added, slapping six hundred dollars on the table.

"I bet three thousand six hundred and twenty dollars that Shurikan is going to win," Brom announced.

"I bet seventeen thousand that the green dragon's going to win," Luke said, walking over to join them and slapping down the money.

"How about this? Whoever's dragon wins gets all the money and gets to kiss Arya," Brom announced.

"Deal," Murtagh, Luke and Eragon said before turning to the races. Saphira was in the lead but suddenly Thorn overshot her. In a matter of moments, Shurikan overshot Saphira and flew quickly toward the finish line.

"Yes, I'm going to win," Brom shouted.

Arya groaned.

"I'd watch the screen if I were you," Luke said. Brom turned his attention back to the tv and suddenly saw the green dragon flew past Shurikan and crossed the finish line.

Meanwhile, Anakin was gasping for breath. "Do you want to take a twenty minute break?" he asked.

"Sure," Pumpkinhead agreed.

"Aren't you not suppose to talk?" Anakin asked.

"Wow, I got a voicemail," Pumpkinhead said before bring out his cell phone.

Anakin looked at it curiously. "Cool, a hand held communicator."

Meanwhile, Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon were glaring angrily at Luke as he gathered his money. "Ha," he said gleefully before walking over to Arya.

Arya smiled before planting a kiss on Luke's lips, so passionate that Luke's knees buckled. Eragon was seething so much that his hair was on fire.

"Eragon! Your hairs on fire!" Murtagh shouted before throwing a frappiccino on him.

"Hey that was hot!" Eragon complained, glaring at Murtagh.

"Sorry, I thought it was a frappiccino, I grabbed the wrong one," Murtagh said, not sounding sorry at all.

Eragon grumbled as Luke made his way back to the table, grinning.

Meanwhile, Pumpkinhead and Anakin were fighting again.

"Do you remember what we were fighting about?" Anakin asked.

"Coffee?" Pumpkinhead asked.

"I think so, um…coffee?"

"Yeah," Pumpkinhead replied.

"Why don't we stop this now and you can buy me a coffee?" Anakin suggested.

Pumpkinhead growled. "Fine," he muttered before walking toward the destroyed counter and ordering a frappiccino and a cappiccino. He handed the frappiccino to Anakin before keeping the other for himself.

"Thank you," Anakin thanked him.

"No problem," Pumpkinhead replied.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, there's chapter 9**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yeah, chapter 10, I'm bringing in three new characters from other books or movies**

**Darth: like whom?**

**Blaze: I'm going to let the reviewers decide. Should I bring:**

**A. Edward Cullen, Bella Swan and Alice Cullen from Twilight**

**B. Garion, Torak, and Zakath from the Belgaraid and Mallorean**

**C. Captain Kirk, Spok, and McCoy from Star Trek**

**Darth: I hope they pick B**

**Blaze: it's up to them, don't influence their decision**

**Anakin: You will choose B (uses Force mind powers)**

**Blaze: stop that, Anakin**

**Anakin: sorry**

**Darth: (laughs)**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and sighs) well, please review and the next chapter will come when I have a clear winner on who to bring in the next chapter **


	10. Chapter 10: We Have Candy

**Blaze: um, I don't think I should bring in any of the characters from my polls**

**Tigerstar: why not?**

**Blaze: wrong story! And because most people want Twilight and then there are people who want Star Trek and even some people who want characters that are not on the poll and they are people who don't want Twilight**

**Tigerstar: then…**

**Blaze: I know what I'm bringing in, just read the chapter and tell me what you think, Chapter 15 is when I'm going to have some characters go home and another three come in maybe.**

**Tigerstar: okay?**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or YouTube **_

**Blaze: here's chapter 10 and yes, I know I gave it away with the disclaimer but ah well**

**Chapter 10**

**We Have Candy (Also Cars and Steel)**

Anakin walked into the open and gazed around. "Why have the last chapters been with me walking into the open?" he wondered aloud.

"Because you are like the awesomeness character of all time," Blaze replied.

"Is awesomeness even a word?" Nasuada asked, walking up behind Anakin and causing him to leap into the air with a yelp of surprise.

"Don't do that," he complained, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, I had to get away from that Spa I was at yesterday, Palpatine showed up," Nasuada replied before shuddering. "It was ghastly."

"Ghastly?" Eragon said, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out what that word meant.

Luke and Arya walked into the open, hand in hand and Eragon began steaming again. "God, you are on fire, _again!_" Murtagh said with a sigh as he grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on him.

"Ah HOT!!!" Eragon shouted, glaring at his half brother.

Murtagh smiled. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "I guess I must have picked up the boiling water instead.

"I'll get you for that," Eragon screeched.

"No you won't," Murtagh retorted.

"Try and stop me."

"Okay, Pumpkinhead?" Murtagh said looking up. Pumpkinhead came running up yelling something no one could understand and Eragon ran off screaming like a baby.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I wish I had caught that on tape," Arya said, laughing.

Luke shut off his video camera. "I got it," he said gleefully. "I'm going to post it on YouTube."

"Woohoo," Arya screamed before running off with Luke toward Blaze's computer room.

"That is not funny," Eragon shouted, running back but paling visibly before hurrying away from the scene as Pumpkinhead glared at him.

"Scardy cat," Pumpkinhead muttered before disappearing and Blaze walked into the open, muttering something under her breath.

"What's the matter with you?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"Luke and Arya hacked into my YouTube account and posted that video of Eragon running away from Punpkinhead on my account," she muttered before glancing over her shoulder. "NEXT TIME, MAK YOUR OWN ACCOUNT!" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry," Luke called back.

Blaze rolled her eyes before pulling out her remote and the manual as well. She flipped through it before finding the instructions for the red button. "Cool, I think I'm going to bring some more characters here," she said.

"Oh no," Anakin groaned.

Blaze pressed the red button and a sudden flash of green light that faded to, you guessed it, pink appeared and suddenly three people appeared before them all. One of them was a man with a scar on his forehead. The other was a woman with dark hair and the third was an ugly bald man that reminded Murtagh and Anakin of Galbatorix and Palpatine, respectfully.

"Coolieo," Blaze said smiling gleefully.

"Who are they?" Eragon asked, coming back when he saw Pumpkinhead had gone home.

"Oh, my bad, that's Harry Potter," Blaze said, pointing to the man. "The woman is Hermonie, I don't remember her last name and the ugly dude is Lord Voldemort."

"I'm not ugly," Voldemort complained. "You shall pay for that." But before he could do anything, Palpatine directed Sith lightening at him and caused him to go flying into a house.

"Don't you dare touch my future apprentice," he snapped angrily.

"Future apprentice? Oh as if," Blaze scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Come to the dark side, Blaze," Palpatine said, looking back at the authoress. "We have candy."

"Candy?" Blaze said, looking up with a small smile on her face.

"Oh god, you had to go and mention that," the stranger muttered.

"What the hell am I doing here?" the man called Harry demanded angrily.

"What am I doing here?" Hermonie asked curiously.

Voldemort glared at Harry. "Do you think we can get on with our duel?" he asked.

"Uh, no way jose," Blaze snapped.

Voldemort glared at her. "Who are you to stop it?" he demanded and was suddenly thrown into an active volcano.  
"What is with you and volcanoes?" Anakin asked, looking at Blaze with confusion in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, gazing at them. "Seriously, what the hell is going on? And will someone please get Voldemort away from me, my scars starting to burn."

Blaze laughed. "All right," she said and pressed another button on her remote, the volcano, with Voldemort in it, disappeared.

"Where did you send it?" Galbatorix asked.

"The Spine," Blaze replied before looking at Hermonie and Harry. "Hermonie, Harry, this is Anakin and Luke," she said, pointing to the father and son. "Those over there are Nasuada, Arya, Murtagh, and Eragon," she added, pointing to them respectively. "I have no idea as to where Brom went."

She pointed to Durizzle, who had come back gangster like again, the Emperor and the King before saying, "Those are Durizzle, Palpatine and Galbatorix. Orik still hasn't come back from Farthen Dur so I can't introduce you to him yet."

"Durizzle?" Hermonie echoed, sounding puzzled.

"Fer shizzles dawg, what is up homegirl?" Durizzle replied.

Hemornie glared at him before pulling out her wand and whispering a spell under her breath, causing him to go flying into the wall. "What iz up with that, homegirl?" he demanded angrily.

"Weirdo," Hermonie muttered.

"Wow, you're more ugly than Lord Doofus," Harry commented, gazing at Palpatine who scowled in response.

Anakin laughed. "Everyone says that," he replied.

"Hey, don't you dare talk like that about your master," Palpatine snapped.

"Obi Wan isn't here and I wasn't talking about him," Anakin replied simply.

"I'm glad you came back to the light side, Anakin," Obi Wan's spirit said. "But couldn't you have done it before you killed me? I'm bored being dead."

"How is it that you are dead and yet talking to us?" Harry asked.

"Through the Force," Obi Wan replied.

"What's the Force?"

"God, these people are like those Alagaesians over there," Obi Wan muttered before disappearing.

"Tell Mace I say hi," Anakin called.

"Will do," Obi Wan replied before his voice faded away. A few moments later, a dark skinned man glowing in blue light appeared and glared at Anakin.

"Why hello Mace Windu," Anakin greeted him.

"Oh don't talk like that, I'm still mad at you," Mace snapped.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because you pushed me out of a window and stole my favorite car, my '64 Mustang," Mace complained.

Anakin glowered at him. "In case you've forgotten, which you probably have, Palpatine was the one that tossed you out the window and he was the one that stole your Mustang," he replied.

"Damn that idiot Emperor," Mace said, scowling.

"Calm down, Master Windu," another voice sounded and Anakin looked up to find the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn joining them.

"What is this? A gathering of Force spirits or what?" Luke asked, also watching the exchange.

"Nah, I just came by to make sure Mace here didn't lose his temper," Qui-Gon replied before he and Mace disappeared.

"This is really strange," Harry commented.

"I know," Hermonie agreed.

"And I can't believe Mace had a '64 Mustang and he didn't even tell me," the stranger complained.

"Palpatine still has it you know," Blaze pointed out.

"Cool," the stranger ignited his lightsaber with a _snap hiss_ before rushing forward and slashing at the Emperor who leaped back and barely blocked the blows with his lightsaber. As those two fought onward, Harry straightened up before gazing around.

"Ah what would I give to have my broom with me?" he muttered.

"Here you go," Blaze said, handing Harry and Hermonie their brooms.

"Thanks," Harry said before getting on it and taking off into the sky.

"Watch out for the dragons," Eragon shouted.

"There are no such things as dra…" Harry broke off as Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan came flying rapidly toward him. "Of course," he muttered before flying out of the way as the three dragons flew past him.

"Where have you been?" Murtagh asked, gazing at the dragons while Anakin and Luke leapt back in surprise.

"Oh yeah, you came after the dragons went missing," Blaze commented. "Anakin, Luke, those are Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan," she said, pointing to the blue, red and black dragons respectively

"Um, nice to meet you," Anakin said his voice shaking.

_He's cute, _Saphira commented.

"I know, isn't he?" Blaze gushed, gazing at Anakin.

"I thought you thought I was cute," Murtagh complained.

"You are, you and Anakin are the cutest of all time," Blaze replied with a smile.

"Ah okay," Murtagh said, his dark eyes going back to Thorn and they seemed to be talking silently back to one another.

"You idiot, why did you steal that Mustang from Mace, I was going to buy it from him," the stranger cried, still swinging his blade rapidly at the ugly Emperor dude.

"He was an idiot anyway, I deserved it and I don't like your tone, your bantha eating piece of scum," Palpatine hissed.

The stranger glared at him before opening his mouth and saying:

----Passage has been deleted do to explicit content, language and others stuff but it included several insults about his mother, his lifestyle, his clothes, his looks and several other things that I don't think I should repeat----

"Well, I uh, I…" Palpatine stuttered, his eyes going wide with shock at all the insults the stranger directed at him.

"Ha, you can't even think of a good comeback," the stranger said smiling.

"Yo momma is so fat that when she walked through the doorway, she got stuck," Palpatine snapped.

"Oh my freaking god, that is like the like worst like yo momma joke in like ever," Arya said with a roll of her eyes as she gazed at her hand. "Emagawd, I broke a nail," she cried, gazing mournfully at her nails.

Everyone looked at her before turning their attention back to Palpatine and the stranger. "This is getting all the more stranger," Harry commented.

"You're telling me," Hermonie agreed.

Blaze walked over to them before hitting each of them upside the head with a bar of steel. "Will you shut up all ready?" she shouted.

"Ow!!" The stranger complained before disappearing.

"Ow!!" Palpatine complained, glaring at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Would you rather I throw you into that pit of water filled with piranhas," Blaze snapped.

"Um, nope, never mind," Palpatine said before turning around and running toward the Spine to join Lord Voldemort, using the Force to enhance his speed.

"Well?" Blaze demanded, turning her angry gaze to Galbatorix who paled visibly.

"I, um, I'm going to see what's keeping them," Galbatorix said running to Shurikan before leaping onto him and flying straight toward the Spine where the other dark lords were hanging out.

"I wonder what got into him," Blaze commented.

Anakin sighed before activating his lightsaber. "Wanna spar?" he asked Luke.

"Sure," Luke agreed and the two of them began sparring, Harry and Hermonie watched them, their eyes wide with interest.

"When did they get back from their broom ride?" Nasuada muttered, speaking for the first time that entire episode.

"I like have no like idea," Arya said, still crying over her broken nail.

"Oh for crying out loud, here," Blaze thrust two tickets to an all expense paid vacation to a Spa at the other end of Alagaesia.

"Oh like thank like you Blaze," Arya said before leaping into a white stretch limo that had appeared out of nowhere. Nasuada joined her and the two girls sped off toward the Spa.

"Good riddance," Eragon muttered. "Now Luke doesn't have any one to go drooling after."

"Ah shut up, Eragon," Luke snapped and Force pushed Eragon, causing him to go flying into a pool of mud.

"This is mud right?" Eragon asked, standing up and glaring at Luke.

"I'm sure it is, I don't bring that much gross things into my story," Blaze replied.

"Except for the cow dung but you have to admit, that was funny," Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, it truly was," Murtagh agreed.

"Who wants to watch the race?" Obi Wan's spirit said suddenly.

"Car racing?" Anakin asked.

"What else?"

Anakin groaned.

"When did Obi Wan like car racing?" Luke asked curiously as he and his father continued to spar.

"You do not want to know, I think it had something to do with the fact that Ventress liked racing," Anakin replied.

"Did Obi Wan have a thing for this Ventress person?" Luke asked.

"I did NOT!" Obi Wan screeched in fury as a tv appeared out of no where and Blaze turned on the race, sitting down and holding her bar of steel close.

"Why are you carrying that around?" Harry asked, putting a hand on his scar as Voldemort came back with Galbatorix and Palpatine behind him. "Damn you, now my scar's hurting again."

Blaze laughed and said, "I need it to keep all of you in line, now sit!" she shouted.

"You do not tell me what to do," Palpatine snapped.

"I said SIT!" Blaze shouted, raising her bar of steel and everyone sat down immediately. Blaze laughed. "Man, I could get used to this," she muttered aloud before turning her attention back to the race on tv.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I brought Harry Potter in, don't worry, on chapter 15, I'm sending someone, not all three, home and bringing in another character. This is a tricrossover with Harry Potter, Star Wars and Inheritance Cycle.**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: I'm getting to that, I'm putting a list of the people I'm thinking of sending back, please give me your feedback**

**Darth: can I do I?**

**Blaze: no**

**Anakin: can I?**

**Blaze: okay**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Anakin: yay!**

**Who should I send back to their world in Chapter 15?**

**~Luke from Star Wars**

**~Palpatine from Star Wars**

**~Harry from Harry Potter**

**~Voldemort from Harry Potter**

Blaze: don't worry, you don't have to decide now, in fact, I wouldn't decide until chapter 14

**Darth: then why did you post it now?**

**Blaze: Because I wanted to, duh**

**Darth: (rolls eyes and sighs)**

**Blaze: please review and the next chapter shall be posted as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Scavenger Hunt Race PT 1

**Blaze: woohoo, time for the next chapter**

**Darth: woohoo**

**Blaze: I'm so happy**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yeah, here's chapter 12**

**Chapter 11**

**The Scavenger Hunt Race Part 1**

The night was still and silent and nothing stirred in the silent city of Dras'Leona as Palpatine walked into the bar. "Let me have a glass of your finest wine," he ordered.

"Ah, ugly dude," the bartender screeched as the other characters entered the bar.

"Woohoo," Brom shouted, already on his fifth glass of beer.

"I haven't felt this good since before Mustafar when Padmé and I….um never mine," Anakin said when Luke gazed at him and raised an eyebrow. Both of them were on their second drinks.

"Am I late?" Galbatorix asked, walking into the bar with Voldemort behind him.

"Duh you are sssslo late," Harry slurred, on his tenth wine glass.

"Thisso is ssuch good wine," Hermonie slurred.

"Whatsss?"

"Whatsss?"

"Okay, that was awkward," Blaze commented as Palpatine got his third win and Galbatorix and Voldenmort began drinking.

"Woohoo, I love wine," Eragon shouted from where he was drinking with Arya and Murtagh. Nasuada, Durizzle, and Orizzle were already passed out.

"They are so going to regret this in the morning," the stranger commented.

"You're telling me," Blaze agreed before smiling evilly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am," the stranger said, smiling evilly and the two of them hoped into a speeder and sped off toward the nearest armory.

The following morning, Blaze and the stranger were placing grenades around the walls of Dras'Leona and everyone was still passed out, some were sleeping on the streets because they passed out before they could make it home. Palpatine, Galbatorix, Voldemort and Durza were among these ones.

Passed out in the tavern and in their own houses were the other characters, Harry and Hermonie were passed out in their room, Harry was on the floor. Arya, Luke and Eragon were passed out in their room, Luke and Arya were in the same bed while Eragon was in the bathtub.

Nasuada, Orizzle and Durizzle were still passed in the tavern. Murtagh and Morzan were passed out in a jail cell and Anakin was passed out in the middle of the woods in between Dras'Leona and Leona Lake. (That had magically appeared there.)

Blaze smiled evilly at the stranger. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready, light the fuse, hit the timer and let's get out of here," the stranger replied.

_Need a lift?_ Saphira asked, flying toward them with Thorn and Shurikan just behind him.

"Let's go," the stranger, climbing onto Saphira's back while Blaze climbed onto Thorn's back and they flew off into the sky.

"Get above the city, I want to see this," Blaze ordered and Thorn nodded before flying off into the air above the city with Saphira, the stranger and Shurikan just behind him.

"Three..." Blaze began.

"Two…" the stranger said.

"ONE!" they both shouted at the same time and the grenades went off, letting out a glass shattering and earth moving noise that nearly deafened Blaze, the stranger and the three dragons. The force of the grenades caused a huge storage shed filled with 1700 quarts of whiskey to blow up and it caused a 5.5 earthquake throughout the entire city and surrounding areas.

Meanwhile in the faraway world of Equilan, Zifnab gasped before looking at his butler drinking. "I have this strange feeling that my whiskey has just disappeared off the face of the universe."

The butler dragon gazed at him curiously. "Let's go investigate, that was my whiskey too," he said.

Meanwhile Darth Whiskey appeared floating right in front of Blaze and the stranger. "That was my whiskey, damn you!" he shouted before disappearing.

"Okay, that was strange," Blaze commented.

"Let's go see our little friends," the stranger said.

A while later, back on the ground in the city of Dras'Leona, Murtagh groaned as he made his way to his feet after the earth shattering earthquake. "Ugh, what happened?" he muttered before putting his hands to his head. "Ugh, I have a headache."

"You're telling me, ahhhh! The southern section of the city is on fire!" Galbatorix screamed.

"Don't scream, I have a headache," Morzan complained from where he woke up after the huge explosion beside Murtagh.

Luke and Arya groaned as they made their way out of their room with a fuming Eragon behind them. "Ugh, I have a headache," Arya complained.

"You're telling me," Luke agreed, sitting down and resting his head between his legs.

"Me too," Eragon agreed before sitting down and glaring at Luke before hitting him upside the head with a steel chair.

"OW!" Luke hissed, his eyes flaring with rage. He drew his lightsaber before slicing Eragon in half.

"Good riddiance," Arya said, resting her head between her legs.

Luke groaned again before gazing around. "Where's my father?" he asked.

"Ugh, I think it went that way, or that way," Brom replied. "I don't know, I hardly remember what happened last night.

Luke glanced toward the jail and saw Murtagh and Morzan standing in the middle of it, they had somehow managed to not fly away when the explosion occurred.

The gates to the door opened and Blaze walked in with the stranger just behind him, supporting a sick looking Anakin. "Ah, there's my father," Luke commented. "Where did you find him?"

"He fell into a crack caused by the earthquake and I had to save him," the stranger replied lowering Anakin beside Luke.

Anakin groaned. "I have a headache," he muttered.

"Everyone here does," Blaze said, narrowing her eyes.

"Were you the one that set off that explosion?" Palpatine complained.

"Yup," Blaze replied.

"I helped," the stranger added.

"Ugh," everyone groaned in response.

"God, we're the only ones that are sober in this city," Blaze commented looking at the stranger, Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan.

"You're telling me," the stranger agreed.

"I know of a way to at least try and sober everyone up, are you up for it?" Blaze asked.

"Sure," the stranger agreed.

"All right, let's have Saphira, Shurikan and Thorn gather everyone they can carry on their backs and then follow me," Blaze replied.

"Okay," the stranger replied before repeating the instructions to Saphira who nodded.

Anakin, Luke, Arya, a newly revived but still drunk Eragon, and Palpatine went on Saphira.

Nasuada, Durizzle, Morzan, Murtagh and Harry were on Thorn.

Voldemort, Galbatorix, Orizzle and Hermonie went on Shurikan.

"Let's go, I want to get to the second part of this chapter," Blaze said, leaping into her X wing starfighter and flying off toward Leona Lake with the stranger in a X wing stealth fighter following her. The three dragons followed Blaze until they were flying above Leona Lake.

"All right, I want you three to take your passengers and dunk them into Leona Lake," Blaze ordered.

_But the water is freezing, _Saphira complained.

Blaze shrugged. "This is the best way I can think of starting to sober them up," she replied. "And I'm sure they will be fine."

_I don't care about them, I'm talking about me,_ Saphira grumbled but nodded before swooping down into the lake and reappearing a few moments, her passengers were shivering and glaring at her with fury in their eyes.

"Hey, where's Palpatine?" Anakin asked through chattering teeth.

_Oops, I think I dropped him,_ Saphira replied. _Do you want me to go back for him?_

Anakin narrows his in thought. "Nah," he replied.

Thorn came next with his passengers and he flew under the lake before reemerging with all of his passengers on his back. They were all shivering from the cold and glaring at Blaze as Thorn flew past her.

Blaze angled her X wing fighter away from the lake as Shurikan flew under the water and reappeared with Orizzle and Hermonie on his back. "What happened to Voldemort and Galbatorix?" Hermonie asked.

_Oops, I think I dropped them,_ Shurikan replied. _I don't even remember them being introduced into this chapter._

"Oops, my bad," Blaze said.

Galbatroix and Voldemort glared, shivering at Blaze as they swam out of Leona Lake with Palpatine just behind them.

The following day, Anakin walked up to Galbatorix. "Hey Galby, I challenge you to a race around the world," he said.

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes. "My name isn't Galby!" he snapped angrily.

"All right, Baldy," Anakin replied with a smile.

"I'm not bald," Galbatorix snarled. "Fine, I accept, what are the rules? And what is the prize?"

Blaze came up to them smiling evilly. "All right, since this is my story, I'm making the rules," she said.

"Oh god," Galbatorix groaned.

"It's like a scavenger hunt race," Blaze said. "You are going to go through four worlds and you have to bring back something from each world not including Alagaesia and I will tell you what you need to get."

"All right, any other rules?" Anakin asked.

"You can use magic, not that it would help you much and whoever makes it back here first will win an all expensed paid dinner on a cruise on Palpatine's no limit credit card to any place you want," Blaze replied. "Oh and you can take two people with you."

"Okay and what does the loser get?" Anakin asked.

"A one on one no holds bar wrestling match on Earth against Khali," Blaze replied.

"All right, what worlds are we going through?" Galbatorix asked.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Coruscant, Earth, Qronos and Polgara," she replied.

"And what must we get?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you in a little bit, all right and I'm making four teams," Blaze said. "Anakin and Luke, Galbatorix and Murtagh, Eragon and Morzan, and Harry and Voldemort."

"Ah come on!" Harry complained.

"It's either do this race or face Khali in a pujami prison match, Kane in an inferno match, Undertaker in a hell in the cell match and Umaga in a Samoan strapping match," Blaze replied.

Voldemort groaned. "I'd rather do this race than face them, I've watched wrestling before, those guys are ruthless," he muttered.

"Fine, let's do it," Harry replied.

"Okay, here are the prizes for the groups who come in second and third place: a full day spa getaway for free on Palpatine's credit card."

"Hey!" Palpatine exclaimed. "How did you get my credit card?"

" I stole it while you were passed out, and the third place prize will be a day off," Blaze finished.

"Okay, now what are we going to get?" Anakin asked from where he stood beside Luke.

"Here," Blaze handed each of the four groups a list of the items. "Now, you are all going to start at Gil'ead and when I say go, the race starts. And no that first one didn't count.," she added when Galbatorix started to go.

Blaze pressed a button on her remote and the groups disappeared before reappearing in Gil'ead. She then pressed another button and a big screen tv appeared in front of her with a microphone and she saw the four groups were waiting to begin.

"Can everyone hear me?" she called into the microphone as the people who weren't going sat down in comfy chairs in front of the tv.

"Yes," Anakin called back.

"All right, here are the other rules, on each of these four worlds, I have placed a portal that will take you to the next world, all but Coruscant. When you are ready to go to Coruscant, if you don't go there first, the portal will take you to Datooine," Blaze said.

"Also, magic is allowed for travel to Coruscant only, no magically induced items, I will know if they are fake or not," Blaze said. "You may start from whatever world and you have to get at least one item if not all four from each of the four planets. Whoever has four items, one from each world and gets back here first will win."

"Huh?" everyone replied for the last one.

"Just get one item from each of the four planets, the more important it is, the more likely you'll win," came Blaze's reply.

"All right," Luke said and four portals appeared in front of them.

"Choose your world and stand in front of the portal of the first world in which you are going to enter," Blaze ordered.

Anakin and Luke walked over before standing in front of the portal leading to Coruscant. Galbatorix and Murtagh walked to stand in front of the portal leading to Qronos. Eragon and Morzan walked over to stand in front of the portal lead to Polgara. Harry and Voldemort walked over to stand in front of the portal leading to Earth.

"All right, now good luck to everyone and on my mark," Blaze said, raising a flag. "Ready…set…go!"

At Blaze's shout, all four teams leapt into their portals and entered the new worlds.

**A/n no author's note, just please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can if it's not already posted. I'm lazy! wow, that was random.**

**~Blaze~**


	12. Chapter 12: TSHR PT 2: The Aftermath

**Blaze: no note, here's the next chapter but I'm to lazy to type the part two so yeah, this is the next chapter and sorry about this****chapter **

**Chapter 12**

**The Scavenger Hunt Race Part 2:**

**The Aftermath**

Anakin gazed around as he entered the portal leading back to Dras'Leona with Luke just behind him. "That was awkward," he commented as he placed the Senate plaque in the area between the pilot's seat and the passenger's seat of the starship they were flying.

"I think Blaze got too lazy to type the actually chapter," Luke replied with a shrug as he glanced over his shoulder. "Are you comfortable back there Errand?" he called to the little boy.

Errand looked up. "Yes, I'm fine why are you doing this again," he asked.

"To receive a free cruise," Luke replied.

"Why did we have to bring him along?" Anakin asked.

"Because I, along with Garion, are the only ones who can touch the Orb of Aldur," Errand replied.

"Aren't the Orb of Aldur and the Sword of the Rivan King suppose to be together?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I wonder who got the sword," Errand said.

Luke laughed as he rolled up the modern copy of the constitution of the United States. "It was a good idea to use the Jedi Mind trick to get the constitution," he commented.

"I know, I've always liked that trick," Anakin agreed.

Luke nodded before grimacing as he touched the healing scar on his arm. "I can't believe that damn tree beside the River of Death attacked me when I tried to get a branch," he muttered.

"At least you got the branch," Anakin pointed out.

"Truly," Luke agreed as they flew toward Dras'Leona.

\------/

Harry grimaced slightly as he glared at Voldemort. "You have the Niagra falls water and the chair from the old Senate room right?" he asked

"Yes, I have it, do you have the tigra and the pebble from the Sea of the East," Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, I have it," Harry replied with a shrug.

"So how much longer until we reach Dras'Leona," Voldemort asked as he spun around on his broom to avoid flying headlong into an airplane.

"Wow I didn't know you were that good on the broom," Harry commented.

"Thanks," the dark lord replied dryly.

"That was suppose to be a compliment."

"Oh, well thank you, I think."

Harry laughed. "I wonder what the others got," he said.

"I don't know but at least you weren't body slammed through tables every time we stopped at a city," Voldemort muttered.

"I was too busy trying to escape all the fan girls that were after me, in everyone one of the worlds," Harry reported before smiling. "Did you like your swim at the Niagra Falls?"

Voldemort scowled. "That was not funny, you know I don't know how to swim," he protested.

"You don't know how to swim?" Harry raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Yeah, I don't know how to swim, ah crap, you're going to tell everyone aren't you," Voldemort muttered.

"Maybe," Harry laughed as they flew onward toward Dras'Leona.

\-----/

"Ah you have to love first class," Murtagh sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"How did you get us into first class? That flight attendant looked about ready to toss me out of the plane the second we were in the air," Galbatorix complained.

"What do you think? Just like how I got the sand from White Sands, fans of course."

"Why don't I have any fans?"

"Cause your bald and ugly."

"I'm not bald," Baldy protested. "Not funny Blaze, I know you did that."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes. "Why are you talking to thin air? You're going senile old man."

"I'm not old!" Galbatorix snapped angrily.

"Do you have the chair from the old Jedi council room and the fish from the Sea of the Winds?" Murtagh asked ignoring that last statement.

"Yes, I have them," Galbatorix replied as he pulled out a plastic bag filled with water and the fish from the Sea of the Winds. "You have the sand and the Batleth right?"

"Yeah," Murtagh replied gesturing to the batleth and the sand he was carrying.

"We are so going to win this," Galbatorix said gleefully.

"If we can get there first, of course, hey Pilot!" Murtagh shouted.

"What?"

"Speed it up, will you?

"We can't go faster than this."

Murtagh scowled. "I don't want to be in an No Holds Bar match against Khali," he muttered.

"Wait a minute, you have to get to this Dras'Leona first in order to avoid fighting Khali," the pilot asked.

"First, second or third but not fourth, never fourth," Murtagh replied and the next thing he knew he was thrown backwards and Galbatorix went flying into the wall.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Complain, complain, that's all you ever do," Murtagh retorted though he was laughing and Galbatorix scowled in frustration.

\----/

Eragon sighed as they rode toward Dras'Leona with Morzan beside him in the limo. "Nice job getting the limo, Morzan," he complimented him.

"Thank you," Morzan replied.

"How far are we away from Dras'Leona?" he asked curiously as he shifted slightly before narrowing his eyes as the sandy blonde haired man in front of him.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because you're the only one who can touch the Sword of the Rivan King," Morzan replied.

Garion scoffed. "I still have to drag it everywhere because someone took the Orb of Aldur," he muttered.

"Don't feel so bad, I'm sure whoever got it will be trying to get back to Dras'Leona as well," Eragon pointed out.

"Why are you doing this again?" Garion asked.

"To avoid fighting Khali in a No Holds Bar match," Morzan replied.

"Who?

"Never mind, you'll have to ask Blaze when we get back to Dras'Leona."

Garion sighed.

\-----/

Blaze walked into the open of the huge courtyard that had suddenly appeared on the outskirts of Dras'Leona. "I sure hope they know I changed the meeting place from Gil'ead to Dras'Leona," she muttered.

"I'm sure they did," Darth replied as he finished hooking up the line in which the first place winner is suppose to cross.

Brom narrowed his eyes. "I wonder who is going to have to fight Khali in a No Holds Bar match," he said.

"It might be your son," Blaze pointed out and Brom scowled.

Arya laughed before glancing over her shoulder. "Come on already Orizzle, Durizzle, we're going to miss the big finale," she called.

"We're coming, yo," Durizzle replied.

"Where's Saphira, Thorn, Shurikan, and the others?" Blaze asked.

"That is everyone," Arya replied as Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan flew toward them.

"Wow, a whole sentence without like in it," Palpatine commented.

"I know that is like so awesome," Arya gushed.

Palpatine smacked his head with his hand and sighed.

"Weirdo," she muttered.

Blaze laughed before looking up. "Here comes the first contestant and wow, he's racing with another person," she said.

A starship and an airplane were flying neck and neck toward the finish line and Blaze smiled. They continued to fly before the starship drew ahead and crossed the finish line a second before the airplane.

"Woohoo! We won!" Anakin shouted as he leapt out of the starship.

"Yay!" Luke shouted as well.

"Yup, go over there and stand on the first place spot," Blaze ordered, Anakin and Luke nodded before walking quickly to the spot and standing there.

The airplane opened up and Galbatorix and Murtagh walked out into the open, carrying their stuff. "Well, at least we weren't last," Murtagh commented.

"Truly," Galbatorix agreed.

"You two go over there into the second place spot," Blaze ordered.

"You don't order me around," Galbatorix snapped and was suddenly thrown quite roughly onto the hard ground. "Ow!" he complained as he stood up. Murtagh laughed before walking to join Galbatorix on the second place circle.

Blaze laughed before looking up in time to find a long, black stretch limo speeding toward the finish line. Just behind and above them were two brooms flying rapidly toward the finish line.

"Harry and Voldemort and Eragon and Morzan are neck and neck," Darth shouted.

"Come on Harry," Hermonie shouted.

"Come on Eragon," Murtagh shouted loudly.

"Harry."

"Eragon!"

"Harry!

"Eragon!"

"Why are you like calling for Eragon?" Arya asked.

"He's my half-brother of course," Murtagh replied in a 'duh' voice as he rolled his eyes.

The limo suddenly skidded to a halt about a foot from the finish line and Eragon and Morzan leapt out of the limo with their items in their hands and ran toward the finish line, crossing it just half a second before Harry and Voldemort.

"Yes!" Eragon shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ah damn it, nice going, you idiot, I told you we shouldn't have stopped at Starbucks on the way here," Harry hissed glaring at Voldemort who was drinking a cappuccino.

"Well sorry, riding on a broom gets someone thirsty," Voldemort retorted angrily.

Blaze laughed. "Go and stand over there," she ordered as Eragon and Morzan made their way toward the third place circle. Voldemort and Harry grumbled before walking over to the fourth place circle. Khali stood beside it and Voldemort hid behind Harry.

"Scardy Cat," Harry muttered.

"Well, let's see what you got," Blaze walked over to stand in front of Anakin and Luke. "What did you get?

Anakin pulled out the original plaque of the Senate. "The Original plaque of the Senate," he said as he handed the plaque to Blaze who looked it over and, nodding in satisfaction. "And a branch from a tree beside the River of Death," he added, handing the branch to Blaze.

"That is probably fake," Murtagh muttered.

"Does this look fake to you?" Luke snapped pointing to the angry red scar along his arm. "That damn tree attacked me."

"Language son," Anakin said.

"Sorry." Luke pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Errand, you can come over here now!"

The little boy hurried toward them and Blaze gazed at him for a long moment before unrolling the paper and looking at the modern copy of the constitution of the United States. "Nice, how did you get this?" she asked.

"Jedi Mind Trick," Anakin and Luke replied at the same time.

Obi-Wan's spirit sighed. "You're suppose to do that only in your greatest need," he protested.

"Yes, I know that," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"And here's the Orb of Aldur," Luke added, pushing Errand forward who held up the sphere shaped stone into the air.

Blaze took a step back. "Okay," she said.

"Aren't you going to check if its' real?" Galbatorix asked.

"It's instant death to anyone who touches the Orb that isn't Errand and Garion," Blaze replied. "Okay, Murtagh, Galbatorix, what do you have to show me?"

"A chair from the old Jedi Council room," Murtagh replied, lounging in the chair. Blaze gazed at it before looking at Darth.

"Is this real?" she asked.

Darth came over before looking at the council chair. "Yes, that is a chair from the Jedi Council room," he said.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, sand from White Sands," Murtagh replied, holding up a bag of white sand. Blaze took it before looking it over and she nodded before looking at Galbatorix.

"And?"

"Here's the Batleth," Galbatorix replied, showing her the Batleth. Blaze took it before gazing at it and glancing over her shoulder.

"Is this real, Darth?" she asked.

Darth took it and gazed at the Batleth. "Yes, that's real," he replied handing it back.

"Okay."

"And here's a fish from the Sea of the Winds," Galbatorix added before handing a bag of water to Blaze who looked at the fish that was swimming around in it. She narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding and handing the fish back. She walked over to stand in front of Eragon and Morzan.

"And you?" she asked.

"Here's the originial plaque from the old Jedi Temple," Eragon said handing Blaze the plaque who looked at it and nodded before tossing it at Darth, hitting him upside the head.

"Ow! Watch where you throw that," Darth complained.

"Sorry is that the real one?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, it's the real one."

"Okay, anything else?" she asked, looking back at Eragon and Morzan.

"Here's a pebble from the Mississippi River," Eragon added, handing a pebble to Blaze who looked at it before nodding and handing it back.

"Here's a pebble from the River of Death," Morzan said handing a pebble to Blaze before glancing over his shoulder. "Hey Garion, are you going to take all day? I said you can get a cappuccino at Starbucks, I didn't say you can stay all day."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Garion replied as he walked to join them while dragging a huge sword behind him.

Blaze took one glance at the sword before nodding. "Yup, that is defiantly the Sword of the Rivan King," she said.

"Can I have the Orb back now? My back is killing me from dragging that sword around all the time," Garion asked.

"Sure, go on," Blaze replied and Errand walked to Garion before handing the Orb of Aldur to Garion who placed it on the pommel of the huge sword and it instantly became a great tongue of flame as he lifted it up.

"Ahh! Fire!" Anakin screamed before hiding behind Luke.

"Ah stop that, Father," Luke snapped.

Blaze rolled her eyes as Garion slide the sword into the scabbard that hung diagonal across his back. She walked to stand in front of Harry and Voldemort. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Voldemort muttered. "Here's the water from Niagra Falls and a chair from the old Senate room." He pulled out a sample of water before sitting down on the chair.

"Here's the tigra and the pebble from the Sea of the East," Harry said as he handed Blaze the tigra and the pebble.

"Well, everything is okay here, time for the prizes," Blaze said as she stepped back.

"Woohoo!!!! Cruise here we come!" Anakin and Luke shouted in unison.

"Yay! A full Spa day," Galbatorix shouted gleefully.

"Cool, I can relax in a nice Jacuzzi," Murtagh sighed dreamily.

"Cool, I get a day off," Morzan commented.

"So do I," Eragon agreed.

"Ugh, I have to fight a No Holds Bar match with Khali," Voldemort muttered.

Blaze glanced at them. "By the way, only one of you has to fight Khali and I'd decide who is going t…" she broke off as Harry leapt onto his broom.

"Goodbye, Voldy," Harry shouted as he flew off to hide in the Spine.

"I guess you're fighting Khali," she commented with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going on my cruise, Arya coming with me?" Luke asked.

"Like sure," Arya replied as she danced across the ground them. Eragon was on fire again and Morzan sighed before picking him up and throwing him into a freezer that had appeared out of no where.

"Cool off," Morzan shouted before slamming the freezer shut.

Arya laughed. Anakin smiled slightly before looking at Blaze. "Want to come on the cruise with me?" he asked.

"Sure!" Blaze replied before handing the ticket to the Spa getaway to Galbatorix and Murtagh. "The limo should be here…" at that moment, a white stretch limo appeared before them, "…now," Blaze finished.

"Okay," Murtagh shouted before leaping into the limo with Galbatorix just behind him. The limo driver closed the door before the limo turned around and sped off in the direction of the Hadarac Desert.

"I'm going to go relax," Eragon said and a couch appeared out of nowhere, a big screen tv appeared in front of the couch and another couch appeared beside the first one. Morzan jumped onto the couch and Eragon jumped onto the first couch.

"What do you want to watch?" Blaze asked as she toyed with the remote in her hands.

"I wouldn't do th…" Darth began.

"Oops," Blaze said as she dropped her remote. A pink button was pressed and the tv suddenly turned on to a ring.

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw!_" the tv announcer shouted.

"Wrestling! Cool!" Morzan shouted.

"Yay! Wrestling," Eragon shouted.

Lillian walked into the middle of the ring. "_This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a No Holds Bar match where anything goes and the only way you can win is by pin fall or submission within the ring,_" she announced.

Khali's music sounded and Lillian went on, "_introducing first, standing over seven feet tall, from India, The Great Khali,_" she shouted as Khali walked into the ring.

"Khali! Khali!" Morzan shouted.

"Hey, it's the No Holds Bar match I had scheduled for the fourth place winner," Blaze shouted and Darth, Nasuada, Harmonie, Harry, Durizzle, Orizzle Brom and Palpatine joined them.

Voldemort's music came on. "_Introducing next, standing at six feet tall and weighing 187 pounds, from Hogwarts and other place that I cannot pronounce, Lord Voldemort_," Lillian shouted before she got out of the ring.

"Beat the crap out of him, Lord Voldemort!" Palpatine shouted.

"No cussing," Blaze snapped, hitting Palpatine upside the head with a sledgehammer. Palpatine fell unconscious.

Khali grabbed Voldemort before chock slamming him to the ground but Voldemort disappeared. He reappeared behind Khali and hit Khali's legs with a sledgehammer. Khali glared at him before picking him up and slamming him down right on top of the sledgehammer. He grabbed a chair before hitting Voldemort on the head.

Khali put a foot on Voldemort and the referee came to his side. "One…two…" Voldemort kicked out. "Two!"

Khali muttered something under his breath before grabbing Voldemort who disappeared and reappeared before throwing the sledgehammer at Khali, he dodged and the hammer hit the referee on the head.

"Not again!" Darth muttered.

Khali picked Voldemort up before slamming him down onto the ground and putting a foot on him again. "Where's the damn referee?" he muttered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm co…." the referee, who was running from the back, called before tripping and literally tumbling the remaining few feet.

Blaze laughed. "Ha, he fell," she said gleefully.

"I figured he would, he shoe was untied," Darth pointed out.

The referee crawled into the ring before beginning to count. "One…two…" Voldemort kicked out again. "Two!" The referee shouted.

"That does it," Khali muttered before picking up the steel chair and slamming it on Voldmort's head and placing his foot on the dark lord's chest.

"One…two...three!" the referee pointed to the bell ringer and the bell rang. Lillian stood up.

"Here is your winner, The Great Khali!" she shouted.

"Yay!!!" Morzan shouted gleefully.

"Khali won, woohoo!!" Eragon shouted.

"Ah man, Voldemort lost," Palpatine muttered.

"When did he regain consciousness?" Darth asked.

"I don't know, I'll correct that right away," Blaze replied before hitting Palpatine upside the head with a sledgehammer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a cruise with Anakin to go to, later." And with that, Blaze disappeared.

"Well then," Darth muttered.

Garion and Errand looked at each other. "Do you want to go to Starbucks?" Garion asked.

"Sure, but I'm too young to have coffee, as least Polgara says that," Errand replied.

Garion smiled. "Aunt Pol isn't here," he pointed out. "Come on, I'll buy you a de-caf coffee." And with that, the two of them disappeared in search of a Starbucks.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: well since Blaze is on that cruise and free dinner with Anakin, Luke and Arya, I have to do this**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Darth: you know what's funny?**

**Tigerstar: what?**

**Darth: the fact that you're still here**

**Tigerstar: hahaha**

**Darth: don't have to get sarcastic**

**Tigerstar: (laughs)**

**Darth: please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she can**


	13. Chapter 13: More IM

**Screennames **

Eragon- Shadeslayer

Murtagh- IStillLoveCandy

Galbatorix- KingOfAlagaesia

Morzan- GardenLuver

Brom- AwesomeRider

Arya- ElfPrincess

Nasuada- CoolGal

Orizzle- GanstaGuy

Durizzle- ImAGanstaYo

Luke- JediGuy

Anakin- CoolJediKnight

Palpatine- EmperorDude

Obi-Wan's Spirit- LonelyKenobi

Harry- TheChosenOne

Hermonie- CoolWitch

Voldemort- DarkLord2

xBlaze of FuryX- Blaze

Darth Fury- Fury

Tigerstar- Tigerstar

Blaze: well, here's chapter 13 and someone suggested this so I decided to do it again

Chapter 13

More IMing

Darth sighed as he gazed around at Durizzle, Brom, Nasuada, Orizzle, Palpatine, Harry, Harmonie and a very hurt Voldemort. "So…" he said.

"Murtagh and Galbatorix are enjoying themselves at a spa and I didn't even get to go," Nasuada muttered.

"Well Anakin, Luke, Blaze and Arya are on a cruise," Palpatine muttered. "And they're using my credit card to pay for it and the dinner."

Darth laughed. "Well next time, don't get drunk and Blaze won't steal your credit card," he pointed out.

"We only had one day off, that sucks," Eragon muttered.

"When did you get out of that freezer?" Morzan asked curiously.

"Before Raw, of course," he replied with a scoff.

Darth sighed. "Weirdos," he muttered.

\-----/

Blaze sighed as she gazed at the ocean that moved in front of her and Anakin stood beside her. "I love the ocean," she sighed.

"I've never seen the ocean," Anakin admitted.

"Ah, where's Luke?"

"With Arya."

Blaze sighed before rolling her eyes. "Of course," she muttered.

Anakin smiled slightly. "At least Luke doesn't get seasick," he commented just as Luke ran past them and began retching over the side of the boat. He sighed. "I spoke too soon."

Arya walked to Luke's side and Blaze smiled slightly. "By the way, you are so much more hotter than your son, especially in _Revenge of the Sith_," she commented.

"Awww thanks and what's this _Revenge of the Sith?_" Anakin asked.

"You wouldn't want to watch it, Obi-Wan is the reason you were put in that suit and I don't think you want to relive that moment in your life again," Blaze replied just as Obi-Wan's spirit appeared.

"It was not my fault, I told him not to jump," he protested.

Blaze laughed. "True but he was just to hotheaded to listen but you didn't have to cut off his legs."

"Yeah!" Anakin said glaring at Obi-Wan.

"I told you not to jump, Anakin, in a way I was warning you about what I was going to do," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Master, you should know by now that I don't listen to you or anyone," Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That's true," he agreed. "You are also very hotheaded."

Blaze smiled slightly. "That reminds me of one of my favorite quotes from you two," she commented.

"What quote?" Anakin asked.

"It's on this paper, I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it," Blaze replied, handing Anakin a piece of paper. "Also I was bored," she added.

The paper read:

Obi-Wan: I was beginning to wonder if you even got my message.

Anakin: We retransmitted it to Coruscant, just as you asked Master. Then we decide to come rescue you

Obi-Wan: (looks up at chains) good job!

Obi-Wan laughed. "I remember that," he commented. "And you keep your favorite quotes on pieces of paper."

"It was close to the beginning or so of the Clone Wars, I remember that as well," Anakin agreed but looked just as confused as Obi-Wan's spirit did, if a spirit could look confused.

"Hey, who wants to go IMing?" Blaze asked, deciding to change the subject as she tossed the quote into a nearby paper shredder.

"Okay," Anakin, a slightly seasick Luke, Arya, and the Spirit of Obi-Wan agreed.

\-----/

**In The Chatroom**

_Blaze has logged on_

_JediGuy has logged on_

_CoolJediKnight has logged on_

_ElfPrincess has logged on_

_DarkLord2 has logged on_

_KingOfAlagaesia has logged on_

_IStillLoveCandy has logged on_

_LonelyKenobi has logged on_

**JediGuy:** what is up peoples?

**CoolJediKnight:** nothing Luke, what is up with you?

**JediGuy:** nothing is up

**LonelyKenobi:** hi

**CoolJediKnight: **what is up with your screenname?

**LonelyKenobi: **what do you mean?

**ElfPrincess:** hi peoples

**JediGuy:** Hi Arya, want to go to Paris?

**ElfPrincess: **okay

_JediGuy has logged off to catch a plane to Paris _

_ElfPrincess has logged off to join Luke_

**LonelyKenobi:** okay?

**CoolJediKnight: **that was awkward, master

**DarkLord2: **hi peoples

**KingOfAlagaesia:** hi

**IStillLoveCandy: **ahh, it's Galby!

**KingOfAlagaesia:** my name isn't Galby!

_IStillLoveCandy has logged off_

_KingOfAlagaesia has logged off_

**DarkLord2: **okay?

_TheChosenOne has logged on_

_CoolWitch has logged on_

_Fury has logged on_

_DarkLord2 has logged off_

**CoolWitch:** what was that about?

**TheChosenOne:** probably saw me coming

**CoolJediKnight:** hey, I'm the chosen one

**TheChosenOne: **no I am

**LonelyKenobi:** no, Anakin is

**Fury:** both of you are

**Blaze:** two chosen ones?

**Fury: **apparently

**Blaze:** weird

_Blaze has logged off to go find some cherry pie_

**Fury:** mmm, pie

_Fury has logged off to go find some chocolate cream pie_

_IStillLoveCandy has logged on_

_Galby has logged on_

**Galby: **God! Who hacked into my account again? (glares at Murtagh)

**IStillLoveCandy:** this time it wasn't me

**Galby:** ugh

**IStillLoveCandy: **okay then

**LonelyKenobi: **Hello Murtagh, how's your Spa day?

**IStillLoveCandy:** it's good, I bought myself a waterproof laptop

**LonelyKenobi: **cool

**Galby:** where did you get the money?

_Galby has logged off_

**IStillLoveCandy: **okay that was awkward and I used Galby's credit card

**CoolJediKnight:** yeah it was and nice

**CoolWitch: **yeah and nice as well

**TheChosenOne:** yeah ha, you stole his credit card (laughs)

_CoolWitch has logged off to go find a Jacuzzi_

_TheChosenOne has logged off to laugh some more and find some Pepsi_

_Baldy has logged on _

_EmperorDude has logged on_

**Baldy: **god damn it, who changed my screenname again?

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **don't swear (hits Galbatorix upside the head with a sledgehammer)

_Blaze has logged off_

**Baldy: **ow!

**CoolJediKnight: **hahahaha

**EmperorDude:** hi

**CoolJediKnight: **bye

_CoolJediKnight has logged off_

**EmperorDude:** that was cool

**IStillLoveCandy: **okay?

_ImAGangstaYo has logged on_

_GangstaGuy has logged on_

**GangstaGuy:** what is up, yo?

**ImAGangstaYo: **Nothing dawg

**GangstaGuy:** fer shizzles, dawg

**IStillLoveCandy:** …….

**EmperorDude: **…..

**Baldy:** …..

**GangstaGuy:** dawg, these peeps are whack

**ImAGangstaYo:** true that dawg

_GangstaGuy has logged off to go to his crib_

_ImAGangstaYo has logged of to go to his crib_

**IStillLoveCandy:** wow, I'm all alone

**EmperorDude:** you're not alone

**Baldy:** yeah, you aren't

_Baldy has logged off_

_Baldy has logged on_

**Baldy:** damn that stupid hacker

_Baldy has logged off_

**EmperorDude:** okay, Murtagh, come to the dark side

**IStillLoveCandy:** ah shut up about that dude

_IStillLoveCandy has logged off to go and strangle Palpatine_

_GardenLuver has logged on_

_AwesomeRider has logged on_

_CoolGal has logged on_

**CoolGal: **what's going on?

**AwesomeRider: **yeah, what is happening?

**GardenLuver:** yeah, what they said?

**EmperorDude:** ah man, I should have run when I had the chance

**EmperorDude:** gdshlgkhsghsk

**EmperorDude: **djglkshglsghksa

**EmperorDude: **ghaslkgjslsg

_EmperorDude has logged off due to technical difficulties_

_IStillLoveCandy has logged on_

**IStillLoveCandy:** thank God I got rid of him

**CoolGal: **nice

**IStillLoveCandy: **Wanna go out?

**CoolGal:** sure

_IStillLoveCandy has logged off to go out with Nasuada _

_CoolGal has logged off to go out with Murtagh_

**GardenLuver:** ha my son's in love

**AwesomeRider:** at least your son isn't in love with an elf

_Shadeslayer has logged on_

**GardenLuver: **(oblivious to the new arrival) yeah, I can't believe Eragon is your son, he's nothing like you

**AwesomeRider:** truly, I'm beginning to think he isn't my son

**Shadeslayer:** how can you say that father?!

_Shadeslayer has logged off to go cry_

**AwesomeRider:** ah damn it now I have to go and comfort him

**GardenLuver:** do you have to?

**AwesomeRider: **(sighs) yeah

_AwesomeRider has logged off to go find Eragon_

**GardenLuver: **anyone else here?

**GardenLuver:** hello?

**GardenLuver: **so lonely, I am so lonely, all on my ownnnn

_JediGuy has logged on_

_CoolJediKnight has logged on_

_LonelyKenobi has logged on_

**GardenLuver: **(oblivious)so lonely, I am so lonely, all on my ownnnn, lonely, I am so lonely, all on my ownnnn

**JediGuy:** are we interrupting something?

**GardenLuver:** gah, they caught me singing, ahhhhhhhhhh!

_GardenLuver has logged off to go sing in private_

**CoolJediKnight:** awkward.

**LonelyKenobi: **you're telling me

**JediGuy: **yeah

**CoolJediKnight:** how was your date with Arya?

**JediGuy: **ah shit, I'm still on it

_JediGuy has logged off to face an angry Arya_

**CoolJediKnight:** poor guy

**LonelyKenobi:** you're telling me

**CoolJediKnight:** so…

**LonelyKenobi:** so…

**CoolJediKnight:** want to go and spar?

**LonelyKenobi:** I'm a ghost

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **oops sorry (presses button on remote)

_Blaze has logged off_

_LonelyKenobi has logged off_

**CoolJediKnight:** Obi-Wan?

**CoolJediKnight:** Blaze?

**CoolJediKnight: **anyone?

**CoolJediKnight: **awww, everyone abandoned me

_LonelyKenobi has logged on_

**LonelyKenobi:** sorry but Blaze was just making me alive again

**CoolJediKnight: **cool

**LonelyKenobi:** I'll try not to cut off your legs this time

**CoolJediKnight:** and I'll try not to kill you or lose my lightsaber again

**LonelyKenobi: **okay

**CoolJediKnight: **okay then

_LonelyKenobi has logged off_

_CoolJediKnight has logged off_

_Blaze has logged on_

_Tigerstar has logged on_

_Fury has logged on_

**Blaze:** well, that was weird

**Fury: hopefully Obi-Wan and Anakin will keep their promise**

**Tigerstar: but then again, Anakin always loses his lightsaber huh?**

**Fury: that is true, he's lost it like sixteen times**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I'll post the next chapter when I get some feedback and I'm still accepting ideas for chapter 14 so please review and sorry for repeating myself.**


	14. Chapter 14: Blackjack & Lightsaber Duels

**Blaze: well, here is chapter 14**

**Darth: and?**

**Tigerstar: yeah, and?**

**Blaze: I've decided who I want to send back in the next chapter so there is no point in voting any more on the poll, I'll explain why in the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: ah man**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, here's the next chapter and yes, I know it's short**

Chapter 14

Blackjack and Lightsaber Duels

"When are Anakin, Blaze, Arya and Luke coming back from their cruise?" Morzan asked as he walked to their side. Murtagh, Galbatorix, Palpatine, Harry, Hermonie, a still aching Voldemort, Nasuada, Orizzle and Durizzle joined him.

'They should be back any time now," Darth replied with a shrug.

"We are back," Anakin's voice sounded behind everyone and Galbatorix, Palpatine and Voldemort leapt up with a scream of fright.

Blaze burst out laughing as the three dark lords got their heads stuck in trees that had appeared out of nowhere. "Oh my God, not again," she gasped out.

"Get me out of here! Good God, not again!" Galbatorix groaned, struggling to get out of the tree.

"Do it and I'll throw you into a volcano," Blaze warned.

Morzan, Murtagh, Durizzle, Orizzle and Nasuada stepped backwards and Luke laughed as he joined them. Arya who was smiling joined him and Eragon's hair burst into flames again.

"Will you cool off already?" Murtagh snapped before tossing his half-brother into a freezer that had appeared out of nowhere once again.

"Why does Eragon always burst into flames when we come around?" Luke asked curiously.

"I like don't know," Arya said while rolling her eyes.

"How was the cruise?" Darth asked curiously.

"Very fun though Luke got seasick," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"That's cool," replied Darth.

Suddenly a table appeared out of no where and Blaze sat down, pulling out a deck of cards before gazing around. "Who wants to play blackjack?" she asked curiously.

"I'll play, are we betting with real money?" Anakin asked, taking a seat on the table, Luke joined him along with Palpatine, Hermonie, Harry, Eragon, Murtagh and Arya.

"Yup," Blaze replied, dealing out two cards to everyone.

"Okay, how do you win?" Palpatine asked curiously.

"You just have to get 21, kings, queens and jacks are tens and aces are eleven or one," Blaze replied as she placed the deck on the table before looking at her cards, she had two fives.

"Okay," Anakin said as he looked at his cards as well. "I'll bet twenty dollars," he added, pushing a twenty-dollar bill forward.

"I'll bet fifty," Arya said, pushing the money forward.

"Check," Hermonie and Harry said at the same time.

"Check," Mutagh and Eragon agreed.

"I'll bet twenty as well," Luke said, pushing the money forward.

"Okay, ninety dollars," Blaze said before pulling out a card off of the deck and looking at it, smiling when she realized she got an ace.

"Hit me," Palpatine said, as he looked up from the cards he was studying.

Anakin smiled before punching Palpatine so hard that he was sent flying into a stone wall.

"Ow! What was that for?" Palpatine exclaimed.

"You said hit me," Anakin pointed out and the Emperor scolded angrily.

"I meant give me a damn card," he hissed in reply and Blaze laughed before handing him a card. He gazed at his cards before saying, "hit me again."

This time Luke punched Palpatine so hard that he was sent flying into the stone wall once again. "OW! What was that for?' the Emperor complained as he came back to join them, he rubbed his head from his collision with the stone wall.

"You said to hit you again," Luke replied with a shrug as Blaze handed Palpatine a card before handing out cards to Murtagh, Arya and the others that were playing.

"I'm out," Harry muttered, placing his cards on the table.

"Bust?" Hermonie asked curiously as she gazed at her cards before saying, "hit me and don't even think about it Harry," she added quickly when Harry smiled.

"I wasn't going to do anything," he protested.

"Oh sure." Hermonie took the card from Blaze before looking at it and pushing forward ten dollars. "I raise ten dollars."

"I'll raise a hundred dollars," Palpatine said before pushing forward a hundred-dollar bill.

"The jackpot is now two hundred dollars," Blaze announced before saying, "check" and looking at Murtagh.

"I busted," he muttered before tossing his cards onto the table.

Arya laughed before smiling gently at Luke. "Hit me," she said to Blaze who handed her a card and Luke smacked Palpatine hard upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained. "I didn't even say anything."

"You were planning on hitting her, God, you're growing senile Old Man, you haven't been shielding your thoughts and you broadcast them quite strongly through the Force," Luke replied before narrowing his eyes and adding, "and why did you think I'd kill my own father just to become your apprentice? I can't believe you were planning on killing your apprentice just to have a new one."

"What?!" Anakin shrieked before drawing his lightsaber and leaping at Palpatine.

"I fold," Palpatine shouted before igniting his own lightsaber and blocking the blow from Anakin.

"My father folds as well and so do I," Luke said before turning his attention back to the lightsaber duel between his father and the Emperor.

"I can't believe you were thinking of turning my son, you idiot, that is almost as bad as stealing Mace's Mustang," Anakin hissed.

"Yeah!" the Jedi Spirit of Mace Windu shouted.

"Oops," Blaze said and pressed a random button, Mace disappeared and reappeared in human form with his lightsaber in his hand.

"Cool!" he shouted before igniting it and leaping into the lightsaber duel with Palpatine.

The Emperor snarled before holding out his hand and Blaze's remote suddenly flew into his hand. He laughed evilly before pressing a button and the human form of Count Dooku and Darth Maul appeared before him.

"He's got my remote!" Blaze shouted.

"Get him!" Murtagh shouted before leaping at Palpatine with his sword held high. Galbatorix leapt in front of Palpatine before throwing a random pie at Murtagh and he went flying into Eragon.

"Mmm, chocolate cream," Murtagh said as he licked the chocolate cream off of his face.

"We've got bigger problems, you idiot, Palpatine has my remote!" Blaze shouted.

"What's the big deal about this remote?" Harry asked and Palpatine laughed before pressing a button and Harry was thrown into a random volcano. "HOT!"

"That is what's the matter, I use that remote to control everything in this story, Palpatine cannot have it," Blaze replied.

The Emperor laughed before leaping behind Maul and Dooku as Galbatorix, Durizzle and Morzan joined him.

"Great, you betrayed us _again_, God, you have commitment issues," Murtagh muttered glaring at his father.

"I do _not _have commitment issues!" Morzan shouted and Palpatine pressed another button on the remote, causing Murtagh to go flying into a volcano, knocking Harry back into it as he tried to climb out of it.

Anakin leapt forward before pressing a button the remote and Obi-Wan appeared in human form. Palpatine snarled before Force pushing Anakin away and he went flying into a pool of chocolate cream.

"Our revenge shall begin!" Palpatine shouted before disappearing and Voldemort, Maul, Dooku, Galbatorix, Morzan and Durizzle followed him.

"Oh no!" Blaze groaned before sinking to the ground and pressing her face into her hands. "Oh NO!"

**Author's Note: **well, that is chapter 14, chapter 15 will be coming out soon but not until I get at least ninety reviews to please review and I'll post the next chapter once I reach my goal of ninety and sorry if I sound demanding.

~ Blaze ~


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge of the Villains Pt 1

**Blaze: well, here is chapter 15 and no, I'm not sending anyone back, I decided not to**

**Darth: ah man, why not?**

**Blaze: cause this chapter is two parts**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup so here is the next chapter (gets hit in the face with a piece of pie)**

**Voldemort: hahahaha**

**Blaze: save it for the chapter, you idiot**

Chapter 15 

Revenge of the Villains Part 1

_(In the Dark Lords Council Room)_

Palpatine flipped the remote around in his hands as he watched the others join him, Voldemort, Galbatorix, Durizzle, Morzan, Shurikan, Count Dooku and Darth Maul took their seats in the council room. "All right, now that we have all assembled, we must discuss what to do for our revenge on those so-called heroes," he said, breaking the long silence that had befallen the group of dark lords.

"What can we do?" Darth Maul asked curiously.

"We can do anything for I have this?" Palpatine held up Blaze's magic remote. "That stupid authoress's, who is still strong in the Force, remote, she was able to make anything happen with this and now it is in our hands."

A sinister smirk appeared on Count Dooku's face. "I want Skywalker though," he said.

"You have older Skywalker but young Skywalker is mine," Palpatine replied.

"I want that damn Obi-Wan," Maul hissed.

"I want Harry," Voldemort said.

"I want Eragon," Durizzle said.

"I want Murtagh," Galbatorix said.

"I don't care who I get, I just want to have revenge on those so-called heroes," Morzan said.

Palpatine smirked sinisterly. "All in good time, my friends, we have all the time in the world now that I have my hands on Blaze's remote," he said silkily.

\----/

_(In the Heroes, for lack of better name, Council Room)_

Blaze was in an angry mood as she waited for everyone to join her in the council room. Only a day had gone by since Palpatine stole her remote and so far they have not made their move as of yet. (Which explains why this chapter has not been funny yet.) Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, walked into the room with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu just behind him. Arya, Luke, Murtagh, Nasuada, Orizzle, Harry, Hermonie, Saphira and Thorn followed them with the stranger bringing up the rear of the group.

"All right," Blaze said, signaling the beginning of the meeting. "We have gathered here because something horrible has happened. That idiot Palpatine has his hands on my remote and with that, he will have complete control of my story." As if on cue, a bucket of hot chocolate was suddenly poured all over the council and Blaze snarled in fury.

"Damn you, Palpatine!" she shouted as she squeezed the hot chocolate out of her shirt.

Anakin, who was also squeezing hot chocolate out of his shirt, straightened up slightly. "Our primary goal right now is to get that remote back," he said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed.

"What can he actually do with that remote?" Murtagh asked, eating a chocolate bar that suddenly disappeared, as did the rest of his candy bag. "Damn that Palpatine!" he hissed angrily.

"You see, he has complete control of this story, that is why I am leaving this mission for all of you in charge," Blaze said almost apologetically. "Unfortunately, the stranger and I have to leave, if we stay here, it risks your chances of getting that remote back. I already know Palpatine wants me to turn and well, he can make anything happen with that remote. Who wants to volunteer to become the leader of this council against the dark lords?"

There was a long moment of silence before anyone could reply, mainly because Palpatine had pressed the mute button on the remote and Blaze was getting so angry that the Emperor took the council room off pause. "Damn him, I'm going to have to leave now if I don't want to turn, stranger, stay here and make sure a leader is chosen before you join me," she ordered before disappearing.

"Okay, Blaze, where are you going?" the stranger asked.

"Someplace I know for a fact Palpatine won't find me," came Blaze's ghost like voice before it too disappeared from the world of Alagaesia.

The stranger sighed before turning his attention back to the group. "We must chose a leader, quickly, someone who is an expert at randomness as that is all Blaze's remote can do."

Everyone in the entire room turned to look at Anakin who gazed at them in turn. "What?" he asked.

"Come now, Anakin, you're the expert at randomness in this room," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, remember that prank you pulled during that Jedi Council meeting when you were a new Knight with Ahsoka?" Mace asked. (This is going to be an Oneshot soon but I haven't worked out the details yet nor have I worked out a title.)

Anakin looked down. "Oh right," he said before letting out a sigh. "Very well, I'll do it but just until we get Blaze's remote back."

"Good luck, you are going to need it," the stranger said before disappearing to join Blaze in her super secret location. (For those of you who are wondering it is the planet Venus.)

\----/

_(Back in Alagaesia)_

Palpatine drew his robes around him before gazing at the remote with curiosity in his eyes. Around him were Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Galbatorix and Morzan, who were his acting guards. The Emperor knew Blaze's group would try to regain the remote somehow but he didn't know how.

"Palpatine, I haven't seen Blaze's entourage at all since we got the remote yo," Durizzle called from where he was standing beside Voldemort and Shurikan.

"They will come," Palpatine replied, pressing another button on the remote and taking a bite of the slice of chocolate cream pie that had appeared in his hand.

At that instant, the Heroes entourage came running toward them with their swords and lightsabers held high. "See, I told you they would come," the Emperor said with a shrug.

"Let's go," Voldemort shouted, leaping into the tank Palpatine had pop up before ramming the group down, shooting out bubbles filled with jelly that splashed against the group even as they tried to block them.

"What the hell?" demanded Voldemort as he opened the hatch of the tank.

"Sorry, Blaze's remote is only for randomness," the Emperor said with a shrug, pressing another button that caused a huge blob of glue to fly at the group who instantly dodged out of the way.

"Damn it, he's good," Anakin shouted as he flipped to avoid the glue that accidentally got Thorn and Saphira.

Palpatine smirked. "Of course I am," he hissed pressing a button on the remote and leaping backward to land on a flying griffin and flying toward the group.

"Remember the plan," Anakin shouted also leaping up, flipping to land on the griffin behind the Emperor who snarled and turned around, pressing a button on the remote and pushing Anakin off with a piece of Licorice.

"EW! Licorice!" Anakin shouted as he fell.

"Why are you always the one that's running headlong into trouble?" Obi-Wan demanded, using the Force to soften Anakin's landing though he still hit the pile of jelly hard.

"I'm reckless, what do you expect?" Anakin retorted.

"Hahahaha, you shall never catch me!" Palpatine shouted and pressed another button on the remote and suddenly yo-yos appeared out of no where and began to bang the Heroes on the head.

"Ow!" Luke complained before igniting his lightsaber and slicing a series of yo-yos in half. Harry and Hemonie were using their wands to ward off the yo-yos and Arya and Eragon were using their magic. Murtagh and Nasuada were using their swords to ward off the yo-yos.

Anakin glared at Palpatine who was still flying over them, pressing random buttons on Blaze's remote. Bubble balls of jelly fell to the ground and splashed against the heroes, soaking them in sticky, thick liquids.

"He's good," Anakin muttered.

"Where is Blaze?" Palpatine shouted.

"Like what?" Arya shouted.

"I want to know where my new apprentice is," the Emperor shouted before pressing another button and Arya was thrown into a volcano.

"Oh no you didn't," Luke and Eragon shouted at the same time before leaping at Palpatine but the Emperor pressed the same button and they both were thrown into the volcano, knocking Arya back into the pit of lava.

"Damn you," Anakin screeched leaping at Palpatine who laughed before pressing that same button and Anakin was tossed into the volcano, knocking Luke, Eragon and Arya back into the lava pit.

"Oh no, he's not going to like that when he gets out," Obi-Wan muttered watching as Anakin, surprisingly not burned but shaken with fear in his eyes as he made his way out of the volcano with Luke, Eragon and Arya just behind him.

"Now, I ask again, where is Blaze?" the Emperor shouted, pressing another button and Obi-Wan found himself floating on a bubble filled with melted chocolate.

"I don't know, none of us know," Obi-Wan shouted and the griffin popped the bubble, causing Obi-Wan to fall into a pool of hot, melted chocolate.

"Are you all right, master?" A still shaken Anakin asked as he helped Obi-Wan out of the chocolate.

"He's looking for Blaze, what does he want with her?" Obi-Wan wondered out loud.

"He told us point blank the day we met him that Blaze was more powerful in the Force than you and Luke combined," Murtagh supplied. He walked quickly over to join them before slipping on the melted chocolate and sliding into Obi-Wan and Anakin, knocking all three of them into the pool of melted chocolate.

"Hahahahahaha," Maul shouted before leaping at Obi-Wan with his two lightsabers held high and Obi-Wan, who was still trying to find his foot, tripped him and the horned Sith fell into the pool of chocolate just as Murtagh, Anakin and Obi-Wan got out."

"Dooku, Galbatorix, you know the plan," Palpatine called and Dooku and Galbatorix nodded before pulling out a cannon and began shooting balls of whipped cream at Nasuada, Orizzle and Brom.

"OMG! I got it in my hair," Nasuada shouted.

"We've got bigger problems," Brom snapped, slicing through the whipped cream balls that came flying at him.

"Who can get close enough to Palpatine to get that remote if he keeps tossing them into volcanoes or does something to distract them," Nasuada snapped angrily.

"Well we have to try, we cannot let Palpatine have that re…" Brom broke off as a ball of whipped cream hit him upside the head and sent him flying into the pool of water filled with piranhas. "OW!" he shouted as he struggled to find his sword that had disappearing beneath the water's surface.

"Hahahahaha, that's what you get, you stupid idiotic rider," Morzan shouted from behind the cannon before letting loose another series of whipped cream balls at Nasuada, Arya and Orizzle, causing them to duck behind buildings to avoid the onslaught.

"Retreat!" Anakin shouted as he struggled to get up in the pool of melted chocolate he was still fighting with. With everyone running behind him, he glared at Palpatine, "this is not over," he shouted before running away from the strange-looking battlefield.

\----/

_(On Venus)_

"I sure hope they'll be able to get my remote back," Blaze murmured, watching the onslaught on the same flat screened tv she had used during the huge scavenger hunt, she had sent it to Venus just after her remote was taken by Palpatine.

"They will," the stranger replied before frowning as the Heroes retreated further into the city before disappearing undergound. "Good thing you put in those secret tunnels while they were busy chatting online."

Blaze smiled sadly. "True that," she agreed. "But Palpatine is wrecking more havoc on Alagaesia than he ever did in the galaxy far, far away."

"I know but don't worry, they'll be fine," the stranger said before handing her a bottle of Pepsi. "Here, this should cheer you up."

Blaze took the bottle of Pepsi before drinking it and letting out a long burp. "Excuse me," she said blushing and the stranger laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "How were you able to set all of this up before Palpatine stole your remote?"

Blaze shrugged. "I was going to come here with Anakin and watch Raw but since that idiot has my remote, he know controls the story," she replied.

"He doesn't know about Venus or the tv, does he?"

"He so stupid, he could be standing right here, he could be watching us and he still wouldn't know," replied Blaze.

"What about Anakin? With that remote, Palpatine can revert him back to Vader," the stranger said.

"Good thing I thought ahead at that point and deactivated that button," Blaze replied with a small smile.

"Let's just hope they get the remote back," the stranger said.

(To Be Continued)

**Author's Note: **Well that was the chapter 15 an ... Get out of here, Palpatine, this has nothing to do with the story. Anyway, the next chapter won't come until…No, get away from me, Darth Maul, I hate you, you killed Qui-Gon, oh hi Qui-Gon, thanks for getting rid of Maul… Back to the author's note, the next chapter might be short but…Stop bugging me, Galbatorix, this is only the author's note. … Anyway, I hope you like the ne…No, I will not tell you where I am hiding, Palpatine, you idiot…oh forget it, please review and I'll post the next chapter soon.

~ Blaze ~


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge of the Villains Pt 2

**~ I'll make this short and quick, here is chapter 16 and … God, will you stop bugging me, Palpatine, this isn't the story … Oh just forget it, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**~ Blaze ~**

Chapter 16

Revenge of the Villains Part 2

_(In the Dark Lords Council Room)_

Palpatine smiled as the others joined them. "Those Heroes feeble attempts to get this remote back were hilarious," he commented as he watched the others.

"They are going to try again, master," Maul pointed out.

"Hey, he's my master," Dooku protested.

"I'm both your master, quit arguing, this might be the only chance we have to get our revenge on those damned Heroes," Palpatine snapped.

"Sorry master," Dooku and Maul said at the same time with a bow of their heads.

"What do we do now?" Voldemort asked.

"I have an idea but I cannot be sure as to what Anakin Skywalker is going to do next," Palpatine replied.

"Why should we be worried about this Anakin when we have the remote?" Galbatorix asked.

"Anakin Skywalker is the leader of the Heroes, Blaze's second-in command, that strange guy no one knows, appointed him right before he disappeared. We need to be prepared for anything, we cannot allow this remote to go back into their hands," Palpatine said, tapping his fingers along the remote and pressing another button.

"What do we do now?" Morzan asked curiously.

"We start the next step in our plan of ultimate revenge," replied Palpatine with a sinister smile.

\----/

_(In the Heroes Council Room)_

A sodden, sticky group of Heroes walked into the Heroes Council Room, grimacing at their failed attempt to get back the remote. "Great plan, Eragon," Anakin said sarcastically as he twisted the melted chocolate out of his burnt cloak.

"I didn't see you throwing out any ideas," snapped Eragon.'

"Hey, stop fighting, that is not going to get us anywhere," Mace snapped narrowing his eyes.

"There must like be something we can like do to get that like remote back," Arya said.

"I'm trying to think of another plan," Anakin replied narrowing his eyes in thought. "Does anyone else have a plan?" he asked while he thought.

Eragon opened his mouth to reply but Murtagh clamped his hand over his half-brother's mouth to prevent him from speaking. "We don't need to hear any more of your ideas."

"Mmmmph," Eragon shouted behind the hand but no one could understand what he was saying.

Obi-Wan narrowed his gray blue eyes. "Going up to him and asking nicely won't help," he said.

"I'd rather have some aggressive negotiations with that lying bastard," Anakin retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Luke glanced up at him. "What's aggressive negotiations?" he wondered aloud.

"Negotiations with a lightsaber," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"What about splitting up?" Murtagh suggested, still holding Eragon's mouth as his half-brother continued to mumble something that couldn't be heard.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Proceed," he said.

"Well, we could split up our forces, Palpatine wouldn't expect that, one of us could go out as bait and the others can attack from behind," Murtagh replied and Eragon screeched something that sounded vaguely like, 'that was my idea!'

"I like that idea," Harry said.

"Anything to stop that idiot from attacking us and anything to get that damn remote back," Hermonie agreed.

"It's worked before," Obi-Wan commented.

"But will it work now? Palpatine might be expecting that," Anakin pointed out before sighing. "We'll try that," he said after a moment's thought.

"Okay then, how about I lead one and you lead the other?" Murtagh suggested.

Anakin frowned. "Very well, you're team with be the bait team and I'll be the attack team," he said in reply.

"All right, who should we take with each of us?" Murtagh asked.

"How about Luke, Arya, Mace, Obi-Wan and I on one team and Orizzle, Nasuada, Eragon and Brom on your team?" Anakin suggested.

"Why does Arya and Luke get to be together?" Eragon protested angrily, finally getting free of Murtagh's hand, his hair was beginning to steam.

"Shut up, Eragon, this is no time to get jealous, we have a mission to do," Murtagh snapped, slapping hi hard across the face.

"Fine!" Eragon hissed angrily and glaring at his half-brother.

"We're the attack team, are we not?" Mace asked.

"Yes, we'd better get going before they…" Anakin began and suddenly, a bucket of pink paint fell over the group of them, dying them completely pink. "Ah come on!" Anakin shouted.

"Did it have to be this color?" Eragon shrieked.

"Why? I like love this color," Arya said and everyone glared at he as they tried to get the pink paint off of them.

"Of course, they had to choose a type of paint that wouldn't come out," muttered Obi-Wan just as a huge bucket of melted butter appeared above them and dumped it all over them.

Eragon slipped on the butter before taking the entire bait team, and Arya, down quickly. "Like clumsy idiot," Arya snapped, trying to stand up but slipping on the melted butter and glaring at the roof of the cavern. "Like damn you, Palpatine!" she snapped.

"Let's get going before something else happens," Anakin muttered and the two teams slipped their way out of the cavern. "So you just distract them and we'll attack them from behind," he whispered as they neared the entrance to the cavern.

\----/

_(In Alagaesia)_

Anakin hurried out of the tunnels, slinking behind the buildings as his teammates slipped after him. "Try to keep a good hold on your footing," he whispered over his shoulder but it was too late and Arya tripped, crashing into Luke, Mace and Obi-Wan and sending all of them sprawling to the ground. Luckily, Anakin had been too far ahead of them to fall down as well.

"Damn that butter," Obi-Wan muttered.

"The sooner we get that remote back the better," Anakin replied before looking up as Saphira and Thorn, with Eragon and Murtagh on them, respectively flew overhead before heading to the center of the clearing. "It's about time they got there, they should have been there earlier."

"I like heard they like mistook each of their like dragons for the like other," Arya supplied helpfully.

"So long as they are there," Anakin murmured.

"If only we weren't pink, we would blend in better with the darkness," Luke muttered.

"True, why did Palpatine have to choose hot pink? Anyone can see someone clad in hot pink from a mile off," Mace muttered.

"Come on, we can worry about that later, we have to get that remote back now," Anakin snapped, turning around and walking directly into the stone wall of a building.

"Anakin, there's a wall there," Obi-Wan said.

"No freaking duh," Anakin snapped before pulling out his lightsaber, thankfully it didn't' get dyed by the hot pink paint, before igniting it with a _snap-hiss_.

"Hey, I see my Mustang," Mace whispered before scowling angrily and adding, "that idiot Palpatine is driving it."

"We can worry about that later," Luke said before hurrying after his father as Anakin hurried out of the alley and headed toward the center of the clearing.

"They like took the bait," Arya said, pointing to where the Dark Lords were throwing bubbles, ice cream, cheese and anything else Palpatine popped up with that remote of his at the bait team.

"Wait for the signal," Anakin whispered and suddenly red and blue fire shot through the dark lords and intersected with each other before disappearing in a burst of light. "That was the signal, go, go, go!" he hissed quietly before leaping forward, Luke ignited his green blade before joining him. Obi-Wan and Mace, their blue and violet blades ignited were right behind with Arya, her sword held out, bringing up the rear.

"Remember the plan," Anakin called back before leaping forward and landing on the tank Darth Maul and Morzan controlled. He swung his lightsaber quickly, slicing through the top of the tank before using the Force to pick up Morzan and tossed him out of it, Darth Maul leapt out before swinging his lightsaber quickly at Anakin, driving them both off the tank.

"Mace, go!" Anakin shouted before swinging his lightsaber quickly as the dark skinned Jedi leapt into the tank before turning it on and blasting whipped cream filled balls at Galbatorix, Durizzle, Dooku and Voldemort.

"Aim at Palpatine," Luke shouted, leaping on top of the tank so that Mace could hear him better.

"I'm not dirtying my Mustang on purpose," Mace snapped.

"Who cares about your dang Mustang?"

"I do!"

Dooku and Obi-Wan were suddenly hit by two whipped cream balls and they both went flying into a hole filled with hot chocolate. Galbatorix and Murtagh were tossing piranhas they had found at each other and Anakin didn't even want to know where the piranhas came from.

Luke leapt over to join Arya who was fighting Durizzle and Voldemort alongside Harry and Hermonie. "I will kill you," Voldemort shouted, tossing an orange that had appeared out of no where, courtesy of Palpatine, at Harry.

"Kill me with an orange?" Harry said, sounding surprised even as he was knocked back and landed in a pool filled with jelly. "EW! Grape! I hate grape!" he shouted.

"Oh get over it, we have other problems do deal with," Hermonie snapped, leaping backward to help Harry out of the pool of jelly before they both leapt at Voldemort.

Durizzle was fighting with Arya and Luke, using everything he can get his hands on before tossing a stone pie at Luke who used the Force to toss it back at the Shade. But he tripped over a banana peel and fell into a hole that had appeared out of no where.

"That was like not cool," Arya hissed at Palpatine who was sitting on the roof of Mace's Mustang, using the remote to drive it.

"It kind of was, "Palpatine shouted back with a laugh.

"Idiot," Arya shrieked.

Meanwhile Anakin and Maul were still dueling until Anakin Force pushed the horned Sith into a pool of glue. While Maul tried to get out of the glue, Anakin force leapt onto the Mustang before tackling Palpatine off of the dark blue '64 car.

"Get off of me," Palpatine shrieked.

"Give me the remote!" Anakin shouted in reply, struggling to grab the remote as the two of them began rolling around, exchanging punches as the Emperor struggled to keep the remote from the Jedi.

"Hello! I could use some help here!" the Emperor shouted but the other Dark Lords were still fighting with the Heroes.

"Give me that damn remote," Anakin hissed, grabbing a nearby coconut cream pie before slamming it into Palpatine's face.

"Gah! I can't see," the Emperor shouted, letting go of the remote before trying to remove the pie from his face. Anakin grabbed the remote before flipping backwards to land on the tank Mace was still driving.

"I've got it!" he shouted.

"Oh no!" Maul groaned as he climbed out of the pool of glue. Anakin pressed a button on the remote and Maul was thrown into Palpatine as where Galbatorix, Durizzle, Morzan, Voldemort and Dooku. The Jedi pressed another button and the dark lords were suddenly thrown into a cherry pie.

"Damn you, Skywalker!" Dooku shouted.

"Yeah, damn you, Skywalker!" Palpatine screeched angrily as he struggled out of the cherry pie.

Anakin laughed just as Blaze and the stranger appeared in front of him on the tank.

"God, if any more people get on this tank, the roof might collapse," Mace muttered from inside.

"You got my remote!" Blaze screeched, leaping forward and grabbing Anakin in a fierce hug that knocked them both off the tank and into a pool of chocolate. She took the remote from Anakin before kissing him on the lips and climbing out of the pool.

"Wow!" Anakin breathed, his eyes taking on a dreamy look.

"Don't get any ideas!" the stranger snapped.

"Oh enough of that," Blaze snapped, pressing a button on the remote and the stranger disappeared. She gazed at the cherry pie where the dark lords were still struggling out of the pie before laughing and pressing another button. The pie was lifted into the air before thrown into a nearby volcano.

"HOT!" all of the dark lords screeched in reply.

"It's good to be in charge again," Blaze sighed as she was joined by the heroes and their leader. She smiled at Anakin before hugging him again. "You need a reward of some kind," she said.

"Another kiss will suffice," Anakin said and was slapped sharply across the face by Blaze.

"Only one or else my dad will kill me," she replied before smiling. "I know, a vacation from Alagaesia, all the good guys get to go."

"What about the dark lords?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, we shall see," Blaze replied with a small smile.

"Where are we going?" Nasuada, who hadn't spoken at all throughout the chapter, asked.

Blaze smiled. "I have some ideas…" she replied.

**Author's Note: **And when I say I have some ideas, I mean I will leave it up to you, the reviewers. I have three places I want to take them to and you get to decide which place they will go. You only have until next chapter to vote, however, and I will not post the next chapter until I have a clear winner, here are the choices:

**1. Las Vegas, Nevada**

**2. Los Angeles, California**

**3. New York City, New York**

You get to choose and as I said, I will not do chapter 17 until I have a clear winner so please review.

~ Blaze ~


	17. Chapter 17: What Happens in Vegas

**Blaze: woohoo, I got my remote back**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Palpatine: boo!**

**Blaze: (presses button on remote and Palpatine is thrown into a pit of lava)**

**Tigerstar: hahahaha**

**Blaze: well, everyone seems in favor of Vegas so I am doing that city and that's mainly because I'm not counting any votes that are submitted after 120 reviews, here is chapter 17 and OH MY GOD, I actually reached over a 100 reviews woohoo!**

**Tigerstar: and?**

**Blaze: and this chapter is officially rated T for language as well as alcohol and drugs, okay? You've been warned!**

Chapter 17

What Happens in Vegas

Anakin gazed around as he waited for the other successful heroes to join him before glancing curiously at Blaze and raising an eyebrow. "What is it with you and starting off the chapters with me?" he asked.

"You're hot!" Blaze said dreamily.

"Awkward," Eragon muttered.

"No, no, I'll take that as a compliment," Anakin replied with a small smile.

"What about me?" Murtagh complained as he jogged over to join them with his candy bag that was slung across his shoulders.

"When did you get that back?" Eragon asked curiously as he walked over to join them. Luke and Arya were standing side by side, holding hands and Eragon's hair burst into flames.

"Idiot, cool off _again_," Murtagh muttered picking Eragon up and throwing him into a freezer that had appeared out of nowhere before slamming the door in his face. "And I got it back just before Blaze tossed those Dark Lords into that cherry pie and then into the volcano."

"By the way, where are the Dark Lords?" Brom asked from where he was standing by Obi-Wan and Mace.

"I honestly haven't the slightest clue," Blaze admitted and everyone stared at her. "What? It's hard keeping track of so many characters!" she replied.

"Then why don't you send some back to their own world?" Eragon asked, poking his head out of the freezer. "Like Anakin and his girlfriend stealing son."

"When did Arya become your girlfriend?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, when did I like become your like girlfriend?" Arya replied.

Eragon growled at him and Murtagh sighed before slamming the freezer door right into Eragon's face. "OW!" Eragon yelled.

"Hahahahaha," Palpatine said, appearing out of nowhere behind Blaze.

"AHHHH!" Blaze shouted and pressed a button on her remote. Palpatine was lifted into the air before tossed into a huge ball of hot melted chocolate.

"HOT!" Palpatine screeched in pain.

"Now you know how I feel, both times," Anakin muttered, glaring at Obi-Wan.

"I told you not to jump!" Obi-Wan snapped angrily. "God, let it go already."

"Nah, I don't think I will, so when's the private jet getting here?"

Blaze shrugged. "Any minute now," she replied. At that instant, a large plane suddenly plunged Dras'Leona into shadows and Blaze looked up, shielding her eyes as the wind picked up around her, tossing everything around her. The freezer tipped over and crashed into Murtagh and the door opened.

"God, finally I'm out of there and at least I landed on something soft," Eragon muttered.

"Yeah, me!" Murtagh snapped, pushing his half-brother off of him before getting to his feet and shielding his eyes against the dust that flew up around them as the private jet landed on a landing strip that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! Get me out of here!" Palpatine shouted as the plane rolled toward him. Blaze yawned before pressing a button and the ball rolled away from the landing strip, knocking down the other Dark Lords that had appeared out of nowhere and where standing in a formation like that of bowling pins.

"STRIKE!" Blaze shouted gleefully.

"Whoa, I'm dizzy," Palpatine muttered as he climbed out of the ball and tried to walk but in his dizzy state, he ended up walking straight into Darth Maul and knocked them both down. A hole filled with hot chocolate appeared below all of the dark lords and they fell in.

"Ah come on!" Morzan yelled from inside the hole.

"You're lucky there aren't any piranhas in there," Blaze retorted before looking up as the stranger walked toward her. "You got everything set?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you decided to give people assigned seats," the stranger muttered.

"Why else? I'm bringing a few others along for the trip and I had to find a way to fit everyone," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"You only did it because you want to sit beside Anakin," the stranger retorted.

"Me?" Blaze threw the stranger a wide-eyed innocent look though Anakin could see a gleam of mischief in her eyes. The stranger noticed it as well and sighed before shaking his head.

"Who else are you bringing?" Hermonie asked.

"One character from Harry Potter and from Star Wars," Blaze replied, seeing their confused looks, she elaborated, "one of your friends," she pointed to Hermonie and Harry. "And two characters from the galaxy you reside in," she added, pointing to Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan and Mace.

"And what about the Dark Lords?" Luke asked.

"Oh, they'll be coming along, but they're taking the long way and by limo," Blaze replied.

"Why do they like get that luxury?" Arya complained.

"Just wait until you see the inside of the private jet," the stranger replied before looking at Blaze. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting to that, hold on, God!" Blaze pressed a button on her remote, the sky flashed a bright green light before fading to pink and three characters appeared before them. One of them was a short woman, the same height as Luke, with dark brown hair in buns at the top of her head and chocolate brown eyes. Standing beside her was a scruffy looking man with hazel eyes and light brown hair, the third person was a red haired boy.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han Solo complained.

"You are, you nerfherder, wait! Where are we?" Princess Leia asked, gazing around with wide eyes.

"Seriously, where are we?" Ron Weasley asked.

"Hi Ron," Hermonie said, jogging over to join her friend with Harry just behind him.

"Hi Leia, Han," Luke called, running over to join them with Anakin walkined slowly behind them.

"God, walk any slower and a snail could outstrip you with ease," Obi-Wan muttered from his side.

"Well you try confronting the woman you tortured for information on the Death Star," Anakin retorted.

"That was Vader, you're not Vader," Mace said, falling into step beside Obi-Wan before looking at Blaze. "What happened to my Mustang?"

"Um … ask him." Blaze pointed to the stranger before jogging to Anakin's side.

"Well?" Mace said, looking at the stranger. "By the way, who the hell are you?"

"No one knows and Palpatine crashed it just after the last episode," the stranger replied.

"What?!" Mace shrieked in anger before igniting his purple lightsaber.

"No, Mace," Blaze warned him.

"Okay then?" Leia said before looking at the others. "Hi General Kenobi, who's this dude?"

"That's Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan replied.

"Luke's father?"

"Yup, the very same."

"Wait! If that's Luke's father, but I thought Vader was Luke's father, God, I'm so krithing confused," Han complained.

"Let me explain this slowly, Anakin equals Vader, Vader equals Anakin, do you get the picture?" Luke said.

"Picture? What picture? Where's that krithing picture?" Han yelled out to no one in particular.

"Shut up you half witted, stuck up scruffy looking nerfherder," Leia snapped, smacking Han upside the head.

"Who's scruffy looking?"

"You are!" Leia paused when realization hit her. "Wait a minute, that's Vader!"

"Took you long enough," Luke and Anakin muttered at the same time.

"Come on, we're supposed to be in Vegas in the hour," Blaze said.

"Why are you inviting him along?" Leia demanded, pointing at Anakin.

"Two reason: One, he is so hot and dreamy and two, he got back my remote from the Dark Lords," Blaze replied.

"Wait a minute! Dark Lords? Why would he got against his own kind?" Leia asked.

"He's not a dark lord, Leia," Luke said.

"He's back to being the stubborn, hotheaded, reckless…" Obi-Wan began.

"They get the picture," Anakin muttered.

"… Person he was before Palpatine got to him," Obi-Wan finished.

"Come on, come _on!_ You can discuss it on the jet," Blaze snapped, motioning everyone into the jet. She fell into step beside Anakin as Leia, Luke, Han, Obi-Wan and Mace went into the jet first, Murtagh, Arya, Eragon, Nasuada, Orizzle and Brom followed them with Harry, Hermonie and Ron just behind them. Anakin's eyes shot wide with surprise when he entered the jet and Blaze chuckled at his expression.

The jet was huge, complete with soft, leather massage chairs, two flat screen TVs, two X box systems and a hundred games, laptops for everyone on the jet, a snack bar that had every snack in the entire world; Alagaesia, Earth, Hogwarts and the Galaxy far, far away alike.

"Wow!" Han breathed. "Ya must be rich."

"No, not really, I just control this story so I can do anything," Blaze replied, flipping her remote around in her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if…" Anakin began.

"Oops," Blaze said, dropping the remote and a pink button was pressed. The jet shuddered before rising into the air and taking off into the sky, Blaze barely managed to close the door before the ship left Alagaesia.

"…If I where you," Anakin finished before shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "Never mind."

"All right, everyone please take a seat, we will be landing in Vegas in three hours," Blaze said, pulling Anakin down to sit beside her as Luke and Arya sat beside each other, a glowering Eragon sat behind them with his half-brother beside him. Nasuada and Orizzle sat together with Brom and Mace to the side of them Obi-Wan and Ron sat together, Harry and Hermonie sat together and Leia and Han sat behind Anakin and Blaze.

"I still don't trust you," Leia muttered to Anakin. "You stupid piece of Sith scum."

Blaze pressed a button and Leia was suddenly covered in grape jelly. "Don't talk about my Anakin like that," she snapped angrily.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "I don't like people who don't like ya, didn't ya know that?" she asked.

"Ha, you sound like Han," Luke said.

"That ain't the way I talk," the Corellian snapped

"It kind of is," Blaze replied.

----Please stand by for an intermission as the characters make their way to their destination, while you are waiting, please enjoy this commercial----

"Hello peoples, my name is Tigerstar," Tigerstar meowed, appearing out of nowhere in front of the camera. "Have you ever wanted to destroy someone because they were to perfect for their own good? Have you ever wanted to kill off a cat that betrayed your Clan and no one knows it? Have you ever wanted to have your revenge on the Clan that cast you out? Then stop by Tigerstar's Weapons Shop. We have everything you may need; from bazookas to grenades to nine millimeter handguns to Naboo-style blasters to lightsabers of any color. Let's hear from one of our most recent customers."

Palpatine walked into the shop before narrowing his eyes. "You're a cat," he said.

"Duh, I know that, what can I get you?" Tigerstar asked.

"I need something that will help me steal a very valuable remote," Palpatine replied, leaning against the countertop.

Tigerstar frowned. "Well, I don't know really," he meowed. "We have what is known as Force grab technology. All you do is put the invisible piece of tape onto your hand and hold it out and whatever you want will fly into it. It works on anything, especially an author or authoress's remote."

"How much?" Palpatine asked.

"Let's see, five mousetails would do," Tigerstar replied.

"Um, I only have five thousand Imperial credits," Palpatine said.

"That will do," Tigerstar meowed, handing the tape over and taking the credits form Palpatine. The Emperor blasted the shop with Force lightening before walking out of the room.

"No biggy, I'm rich so I can just by a new and improved shop," Tigerstar, who had survived the collapse of the building by hiding under the desk. "Well, there goes another happy customer. So please stop by Tigerstar's Weapons shop, we have everything you need."

Blaze appeared out of nowhere. "Damn you, you're the reason Palpatine got my remote!" she shouted, picking Tigerstar up and kicking his butt all the way to StarClan before burning the shop to the ground and disappearing.

----Now let us return to the Alagaesia Goes Crazy cast who have now reached Las Vegas, Nevada, let the party and the craziness begin----

"Wow, this place is huge," Luke gasped, gazing around.

"Not nearly as big as the Death Star," Anakin commented.

"I hated that space station," Obi-Wan muttered.

"So did I," Anakin replied.

"Um, where did Leia, Han, Hermonie, Harry and Ron go?" Blaze asked, walking over to join them.

"I think they went into that casino," Anakin replied, pointing to a random casino before sighing and walking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Obi-Wan called.

"I don't know," Anakin replied before walking around a corner and disappearing.

Mace frowned. "Not again," he muttered before gazing around. "Where did Blaze go?"

"She said something about bugging Tigerstar and the ThunderClan cats, she said she'd check in on us later," Luke replied.

"Fine by me," Mace said.

"I'm going to look for Anakin, knowing him, he's probably neck deep in trouble," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Well, I'll be at this casino if you need me," Mace said walking into a random casino.

Meanwhile, Harry sat down at a poker table before gazing around as thugs and oddly dressed woman, along with Hermonie and Ron, looked at their cards. He glanced down at his cards before frowning when he noticed he had two aces and two sixes. He glanced at the cards on the table and noticed another ace was on the table.

"I'm all in," he said, pushing all his poker chips forward, crossing his fingers for luck.

"I fold," one of the woman muttered.

"I fold," Hermonie muttered, placing her cards down on the table.

"I'll raise twenty," Ron said, pushing the ships forward.

"I'm all in," one of the thugs said, pushing all his poker chips forward.

"I fold," the other thug muttered.

"I fold," the third thug muttered and it was now between Ron, Harry and the first thug. They glared at each other over their cards as the dealer placed another card on the table, turning it over to reveal another ace.

"I fold," Ron said, putting his card face down at the table.

"I call," Harry said.

"Show me what you have," the thug said.

"Four aces," Harry said, showing him his hand and gesturing toward the cards on the table.

"Ha, read em and weep," the thug said, showing Harry his cards and Harry, swearing inwardly, noticed the thug had a royal flush.

"Wait a minute, there are only four aces in a deck, how the hell did he get another ace?" Ron asked.

The thug took the coins in its center before laughing. "You owe me two thousand and fifty five dollars, in cash," the thug said.

"Um, do you accept ski ball tickets?" Harry asked.

The thug scowled at him." Why did you play if you didn't have the money?" he demanded angrily.

"Um, I thought my luck would be better," Harry offered.

"Get him!" the thug shouted and his other thug friends leapt to their feet.

"Uh oh, time to go," Harry said, leaping up and running toward the door with Hermonie and Ron just behind them.

Meanwhile, Leia put a few coins into the slot machine before pulling the lever. "Come on, baby," she said but the slot machine didn't provide the five symbols to get the jackpot. "No!" she cried.

"Come on, Leia, ya have been at that slot machine since we entered the casino, let's go get a drink," Han suggested, walking up behind him.

"No!" Leia yelled stubbornly before putting in a few more coins and pulling the lever. The symbols didn't show up again and the Princess sobbed before putting more coins into the machine and once again, the symbols did not show up. Two hours passed by of Leia playing the slot machine but each time, the symbols did not show up.

"No!" she sobbed.

"Come on, Leia, you're out of money after all," Han said.

"No, actually, I'm out of your money, I ran out of my money an hour ago," Leia said, pulling out the last of Han's credits before putting them into the machine and pulling the lever but once again, the symbols did not show up. "NO!"

"What?! Ya stole my credits without tell me," Han shouted angrily.

"What's it do you? I need more coins," Leia said, rushing away from Han to find Mace, who was sitting at the bar, drinking a cocktail and flirting with the pretty bartender.

"So are you busy tonight?" Mace asked.

The bartender giggled. "I have to work till midnight," she said.

"Mace! _Mace!_" Mace looked up as Leia ran toward them with Han, sighing, just behind him.

"What?" he demanded exasperated.

"I need more money!" Leia shouted.

"Who's this?" the bartender asked.

"I don't know," Mace replied.

"_Mace! _Give me money now! You owe me!" Leia shouted angrily.

"Owe you?" The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think," Mace said quickly, picking the thought out of the bartender's mind with the Force. He sighed before reaching into his pocket and handing Leia a few credits.

"Yay!" Leia shouted before running back to the slot machine. Han, sighing again, followed her.

The bartender glared at him and Mace shrugged. "Don't ask, it's a very long story," he said. "So about tonight?"

"You're an idiot," the bartender snapped, picking up Mace's cocktail and dumping it on him. Mace sputtered before glaring at the bartender.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your _wife_?!" the bartender shrieked angrily.

"Wife? I'm not married, it's against the Jedi Code," Mace protested, squeezing his shirt to get rid of the cocktail juice.

The bartender scowled at him. "That woman you gave money to," she snapped.

"She's just a friend," Mace snapped angrily.

"I don't care, you're paying for that cocktail," the bartender snapped.

Mace reached into his pocket and scowled angrily. "Leia!" he shouted.

"What?" Leia shouted back from where she was still doing the slot machine.

"Did you take my wallet?"

"Yeah, so!"

"Damn it."

"You don't have the money to pay for that cocktail." The bartender said, phrasing it as a statement.

"Um, do you accept ski ball tickets?" Mace asked.

"Security!" the bartender shouted.

"Uh oh, time to go!" Mace leapt up before somersaulting over the security guards and running out of the casino, using the Force to enhance his speed.

All the while, Leia was still spending money like a madwoman as she struggled to try and win and when she ran out of Mace's money, she screamed in frustration. "Damn you, you stupid slot machine," she shouted, kicking the slot machine hard.

"Hey! No vandalizing the slot machines," the security guards shouted.

"You want to see vandalizing, I'll show you vandalizing," Leia screeched, pulling out her blaster and shooting the slot machine. It blew up and the owner of the casino popped up.

"You're paying for that," the owner said.

"Damn you to Hell," Leia screeched.

"Come on, Leia, let's get out of here!" Han said, picking Leia up and running out of the casino with the owner's henchman and the other half of the security guards after him, the first half were still chasing Mace.

Meanwhile, Luke gazed around the street at the bright neon lights. "This place is pretty," he muttered.

"Like what?" Arya asked.

"Um, never mind," Luke said quickly before smiling slightly as he gazed up at the stars above. "Why don't we go to the bar and get something to drink? You are legal right?"

"Dude, I've like been legal for like fifty years of my like life," the elf retorted.

"I'm coming with you," Eragon said.

"You're not legal, half brother," Murtagh snapped.

"I am so.

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"God, stop arguing you two," Nasuada snapped, smacking them both upside the head before gazing around. "Um, where did Brom and Durizzle go?"

"That way!" Luke, Arya and Murtagh said, pointing north, south and east respectively.

Nasuada sighed. "I'd better go find them," she muttered before walking off to find Brom and Durizzle.

"Let's go get a drink," Luke said before walking into a bar with Arya, Eragon and Murtagh just behind them.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" the bartender asked, narrowing his eyes at Eragon.  
"No!" Eragon shouted.

"My, you are cute!" the bartender said dreamily.

"AHHHH! GAY BARTENDER!" Eragon shouted before running away. Murtagh sighed before running after him and closing the door to the bar behind him.

"What? I was talking about you," the bartender said, pointing to Arya. "Want to go out sometime?"

"Like leave me alone, old freak," Arya snapped.

"My, my, are we feisty, I'm sure I could…" the bartender broke off as he was suddenly sliced in half by Luke's lightsaber.

"Why did you do that?" Arya asked as they ran out of the bar with security just behind them.

"You do not want to know what that dumbass was thinking," Luke , Nasuada found Brom and Durizzle, already drunk, and singing at a bar. "And the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, and the wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town," Durizzle shouted gleefully.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha, don't cha babe, don't cha wish your girlfriend was free like me, don't cha," Brom sang loudly.

"Boo!" the audience shouted, throwing tomatoes and anything else they can get their hands on at the two of them.

"You're just jealous," Brom shouted, his words were slurring and Nasuada sighed as security came up on stage, grabbed the two of them and tossed them roughly out of the bar.

"Hey! Watch where you throw them, you dumbasses," Nasuada shouted, having to leap back to avoid getting hit by the two drunk man.

"Who are ya calling a dumbass, bitch?!" one of the thugs shouted. "We'll show you some manners, get her guys!"

"Uh oh, come on you two," Nasuada hissed before looking up at the sky. "Can I get a bucket of ice water here."

A bucket of ice water appeared and Nasuada grabbed it. "Thanks," she called before pouring the ice water on Brom and Durizzle than tossing the bucket at the thugs. The bucket hit one of the thugs on the head and sent him sprawling to the ground, tripping the others.

"What the hell was that for?" Brom sputtered, glaring at them.

"Come on, let's get back to the ship before those thugs find us," Nasuada shouted.

Brom and Durizzle glanced over their shoulder at the thugs who had already pulled guns into their hands. They sobered up quickly before taking off after Nasuada as she ran toward the plane.

Meanwhile, Anakin gazed around at the city lights before sighing and stopping when a man walked toward them. "Hey, you wanna buy some donuts?" the man asked, pointing to a case in his arms.

"Um, no thank you," Anakin said. "I don't like donuts."

"Oh how about some special brownies, eh?" the man asked.

"Um, sure I guess, how much?" Anakin asked.

"Twenty dollars."

"For a brownie," Anakin frowned. "I only have two thousand credits."

"That'll do," the man said before handing him a brownie and taking the credits before stuffing them into his pocket. Anakin sniffed the brownie before eating it and Blaze appeared before him.

"Um, where did you get that brownie?" she asked.

"That man sold it to me, it's good," Anakin said.

"Um, what did he say it was again?"

"He said it was a special brownie."

"Oh no!"

Exactly five minutes later, Anakin gazed around with wide dreamy eyes. "Wow, you know dude, the sky is like so endless and yet the stars seem to close, I wonder why that is man," he said.

"Oh God," Blaze muttered before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan gazed around before frowning. _Where in the world is my former padawan?_ He thought just as a man carrying a case walked toward him.

"Hey, do you want to by some brownies?" the man asked.

"You don't want to sell me brownies," Obi-Wan said absentmindedly, waving his hands in front of the man's face.

"I don't want to sell you brownies," the man said with a slight dazed look in his eyes.

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Obi-Wan said.

"I want to go home and rethink my life," the man said, dropping the case before walking away with that same dazed look in his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed before walking onward down the street, looking for his hotheaded apprentice.

Back with Anakin, he found himself with a bunch of security people chasing after Mace, Leia, Han, and just about every other member of the story "Alagaesia Goes Crazy".

"Wow, dude, it's my friends," Anakin said dreamily, walking off to join Mace.

Mace glanced at him. "Where's Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan? Good friend he is, I like him, I like everyone in this precious world," Anakin replied dreamily.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, running over to join Anakin.

"Oh, hey, my friend, how ya been?" Anakin said dreamily.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know, I was walking and then suddenly, I stopped and then, my friends appeared, isn't that awesome, man?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You had one of those special brownies, didn't you?" he asked.

"Brownies taste good, did you know they made a car? And it like runs on water? It runs on water, man!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan groaned before shaking his head. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave him alone," he muttered.

"Less talking, more running," Mace said, gesturing toward the security that was still chasing them.

Back at the private jet. "One day away from Alagaesia and everything goes wrong," Blaze murmured.

"What do you expect? You brought them to Vegas," the stranger pointed out.

"I didn't think it would be this bad, I mean, come on, Anakin's high because he ate a "special" brownie," Blaze snapped.

"Oh no," the stranger said.

"You're telling me," Blaze muttered.

Back with Anakin and the rest of the group. "Wow, I never knew I could run so fast, I mean, we were just there and now we are here, that is awesome man," Anakin said dreamily.

"What's the matter with father?" Luke asked, running to Obi-Wan's side as the group continued to try and escape the security. They had lost half of the security by ducking down a random alley but the other half were still hot on their trail.

"Don't ask," Obi-Wan muttered.

"I thought those special brownies were outlawed and I didn't think they'd be sold in Vegas of all places," Hermonie muttered.

"Why is security chasing you?" Luke asked.

"Harry couldn't pay the thug who one the poker match two thousand dollars, what about the rest of you?" Hermonie asked.

"I killed the bartender because he was thinking some very nasty thoughts about Arya," Luke said.

"I destroyed that stupid slot machine that wouldn't let me win," Leia said.

"I just told off a bunch of thugs while trying to get Brom and Durizzle," Nasuada said.

"I called the bartender at the bar where Luke and Arya was gay," Eragon said.

"And I had to follow him to make sure he didn't get into any more trouble," Murtagh said.

"And what about you, Mace?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Leia stole my wallet so I couldn't pay for a cocktail I got at the bar," Mace replied. "Why are you running?"

"Who else is going to watch over Anakin while he's off in La-La land?" Obi-Wan replied.

"The stars sparkle, I wonder how they do that? They are beautiful like everyone in this world," Anakin said.

"God, how much longer will Anakin be in La-La land," Luke asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Obi-Wan replied.

"You know, I was walking one day and then I suddenly saw something and it was awesome man," Anakin said.

"Good God," Obi-Wan muttered as Blaze's private jet came into view. "Hurry and make for the jet."

"Wow, I heard a rumor that there was a jet and it was powered by water, by water man!" Anakin said.

"God, how much longer will we have to deal with Anakin off in La-La land?" Nasuada complained loudly.

"Whatss ah that?" Brom asked, his voice slurring.

"Didsha hearsa something?" Orizzle asked.

"God, is my father drunk _again_?" Eragon asked.

"It would appear that way."

"At least your father isn't off in La-La land," Luke muttered, practically dragging Anakin who had stopped to examine some random flowers that were sprouting around the ship. "Can I have a little help here? He's a lot heavier than I had thought."

Mace and Obi-Wan jogged over to help drag Anakin into the jet while the others quickly got into their seat, Obi-Wan put Anakin into his seat before strapping him in and getting into his own seat.

"Pilot, get us out of here," Blaze shouted.

"You've got it," the pilot replied before the plane rose into the air before flying away from Vegas.

"Wow, my hands are so big," Anakin said, gazing at his hands before looking up. "Ohhh, I can see little dots in my mind, I wonder how many they are? One…two…three…four…wow, my hands are so big. Damn, one…two…three."

Blaze sighed. "This is going to be a long trip," she muttered and suddenly the ship shuddered and Blaze turned on the comlink that was connected to the cockpit. "Pilot, what's going on?"

"We're going down!" the pilot shouted.

"Going down? Going down where?"

The pilot's reply was cut off by static as the ship suddenly lurched and starting flying to the ground. "Hold on to something!" Blaze shouted.

"To what?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I don't know, anything you can get your hands on," Blaze shouted grabbing Anakin's arm.

"Forty four…forty five…" Anakin said and suddenly the plane spun and only their restraints kept them from flying out of their seats. "Damn, one…two…three."

"Good god, where are we going to end up?" Blaze muttered, pulling out her remote before placing it between her legs and pulling out the manual. She quickly flipped through the pages and Eragon glanced at her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Trying to find a way to save our skins, I told you I never had the chance to read the entire manual," Blaze replied, flipping through the pages before stopping when she spotted something that sounded promising.

"We're going down," the pilot shouted.

"We know that!" everyone shouted back as Blaze pressed a button and suddenly, the plane crashed into a huge pool of chocolate pudding before skidding to a halt, the windows were covered completely with pudding.

"Is everyone all right?" Blaze called.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Brom complained.

"Okay, everyone's all right though Brom and Orizzle are hungover…" Blaze muttered.

"Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…" Anakin murmured dreamily as he counted tiny dots that weren't there.

"…And Anakin's still off in La-La land," she added before sighing and undoing her straps. "Well, let's see where we landed, shall we?"

**A/n what do you think? Yeah, I know I ended it pretty abruptly but when a chapter is going on thirteen pages, you tend to do that. Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to be two parts but I doubt it. Let's just say, they are currently stranded on a random island in the middle of no where. And you shall see what happens in the next chapter but not until I get some more reviews so you know what to do. Plus I could use some ideas for the next chapter so please review, oops sorry for repeating myself.**

**~ Blaze ~**


	18. Chapter 18: Stranded and Lost!

**Blaze: finally decided to update this story**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Anakin: yeah**

**Luke: yeah**

**Obi-Wan: yeah**

**Palpatine: yeah**

**Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan: (ignites lightsabers)**

**Palpatine: I'm going to run now**

**Tigerstar: wise choice**

**Palpatine: (takes off running)**

**Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan: (chases after Palpatine)**

**Blaze: here's the next chapter, by the way, in a response to one of my reviews, you have to watch a certain episode of That's 70's Show in order to understand. To say the least, special brownies are brownies that cause people to become high for lack of a better word.**

Chapter 18

Stranded and Lost!

"Where the hell are we?" Murtagh demanded as he walked out of the plane before slipping and he fell face down in the pudding Blaze had landed the plane in. He grumbled before wiping the pudding off and gazing around again. His eyes were narrowed as he scanned the area.

"I don't know, do you remember which way we went when we left Vegas?" Blaze said, looking at Anakin who was gazing up at the sky with dreamy eyes.

"Wow, the sky is so blue, I wonder how it turns that color and then turns black at night," he murmured in a dreamy voice.

"Okay then, Anakin's still off in La-La land so does anyone know which way we went when we left Vegas?" Blaze asked, looking at the rest of the group.

Mace was busy trying to free himself from the pudding he had landed in. Obi-Wan and Luke were trying to help the dark skinned Jedi Master out of the pudding. Nasuada, Arya and Eragon were watching and laughing at their efforts. Anakin was back to counting dots that weren't there; Murtagh was just gazing around the island. Harry, Hermonie and Ron were talking to each other. Leia and Han were arguing again, the stranger was drinking a cappuccino, Saphira and Thorn were diving into the waves of the ocean that surrounded the island.

"Okay then," Blaze murmured before pressing a button on her remote. She disappeared and everyone ceased in their talking before glancing at the spot where Blaze had just stood, all except Anakin that is.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know, where did Blaze go?" Obi-Wan asked, accidentally letting go of Mace who fell back into the pudding and sank beneath the surface.

"A little help here," he complained.

Luke and Obi-Wan ignored him before gazing around. "And where did Darth go?" Luke asked.

"HELP!" Mace shouted.

"Oh for crying out loud," Hermonie whispered a spell under her breath before pointing her wand at Mace and he was tossed into the ocean surrounding the island.

"God damn it, that was cold!" Mace complained through chattering teeth.

"Well, I saved your life, you idiot," Hermonie snapped before rolling her eyes and sighing. "Men."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron and Harry protested at the same time.

"I think it means she doesn't like men," Obi-Wan suggested and was thrown into a tree as Hermonie whispered a spell under her breath. He scowled angrily before rubbing his head. "What was that for?" he protested.

"I didn't mean it that way, you idiot, I do like men and I'll prove it," Hermonie hissed before walking over Eragon and kissing him straight on the lips before stalking away. Eragon fainted and Murtagh sighed before shaking his head at his weak kneed half brother.

"Eragon is like so weird," Arya said in her singsong voice.

"Yes, he is," Luke agreed, interlocking his fingers with Arya who smiled and Eragon, who had woken up again, glared at them, his hair was steaming again.

"Cool off," Murtagh hissed, picking up Eragon and tossing him into the ocean.

"COLD!" Eragon complained. "And I don't know how to swim!"

Murtagh stared at his half brother. "Selena didn't teach you how to swim?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, she taught me how to swim and that's why I'm drowning here," Eragon said sarcastically.

"Oh okay, I thought you were in serious trouble," Murtagh said before walking off to join Nasuada.

"I was being SARCASTIC!" Eragon shouted before swallowing a mouthful of salt water.

"Oh for crying out loud," Hermonie muttered before pointing her wand at Eragon and whispering a spell under her breath. Eragon was lifted out of the ocean before he was thrown roughly to the ground on the sandy beach.

"What the hell?" he protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermonie said sarcastically before whispering another spell and Eragon was thrown into a volcano that happened to be on the island.

"Oh good God," Eragon shouted angrily before screaming, "HOT!" and running down the volcano's hill but he tripped and went rolling. Everyone, except Anakin, jumped out of the way and Eragon crashed into Anakin, sending the two of them flying into the ice-cold ocean.

"What the hell?" Anakin screamed before slicing Eragon in half with his lightsaber and grumbling curses under his breath in Huttese as he stalked out of the ocean, squeezing the ice-cold water from his cloak.

"Wow, one plunge in an ice-cold ocean and the effects of the special brownies fades away, I'll have to remember that," Brom said.

"When did you get here?" Eragon's Ghost gasped in surprise.

"Just now, why did you slice my son in half, Anakin?" Brom asked, turning his attention back to Anakin.

"He knocked me into the ocean," Anakin replied with a shrug.

Brom scowled angrily before glancing up at the sky. "Can I have a little help here?" he called.

Blaze popped up behind Brom. "What do you want?" she demanded and Brom leapt up with a cry of fright.

"Don't do that," he gasped.

"Or what?" Blaze asked, flashing another evil smile that made Brom swallow before run away to hide in the active volcano. Blaze laughed before glancing at Eragon's Ghost who was floating behind Murtagh, making spooky noises and annoying his half brother.

"I'm a ghost, ooooooo," Eragon said in a spooky voice.

"Cut that out, Eragon," Murtagh hissed. "Or you'll wish Blaze doesn't make you alive again."

"Oh I'm so scared," Eragon's Ghost said.

"You should be."

Eragon snorted before floating over to Luke and scowling angrily as Luke and Arya, ignoring him, walked down the beach hand in hand.

"I like long walks on the beach," Luke commented.

"I like do too," Arya cried. "We have like so much in like common." She glanced at her fingers before crying, "OMG, I like need a like manicure."

"Shut up!" Blaze snapped. "We are stranded here, last time I checked."

"Um, you're not stranded here," Anakin pointed out.

"And neither are you," Blaze pointed out. "I just like to play this out a bit more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mace asked.

"I don't know," Blaze replied.

"OOOOOKKKKK," Luke said before rolling his eyes. "Weird girl."

"Weird? How dare you call me weird?" Blaze shouted, igniting her lightsaber.

"Umm, I'm going to run now," Luke said.

"Like good idea," Arya said, releasing Luke's hand and the younger Skywalker took off with Blaze hot on his heels. The older Skywalker watched him go before sighing and following him.

"Don't chop him up into that many pieces Blaze," he called as he hurried after Blaze and Luke.

"Thank God, we're alone," Eragon's Ghost said floating beside Arya.

"AAIIIEEEE!" Arya screamed before running away to hide behind Nasuada. Orizzle, who had appeared from behind a nearby tree, glanced at them curiously.

"What is up, yo?" he asked.

"Ghost!" Arya cried, pointing to Eragon's Ghost.

"Ghost? Where? I want to see the ghost?" Eragon cried.

"Um, brother, you are the ghost," Murtagh said.

"I am?" Eragon floated over to a tree before sticking his hand straight through the trunk. "Cool, I am a ghost."

"AHHHH! GHOST!" Arya shouted.

"GHOST!" Nasuada screamed.

"I'll protect you," Murtagh said leaping in front of Nasuada.

"I'll protect you, Arya," Luke said, appearing quite suddenly and Obi-Wan and Mace's side and causing them to leap up with a cry of fright

"What the hell?" Obi-Wan complained, glaring at the younger man. Mace had jumped so high that he ended up landing in the pudding where the ship had crashed.

"Ah come on, not again!" he complained.

Blaze, forgetting why she was running, laughed before running headlong into a tree. The tree shuddered before falling down, crushing the ship and nearly crushing Mace in the process had Luke and Obi-Wan not dragged him out of the pudding.

Everyone glared at Blaze who glanced back at them with wide-eyes. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You destroyed our only way home," Eragon's Ghost cried.

"AIIIEEE GHOST!" Arya cried.

"Be gone ghost," Luke called, leaping in front of Arya and igniting his lightsaber. Anakin appeared behind them before watching the group from behind a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eragon's Ghost demanded angrily.

"You're a ghost and you're scaring the lady," Luke snapped.

"It was your damn idiot father's fault that I'm a ghost," Eragon screamed.

"Don't you dare call my father an idiot? He may be hotheaded, reckless, stubborn..."

"Okay, we get the picture!" Everyone shouted.

"Picture? What picture? I want that picture!" Han cried out suddenly.

"Shut up, you scruffy looking nerfherder," Leia snapped angrily, smacking Han upside the head.

"Who's scruffy looking?"

Anakin rolled his eyes before leaning back against a tree as more arguments began to surface. Brom and Orizzle started arguing about something, Anakin didn't even know what it was they were arguing about.

"Murtagh is hotter then Luke!" Nasuada shouted.

"Luke is like so much hotter than Murtagh," Arya shouted back.

"Murtagh's hotter!"

"Luke's hotter!"

"Murtagh's hotter!"

"Luke's hotter!"

"You both are wrong, Anakin creams both Murtagh and Luke in hotness," Blaze snapped.

"Hey, I thought you said I was hot," Murtagh protested.

"Sorry, Murtagh and Anakin are both tied for being the most hottest guys on my list," Blaze said.

"YAY!" Murtagh shouted before Blaze pressed a button and candy began to fall from the sky. "WOOHOO CANDY!"

"Oh God," the stranger muttered before disappearing and reappearing with another jet. "Who wants to get off this island?"

"ME!" everyone shouted.

"Wait, where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around.

"Right here."

"AIIIIEEEE!" Everyone shouted, leaping twenty feet into the air and banging their heads, except Murtagh, on the bottom of the jet the stranger was flying.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Mace complained.

"Sorry," Anakin said, not sounding sorry at all.

Blaze sighed before rolling her eyes and pressing a button. The candy stopped falling and Blaze pressed another button. The characters froze in their spot and Blaze, laughing, walked past them before stepping into the ship.

"What the krithing hell?" Han shouted.

"Here's the deal," Blaze said. "Our next stop is Hollywood, the destination has already been programmed but, since we're meeting the dark lords there, I am only able to take ten characters with me. Three from the galaxy far, far away, three from Hogwarts and four from Alagaesia. Whoever the first three from each place, except Hogwarts, gets to go."

"Why except Hogwarts?" Harry demanded.

"There are only three of us stupid," Hermonie snapped as she and Ron walked into the Jet and Harry, grumbling, followed them.

"All right, the race begins now!" Blaze shouted pulling out a gun and shooting it and pressing a button on her remote. The characters were no longer frozen and they ran toward the Jet, pushing past each other as they tried to reach the Jet before everyone else.

In the end, Arya, Eragon's Ghost (mainly because he just floated through everyone), Murtagh and Brom made it for Alagaesia. Anakin (mainly because he sliced his way through the others), Luke (again, because he sliced his way through the others) and Obi-Wan (once again because he sliced his way through the others) made it for the galaxy far, far away.

"Ah man," Nasuada complained.

"Sorry guys," Blaze said before pressing a button. Nasuada and Orizzle were thrown, roughly, back into Alagaesia.

"Yo dawg, could ya have at least watched where ya threw us, homegirl?" Orizzle complained as he swam out of Leona Lake with Nasuada behind him.

"It was either that or the Spine," Blaze apologized before pressing another button and Han, Leia and Mace were tossed, quite roughly, into the deserts of Tatooine.

"Why Tatooine?" Han complained.

"It was the first planet I thought of," Blaze shrugged before closing the door to the jet and looking at the pilot. "Pilot, get us out of here. To Los Angeles and step on it."

~*~

Meanwhile, the dark lords where...

Palpatine gazed around with narrowed yellow eyes. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I do not know, master," Darth Maul admitted.

"Neither do I, master," Count Dooku admitted.

"I think we're still roaming the Hadarac Desert but I'm not sure," Morzan said.

"I could try to get an aerial view of where we are but I don't know where Shurkian is," Galbatorix admitted.

"Well, not like it would help anyway," Voldemort said narrowing his eyes.

"God, I wonder if we'll ever reach Hollywood," Palpatine said.

"I don't know," Maul and Dooku said. "Maybe we will."

"Maybe, if we can ever figure out where the bloody hell we are," Voldemort said.

...Lost somewhere in Maine.

**A/n Ha, what do you think? I finally updated and I liked that ending, the dark lords are lost in Maine, a whole country away from where the others are heading. Hahahaha, well, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. The next chapter takes place in Hollywood and I am welcomed to any ideas for the next chapter. I can't believe I have 133 reviews for this story already. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please review me your ideas because, honestly, I haven't the slightest clue of what to do in the next chapter.**

**~ Blaze ~**


	19. Chapter 19: Of Plane Rides and Pepsi

**Blaze: woohoo, time for the next chapter**

**Vader: yeah**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: shut up!**

**Darth: make me**

**Blaze: (slices Darth in half with a lightsaber)**

**Darth's Ghost: Misa all sparkly now, misa get to haunt yousa all the time now**

**Blaze: oh God, what have I done?**

**Vader: uh oh**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's chapter 19 and I hope you like it**

Chapter 19 

Of Plane Rides and Pepsi

_Somewhere in Maine…_

"Okay, does anyone know where the bloody hell we are?" Voldemort demanded gazing around the barren landscape. There were trees and grass sprouting at some places but Voldemort hadn't the slightest clue as to where they were.

"How the hell should I know?" Palpatine said before walking over to a young girl that was standing nearby talking on her cell phone. "Excuse me?"

The girl didn't answer. "And so I was like, you should really not date him but she was all like, 'I have to, I love him.' Can you believe that?" she was saying into the phone.

"Hello, I'm trying to speak to you," Palpatine shouted nearly pulling out his lightsaber.

"AIIIEEE!" the girl shouted before pulling out a can and spraying pepper spray into the Emperor's eyes. She ran off as Palpatine screamed in pain and began rubbing his eyes to try and remove the pepper spray.

"Okay, that didn't work, why don't I try?" Galbatorix suggested before walking over to a couple that was staring at the clouds that rolled past. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"Hey, you're that idiot from the Inheritance Cycle," the girl said.

"How dare you call me an idiot, you bitch?" Galbatorix shouted.

"How dare you call my girlfriend a bitch?" the man, who happened to be the WWE Wrestler John Cena, snapped before picking up Galbatorix and F Uing him over the railings that he and his girlfriend were leaning against. He and his girlfriend were visiting Maine while Cena waited for the next episode of Raw.

"Okay, that didn't work," Voldemort muttered. "I'll try this time." He walked over to a group of girls that were walking toward them. "Excuse me?"

"AHHH!! It's Voldy!" the girls shouted before running away in fright, one of the girls, who had her boyfriend with her, screamed in fear. The boyfriend punched Voldemort so hard in the eye that Voldy was sent flying into a pole and he fell into the hard packed earth.

"Well, that didn't work," Maul said.

"You think," Dooku retorted before the two of them sighed before walking over to ask another group of girls a question. This time, the girls' boyfriends tossed Dooku and Maul into the lake that was beside the road where the dark lords were standing.

"Good God," Morzan muttered. "I'm surrounded by idiots, I should have stayed with the Good Guys." He sighed before walking over to a group of girls. "Excuse me?"

The group of girls glanced at him before squealing, "you look like Murtagh!"

"Um, yeah, anyway, where are we?" Morzan asked.

"Maine," one of the girls offered.

"Dairy, Maine to be more exact," another girl added.

"Thank you, and where is this Maine?" Morzan asked.

"The northeastern section of the U.S, duh," a third girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Um thanks, do you know where Hollywood is?"

"That is like at the other end of the country," the first girl said.

"Thank you," Morzan said before walking back to join the dark lords who were still aching from their run ins. "We're in Maine and we are a country away from Hollywood."

"How did you get that information?"

"I have my ways."

Voldemort snorted. "So what are we supposed to do? How the hell are we supposed to get to Maine?" he demanded.

Blaze popped up. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? I have a private jet waiting for you," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Voldy demanded. "And my name's not Voldy!"

Galby laughed before scowling angrily. "My name's not Galby," Baldy muttered before glaring at Blaze. "Not funny."

Blaze laughed. "It kind of was."

"Hahahahaha," Palpy said before scowling angrily. "My name's not Palpy."

Dooku and Maul exchanged glances. "I'm so glad Blaze was unable to think of nicknames for us," Dooku commented.

Blaze shrugged. "Whatever," she said before she started to disappear.

"Wait! How the hell are we supposed to get to Hollywood?" Voldy demanded.

"Take the private jet, duh," Blaze replied.

"Where is the private jet?" Morzan asked.

"New Jersey," Blaze replied before disappearing, leaving the dark lords to stare after her with disbelief and anger in their eyes.

~*~

_Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean…_

Anakin gazed out of the window at the waters that rolled past before glancing at Blaze who had appeared, quite suddenly, at his side.

"Don't do that," Luke gasped glaring at Blaze who shrugged.

"I was giving instructions to the dark lords, they are probably going to be late," she said.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because they're in Maine and the private jet I have for them is in New Jersey," Blaze replied.

"Those are like two hundred miles apart," Hermonie commented. "At least I think so."

"That's about right," The stranger said glancing over his shoulder at the passengers and the plane tipped dangerously, causing the people, who weren't in their seats to go flying forward. Eragon's Ghost just flew through everything and suddenly found himself floating on the outside of the plane.

"Okay, that was weird," Murtagh said gazing at his half-brother.

"Eragon, come back here this instant," Brom commanded.

"Ah bleh, I'm having fun," Eragon's Ghost snapped as he floated through another plane, freaking out the passengers and nearly causing the pilot to pass out.

"Weirdo," Murtagh muttered.

"You're like telling me," Arya said with a small smile before she glanced at Luke. "Tell your like dad thanks for like slicing Eragon in like half."

"Arya says thank you for killing Eragon," Luke said, looking at his father.

Anakin smiled. "Glad to be of service," he said.

"How did your lightsaber work after that plunge into the ocean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm actually not sure," Anakin admitted before igniting his lightsaber. It flickered before dying and no matter what Anakin did; it would not turn on again. "Ah come on, not again!"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan said warningly narrowing his eyes. "You broke your lightsaber _again_, didn't you?"

Anakin hid the broken lightsaber. "Nooooooo," he said widening his eyes innocently.

"I'm sure," Obi-Wan muttered rolling his eyes.

Hermonie and Harry watched them for a long moment before looking at Ron who was eating a chocolate cake that had appeared out of nowhere. "Ohhh, CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Hermonie cried.

"Give me," Harry shouted and the two of them tackled Ron to the ground.

"My chocolate cake," Ron complained.

"No mine," Harry shouted, trying to take the cake back.

"No, it's mine," Hermonie shouted and the three of them began rolling around the floor of the plane, trying to get the cake that surprisingly wasn't getting squashed every time it impacted the floor.

"Mmm, chocolate," Blaze murmured before walking up calmly to Ron, taking the cake, and disappearing.

"HEY, THAT WAS MINE!" Ron, Hermonie and Harry shouted at the same time and were suddenly hit on the heads with three chocolate cream pies.

"Mmm, chocolate cream pie!" The stranger muttered, licking his lips before walking into the passenger's lounge, grabbing the chocolate cream pie Harry was about to take before sitting down and starting to eat it.

"Wait! If you're here then who's flying the plane?" Hermonie asked around a mouthful of chocolate cream pie.

"Eragon," the stranger murmured around the chocolate cream pie. The plane dipped and Hermonie, Harry, Ron and the stranger were thrown to the other end of the plane, each of them getting bombarded by pies, chairs, ice cream, stones, paint and soda.

"Where the hell did this ice cream, stones, paint and sodas come from?" Hermonie complained. She was covered in a chocolate cream pie, vanilla ice cream, a stone, hot pink paint and Sprite. Harry was covered in a banana cream pie, strawberry ice cream, a stone, pale pink paint and Dr. Pepper. Ron was covered in pumpkin pie, chocolate ice cream, several pebbles, rusty orange paint and Pepsi.

"Pepsi!" Blaze shouted appearing quite suddenly with a case of Pepsi in her hands. She opened one bottle before chugging it and tossing another bottle at the stranger whom had escaped getting covered with pebbles, ice cream, pies, paint and soda.

"Thanks," the stranger said, opening the bottle before taking a drink, just as the plane dipped again and the Pepsi spilled over him. "God damn it," he screeched angrily. "Wasted some good Pepsi." Grumbling under his breath, the stranger disappeared and Blaze sighed.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, sorry that this chapter isn't exactly what you call funny**

**Darth: it's supposed to be about Hollywood**

**Blaze: I decided to make chapter 20 Hollywood**

**Darth: oh okay, that's fine by me, I guess, can't wait for the next chapter**

**Mace: me too**

**Obi-Wan: me three**

**Anakin: me four**

**Tigerstar: me five**

**Palpatine: me six**

**Tigerstar: um…**

**Obi-Wan, Mace and Anakin: (ignites lightsabers)**

**Palpatine: phew, thank God, I'm in Maine**

**Obi-Wan, Mace and Anakin: (hitch a ride to Maine and appear quite suddenly behind Palpatine)**

**Palpatine: ah damn it (takes off running with Obi-Wan, Mace and Anakin hard on his heels)**

**Blaze: (laughs) well please review and I'll post chapter 20 as soon as I get some more ideas as to what to do in Hollywood.**


	20. Chapter 20: Hollywood Madness

**Blaze: finally, I was able to do this chapter**

**Darth: It's about time**

**Tigerstar: yeah, it is**

**Blaze: ah bleh, here is the long awaited **_**Hollywood**_** chapter and also thank you to thisisforyou, Jedi totallyNsane and Unsharpened for their ideas, I might use all of them but I haven't decided yet.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the names of the actors or director of the movie "New Moon" and I'm only saying this once so please don't sue me.**_

Chapter 20

Hollywood Madness

_Somewhere above Colorado…_

Palpatine gazed around the country landscape before sighing and leaning back in his seat, his ugly yellow eyes scanning the ground below. "How much longer?" he complained.

"Complain, complain, that is all you ever do," the pilot snapped. "Now shut up before I toss you out of the plane. Blaze said to be nice but she never said anything about letting you fly the rest of the way to L.A."

"You wouldn't dare," Voldemort hissed.

"Try me."

"Could you please stop jiggling the plane, I feel sick," Galbatorix moaned before resting his hands on his head.

"You look sick," Morzan commented.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy."

"Phew, that's good, I thought you were sick for a moment," Morzan said with a small smile.

"Ever heard of sarcasm," the Alagaesian King retorted angrily before moaning and walking quickly to the bathroom on the private jet.

Maul and Dooku, who were lounging in their chairs and rubbing their feet, glanced at each other. "I didn't know Galbatorix had air sickness," Maul commented.

"He's always been that way, that's why he had Shurikan fly low when he was younger," said Morzan.

"Shut up," Galbatorix yelled before you could hear him retching in the bathroom.

Maul laughed before rubbing his feet again. "Why did Blaze park the jet in New Jersey?" he complained. "We had to walk five hundred miles just to get to the jet and they nearly left without us."

"My feet are still aching," Dooku muttered.

"And you say I complain a lot," Palpatine said to the pilot who just snorted in reply and dipped the plane causing Galbatorix, who had appeared from the bathroom, to go running back into it.

"That guy is weird," the pilot commented.

"You're telling me, I should have stayed with the good guys," said Morzan grumbling under his breath.

"Well whose fault was that?" Voldemort asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yours," Morzan said.

"How dare you say it was my fault?!"

"It was all of your faults!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"No fighting or you are going to have to fly the rest of the way to L.A," the pilot snapped angrily.

"Well tell him to stop being a dumbass," Morzan snapped angrily.

"How dare you call me a dumbass?" Voldemort hissed.

"I dare because you re a dumbass," Morzan snapped angrily. "All you dark lords are dumbasses, I should never had joined you idiots."

"How dare you call us idiots?" Maul demanded igniting his ruby lightsaber.

"Yes, how dare you call us idiots?" Dooku hissed, igniting his lightsaber before the two of them leapt at Morzan who shouted "_brisingr"_ and flames erupted from his palm before crashing into the dark lord.

"Stop that, Morzan, you work for me and that means you work for me," Galbatorix hissed, walking into the main area of the jet.

"Oh as if, I would rather be with the Good Guys, at least they aren't a bunch of idiots," Morzan hissed.

Galbatorix snarled at him before pointing his palm at him. "_Brisingr,_" he shouted and flames erupted from his palm.

"_Adurna_," Morzan shouted back and water emerged from his palm before crashing into the fire and putting it out.

"_Blothr,_" Galbatorix commanded and the water came to a stop before disappearing.

"_Brisingr_!" Morzan shouted and flames flew at Galbatorix again, the King leapt backwards.

"_Skolir nosu fra brisingr,_" he shouted and a shield appeared around him, thwarting the path of the fire.

"That does it!" the pilot shouted before putting the jet on autopilot and walking into the lounge area. He grabbed Galbatorix, Morzan, Maul, Dooku, Voldemort and Palpatine, who had been sitting by himself watching the fight, and tossed them out of the jet right above a movie set in L.A.

"What did I do?!" Palpatine protested as he fell.

"Nothing, I just don't like you."

"That's mean!"

_Two hours of falling went past…_

"When are we going to stop falling?" Voldemort asked as he shifted into a lying position and gazed at the sky that was getting smaller.

"I don't even want to think about that," Morzan muttered as he gazed at the sky as well.

Maul and Dooku were sitting cross-legged in the middle of the air, watching the sky grow smaller. "Is it just me or have we been falling for longer than normal?" Dooku asked.

"I think so," Maul said.

"See, I can be nice when I want to be," Blaze said appearing out of nowhere in a speeder.

"Can I have a lift?" Galbatorix asked.

"No way I hate you," Blaze snapped.

"Give in to your hate, Blaze," Palpatine said from where he was also in a cross-legged position.

"Shut up about that already, you idiot," Blaze snapped.

"Give in to your anger as well, Blaze," Palpatine said and was suddenly covered in grape jelly. "Ew, I hate grape!"

Blaze laughed before putting her remote away, Morzan glanced up at her. "Can I have a lift?" he asked.

"Sure," Blaze said before piloting the speeder to catch Morzan who shifted into his seat and glanced at the other falling dark lords.

"See ya suckers!" Morzan shouted before saluting and laughing as Blaze flew the speeder away.

Palpatine, Galbatorix, Voldemort, Maul and Dooku scowled angrily at him as they suddenly increased in speed in their falling and they suddenly crashed into a movie set.

"AIEEEE!" Kristen Stewart, the girl who plays Bella, shouted before leaping backwards in fright.

"What the hell was that about?" Robert Pattinson, the boy who plays Edward, shouted leaping backwards and glaring at the newcomers.

"Where the hell are we?" Voldemort demanded gazing around with narrowed eyes.

"We are trying to film here, you idiot," Chris Weitz, the director of the movie _New Moon_, complained.

"Yeah, who the hell are these people?" Taylor Lautner, the person who plays Jacob, asked curiously.

"Hahahah, Taylor's a girls name!" Voldemort laughed.

"WHAT?!" Taylor shouted before punching Voldemort hard in the face.

"Ow!" the dark snake lord complained rubbing his face.

"Taylor can be a boys name as well as a girls name," Ashley Greene, the girl who plays Alice, pointed out.

"Yeah, now do us a huge favor and get out of here! We are trying to film," Nikki Reed, the girl who plays Rosalie, snapped angrily.

"And what if we don't want to?" Palpatine demanded.

"Security!" Edi Gathegi, the guy who plays Laurent, shouted.

"What?" a security officer asked walking over to join them.

"These idiots interrupted our filming and now we have to start all over," Kristen replied.

"I'm on it!" the security called back up and a bunch of security guards appeared.

"Uh oh, time to go!" Palpatine shouted before using the Force to flip over the security guards and taking off running.

"Wait for us!" Galbatorix, Maul, Voldemort and Dooku shouted before running after Palpatine with security chasing after them.

~*~

_Somewhere near Skywalker Ranch…_

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the ranch that lay below him as the stranger brought the jet down about a mile away from the ranch. "Where are we?" he asked, glancing at Blaze who sat beside him.

"Yeah, where are we?" Eragon's Ghost asked curiously as he floated beside Arya.

"AIIEEE, get this like ghost away like from me!" Arya screamed.

"Get away from the lady, ghost," Luke shouted.

Brom laughed and Murtagh chuckled as Eragon's Ghost glared at him. "What's so funny, brother?" he demanded.

"You're still a ghost," Murtagh replied still laughing at his half-brother.

"Yeah, I'm a ghost but that means you can't do anything to me, hahahaha," Eragon's Ghost shouted gleefully before floating into the cockpit of the jet.

"Ahhhh!" the stranger yelled and the jet suddenly jerked to a stop roughly on the ground.

"Nice going, stranger!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Well tell Eragon not to scare me like that!" the stranger shouted back before shutting down the jet and walking back into the lounge.

"I want a pie," Blaze muttered before disappearing and reappearing with a square shaped cherry pie.

"Hey cool, you made a cherry cobbler," the stranger said with a small smile.

"No, it's a square shaped pie," Blaze snapped angrily.

"Pi is not square, it is a ratio of a circle," the stranger snapped.

"A pie can be square if you cook it that way," Blaze snapped.

"Pi is the ratio of the circumference of a circle, don't you know your math?"

"Pies can be squares!" Blaze snapped angrily.

"Do you have any idea as to what they are talking about?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Anakin replied with a shrug before gazing around and glancing at Blaze as she and the stranger continued to argue about whether pies can be squares or not. "Blaze, where are we?"

Blaze stopped in her argument before gazing out of the window. "Near Nicasio, California," she replied.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well duh, your creator, the creator of the Star Wars galaxy, lives here."

"Cool, I finally get to meet the guy who decided to have it fit to have me killed by Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"And I also get to meet the guy who decided to have me burned by Obi-Wan," Anakin grumbled.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!" everyone shouted.

"Pies can be squares!" Blaze shouted.

"Pi is the ratio of the circumference of a circle so it can't be square," the stranger shouted back as the two of them led the way out of the jet and toward Skywalker Ranch.

"Pies can be cooked into the shape of a square!" Blaze shouted angrily.

"No, Pi is a ratio of a circle!" Blaze shouted.

Anakin sighed before rolling his eyes and scanning the area. He spotted a barn with animals, a garden with fruits and vegetables, vineyards, an outdoor swimming pool, a fitness center with racquetball courts, a lake, an observatory, and a theater.

"Wow, this guy must be rich!" Eragon's Ghost exclaimed.

"You think," Blaze retorted sarcastically.

"No, I know," Eragon's Ghost replied and suddenly disappeared before reappearing covered in tar and feathers. "How the hell did this happen?" he complained.

"AIIEEE GHOST!" Arya shouted.

"I'll protect you," Luke said jumping in front of Arya just as an old man walked into the open.

"What the hell? This is private property!" George Lucas said narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry Lucas," the stranger said. "We wanted you to see some people." He glanced at Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan before gesturing for them to come forwards.

"Why should I? He caused my father to die!" Luke cried.

"Come on, son," Anakin snapped, grabbing Luke's arm and practically dragging him forward, Obi-Wan had already moved to the stranger's side.

"Holy shit," Lucas said, his eyes wide with shock. "Wow, I didn't expect that."

"How dare you have me killed off by Anakin?" Obi-Wan shouted angrily.

"How dare you have me burned on Mustafar?!" Anakin shouted.

"How dare you kill off my father?!" Luke shouted.

"You made me get burned on Mustafar by Obi-Wan," Anakin said angrily.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!" everyone else, including Lucas, shouted at the exact same time.

"There is a reason for those decisions," Lucas said. "Talk to my wife but not right now because she's pissed and she has a couple of blasters and lightsabers that actually work."

Luke took a step back. "I know how women are, I'm backing out of this one," he said.

"But…But…never mind," Anakin said before muttering under his breath, "but I got burned on Mustafar."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!" everyone, who had overheard him, shouted at the same time and at that instant, Palpatine, Voldemort, Maul, Dooku, and Galbatorix appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! That's the idiot who created me!" Palpatine shouted.

"And me!" Maul added.

"Me too!" Dooku said.

Morzan, who had taking over flying Blaze's speeder when she returned to the Good Guys private jet, landed the speeder before leaping out of it. "Hi peoples," he said and paused when Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers, Murtagh and Arya prepared their spells and Harry, Hermonie and Ron, who had not spoken throughout this entire chapter because they had just woken up, prepared their wands. "Wait, I'm on your side!"

"Is he really?" Hermonie asked, glancing at Blaze.

"Yup and pies can be squares," Blaze said angrily to the stranger.

"No they can't be triangles, Pi is part of a circle and not a triangle," the stranger snapped.

Blaze blinked. "How the hell did we move to triangles?" she asked.

Lucas frowned. "Interesting," he muttered.

Blaze sighed. "What about the pie?"

Anakin smiled. "Mmm pie, did Padmé make it?" he asked.

"Who's Padmé?" everyone, except Obi-Wan and Lucas, asked.

"Cherry, hmm, or pecan, hmm, or rhubarb, or apple," Anakin muttered not replying to their question.

Everyone looked at him. "We're not discussing _types_ of pie!" everyone shouted.

The stranger walked over to join them. "Pi is part of the circumference of a circle," he said.

Blaze glowered angrily. "IT CAN BE A SQUARE!" she snapped angrily.

"I'm out of this, I'm going back to my wife, not some more actors and actresses, I'm getting tired of these guys already," Lucas muttered before walking back into his ranch.

Dooku looked at Hermonie. "Hey baby, have you ever gone out with a Jedi?" he asked.

Hermonie glowered in anger before stealing the stranger's lightsaber and slicing Dooku in half and stalking away, muttering curses under her breath.

Blaze sighed before pressing the make alive button on her remote but it didn't work. "Come on, stop killing my characters, I need them for the next chapters and my remote ain't working," she complained.

Dooku's Ghost floated by. "I can't help it if she's cute," he said.

Eragon's Ghost smiled. "Cool, company," he said before floating after Dooku.

"Ah shit, I'm a ghost getting haunted by a ghost," Dooku complained before floating away.

"Come back here, Dooku, I got company," Eragon's Ghost shouted before floating after Dooku's Ghost.

Blaze sighed before walking away and Anakin glanced after her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go make a square blueberry pie," Blaze replied before disappearing.

"Pi is apart of a circle," the stranger shouted before disappearing and leaving all the Inheritance Cycle, Star Wars and Harry Potter characters staring after them.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: (eating a square blueberry pie) I hope you liked this chapter and sorry it's not that much about Hollywood**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Tigerstar: so did I (take Blaze's square pie and eats it)**

**Blaze: oh no you didn't (slices Tigerstar in half with a lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: not again**

**Dooku's Ghost: now you know how I feel**

**Hermonie: you deserved it**

**Eragon's Ghost: cool, more company**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: ahhhh! (Floats away)**

**Eragon's ghost: ah well, at least I still have Dooku for company**

**Dooku's Ghost: ahhhh! (Floats away)**

**Eragon's Ghost: ah come on (floats after them)**

**Anakin: (laughs)**

**Blaze: (laughs before handing half of her square pie to Anakin)**

**Anakin: thanks**

**The stranger: pi is apart of the circumference of a circle**

**Blaze: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY**

**The stranger: no! Can I have a piece, please?**

**Blaze: (sighs) fine (hands a piece of the square pie to the stranger.) Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and sorry for the long author's note and I know the title has nothing to do with the story but oh well**


	21. Chapter 21: To Dance or To IM Part 1

**Blaze: yay! I was finally able to start chapter 21**

**Darth: (eating spaghetti) cool**

**Blaze: Mmm spaghetti**

**Darth: mine! (Takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: ah come on! (Chases after Darth)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and here are the screennames**

**Palpatine: Confucius1000 **

**Anakin: SaberMonkey2**

**Luke: TripleX3**

**Tigerstar: Starcat4**

**Obi-Wan: Lucky2**

**Ashfur: DeathBecomesHim**

**Eragon: Protégé**

**Murtagh: ILoveCandy**

**Hermonie: Heavenly3**

Chapter 21

To Dance or To IM Part 1

_Somewhere Outside of L.A…_

"Well, that was weird," Anakin commented. "We just suddenly appeared here in the middle of nowhere."

"Ahhh! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Eragon's Ghost screamed floating close to Dooku's Ghost.

"Get away from me you idiot," Dooku's Ghost said angrily before floating away.

"I wanna cappuccino, damn it, I'm a ghost, I can't drink a cappuccino," Eragon's Ghost complained angrily, glaring at Blaze.

"Don't look at me! I didn't have nothing to do with it," Blaze retorted narrowing her eyes.

"Well, why haven't you made me alive yet?" Eragon's Ghost demanded.

"AIIEEEEE GHOST!" Arya screamed ducking behind Luke who ignited his lightsaber and held it out in front of him.

"Stay away from the lady, Ghost," he said.

"What can you do?" Eragon's Ghost snapped floating right into Luke's lightsaber and Blaze accidentally pressed the make-alive button. Eragon appeared alive but was instantly killed because of his stupidness and he reappeared as a ghost.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"You were being stupid, floating into Luke's lightsaber when I still had my remote," Blaze snapped.

Dooku's Ghost was drinking a cappuccino at this time. "Ah, I love cappuccinos," he said with a small smile.

"How the hell can you drink a cappuccino and I can't!" Eragon's Ghost yelled angrily.

"Because I'm cool like that," Dooku's Ghost replied with a shrug.

"I wanna cappuccino," Palpatine said.

"Shut up, no one cares what you want," everyone yelled.

Palpatine cried. "I just wanted a cappuccino," he said, tears streaming down his face.

"Crybaby," Dooku's Ghost and Maul muttered.

"You're telling me," Obi-Wan said.

"That's mean," Palpatine cried running away.

"Like idiot," Arya muttered.

"What to do? What to do?" Blaze muttered flipping her remote around and Anakin glanced at her.

"I would do that…" he began just as Blaze dropped the remote and a bright green button was pressed. "…If I were you, never mind." Anakin finished just as a bright flash of light blinded everyone and they disappeared, reappearing in two groups. Palpatine, Anakin, Luke, Tigerstar, Obi-Wan, Ashfur, Eragon, Murtagh, and Hermonie were on one side. Sidious, Vader, Ben, Arya, Hollyleaf, Firestar, Eragon's Ghost, Ron, Harry, and Brom were on the other side.

"What the hell? That's me!" Palpatine yelled pointing at Sidious.

"Get away from me, nice guy!" Sidious yelled.

"Whoa, that's me," Anakin said pointing to Vader. "I look ugly."

"No thanks to Mustafar," Vader said.

"Shut up about that already!" Everyone yelled.

Obi-Wan and Ben were looking at each other. "Damn you've gotten old," Obi-Wan said to Ben.

"Ah shut up you pipsqueak," Ben retorted.

"Ahhh!!!!! Ghost!" Eragon screamed.

"Why me?" Eragon's Ghost said with a sigh, if ghosts can sigh that is.

"What about me?" Morzan complained.

"All right, Morzan and Durizzle go to that side," Blaze pointed to where Anakin and his group were. "Galbatorix and Orizzle, go over there," she pointed to where Harry was.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Galbatorix yelled.

"Next time I'll put you on a space shuttle if you don't shut up and do as you're told," Blaze snapped, her finger hovering over the remote.

"Um, no never mind," Galbatorix said hurrying over to Harry's side and Ron hit him in the head with a hammer.

Orizzle joined him. "What is up, yo?" he shouted before starting to break dance and everyone in the group stopped to watch him with wide-eyes.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Blaze said happily before pressing a button and the two groups disappeared.

~*~

_In the Computer Room… _

_SaberMonkey2 has logged on_

_TripleX3 has logged on_

_Lucky2 has logged on_

**TripleX3:** what is up with your screenname father?

**SaberMonkey2: **don't ask me, I didn't choose it

**Lucky2:** I'm sure

**SaberMonkey2:** shut up Obi-Wan and what's with your screenname?

**Lucky2: **I'm lucky

**SaberMonkey2:** I thought you didn't believe in luck

**Lucky2:** I don't but Blaze does and I ain't gonna argue with her

**SaberMonkey2:** true

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Confucius1000:** what the hell Blaze?!

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze:** stop cussing (hits Palpatine upside the head with a sledgehammer)

_Blaze has logged off_

**Confucius1000:** ow!

_Starcat4 has logged on_

**Starcat4: **hi peoples

**SaberMonkey2:** who the hell are you?

**Confucius1000:** he cussed, why doesn't he get hit in the head with a sledgehammer?

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze:** cause I like him

_Blaze has logged off_

_Loverboy has logged on_

**Loverboy:** hi bye

_Loverboy has logged off_

**Confucius1000:** who the…heck was that?

**TripleX3:** I haven't the slightest clue

**Confucius1000: **come to the dark side Luke

**TripleX3:** go to hell

**Confucius1000: **he cussed too

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **so? I like him

_Blaze has logged off_

**Confucius1000: **no body likes me and I thought the evil one was the one everyone hated

**Everyone:** we do hate him but we hate you too

**Confucius1000:** that's mean

**Starcat4:** qui quienes comer?

**SaberMonkey2:** huh?

**TripleX3:** what the heck?

**Lucky2:** that is weird

**Starcat4:** qui?

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **stop speaking Spanish, Tigerstar, or I'll toss you back into StarClan or the Dark Forest

_(Everyone in StarClan and the Dark Forest: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!)_

**Lucky2:** I think I might have felt a disturbance in the Force

**TripleX3:** me too

**SaberMonkey2:** me three

**Confucius1000: **I didn't feel anything

**Starcat4:** that's mean

**Blaze:** I know, thank you

_Blaze has logged off_

_Loverboy has logged on_

**Loverboy: **hey everybody, where's Hermonie?

_Loverboy has logged off_

_Heavenly3 has logged on_

_Protégé has logged on_

_ILoveCandy has logged on_

_DeathBecomesHim has logged on_

_Starcat4 has logged off_

**Protégé:** who the hell is ILoveCandy?

**ILoveCandy:** you're half-brother you idiot

**DeathBecomesHim:** hi

**Lucky2: **who the hell are you?

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **(lifts steel chair) who cussed?

**Lucky2: **Palpatine!

**Confucius1000: **No, I didn't (gets hit in the head with a steel chair) that's it, I'm out of this stupid place

_Confucius1000 has logged off_

**Everyone: **yay!!!!!!!!!

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Everyone: **boo!!!!

**Confucius1000: **that's mean

_Confucius1000 has logged off_

**Everyone: **yay!!!!!

**Heavenly3:** Hi peoples

**Protégé:** who are you?

_Loverboy has logged on_

**Loverboy:** HERMONIE!!!!!!

_Loverboy has logged off_

**Heavenly3:** does he ever stay on?

**DeathBecomesHim:** no

**Heavenly3:** who the hell are you?

**ILoveCandy: **I think that's a cat

**SaberMonkey2:** a cat? What the hell is a cat doing on here?

**Protégé:** seriously

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **who cussed?

**TripleX3:** Eragon!

_Protégé has logged off to run and hide_

**Blaze: **I thought so

_Blaze has logged off to find some pie_

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Everyone:** boo!!!!!!!

**Confucius1000: **stupid shitheads

_Confucius1000 has logged off_

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **who cussed?

**Everyone:** PALPATINE!

**Blaze:** I'll be right back

_Blaze has logged off to go kick Palpatine's ass to the moon_

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Confucius1000: **what's up peoples?

**Everyone:** boo!!!!!

**DeathBecomesHim:** I'd run if I were you

**Confucius1000:** why? Wait! What are you doing in my,hkjdkgjskljsgsa

**Confucius1000: **hlgkshklghsalglskgjslkjgs

**Confucius1000:** wkjtwyuoituwjf s sklhlskd hlsdkhgsk

**Confucius1000:** kshjgklshjglkskhs

_Confucius1000 has logged off do to technical difficulties_

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze:** (puts away machete) told you I'd take care of him

_Starcat4 has logged on_

**Starcat4: **what did I miss?

**Everyone:** Palpatine died

**Starcat4:** who the hell is Palpatine?

**Blaze:** (lifts machete) what was that?

**Starcat4:** ummm, bye

_Starcat4 has logged off and ran to StarClan_

_(All of StarClan: get out of here, you are not welcomed (kicks Tigerstar's ass to the Dark Forest))_

_(All of the Dark Forest cats: get out of here, you are not welcomed (kicks Tigerstar's ass out of the forest))_

_Starcat4 has logged on_

**Starcat4: **no one likes me

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Confucius1000:** you're not the only one

_Confucius1000 has logged off_

**Everyone: **who was that?

**Blaze: **and I like you

**Starcat4: **yay!!!!!!!!!!

**ILoveCandy:** that was weird

**SaberMonkey2:** you're telling me

**TripleX3:** what happened to all the others?

**Heavenly3:** I haven't the slightest clue

_Protégé has logged on_

**Protégé:**is it safe?

**Blaze: **did you cuss?

**Protégé:** no!

**Blaze: **are you lying to me?

**Protégé:** ummmm, truthfully? No

_Blaze has logged off to go kick Eragon's ass_

**Protégé:** ah come on

_Protégé has logged off to run to France_

**Lucky2:** that was weird

**SaberMonkey2:** you're telling me

**TripleX3:** well I'm going to go spar, anyone want to come with me?

**SaberMonkey2: **I would but uh…

**Lucky2:** did you lose your lightsaber…again?!

**SaberMonkey2:** umm, I misplaced it, there's a difference

**Lucky2:** no there isn't (sighs) let's go find it

_Lucky2 has logged off to go help Anakin find his lightsaber_

_SaberMonkey2 has logged off to help_

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Confucius1000: **where's Anakin and Obi-Wan?

**Everyone:** booo!!!!!!!

**Confucius1000:** ah come on!

_Confucius1000 has logged off to go find Anakin and Obi-Wan_

**TripleX3:** (finds Anakin's lightsaber in a tree) I better go give this to my father…not, I think I'll hide it again

_TripleX3 has logged off to hide Anakin's lightsaber _

_SaberMonkey2 has logged on_

**SaberMonkey2: **tell me the truth, has anyone seen my lightsaber?

**Everyone:** (innocently) noooooo!

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Confucius1000: **Luke had it

**Everyone: **nice going idiot

**Confucius1000: **what?

**SaberMonkey2: **Stars, not again, the last time Luke found my lightsaber, he hid it in a Rancor pit

_SaberMonkey2 has logged off to find Luke_

**Everyone:** (glares at Palpatine)

**Confucius1000:** what?

**Everyone: **kill him!

**Confucius1000: **ahhhhh!!!!!!!

_Confucius1000 has logged off to run to Spain_

**Starcat4:** what's the matter with him?

**DeathBecomesHim:** I don't know, I think it has something to do with his mental instability

_Confucius1000 has logged on while on the run_

**Confucius1000:** it is not!!!!!!!

_Confucius1000 has logged off_

**Starcat4:** ooooookkkkkkk, well, I'm bored

_Starcat4 has logged off to go find the pie_

**DeathBecomesHim:** I'll join you

_DeathBecomesHim has logged off to help Tigerstar find some pie_

**ILoveCandy:** that was rude, everyone left us

**Heavenly3: **you're telling me

**ILoveCandy:** yup

_Loverboy has logged on_

**Loverboy:**HERMONIE!!!!!! I'm here for you!!!!!

**Heavenly3:** ahhhhhh!!!!! STALKER!!!

**ILoveCandy:** where?

**Heavenly3:** that guy! (points to Loverboy)

**ILoveCandy:** I hate stalkers!

**Loverboy:** look who's talking

**ILoveCandy:** that does it

_ILoveCandy has logged off to go find Loverboy and kick his ass_

**Loverboy:** dream on, Murtagh

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **I'd run if I were you

**Loverboy:** I don't run from nobody, where's the cake?

**Blaze: **Murtagh is pissed, he was saying something about dragging you to Mustafar and ducking you into the river of lava before tossing you out into open space and I'm going to let him do it

**Loverboy:** dream on, if he wants to live up to being Hermonie's friend, he'd better think tw….

_Loverboy has mysteriously logged off _

**On Mustafar...**

**Murtagh:** I don't give a damn what Hermonie thinks of me (tosses Loverboy into the river of lava)

**Loverboy:** join me for a swim (tries to grab him and drag him in)

**Blaze:** oh no you didn't, you may be my Dad but you ain't going to harm one of my favorite characters (dumps a bunch of ice-cold water on Loverboy and disappears with Murtagh just behind her)

**Anakin: **now you know how I feel

**Everyone including Loverboy: **SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!

_Blaze has logged on_

**Everyone: **(stares at Blaze)

**Blaze: **what?

**Everyone: **you did that to your Dad (points to Mustafar scene)

**Blaze: **(shrugs)

**Heavenly3:** you're mean

**Blaze: **I'm not mean, I'm evil

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Confucius1000:** yes!!!!!!!

**Blaze: **I've always been evil, dumbass (picks up Palpatine and tosses him at Loverboy)

**On Mustafar...**

**Loverboy: **(climbs out of river of lava)

**Palpatine:** help me!!!!! (Flies at Loverboy)

**Loverboy:** (sidesteps) go to hell

**Palpatine: **hey! ahhhhh! (Lands in river of lava)

**Blaze: **besides, he didn't get hurt and I have something for him

_Blaze has logged off_

_Loverboy has logged on_

**Loverboy: **where's my cake?!!!

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze:** get over here!

**Loverboy:** don't talk to me that way, where's my cake?

**Blaze: **if you want you cake, come here!!!!!!

**Loverboy:** a second, Hermonie, I'm sorry for scaring you

**Heavenly3:** don't do that again, idiot (hits Loverboy upside the head with a large boulder)

_Heavenly3 has logged off_

**ILoveCandy:** I think I'm going to go find her

_ILoveCandy has logged off_

**Blaze:** well, are you coming or not?

**Loverboy: **be right there, wonder what Sophia is up to

**Blaze: **if you say that again, you're losing part of your surprise

**Loverboy:** I'm on my way

_Blaze has logged off_

_Loverboy has logged off_

~*~

Blaze glanced up as the stranger walked toward her. "Well, where's my surprise?" he asked as he came to a stop beside the authoress.

"That, and now that you have your surprise, leave for at least two chapters," Blaze said.

"Fine now what is it?" the stranger asked.

Blaze sighed before pressing a button on her remote and a dark blue Mustang (yes, Mace's), appeared with Padmé in the passenger's seat and Leia in the backseat. "Now leave, the cakes in the trunk," Blaze said.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you in four or five chapters!" the stranger shouted happily.

"Nope, Padmé and Leia will disappear in two chapters," Blaze replied.

"That's fine, we can enjoy the cake," the stranger said, leaping into Mace's Mustang and driving off

Mace popped up out of nowhere. "Ah come on, why did you give him _my_ Mustang?" he complained.

"Cause I wanted to," Blaze replied and Mace grumbled before disappearing just as the rest of the IM group appeared quite suddenly to Blaze's side.

"AIIIEEEEE!" Blaze screamed before pressing a button her remote and the IM group was suddenly covered in chocolate ice cream.

Anakin glared at her. "What was that for?!" he complained.

"You scared me!" Blaze replied.

Luke sighed. "Come on, father, let's go duel before Obi-Wan gets impatient," he said.

"The day Obi-Wan is impatient is the day hell will freeze over," Anakin muttered following Luke as he led the way toward where Obi-Wan was waiting.

"What happened to everyone else?" Palpatine asked.

"BOO!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

Tigerstar padded to Palpatine's side. "I think they are over there," he meowed.

"Wow, you're a cat," Palpatine said.

"You don't say," Tigerstar meowed sarcastically before pointing with his tail toward a river of lava on Mustafar. "They are over there."

Palpatine nodded. "All right," he said before turning around and walking toward the river of lava. The remaining people in the IM group glanced at each other before rushing forward, picking up Palpatine and tossing him into the river of lava.

"WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Palpatine shouted as he landed into the river.

**Author's note:** and that was part one of this two part chapter, please review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon. As for the argument between my Dad and (shrugs) it's happened before and I just thought to put it. Once again no flames please, I am just doing this for the fun of it.

~Blaze~


	22. Chapter 22: To Dance or To IM Part 2

**Blaze: finally the next chapter**

**Darth: you did this the day after you did part 1**

**Blaze: I did? Oh yeah I did**

**Darth: weirdo**

**Blaze: thank you**

**Anakin: ahem?**

**Blaze: okay, okay, here is chapter 22 and I hope you like it**

Chapter 22

To Dance or To IM Part 2

_Somewhere at Hogwarts…_

Harry gazed around the familiar school of Hogwarts. "Of all the places to choose, she had to choose Hogwarts," he complained.

"At least its' better than Mustafar," Vader muttered.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!" everyone yelled.

"What? It's true, Mustafar is so hot and such, just as Palpatine," Vader replied with a shrug.

"All right peoples," Blaze said popping out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of Harry.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry screamed narrowing his eyes in anger.

"You screamed like a girl," Galbatorix laughed.

"Shut up, Baldy!"

"That's mean! I am not bald!" Galbatorix snapped narrowing his eyes.

"That's not what the movies said," Harry said.

"Hello peoples, I'm trying to talk here," Blaze said but everyone ignored her and started talking about how stupid the Eragon Movie was. Blaze sighed before pulling out a cannon and activated it. A loud boom sounded and everyone in the room leapt up with a cry of fear.

"Good, now that I have your attention, we are going to be having a dance competition," Blaze said.

"YAY!!!" everyone shouted.

"Except for the people in the IM group," Blaze said.

"BOO!!!" Anakin, Luke, Hermonie, Palaptine, Tigerstar, Ashfur, Obi-Wan, Eragon and Murtagh yelled.

"They get to be the audience or the judges," Blaze said.

"Who are the judges?" Vader asked.

"This is creepy, my alter ego is standing right there," Anakin murmured pointing to Vader.

"Strange," Vader agreed.

"At least you don't look so old," Obi-Wan said gesturing toward Ben.

"Shut up," Ben snapped.

"Ahem? Do I have to fire the cannon again?" Blaze snapped angrily and everyone instantly fell silent. "Thank you, now the judges are Anakin…"

"Yay!" Anakin shouted.

"…Luke."

"Woohoo!" Luke shouted.

"…Me and..."

"Boo!!!" Palpatine, Dooku's Ghost and Vader yelled.

"…My dad are the hosts," Blaze said.

"BOO!!!" Palpatine and Dooku's Ghost yelled.

"Ah bleh, friends of Palpatine" the stranger said before disappearing.

"I ain't his friend," Dooku's Ghost said pointing to Palpatine. "I'm his friend," he added pointing to Sidious.

"Death to the friends of Palpatine," the stranger declared before disappearing.

"Does he ever stay?" Hermonie asked.

"There's no telling with him," Blaze replied with a shrug. "Anyway, the next judges are Dooku's Ghost…"

"YAY!" Sidious, Palpatine and Dooku's Ghost yelled at the same time.

"…Hollyleaf."

"Who the heck is Hollyleaf?" Tigerstar asked and was suddenly clawed by a black she cat with green eyes.

"I am you idiot," Hollyleaf hissed.

"and Hermonie."

"Yay!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time.

"Well, let's get this started, if you want to do partners, you can but you can be solos you have fifteen minutes to prepare," Blaze said.

"Like only fifteen minutes," Arya complained.

"Now fourteen minutes and fifty seconds," Blaze said.

"All right, all right," everyone muttered before hurrying away from Hogwarts and Blaze pressed a button on her remote. In the large dining hall of Hogwarts, a large stage appeared with a microphone and a judge's table in front of it with seven seats. Behind the judges table was the audience; Tigerstar, Palpatine, Obi-Wan, Ashfur, Eragon and Murtagh were sitting in the front seat.

"When did you get back from Mustafar?" Anakin asked as he took his seat at the judge's table.

"When did you come back from finding your lightsaber?" Palpatine retorted.

"I haven't found it yet."

"Still?" Obi-Wan said raising an eyebrow.

"Luke hid it again," Anakin explained glaring at Luke who shrugged and smiled in reply. "I hope that it's not in a Rancor pit again this time."

"No, not this time," Luke replied with a shrug as he sat down beside his father. Hollyleaf sat down beside him with Hermonie and Dooku's Ghost beside her.

"Why do I have to sit next to her?" Dooku's Ghost complained. "She's the one that killed me."

"You're a ghost, what are you worrying about?" Luke asked.

"There's no telling what she will do," the ghost replied.

"Well, fifteen minutes will be up in a bit so let's see what they have to offer us," Blaze said as she walked onto the stage. "Come on, Dad we have a show to do."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the stranger said walking onto the stage with a Dr. Pepper in his hands.

"Dr. Pepper?" Blaze asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to cut down on cappuccinos and Pepsi," the stranger replied.

"I'm sure."

~*~

_Fifteen minutes later_

_The dining hall at Hogwarts_

Blaze stepped onto the stage. "Welcome to Hogwarts Dance Competition," she announced into her microphone and the audience cheered.

"Today we have eleven competitors though some are doing duets instead of solos," the stranger said before disappearing.

"Stop doing that!" Blaze yelled to thin air.

"No," the stranger replied reappearing and disappearing after he finished speaking and Blaze sighed before hitting her head with the microphone.

"Don't do that, you'll give yourself a headache," Anakin called onto the stage.

"You don't say," Blaze retorted sarcastically. "Anyway, we have only one couple performing today and they will be performing now. Give it up for Arya and Harry!"

"Arya! Harry! Arya! Harry!" the audience chanted loudly as Arya walked onto the stage wearing a flowing pink dress while Harry was wearing a tux. They partnered up and Anakin glanced up.

"Music!" he called but nothing happened. "I said music!" Again nothing happened. "God damn it, Morzan, you're supposed to turn on the music!" Anakin yelled at Murtagh's father.

"Well I didn't get to chat with you guys so why should I?" Morzan retorted angrily.

"Just do it," Blaze snapped and Morzan glowered before turning on the music.

"And lights, Durizzle," Luke called.

"What? I can't hear ya yo," Durizzle replied.

"Shut up and dim the lights you idiot," Hermonie snapped and Durizzle scowled before dimming the lights and Harry and Arya started dancing the waltz across the stage.

"Wow," Anakin said as Harry dipped Arya before spinning her and they came to a stop.

"That was awesome!" Hermonie exclaimed. "I give you a ten." She held up the ten card and Arya smiled.

"Ten," Anakin said.

"Ten," Luke said.

"Five," Dooku's Ghost said.

"You idiot, how can you give them a five? They were awesome," Hermonie yelled.

"Hahahahaha, you can't do anything to me since I'm a ghost," Dooku's Ghost said gleefully and Blaze pressed the make-alive button and Dooku appeared alive. "Ah come on!" he complained just as Hermonie disappeared before reappearing with Anakin's lightsaber in her hand. She sliced Dooku in half again and Dooku reappeared as a ghost.

"Where did you find that?" Anakin asked.

Hermonie shrugged. "In a ditch by my house," she replied.

"Oh that's were it was, I forgot where I put it," Luke said. "I must have dropped it there." Anakin glared at his son before snorting and taking back his lightsaber before turning his attention back to the stage.

"I say ten," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Congratulations, your total score is forty-five out of fifty," Blaze said before handing Arya and Harry a ribbon with the total number of points they got on it. "The one with the highest score will win a weekend in Miami, second place is day at the spa and third place is fifty dollar gift certificate to Vader's Enchantments and whoever comes in last place will get a one way trip to Mustafar."

"Hey! No one was supposed to know about that!" Vader yelled.

"Yay!" everyone shouted.

"And next up we have Firestar," Blaze said as Firestar padded onto the stage.

"BOO!" Tigerstar and Ashfur yowled.

"BOO!" Palpatine yelled as well.

Firestar scowled before sitting on his haunches as Anakin nodded to Morzan who turned on the music. Durizzle brightened the lights up a bit but he lost his balance on the ladder and fell to the ground, landing in a big pool of Jell-O.

"Jell-O?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow at Blaze who shrugged.

"I like Jell-O," she replied before glancing back at Firestar who started break dancing across the floor. Who knew a cat could be so flexible enough to do all kinds of front and back flips, cartwheels and handstands, no one that is for sure.

"Wow," Luke breathed.

"That was so cool," Hollyleaf meowed.

"And what do the judges say?" Blaze asked.

"I say nine," Anakin said holding up the nine sign.

"Ten," Luke said.

"Ten," Hollyleaf said.

"Three," Dooku's Ghost said.

Hermonie scowled at him and he flinched back, fear in his eyes though he was a ghost. "I say nine," she said.

"And that puts your total score at forty-one, congratulations, Firestar," Blaze said, handing the ribbon with the total number of points to Firestar who took it before padding happily off of the stage.

"BOO!" Tigerstar, Ashfur and Palpatine yelled again.

"And next up we have Darth Vader and his entourage," Blaze said before stepping off of the stage as Vader walked onto the stage with a squadron of Stormtroopers behind him.

"Is that against the rules?" Dooku's Ghost asked.

"No, I made the rules and I say its' all right," Blaze replied.

"Music and lights," Luke called. Durizzle was still trying to untangle himself from the Jell-O he had landed in but he managed to turn down the lights a bit. And Morzan put in a CD into the CD player before pressing play and "Thriller" by Michael Jackson started playing. Vader and his entourage started dancing and Anakin found himself singing along to the song:

_It's close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight _

_That almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream _

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyze_

_~ Chorus ~_

_Cause this is thriller,_

_Thriller night,_

_And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike,_

_You know its thriller,_

_Thriller night,_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer_

_Thriller night,_

"Father? Father! _FATHER?!"_ Luke shouted and Anakin stopped singing in time to find everyone staring at him, including his alter ego that had finished his dance.

"What?" he asked.'

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good of a singer," Hermonie commented.

"What happened to Blaze?" the stranger asked standing over an unconscious Blaze.

"I think father's singing knocked her out," Luke said.

"Not funny," Anakin growled.

The stranger shook his head before tossing a bucket of cold water on Blaze who woke up sputtering. "Hey!" she complained glaring at the stranger.

"Sorry, you fell unconscious," the stranger replied with a shrug.

"Well duh, Anakin's singing is just so beautiful," Blaze said happily.

"OOOOOKKKKKK," Anakin said.

"Anyway, have you analyzed Vader' performance?" Blaze asked.

"Yes we have, I'm not sure about Father though," Luke said.

"I say ten," Anakin replied.

"I say eight," Luke said.

"Five," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Eight," Hermonie said.

"One," Dooku's Ghost said.

"ONE!" Vader screeched in anger.

"Hahahahaha, you can't kill me like you did on the _Invisible Hand,_" Dooku's Ghost said gleefully.

"Ahem, that was me," Anakin said.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is I'm not as ugly as Vader," Anakin replied.

"No thanks to…" Vader began.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!" everyone shouted at him at the same time.

"And your total score is thirty-two," Blaze said handing the ribbon to Vader who glowered angrily at Dooku's Ghost before stalking off of the stage with the Stormtroopers behind him.

"And our next contestant is Ben Kenobi," Blaze announced loudly and Ben walked onto the stage.

"GO BEN GO!" Luke shouted.

"Shut up, Luke," Anakin muttered. "And music.

"The music came on and Ben Kenobi started dancing the Saturday Night Shuffle and…" the narrator began.

"Shut up, we don't need a narrator," everyone shouted Vader picked up the narrator before tossing him into a pool of chocolate pudding.

Ben started dancing the Saturday Night Shuffle and everyone stared at him. "I haven't seen _Saturday Night Fever_ in a long time," Blaze muttered as Ben finished his dance and stood up.

"Ten," Luke said holding the ten card high.

"Nine," Anakin said.

"Seven," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Seven," Hermonie said.

"Zero," Dooku's Ghost said.

"You idiot, he was good," Luke shouted angrily.

"I didn't think he was," Dooku's Ghost replied with a shrug.

"And your total score is thirty-three," Blaze said handing the ribbon to Ben who nodded before walking over to join the younger version of himself.

"And next up we have Eragon's Ghost?" Blaze said sounding confused as Eragon's Ghost floated onto the stage.

"AHHHHH!!! That's ME!" Eragon yelled.

"Shut up, brother," Murtagh snapped slapping Eragon upside the head.

"OW!"

Eragon's Ghost started doing the Jig but about five minutes into it, Anakin cut the music. "Five," he said.

"Three," Luke said.

"Five," Hermonie said.

"Seven," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Two," Dooku's Ghost said.

"And that is a total of twenty-two," Blaze said handing the ribbon to Eragon's Ghost and it slipped right through him. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a ghost. Get off the stage!"

Eragon's Ghost grumbled before drifting off of the stage. And Blaze glanced up. "And next up we have Ron!" she announced and Ron padded onto the stage. He started doing the cha-cha and when he was done, he was met with stunned silence.

"Ten," Anakin announced.

"Five," Dooku's Ghost said.

"Idiot I say nine," Hermonie said and Ron frowned.

"I say nine," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Ten," Luke said.

"And that puts your total at forty-three," Blaze said handing the ribbon to Ron who nodded before walking off of the stage. "And next up we have Darth Sidious."

Sidious walked onto the stage and was met with a series of "boos" and "you sucks", the music started playing and Sidious started dancing to "Human Nature" by Michael Jackson. Not even five seconds into the dance, the stranger popped up.

"You suck!" he shouted before disappearing again.

"BOOOO!!!!" everyone yelled and Sidious stopped.

"What do the judges say?" Blaze asked.

"Zero," Anakin asked.

"Negative five," Luke said.

"Negative ten," Hermonie said.

"Ten," Dooku's Ghost said.

"Negative ten," Hollyleaf mewed.

"And that puts your total at negative fifteen," Blaze said handing the ribbon to Sidious who scowled and took it before walking off of the stage.

"YAY!!!" everyone shouted almost as soon as Sidious had disappeared.

"And next up we have Baldy!" Blaze announced.

"My name's GALBATORIX!" Galbatorix shouted as he walked onto the stage.

"Lights and music!" Anakin called and the music began playing. Galbatorix started dancing to "Beat It" by Michael Jackson.

"What's with me and Michael Jackson today?" Blaze muttered as the Alagaesian King stopped dancing.

"Zero," Anakin said.

"Zero," Luke said.

"Negative one," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Zero," Hermonie said.

"One," Dooku's Ghost said.

"And that gives you the total of zero points, Baldy," Blaze said handing the ribbon to Baldy who scowled angrily before stalking off of the stage. "And next up we have Orizzle who appeared out of nowhere during the last chapter."

Orizzle walked onto the stage and almost as soon as the music started, he began breaking dancing, flipping, spinning on his head, cartwheels and handstands. When he was done, he was also met with stunned silence.

"Ten," Luke shouted.

"Ten," Anakin shouted.

"Ten," Hermonie shouted.

"Ten," Hollyleaf yowled.

"Nine," Dooku's Ghost said and everyone glared at him.

"And that puts your total at forty-nine, Orizzle," Blaze announced handing the ribbon to Orizzle.

"Yah DAWG!" Orizzle shouted before hurrying off of the stage.

"And next up, our final contestant is BROM!" the stranger announced before disappearing and Brom walked onto the stage. The music started playing and he began dancing to the electric slide. When he was done, everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ten!" Luke said.

"Ten!" Anakin said.

"Ten," Hermonie said.

"Ten," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Nine," Dooku's Ghost said and instantly received a bunch of glares and tomatoes, books, stones, Jell-O, apples, bananas, chairs, and baseball bats all flew at him and Blaze made him alive.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Dooku yelled.

"And that gives you the total of forty-nine, Brom," Blaze announced and cheers came up in the audience as Blaze handed Brom the ribbon and he nodded before walking off of the stage.

"And that concludes our competition," the stranger said appearing quite suddenly at Blaze's side.

"AIIIEEE!" Blaze shouted tossing a pie at the stranger's face but he caught it.

"Mmm, chocolate cream pie," the stranger said before picking up the chocolate cream pie and starting to eat it.

"We have our winners," Blaze announced. "In first place, receiving the free weekend trip to Miami, are Orizzle and Brom for both of them had a total of forty-nine points. In second place, with forty-five points and receiving a free day at the spa are Arya and Harry. In third place, with forty-three points and receiving a fifty-dollar gift certificate to Vader's Enchantment store, is Ron.

"I don't have an enchantment stories!" Vader shouted.

"Yes, you do, I created it for you," Palpatine said.

"Idiot," Vader muttered picking up Palpating and tossing him into Sidious and both of them went flying into the river of lava on Mustafar.

"And since Sidious was in last place, he gets a free one-way trip to Mustafar, which apparently he has already gone on," Blaze commented.

"YAY!" everyone shouted.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 22**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: how many more chapters?**

**Blaze: I don't know**

**Tigerstar: why not?**

**Blaze: cause I don't know**

**Tigerstar: oh okay**

**Blaze: please review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	23. Chapter 23: AutoBots and Paintballs

**Blaze: yay chapter 23**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yeah, I'm sending three characters back this chapter**

**Darth: oh who?**

**Blaze: you shall see**

**Darth: yeah, I'm sure it will be okay**

**Blaze: okay?**

**Darth: well, you're the one that's typing this**

**Blaze: and your point is…**

**Darth: (goes to bang his head against a stone wall)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 23 and I hope you like it**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors or Transformers, Erin Hunter and whoever owns Transformers do and I'm only saying this once though I probably should have said it the last to chapters but oh well**_

Chapter 23

AutoBots, Cat Fights and Paintballs

_Somewhere outside of Dras'Leona…_

"Okay, how the hell did we get here?" Anakin asked gazing around the area. "And where is here exactly?"

"We are in Alagaesia, God, don't you know anything?" Galbatorix demanded angrily.

"I have never been to this Alagaesia you idiot," Anakin snapped.  
"You're the idiot, you dumbass," Voldemort said angrily.

"How dare you call me a dumbass?" Anakin retorted.

"What are you going to do about it?" the dark Lord from Harry Potter asked.

"Why don't you slice him in half with your lightsaber, Father?" Luke asked glancing at his father with narrowed eyes.

"Uhhh, I would but…" Anakin broke off and shrugged.

"You lost it again!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his gray-blue eyes shooting wide with shock.

"Nooooo!" Anakin said whistling innocently.

"Then what's this doing here?" Eragon's Ghost asked curiously, pointing to where the lightsaber handle was stuck in Saphira's spine.

"Damn you, Luke," Anakin said angrily glaring at Luke who whistled innocently before running off and Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force before chasing after him.

"Don't kill him," Blaze shouted appearing quite suddenly at Obi-Wan's side.

"Stop doing that!" Obi-Wan yelled leaping five feet into the air and banging his head on the bottom of a random tree branch that had appeared there.

"My bad," Blaze said but she didn't sound as though she meant what she was saying. The stranger at her side was eating a piece of cherry pie. The only other characters that were there were Palpatine, Maul, Dooku's Ghost, Murtagh, Morzan, Orizzle, Durizzle, Arya, Nasuada, Harry, Hermonie, Ron, Firestar, Hollyleaf, Tigerstar, Feathertail and Ashfur.

"Wow, you have a lot of characters in this story, how do you keep track of them all?" the stranger asked.

"It ain't easy, that's why I'm sending three back," Blaze replied pulling out of her remote.

"NO!!!!" Palpatine, Maul and Dooku's Ghost yelled before running, and floating away.

"Not us!" Anakin and Luke shouted leaping into a random pool of water while Palpatine, Maul and Dooku's Ghost fell into another random pool of water, which was also filled with piranhas.

"Ahhh!" Palpatine and Maul screamed while Dooku's Ghost laughed as he floated above the pool of water.

"One of you is going back but not Palpatine, I like torturing you to too much," Blaze said.

"Ah man!" Palpatine muttered.

"Who are you sending back?" Murtagh asked.

"Well, since I'm running out of places to have this story take place and I can't send all of you back considering most of you live here in Alagaesia," Blaze said. "So here…" She pulled out a hat before holding it out. "Pick a card and whatever color it is, go to your respected sides. Blue to that side…" she pointed to her right. "And brown to the left."

"All right," Anakin said picking a card out of the hat and smiling when he saw it was blue. He walked over to the right side of Blaze and Luke picked a card from the hat, he saw it was blue and joined his father, though staying far away from him as Anakin was still with his lightsaber ignited.

"Let's get this over with," Palpatine muttered pulling out a blue card before scowling and stalking over to join Anakin and Luke. Both of them ignited their lightsabers and Palpatine scrambled into a tree that had appeared out of nowhere.

Blaze laughed before shaking the hat and holding it out to Dooku's Ghost. Dooku's Ghost glared at her. "How the hell am I supposed to pick a card. I'm a ghost!" he snapped.

"Fine, I'll pick one for you," Blaze said, pulling out a blue card. "All right, join Anakin, Luke and Palpatine." Dooku's Ghost scowled before floating over to join them. Obi-Wan came next and picked a random card, it was blue and he smiled before joining Anakin.

"What about us? We live here in Alagaesia so you can't kick us out,' Murtagh protested pointing to himself, Morzan, Orizzle, Durizzle, Arya, Nasuada, Galbatorix and Eragon's Ghost.

"You all get to stay," Blaze said.

"YES!" the good guys' shouted.

"NO!" Galbatorix moaned.

"All right, Maul, your turn," Blaze said shaking the hat and Maul pulled out a brown card. "Hahahaha, you're getting kicked out, now get out of here!" Blaze shouted putting the hat down before picking up a bat and hitting Maul so hard that he went flying into Mustafar!"

"HOT!" Maul shouted.

"Now…" Anakin began.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!" everyone shouted and Obi-Wan put a muzzle over Anakin's mouth.

"MMMMMM!" Anakin shouted glaring angrily at Obi-Wan before Force pushing him into a pool of water and blasting him with several different colors of paintballs.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Obi-Wan shouted and when he stepped out of the pool of water, he was covered with blue, yellow, green, orange, red, black, white and brown paint. "Nice going Blaze."

"What did I do?" Blaze said innocently taking the paintball gun from Anakin and hiding it behind her back.

Harry, Hermonie and Ron walked forward before each of them pulled out a brown card. "Well, I guess I'm gone," Harry said before pulling out his broom and flying away with Ron and Hermonie just behind him.

"Hey! We have a score to settle!" Voldemort shouted. He pulled out a brown card out of Blaze's hat before he climbed onto his broom and chased after Harry, Hermonie and Ron. Unfortunately, as he flew away, he flew straight into a plane and you could hear a loud, "GOD DAMN IT!" come from the dark lord.

"Hahahaha," Blaze laughed and got blasted by a paintball gun. "All right, who did that?" she demanded angrily.

Everyone pointed to Firestar who hide the paintball gun behind his back. "Why is everyone looking at me? I don't even have thumbs," he meowed in protest.

"Firestar did it! I saw him!" Tigerstar yowled.

"So did I!" Ashfur yowled.

"Me too!" Hollyleaf yowled.

"And me three!" Feathertail meowed and Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Tigerstar and Firestar glanced sharply at her. "What?" she asked.

"When did you get here?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Just now," Feathertail replied sitting down on her haunches with her tail wrapping around her paws.

"Firestar, you're out!" Blaze shouted grabbing a hockey stick before hitting Firestar so hard that he went flying into the Moonpool. "Well, that's enough, everyone gets to stay."

"YAY!" everyone, except Palpatine, Dooku's Ghost and Galbatorix yelled at the same time.

"Like what now?" Arya asked.

"What's up?" a large yellow machine appeared out of nowhere just behind Palpatine.

"AHHHH!" everyone, except Blaze and the stranger, shouted before diving for cover.

"What's with them?" a larger blue and red machine asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue," the silver machine said.

"Wow, why did you bring Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ratchet here?" the stranger asked.

"I did?" Blaze glanced at her remote where her finger was on the button that brought characters from the movie scene or TV show you were thinking of. "Oh, I guess I did, I was thinking about _Transformers_ just now."

"I can see that," the stranger muttered.

"What are those things?" Anakin asked.

"This is Optimus Prime," said Blaze pointing to the blue and red machine. "The silver one is Ratchet and the yellow one is Bumblebee."

"What is up peeps?" Ratchet greeted them.

"I thought Jazz was the gangster one," Blaze said.

"He picked it up from Jazz," Optimus Prime replied with a shrug.

"I can see that," Feathertail meowed.

"Who the hell are you?" Hollyleaf meowed.

"Your father's first mate!" Feathertail announced proudly.

"How dare you?!" Hollyleaf yowled before leaping at Feathertail and the two of them instantly began clawing each other, rolling over and over on the grass-covered landscape around Dras'Leona.

"They are weird, I'm Hollyleaf's father," Ashfur announced.

"You…" Tigerstar drew his lips back in a snarl. "There is no way in hell that you are my son in-law!" With that, Tigerstar leapt at Ashfur and brought the other cat down and they two began rolling around in the grass.

"Okay," Anakin said and was suddenly hit in the chest with a blue paintball. "OW! Damn you Obi-Wan!" he scowled at Obi-Wan who laughed before picking up his paintball gun and shooting another paintball at Anakin. Anakin dodged out of the way before pulling out his own paintball gun.

"You wanna piece of me!" he shouted.

"Bring it on!" Obi-Wan shouted back and the two of them started shooting paintballs at each other, a few of them strayed past their targets and hit the other characters straight in the chest.

"That does it," Luke hissed when he was hit in the chest with a yellow paintball. He pulled out his own paintball gun and joined into the fight, Arya, Nasuada, Palpatine, Murtagh, Morzan, and Galbatorix also joined into the fight.

"Wow, dawg, this is tight," Orizzle said sitting down on the couch before pulling out a bag of popcorn and starting to eat.

"Fershizzle, dawg," Durizzle said before sitting down beside Orizzle and taking the popcorn out of Orizzle's bag.

"This is awesome," Eragon's Ghost said happily.

"That's only because we can't get hit with the paintballs," Dooku's Ghost added.

Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ratchet muttered curses under their breath. "God damn it, it is going to take me forever to get this damn paint off of me," Ratchet muttered.

"You're telling me," Prime said.

"At least you weren't hit with yellow paintballs, it'll take me forever to distinguish between what is my natural paint and what is the damn paintballs," Bumblebee said.

Blaze and the stranger were flying over the fight, they were protected by the canopies of the speeders they were flying. "This is awesome," Blaze commented, her ship was on autopilot and she was sitting back, watching the fight while eating some popcorn and drinking Pepsi.

"Yeah, it is," the stranger agreed. "And watch this." The stranger pulled a lever in his speeder and Prime, Ratchet and Bumblebee, probably having noticed what was coming, moving quickly out of the way. A large paintball filled with blue, yellow, red, purple, black, brown, white, silver, and green paint dropped down onto the fighting people and cats.

"What the hell?" Anakin shouted glaring up at the stranger.

"Well, you wouldn't stop on your own," the stranger replied.

"Great StarClan, its' going to take forever for me to lick this out of my fur," Hollyleaf muttered.

"At least you don't have silver fur," Feathertail muttered as the two of them came out of their fight before they started to try and lick the paint from their fur.

"Great StarClan, this is gonna take me forever to lick out," Tigerstar yowled angrily glaring at the stranger who laughed.

Ashfur yowled his agreement before glaring at the stranger. The rest of the characters glared up at the stranger who just laughed and he and the speeder he was flying in disappeared.

"Why like doesn't he like ever stay?" Arya asked curiously.

"There is no telling with him," Blaze replied with a shrug.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was chapter 23, the next chapter will come whenever I have the chance to type it up. I am busy working on 'Whispers of Daybreak', 'Apocalypse', and 'Far From Over' so I don't know how long it will be before I update this story again. I'll try to update it within a month but I am not sure as of yet. And also if anyone wants to be apart of chapter 24, just review the answer to the following question, tell me which character, of the characters that are still there, would you like to torture, and what color remote you want. The question is:**

**Which three characters (one from each) in Inheritance Cycle, Warriors and Star Wars are my favorite?**

**Well, good luck finding that out, (laughs) ahem, anyway…please review and sorry for repeating myself.**

**~Blaze~**


	24. Chapter 24: Halloween Party!

**Blaze: well here is chapter 24**

**Darth: cool**

**Wolf (also known as Unsharpened): what's up?**

**Darth: who the hell are you?**

**Blaze: be nice to my co-host**

**Darth: so she's the one that got the answer right**

**Blaze: yup, well one of the people who got it right at least, Anakin, Tigerstar and Murtagh are my top three favorite characters and I feel sorry for Palpatine**

**Wolf: (grins evilly)**

**Palpatine: NOOOOOOO! (Tries to run away)**

**Wolf: you're not going anywhere (Grabs her yellow remote and freezes Palpatine in place)**

**Palpatine: NOOOOOOO!**

**Blaze: (laughs) so here is Chapter 24, this is my Halloween episode though it's a few days late but oh well. **

**Unsharpened:** Since this is a Halloween chapter, I picked a random costume for you and I hope you don't mind.

_Disclaimer- I do not own Wal-Mart, Hannah Montana, or Jigsaw from the Saw movies_

Chapter 24

Halloween Party!

_Somewhere near Helgrind…_

"What the hell?" Murtagh gasped, gazing Helgrind with wide eyes. "What did you do to this place?"

"What do you think?" Blaze asked popping up beside Murtagh dressed in a vampire princess's costume. "It's Halloween."

"Yay," Wolf said popping up as well with her yellow remote in her hands. She was wearing a witch's costume.

"Who the hell are you?" Palpatine demanded angrily.

"Your worst nightmare, Palpy," Wolf said, grinning evilly before holding up her remote.

"NOOOOOO! You have another remote!" Palpatine screamed in fear before running away. Wolf pressed a button on her remote and Palpatine went flying into a pool of hot chocolate, filled with chocolate piranhas.

"Chocolate piranhas?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was hungry when I typed this chapter," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"So was I," Wolf said before narrowing her eyes. "Where are all of your costumes?"

"Costumes?" Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's Halloween, you need costumes," Wolf replied.

"Costumes? Hmmm, I'll be at Wal-Mart if anyone needs me," Luke said before leaping into a random speeder and flying off toward a large Wal-Mart that lay near the edge of the Hadarac desert.

"Wait for me!" Anakin called Force leaping into the same speeder that Luke was flying in.

"Hey! What about me?!" Obi-Wan called leaping after Anakin and balancing on the back of the speeder.

"Um, what do we do?" Murtagh asked.

"There's another Wal-Mart over there," Wolf said, pointing to another Wal-Mart. "But that one isn't twenty-four hours and its' closing in five minutes."

Murtagh, Eragon's Ghost, Arya, Brom, Durizzle, Galbatorix, Dooku's Ghost, and Morzan ran as fast as they possibly could to reach the store before it closed. Blaze glanced at Wolf. "Why did you say that it was closing in five minutes?" she asked.

"That's why," Wolf replied, pointing to the entrance to the store where everyone, except Dooku's Ghost and Eragon's Ghost, got stuck between the moving doors.

Blaze laughed. "Now that's funny," she said.

"Sure is," Feathertail meowed, she was dressed as a small angel. Ashfur was dressed as a bee; Hollyleaf and Tigerstar were devils.

"Why in the world are you dressed as a bee?" Wolf asked.

"I couldn't find another costume," Ashfur replied with a shrug.

"Where's Palpatine?" Blaze asked.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Palpatine screamed as a floating-head that was breathing fire followed him everywhere, shooting flames at him. Saphira, Thorn, and Shurikan were circling Palpatine and Blaze could tell that they were laughing.

"A floating head?" she asked Wolf.

Wolf shrugged. "Maybe," she replied.

"That's weird," the stranger said popping up with a chocolate cream pie in his hands.

"Mmm, pie,' Blaze said before disappearing. "You're in charge until I get back," she said to Wolf before her voice was gone as well.

Wolf grinned evilly. "No problem," she said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Palpatine screamed.

~*~

The Halloween party went underway almost as soon as everyone returned from the stores. Murtagh was dressed as a vampire, Arya was Cleopatra, Brom was a cowboy, Eragon's Ghost was, well, a ghost, Anakin was a vampire. Luke was Scream, Palpatine was Jigsaw, Dooku's Ghost was, well, a ghost, Morzan was a vampire, Saphira was a large butterfly, Thorn was a large bee, Shurikan was a large bat, Durizzle was himself, and Galbatorix was an angel.

"I'm not an ANGEL!" Galbatorix screeched.

"My bad, I meant devil," Wolf said with a shrug.

"What happened to Blaze?" Ashfur the Bee asked.

"I don't know," Tigerstar the Devil replied.

"What the hell, a cat has the same costume as me?" Galbatorix complained.

"You're so HOT!" Eragon's Ghost said gazing at Arya and drooling slightly.

"Get a life," Wolf muttered before pressing a button on her remote and Eragon's Ghost disappeared and a loud scream of "HOT!" heard.

"What like happened to like Eragon?" Arya asked.

Eragon's Ghost reappeared with charred clothing and it looked as though he was freezing. How he was freezing and burned at the same time, no one knew and Anakin opened his mouth.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!" Everyone yelled at the same time and Anakin grumbled.

"But…" he began.

"NO 'BUTS', LET IT GO ALREADY YOU IDIOT!" everyone yelled.

"I thought Vader was the idiot," Wolf said.

Vader popped up, dressed as himself. "Who called me an idiot?" he demanded.

"Okay, I'm confused," Anakin said.

"You're always confused," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"OBI-WAN!" Vader yelled angrily.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!" everyone shouted and Vader glared at him before his gaze went back to Wolf.

"Not you," he groaned before disappearing.

"I'm still confused," Anakin the Vampire muttered

"Why are you a vampire, father?" Luke asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Obi-Wan the King said.

Palpatine popped up beside them. "What's up?!" he yelled loudly.

"Hi Palpy-cakes!" Wolf greeted Palpatine happily.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Palpatine screamed like a little girl.

"And you're supposed to be Jigsaw?" the stranger said, sounding confused.

"We're talking about Palpy-cakes here," Wolf pointed out before pressing a button and Palpy-cakes was tossed into a pool of chocolate and milk.

"Damn you!" Palpy-cakes screamed. "And my names not PALPY-CAKES!"

"While I'm in charge if this story, you are," Wolf snapped in reply.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Palpy-cakes screamed.

"What's with him?" Jigsaw asked

"AIIIEEEEE, IT'S THE CRAZY SERIAL KILLER!" Palpy-cakes screamed before taking off running but he tripped and he went rolling, Wolf pressed a button on her remote before reappearing in front of Palpy-cakes with a large bat.

"HEY BATTER, BATTER," Wolf yelled before swinging her bat quickly and it hit Palpy-cakes before sending him flying into a large mitt made out of stone.

"He's dressed as you and yet he's afraid of you," Anakin muttered.

"You're telling me," Brom the Cowboy said.

"Why are you dressed as a cowboy, Dad?" Eragon's Ghost asked.

"'Cause I wanted to, why are you not dressed up?" Brom asked.

"Hello, I'm a Ghost, I can't dress up," Eragon's Ghost protested.

"Dooku's costume is like so much better than yours," said Arya as she twirled around and Eragon's Ghost and Dooku's Ghost gazed at her with drool coming out of their ghost mouths.

"Don't even think about it, idiot," Luke said igniting his lightsaber.

"Scream with a lightsaber? That's weird," said Blaze popping up quite suddenly at Wolf's side with a bag filled to the rim with candy and the stranger appeared in Mace's Mustang.

"Damn you!" Mace popped up dressed as Yoda before chasing after the stranger who, laughing, drove off rapidly.

"Look like me he does not," Yoda said popping up and dressed as himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Murtagh the Vampire asked.

"The greatest Jedi Master ever, I am," Yoda announced proudly.

Murtagh, Arya, Eragon's Ghost, Durizzle and Galbatorix burst out laughing and Yoda scowled at them. "The greatest Jedi Master ever, I AM!" he shouted angrily.

"Weird little green dude," Durizzle said when he finally got his breath back. Yoda scowled before lifting Durizzle up with the Force and tossing him into Galbatorix, the two of them went flying into a large pit filled with Rancors.

"NOOOOO!" Galbatorix screamed struggling to get away from the Rancor.

"What is this, ow! I'm outta here dawg," Durizzle said before struggling to climb out of the hole.

"Hahahahahaha," Palpy-cakes laughed gleefully and was suddenly hit in the back by Wolf's bat and sent flying into the Rancor pit.

"You bastard!" he screamed as he crashed into Durizzle, who had finally climbed out, and sent them both flying back into the pit.

"Ah damn it dawg," Durizzle screeched in fury.

"Funny, huh," Brom said.

"You're telling me," Murtagh said.

"Hello Alagaesia," Hannah Montana yelled happily as she appeared with a guitar on the stage.

"NOOOOO!" everyone screamed and Wolf pressed a button before dumping a huge bucket of hot chocolate on Montana before tossing her into the Rancor pit where Durizzle, Palpy-cakes and Galbatorix were trying to climb out of the pit.

"Well, at least there are three fans here," Montana said happily before starting to sing.

"NOOOOOO!" Palpy-cakes, Durizzle, and Galbatorix screamed and Wolf laughed before pressing a button and a bunch of earmuffs appeared before covering everyone's ears, Eragon's Ghost and Dooku's Ghost didn't need them.

"Ahhhh, much better," Blaze said happily.

"Poor Palpy-cakes," Wolf commented.

"Like yeah," Arya said happily.

"That reminds me, the winner of the costume contest no one knew about is Arya," Blaze announced before handing the silver trophy to Arya.

"LIKE YAY!" Arya screamed.

"YAY!" Eragon's Ghost and Luke yelled before glaring at each other.

"Weird," Vader muttered.

"Vader…I'd run if I were you," Anakin said.

"Why?" Vader asked curiously.

Wolf scowled angrily before pressing a button on her remote and a yellow blade appeared from the remote. "I don't like you," she said angrily.

"Bye," Vader said before disappearing with Wolf hot on his heels.

"Poor Lord Vader," Palpy-cakes muttered covering his ears from Montana's singing.

"I ain't through with you either, Palpy-cakes," Wolf announced before stealing the stranger's blue remote and pressing a button on it, revealing a blue blade and Palpy-cakes joined Vader as he ran away from Alagaesia with Wolf right behind him.

"Poor Palpy-cakes and Vader," Blaze commented and everyone else agreed.

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: well that was chapter 24 **

**Darth: that's cool **

**Blaze: the next chapter will be with Jessica, also known as Autumnleaf, as co-host**

**Tigerstar: well please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can**

**Blaze: thank you Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: you're welcome**


	25. Chapter 25: Chatting Once Again

**Blaze: here is the next chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: here are the screennames for this chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Screennames:**

**Eragon's Ghost: GhostlyProtégé**

**Murtagh: ILoveCandy**

**Arya: Princess**

**Brom: AwesomeRider**

**Anakin: CoolJediKnight**

**Luke: JediSaber101**

**Obi-Wan: KnightKenobi**

**Palpatine: Confucius1000 **

**Dooku's Ghost: GhostlySith2**

**Morzan: RedeemedForsworn**

**Saphira: BlueScales**

**Thorn: RedDragon**

**Shurikan: BlackFang**

**Durizzle: GangsterBoy**

**Galbatorix: AlagaesianKing**

**Ashfur: DeathBecomesHim**

**Tigerstar: StarryKitty1**

**Hollyleaf: WarriorCode4Ever**

**Blaze: Blaze**

**The Stranger: Darth**

**Jessica: Autumnleaf**

**Blaze: and here is chapter 25 and I hope you like it and it starts right away into chatting**

Chapter 25

Chatting Once Again

_In a Random Chat Room… _

_GhostlyProtégé has logged on _

_ILoveCandy has logged on_

_Princess has logged on_

_AwesomeRider has logged on_

**Princess: **like what's up peoples?

**GhostlyProtégé: **that's weird, we just suddenly started chatting

**AwesomeRider:** yeah

**ILoveCandy: **ask the authoress

_Blaze has logged on_

_Autumnleaf has logged on_

**Blaze: **I wanted to

**Autumnleaf: **hiya

**ILoveCandy:** who are you?

**Autumnleaf:** I'm Blaze's co-author

**ILoveCandy: **oh

_AlagaesianKing has logged on _

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**Autumnleaf: **(grins evilly) hi Baldy

**AlagaesianKing:** who the hell are you?

**Autumnleaf: **(holds up blue remote) your worst nightmare

**AlagaesianKing:** NOOOOOO!

_AlagaesianKing has logged off _

_Confucius1000 has logged off_

**Autumnleaf:** I shall be back

_Autumnleaf has logged off to torture Galbatorix_

**GhostlyProtégé:** poor Galby

**ILoveCandy:** you're telling me

**Princess:** like yeah

_JediSaber101 has logged on_

_CoolJediKnight has logged on_

_AwesomeRider has logged off_

_Blaze has logged off to help Jessica torture Galby_

**JediSaber101:** what happened to Blaze?

**Princess: **she like went to like torture Galbatorix

**GhostlyProtégé:** you are so HOT

**Princess:** like what?!

**JediSaber101:** leave the lady alone

**GhostlyProtégé:** what's it to you, you idiot?

**CoolJediKnight:** um, you shouldn't have said…

_JediSaber101 has logged off to kick Eragon's Ghost's ass to the moon_

**GhostlyProtégé:** I should run now, shouldn't I?

**CoolJediKnight: **I would

**ILoveCandy: **how the hell are you typing when you're a ghost?

**GhostlyProtégé:** how should I know? Uh oh, Luke's here, bye!

_GhostlyProtégé has logged off to run for his life _

_JediSaber101 has logged on_

**JediSaber101: **ha, I knew that would scare him

**Princess: **like nice, do you want to like go out?

**JediSaber101:** SURE

_JediSaber101 has logged off to take Arya to France_

_Princess has logged off to join Luke_

**CoolJediKnight:** who else is on?

**ILoveCandy: **I am

**CoolJediKnight: **cool

**ILoveCandy: **everyone left us

**CoolJediKnight:** yeah I know

_KnightKenobi has logged on_

**KnightKenobi:** Anakin? Why is your lightsaber hanging from Galbatorix's castle?

**CoolJediKnight: **so that's what happened to it

**KnightKenobi:** go get it down!

**CoolJediKnight:** fine master

_CoolJediKnight has logged off to go get his lightsaber_

_KnightKenobi has logged off to make sure Anakin doesn't fall_

**ILoveCandy:** ah man, everyone left me alone

**ILoveCandy:** hello? Anyone here?

**ILoveCandy: **I'm all alone!

_GhostlySith2 has logged on_

_RedeemedForsworn has logged on_

_GangsterBoy has logged on_

_Baldy has logged on_

_Autumnleaf has logged on_

_Blaze has logged on_

_Darth has logged on_

**ILoveCandy:** yay!

**RedeemedForsworn:** Hi Murtagh

**ILoveCandy: **Hi father

**GhostlySith2: **traitor!

**RedeemedForsworn:** did you just call me a traitor?

**GhostlySith2: **yeah, what are you going to do about it?

**Baldy:** and you are a traitor, you betrayed me

**Autumnleaf:** I'm not done with you yet, Baldy

**Baldy: **when the hell did my name change to Baldy?

**Autumnleaf: **since I changed it

**Baldy: **ah come on, why does everyone keep hacking into my account?

**Autumnleaf:** you also owe the Galactic Bank over five billion credits

**GhostlySith2:** oooo, tough break

**GangsterBoy: **true that dawg

**Darth: **hiya

**GangsterBoy:** who are ya, dawg?

**Darth: **no one knows

**Autumnleaf: **(pulls out blue remote and presses a button)

_Baldy has logged off_

_Baldy has logged on_

**Baldy: **that was so uncool

**ILoveCandy:** what did she do?

**Baldy:** she dunked me into a rancor pit before tossing me into a pool of honey, oh crap, now she's letting loose a bunch of bees, ahhhh!

_Baldy has logged off to run away from a swarm of bees _

_Autumnleaf has logged off to torture Baldy some more_

**Blaze:** poor Baldy, hey Murtagh, wanna go to Paris?

**ILoveCandy: **sure!

_ILoveCandy has logged off to catch a private jet to Paris _

_Blaze has logged off to join him_

**GhostlySith2: **who else is here?

**GangsterBoy: **I'm here dawg

**Darth:** so am I

**GangsterBoy:** what is up, dawg?

**Darth: **I'm not a dog!

_Darth has logged off to kick Durizzle's ass to Saturn_

**GangsterBoy: **I'm gonna run now, dawg

**GhostlySith2:** you do that

_GangsterBoy has logged off to run for his life_

**GhostlySith2: **well, I guess we are all alone

**RedeemedForsworn:** yup

_BlueScales has logged on_

_RedDragon has logged on_

_BlackFang has logged on_

_RedeemedForsworn has logged off_

**GhostlySith2:** that's mean, leaving me with the dragons

**BlueScales:** what's wrong with us dragons?

**GhostlySith2:** (whistles innocently) nothing

**BlackFang: **he doesn't like us

**RedDragon:** no he does not

**BlackFang: **I'm hungry

**RedDragon:** so am I

**BlueScales:** me too

**GhostlySith2: **ahhhhhhhh!

_GhostlySith2 has logged off to run and hide in a hole_

**BlueScales: **what's with him?

**BlackFang: **I think he thought we were going to eat him

**RedDragon:** stupid ghost, I'm in the mood for pizza

**BlackFang: **at least your rider isn't that idiot Baldy

_Baldy has logged on_

**Baldy: **I'm not an idiot!

_Autumnleaf has logged on_

**Autumnleaf: **I ain't through with you yet (pulls out blue lightsaber and a can of pepper spray)

**Baldy: **nooooo!!!!!!

_Baldy has logged off to run for his life_

_Autumnleaf has logged off to chase after Galbatorix_

**BlackFang:** see what I mean

**BlueScales:** at least your rider isn't a ghost

**RedDragon:** at least your rider isn't obsessed with candy

**RedDragon: **then again

**BlueScales:** yeah, at least my rider isn't an idiot

**RedDragon:** I'd better go find my rider before he and Blaze get stranded in Paris

_RedDragon has logged off to go find Murtagh and Blaze_

**BlueScales: **I think I will join you

_BlueScales has logged off to join Thorn_

_DeathBecomesHim has logged on_

_StarryKitty1 has logged on_

_WarriorCode4Ever has logged on_

**BlackFang: **I'd better go find Galbatorix

_BlackFang has logged off_

**DeathBecomesHim: **what's with him?

**StarryKitty1:** I haven't the slightest clue

**WarriorCode4Ever:** traitor!

**DeathBecomesHim:** I am not a traitor

**StarryKitty1: **and I turned good again so leave me be

**WarriorCode4Ever:** you shouldn't have broken the warrior code, the warrior code is your life

**DeathBecomesHim:** SHUT UP!

**WarriorCode4Ever:** no, I will not shut up, you are supposed to obey the warrior code, it is what guides our life

**StarryKitty1:** I'm about ready to strangle you

**WarriorCode4Ever:** you can try, the warrior code shall protect me

_CoolJediKnight has logged on_

_JediSaber101 has logged on_

_KnightKenobi has logged on_

_Princess has logged on_

_Confucius1000 has logged on_

**WarriorCode4Ever:** (oblivious to the new arrivals) I hate anyone who breaks the code, they are just stupid idiots and they should obey the warrior code

**CoolJediKnight:** well, is the warrior code like the Jedi Code?

**WarriorCode4Ever:** you can say that

**CoolJediKnight:** so you're saying I should die because I broke the Jedi Code?

**WarriorCode4Ever: **yes, you should

**DeathBecomesHim:** that does it

**StarryKitty1:** I'll hold her down and you strangle her

**WarriorCode4Ever:** you wouldn't dare

_StarryKitty1 has logged off to strangle Hollyleaf _

_DeathBecomesHim has logged off to help Tigerstar_

**WarriorCode4Ever:** I'm going to run now

_WarriorCode4Ever has logged off to run for her life_

**Confucius1000: **that was weird

**CoolJediKnight:** ahhhh!!! It's Palpy-Cakes!!!!

**KnightKenobi:** ahhh!!!!

**JediSaber101:** screw this, I'm going back to Paris

**Princess:** yeah, like me too

**KnightKenobi:** noo! Don't leave me with him

**CoolJediKnight: **nor me!!!!!

**Princess: **like sorry

**JediSaber101:** yeah, sorry father

_Princess has logged off to go back to Paris_

_JediSaber101 has logged off to join Arya_

**Confucius1000: **come back to the dark side, Anakin

**CoolJediKnight:** why should I? You lied to me!

**Confucius1000:** I did not lie to you, come to the dark side, we have candy

**CoolJediKnight:** candy?

**KnightKenobi:** no Anakin!

**CoolJediKnight: **but…

**KnightKenobi:** no Anakin!

**CoolJediKnight:** you're no fun!

**Confucius1000:** that's great, use your anger, Anakin

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **you idiot, don't you dare turn my beloved Anakin

**CoolJediKnight:** (raises eyebrow) your beloved Anakin?

**KnightKenobi:** weird

**Blaze:** what? How dare you call me weird?

_Blaze has logged off to kick Obi-Wan's ass_

**KnightKenobi: **bye

**CoolJediKnight:** no!!! Don't leave me with him!!!

_KnightKenobi has logged off to run for his life_

**Confucius1000: **come back to the dark side, Anakin

**CoolJediKnight: **damn you Obi-Wan!

**Confucius1000:** that's it, use your anger

_Baldy has logged on_

**Baldy:** help me!

_Autumnleaf has logged on_

**Autumnleaf:** you aren't getting off that easily

**Baldy:** nooo!!!!

_Baldy has logged off to run for his life_

_Autumnleaf has logged off to chase Galbatorix with her blue electric whip and her blue lightsaber as well as her blue all-powerful remote_

**Confucius1000: **that was weird

**CoolJediKnight:** you're telling me

**Confucius1000: **come back to the dark side, Anakin, we have candy and cookies

**CoolJediKnight:** mmm, candy and cookies?

_JediSaber101 has logged on_

**JediSaber101:** that does it, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop trying to bring my father back to the dark side

**Confucius1000:** that's it, use your anger

**JediSaber101: **the only reason I'm angry is because you are interrupting my date with Arya

**Confucius1000:** use your anger!

**CoolJediKnight:** that does it, wanna help me, Luke?

**JediSaber101:** sure thing, father

_CoolJediKnight has logged off to go kick Palpatine's ass to the moon _

_JediSaber101 has logged off to help Anakin_

**Confucius1000: **I'm going to run now

_Confucius1000 has logged off to run for his life _

_Blaze has logged on_

_Darth has logged on_

_StarryKitty1 has logged on_

_DeathBecomesHim has logged on_

**DeathBecomesHim:** ah man, the chapter's almost over

**StarryKitty1:** yup oh well

**Darth: **well, the next chapter will come when Blaze is ready to post it

**Blaze: **which might not be any time soon

_Autumnleaf has logged on_

**Autumnleaf: **thanks for letting me co-host, Blaze

**Blaze:** no problem, what did you do with Baldy?

**Autumnleaf:** he's being chased across the Hadarac desert with a floating head breathing fire and ice

**Blaze:** poor Baldy

**Darth:** you're telling me

**StarryKitty1:** yup

**DeathBecomesHim: **yup

**Blaze: **what happened to Hollyleaf?

**DeathBecomesHim: **oops, I left her in the ShadowClan camp

**StarryKitty1: **poor ShadowClan

_DeathBecomesHim has logged off to go get Hollyleaf _

_StarryKitty1 has logged off to help Ashfur_

**Blaze: **(laughs) well please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can

**Autumnleaf:** but she doubts it will be any time soon

**Darth: **considering she has school and everything

**Blaze:** so bye everyone

**Darth: **yeah bye

**Autumnleaf:** bye

_Blaze has logged off_

_Darth has logged off_

_Autumnleaf has logged off_

**--The End--**

**Blaze: damn it, Tigerstar, I told you to quit doing that **

**Tigerstar: I swear to god, that wasn't me **

**Ashfur: it wasn't me either**

**Darth: nor me**

**Palpatine: (hides The End button and whistles innocently) it wasn't me**

**Blaze: that does it (picks up Palpatine, ties him up, puts him in a room and locks the door) hey Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace, Qui-Gon, Padmé, Leia, Han, Luke, and Ahsoka!**

**Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace, Qui-Gon, Padmé, Leia, Han, Luke and Ahsoka: what?**

**Blaze: you get to do whatever you want to Palpatine**

**Everyone Mentioned Above: YAY!**

**Palpatine: NOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Blaze: (laughs) once again, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can and, in spite of what Palpatine thinks, this story is not yet over**


	26. Chapter 26: Races and Whipped Cream

**Blaze: cool, I finally had time to get to the next chapter**

**Darth: yeah, by using my laptop!**

**Blaze: well it was either that or force you to hear me complain until you get my laptop fixed**

**Darth: (thinks about it for a moment) you've got a point there**

**Blaze: told you**

**Darth: weirdo**

**Blaze: (laughs) oh and I'm having another poll at the end of this chapter to figure out my next co-author or authoress because, frankly, I have too many people who answered the last pool correctly.**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: and the two who have already co-authored (Unsharpened and Jessica), you can't co-author again**

**Tigerstar: yes!**

**Palpycakes: Yes! And my names not Palpycakes**

**Blaze: okay**

**Palpypie: what the heck?!**

**Tigerstar: that was good!**

**Blaze: thanks, here's chapter 26 and I hope that you like it**

_**I don't own Potter Puppet Pals or the Indie 500**_

Chapter 26

Races, Whipped Cream and Jar Jar

_Somewhere, Alagaesia…_

"Does anyone have the slightest clue as to where we are?" Murtagh asked gazing around the landscape with narrowed eyes.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Eragon's Ghost replied. "God, how long is Blaze going to keep me a ghost?!" he complained.

"You like complain like too much," Arya retorted examining her fingernails. "OMG, I like broke a nail!"

"Shut up, you stupid valley girl!" Dooku's Ghost shouted in reply and Eragon's Ghost scowled at him before drifting over to Dooku's Ghost's side.

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother," Eragon's Ghost yelled happily.

"Ahhhhh! Make it stop!" Dooku's Ghost yelled before floating away and Eragon's Ghost followed him, continuing to repeat bother, bother, more and more as he chased Dooku's Ghost across the landscape.

"That was weird," Murtagh commented.

"You're telling me," Anakin said.

"Where are those damn dragons? Shurikan promised he would be here," Galbycakes yelled angrily before glaring at Blaze, who had popped up at his side suddenly. "And my name's not Galbycakes."

Palpypie laughed before scowling angrily at Blaze. "And my names _NOT_ Palpypie," he yelled angrily before shooting a stream of Force lightening at Blaze who blocked it with a press of her button and a shield made out of rubber appeared in front of her, deflecting the lightening back at Palpypie.

"AHHHHH!" Palpypie yelled hopping around on the ground to avoid the lightening strikes that were flying right at him.

"Well, you should know better than to try and do that to me," Blaze replied with a shrug. She pulled out a lightsaber before handing it to Anakin. "By the way, I found this in a lava pit in the middle of the Hadarac Desert."

"So that's what happened to it," Anakin exclaimed taking the lightsaber back.

"How many times have you lost your lightsaber now, forty-two?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I think it was sixty," Luke said.

"I'm pretty sure it was a hundred times," Palpypie, who was still dodging the lightening bolts, replied.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" Everyone shouted at Palpypie angrily and Palpypie glared at them just as Saphira, Shurikan and Thorn flew rapidly toward them and crashed into Palpypie, sending him flying into a Rancor Pit that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh! Lord Tyranus, help me!" Palpypie yelled struggling to get away from the Rancor that was attacking him.

Dooku's Ghost, having gotten away from Eragon's Ghost and, somehow (don't ask how), having got a cappuccino, narrowed his eyes. "What do you expect from me? I'm a ghost!" he retorted taking a sip of his coffee.

"How the hell are you drinking coffee when you're a ghost?" Brom asked from where he was standing by Arya.

"How should I know? Ask Blaze," Dooku's Ghost replied with a slight shrug.

Everyone looked at Blaze who shrugged. "I told you, my remote is all-powerful, anything can happen with it," she replied pressing a random button and candy started falling again from the sky.

"YAY CANDY!" Blaze shouted.

"YAY CANDY!" Murtagh shouted.

"Oh God, naturally hyper Blaze is bad enough but a naturally hyper Blaze on a sugar high is only asking for trouble," Obi-Wan moaned as he watched Blaze and Murtagh gather all the candy they could get.

Blaze stopped gathering her candy before pressing a button on her remote and a huge arena appeared. Blaze disappeared before reappearing with a headset and a microphone in her hands. "Welcome to the Indie 500," she announced happily before pressing a button on her remote and the candy stopped falling from the sky.

"Indie 500? What the hell is that?" Palpypie exclaimed and was instantly thrown into a pool of whipped cream.

"No cussing, Palpypie," Blaze snapped as she released the button and Palpypie, covered in whipped cream, stalked out of the pool. "Now if only I had some pumpkin pie to go with it."

"Here you go," the stranger said popping up and handing Blaze a pumpkin pie before disappearing.

"Who is he?" Murtagh exclaimed.

"How the hell should I know?" Luke replied and was handed a piece of pumpkin pie with whipped cream on it.

"He cussed and he gets pumpkin pie! That's completely unfair!" Palpypie protested. "And my name's not PALPYPIE!"

Blaze laughed before pressing a button and everyone appeared within the arena, well outside the arena at the betting booths. "Anyone want to bet on who's going to win?" she asked.

"Are you going you going to bring in that green dragon again and make me lose out on my bet?" Eragon's Ghost asked with a glare at Luke who whistled innocently.

"No, Shurikan, Saphira, Thorn and the unnamed green dragon are going to be racing," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"So what do we win if we choose the winning dragon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If you choose the dragon in first place, you'll win a trip to Naboo, second place, you'll get a trip to Endor, third place, a trip to Mustafar and…" Blaze began.

Anakin opened his mouth and everyone glared at him before shouting. "LET IT GO ALREADY!"

"I didn't say anything," Anakin protested sounding hurt.

"Anyway, fourth place, your prize is a surprise," Blaze replied.

"I like vote for Saphira," Arya said automatically placing the betting card on the booth and the booth attendant, who happened to be Tigerstar, stamped it. Don't ask how he was able to do that when he doesn't have opposable thumbs.

"I vote for Saphira," Luke said handing his betting card over to Tigerstar.

"I vote for the green dragon," Obi-Wan said handing his card to Feathertail who stamped it.

"I vote for the green dragon as well," Anakin said handing her betting card to Feathertail who stamped it.

"I'm going for Thorn," Murtagh said with a slight shrug and handed his betting card over to Ashfur who stamped it. "He is my dragon after all and he'll flame me if I don't bet on him."

"I'll go with you on that," Morzan said handing his betting card over to Ashfur who stamped it.

"We're going for Shurikan," Palpypie said after talking with Dooku's Ghost and Galbycakes and they handed their betting cards over to Hollyleaf who stamped them.

"What about me?" Eragon's Ghost protested.

_Bet on me or you'll find yourself falling from three hundred leagues in the sky,_ Saphira warned him and Eragon's Ghost, momentarily forgetting that he was, still, a ghost, handed his betting card quickly to Tigerstar who stamped it. How Eragon's Ghost was holding the card when he was a ghost, no one knew.

"Let's see who wins," Blaze cried happily before pressing a button on her remote and everyone disappeared before reappearing in the arena a pumpkin pie covered in whipped cream in each of their laps, except for Palpypie, Dooku's Ghost and Galbycakes who had hot coal in their laps.

"HOT!" all three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"SHUSH!" Everyone yelled back at them before turning their attention back to the race as Padmé, Nasuada, Leia and Angela, started the race. Anakin and Murtagh were practically drooling over the first two that Blaze had mentioned.

"Stop that, father!" Luke snapped slapping Anakin upside the head hard.

"Ow!" Anakin exclaimed glaring at Luke who shrugged in reply.

"Stop that, brother!" Eragon's Ghost snapped trying to slap Murtagh but his hand passed straight through him.

"Did anyone of you just feel a draft?" Murtagh asked completely ignoring his brother's presence and Eragon's Ghost scowled in response.

"On your mark…get set…go!" Padmé, Nasuada, Leia and Angela yelled at the same time before throwing down their flags and hurrying out of the way as Saphira, Thorn, Shurikan and the green dragon flew quickly away. Shurikan took an early lead but he was quickly overcome by Saphira and the Green Dragon who were flying neck and neck with each other as they passed by the first time. Thorn made good time and overcame Shurikan, making the black dragon last, and sped toward Saphira and the Green Dragon as they struggled to fly past each other as they entered in their final lap.

"Come on, Saphira!" Luke yelled.

"Come on, Unnamed dragon!" Obi-Wan yelled

"Let's go Thorn!" Murtagh called.

"Come on, Shurikan," Palpypie yelled. "And stop calling me Palpypie!"

"Nah," Blaze replied.

Saphira pulled ahead of the Green Dragon just as they approached the finish line and she crossed first with the Green Dragon hard on her heels, Thorn came in just behind them and Shurikan came in dead last.

"NO!" Palpypie, Galbycakes and Dooku's Ghost exclaimed.

"Yes! Naboo here we come!" Luke shouted happily.

"At least we don't have to go to Mustafar," Anakin commented.

"When are you ever going to let that go?" Obi-Wan complained.

"Not anytime soon, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Mustafar won't be as bad as what Palpypie, Galbypie and Dooku's Ghost's prize is," Murtagh commented.

"You've never been to Mustafar," Anakin muttered darkly and was rewarded with a slap upside the head from both Obi-Wan and Luke.

"God, will you forget about that already?" Luke said with a sigh of exasperation.

"What exactly is our prize?" Dooku's Ghost asked glancing at Blaze as the teenage authoress walked over to join them after presenting the gold, silver, bronze and aluminum awards to Saphira, the Green Dragon, Thorn and Shurikan respectively.

"Oh, it's this," Blaze said happily before pressing a button and a room appeared, Palpypie, Galbypie and Dooku's Ghost were thrown into the room and it was locked up. A huge tv screen appeared in front of the good guys and Murtagh frowned.

"What exactly are we watching?" he asked.

"It's on mute but you'll see," Blaze replied with a small smile.

~*~

_Within the small room…_

"Where the hell are we?" Palpypie said angrily, he really needs to take some anger management classes. "I do not need anger management classes," he yelled out loud and Dooku's Ghost and Galbycakes gazed at him with confusion in their eyes. Apparently neither of them knew what Palpypie was talking about.

"So what is our prize?" Galbycakes asked.

"Hi Chancellor," a familiar voice sounded happily and Palpypie moaned. _It's not him, it can't be him,_ he protested silently.

"Meesa so glad to see yousa, meesa haven't seen yousa in a long time," Jar Jar Binks said happily as the Gungan made his way into the room and Blaze, laughing, closed the door behind him before locking him.

Palpypie glowered at the Gungan before slicing him in half with the lightsaber he kept hidden beneath his robes. He thought it would be that simple, oh, he was dead wrong.

"Meesa are ghost like now," Jar Jar's Ghost said happily appearing at Palpypie's side. "Meesa so happy, meesa get to spend every waking moment with yousa for the rest of your life. Yay!"

Galbycakes, Dooku's Ghost and Palpypie cried out bloody murder as Jar Jar continued to talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk.

~*~

_Somewhere, Alagaesia…_

"Jar Jar? You actually brought Jar Jar to torture them?" Anakin exclaimed doubling over in laughter.

Obi-Wan was literally on the ground and rolling around in laughter. "I haven't laughed this hard in years," he gasped.

"Who's Jar Jar?" Luke asked not knowing what the hell was going on and, from the looks from the Alagaesians, they didn't know either.

"He's a local Qui-Gon and I met before the Invasion of Naboo, he was annoying then and it looks as though he's still annoying now," Obi-Wan replied still rolling on the ground in laughter.

"HELP US!" Palpypie cried out and Luke burst out laughing.

"Palpypie's actually crying," he gasped pointing to Palpypie as the Emperor tried to get away from Jar, Jar with tears cascading down his face. Morzan, Murtagh, Arya, Brom and Eragon's Ghost joined in as the good guys laughed and, all the while, Palpypie, Dooku's Ghost, and Galbycakes were forced to listen to Jar Jar talk, and talk, and talk, and talk and talk…Well, you get the picture.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: (still laughing) the Jar Jar part was inspired not only by Unsharpened's story but also by Robot Chicken Star Wars Edition and "Of a Rescue Gone Weird"**

**Darth: that was awesome**

**Palpypie: that was uncalled for!**

**Jar Jar's Ghost: meesa glad we get to talk all the time, meesa has a lot to tell yousa, yay!**

**Palpypie: noooo!!!!!**

**Galbycakes: noooo!!!!!!**

**Dooku's Ghost: noooo!!!!!!**

**Dooku's Ghost: wait a minute! I'm a ghost, I don't have to deal with this (goes to wherever it is ghost's go)**

**Palpypie: no! Don't leave me with him!**

**Galbycakes: nor me!!**

**Jar Jar's Ghost: yay! We get to talk forever, meesa so happy!**

**Palpypie and Galbycakes: NOOOO! (runs away with Jar, Jar just behind him)**

**Blaze: (laughs hysterically) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and here is the poll that I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter…**

**Tigerstar: can I do it?**

**Blaze: okay**

**Tigerstar: yay! Ahem**

**Who are my top three favorite Twilight Characters?**

**Hint: see my profile**

**Blaze: whoever gets this right will be my co-author in the next chapter so please review and I'll update when I have an answer to my poll and a new co-author and once again, Unsharpened and Jessica cannot be my co-author because they have already been a co-author.**


	27. Chapter 27: Death Stars and Pyromaniacs

**Blaze: yes! Time for the next chapter**

**Darth: woohoo! Did you find a co-author?**

**Blaze: authoress and yup!**

**Darth: well, where is she?**

**Blaze: she's coming**

**Palpypie: God! When will you change my name back?**

**Blaze: would you rather be Palpycakes?**

**Palpypie: (scowls angrily)**

**Nemesis: hiya**

**Palpypie: NOT YOU AGAIN, AHHHH!**

**Nemesis: no need to make me deaf, you idiot (stabs Palpypie with her pitchfork)**

**Palpypie: ow! (runs away)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 27 and I hope that you like it.**

Chapter 27

Death Stars and Pyromaniacs

_Somewhere on Tatooine…_

"Did it have to be Tatooine?" Anakin complained gazing at the sandy landscape.

"Seriously," Luke added.

"Where like are we?" Arya asked gazing at the dust ball of a planet. She was standing beside Eragon's Ghost, Brom, Morzan and Murtagh. Anakin and Luke were standing side by side, grumbling about how much they hate Tatooine, Obi-Wan was nearby with earplugs in his ears and Palpypie, Dooku's Ghost, Galbatorix, and Durizzle, who was at the bottom of the ocean in the last chapter, were scanning the landscape.

"And I was only at the bottom of the ocean because of that stupid chick Blaze," Durizzle said out loud and everyone looked at him as though he were crazy.

"I am not a baby chicken," Blaze yelled slicing Durizzle in half with her silver lightsaber before bringing him back to life.

"Why won't you do that with me?!" Dooku's Ghost and Eragon's Ghost whined.

"Because you whine too much," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"But I'm being bugged by Jar, Jar," Dooku's Ghost protested.

"And I have to listen to Dooku being bugged by Jar, Jar," Eragon's Ghost whined.

"Well, stop whining," a girl with a pitchfork said appearing out of nowhere.

"NOOOO! NOT YOU AGAIN!!!" Palpypie screamed like a girl before cowering behind Galbatorix.

"Nice to see you too," Nemesis said with an evil little smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"This is Nemesis, she is my co-author for this chapter," Blaze replied before she disappeared and reappeared with a chocolate cream pie in her hands.

"PIE!" Nemesis said happily before taking half of the pie and both she and Blaze stuffed their faces.

"Where's the pumpkin pie?" the stranger asked appearing out of nowhere before disappearing and everyone stared at the spot where the stranger had disappeared.

"Why does he like never like stay?" Arya asked.

"There's no telling with him," Blaze replied.

The stranger reappeared. "I'm looking for the pumpkin pie. Hi Arya, want some pumpkin pie?" he said before disappearing again.

"He didn't like give me a chance to like answer," Arya protested.

"That's my dad for you," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Get that idiot away from me," Palpypie yelled pointing to Nemesis.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Nemesis asked narrowing her eyes and lifting up her pitchfork. Palpypie scowled at her before lashing out with his Force lightening and Nemesis's pitchfork went flying from her hands.

"There, what can you do now?" he hissed.

"Um, you shouldn't have done…" Blaze began.

"How dare you take my pitchfork from me?!" Nemesis yelled before sending a stream of fire from her hands and it crashed into Palpypie's butt and sent him flying into a random dune of sand.

"…that, never mind," Blaze said.

Anakin opened his mouth but Nemesis glared at him as she picked up her pitchfork. "Say anything and I will do the same thing to you as I did Palpypie," she said.

"I think I'll stay quiet," Anakin said before ducking to hide behind Obi-Wan.

"That was so uncalled for," Palpypie yelled, his voice was muffled by the sand and he scowled angrily. Blaze walked over to the dune of sand before glancing at Palpypie.

"What are you doing in there, Palpypie?" she asked happily.

"I would kill you right now if I did not think you would make a good Sith apprentice," Palpypie snarled in fury and his mouth was instantly filled with sand. Blaze laughed before pressing a button on her remote and Palpypie was pulled out of the sand dune before kicked into the depths of space.

"How…? On second thought, I don't wanna know," Durizzle said.

"Smart," Nemesis said.

"Who exactly are you?" Anakin asked moving to stand beside Luke as he and Arya interlocked their hands and Eragon's Ghost's hair burst into flames. Don't ask how when Eragon is a ghost though it might have something to do with the fact that Blaze likes fire.

"Fire is awesome," Blaze shouted in reply to the narrator's statement before scowling. "We do not need a narrator," she snapped before kicking the narrator's butt into space. We'll get back to the narrator and Palpypie in a moment.

"And we don't need a second narrator," Nemesis snapped kicking the second narrator into a sarlaac pit where he met Jabba's Ghost, poor narrator.

"Um, who's going to tell the story now?" Anakin asked.

"Considering that's the sixteenth narrator you've killed since you started this story," Murtagh added.

"The story will tell the story," the stranger said before disappearing and as he disappeared, he said, "now where's that chocolate cake?"

"Why doesn't he ever stay?" Obi-Wan wondered out loud.

"And I thought he was looking for pumpkin pie," Eragon's Ghost said.

"Pumpkin pie was good but now I want chocolate cake," the stranger said before disappearing and everyone stared at the spot where he disappeared before glancing at Blaze who shrugged.

"Once again, I do not know," she said.

Tigerstar popped up suddenly. "Didn't you say you were going to switch to the narrator you kicked into space's point of view and see what Palpypie is doing?" he meowed.

And through space and time, you could hear a loud scream of anger, "my name's not PALPYPIE!"

~*~

_Onboard the Death Star…_

Hollyleaf popped up suddenly in a large space station before gazing around and glancing at Ashfur and Feathertail. "Why did Blaze send us here?" she asked.

"I think she wants us to tell the story instead of that 'stupid narrator' as she called him," Ashfur replied.

"DIE!" Nemesis yelled stabbing Ashfur with her pitckfork before setting him on fire and disappearing.

"Hey, I said no killing my favorite characters," Blaze complained popping up beside Ashfur.

"Sorry," Nemesis called back.

Blaze sighed before disappearing and Ashfur's Ghost complained, "what about me?"

"Anyone want some fruit salad?" the stranger said before disappearing with the parting words, "bye!"

"What happened to the narrator anyways?" Feathertail asked.

"I think Nemesis said something about tying him to a bungee cord and he is now bouncing off of the _Executor_ in the middle of space," Ashfur's Ghost replied.

Vader popped up suddenly. "Leave my ship alone, stop bouncing rocks off my ship," he complained.

"AHHHHHH!" Ashfur's Ghost, Hollyleaf, and Feathertail yowled before running away.

Vader watched them go. "Why me? Animals don't like me anymore," he moaned.

Jar, Jar's Ghost popped up. "Meesa like yousa," he cried happily.

"NOOOOOO!" Vader cried.

Meanwhile, back on subject, Ashfur's Ghost, Hollyleaf and Feathertail, crawling through the air ducts of the large space station they now knew was known as the Death Star, were nearing their destination.

"Why did we have to crawl through the air ducts? It stinks up here," Feathertail complained.

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Complain, complain, complain," she retorted.

Ashfur's Ghost, who was struggling to stay in the air ducts because he kept drifting to the corners and out of the ducts, frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I forgot," Feathertail replied.

"Shush, we are nearing our destination," Hollyleaf whispered and crawled deeper before peeking down through the hole in the air ducts as Palpypie walked into the open. He was joined by several characters that Hollyleaf only knew from what Blaze and Nemesis told her.

The other characters were Darth Maul, Galbatorix, Durizzle, Shurikan, Vader, Grievous, Dooku's Ghost, Darth Bane, Lumiya, Darth Caedus, Exar Kun, Darth Plagueis, Galen Malek, Xanatos, Hawkfrost, Scourge, Bone, Thistleclaw, and Tahiri Veila. "The meeting of the Dark Lords is now in session," Palpypie said.

"Why are you leading this meeting?" Bane asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, unlike you, I actually ruled the entire galaxy for the longest time," Palpypie retorted.

"I ruled for over a thousand years, you idiot, and it would have been longer if it wasn't for those damn Jedi," Bane protested.

"Yeah," Exar Kun said.

"Well, whatever, we need to collaborate our plans," Palpypie said. Mara and Lumiya were glaring at each other with hatred flaring in their eyes. "Stop glaring at each other, we don't have time to fight like this."

Lumiya snorted. "Whatever," she muttered.

"Yeah, whatever," Mara retorted.

_What are we going to do about the good guys?_ Shurikan asked silently and projecting his thoughts to everyone in the room.

"How the hell did you fit a dragon in the Death Star?" Vader wondered out loud.

"How the hell are you here and your alter ego is on Tatooine?" Grievous asked.

"How should I know? I blame that idiot Blaze," Vader muttered in reply.

"At least you aren't a ghost," Dooku's Ghost muttered.

"At least you don't have to deal with that idiot Lumiya," Mara muttered angrily.

"Hey! Don't talk about me as though I wasn't here," Lumiya snapped angrily.

"Shut up you two before I kill you both where you stand," Exar snapped angrily.

"Stop arguing, it's bad enough we have so many good guys against us and there are so few of us," Bane snapped angrily.

Caedus narrowed his eyes. "So what is the plan?" he asked.

"We either need to steal Blaze's remote again or turn Blaze," Palpypie replied.

"Why?" Maul asked.

"Because she's the one that controls this story, duh!" Dooku's Ghost replied. Maul snarled at the ghost but he couldn't do anything because Dooku was a ghost. Hawkfrost, Scourge, Bone and Thistleclaw purred in amusement and Malek chuckled sinisterly.

"Enough," Palpypie snapped.

Everyone burst out laughing and Palpypie glared at them. "What are you laughing about?" he demanded.

"It's kind of hard to take you seriously when your name is Palpypie," Tahiri said.

"That's true," Caedus said.

Palpypie scowled. "Blame Blaze," he hissed.

"So if we turn Blaze, what will that help us with?" Xanatos asked.

"We can get her to change the story into anything we want," said Exar.

"Exactly," Palpypie said.

"But what if Blaze does not turn?" Galbycakes asked before scowling angrily. "My name is not GALBYCAKES!"

"What are you yelling at?" Vader asked.

"Never mind," Galbycakes muttered.

"You're weird," Oilcan said before he snarled angrily. "Damn it, my name's not OILCAN!"

"Ha," Maul said laughing.

Oilcan scowled angrily, how he did that when he was a droid, no one knew. "And I'm NOT A DROID!" Oilcan yelled.

Frosty purred in amusement before scowling angrily. "Who in StarClan's name changed my name?" he yowled.

"Blaze," Bone muttered angrily.

Scourge purred. "At least Blaze can't think of a name for me," Tiny meowed and he snarled in anger. "Damn it."

"Tiny? Really?" Bone purred in laughter.

"We are getting off subject," Palpypie said.

"The sooner we get Blaze turned or get her remote the better," Oilcan muttered.

"I don't think it is likely we'll take Blaze's remote again," Durizzle pointed out.

"That's true," Dooku the Friendly Ghost said. "Damn it, who the hell changed my name?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Mara said.

"Why don't you have a funny name?" Galbycakes asked.

"Maybe cause Blaze likes me," Mars said before she scowled angrily. "Ah come on! That's it, we need to stop Blaze once and for all."

"Well of course we do," Venus said before he scowled angrily, if he could scowl behind that mask of his. "And we need to do it soon!"

"That's what I've been saying this entire time," Palpypie complained.

~*~

_On Bespin…_

"When are Hollyleaf, Ashfur's Ghost, and Feathertail coming back from the Death Star?" Blaze asked swirling a bataan with fire at each end of the stick. Nemesis was standing beside her, using the fire that appeared out of her hands to light up the lights in the Bespin Council Chambers that they had built only moments before.

"I haven't the slightest clue, I've been too busy changing the names of all the Dark Lords," Nemesis replied.

"I like the one you gave Vader, Venus? Ha," Blaze said flipping her fire stick into the air before catching it as Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan walked into the Council Room.

"Do you mind?" Anakin complained icily.

"What?" Blaze asked tossing the flaming stick at Anakin who screamed in fright and leapt backwards.

"Dude, you sounded like a girl," Murtagh commented walking into the council room with Arya, Brom and Eragon's Ghost just behind him.

"If anyone of you repeat what you saw here today, you will find yourself floating back to your country in pieces," Anakin threatened them.

"Don't anger Anakin, it's bad enough his alter ego is with the Dark Lords," Blaze said before picking up a torch and holding it out to Nemesis. "Would you be so kind?"

"Okay," Nemesis said shooting a flame at Blaze's torch, the first one missed and crashed into Saphira who was flying around outside.

_Ow! Watch it!_ Saphira hissed, projecting her thoughts to everyone.

"Sorry," Nemesis said, the second blast of fire got the torch.

"All right, please take a seat, the Dark Lords are planning something big and, for some reason, I know it's not to steal my remote again. They know how bad they lost out on that idea the last time," Blaze said with a smile and Murtagh, Arya, Brom, Eragon's Ghost and the others who had aided Blaze in getting her remote back from the villains, chuckled in response.

"Who else is this meeting consisting of?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You'll see," Nemesis replied.

_How are we supposed to fit in there? _Thorn complained struggling to pull his head out of the window where he had stuck it in. _Damn it, I'm stuck._

_I told you lot's of times, don't be nosing into the meetings,_Saphira retorted.

_I wasn't nosing in, I was invited,_ Thorn replied.

_Technicalities, _Saphira replied with a rumbling sigh.

The stranger popped up quite suddenly at Blaze and Nemesis's side. "Anything interesting happening?" he asked.

"We think the Dark Lords are planning something…something big," Nemesis replied.

"Typical, anyone got any Mountain Dew?" The stranger asked before disappearing.

"Hey! You'd better be back before the meeting starts," Blaze snapped.

"Is Padmé gonna be there?" the stranger's voice asked.

"Duh!"

"Okay, I wanna b…" the stranger began.

"NO!" Blaze yelled.

"PUMPKIN PIE AND PADMÉ!" The stranger yelled and disappeared before Anakin could grab his lightsaber and his suddenly realized his lightsaber was in the stranger's hands.

"Ah come on!" he complained angrily.

"Dad, stop chasing Palpypie's Clone!" Blaze shouted when she noticed the stranger was chasing Palpypie's Clone.

"Wait! This is his clone!" the stranger yelled. "Slap jacks, two for one."

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know where the hell the original Palpypie is, only I know," Blaze protested.

"Wait a minute! If you know where Palpypie is, then how do you not know his plan is?" Anakin asked.

"Technicalities," Blaze replied.

"What?" Obi-Wan said sounding confused.

"Ah shut up and sit down, the other Council members are coming," Nemesis snapped.

"Tell them to bring pie," the stranger said.

"Mmm, pie," Nemesis said before pressing a button on the remote Blaze lent her and disappearing, only to reappear a moment later with a large, pumpkin pie.

"Thank you," the stranger said stealing the pie and disappearing.

"Oh no you didn't, no one steals my pumpkin pie," Nemesis protested before stabbing the stranger with her pitchfork and taking back the pie and warming it up with her fire.

"Ha, you missed," the stranger said. "Where's the whipped cream?"

"Ow! Stars, watch where you aim!" Anakin yelled rubbing his arm.

"Sorry," Nemesis said.

"Ooo, the other members are here now sit!" Blaze commanded.

"Bye," the stranger said before disappearing and taking a piece of pie with him.

"Damn him," Blaze muttered.

Morzan glared at her. "How dare you talk to me that way?" he protested.

"SIT!" Blaze yelled.

The stranger popped up before throwing Morzan into a chair with super glue on it and disappearing. Morzan glared at the spot where the stranger disappeared. "Damn him," he hissed.

The other members of the council of good guys, which Blaze, the stranger and Nemesis named the Revolutionaries, walked into the room. Han, Leia and Chewbacca came first with Jaina and Anakin Solo just behind them. Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala, Ben Skywalker, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Nasuada, and Orizzle followed them.

"Hi Ben," Luke greeted his son happily.

"Hi Dad," Ben replied.

"Dad?" Anakin said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You have the same name as me!" the other Anakin said.

"Well duh, you were named after him," Luke replied rolling his eyes.

"AHHH! IT'S VADER!" Leia shouted.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!" Everyone shouted at her.

"Hi Padmé," the stranger said popping up beside Padmé. "Oh, hi Leia," he added to Leia.

Anakin and Han growled in anger.

"What about dinner?" the stranger asked.

"Hello? We're having an important meeting with all the good guys, leave us alone Dad," Blaze protested.

"Okay, I'll be back in half an hour, the meeting better be over by then, I'm hungry," the stranger said. "Oh by the way, I saw the Dark Lords, they have some weird, concoction of plans up their sleeves. I'll get you more information later, bye!" With that, the stranger left.

Hollyleaf suddenly appeared with Ashfur's Ghost and Feathertail just behind her as the other Revolutionaries took their seats. "We got some information on the Dark Lords," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Wow, I can understand what that cat is saying," Anakin Solo gasped.

"Well duh," Tigerstar meowed rolling his eyes.

"No need to be hurtful," Ben Skywalker muttered.

"Anyways, those idiots are going to try to steal your remote or turn you and they are all getting pretty pissed that you and Nemesis keep changing their names," Ashfur's Ghost meowed.

"Have Mara and Lumiya killed each other yet?" Nemesis asked.

"Not yet, Palpypie and Oilcan are keeping them separated," Feathertail meowed in reply.

"And what about Dooku the Friendly Ghost?" Jaina asked.

"You know the names we gave them?" Nemesis asked.

"Uncle Luke told us before we came here," Jaina replied with a shrug.

"And I really don't know what Dooku is doing," Feathertail admitted. "We didn't stay long enough becuase someone..." she glared at Ashfur's Ghost, "wouldn't stop complaining." Everyone chuckled.

"Your brother is with them," Nemesis added when the chuckling subsided.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, he is an idiot after all," Jaina replied with a shrug.

"Um, Where's Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked gazing around for his former master.

"Damn it, I thought you were watching him," Ahsoka protested.

"I thought Siri was," Obi-Wan protested glancing at the blonde Jedi with longing in his eyes. Siri slapped Obi-Wan upside the head hard and Obi-Wan scowled before looking away.

"I thought Leia was," she said.

"I thought Mace was," Leia replied with a shrug.

"I thought Padmé was," Mace replied.

"I thought Tigerstar was," Padmé replied.

Everyone looked at Tigerstar who was sipping a hot chocolate and Nemesis heated it up and it blew up in Tigerstar's face. "OW! And why are you all looking at me? I'm a _cat_ for crying out loud," he protested.

"Damn it, Tigerstar, find him and my Dad and drag them back here, we need to collaborate our plans against the Dark Lords," Blaze yelled.

"Fine," Tigerstar muttered before padding off.

"Saphira, Thorn, go with him. I know my Dad, he won't listen to a cat." Blaze paused for a moment. "Then again, he might not listen to two dragons either."

_All right, we'll go with the cat,_ Saphira said.

_Ah a little help here,_ Thorn, who was still stuck in the window, complained.

_Figure it out,_ Saphira muttered before grabbing Thorn by the tail and yanking him out of the window.

_Ow!_ Thorn complained.

_Always complaining, I helped you out of the window, didn't I? Want me to put you back in?_ Saphira demanded.

_Um, never mind, thank you,_ Thorn said quickly.

_I thought so,_ Saphira muttered before flying off with Thorn behind him and Tigerstar struggling to keep up with the dragons as they flew in search of Qui-Gon and the stranger.

**Author's Note: Well, that was chapter 27 and Nemesis will be co-authoring the next chapter with me because it's a continuation of this chapter and yeah. The next chapter will probably come next week but maybe a few days sooner. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry it wasn't that funny. I hope you like the silly names I gave the Dark Lords. Please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**

**~ Blaze ~**


	28. Chapter 28: Shaving Cream and

**Blaze: yay! Time for the next chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Nemesis: yeah**

**Blaze: sorry, finals are coming up so I'm a bit stressed**

**Nemesis: oh**

**Darth: poor baby**

**Blaze: I don't need your sarcasm (Hits Palpypie upside the head with a sledgehammer)**

**Palpypie: ow! What was that for?**

**Blaze: I don't know, I just don't like you**

**Palpypie: that's mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 28 and this was meant to be posted on Tuesday but . . . I wasn't able to get to the library until today but oh well**

_**Disclaimer- I'm not sure if I have said this before but oh well, I do not own Warriors and I never will, Erin Hunter does**_

Chapter 28

Shaving Cream and a Stressed Authoress

_Onboard the Death Star (better known as the Dark Lords Headquarters)…_

"What are we waiting for?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost asked gazing before scowling. "And why is my name this?"

"It was Blaze, I bet you it was," Venus muttered.

"Ha, you have a girls name," Mars said happily.

"You have a guys name so I wouldn't be talking," Venus retorted.

Galbycakes rolled his eyes. "What happened to Palpypie? Er, I mean Palpatine," he asked.

"He said something about trying out a new plan on Blaze," Maul replied.

"He has a plan?" Lumiya asked sounding surprised.

"And he never told us?" Caedus said glowering angrily.

At that instant, Palpypie stalked into the Headquarters room and Dooku the Friendly Ghost noticed he was covered with shaving cream. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I tried to turn Blaze, she yelled at me, called be a scarface bastard and tossed me into a pool of shaving cream, I think she's in her time of month," Palpypie muttered.

"I do not find that funny," Mara muttered. "Thank God, she changed my name back."

"I doubt that was Blaze," Galbycakes said.

"Probably wasn't."

"So what's the next plan?" Venus asked.

"We need to find out Blaze's weakness," Palpypie said. "Does anyone have any idea as to what Blaze's weakness is?"

"Pie," Maul offered.

"Candy," Galbycakes said.

"Anakin," Xanatos said and everyone glanced at him. "What? Everyone must know she's in love with him."

"Oh okay then, anything else?" Palpypie asked.

"That's all we got," Exar said.

"Well, this sucks," Lumiya muttered.

At that instant a very stressed out Blaze popped up with a machete in her hands. "Who cussed?" she demanded angrily.

"She did," Mara said quickly pointing at Lumiya.

Blaze and Lumiya both disappeared and when Blaze reappeared, Lumiya was no where in sight. "Stupid idiots," she hissed at the Dark Lords before disappearing. The stranger appeared in her place.

"Ahhhh! It's you!!!" Maul screamed.

"It's the ugly bastard," Thistleclaw yowled.

Blaze popped up again before slicing Thistleclaw in half with a lightsaber and disappearing while muttering curses under her breath. The stranger sighed. "I'd better go calm her down," he muttered before disappearing but before he was gone, he pressed a button on his remote and shaving cream fell onto the dark lords.

"Ah come on," Bone complained.

"It's going to take me forever to lick this out of my fur," Tiny meowed angrily. "And my name's not TINY!"

"Well I say it is so why don't you shut the f$%# up about it already?" Blaze yelled angrily reappearing quite suddenly before disappearing.

Everyone stared in stunned silence. "Wow, I have never heard Blaze say the F word before," Dooku the Friendly Ghost commented.

"Well technically she said f$%#," Mara said.

"Well duh."

"We need someone to spy on Blaze and figure out how to use this anger to our advantage," Palpypie said.

"And I know how," Venus said, if anyone could see his face, they would see a smile upon his scarred, ugly face. "And my face was not ugly before Mustafar."

"Shut the fuck up about that already, you bastard," Blaze screamed popping up out of nowhere before slamming down a large piece of stone on Vader's head and disappearing.

"Hey, watch your language," the stranger snapped reappearing and disappearing after Blaze.

"Wow, that time she didn't put symbols in place of the last three letters," Palpypie commented.

"True that," Dooku the Friendly Ghost said.

~*~

_Naboo…_

"What happened to Blaze?" Murtagh asked gazing around. "And where are we?"

"Naboo," Nemesis said happily. She poked Anakin with her pitchfork and Anakin scowled at her.

"Do you mind?" he complained.

"Complain, complain, that's all you ever do."

Anakin muttered a curse under his breath.

At that instant Blaze popped up before stalking past the Revolutionaries and into a random room surrounded with glass walls. She slammed the door hard and the glass shattered like thin ice.

"What's like with her?" Arya asked.

"I don't know, why don't someone go ask her?" Anakin suggested. Everyone, except Murtagh, stepped back and Murtagh and Anakin glanced at them.

"What was that for?" Murtagh protested.

"You two are the only ones she is not likely to kill if you piss her off," Obi-Wan replied.

"That's true," Eragon's Ghost said.

"Why don't you send the ghost? If Blaze tries to kill him, she won't be able to," Murtagh pointed out.

"Everyone keeps forgetting her remote," Brom said with a sigh.

"I'll come with you," Hollyleaf mewed.

"I think her favorite cat should go with them," Ashfur's Ghost meowed and everyone looked at Tigerstar. Nemesis pressed a button on her remote and Ashfur appeared alive before he was stabbed to death by Nemesis.

"Ah come on," Ashfur's Ghost complained.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Tigerstar meowed looking confused.

"You're Blaze's favorite cat, you go with Murtagh and Anakin and see what has gotten her so pissed off," Feathertail meowed.

Thorn and Saphira glanced at each other as they circled the group of people. _I wonder why Blaze is so mad,_ Saphira wondered silently, projecting her thought to Thorn.

_I haven't the slightest clue, wanna go to Starbucks? _Thorn replied silently.

_Okay,_ Saphira replied and the two dragons flew off quickly away from the group.

Meanwhile, back on the land, Murtagh, Anakin and Tigerstar padded over to the shattered door before poking their heads inside. "Blaze?" Anakin called.

"What?" Blaze snapped angrily and Murtagh noticed she had her eyes glued on several pieces of paper that lay scattered on the desk.

"We were wondering why you are, uh, in a bad mood," Murtagh said.

"Yeah, why are you so pissed off?" Tigerstar meowed and Murtagh and Anakin glared at him.

"What's it to you?" Blaze snapped angrily. "Now leave me alone!"

"But why?" Murtagh protested. "You aren't doing nothing but staring at a bunch of papers."

"Are you dumb or what?" Tigerstar asked.

Blaze turned to glare at them before opening her mouth…

----Passage deleted due to explicit content including insults directed at Tigerstar, Murtagh, Anakin, the other Revolutionaries, the way they dress and several other insults that I wouldn't care to repeat lest I have this story deleted.----

"NOW LEAVE!" Blaze screamed before pressing a button on her remote and Tigerstar, Murtagh and Anakin were thrown into a deep pool of shaving cream. The glass house was repaired but the door broke again as Blaze slammed it hard behind them.

"Well, that didn't work," Obi-Wan said cheerfully.

"No you think," Anakin hissed sarcastically.

"No, I know."

Anakin hit Obi-Wan upside the head with a large slab of stone before muttering curses under his breath.

"What's with him?" Luke asked kneeling beside the unconscious Obi-Wan.

"How should we know?" everyone said at once.

"I think Blaze's anger is rubbing off on everyone," Vader said popping up out of nowhere.

Luke and Anakin ignited their lightsabers, Tigerstar, Hollyleaf, Ashfur's Ghost (don't ask how) and Feathertail unsheathed their claws, Arya, Eragon's Ghost (don't ask how), Murtagh and Brom pulled out their swords.

"Wait, I'm on your side," Vader protested.

"But you are him and if you are on our side than what about him?" Brom said.

"You are confusing," Eragon's Ghost muttered.

"You're like telling me," Arya muttered.

"Finally she agrees with me," Eragon's Ghost said gleefully.

"AIIIIEEEEE GHOST!" Arya screamed before hiding behind Luke who pointed his lightsaber at Eragon's Ghost.

"Get away from the lady, ghost," he snapped angrily.

"So what are we supposed to do know?" Hollyleaf meowed.

"AIIIIEEE IT'S VADER!" Leia screamed.

"Kriff," Han muttered pulling out his blaster and Chewbacca growled before pulling out his crossbow.

"Gee, I've been here, how long?" Vader muttered.

"Who the hell is that?" Ben asked.

"Language, son," Luke said.

"AIIIIEEE! SCARY BLACK DUDE!!!" Padmé screamed before hiding behind Anakin who pointed his lightsaber at Vader.

Siri sighed before rolling her eyes. "I'm so glad I don't know who the hell this Vader dude is," she muttered.

"You're telling me," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah," Jaina agreed.

"Where's Anakin and Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked groggily as he sat up before glancing at Vader. "When did Darth get here?"

"Who knows?" Jaina replied with a shrug.

"And I'm right here," Anakin said.

"I was talking about the other Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped.

"We're right here," a new voice sounded.

"AIIIIIEEEEE!" Everyone, even Vader, screamed before leaping up several feet in their head and Vader hit his head on a random tree branch that had appeared out of nowhere.

Qui-Gon and Anakin Solo laughed as they walked into the clearing. "Where's Blaze?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Throwing a hissy fit," Mace replied.

"I AM NOT THROWING A HISSY FIT!" Blaze screamed before running Mace over with his own Mustang and stalking back into her glass house and slamming the door hard behind her. Yeah, the door had magically repaired itself and was broken for the third time when Blaze slammed it.

"Ah damn it," Mace's Ghost muttered.

"YAY COMPANY!" Eragon's Ghost cried. "First there was Dooku, then there was Ashfur and now MACEY!"

"NOOOO!" Mace cried before floating away with Eragon's Ghost floating happily after him.

"Where are the dragons?" Brom asked.

"Starbucks," the stranger said popping up out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of Han and Leia.

"Don't do that," Leia complained.

"Nah," the stranger said starting to disappear.

"Hey wait, do you know what's going on with Blaze?" Ben called.

"She's stressed out because her finals are coming up," the stranger replied before he was gone and with him Vader disappeared as well.

"What are finals?" Feathertail asked.

"They are tests you take to make sure you pass a semester in school," Nemesis replied.

"Poor girl, why is she stressing out so much?"

"She told me she's having trouble with her history, math, Spanish, and biology class," Nemesis replied before she poked Anakin with her pitchfork.

"Stop that," Anakin complained.

"Well Vader's not here so…" Nemesis shrugged before stabbing Morzan.

"Ow!" Morzan complained.

"SHUT THE F$% UP OUT THERE," Blaze yelled angrily before pressing a button on her remote and all the Revolutionaries were covered with shaving cream. "I'm trying to study here."

"Ah damn it," Murtagh muttered.

"It's going to take me forever to lick this out of my fur," Feathertail complained.

"That does it," Blaze muttered before she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Siri asked.

"Neptune," the stranger said popping up out of nowhere with a huge cookie in his hands.

"COOKIE!" Everyone screamed before trampling the stranger in their attempt to get a piece of the huge cookie.

~*~

_On Neptune…_

"Stupid idiots, Dark Lords and Revolutionaries as well as teachers," Blaze muttered as she sorted through her notes before starting to study again.

"Hi Blaze," Palpypie said popping up out of nowhere.

"Leave me alone, Palpypie, I'm not in the mood," Blaze muttered.

"Well, too bad, we just want to talk to you," Caedus said.

"Make it quick, I'm trying to study here, you idiots," Blaze snapped.

"Wow, she really is stressed," Bane commented.

"No, you don't say," Blaze said sarcastically.

"I just did," Bane commented and he was suddenly tossed into the depths of space.

"Nice going, we have a job to do, Bane, try not to anger her," Oilcan said.

"Yeah," Tiny agreed.

"What happened to Mara?" Malek asked.

"She went back to the Good Guys a while ago," Galbycakes replied.

"Do you mind? If you are just going to talk about where someone went then you can leave," Blaze said.

"We just want to talk," Plagueis said.

Blaze snorted. "Then get on with it," she muttered.

"We can help you pass your finals," Xanatos said.

"Yeah, just join us and we'll help you pass your finals," Bone meowed.

"I doubt you'll be able to pass your finals without our help after all, you are too stupid to," Tahiri said and was suddenly tossed into the red spot on Jupiter.

"I said don't anger her," Oilcan called.

Blaze snorted. "You can't help me with anything, now do me a favor and get the hell away form me," she snapped angrily.

"Language," the stranger warned her.

"And take my damn annoying Dad with you," Blaze muttered. "I'm trying to study."

"Don't listen to them, Blaze," Anakin said popping up, he was still covered with shaving cream.

"Not you! Can't I get any peace?" Blaze snarled angrily.

"That's it, use your anger," Palpypie said and was suddenly thrown onto the frozen planet of Pluto. Yeah, I still consider Pluto a planet, deal with it.

"I said don't anger her, God, doesn't anyone listen to me?" Oilcan complained.

"That does it, if only to get some peace." Blaze pressed a button on her remote and two remotes appeared, one blue and the other black. "Here!" She tossed the black one at Dooku the Friendly Ghost, it sailed through him and landed in Caedus's hands, and the blue one at Anakin. "Now get the hell out of here!" With that, the very stressed out authoress sent all the Dark Lords and Anakin flying back the Death Star and Naboo respectively.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: why the hell did you give the Dark Lords a remote?**

**Blaze: leave me the f$%# ALONE DAD!!!!!!**

**Darth: hey, watch your language**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Darth: damn it, she must have went back to Neptune**

**Anakin: (twirls blue remote around) well, next chapter is defiantly going to be interesting**

**Darth: you're telling me**

**Anakin: so please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can**


	29. Chapter 29: Sugar Snakes & Fire Spiders

**Blaze: well here is the next chapter**

**Nemesis: yeah and thanks for letting me co-author the last two chapters**

**Blaze: you're welcome**

**Nemesis: (picks up pitchfork) well, I'm off to torture Voldymort**

**Blaze: have fun**

**Voldemort: NOOOOO!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 29 and I hope you like it and yes this story is not even close to being over**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the songs, or Wrestling things mentioned in this chapter**_

Chapter 29

Sugar Snakes and Fire Spiders

_The Executor, Space…_

"What the hell are you doing on my ship?" Vader yelled as a teenage girl with dark brown hair and even darker eyes walked into a random council room.

"Because I want to be," Blaze replied with a shrug and she pressed a button on her remote and Vader was suddenly covered in honey. She pressed another button and a swarm of bees flew after Vader.

"AHHHH!" Vader screamed like a girl before running off with the swarm of bees after him.

"Ha, it worked," Blaze said gleefully.

"Have you like gotten over your like stress?" Arya asked.

"When I had some candy and a Pepsi and listened to some Nirvana, Linkin Park and Shinedown, I was good," Blaze replied with a shrug. She whistled sharply and Arya scowled angrily.

"That like hurt," she complained.

Blaze laughed as more characters began to walk into the ship. Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking side by side with Luke, Eragon's Ghost, and Murtagh just behind them. Brom, Morzan, Qui-Gon, Hollyleaf, Ashfur's Ghost, Tigerstar and Feathertail brought up the rear of the group.

"Where are Saphira, Thorn, Mace and Yoda? I asked them to meet me here," Blaze protested as she scanned the characters in front of her.

"What happened to the others? They were just here in the last chapter," the stranger said. Han, Leia and Chewbacca popped up out of nowhere and the stranger leapt up with a scream of fright before slicing a honey-covered Vader in half.

"Stop killing the dark lords, Dad," Blaze protested pressing a button and Vader reappeared alive but still covered in honey and a giant bee flew rapidly after him.

"Ahhh! Someone help me!!" Vader yelled running away from the giant bee.

"Where are the other Dark Lords?" Morzan asked.

"The Death Star," Blaze replied.

"What happened to the remote you gave them?" Anakin asked.

A small, evil smile crossed Blaze's features. "You'll see," she replied.

~*~

_The Death Star, Space…_

Palpypie scowled angrily as he attempted to press a button on the remote Blaze had given him. "Damn it, why won't it change our names back?" he complained.

"Honestly, does Blaze expect us to go by these ridiculous names forever?" Oilcan demanded.

Vader stalked into the Dark Lords room covered in stings and honey. "Damn that Blaze," he hissed angrily through the vocoder on his helmet.

"What happened to you?" Galbycakes asked.

"Blaze high jacked my Star Destroyer and she says that Mace, Saphira, Thorn and Yoda are missing," Vader muttered.

"She brought Yoda back? Great," Palpypie muttered.

"You're telling me," Dooku the Friendly Ghost muttered.

"So what happened with the remote she gave us?" Vader asked.

"It doesn't work, stupid Blaze," Palpypie shrieked and suddenly the remote exploded, causing Palpypie to go flying into the wall of the Council room.

"Bwahahahahahahaha," Oilcan laughed gleefully.

"Damn," Palpypie muttered.

At that instant, Saphira poked her head into the Dark Lords room and started to sing:

_I say you moment's inside,_

_Decisions to hide,_

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong, to take on anyone_

_I know that you were wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong, to take on anyone,_

_I know that you were wrong,_

_And this is not where you belong,_

_I can't give everything away,_

_I won't give everything away, _

With that, Saphira pulled her head out of the window and everyone stared at her in shock. "I'm deaf," Dooku the Friendly Ghost yelled.

"How can you be deaf? You're a ghost," Galbycakes protested.

"Yeah, like true that, dawg," Durizzle replied.

"Weird," Frosty muttered.

"You're telling me," Tiny said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Palpypie asked.

At that instant, Thorn poked his head into the window and started to sing:

_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds, they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real,_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,_

_Consuming, confusing,_

_It's like a self-control I fear is never-ending,_

_Controlling, I can't seem,_

_To find myself, my walls are closing in,_

_Not a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that its' just too much pressure to take,_

_I've felt this way before,_

_So insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin,_

_This wounds, they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real!_

And with that, Thorn attempted to pull his head out of the window but he got stuck. _Ah a little help here,_ he called out silently.

_You're useless to me,_ Saphira muttered yanking Thorn out of the window and the two dragons flew away.

"That song sucked," Vader exclaimed.

"Linkin Park sucks," Galbycakes muttered.

"Ah, you shouldn't have said…" Dooku the Friendly Ghost began.

"What?!" Blaze exclaimed appearing quite suddenly behind Galbycakes before letting loose a sugar snake near him and disappearing.

"AIIIIIEEE SNAKE!!!!" Galbycakes screamed leaping over the table and hiding behind Palpypie who ducked behind Maul who ducked behind Vader who hid behind Oilcan.

"It's just a snake," Oilcan muttered. "And a snake made out of sugar nonetheless." At that instant, the sugar snake reared up before hissing angrily and flying at Oilcan before wrapping around Oilcan's body and starting to squeeze him. Yeah, it was a sugar anaconda.

"Ahhhh! Get this thing off of me," Oilcan screamed.

Shurikan sighed as the other Dark Lords shrank away from Oilcan. _You're all useless,_ he muttered before grabbing the sugar anaconda's tail and tossing him outside. At that instant, Blaze popped up, pressed a button on her remote and disappeared. A moment later, fifty huge spiders appeared in the Dark Lords Council room.

"AIIIIIEEE SPIDER!!" Everyone shrieked and the spiders, startled, started shooting fire at everyone.

"AIIIIEE!!!" Vader screamed hiding behind Palpypie.

"You're useless to me," Thistleclaw, the only one to stay calm throughout it all, meowed.

~*~

_On the Executor…_

"AIIIIIEEE SNAKE!!" Leia screamed as a huge sugar anaconda suddenly came flying at her and she leapt behind Han. A huge spider that breathed fire appeared in front of Han.

"AIIIIEEE SPIDER!!!" Han screamed and Leia and Han ran off before hiding behind Qui-Gon and Morzan.

"Have any of you seen Yoda?" Blaze asked popping up right beside the sugar anaconda and fire spider.

"Um, there's a huge snake right next to you," Luke said.

Blaze glanced at the anaconda. "Hi there Rose, when did you get here?" she asked the sugar anaconda.

"When Shurikan tossed me out of the Death Star," the sugar anaconda replied and everyone stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, I taught Rose how to speak our language," Blaze said.

"Um, what about the huge spider next to you?" Han asked.

Blaze looked at the spider. "AIIIIIEEEE! SPIDER!!" she screamed in fear before taking off running and hiding behind Murtagh.

"I take it she's afraid of spiders," Murtagh muttered.

"You don't say," Eragon's Ghost said.

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"What can you do about it?"

"Shut up."

"Get that SPIDER AWAY FROM ME!" Blaze screamed so loudly that Brom stepped back.

"I think I'm deaf," he said.

"You're not the only one," Tigerstar meowed.

"So…How the hell are we supposed to get this spider out of here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Flush it down the toilet?"

"Toss it out an airlock?"

"Why don't we just leave it here and help Blaze get over her fear of spiders?" Ashfur's Ghost suggested.

"Screw you," Blaze shouted tossing Ashfur's Ghost out of the _Executor._

"Well, I found Yoda," Ashfur's Ghost called inside. "And Mace and wow, he got his Mustang to fly."

~*~

_Outside of the Death Star…_

"Get your Mustang to fly how did you?" Yoda asked through the helmet on his head as Mace flew his Mustang toward the Death Star. Yoda was on his hover chair that he had some how enabled to fly through space. He had a can of green spray paint in his tiny hands.

"The Force and Blaze's magical remote plus I stole Harry's wand and used a quick spell to enable it to fly," Mace replied before he narrowed his dark eyes. "What are you painting?"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda said before he flew his hover chair higher on the Death Star right past the window of the Dark Lords council.

~*~

_Onboard the Death Star…_

"What the hell is Yoda doing?" Vader exclaimed when he saw the little green dwarf fly past the window.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Palpypie admitted. "And we have bigger problems. Like there are a bunch of huge fire spiders in front of us and we can't figure out how to get rid of them."

At that instant, Saphira and Thorn both poked their heads into the ship and began to sing:

_Strange to think the songs we used to sing, _

_The smiles, the flowers, everything,_

_Is gone,_

_Yesterday, I found out about you,_

_Even now just looking at you,_

_Feels wrong,_

_You say that you'll take all back,_

_Given the one chance,_

_It was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said yes,_

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should've thought twice before you let all go,_

_Um, what came next?_ Thorn asked.

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, _Saphira said.

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me,_ Thorn added.

"AHHH! Stop it! You two are horrible singers," Galbycakes yelled.

_Well, you're about to be eaten by a bunch of fire spiders, so I'm happy_,Saphira said before pulling her head out of the window and Thorn attempted to do so but got stuck again.

_Ah a little help here, _he said.

Saphira sighed before yanking Thorn out of the ship and the fire spiders started spitting out flames at the Dark Lords.

"AIIIIIEE!" The Dark Lords yelled before hurrying out of the Dark Lords Council Room with a swarm of fire spiders just after them.

~*~

_Onboard the Executor…_

"Ha, that was nice, Yoda, have the Dark Lords seen it yet?" Blaze asked gazing out the window at the large DX painted in green spray paint on the Death Star.

"Seen it yet they have not," Yoda replied before adding, "hee, hee, hee, hee."

"Who the hell is DX?" Eragon's Ghost asked.

"No cussing," Blaze snapped pressing a button on her remote, Eragon reappeared alive and was suddenly sliced in half by Blaze's silver lightsaber.

"That was mean," Eragon's Ghost protested.

"PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!" The stranger screamed before he disappeared quite suddenly.

"What the like hell?" Arya exclaimed.

"Who cussed?" Blaze demanded lifting a random sword made out of candy.

"Like Brom," Arya said.

"What? No I didn't," Brom protested and was suddenly tossed at the sugar anaconda.

"Mmm, lunch," the sugar anaconda said happily.

"AHHH!" Brom yelled before running away with the sugar anaconda hard on his heels.

"Out of Death Star the Dark Lords are, see it they will, hee, hee, hee," Yoda said.

And sure enough, not even a few seconds later, you could hear a loud scream of fury from all the Dark Lords. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hee, hee, hee," Yoda said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I never took you for someone mischievous," Luke commented. "You need to keep a better shield on your thoughts."

"Need a lecture I do not," Yoda snapped hitting Luke on the knee with his gimer stick before pulling out a can of green paint, leaping into his hover chair and flying away.

"Um, where is he going?" Murtagh asked.

"I'll follow him and see," Qui-Gon suggested before he pressed himself against the wall just as a flying Mustang flew into the hallway.

"AIIIIEEE!" Everyone screamed struggling to get out of the way of the flying Mustang.

~*~

_Outside the Executor and Death Star…_

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as he watched Yoda, from a distant, start painting DX on the _Executor, _letting out snickers the entire time and Qui-Gon chuckled slightly before flying to Yoda's side and Yoda glanced up.

"Come to join me you have," he said phrasing it as a statement.

"Well, this should be interesting," Qui-Gon commented.

"What the hell? You painted DX on my Death Star," Palpypie screamed flying toward them on a random ship with a helmet on his head, Vader, Dooku the Friendly Ghost, Oilcan, Maul, Galbycakes, Shurikan, Frosty, Tiny, Bone and Thistleclaw followed him.

"And you painted DX on my _Executor_?" Vader shrieked.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yeah, I do," Palpypie and Vader screamed.

"Then two words for you we have," Yoda said and he and Qui-Gon put their arms in the shape of an X. "SUCK IT!"

~*~

_Onboard the Executor…_

"Hahahahahahahahaha," Blaze laughed rolling on the ground and clutching her side from laughing so hard. "I can't believe they did it." She glanced at the stranger. "You owe me five hundred credits."

The stranger scowled before handing over the credits and Blaze laughed as she turned her gaze back to Palpypie and Vader who were literally steaming with fury.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I loved that**

**Darth: Damn it, I lost five hundred credits, I honestly didn't think they would do it**

**Blaze: (laughs) yes, I got myself five hundred credits**

**Yoda: glad to help I am**

**Qui-Gon: same here**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 30 as soon as I possibly can**


	30. Chapter 30: Return of Starbucks!

**Blaze: woohoo, time for chapter 30**

**Darth: yay!**

**Vader: boooooooo!**

**Tigerstar: (paints DX on Vader's Star Destroyer)**

**Vader: damn you, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: does that make you angry?**

**Vader: YEAH!**

**Tigerstar: well I have too words for you (does DX sign in air) suck it!!!**

**Yoda: hee, hee, hee, good that was**

**Qui-Gon: indeed, nice going Tigerstar**

**Vader: (fuming in anger)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 30 and I hope you like it as well as the return of some characters I sent back a few chapters ago**

Chapter 30

Return of Starbucks!

_On the newly repainted Death Star…_

A random Stormtrooper let out a long sigh before gazing at his partners. "Well, we finally finished repainting the Death Star," he commented.

"It's about time, how long did it take us to do this?" another random Stormtrooper aske.d

"I would say about a week but I'm not sure. I can't believe Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader had all of us stationed on the Death Star to repainted it, I'm exhausted," a third Stormtrooper complained sitting down.

"Yup," a fourth Stormtrooper said.

"Well, I'm off to go get some pizza, anyone want to join me?" the first Stormtrooper said.

"Sure," the other three Stormtroopers agreed before getting to their feet and following the first Stormtrooper away from the hallway.

~*~

_In the Dark Lords Council Room…_

"At least we were finally able to repaint the Death Star and get rid of those Fire Spiders," Palpypie said.

"Indeed," Galbycakes agreed.

"So…what now?" Oilcan asked curiously.

"We need to find Blaze's weakness," Palpypie declared.

"Haven't we been trying to find that out for the past three chapters?" Thistleclaw asked.

"I think so," Maul agreed.

"Strange," Bone meowed.

"So what now?" Tiny asked.

"Didn't we just ask that?" Frosty meowed

"Yup," Tahiri said.

"So…Well, I'm stuck, I can't think of anything we can use to our advantage and that damn remote Blaze gave us wasn't worth the price we paid," Palpypie muttered. He let out a long sigh. "I'll be back," he said before disappearing, leaving the other Dark Lords to stare after him in bafflement.

~*~

_At Tigerstar's Weapon's Shop…_

Tigerstar padded out of the back room of his shop as the ugly Emperor walked into the shop. "I AM NOT UGLY," Palpypie yelled angrily.

Tigerstar let out a long sigh. "Welcome to Tigerstar's Weapon's Shop, what can I do for you?" he meowed.

"I am still not going to understand why I am able to understand catspeak," Palpypie muttered angrily.

"Well, I am busy so can you please make this quick?" Tigerstar snapped.

Palpypie narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said angrily. "I need some help in discovering Blaze's weakness. I can't seem to figure it out and she always seems to be one step ahead of me."

"Well, the only thing that I know about Blaze is that her weakness are three things; candy, Anakin and spiders," Tigerstar meowed in reply.

"Anakin?" Palpypie echoed sounding shocked and the shock filled his ugly face. "I AM NOT UGLY!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Tigerstar asked curiously.

"Nothing, never mind, do you have a powerful remote that I can use?" Palpypie asked.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Well Blaze gave me the key to her storehouse of powerful remotes but why should I help you?" he retorted.

"I can help you torture that cat you hate."

"Firestar?"

"Yeah, him."

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Nope, not good enough," he meowed.

"I'll give you your very own Star Destroyer."

"Nope."

"An unlimited supply of catnip?"

"Catnip?" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. "Sold, what color do you want?"

"Black of course," Palpypie replied.

"I warn you now," Tigerstar said, later as he padded back with the black remote in his jaws. "This remote is not as powerful as Blaze's or the Stranger's or the ones that she gives to her co-authors such as it cannot change your names back."

Palpypie swore. "Fine, I'll take it," he said coolly.

"Two thousand mousetails," Tigerstar meowed.

Palpypie placed two thousand credits on the table. "That's all I have," he said.

"That'll be good enough," Tigerstar meowed taking the credits before tossing the black remote at Palpypie and it hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Palpypie complained before stalking out of the shop and slamming the door behind him hard.

"Ah crap, I didn't get my catnip," Tigerstar muttered.

~*~

_Somewhere, Space…_

"So where are we?" Eragon's Ghost asked gazing out of the window of the Star Destroyer,_ the Executor_. Murtagh, Morzan, Brom, Arya, Thorn, and Saphira were standing beside him and Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace, Yoda, Qui-Gon, Anakin Solo, Leia, Han, Ben Skywalker, Padmé, and Jaina as well as Feathertail, Ashfur's Ghost, and Hollyleaf nearby.

"Um, where's Tigerstar?" Feathertail asked gazing around with narrowed blue eyes.

"That dark brown cat?" Anakin Solo asked.

"Yeah, him."

"He said something about working at his shop," Han said and screamed like a little girl when a spider appeared in front of him. "SPIDER!"

"AIIIIEEEE SPIDER!" Blaze screamed hiding behind Anakin.

"I've got it," Anakin said slicing through the spider and using the Force to send it flying out of the Star Destroyer.

"Thanks Anakin," Blaze said happily.

"So…Anyone want Starbucks?" the stranger asked popping up out of nowhere with several Starbucks cappuccinos in his hands.

"Yeah, Starbucks!" Brom yelled happily.

"WOOHOO!" Arya screamed.

"Oh God," Blaze moaned.

At that instant Palpypie appeared out of nowhere followed by Galbycakes, Durizzle, Shurikan, Maul, Dooku the Friendly Ghost, Xanatos, Vader, Thistleclaw, Bone, Tiny and Frosty.

"AIIIEEE IT'S PALPYPIE!" Arya screamed hiding in fear.

"You're an idiot, Palpypie," Blaze said coolly.

"You're the idiot, Blaze, for putting that idiot Tigerstar in charge of that weapon's shop," Palpypie hissed in reply before pulling out a black remote.

"AHHHH! He has a remote!" Morzan screamed hiding behind Obi-Wan who sighed.

"Are you sure its' not fake like the one that blew up in your face?" he asked smirking.

"Does this look fake to you?" Palpypie shrieked before pressing a button and Anakin was lifted into the air before tossed into a volcano that had magically appeared onboard the _Executor_.

"Oh no you didn't, girlfriend," Blaze said moving her hands in the Z formation before pressing a button on her remote and tossing a large piece of frozen honey at Palpypie who laughed and redirected the honey to Anakin, knocking him back into the volcano.

Anakin climbed out of the volcano and he was literally shaking in fear. Obi-Wan instantly went to Anakin's side and Murtagh, Eragon's Ghost, Brom, Arya, and Orizzle, who had magically appeared out of nowhere, joined him with Hollyleaf, Ashfur's Ghost and Feathertail just behind them.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What…do…you…think?" Anakin grumbled though his eyes still glittered with fear.

"The Hero With No Fear is afraid," Palpypie laughed gleefully before pressing a button and Anakin was suddenly covered in shaving cream before tossed into a hole filled with water and piranhas.

Blaze glared at Palpypie. "Idiot," she hissed angrily before swinging her candy sword at Palpypie who dodged and pressed a button on his remote and Anakin and Murtagh were tossed into a small room.

"Hi Ani, mesa so glad to see yousa again," Jar-Jar said happily.

"NOOOO!" Anakin and Murtagh screamed.

"That was uncalled for," Brom muttered narrowing his eyes.

"You don't say," Eragon's Ghost agreed happily.

"It's not funny!" Murtagh yelled.

"Mesa so happy to see yous again, mesa miss you so very much. Mesa a ghost and mesa all sparkly and glowy, mesa can walk through things, lookie, lookie, mesa can walk through things," Jar-Jar said happily.

"You went too far," Blaze said angrily.

"That's it, use your anger," Palpypie said happily. "Give in to me and I will stop torturing them."

"No way in hell," Blaze retorted angrily.

As Anakin and Murtagh finally managed to escape the room with Jar-Jar before Anakin pulled out a grenade and tossing it into the room and the room exploded. Blaze pressed a button on her remote and Jar-Jar was locked in the phantom zone.

Palpypie pressed a button on his remote and Anakin and Murtagh went flying into a large ball filled with hot chocolate and the ball was tossed into the middle of space. "Bwahahahahahahahaha," he said.

"You idiot," Blaze shrieked in anger.

"Don't give in Blaze," Anakin called from where he was literally floating in the hot chocolate beside Murtagh.

"Yeah, don't give in," Murtagh shouted.

Blaze glared at Palpypie. "That's it, I'm done, you win," she hissed before handing the remote to Luke and disappearing.

"Where the hell did she go?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost exclaimed.

"Ask him," Oilcan said pointing to the stranger.

The Stranger sighed. "She basically said that she is no longer going to be apart of this story," he said.

"Why?"

Blaze popped up out of nowhere. "I can't stay here while that idiot has that remote so you are in charge until that remote is either in your hands or destroyed," she replied before disappearing.

"Where did she go?" Palpypie wondered.

"I don't know," the stranger said before disappearing as well.

"Ah a little help here," Murtagh called from where he was swimming in the hot chocolate filled bubble. Palpypie laughed evilly before pressing a button on his remote and the bubble popped in the middle of space.

A while later the ghost of Anakin and Murtagh appeared beside Luke, scaring the living daylights out of him. "Don't do that," he complained.

"Sorry," Anakin's Ghost said with a slight shrug.

"What like happened to you?" Arya asked.

"That idiot, that's what happened," Murtagh's Ghost muttered.

"Oh, I'm like so sorry Luke," Arya exclaimed jogging to Luke's side and kissing him on the lips.

"Wow," Luke breathed when Arya pulled back. "And what was that for?"

"Your Dad is like a ghost, duh," Arya replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you know, Father, you should be a ghost more often," Luke said happily.

"Oh shut up," Anakin's Ghost snapped. Palpypie pressed a button on his remote and Anakin reappeared alive before he was tossed into a volcano and reappeared as a ghost.

Murtagh's Ghost sighed. "This is going to be a long while before we get that remote back," he muttered.

"A long while it will not be," Yoda said before stretching out his hand and ripping the remote from Palpypie and Force pushing Palpypie into a hole that had appeared out of nowhere and he screamed in fury as he crashed into the water.

"You said that they wouldn't be able to take it from me," she yelled at Tigerstar. "And I am NOT a girl!"

Tigerstar purred in amusement. "You think I'd actually listen to you, I gave you a defected remote and I told Yoda about its' vulnerability, which is…basically, Yoda," he meowed in reply.

"Screw you," Palpypie screeched.

"No, screw you, I'm off to Starbucks to get a cappuccino," Tigerstar meowed before padding away.

Blaze popped up. "AIIEE!" Palpypie yelled in fear.

"Idiot," Blaze muttered putting a huge boulder on top of the hole and Palpypie was trapped in the hole.

Anakin's Ghost gazed curiously at Blaze. "Where did you go?" he asked curiously.

"Jupiter," Blaze replied.

"Where did that strange guy no one knows go?"

"I think Naboo," Blaze replied. She took her remote back from Luke before pressing a button and Anakin and Murtagh reappeared alive only to fall into a batch of strawberry jelly.

"Yay! Jelly!" Anakin and Murtagh yelled happily starting to eat the jelly.

Blaze laughed.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 30**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: are we going to have another poll?**

**Blaze: maybe**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: well here is the poll**

**Darth: so we are going to have a poll**

**Blaze: I just said that, idiot**

**Darth: no need to be mean**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Vader: can I do it?**

**Blaze: you have to run**

**Vader: why?**

**Mace: since Palpypie's stuck in a hole, I'm going to run you over (drives his Mustang rapidly after Vader)**

**Vader: ahhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Qui-Gon: can I do it?**

**Blaze: Maul's looking for you**

**Qui-Gon: ah crap (goes to hide on Venus)**

**Maul: damn it, nice going warning him (goes to find Qui-Gon on Venus)**

**Obi-Wan: can I do it?**

**Anakin: I want to do it**

**Obi-Wan: I want to do it**

**Anakin: I want to do it**

**Palpypie: ah shut up (leaps into Mace's flying Mustang and attempts to run Obi-Wan and Anakin over)**

**Obi-Wan and Anakin: AHHHH! (takes off running)**

**Luke: can I do it?**

**Blaze: well, since you're the only one left, sure**

**Luke: yay! Ahem:**

**Who are Blaze's top five favorite Star Wars characters?**

**Blaze: whoever gets this right gets to co-author chapter 31, torture whoever they want, when you give the answer, give your description, your weapon of choice, and who you want to torture so please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	31. Chapter 31: Snow Cones & Flying Clothes

**Blaze: yay! Time for the next chapter**

**Darth: why didn't you do a Christmas chapter?**

**Blaze: cause I didn't want to**

**Darth: Scrooge**

**Blaze: oh shut up, I love Christmas, I was too busy with Christmas to type a Christmas chapter**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: and when I said some characters I sent back a few chapter were coming back last chapter, I lied, it's really this chapter**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter or Victoria's Secret and I'm only saying this once**

Chapter 31

Snow Cones and Flying Clothes

_The Executor, Somewhere Near Naboo…_

Anakin gazed around the _Executor_ as he watched the huge Death Star that was chasing after them and he glanced at Obi-Wan. "Where are we? And why is the Death Star chasing us?" he asked curiously.

"They are upset by what happened to Palpypie," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug.

"My name's not PALPYPIE!" Palpypie shrieked from where he was still stuck in the hole that Blaze had sealed up the day before.

"Yes it is," Tigerstar meowed purring as he sat down on top of the boulder Blaze had sealed up the hole with.

"Get me out of here!" Palpypie screamed.

"Nah," Tigerstar meowed in reply.

"Hiya peoples," Blaze said popping up out of nowhere with a blonde girl with a donut in her hands and a green remote in the other.

"Who's that?" Eragon's Ghost asked gesturing to the new girl.

"My co-host for this chapter," Blaze replied happily. "This is DonutMastr."

"DonutMastr? That is a stupid name," Vader, who had popped out of nowhere, muttered angrily.

"It's my name," DonutMastr snapped before pressing a button on her remote and Vader was tossed straight into the window and crashing into Galbycakes and sending the two of them flying into a huge red snow cone that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay then, well, I'm bored," Blaze said and pressed a familiar green button.

Murtagh sighed. "Who are you bringing in this time?" he asked.

"Some old characters," Blaze replied. A bright flash of light shone through the _Executor_ and four people appeared, three of them were familiar and Anakin recognized them as Harry, Ron and Hermonie but the fourth man was a tall man with dark black hair.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermonie," Brom greeted the new characters.

"Who is like that dude?" Arya asked pointing to the dark black haired man.

"Where the hell am I?" Severus Snape snapped gazing around with narrowed eyes.

"You're on the _Executor_ in the middle of space," Blaze supplied.

"Hiya Snapple," DonutMastr greeted him.

"My name is NOT Snapple," Snapple protested. "Who the hell changed my name?"

"What is he yelling at?" Harry wondered out loud.

"There is no telling with him," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Shut up," Snapple muttered.

"Get me the hell out of here," Palpypie screeched from the hole he was stuck in.

At that instant, the stranger popped up out of nowhere, right behind Ron, Harry, Hermonie and Snapple. "AIIIIEEE!" The four of them screamed in fright.

"And my name's NOT Snapple!" Snapple screeched glaring at Blaze.

"Don't look at me, you're one of my favorite characters," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Hee, hee, hee," DonutMastr said before pressing a button on her remote and a sword appeared out of nowhere and she stabbed Snapple who hissed in pain before pulling out his wand.

"_Stupidfy,_" he yelled and the blast of magic flew at DonutMastr who dodged out of the way and, laughing, pressed a button on her remote and Snapple was tossed into a random hole filled with water and piranhas.

"OW!" Snapple yelled in fury.

Hollyleaf popped up in the middle of nowhere with Feathertail, Tigerstar and Ashfur's Ghost appeared just behind her. "Hi," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Die!" DonutMastr yelled picking up Hollyleaf and tossing her into the same hole where Palpypie was stuck in.

"Finally company," Palpypie said with a sigh.

"NOOOOOO!" Hollyleaf yowled struggling to get away from Palpypie.

Eragon's Ghost laughed. "That was funny," he said.

DonutMastr laughed before pressing a button on her green remote and Hollyleaf was dumped into a pool of chocolate before tossed into a room filled with chocoholics.

"CHOCOLATE!" the chocoholics screamed at the same time before attacking Hollyleaf.

"Help me!" Hollyleaf cried before glaring at Blaze. "I thought I was one of your favorite characters."

"You are but DonutMastr doesn't like you," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Screw you," Hollyleaf yowled, escaping from the chocoholics and stealing DonutMastr's donut before eating it swiftly.

"That does it," DonutMastr said before pressing a button on her remote and Hollyleaf was suddenly frozen in a huge snow cone before tossed onto the Death Star.

"Poor Hollyleaf," Feathertail meowed.

"You're telling me," Ashfur's Ghost agreed.

"Where's Mace, Yoda, Saphira and Thorn?" Murtagh asked.

"I think they said something about torturing the Dark Lords," Nasuada said appearing out of nowhere with Orizzle just behind her.

"AIIIEE!" Eragon's Ghost, Murtagh, Brom and Arya screamed in fright and leapt up and Eragon's Ghost was thrown out of the starship.

~*~

_The Death Star, Somewhere Near Space…_

"What happened to Palpypie?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost said as he gazed around the dark lord's council room in the Death Star.

"I think he's still stuck in the hole onboard the _Executor_," Galbycakes replied.

"Damn Blaze's co-author," Hollyleaf meowed stalking out of the snow cone before shivering as the snow cone fell on her and Galbycakes.

"Blaze has another co-author? Great," Maul muttered.

"You're telling me," Grievous said happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Vader demanded as he walked out of the snow cone and shivered.

"I don't know, I guess its' because Blaze changed my name back," Oilcan replied before scowling angrily. "I spoke too soon."

Suddenly a bunch of shirts and pants from Victoria's Secret came flying, yes flying, into the room and Thistleclaw, Bone, Tiny and Frosty leaped back with a yowl of fright. "Why are those pelts flying?" Bone yowled.

"Pelts? These are clothes but I agree with you on that, why the hell are they flying?" Vader exclaimed angrily and a pair of Victoria's Secret's pants flew into his face and knocked him off of his feet, sending him skidding back into the snow cone.

"Ah come on!" Vader exclaimed.

"What happened to Tahiri, Darth Bane, Lumiya, Darth Caedus, Exar Kun, Darth Plagueis, Galen Malek, and Xanatos?" Galbycakes asked using his sword to slice through one of the shirts flying at him.

"I think they fled when we were being attacked by the fire spiders," Oilcan replied using his lightsabers to slice through the clothes.

"Stupid flying clothes," Tiny meowed angrily.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda said flying past them with a wand in his hands.

"How the hell did you get a wand?" Voldymuffin exclaimed before glaring at thin air. "My name's NOT Voldymuffin!"

"At least your name isn't Galbycakes," Galbycakes muttered.

"Clothes, attack you will," Yoda shouted waving his wand and the clothes suddenly sped quickly at the Dark Lords.

"AHHH!" the dark lords yelled.

"Snow cones, attack!" Mace yelled waving his wand and Voldymuffin glared at him.

"How the hell did he get a wand?" he complained.

"We have bigger problems!" Galbycakes exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Frosty meowed dodging a snow cone that had flown at him.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda said. And suddenly two dragon heads poked into the large dark council room and Shurikan glanced at them before glancing at the dark lords who were cringing away from the flying clothes and the attacking snow cones.

_Idiots,_ Shurikan muttered silently, projecting his thoughts to everyone in the room.

_You're telling me,_ Saphira agreed.

_Well then again, we are talking about Galbycakes and Voldymuffin,_ Thorn agreed.

"MY NAME'S NOT GALBYCAKES!" Galbycakes shrieked.

"MY NAME'S NOT VOLDYMUFFIN!" Voldymuffin screamed.

Shurikan, Thorn and Saphira glanced at each other before an amused gleam in their eyes and they opened their jaws before starting to sing:

_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_A__cross this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight_

_But memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_

___That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_A__cross this new divide_

_In every loss_

_In every lie_

_In every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret_

_And each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

___Across _this new divide

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

With that, Shurikan and Saphira flew out of the Death Star but when Thorn attempted to pull his head out of the room, he got stuck. _Ah a little help,_ he called silently.

_You're useless to me,_ Saphira and Shurikan muttered silently as they both pulled Thorn out of the Death Star and flew away from the large space station.

"They are loud," Galbycakes muttered

"Nah you don't say," Maul retorted angrily.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Vader asked.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda said before waving his wand and pointing it at the others. "_Stupidify,_" he shouted and everyone of the dark lords suddenly stiffened before collapsing on the ground.

"That was good, nice, Master Yoda," Mace complimented him.

"Good it was, thank you Master Windu," Yoda said and the two of them walked off to go catch a ride on Saphira and Thorn.

~*~

_Back on the Executor…_

"BURN IT DOWN, JUST TO WATCH IT GLOW!" the stranger shouted appearing quite suddenly behind everyone.

"AIIIEEE!" Everyone screeched.

Snapple glared at the stranger. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"No cussing," DonutMastr snapped before stabbing Snapple with her sword and pressing a button on her remote. Snapple was tossed into a huge bubble filled with shaving cream, whipped cream and silly string and sent rolling down the halls of the _Executor._

"And no one knows me," the stranger replied before watching as Snapple continued to roll down the hallway.

"AHHHHH!" the Stormtroopers shouted as they struggled to get out of the way of the rolling Snapple.

"STOP CALLING ME SNAPPLE!" Snapple yelled as he crashed into a group of Stormtroopers and sent them all flying into a random ditch that had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the _Executor._

"Hey, did you find a cylindrical handle there? Anakin lost his lightsaber again," Harry called.

"You are so lucky that little green dwarf stole my wand, Potter," Snapple snapped angrily as he got out of the ball before walking in a dizzying motion.

"I'm serious, is Anakin's lightsaber there?" Harry called. "And don't feel bad, Mace stole my wand as well."

"You lost your wand again!" Hermonie exclaimed.

"At least the Dark Lords don't have it," Ron commented.

"Is Voldemort back?" Harry asked.

"Yup but he's known as Voldymuffin now," Blaze said happily. DonutMastr pressed a button and Snapple was tossed into Hollyleaf who had appeared out of nowhere and both of them went flying into a huge ball filled with Victoria's Secret's perfume, known as Romantic Wish.

"Ah damn it!" Hollyleaf yowled when her head was above the surface of the perfume. "It's going to take me forever to lick this out of my fur."

"God, this stuff is strong," Snapple complained.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Eragon's Ghost, Luke, who hadn't spoken the entire chapter, and Harry laughed.

"Laugh it up, Potter, just wait until I get out of he…" Snapple broke off as Hollyleaf scrambled on top of his head and pushed him back into the perfume. Snapple threw Hollyleaf off before swimming to the surface and glaring at the black cat who was struggling to keep her head above the surface.

"Stupid cat," he said angrily.

"What? Cats hate wet stuff," Hollyleaf meowed in reply.

"Hey, Luke, have you seen my lightsaber?" Anakin asked gazing at his son.

"Noooo!" Luke said whistling innocently.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Where is it, Luke?" he demanded.

"Fine, in the hole where Palpypie is located," Luke said.

"Ah come on!" Anakin complained. He walked over to the hole, used the Force to lift up the boulder before glancing down. "Hey, Palpypie, have you seen my lightsaber?"

"No I haven't you dumbass!" Palpypie yelled lashing out with Force lightening and sending Anakin flying into Luke.

"Hey! Don't hurt my favorite character!" Blaze yelled before pressing a button and Anakin's lightsaber ignited, killed Palpypie before flying into Anakin's hand. Blaze pressed another button and Palpypie reappeared alive before he was tossed out of the _Executor_ and sent flying into Galbycakes, Voldymuffin and Vader and sent all four of them, as well as all of the dark lords, into a large snow cone.

"AH COME ON!" all the Dark Lords yelled.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 31**

**DonutMastr: yeah, thanks for letting me co-author**

**Blaze: no problem**

**DonutMastr: Well, I'm off to torture Hollyleaf**

**Hollyleaf: NOOOO!**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Darth: (pops up out of nowhere)**

**Blaze: AIIIEE! (Slices Voldymuffin in half before making him alive again)**

**Voldymuffin: that was so uncool**

**Blaze: ooooookkkk then**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Palpypie: you're telling me**

**Blaze: AIIIIEE!**

**Palpypie: (Tosses a huge spider at Blaze)**

**Blaze: AIIIIIIIE SPIDER! (Takes off running with the huge spider after her)**

**Palpypie: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Anakin: that was uncalled for**

**Palpypie: ah shut up**

**Anakin: as if (leaps into Mace's flying Mustang and attempts to run Palpypie over)**

**Palpypie: ahhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Darth: (sighs) please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can but she doubts anytime soon**


	32. Chapter 32: Chocolate Sharks and IM

**Darth: GIJOE COOL!**

**Tigerstar: huh?**

**Blaze: my Dad's weird**

**Darth: thank you!**

**Murtagh: hi**

**Darth: TARGET PRACTICE, just kidding**

**Galbycakes: hi**

**Darth: (pulls out crossbow) if you don't want to be a target, get Palpypie**

**Galbycakes: I don't betray my fellow dark lords**

**Voldymuffin: yeah**

**Darth: DOUBLE TARGET PRACTICE**

**Voldymuffin: ahhh! (Takes off running)**

**Galbycakes: ahhh! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here are the screen names for this chapter**

**Screennames**

**Eragon's Ghost: GhostRider**

**Murtagh- ILoveCandy1**

**Arya- ElfPrincess**

**Durizzle- GangsterShade16**

**Galbycakes- xXKingXx**

**Anakin- JediSkywalker2**

**Luke- JediFarmboy**

**Obi-Wan- CoolKenobi5**

**Mace- MustangOwner2**

**Qui-Gon- JediKnight24**

**Yoda- DoOrDoNot**

**Palpypie: xXWannabeEmperorXx**

**Voldymuffin- DarkLord**

**Harry- TheChosen1**

**Hermonie- CoolWitch**

**Snape: PotionsM13**

**BlueScales- Saphira**

**RedDragon- Thorn**

**BlackFang- Shurikan**

**Blaze- Blaze**

**The Stranger- Darth GIJOE**

**Writer of the North- Faith**

**Blaze: wow, that was a long author's note, here's chapter 32**

Chapter 32

Chocolate Sharks and IM

_Onboard the Executor…_

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed out of the large windows of the Star Destroyer, the _Executor _before glancing over his shoulder at Blaze who was sitting nearby with her co-author for this chapter, an average height, brown haired girl with bluish green eyes and a tattoo of the dragon known as Saphira on her shoulder.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My co-author for this chapter, her name is Writer of the North," Blaze replied happily.

"Oh so what are we supposed to do now?" Anakin asked.

"Where are the others?" Murtagh asked as he chewed on the lollipop in his hands and Eragon's Ghost narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell are you chewing on that? You'll rot your teeth," Brom said narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up, you aren't my father," Murtagh snapped biting the rest of his lollipop before pulling out a large pixie stick, opening it with a pair of random scissors and pouring half of it into his mouths.

"So…where are the Dark Lords?" Harry asked curiously as he, having got his wand back from Mace, was practicing his spells.

"On the Death Star," Writer of the North replied happily.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause I get to torture Galbycakes," Writer of the North replied lifting up her square pumpkin pie and her shotgun in her hands.

"Poor like Galbycakes," Arya said happily.

Luke smiled before interlocking his fingers with Arya's and the elf smiled slightly. "I'm so happy that the dark lords are lost somewhere in space," she said.

"Actually, they are near our current position," Obi-Wan replied.

"How do ya known that dawg?" Orizzle asked.

Obi-Wan pointed to the large, sphere shaped Death Star with a large DX painted in green spray paint on it floating nearby. "And it looks as though Vader, Palpypie and the other Dark lords either haven't figured out its' there or haven't repainted it yet," he said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A loud shout sounded from the Death Star as the Dark Lords came out of the Death Star and stared at the large DX in anger.

"I take it its' the first," Eragon's Ghost said.

"Nah, you think," Murtagh retorted.

"No, I know."

"Shut up!"

"Oooo, Candy," Qui-Gon said stealing a piece of candy from Murtagh.

"THAT'S MINE!" Murtagh yelled swinging his sword at Qui-Gon who leaped back to avoid it.

"Gee, calm down, it's just one piece," Qui-Gon protested and was suddenly pushed into Mace and the two of them went flying into a pool of chocolate ice cream.

"What did I do?" Mace protested as his head popped up above the surface of the chocolate.

"Sorry, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," the stranger replied.

"Um, what was that?" Qui-Gon asked pointing to a chocolate fin.

"AHHH CHOCOLATE SHARK!!!!!!" Mace screamed using the Force to toss the chocolate shark into a pool of chocolate that was located in the middle of the Death Star and, with a laugh, Writer of the North and Blaze disappeared.

"What happened to them?" Nasuada asked.

"Know that I do not," Yoda replied.

"You talk funny," Ron commented.

"Talk funny I do not," Yoda protested hitting Ron on the knee with his gimer stick.

"Ow," Ron complained.

"You complain too much Weasley," Snape muttered. "Thank God that donut person is gone and I don't have to go by Snapple anymore."

"At least you aren't Voldymuffin, Galbycakes or Palpypie," Hermonie commented before glancing at Harry. "By the way, what's your wand doing beside Anakin?"

"Father, what's your lightsaber doing beside Harry?" asked Luke.

"So that's what happened to it," Harry and Anakin exclaimed at the same time and they walked over to each other before handing the wand and lightsaber to each other.

"God, if your lightsaber was your life, you would be dead by now," Obi-Wan muttered.

"The same to you, Potter," Snape muttered.

Writer of the North and Blaze popped up quite suddenly and Saphira and Thorn, who were watching them from outside, yowled in surprise. _Don't do that,_ Saphira complained.

_Yeah, don't do that,_ Thorn complained. Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan snorted before they flew away from the Death Star and the _Executor_ and everyone stared after them.

"What happened to Galbycakes and the other dark Lords?" Mace asked curiously as he struggled to get the chocolate out of his cloak and Qui-Gon was doing the same thing.

"Galbycakes is covered in chocolate and thrown into a pool of chocolate with a chocolate shark that was hungry to eat some chocolate," Writer of the North replied.

"Poor Galbycakes," Luke commented.

"Well, I'm bored so…" Blaze pressed a button on her remote and the everyone suddenly appeared in a large computer room.

~*~

_In Random Computer Room…_

_ILoveCandy1 has logged on_

_ElfPrincess has logged on_

_JediFarmboy has logged on_

_JediSkywalker2 has logged on_

**ILoveCandy1:** hey guys what's up?

**ElfPrincess:** I think Blaze was bored when he did this

**JediFarmboy:** that certainly explains the name Blaze gave me

**JediSkwalker2:** sorry man

**ILoveCandy1: **are you high again, Anakin?

**JediSkywalker2: **nooooooo

**JediFarmboy: **okay?

_GangsterShade16 has logged on_

**GangsterShade16:** yo dawg, have ya seen my brownies?

**JediSkywalker2:** brownies are good, ahhh! EVIL PINK BUNNY RABBIT!

**JediFarmboy: **are you okay, father?

**JediSkywalker2: **they're going to eat us all, evil pink bunny rabbits are going to kill us all, run, run for your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**GangsterShade16:** ya stole my brownies, didn't ya dawg?

**JediSkywalker2:** you know, man, pink bunny rabbits are very cool, and polar bears will one day rule the world, mwahahahahaha

_JediSkywalker2 has logged off to laugh like a high maniac_

_xXWannabeEmperorXx has logged on_

**xXWannabeEmperorXx: **hey, what's Anakin doing dancing through the hallways of the Death Star, talking about polar bears ruling the world.

**GangstarShade16:** there's a drug in the brownies that makes someone loopy and not thinking straight

**JediFarmboy:** damn it, I'd better go see what's wrong with him

**XXWannabeEmperorXx:** come to the dark side, Luke

**JediFarmboy: **shut up, I have bigger problems

_JediFarmboy has logged off_

_XXWannabeEmperorXx has logged off to find Luke_

_Blaze has logged on_

**Blaze: **I LOVE PIE

_Blaze has logged off_

_xXKingXx has logged on_

_Faith has logged on_

_CoolWitch has logged on_

**ILoveCandy1:** okay, that was weird

**xXKingXx:** you're telling me

**Faith:** hiya

**xXKingXx: **who are you?

**Faith: **you're worst nightmare (presses button on her remote)

_xXKingXx has logged off_

_BaldyGalby has logged on_

**BaldyGalby:** that was uncalled for

**CoolWitch:** what did she do?

**BaldyGalby:** tossed me at a chocolate shark and then locked me in a room with Jar-Jar before tossing me into a pit filled with fire

**CoolWitch:**oh okay

**ILoveCandy1: **want to go out?

**CoolWitch:** sure

_ILoveCandy1 has logged off to take Hermonie to Los Angeles_

_CoolWitch has logged off to join Murtagh_

_GardenLuver23 has logged on_

**GardenLuver23:** what's Anakin doing at the North Pole talking to the polar bears?

**ElfPrincess:** what were you like doing in like the North Pole?

**GardenLuver23: **I was bored

_JediSkywalker2 has logged off_

**JediSkywalker2: **POLAR BEARS SHALL RULE THE WORLD, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_JediSkywalker2 has logged off_

_JediFarmboy has logged on_

**JediFarmboy:** mwahahahaha, the world SHALL BE RULED BY POLAR BEARS!

_JediFarmboy has logged off_

**ElfPrincess:** (sighs) I think Luke got a hold of your brownies, Durizzle

**GangsterShade16:** dang it dawg

_GangsterShade16 has logged off to run and hide_

_ElfPrincess has logged off to go find some pie_

**Faith:** time for some fun with torturing Galbycakes

_BaldyGalby has logged off to run from Faith_

_Faith has logged off to chase after Galbycakes_

_GhostRider has logged on_

_AwesomeRider6 has logged on_

_VardenQueen1 has logged on_

_GangsterDwarf4 has logged on_

_JediKnight24 has logged on_

_DoOrDoNot has logged on_

_MustangOwner2 has logged on_

_CoolKenobi5 has logged on_

**GhostRider:** I'm so bored, soooooooooooo bored

**AwesomeRider6: **you're not the only one, son**,** do you want to go sparring?

**GhostRider:** I'm a ghost

**AwesomeRider6: **oh yeah, do you want go do something?

**GhostRider6:** I guess

_GhostRider6 has logged off to go do something_

_AwesomeRider6 has logged off to join Eragon's Ghost_

**VardenQueen1:** that was weird

**JediKnight24:** you're telling me

**MustangOwner2:** damn it, stranger, give me my Mustang back!

_Darth GIJOE has logged on_

**Darth GIJOE:** no, I'm busy

**MustangOwner24:** I need it, I have to go meet Depa for sparring

**Darth GIJOE:** fine

_Darth GIJOE has logged off_

_Darth GIJOE has logged on_

**Darth GIJOE: **there you go

_Darth GIJOE has logged off_

**MustangOwner24:** thanks

_MustangOwner24 has logged off to take his Mustang to find Depa_

**JediKnight24:** that was weird

**DoOrDoNot:** telling me you are

**JediKnight24: **do you want to go paint DX on Vader's Star Destroyer?

**DoOrDoNot:** do that I will

**CoolKenobi5: **well, have fun, I guess

**DoOrDoNot: **thank you I do

**JediKnight24: **yeah, we will certainly have fun

_DoOrDoNot has logged off to go paint DX on Vader's Star Destroyer_

_JediKnight24 has logged off to join Yoda_

**CoolKenobi5:** okay then

**GansterDwarf4:** true that dawg

_GardenLuver23 has logged on_

_ILoveCandy1 has logged on_

_JediFarmboy has logged on_

_JediSkywalker2 has logged on_

**VardenQueen1: **cool, more people

**CoolKenobi5:** yeah

**GansterDwarf4: **yo, dawg, I'm off to my crib, hombros

_GansterDwarf4 has logged off to go to his crib_

**ILoveCandy1:** that was funny

**GardenLuver23:** hello son

**ILoveCandy1: **hello my commitment issues father

**GardenLuver23:** I do not have commitment issues

**ILoveCandy1:** but you do have a garden

**GardenLuver23:** how did you know that?

**ILoveCandy1: **hello? You're screen name

**GardenLuver23: **oh yeah, how's your date with Hermonie?

**ILoveCandy1: **I'd better get off before she comes back

_ILoveCandy1 has logged off to wait for Hermonie to come back on their date_

**JediSkywalker2:** POLAR BEARS SHALL RULE THE WORLD, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**JediFarmboy:** MWAHAHAHAHAHA, lets go talk to the polar bears and help them coordinate their plans

**JediSkywalker2:** yeah, let's

**JediFarmboy:** POLAR BEARS WILL BE THE RULERS OF THE GALAXY

**JediSkywalker2:** YES, POLAR BEARS SHALL BE THE RULERS OF THE GALAXY

**JediFarmboy:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**JediSkywalker2: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_JediSkywalker2 has logged off to laugh like a mad man and help coordinate plans with the polar bears_

_JediFarmboy has logged off to join Anakin in coordinating plans with the polar bears_

**GardenLuver23:** what happened to them?

**VardenQueen1:** they ate Durizzle's drugged brownies

**CoolKenobi5:** great, what's this talk about polar bears ruling the galaxy?

**VardenQueen1:** I haven't the slightest clue

**VardenQueen1: **I'm hungry

**CoolKenobi5:** so am I

_VardenQueen1 has logged off to go find some pie_

_CoolKenobi5 has logged off to go find some ice cream cake_

**GardenLuver23:** awww, everyone left me alone

**GardenLuver23:** they are so mean

_TheChosen1 has logged on_

_DarkLord has logged on_

_Faith has logged on_

_BaldyGalby has logged on_

_BlueScales has logged on_

_RedDragon has logged on_

_BlackFang has logged on_

**GardenLuver23:** yay!

**TheChosen1: **who are you?

**GardenLuver23:** Morzan

**BlackFang:** hello

**BlueScales:** Galbycakes is looking for you, Shurikan

**BaldyGalby:** where the hell are you, Shurikan? I need a ride

**Faith:** I ain't done with you yet

_Faith has logged off to chase after Galbycakes with her square shaped pumpkin pie and her shotgun_

**BaldyGalby:** ahhhhh!!!!!!!

_BaldyGalby has logged off to run from Faith_

**DarkLord:**I shall kill you Harry Potter

_PotionsM13 has logged on_

**PotionsM13:** Potter, get over here and get Ron away from me, he's annoying the hell out of me

**TheChosen1:** whatever you say, Professor Snape

_TheChosen1 has logged off to go find Ron_

**DarkLord:** damn you!

_DarkLord has logged off to try and find Harry_

**PotionsM13:** what did I do?

**BlueScales:** how should I know?

**RedDragon: **I'm hungry

**PotionsM13:** I'd better go find Dumbledore, he said Fluffy is on the loose

_PotionsM13 has logged off_

**BlackFang: **okay then

_JediSkywalker2 has logged on_

_JediFarmboy has logged on_

**JediSkywalker2:** I have the polar bears of the north, how did you do, son?

**JediFarmboy:** I have the polar bears of the south, let's conduct our plan

**JediSkywalker2:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**JediFarmboy: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_JediSkywalker2 has logged off to go conduct his evil plan_

_JediFarmboy has logged off to help his father conduct his evil plan_

**BlueScales:** do I want to know?

**BlackFang:** I doubt you do

**RedDragon: **do you know?

**BlackFang:** Galbycakes said something about Luke and Anakin eating drugged brownies that make them think differently

**BlueScales:** what are they talking about their evil plan?

**RedDragon:** I honestly don't want to know, I'm going to hide in France

**BlackFang:** I'm going to hide in England

**BlueScales:** I'm going to hide in Spain

_RedDragon has logged off to go hide in France_

_BlackFang has logged off to go hide in England_

_BlueScales has logged off to go hide in Spain_

_DoOrDoNot has logged on_

_JediKnight24 has logged on_

**DoOrDoNot:** grave news I have found, Luke and Anakin, conducting a world domination plan they are

**JediKnight24:** I blame Durizzle

_GangsterShade16 has logged on_

**GangsterShade16: **It wasn't my fault, dawg

_GangsterShade16 has logged off to run and hide_

**JediKnight24:** great, I wonder what they are planning

**DoOrDoNot:** unpredictable Skywalkers are, drugged Skywalkers, worse they are

_XXWannabeEmperorXx has logged on_

**XXWannabeEmperorXx:** yes!

**DoOrDoNot:** know about this the others must

**JediKnight24:** indeed they must

**xXWannabeEmperorXx:** hello? I just said yes as though I was behind it

_JediSkywalker2 has logged on_

_JediFarmboy has logged on_

**JediFarmboy:** the plan is coming along smoothly, the polar bears are ready

**JediSkywalker2: **good job, my young apprentice

**xXWannabeEmperorXx:** good, good, my apprentices

**JediSkywalker2:** attack, POLAR BEARS OF THE NORTH attack!

**JediFarmboy:** attack, POLAR BEARS OF THE SOUTH attack

**xXWannabeEmperorXx:** wait, why are there a bunch of polar bears in my room? Ahh! Get away from m

**xXWannabeEmperorXx: **kethslkghsilghslkgjskigsh

**xXWannabeEmperorXx:** hdkahglksghsjhgisdhgs

**xXWannabeEmperorXx:** gksjglksjgslkjgssldkgjs

_xXWannabeEmperorXx has logged off due to technical difficulties_

**JediSkywalker2:** it worked, mwahahahahahaha

**JediFarmboy:** yes it worked, mwahahahahahahaha

**DoOrDoNot:** …

**JediKnight24:** …

**JediSkywalker2:** and now, for step 2

**JediFarmboy:** yes, let's go

_JediSkywalker2 has logged off to conduct step 2 of his plan_

_JediFarmboy has logged off to help his father_

**DoOrDoNot:** grave this is

**JediKnight24:** I'm a heartbeat away from killing Durizzle

**DoOrDoNot:** control your anger you will

**JediKnight24: **whatever

_JediKnight24 has logged off to go kill Durizzle_

**DoOrDoNot:** not good this is

_DoOrDoNot has logged off to go try and stop Qui-Gon_

~*~

_Somewhere in Space…_

"What the hell happened to Anakin and Luke? What did you do to them?" Qui-Gon yelled ducking Durizzle into a patch of honey.

"I didn't do anything dawg, it was the brownies! The brownies!" Durizzle yelled and his mouth was instantly filled with honey.

"What like happened?" Arya asked.

"This damn idiot gave some brownies to Anakin and Luke and now they are conducting a plan for world domination, and then galaxy domination, with polar bears," Qui-Gon replied.

"You like idiot," Arya shrieked stabbing Durizzle with her sword.

"Get way from me you psychotic bitch," Galbycakes suddenly yelled running past them but he tripped and rolled and Writer of the North, who was running after him, pressed a button on her remote. She reappeared in front of Galbycakes before slamming her square pumpkin pie into Galbycakes' face before shooting him with her shotgun.

"Ow! Not the ass!" Galbycakes yelled running away.

"How do you reverse the affects? How?!" Qui-Gon yelled.

"Calm down you will," Yoda ordered appearing quite suddenly at Qui-Gon's side and scaring the living daylights out of him, Durizzle slipped from his grip before crash landing in the honey.

"Seriously, calm down, maybe we just have to dunk them into a cold ocean, like we did Anakin when we left Las Vegas," Obi-Wan suggested.

Blaze popped up suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

"Don't do that!" everyone exclaimed.

"Sorry," Blaze replied not sounding sorry at all. "I found Anakin and Luke."

"Ahhh! PINK BUNNY RABBIT! Where are our polar bear protectors?" Luke yelled from where he and his father were confined in a padded room at the Naboo Mental Institute.

"What are they doing there? I thought they were drugged," Qui-Gon protested.

"No, they've been insane for quite a while now but they've kept it hidden," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Let me out of here! Those pink bunny rabbits are evil," Anakin screamed.

"Oh no, purple bees! Run, run for your lives!" Luke yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh purple bees! RUN!" Anakin yelled and the two of them attempted to get away from the Naboo Mental Institute.

"Poor like Anakin and Luke," Arya said.

"Ha, you're in love with a crazy person," Eragon's Ghost said happily.

"Shut up, Eragon," Murtagh snapped.

"Make me."

"Blaze, can I borrow your remote?"

"Uh, never mind," Eragon's Gost said and he ran away as fast as he possibly could and Murtagh laughed.

Blaze chuckled before letting out a long sigh. "I'd better go watch over Anakin and Luke," she said and then she was gone, leaving everyone staring after her.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: well, Blaze is making sure Anakin and Luke don't escape the NMI**

**Tigerstar: the NMI?**

**Darth: the Naboo Mental Institute**

**Tigerstar: oh**

**Palpypie: meanie**

**Tigerstar: (gets scared and claws Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ow! (disappears)**

**Qui-Gon: poor Palpypie**

**Yoda: bigger problems we have, crazy the Skywalkers have become**

**Obi-Wan: they've always been crazy**

**Qui-Gon: that's true, it just hasn't come out until now**

**Palpypie: help! I'm getting attacked by polar bears (runs away from a bunch of polar bears equipped with shotguns, lightsabers, and swords)**

**Anakin: kill him, mwahahahahaha**

**Luke: we shall rule the world, mwahahahahaha**

**Anakin: with polar bears at our side, mwahahahaha**

**Blaze: get back here (grabs Anakin and Luke and tosses them back into the padded room at the NMI and locks the door)**

**Anakin and Luke: not the purple bees and pink bunny rabbits, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darth: (sighs) wow, this was a long chapter**

**Tigerstar: not as long as chapter 17**

**Darth: true**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon and I am curious, what is your favorite quote from this chapter? I would love it if my fellow reviewers answered this question even though I'm not having a co-author in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33: Attack of Polar Bears

**Blaze: thank God I was finally able to type this chapter**

**Darth: where's Anakin and Luke?**

**Blaze: hopefully still locked up in the NMI**

**Darth: what about their lightsabers?**

**Blaze: I have Luke's lightsaber but I don't know where Anakin's is**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Tigerstar: insane Anakin and insane Luke? That's a scary thought**

**Anakin: get these purple bees away from us!!!**

**Luke: ahhh! I see ugly scarface has come to kill me!!!!**

**Palpypie: that wasn't nice**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 33 and I hope you like it and dang I actually have over 300 reviews! Woohoo!**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Hershey's, Ebay, Amazon and Legend of the Seeker (the TV series)**_

Chapter 33

Attack of Polar Bears

_Above Naboo…_

"Where in the world is Anakin and Luke?" Obi-Wan wondered out loud as he paced in the bridge of the Star Destroyer,the _Executor_. Brom and Arya were talking about muffins nearby, Voldymuffin, Galbycakes, and Palpypie were trying to figure out a way to counteract an attack that they seemed to expect was coming. Morzan, Murtagh, Eragon's Ghost and Nasuada were talking nearby with Orizzle, Mace, Qui-Gon and Yoda listening in nearby. The cats Tigerstar, Feathertail, Ashfur, and Hollyleaf were gazing at the stars while sitting on the control panels of the Star Destroyer. Harry, Hermonie, Ron and Snape were sitting nearby. Vader, Durizzle, Tiny, Bone, Grievous, Dooku, and Hawkfrost were with the other idiotic dark lords.

"Didn't Blaze tell you?" Brom asked glancing at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow; how he was able to do that, no one knew.

"Tell me what?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Your former Padawan's insane and so is his son," Orizzle replied.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"Last chapter when we thought Durizzle had given them brownies that caused them to go insane," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

"Thought that _you_ did," Yoda retorted. "Busy painting on the Death Star_ I_ was." He was situated in his hover chair, his can of green spray paint still in his hands.

"Muffins are good for you, you should eat them more," Brom said suddenly.

"I like cupcakes like better," Arya replied with a shrug.

"Arya, have you seen my sword?" Eragon's Ghost asked turning to look at Arya.

"AIIIIEE GHOST!" Arya screamed.

"Gee, I've been here, how long?" Eragon's Ghost muttered.

"Why are there cats on the control panels?" one of the sergeants in charge of the _Executor _asked turning to gaze at the newcomers with narrowed eyes.

"I like don't know," Arya replied with a shrug.

"Neither do I," Murtagh admitted as he pulled out a large Hershey's bar before opening it up and taking a large bite out of it.

"CHOCOLATE!" Blaze screamed grabbing half of the chocolate bar, eating half of it before handing it back to Murtagh and disappearing in his Camaro.

"Ah come on," Murtagh complained.

"At least that stranger isn't taking my Mustang," Mace muttered just as the stranger leapt into his Mustang and drove off. "AH COME ON!"

"Have you seen my wand, Professor Snape?" Harry asked turning his gaze to Snape.

Snape sighed. "Honestly, Potter, you lose that wand more than Anakin loses his lightsaber," he muttered.

"I honestly doubt that, we don't know where Anakin's lightsaber is," Qui-Gon said.

"It disappeared soon after Anakin and Luke were admitted into the Naboo Mental Institute," Morzan added.

"What are the dark lords doing?" Tigerstar meowed pointing with his nose toward the large Death Star that was floating behind them in the middle of space. Everyone turned and Obi-Wan noticed that all the dark lords, Palpypie, Voldymuffin and Galbycakes watching, were cleaning the Death Star. And he also saw a large DX painted on the large space station.

"Ha, I guess the Stormtroopers quit," Nasuada said watching the cleaning going on.

"True that, dawg," Orizzle agreed.

Blaze popped up suddenly with a worried look on her face and everyone, once they got their heart restarted from Blaze scaring the living daylights out of them, turned to look at her. "What's got you so down?" Brom asked.

"Anakin and Luke escaped the NMI," Blaze muttered under her breath.

"Why is that such a problem?" Eragon's Ghost asked. "They aren't here so that's a relief."

"Not a matter of that, they have Mace's lightsaber and Harry's wand with them," Blaze replied.

"How the hell did they get my lightsaber?" Mace exclaimed and Obi-Wan noticed he was just noticing his lightsaber was missing.

"How the hell did they get my wand?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ebay," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Um, guys, I think you should look at this," Feathertail meowed pointing with her nose outside but she slipped off of the control panel and, rolling, she crashed into Tigerstar, Hollyleaf, and Ashfur and they rolled into a random pulled filled with melted Hershey's chocolate in it.

"Ah come on!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Whatever happened to the Autobots?" The stranger asked popping up beside Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan leapt up with a scream of fright.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Nah, no thanks," the stranger replied with a shrug.

"They went back to torturing Megatron and Dafallen," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Look at that," Ashfur meowed pointing with his tail to what was going on outside.

"Uh oh," Brom said as he gazed outside.

~*~

_Between the Death Star and the Executor, above Naboo…_

"There are the dark lords, father," Luke said pointing with Harry's wand to the Death Star and the Dark Lords that were cleaning it.

"Good, my apprentice," Anakin said before glancing over his shoulder at the many polar bears that were flying behind them in starfighters, Anakin and Luke were flying in the same ship as they headed toward the Death Star.

"Finally got away from those purple bees," Luke said before pointing to a nearby dark lord with his wand. "_Stupidfy!_" he shouted and a blast of magic appeared from his, no Harry's, wand and slammed into Galbycakes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Palpypie snarled angrily as Durizzle went to the motionless Galbycakes' side. "I thought you were on lockdown at the Naboo Mental Institute."

"We wanted a cappuccino, so we went out to get a cappuccino," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"Your mother's a crocodile egg!" Palpypie shouted angrily.

"Attack, Polar bear army, attack!" Anakin shrieked.

"Yes sir," the polar bears said and the starfighters suddenly surged forward.

"AHHHHH!" Voldymuffin screamed as he was blasted by one of the fighters right in the butt. "And my name's not VOLDYMUFFIN."

"Muffins, mmm, that sounds tempting and delightful," Luke said smiling slightly.

"No Luke," Anakin said.

"But…"

"No, Luke."

"But I want a cappuccino and muffins," Luke protested.

"We have something better than muffins," Anakin said and held up the Boxes of Orden, the Sword of Truth and the Stone of Tears.

"You can't eat those," Luke protested. "I'm hungry."

"Mmm, so am I," Anakin said.

"Let's go raid the palace cantina," Luke said.

"Sounds good to me," Anakin replied and the two of them flew away, leaving the Death Star, and the dark lords, at the mercy of the polar bear army.

"Damn you SKYWALKERS!" the dark lords yelled in fury.

~*~

_Back on the Executor…_

"AHHHH! THEY HAVE THE BOXES OF ORDEN!" Richard Rahl, who had popped up quite suddenly on the bridge of the _Executor_, shouted. "And how the hell did they get the Sword of Truth? And the Stone of Tears?"

Blaze shrugged and, seeing the confused look of all the other characters, said, "that is Richard Rahl, the one in red is Cara, the one in white is Kahlan, the old dude is Zed, and the older man that looked like an older version of Richard is Darken Rahl."

"Who?" Brom asked.

"And how the hell did you lose the Boxes of Orden and the Sword of Truth, brother?" Darken asked raising an eyebrow.

Richard whistled innocently but didn't reply.

"And I'M NOT OLD!" Zed yelled.

"You must be old and deaf because you're yelling," Hollyleaf mewed.

"Screw you," Zed snapped shooting a blaze of wizard's fire at Hollyleaf.

"HOT!" Hollyleaf yowled before leaping into a random transport that had appeared out of nowhere, flew to the surface of Naboo and leapt into a random lake.

"Wow," Cara said.

"You're telling me," Kahlan agreed before she narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Richard. "Now, how the hell did you lose the Boxes of Orden and the Sword of Truth? And how were those strange people able to find the Stone of Tears when we couldn't find it?"

"I don't know," Richard protested.

Darken sighed.

"Can you explain that, um?" Cara frowned as she examined Blaze.

"Her names Blaze, she's the authoress," Murtagh replied.

"HOTTIE MURTAGH! PIE! CHEESE! CHOCOLATE!" Blaze cried happily.

"Are you sure she's not insane like Anakin and Luke?" Nasuada asked.

"She's always been insane, dawg," Orizzle replied with a shrug.

"And, if you want to know, the Sword of Truth was bought on Ebay, the Boxes of Orden and the Stone of Tears were bought on Amazon," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"What's Ebay?" Murtagh asked.

"What's Amazon?" Mace asked.

"Both of them are online shopping places," Blaze said.

"How much is it?" Brom asked.

"It's not for sell, Anakin got the highest bid on the Sword of Truth and Luke bought the Boxes of Orden and the Stone of Tears with Qui-Gon's credit card," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"I thought I put a stop to that thing, I guess I better call my bank," Qui-Gon muttered.

"Paint DX on the _Executor _it is time to," Yoda said before adding, "hee, hee, hee," as he floated away and Qui-Gon, who had been put on hold when he went to call the bank, jogged after him.

"Don't use my card anymore! At least let me see how much money I have on my account," Qui-Gon called.

"Tell that to Anakin," Obi-Wan called back.

"That was so weird," Darken muttered.

"You're telling me," Richard said before walking over to his brother and hugging him. "Hi brother."

Darken growled. "I disowned you," he retorted.

"Why me?!" Richard cried running away with tears streaming down his face.

"That was weird," Morzan said.

"You're telling me," Murtagh agreed.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 33**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: this is a short author's note, please review and I'll post the next chapter soon**


	34. Chapter 34: The Stolen Cappuccino Part 1

**Blaze: there are a lot of characters in my story**

**Palpypie: nah you think**

**Nemesis: hi**

**Nsane: hi**

**Palpypie: not the pitchfork idiot! NO!!!!**

**Nemesis: what?! (Lifts pitchfork before stabbing Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ow!**

**Voldymuffin: what's she doing here?**

**Blaze: I thought it would be fun to have her as a permanent co-host of my story**

**Voldymuffin: oh great**

**Nemesis: hahaha**

**Blaze: Nsane will say the disclaimer**

**Nsane: okay, Blaze doesn't own Nsane, Nemesis, Percy Jackson and the Olympians (which includes her not owning the Greek Gods or any form of Greek Mythology) or Dairy Queen**

**Blaze: now on to the story, here's chapter 34 and I hope you like it**

Chapter 34

The Stolen Cappuccino Part 1

_Somewhere on Coruscant…_

All the characters were gathered around, waiting for Blaze, her permanent co-host Nemesis and her chapter co-host Nsane to show up. The dark lords, Palpypie, Voldymuffin, Galbycakes, Frosty, Dooku the Friendly Ghost, Tiny, and Durizzle (the other dark lords had fled when they learned Anakin and Luke were insane) were gathered at the far end of the room, glaring at the good guys, also known as the Revolutionaries. Murtagh, Nasuada, Orizzle, Arya, Eragon's Ghost, Morzan and Brom were nearby, talking about sparring lessons, Obi-Wan, Mace, Qui-Gon, Mara and Yoda were wondering where Anakin and Luke where and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snape were looking for Harry's wand.

"Where could it be?" Hermione wondered out loud as the two of them continued to search through huge Senate apartment complex that Blaze had taken as her own when they had arrived at Coruscant.

"Where could what be?" A new voice sounded and Harry glanced up as Nemesis walked into the room, her pitchfork in her hands, she was followed by Blaze who had a new accessory, a bow and a shaft of arrows made completely out of candy, she was also speaking with the brown haired, green eyed girl that was following her. The girl had a lightsaber with a detachable flamethrower attached to it.

Behind him came three other characters and Hermione frowned. "More new characters?" she asked.

"Well Richard is off crying about Darken disowning him, Darken went back to listening to the stupid Keeper, and all the other characters left to go to Dairy Queen," Nemesis replied with a shrug.

"We have a bigger problem, Potter here lost his wand," Snape snapped.

"Snape snapped? Hahahahaha, that just sounds funny," Blaze commented.

"Oh shut up," Snape snapped and was suddenly stabbed by Blaze's sword and shot with her candy arrow.

"What's with you and candy?" Ron asked.

"I'm obsessed with candy," Blaze replied.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Harry asked gesturing to the three newcomers who were examining the Senate Apartment Complex with curiosity in their eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"You always forget things," Harry retorted.

Blaze sighed. "Says the person who lost his wand for the millionth time," she muttered. "Anyway, this is my permanent co-host Nemesis, as you already know, my chapter co-host Nsane," Blaze said gesturing to the brown haired girl, "those three are Poseidon, Percy, and Annabeth."

"Poseidon? As in the Greek God?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Duh."

"So what's he doing here? We all know the Greek Gods died years ago."

"Do I look dead to you?" Poseidon demanded.

"Um no."

"Save it for Palpypie, Poseidon," Blaze snapped.

"Fine," Poseidon muttered.

"So why exactly are we here?" Percy asked curiously.

"I got bored," Blaze replied.

"You're always bored," Nemesis retorted.

"True."

~*~

_With the Dark Lords…_

Palpypie narrowed his eyes as he gazed around the apartment room that he was currently sitting in. He, Galbycakes, Voldymuffin, Durizzle, Frosty, Tiny, and Dooku the Friendly Ghost had just been joined by two others and Palpypie didn't know who the hell they were.

"I'm Luke," the eighteen year old man said introducing himself.

"Ha, I knew it."

"Huh?"

"You see, I told you he would turn," Palpypie declared gleefully.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else," Luke said. "I'm the son of Hermes."

"Who?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost echoed.

"Great, it's a wonder how you became my apprentice at all," Palpypie muttered. "Hermes is the Greek God of Travel, duh!"

"You sounded like Blaze, dawg," Durrizle said.

"Oh shut up."

"Who's the other dude, dawg?"

"Kronos."

"Who?" Every single one of the dark lords echoed sounding shocked.

"Good God, you two don't understand any kind of Greek Mythology do you?"

"What the hell is Mythology?" Kronos asked.

"Idiots, I should have stayed with the Good Guys," Luke muttered before walking off.

"Where do you think your going?" Kronos demanded.

"To find my dad, where else?" Luke retorted and he was gone.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be able to drive some one back to the good side that fast," Tigerstar commented popping up out of nowhere.

"Hey! You're the one that gave me that defected remote!" Palpypie yelled shooting force lightning at Tigerstar who dodged and the lightning hit a mirror before slamming back at the Emperor.

"OW!"

Tigerstar let out a purr of laughter. "I knew it would work," he said before he turned around and padded out of the room.

"Okay, that was weird," Dooku the Friendly Ghost commented.

"Yeah it was, we need to come up with a plan to get back at the Revolutionaries," Palpypie declared.

"Well duh, we tried that before, _twice_, and it didn't work," Galbycakes retorted.

"Well, I need an apprentice and I would prefer to make Blaze my apprentice but she is much too stubborn. I'd like Skywalker's son as my apprentice but he's insane and that wouldn't help us at all, the same with turning Skywalker back to the dark side because he's insane too," Palpypie muttered.

"You haven't had much good luck with apprentices, huh?" Voldymuffin commented.

"You don't say," Palpypie retorted sarcastically.

"What about Nemesis? Can we turn that chick?" Durizzle asked.

Everyone thought about it for a moment before shuddering as they each remembered the last time they encountered Nemesis. "No way, she would never turn," Dooku the Friendly Ghost said.

"Hermione?"

"She sliced me in half when I tried to simply ask her out so no!"

"Harry?"

"Why should we have that idiot as your apprentice?" Voldymuffin snapped.

"Ron?"

Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"Snape?"

"And everyone laughed even harder at that and Palpypie began to…" the narrator began.

"We don't need a dang narrator," Durizzle snapped tossing the narrator through the window of the Senate apartment.

"Okay, how about Luke?" Tiny suggested.

"Didn't I just say Luke was too insane for that?" Palpypie demanded.

"What about Anakin?"

Palpypie banged his head against the wall of the apartment room. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered. "Anakin is too insane for that too!"

"Um, Murtagh?"

"Nah, Blaze is practically in love with him and Anakin, she'll make Murtagh insane before we can turn him," Galbycakes said.

"Eragon's Ghost?"

"He's a ghost."

"Arya?"

"God, I can't stand her talking."

"Brom?"

"Dude, he's the one that took out nearly half of the Forsworn, he would never turn."

"Nasuada?"

"Nah, her dad raised her right."

"Orizzle?"

"He's too gangsta for that," Durizzle said.

"Hmmm? Yoda?" Frosty suggested.

Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"Obi-Wan?" Voldymuffin suggested.

"Nah, Qui-Gon would kick his ass if we did that."

"Qui-Gon?"

"Ha, Dooku, here, would kick our ass if we did that," Palpypie said gesturing to his former apprentice who glared at him.

"I would not," Dooku the Friendly Ghost retorted. "Besides he's too much with the living Force that Exar Kun or Bane wouldn't be able to turn him."

"Mace?"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, it seems we keep coming back down to Blaze and Nemesis," Palpypie commented.

"We could try to turn Obi-Wan," Dooku suggested.

"Ha, Nemesis would kick our asses if we did that," Galbycakes retorted.

"Why should we have to worry about this Nemesis person?" Kronos asked.

"She's scary," Durizzle replied shuddering.

"So is Blaze," Palpypie added shuddering.

"What about my son Poseidon?" Kronos suggested. "He's a God and very powerful after all."

"If he's a God, he would be able to see through our lies," Voldymuffin pointed out.

"Oh yeah, hmmm? Percy? Poseidon's son."

"Could be but I would prefer to have Blaze. Even if this Percy is a demigod, Blaze is still probably ten times stronger than him, five times stronger than Poseidon," Palpypie replied.

"Well, we need an apprentice for you to help us get our revenge," Dooku the Friendly Ghost declared.

"But who?" Galbycakes wondered.

"I need my cappuccino!" the stranger shouted poking his head into the council room before disappearing again. Everyone stared after him before glancing at one another and they all shook their heads.

"Nah," they said at the same time.

"Hmmm? There must be someone we can turn."

"Wait, there is still one person we haven't thought of," Frosty meowed.

"Who's that?" Tiny asked glancing at the dark brown cat.

"I think I know who Hawkfrost is talking about," Palpypie said before smiling, "And it just might work."

~*~

Hollyleaf, who had been observing from the air ducts, crawled back through the ducts before leaping out into the middle of the apartment where all the Revolutionaries about twenty minutes later. Everyone leapt up with a cry of fright and Tigerstar glared at her, his dark brown fur fluffed out.

"Don't do that," he complained.

"Why are you all so shocked?" Blaze asked curiously.

"You're never surprised when random people pop up, we are," Obi-Wan retorted.

Blaze laughed before glancing at the tall man who was dressed as though he was from the Hawaiian islands, not that Hollyleaf has ever been there. "As I was saying before Hollyleaf so rudely interrupted me, that's Poseidon, Percy, and Annabeth, you all probably remember Nemesis, and that's my other co-host Nsane," Blaze said.

"Hello Nemesis," Obi-Wan greeted her.

"Hiya Obi-Wan," Nemesis replied smiling.

"Hey, you guys, I have news," Hollyleaf meowed.

"What's that?" Morzan asked walking over to stand beside Murtagh.

"How's the garden?" Murtagh asked cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Morzan snapped.

Mara laughed before glancing around. "Where's Luke and Anakin?" she asked curiously.

"The CMI," Blaze replied.

"CMI?" Qui-Gon echoed raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Coruscant Mental Institute, it's more protected so I doubt Anakin and Luke will be able to just walk out like at Naboo," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Um, guys, we have serious news!" Hollyleaf snapped angrily.

"Gee, calm down, Hollyleaf," Ashfur's Ghost meowed. Yeah, Blaze was too lazy to make Ashfur alive again and so, like Eragon and Dooku, he was still a ghost.

"I'm serious, I over heard that Palpypie and the other dark lords are planning on turning someone. They keep saying that they want to turn Blaze but everyone agrees they won't be able to do that so they have decided on turning one of Blaze's favorite characters instead," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Well, Anakin and Luke are already insane and I doubt Palpypie would be stupid enough to try and turn them so that only leaves one of all of you," Blaze said gesturing to all of her favorite characters.

"WHERE'S MY CAPPUCCINO?!!!!!!!" the stranger shouted stalking into the room.

"Could Palpypie…?" Qui-Gon began.

"Not if he wants to keep all of his limbs in tact," Blaze replied.

"What's the matter?" Nasuada asked.

"SOMEONE STOLE MY CAPPUCCINO!" the stranger yelled angrily.

"Oh no," Blaze moaned.

"What's the like matter with like that?" Arya asked curiously, her fingers were interlocked with Luke and both Mara and Eragon's Ghost's hair began to steam.

"Wow, you're both steaming," Obi-Wan commented.

"Idiot," Murtagh muttered.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mara snapped angrily slamming a hockey stick into Murtagh's face before dumping a bunch of Dairy Queen ice cream on him.

"What's the matter with you? I was talking about Eragon," Murtagh protested.

"Oh, uh then, my bad," Mara said with a shrug.

"I WANT MY CAPPUCCINO! WHERE IS IT?" the stranger yelled angrily.

"Who had access to your office?" Blaze asked.

"Good God, if I had to name everyone who had access to my office, we'd be here all day," the stranger snapped.

"Why do you keep your door open?" Blaze asked narrowing her eyes.

The stranger shrugged. "I forgot," he said.

"Idiot," Blaze muttered.

"I WANT MY CAPPUCINO!" the stranger yelled pulling out his lightsaber before, screaming like a maniac, ran out of the apartment room.

"We'd better find his cappuccino before he destroys all of Coruscant," Blaze murmured.

"What happened?" Anakin asked popping up with Luke just behind him.

"AHHHH! THEY'RE OUT!" Murtagh yelled.

"How did they get out?" Qui-Gon protested.

"We got let out on good behavior," Luke replied with a shrug. "So what has happened since we got put in there?"

"Palpypie's looking for a new apprentice and he has his eyes sent on Blaze but Blaze won't turn," Murtagh replied.

"And that strange guy's cappuccino, stolen it was," Yoda added.

"Oh great," Anakin muttered.

"Are you two sane?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke shrugged. "Depends on your definition of sane," he replied. "Hey dad, why don't we ask the Grand Army for help?"

"Sure thing, Son," Anakin replied.

"Grand Army?" Harry echoed sounding confused.

"Yeah, the Grand Army of Polar Bears, duh!" Luke replied rolling his eyes.

"Murtagh, you go with them and make sure they don't get side tracked and start attacking the random dark Jedi in the area," Blaze ordered.

"Sure thing," Murtagh replied though he let out a groan before muttering, "of course I get stuck with the insane Skywalkers," under his breath.

"Morzan you led group two, Nemesis will lead group three, Nsane will lead group four, and I'll lead group five," Blaze said. "Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Brom and Snape, come with me."

"Nasuada, Orizzle, and Eragon's Ghost, come with me," Nsane shouted before leading the group away.

"Hermione, Yoda, Mara, and Arya, come with me," Nemesis called before leading the way out of the apartment room with her group behind her.

"I guess you two are coming with me," Morzan muttered before walking out of the room with Ron and Harry just behind him.

Just as Blaze was about to leave with her group, the stranger popped up. "I know one of those dark lords took my cappuccino, find him so I could kill him, kill him, kill him," he shouted before disappearing into thin air, looking for his coffee.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: short author's note, we have to go find the stranger's cappuccino. Oh and I really want to know what your favorite four quotes from this entire story so please post them in your review**

**Nemesis: yeah**

**Palpypie: mwahahahaha**

**Nemesis: kill him! (pulls out her pitchfork)**

**Palpypie: ahhhh!**

**Nemesis: I'll be back next chapter**

**Nsane: so will I**

**Blaze: yup, Nsane is co-hosting the next chapter though Nemesis is going to be a permanent host. Oh and Nsane, you can torch Palpypie in the next chapter**

**Nsane: cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Palpypie: noooooooooo!!!!**

**Nemesis and Nsane: (ignite lightsabers)**

**Palpypie: why me?!!!! (runs away with Nemesis and Nsane just behind him)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 35 as soon as I possibly can**


	35. Chapter 35: The Stolen Cappuccino Part 2

**Blaze: well here's chapter 35 finally**

**Darth: finally**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Darth: where did Blaze go?**

**Palpypie: have you seen Vader?**

**Darth: no, have you seen Blaze?**

**Palpypie no**

**Darth: oh okay (pulls out firebomb)**

**Palpypie: ah come on! (Takes off running)**

**Darth: (laughs) here's chapter 35 and Blaze hopes that you like it**

**Blaze: (on Naboo) hahahaha**

**Anakin: (also on Naboo) hahahaha**

**Padmé: grrrrrrrr Ani's mine!**

**Blaze: (glares at Padmé)**

**Padmé: (glares at Blaze)**

**Anakin: (sighs) not again!**

Chapter 35

The Stolen Cappuccino Part 2

_Somewhere On Coruscant…_

"Hey, do you have any idea as to where we are?" Palpypie asked gazing around with narrowed eyes.

"You don't know where we are and you've lived on Coruscant how long?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've never been to the lower levels and we did end up here when we were running from that maniac stranger," Palpypie muttered.

"I think we're near a cantina but I don't know which one," Oilcan said. Oilcan had been at the bottom of the ocean where Poseidon had tossed him when he first came here in the last chapter. "I am going to shoot that damn God."

"I doubt you would be able to kill him, he's a God," Palpypie muttered in reply.

"I WANT MY DAMN CAPPUCCINO!" The stranger screamed, stabbed Durizzle and ran off, still screaming like a maniac. He was followed quickly by three others and Palpypie narrowed his eyes when he recognized the three of them.

"Damn Potter," Voldymuffin muttered stalking over to join them.

"What's with you?" Palpypie asked curiously.

"Harry found me, stabbed me with a candy arrow he stole from Blaze and then pushed me into a sarlacc pit that just _happened _to be there," Voldymuffin muttered angrily and a string of curses in a hissing voice came out of his mouth.

"Hey, I said no cussing," Blaze snapped appearing out of nowhere before slamming a large slab of stone on Voldymuffin's head.

"Blaze, come to the dark side," Palpypie called.

"Screw you, I have my own problems to deal with, all my groups have split up, my dad's destroying Coruscant and I haven't had any candy in twenty-four hours!" Blaze screamed, slamming a glass sculpture on Palpypie's head before disappearing but not without leaving a series of curse words that caused Galbycakes to pale.

"My name's NOT GALBYCAKES!" Galbycakes screamed.

"My name's NOT PALPYPIE!" Palpypie yelled.

"Where did that come from?" Tiny asked curiously.

"How should I know?" Frosty meowed with a shrug.

"WHERE IS MY CAPPUCCINO? I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER…" the stranger broke off before stalking forward, stabbing Palpypie with his lightsaber before stalking off and muttering curses under his breath.

"Stop killing the dark lords dad," Blaze snapped making Palpypie alive before glancing at Palpypie. "By the way, someone left this for you. It's got a seal that only you can open so…" Blaze shrugged, tossed the note at Palpypie and disappeared.

"There's probably a bomb in here, Oilcan, er I mean Grievous, you open it," Palpypie said handing the note to Oilcan.

"Why me?" Oilcan protested. "And my name's NOT OILCAN!"

"Well, if it destroys you, we can rebuild you, we can't rebuild each other and Dooku's a ghost so…" Palpypie shrugged.

Oilcan scowled. "Fine," he muttered before gingerly opening the note and holding it at arms length but, noticing that it wasn't a bomb, pulled it closer before reading it.

_Dear Dark Lords,_

_For one, you seriously need to come up with a better name for your group. I mean, come on, the good guys have an awesome name, the Revolutionaries, and you are only going by the Dark Lords. So come up with a better name already._

_Anyway, that's not why I contacted you, I wanted to tell you something. The Revolutionaries, in spite of the fact that their leader, the authoress, is cute, (Don't tell that strange guy no one knows I said that), are a bunch of idiots._

_I mean, come on, they don't even know where that stranger's cappuccino is and its' obvious who stole it. (And I am talking to you.) Where was I? Oh yeah, I want to join you, Lord Palpatine, please accept me. I cannot say if I'm as powerful as Blaze or insane Anakin or insane Luke but I will help you, no matter what._

_Think about it and I will meet you at the top floor of the Imperial Palace at 2200 hours._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

"Anenomouse? Who the hell is anenomouse?" Oilcan demanded.

"That's anonymous, you idiot," Kronos snapped, speaking for the first time this entire chapter.

"Don't call me an idiot," Oilcan snapped angrily.

"I can call you whatever I want," Kronos snapped angrily.

"If you two don't stop it, I'm going to toss you off of the Senate Apartment Complex," Palpypie snapped angrily. He took the note from Oilcan before narrowing his eyes as he examined the note.

"It must be from the one that we never mentioned when we were discussing who should be my new apprentice," he said lifting his gaze from the note. "The sooner we find this man, or woman, the happier I'll be and…" a cruel smile crossed Palpypie's features, "…and then I'll have my revenge."

Galbycakes glanced over Palpypie's shoulder. "Oh, there's a second part," the Alagaesian King said before reading over the last sentence of the note.

_P.S this message will self-destruct in one minute_

"One minute? Wait a minute, we finished reading this note fifty seconds ago!" Oilcan exclaimed. Don't ask how they were able to speak all of that in fifty seconds because no one knows.

"Hurry, get rid of that note," Galbycakes shouted and Palpypie quickly used the Force to toss the note into the sky and it blew up in a bright flash of light.

~*~

_The Senate Apartment Complex, Coruscant…_

"Has anyone found my cappuccino?" the stranger asked as he walked into the living area of the Senate Apartment Complex.

"Not yet," Harry reported.

"It's not at the Senate Building," Nemesis said walking into the room.

"It's not in the Jedi Temple," Snape said walking into the room.

"It's not at the cantina," Obi-Wan said walking in, well more or less staggering in, Qui-Gon was supporting him and muttering something about Obi-Wan drinking too much.

"What were you doing at a bar?" Nemesis asked curiously.

"Well, I thought it might be there," Obi-Wan said in a slurring voice before he collapsed, unconscious, on the ground.

"Where's Nsane?" Nemesis asked examining as all the Revolutionaries came into the room. "And where's Blaze?"

"Blaze said something about helping Murtagh keep insane Anakin and insane Luke in line," Qui-Gon replied.

Nemesis nodded before stabbing Brom with her pitchfork and Brom glared at her. "I thought you liked me," he protested.

Nemesis shrugged. "I was bored," she said in reply and stabbed Brom with her pitchfork again.

"FIND MY CAPPUCCINO!" the stranger screamed and disappeared.

~*~

_The Imperial Palace…_

Palpypie narrowed his eyes as he walked into the topmost floor of the Imperial Palace with everyone of the dark lords just behind him. "You?" he said his eyes shooting wide with shock when he spotted who was there.

Nsane popped up, pulled out her lightsaber, detached the flamethrower before torching Palpypie and, laughing, made him alive again before disappearing.

"Ah come on!" Palpypie yelled.

"DEATH TO ALL THE DARK LORDS AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAPPUCCINO?" the stranger yelled at the dark lords, who knows why he put everything in capital letters. "ONE OF YOU STOLE MY CAPPUCINO, I KILL YOU! I KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Show me that you are worthy enough to be my apprentice and kill Padmé, Blaze and the stranger!" Palpypie shouted.

"Yes, my Lord," the man said and disappeared rapidly.

"Oh you want war is it, you just declared war on the wrong people!" the stranger yelled before disappearing.

~*~

_Naboo…_

"We have not yet found the cappuccino," the General of the Polar Bear army said walking up to join Anakin, Luke and Blaze.

Blaze, who was busy eating a chocolate cream pie, didn't reply. "Hey, Anakin, go long!" she shouted suddenly and pulled out a football before tossing it at the random man who was going to be Palpypie's apprentice with such a Force that it knocked the man on his ass.

"Why did you do that?" Anakin asked.

Blaze shrugged. "Cause he was there," she replied before shooting a bunch of candy arrows at the man who, yelling in fury, pain and slight fear, ran off. "Chicken shit," she muttered.

The stranger popped up and, seeing the random man running off, glanced at Blaze. "Okay, you got the warning, now off to torture the dark lords," he said before disappearing with an evil laugh following him.

Blaze glanced at the spot that the stranger disappeared. "What warning?" she asked. "What the hell was that about?" She shrugged before disappearing and Anakin gazed at the spot where she was standing.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"Venus," Luke said.

"Hey! Look what I found," Padmé shouted and held up the stranger's very large cappuccino.

"It was that big and we missed it?" Luke asked staring at the cappuccino in shock.

"We better get that to the stranger," Anakin said with a slight shrug.

As they walked off, Anakin spotted a ice cream truck. "ICE CREAM!" he shouted and ran off toward the truck with Luke and the Grand Army of Polar Bears just behind him, completely forgetting where they were going in the first place.

Padmé sighed before walking off to deliver the cappuccino to the stranger who thanked her graciously.

~*~

_The Imperial Palace..._

Nsane popped up beside Palpypie, torched Palpypie, pushed Palpypie into a volcano pit and disappeared. The volcano instantly spat out Palpypie. "I don't want him," the volcano said angrily.

"Ah come on!" Palpypie shouted.

"My Lord," the man said appearing in front of Palpypie. "I was unable to kill Blaze, the stranger and Padmé but I was able to do something else." He muttered something in Palpypie's ear and Palpypie smiled.

"Very well, you have done well, my young apprentice, henceforth you shall be known as Darth Saevitia," Palpypie declared smiling rapidly in spite of the fact that a bubble of chocolate cream exploded above them and instantly covered all of the dark lords in chocolate.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: Saevitia means rage in Latin by the way**

**Darth: that's cool, let's go already**

**Blaze: all right, I'm coming, I'm coming**

**Nsane: thanks for letting me co-host**

**Blaze: no problem**

**Nsane: well, off to torch Palpypie**

**Palpypie: noooooo!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 36 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon and sorry if that chapter wasn't that funny.**


	36. Chapter 36: Olive Garden and Idiots

**Blaze: yay! Time for chapter 36**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Nemesis: hi**

**Vader: hi**

**Luke: hi**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Anakin: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Luke: (pulls out an ancient samurai sword)**

**Nemesis: (pulls out her pitchfork and lightsaber)**

**Blaze: (pulls out silver lightsaber and Grand Army of Polar Bears) kill him!**

**Palpypie: why me?! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze, Nemesis, Luke, Anakin, and Grand Army of Polar Bears: (chases after him)**

**Darth: (sighs) here's chapter 36 and Blaze hopes you like it**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Nemesis, Star Wars (if I didn't mention that before), China Star, Antarctica, Italy, McDonalds, Olive Garden, Pepsi, South America, Costa Rica and Taco Bell.**_

Chapter 36

Olive Garden and Idiots

_Somewhere In Space…_

"When did we get here?" Murtagh wondered out loud as he gazed around. Mara and Luke were talking with each other with a fuming Arya and Eragon's Ghost standing nearby. Leia and Han were trying to find Chewbacca, Anakin was talking with Obi-Wan while Blaze and Padmé glared at each other. Nemesis was stabbing Brom and Orizzle with her pitchfork. Ahsoka, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Snape were trying to find Harry's wand…_again!_

Poseidon, Percy, and Annabeth were talking with each other, they had been torturing Kronos in the last chapter. Tigerstar, Hollyleaf and Ashfur's Ghost were talking to each other while sitting on the navacomputer on Vader's Star Destroyer, the _Executor_.

Blaze looked away from where she was glaring at Padmé and looked out the window. "Somewhere near Alderaan, I think," she replied.

"But Alderaan was destroyed," Leia protested.

Blaze shrugged. "Not here," she replied.

"That's just strange," Han muttered.

"What's strange is I have too many damn characters in this story?" Blaze replied.

"Why don't you get out off this story again and leave my husband alone?!" Padmé snapped.

"It's my story, I'll kick you out before I kick myself out," Blaze retorted angrily.

Padmé glared at Blaze.

Blaze glared at Padmé.

The stranger suddenly popped up with his huge cappuccino in his hands. "CAPPUCCINO!" the stranger shouted smiling happily and taking a long drink from his huge cappuccino.

Arya narrowed her eyes. "How do you like drink from that like huge like cup?" she asked.

"Carefully," the stranger replied and, noticing that Blaze and Padmé were glaring at each other, snapped, "Blaze, stop glaring at my wife, er I mean Padmé."

"WHAT?!" Anakin exclaimed hearing the first part of his sentence.

"Um nothing," the stranger said quickly.

"Polar Bears attack!" Anakin screamed insanely pointing with his lightsaber at the stranger.

"Yes sir," the Grand Army of Polar Bears shouted before they rushed after the stranger.

"I'm out of here," the stranger muttered, leapt into a random Y wing fighter and flew off with the Grand Army of Polar Bears behind him.

Blaze and Padmé continued to glare at each other.

"Chess game?" Blaze asked.

"Winner takes Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"Yes."

"Your on!"

A chess board appeared suddenly on a table and Blaze and Padmé sat down before setting up their pieces just as the stranger popped up. "Why did you challenge Padmé? You suck at chess!" he protested.

Nemesis walked over to stand beside the stranger. "The Grand Army of Polar Bears is looking for you," she said.

"I still got to finish my cappuccino," the stranger muttered before disappearing and heading off toward Antarctica.

~*~

_With the Dark Lords…_

"Where is Palpypie? Er I mean Palpatine!" Dooku the Friendly Ghost muttered gazing around the dark lord's conference room.

"He said something about stopping at China Star before heading over here," Galbycakes replied.

"But China Star sucks," Voldymuffin protested.

"You're telling me," Kronbread muttered before glaring at the ceiling. "And GOD MY NAME'S NOT KRONBREAD!"

Poseidon popped up. "You called?" he asked.

Kronbread glared at his son. "Not again," he muttered.

"Is that any way to greet your son?" Poseidon asked curiously. "It was Zeus that cut you into pieces and tossed you into the Pit of Tartarus but…" he shrugged before igniting a purple lightsaber and slicing Kronbread into several pieces before tossing him into the Pit of Tartarus.

Mace popped up. "Hey! That's my lightsaber! Where did you get it?!" he said angrily.

Poseidon glanced at Mace. "EBay," he replied.

"Damn EBay," Mace muttered angrily before taking back Poseidon's lightsaber and driving off in his Mustang.

Poseidon laughed before disappearing just as Palpypie walked in with a few bags of food, one from China Star, one from McDonalds, and one from Taco Bell. "Good, you've all gathered," he said as he placed the bags of food and sat down, his apprentice, Darth Saevitia, walked in behind him before standing behind the chair where Palpypie was sitting.

"Did you bring anything for us?" Galbycakes complained.

"Stop complaining, Galbycakes," Dooku the Friendly Ghost snapped.

"My name's NOT Galbycakes!" Galbycakes yelled.

"Of course I brought something for you," Palpypie snapped before tossing the food at the other dark lords who instantly yelled, "FOOD!" and began fighting over the food on the table. Lightsabers, swords, knives, crossbows, bows and arrows, tanks, missiles, jets, and lasers were suddenly used in the battle and Palpypie began to wonder how they were able to get jets and tanks into the conference room.

"Idiots," Saevitia muttered.

"You're telling me," Palpypie agreed before turning around to glance at his apprentice. "I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

Palpypie smiled before saying, "The mission is…"

~*~

_Above Alderaan…_

"Check," Blaze said placing the queen on the same row that Padmé had her king and she scowled before moving the king up a space. Blaze moved the queen up a space, taking out a rook before adding, "check."

Padmé scowled angrily before moving the king back. Blaze moved the king back and waited as Padmé moved her rook onto the same line as Blaze had her queen. Blaze moved her queen a number of places to take out the rook. "Check."

Padmé scowled angrily before moving her king back and Blaze smiled before moving her rook onto the same line as Padmé had her king. "Check mate," she declared.

"How?!" Padmé exclaimed her eyes shooting wide with shock.

"You move your king anyway, my rook and my queen can instantly take you out," Blaze replied with a shrug.

Padmé scowled angrily. "Fine," she muttered.

The stranger popped up suddenly. "I get Padmé and my coffee" he shouted.

"Screw you!" Padmé yelled, blasting the stranger and stalking off.

"I forgot to thank you for finding my cappuccino," The stranger muttered before glancing at the wound in his chest. "I should probably go see a medic."

"You think," Blaze replied.

"I know this beautiful female doctor," the stranger yelled happily before disappearing before Blaze could pull out her lightsaber.

Anakin popped up suddenly and, seeing Blaze's lightsaber, shrank away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I do wrong?" he protested.

Blaze deactivated her lightsaber. "ANAKIN!" she screamed cannoning into Anakin and hugging him.

"Um hi?" Anakin said a bit startled by the sudden hug.

Blaze smiled. "Hey Nemesis, what happened to Obi-Wan and the others?" she called over to her co-host as Anakin hugged Blaze back.

Nemesis gazed around. "I don't know," she admitted.

Blaze sighed. "Come on, Anakin, let's go find them," she said stepping out of Anakin's arms and was about this close to fainting.

"Where's Luke?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Leading the Grand Army of Polar Bears against Kronbread," Nemesis replied with a shrug. She stabbed Brom with her pitckfork and he ran away to hide behind Eragon's Ghost, which really didn't protect him much from Nemesis's pitckfork.

"When we find Obi-Wan and them, we'll bring them back here," Blaze said. She frowned before adding, "try not to crash the Star Destroyer."

The stranger popped up suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of Nemesis and she stabbed the stranger with her pitchfork. "Why is everyone trying to kill me?!" he protested.

"Sorry strange guy no one knows, you scared me," Nemesis replied with a shrug before she stabbed Brom with her pitchfork and Brom scowled.

"Stop that! Why don't you like me?" He protested.

"I do like you," Nemesis replied with a shrug.

"Then why do you keep stabbing me?" Brom protested.

Nemesis shrugged again. "You were there," she replied.

The stranger looked at the pitchfork wound. "I get to see that pretty doctor again, bye!" he yelled.

Nemesis let out a long sigh. "Idiot," she muttered.

~*~

_Outside the Death Star…_

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda said as he continued to paint DX on the Death Star with Qui-Gon helping.

"I wonder where the Dark Lords are," Qui-Gon wondered out loud.

"Kronbread running from the Grand Army of Polar Bears, under Luke's command, he is," Yoda replied before adding, "hee, hee, hee, hee."

Qui-Gon smiled before glancing up. "Hey, look it's idiot!" he said pointing to Maul who was flying toward them.

"I'm not an IDIOT!" Maul yelled.

"You kind of are, you were sliced in half by my apprentice and you still don't know how to drive," Qui-Gon replied with a shrug.

Maul scowled. "I killed you!" he yelled angrily.

"And your point is…" Qui-Gon asked. "You lucked out, punk!"

Maul scowled angrily before igniting his lightsabers. "I'll teach you a lesson, punk!" he yelled before leaping at Qui-Gon who pulled out a stick, glanced at it in confusion, threw it at Maul, pulled out his lightsaber and sliced Maul in half.

"Not again!" Maul said as he died.

Hades popped up. "Stop sending me these idiots. No, never mind, this guy looks like me, I can have some fun with him," he said before disappearing with the parting words, "but don't send that Palpypie Idiot here."

Poseidon popped up. "What did Hades want?" he asked.

"Maul died," Qui-Gon replied.

"Again?!" Percy asked.

"Yeah, he just can't stay alive," Qui-Gon replied with a shrug.

"Idiot," Annabeth muttered.

Kronbread popped up. "HELP ME!!!" he yelled before flying away with Luke and the Grand Army of Polar Bears chasing him.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda said happily before finishing painting DX in 3D on the Death Star. "Dairy Queen anyone?" he asked.

"Sure," Qui-Gon said. "Killing Maul takes a lot out of me."

Percy laughed. "You sliced him in half with one stroke," he said.

"Well, that's usually how idiots die," Poseidon pointed out. "Especially that idiot."

Percy laughed. "Want to go to Italy with me?" he asked Annabeth.

"Sure," Annabeth replied happily and the two of them flew off toward Italy.

Athena popped up. "What the…?" she exclaimed before glaring at Poseidon.

"What?" Poseidon asked his niece.

Athena glared at him before stalking off and muttering curses under her breath, at that moment, Tigerstar popped up out of nowhere. "Anyone seen Blaze?" he asked.

Hollyleaf and Ashfur's Ghost popped up as well. "I think she went to Italy with Anakin," Ashfur's Ghost said.

"But she was supposed to look for Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and all the others," Hollyleaf protested.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? What happened to Obi-Wan and the others?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know," Tigerstar replied.

Palpypie popped up. "Mwahahahahahaha," he laughed.

"Kill him, kill him, kill him," The stranger yelled before chasing after Palpypie and killing him.

Hades popped up. "I said I…don't…want…him!" he yelled tossing a newly made alive Palpypie at Qui-Gon who, startled, sliced him in half.

"Oh man, these guys don't listen," Hades exclaimed.

"You never listened," Poseidon pointed out.

"That's beside the point, I'm going to trap Palpypie on Mustafar," Hades said but when he went to get Palpypie, the ugly Emperor disappeared.

"I'M NOT UGLY!" Palpypie's voice yelled angrily as it too disappeared.

"Idiot," Hades muttered before disappearing.

"You're telling me, he's died like how many times?" Poseidon asked.

"Sixty four thousand seven hundred and twenty two point seven two four three six nine times to count," Hades's voice replied.

"How the hell can Palpypie die point seven two four three six nine times?" Poseidon protested as he disappeared as well.

"What to do know?" Qui-Gon muttered.

The stranger popped up. "Let's go get a cappuccino," he declared.

"Good a cappuccino sounds," Yoda said. "After hard work on Death Star done it is." He and Qui-Gon joined the stranger as he leapt into a random Jedi Cruiser and flew off toward the nearest Space Starbucks.

~*~

_At a Random Olive Garden…_

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as they sat down in a very fancy and expensive restaurant.

"We were?" Blaze asked.

"I think so."

"Oh well," Blaze replied as a waitress walked over to join them.

"Welcome to Olive Garden, how may I help you?" the waitress asked.

"I would like some fettuccine alfredo, a chocolate cream pie, a Pepsi, a plate of lasagna, three huge bowls of spaghetti, and some garlic cheese bread," Blaze replied putting the menu down.

"I'll have the same," Anakin replied.

The waitress gazed at them in shock. "Okay, I'll be right back with your order," she said before taking the menus and walking off.

It took a while before the waitress returned, placing the food on the table but, before she could place the check on the table, Anakin glanced at her, "Our meals with will be comped," he said, waving his fingers in front of the waitress.

"Your meals will be on the house," the waitress said before turning around and walking off.

"Nice," Blaze said smiling.

"Thanks," Anakin replied.

~*~

_Back with the Dark Lords…_

"Damn that Qui-Gon," Maul muttered stalking into the conference room.

"When did you come back alive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When did you get here?" Maul asked.

"That idiot," Obi-Wan muttered pointing to Saevitia who was watching nearby.

"Ah," Maul replied.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "You do realize that Blaze and Anakin aren't looking for us, do you?" she asked.

Palpypie narrowed his eyes. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Blaze won Anakin in a chess game and they're at an Olive Garden somewhere," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug.

The stranger popped up. "Has anyone seen Padmé? I have to go apologize to her," he said.

"Idiot," Saevitia muttered.

"Why am I an idiot this time? I'm going to apologize!" the stranger protested.

Saevitia rolled his eyes. "You can't escape this room, dumbass," he retorted.

"Guess again!" The stranger snapped before trying to disappear but he couldn't. "Ah…"

---Passage deleted due to explicit language directed at Saevitia, Palpypie, Maul, Dooku the Friendly Ghost, Galbycakes, Oilcan, Tiny, Frosty, Bone, Thistleclaw, Durizzle, Vader, Kronbread, and Voldymuffin.---

"What did I do?" Voldymuffin protested, he hadn't been here when the stranger was trapped.

"Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you, Kill you," the stranger yelled.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan muttered.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Ahsoka retorted.

"True," Obi-Wan replied.

"Blaze will come, I guarantee it," Palpypie declared.

"You don't even know what guarantee means and Blaze won't come for you anyway," the stranger retorted. Well, he exactly said a curse word after each word but I'm not putting that because I might get this story deleted.

"And we don't need a narrator!" Ahsoka yelled tossing the narrator outside into space.

"Great, that's the twenty fifth narrator killed since this story began," the stranger protested. "And I told you there was a way to escape."

Palpypie rolled his eyes. "And yet the Revolutionaries somehow beat us," he muttered.

"Indeed," Saevitia agreed.

~*~

_Back at Olive Garden…_

"I sense something, Blaze," Anakin muttered as he continued to eat.

"Yeah, Palpypie's being an idiot, he took Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and my idiot Dad captive and he somehow thinks I'll give in," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Why aren't we going to rescue them?" Anakin asked curiously.

Blaze smiled. "Luke's got it taken care of," she replied with a slight shrug just as an arctic fox popped up suddenly at Blaze's side.

"Mistress, Luke and the Grand Army of Polar Bears are in place," the arctic fox said lowering his head in greeting.

"Thank you," Blaze replied

"A talking arctic fox?" Anakin echoed.

Blaze shrugged. "Luke's the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of Polar Bears, I'm the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of Arctic Foxes," she replied with a shrug.

"What about me?" Anakin protested.

"You and Luke have joint leadership of the Grand Army of Polar Bears, considering you started the army when you were insane," Blaze replied.

"What about the stranger?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, I think he's the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of Monkeys but the Grand Army of Monkeys is in South America somewhere, I think in Costa Rica," she replied.

"Well, okay then," Anakin replied.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 36**

**Tigerstar: hahahahahaha**

**Darth: idiot**

**Tigerstar: I'm not an idiot!**

**Darth: I was talking about Palpypie**

**Palpypie: that's mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	37. Chapter 37: The Cursed Curtain

**Blaze: hi**

**Nemesis: hi**

**Murtagh: hi**

**Anakin: hi**

**Poseidon: hi**

**Tigerstar: hi**

**Snape: hi**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Blaze: die!**

**Grand Army of Arctic Foxes: you heard the mistress, attack! (Chases after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ahhh! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 36 and I hope you like it and Nemesis will say the disclaimer**

**Nemesis: all right, Blaze does not own me, Harry Potter (if she didn't mention that earlier), WWE, and Barney.**

Chapter 37

The Cursed Curtain

_With the Dark Lords…_

"I love you, you love me, we're one big happy family," the theme song to Barney echoed through the room and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka moaned before struggling to untie their hands and put them over their ears.

"Make it stop!" Ahsoka cried.

"Yes, make it stop!" Obi-Wan cried as well.

"We've found two more," Darth Saevitia said pushing Qui-Gon and Luke into the room.

"How the hell did you get caught?" Obi-Wan exclaimed before sighing with relief as the music stopped playing.

"I was trying to get to you but that idiot," Luke pointed to Saevitia who was tying him and Qui-Gon to the chairs, their backs to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, "caught me and the Grand Army of Polar Bears are still in hiding."

"And I was trying to find Yoda," Qui-Gon added.

Palpypie laughed gleefully. "When Blaze learns that four of her favorite characters are my prisoners, she will have no choice but to come here," he declared happily. "You have done well, my apprentice, your plan to lure Luke here with his Grand Army was brilliant, it is great that you knew about the Grand Army to begin with."

"Traitor!" Ahsoka yelled angrily.

"Play the music," Palpypie ordered before he put earmuffs over his ears and the rest of the dark lords did the same as the theme song to Barney began playing again.

"Noooooo!!!!!!" the four captives of the dark lords screamed in horror.

"I still think you need a better name," Saevitia muttered.

"I know but I can't think of one for the life of me," Palpypie muttered in reply.

"I've got one," Voldymuffin suggested.

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"I can't hear you."

Saevitia sighed. "We'll talk about this when we take off the earmuffs," he muttered but no one could hear him. "Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots," he added.

~*~

_Olive Garden…_

"I sense something, Blaze," Nemesis said popping up beside Blaze and Anakin with her pitchfork and remote in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Blaze asked turning her gaze to Nemesis who narrowed her eyes.

"Hold that thought," she said before pressing a button on her remote and a curtain suddenly fell from the sky, landing on Jar-Jar Binks and instantly began to strangle him.

"Help mesa need help," Jar-Jar cried as the cursed curtain continued to strangle him but no one made a move to help him and Nemesis turned her gaze back to Blaze.

"Qui-Gon and Luke have been captured by the dark Lords as well as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka," she replied.

"Why did he take my son? I'm going to rip Palpypie to pieces and toss them into the Pit of Tartarus," Anakin declared angrily.

"Calm down, Anakin," Blaze replied though her eyes narrowed as well. "Somehow Palpypie knew about the Grand Army of Polar Bears' plan to try and rescue Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and also somehow Palpypie knew where Qui-Gon was."

"But who?" Anakin asked.

"I have a feeling, Nemesis, I want you to gather whoever you want and get to the ventilation shaft above the dark Lords room, Anakin and I will go and see if we can get Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Luke out of there. And make sure Mara, Percy, Poseidon, Annabeth, Tigerstar, Hollyleaf, Harry, Ron, Snape, Murtagh, Eragon, and Arya are safe," Blaze ordered.

"Okay, I'll go prep the cursed curtain for another attack," Nemesis said before she disappeared and took the cursed curtain with her, the lifeless Jar-Jar Binks lying on the ground nearby and Blaze didn't bother bringing the Gungan back to life.

"Come on, Anakin," Blaze said getting to her feet but she tripped, crashed into Anakin and both of them went rolling into a bunch of WWE wrestlers, knocking them over like boiling pins.

"Stop doing that, God, that's the fifth time I've been knocked over today," CM Punk yelled angrily.

Blaze stood up, ignited her lightsaber, sliced CM Punk in half, tossed his remains into the Pit of Tartarus, made him alive and pushed him into Rey Mysterio, John Morrison, R Truth, and Edge who started kicking the shit out of him.

"Why me?!" CM Punk yelled.

"I take it you don't like CM Punk," Anakin said.

"Nope I don't, I absolutely hate him," Blaze replied and burst out laughing as the Undertaker gave CM Punk a tombstone and Punk fell into a cell filled with ice cream and jelly, the theme song to Barney started to play and Punk screamed like a little girl.

Blaze laughed. "Come on, let's go save your insane son, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan," she said.

As if on cue, an arctic fox popped up in front of her. "Mistress, I've received a message from Palpypie," he said lowering his head in greeting.

"I'm used to Polar Bears talking but not arctic foxes," Anakin muttered.

"Replay the message," Blaze ordered and the arctic fox nodded before standing on his hindlegs.

"The message read, dear Blaze, I have kidnapped four of your favorite characters and I am slowly torturing them to death. This will stop if you will give in to me and become my…stop that, I'm trying to deliver a message here. No, I said there's no food here. Hello, don't you see that I'm trying to tell this arctic fox something. No its' not weird to be talking to an arctic fox. Oh shut up, Darth Saevitia, shut them up. That's better, anyway, become my apprentice and I will let your precious friends leave in one piece. By the way, tell that strange guy no one knows that if he doesn't move his nuclear missile away from the dark lord's conference room, the next character to be brought in here will be Padmé," the Arctic Fox fell silent before dropping back down on all fours.

Blaze sighed. "Dad, put that thing away!" she shouted.

"Arm the missile," the stranger shouted.

"Stop that, Dad, or you're going to get four of my favorite characters killed," Blaze shouted.

"They want Padmé, no one hurts Padmé," the stranger shouted. "Start countdown."

"They don't have Padmé yet, they say they'd get Padmé if you _don't_ move the missile," Blaze snapped.

"Disarm missile and bring me my bazooka," the stranger shouted.

"Put that thing away, I'll give you the signal when its' time," Blaze called.

"I will be prepared," the stranger called back.

Blaze sighed before glancing at the Arctic Fox. "Gather your troops and find the Grand Army of Polar Bears. Anakin, the Polar Bears will only listen to you so you go join them, he," she gestured to the Arctic Fox, "will obey you as he obeys me."

"What are you going to do?" Anakin asked.

"Distract Palpypie as long as I can, once we have Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Luke out of there alive, I'll give you the signal to attack and once that attack is over, I'll give my dad the signal, now go!" Blaze called.

Anakin nodded. "May the Force be with you, Blaze," he said hugging Blaze and she fainted. Anakin poured a bucket of cold water on Blaze and she woke up sputtering.

"I said stop doing that," she protested.

"Sorry, you fainted," Anakin replied with a shrug.

Blaze sighed. "May the Force be with you as well, Ani," she said before she jogged off as Anakin scowled at the old nickname.

~*~

_With the Dark Lords…_

"Idiot," Padmé muttered. "I thought he said he wasn't going to capture me."

"What do you expect? Palpypie's an idiot," Leia replied.

Palpypie laughed cruelly. "This way, that strange guy no one knows won't try to blow us up," he declared.

And you could hear the stranger shouting, "call the ninjas."

And Blaze's reply, "stop it, Dad, I know what I'm doing."

The stranger pulled out a cell phone. "Hey, I have a contract hit on for a dozen ninjas, call me back," he said into it.

"I said stop it, Dad, wait at least half an hour," Blaze replied.

"I'll get a call back in half an hour," the stranger replied.

Blaze sighed and Palpypie laughed cruelly as Blaze suddenly reappeared in the dark lord's conference room. "Welcome my young apprentice," he greeted her.

"Phew, what stinks?" Blaze complained covering her nose. "It stinks in here worse than it does in Jabba's palace."

"Whoop, sorry, that was me," Kronos said and he quickly made his way out of the room. Another character had been added to the prisoners and Luke and Luke were staring at each other.

"You have the same name as me," Luke Castallen commented.

"Don't you mean you have the same name as me?" Luke Skywalker replied.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky I convinced my dad not to blow this place up," she said looking at Palpypie who cackled evilly, his ugly face twisted into an evil smile.

"I'm not UGLY!" Palpypie yelled.

"Well, I'm here, what did you want to talk about?" Blaze asked pulling out a random comfortable chair with the Force and sitting down on it.

"Join the dark side, Blaze, or we will torture your favorite characters to death," Palpypie declared before gesturing to the small room five of Blaze's favorite characters were in.

"Nooo! ANYTHING BUT BRITNEY SPEARS!" the characters in there screamed.

"Okay, now that's just cruel," Blaze snapped.

"That's it, let the anger flow through you," Palpypie cackled and was suddenly covered with chocolate as Blaze pressed a button on her remote.

"Stop that," Palpypie yelled angrily. "Darth Saevitia, make her stop that."

At that instant, Saevitia made her way into the room. "I'm not a GIRL!" she yelled. "Stop that!"

"You, I should have known," Blaze said angrily as she glared at Saevitia.

"Good to see you again, Blaze," the man known formerly as Morzan said coolly.

"You're an idiot, you've always been a traitor, it's a no wonder you have commitment issues."

"I do NOT have commitment issues!" Saevitia yelled angrily.

"Well I won't turn, that's all there is too it," Blaze declared.

"Fine then," Palpypie snarled angrily before nodding to Saevitia who pressed a button and screams of pain echoed in the small room.

"NOT BARNEY, NOOOOOOOO!" everyone screamed and Blaze glared at Palpypie but when she attempt to reach for her remote, Saevitia stopped her before stripping her of her remote, candy bow, quiver of candy arrows, candy sword, and lightsaber.

"You dumbass," she yelled angrily.

"That's it, give in to your hate," Palpypie declared.

_Don't do it, Blaze,_ a voice sounded in the back of her mind.

_Ahhhhhh, it's the voices again!_ Blaze screamed silently.

_No, it's Anakin, everyone's in position, what's the signal?_ Anakin asked silently.

_Oh okay, hi, anyway, Palpypie's going to give me a Sith name, when you hear it, that's your signal to attack,_ Blaze replied.

_You're giving in to him?_ Anakin exclaimed silently.

_Nope, I just want to see what name he comes up with for me,_ Blaze replied silently.

_Oh okay then, I'll inform Nemesis and the others as well, how's my son?_ Anakin asked silently.

"AHHHH!!!!!! JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!! Where are my polar bear protectors?" Luke yelled louder than anyone else.

_Still insane, that's a good sign, but being tortured with much hated music_, Blaze replied silently.

_All right,_ Anakin replied and his voice disappeared.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself here?" Palpypie demanded.

"I think she was communicating with Anakin," Saevitia reported.

Palpypie smiled cruelly. "Ah I see, I regret that I was unable to capture your all time favorite character but this does well enough," he said before nodding to Saevitia and he pressed a button on Blaze's remote, causing a bucket of tar to fall onto the good guys.

"Hey, stop pressing the bucket of tar button," Blaze protested.

Saevitia pressed another button and a bucket of feathers fell on the good guys as well.

"Oh forget it," Blaze muttered.

Palpypie gazed at her. "Give in already, you idiot, and I'll release your friends," he declared.

Blaze glowered angrily at him. "Fine," she said finally lowering her head. "I give up."

Palpypie's eyes glittered with triumph. "Very well then, kneel before me and pledge yourself to me and I will release your friends," he said.

Blaze scowled. "You make me ruin my favorite pair of jeans," she muttered but she knelt down before muttering, "I pledge myself to your teachings, to the ways of the Sith," and adding silently, _sleemo meatbag._

"Good, good, henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Inasnum," Palpypie declared.

_Now! Now! Now! _Blaze shouted silently before she leapt to her feet, used the Force to rip her quiver of candy bow and arrows, her candy sword, her lightsaber and her remote from Saevitia.

"ATTACK!" Anakin yelled and a bunch of Polar Bears and Arctic Foxes charged into the extremely larger, larger than the Senate Building, conference room.

"You dare betray me," Palpypie screamed as Anakin flipped forward before landing side by side with Blaze. Blaze nodded once to Anakin and handed him her candy sword, he smiled before flipping forward and used his candy sword to slice through the droids that Palpypie had called into the room, the other dark lords were there as well, struggling to fight against the Arctic Foxes and Polar Bears.

A loud shout sounded from above and Nemesis dived into the room from the ventilation shaft with the other Revolutionaries just behind her and the entire conference room exploded into battle.

The cursed curtain Nemesis had in her hands suddenly flew at Voldymuffin and began strangling the life out of him. Voldymuffin cried and attempted to tear the curtain off but he couldn't get a grip on it and it strangled him until he was on the ground motionless.

It was a weird battle with chocolate, ice cream, vegetables, fruits, bread, candy, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, stones, gummy worms, coffee, marshmallows, mushrooms, pie, cake, pudding, beer, and Nemesis's cursed curtain flying all over the place.

Blaze flipped forward before letting loose a series of candy arrows that caused a straight path to Palpypie and she leapt at Palpypie, her silver lightsaber igniting and she quickly swung it at Palpypie who leapt backwards, pulled out a stick, glanced at it in confusion, tossed it away, pulled out a cigar, glanced at it. "Oops, that's where I hid that thing," he said before tossing it away and pulling out a bowl of pudding. "What the hell? Where'd this come from?" he shouted but, as Blaze swung her lightsaber at him, he tossed the pudding at Blaze and it slammed into her face.

"EWWWW, I HATE VANILLA," Blaze shouted wiping the pudding away but she managed to leap backwards to avoid Palpypie's lightsaber, he finally found it in the many pockets of his robe.

She ignited her lightsaber before blocking a blow from Palpypie and the two of them began sparring back and forth as chaos continued to surge throughout the conference room. Palpypie tossed a spider at Blaze and she screamed in fright. "SPIDER!" she yelled before slicing the spider in half and dodging out of the way as Palpypie began tossing a bunch of spiders at her.

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Blaze screamed and Palpypie laughed before Force pushing Blaze and she went flying into a little room filled with spiders.

"AIIIEEEEEE!" she screamed climbing to the top of the room before attempting to Force push the spiders away.

"You will not escape, Darth Inasnum, you must give in to me, I have given you your name and you are now my apprentice," Palpypie yelled standing in the doorway of the little room.

"I'll never join you!" Blaze screamed not really listening to him.

"You have already joined me, my apprentice, but I can always torture you into giving up," Palpypie laughed cruelly before lashing out with his Force lightning. Blaze knew it was supposed to hit her but it hit the wall near her.

"Ha, who taught you how to shoot?" Blaze shouted but the blast had caused her to lose her balance and she crashed into the group of spiders. "AIIIEEEEEEE!" she screamed shrinking away from the spiders and curling up into a ball at the far end of the room, starting to sob, as the spiders moved forward. Yeah, Blaze had a very, very, very, very bad case of arachnophobia.

"Come to me and I'll call off the spiders," Palpypie called.

At that moment Anakin flipped forward before crashing into the center of the spiders and quickly slashing at the spiders before Force pushing them away. Palpypie snarled in fury at him. "Skywalker!" he hissed.

"Palpypie Sissyface!" Anakin called back.

Palpypie snarled in fury. "My name's not Palpypie Sissyface. Leave, this is between my new apprentice and me," he hissed.

"For one its' my new apprentice and I and for another she is not your apprentice, she is mine," Anakin declared.

Palpypie Sissyface snarled in fury. "She is mine, she gave in to me," he hissed before lashing out with his Force lightning but Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before lashing out with his own Force lightning, intersecting Palpypie Sissyface's lightning.

"What the…?" Palpypie Sissyface began, his eyes shooting wide.

"You forgot again, idiot, you taught me this," Anakin snapped before lashing out with the lightning again and Palpypie snarled in fury before increasing the power on his.

Finally Anakin flipped backwards to avoid the lightning, picked up the terrified and sobbing Blaze into his arms, flipped over Palpypie and hurried off. "Revolutionaries, retreat!" he shouted loudly and the Revolutionaries hurried after Anakin, out of the room and toward the Senate Apartment Complex.

~*~

_The Senate Apartment Complex…_

"Thanks Anakin," Blaze murmured, the arachnophobia fading the further she got away from the spiders, as Anakin continued to run toward the Apartment Complex with the other Revolutionaries just behind him.

"No problem Blaze," Anakin replied smiling slightly as he entered the apartment before he gently placed Blaze on the couch. "I'll go get you some candy and a hot chocolate."

Blaze brightened up at that. "Thanks," she said and Anakin jogged away. The stranger popped up at that instant before frowning.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Spiders," Blaze shuddered before explaining what happened.

"Oh that was interesting, I'll be right back," the stranger said before disappearing and you could hear what he was saying from the Imperial palace.

"Oh so you like spiders, how about some snakes? I got my friends here and they're hungry, come on in snakes, dinners on me," the stranger shouted and five thousand Force sensitive anacondas slithered into the room of the dark lords.

"OH FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" the snakes yelled before attacking the dark lords.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the dark lords yelled before running to get away from the snakes.

Anakin popped back up before handing Blaze her hot chocolate and candy. "Where did the stranger go?" he asked.

"To torture Palpypie Sissyface," Blaze replied.

"Ah." Anakin was silent for a long moment. "By the way, what does inasnum mean anyway?"

"Insane," Blaze replied smiling.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: inasnum means insane in Latin**

**Palpypie Sissyface: help me!**

**Grand Army of Anacondas: FOOOOOOOD!**

**Darth: attack, my army!**

**Palpypie Sissyface: ahhhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: well that's what you get, you idiot**

**Anakin: want to go Spain?**

**Blaze: sure! (Goes to Spain with Anakin)**

**Darth: what about me?**

**Tigerstar: don't feel bad, I'm all alone too**

**Darth: but you're a cat, cats are used to it**

**Tigerstar: that's mean! (Runs off)**

**Darth: dang it, now I'm definitely all alone, I'm going to go get me a cappuccino**

**Blaze: (from Spain) NO DAD!**

**Darth: frappuccino!**

**Anakin: (from Spain) Blaze says no!**

**Darth: you guys are in Spain, shut the hell up, I got a date anyway, bye**

**Blaze: (from Spain) at least end the chapter**

**Darth: fine, it's over, review and post thank you (disappears)**

**Blaze: (from Spain and sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	38. Chapter 38: Odd Therapy Session

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter!**

**Darth: woohoo!**

**Blaze: BIG SHOW SUCKS!**

**Darth: YEAH HE DOES!**

**Palpypie: I like Big Show**

**Dooku the Friendly Ghost: I like The Miz**

**Galbycakes: I like Drew Mcintyre**

**Frosty: I like Chris Jericho**

**Darth and Blaze: kill them, kill him! (Chases after Frosty, Galbycakes, Dooku the Friendly Ghost and Palpypie)**

**Palpypie, Dooku the Friendly Ghost, Galbycakes and Frosty: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Nemesis: idiots, here is chapter 38**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the songs in this chapter**_

Chapter 38

Odd Therapy Session

_Somewhere in the Middle of Space…_

"Where are we?" Murtagh asked gazing around at the stars that glittered around him through the viewport windows of his borrowed, cough stolen cough, TIE fighter. Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan were flying around outside, looking just as confused as Murtagh.

"Where are we?" Nasuada asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," said Eragon's Ghost as he struggled to stay in the fighter. Surprisingly, they were able to fit two people and a ghost into the stolen, er I mean borrowed, TIE fighter. After flying away from the Death Star after setting off that bomb in the conference room, Murtagh had put in a bunch of random numbers and now he didn't know where he was. Lucky they didn't fly right into a star

_Look, food! _Saphira said pointing with her tail toward a small ship nearby.

_Mmm, barbecued or raw?_ Thorn asked silently.

"No Thorn," Murtagh protested.

' _But…_

"No Thorn!"

_But I'm hungry!_

"Then go see if you can find some rabbits on that planet," Murtagh suggested pointing to a random planet that just happened to be beside them.

_I don't want a stupid little rabbit, I want real food,_ Thorn protested silently.

Shurikan had flown away and came back before letting out a loud burp that caused Murtagh's fighter to go backwards a few feet. _Ah, that was a good lunch,_ he said silently.

"Okay, what happened?" Nasuada demanded.

"I think Shurikan ate that ship," Eragon's Ghost said.

"Why do you say that?"

Eragon's Ghost pointed toward where the ship had been and Murtagh noticed that there were only bits and pieces left of the ship. Nasuada narrowed her eyes. "Ah," she said.

"Well, let's put in a bunch of numbers and see where it takes us," Murtagh suggested.

"What's that?" Eragon's Ghost asked pointing to the red blinking light.

"I don't know," Murtagh admitted sounding confused.

_Hey, you're falling,_ Saphira called silently.

"We're what?"

_You're falling,_ Thorn said silently.

"Well then, stop us from falling!"

Thorn and Saphira sighed before flying underneath the ship and catching it before it could fall right out of the sky and crash onto the planet beneath them. Eragon's Ghost smiled. "I guess that's what the red light meant," he said happily.

Murtagh rolled his eyes upward. "Idiot," he muttered.

~*~

_Onboard the Death Star…_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Blaze chanted over and over and over and over again.

"WHAT?!" Saevitia screamed angrily glaring at Blaze.

"Gee, I was just trying to ask you something, you don't have to be so rude," said Blaze rolling her eyes.

"Fine then, what do you want, Blaze?" Saevitia asked in a more polite tone.

"I don't remember," Blaze said calmly.

Saevitia rolled his eyes skyward before sighing.

"Lady Inasnum, stop agitating Lord Saevitia," Palpypie snapped angrily. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just came to say we're having a therapy session today and I thought you might one to come," Blaze replied with a shrug before she disappeared but not before causing a bucket of water and chocolate to fall on the Dark Lords, who still needed to come up with a better name.

"That's what I've been saying all along," Saevitia complained.

"What are you talking about?" Galbycakes asked. Nemesis popped up, stabbed Galbycakes before disappearing and Galbycakes scowled at the disappearance of Blaze's co-author.

"Idiot," said Kronos and Galbycakes rolled his eyes. The other dark lords let out a long sigh before they paused as if just remembering why Blaze had come here, or Lady Inasnum as Palpypie calls her.

"Wait a minute, what's therapy?" Oilcan asked curiously.

"It's where you talk about your problems," Frosty meowed in reply.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Kronbread asked before he scowled, "And my name's not KRONBREAD!"

"Oh shut up you dumbass," Luke C said slamming a ten pound ham on Kronbread's head before stalking off. Cause there were two Luke's, they had to go by different name,s Luke S was known as Insane Luke.

"YAY FOR INSANE PEOPLE! AHHHH! RUN, THE EVIL PINK BUNNY RABBITS HAVE ESCAPED," Insane Luke screamed appearing quite rapidly before disappearing and the dark lords stared at where he had been standing before looking at each other.

"Great, Luke Skywalker's still insane," Palpypie muttered.

"YAY MY SON'S INSANE, AHHHH! RUN, IT'S THE STUPID PALPYPIE SISSYFACE!" Anakin screamed appearing quite rapidly, slamming a huge slab of stone on Voldymuffin, who had been made alive again by Blaze, and Galbycakes.

Palpypie narrowed his eyes before nodding to Saevitia who leapt at Anakin and sprayed some purple thing in Anakin's face. Anakin collapsed on the ground before starting to snore softly.

"Sleep powder?" asked Galbycakes as he rubbed his head.

"Well, Blaze will kill us all if we killed Anakin so I just put him to sleep," Saevitia replied.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Blaze screamed popping up out of nowhere with her candy bow and quiver of candy arrows in her hand as well as her candy sword and her silver lightsaber.

"Well, you gave in to me and then you led the damn Revolutionaries on a surprise attack so I decided to get some payback," Palpypie replied with a shrug.

Blaze sighed. "What do you want? You already gave me a Sith name so why don't you just leave it at that?" she snapped walking to Anakin's side and kneeling down beside the man she won from Padmé in a chess game.

"Actually I want…" Palpypie Sissyface began.

Anakin was still sleeping and Blaze glanced up. "You are all late for Therapy," she said before she pressed a button on her remote and she and the sleeping Anakin disappeared and Palpypie Sissyface snarled in anger.

"Damn, I forgot about her remote," Palpypie muttered.

"Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots," Saevitia muttered.

~*~

_Onboard the Executor…_

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked curiously as Blaze appeared and placing Anakin's sleeping body on the random couch that had appeared on the _Executor. _They had come back here after leaving Coruscant and Vader was still pretty angry that they had high jacked his Star Destroyer.

"Saevitia put sleeping powder on Anakin but all of them forgot about my remote," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"What exactly is therapy?" Insane Luke asked curiously.

"Well, for one, you can tell that idiot Callista exactly what you think about her," Blaze replied before pressing a button and Callista appeared out of nowhere. Nemesis stabbed her and Blaze chuckled as Callista protested in pain.

"Too many characters, too many characters," Ron muttered rocking back and forth while holding his legs.

"Well, do you want to go back to Hogwarts and help Dumbledore find Fluffy?" Blaze asked.

"Sure," Ron said happily.

"I'll go with you," Hermione said and Blaze pressed a button on her remote, both Ron and Hermione disappeared and Blaze smiled.

"Well, that's two less characters," she said.

Insane Luke smiled. "Well, I actually have a song for Callista," he said and began singing:

_Ooo, you're givin' me the fever tonight I don't wanna give in I'd be playin' with fire You forget, I've seen you work before Take `em straight to the top Leave `em cryin' for more I've seen you burn `em before Chorus: Fire and Ice You come on like a flame Then you turn a cold shoulder Fire and Ice I wanna give you my love But you'll just take a little piece of my heart You'll just tear it apart Movin' in for the kill tonight You got every advantage when they put out the lights It's not so pretty when it fades away Cause it's just an illusion in this passion play I've seen you burn `em before Fire and Ice You come on like a flame Then you turn a cold shoulder Fire and Ice I wanna give you my love But you'll just take a little piece of my heart So you think you got it all figured out You're an expert in the field, without a doubt But I know your methods inside and out And I won't be takin' in by Fire and Ice You come on like a flame Then you turn a cold shoulder Fire and Ice I wanna give you my love But you'll just take a little piece of my heart You come on like a flame Then you turn a cold shoulder Fire and Ice I wanna give you my love But you'll just take a little piece of my heart You come on like a flame Then you turn a cold shoulder Fire and Ice You come on like a flame Then you turn a cold shoulder Fire and Ice_

"What the…?" Callista complained.

"He's basically saying he fell in love with you and you turned your back on him," Blaze replied with a shrug before she nodded to Nemesis who slammed her pitchfork into Callista and pushed her off a cliff into a river filled with piranhas.

Callista screamed in pain and Blaze laughed before pressing a button and Callista disappeared. Blaze smiled before looking at Insane Luke who was grinning ear to ear. "That felt good, ahhhhhhhhhh!! RUN! The purple bees have escaped," he screamed before taking off running with a swarm of purple bees just after him.

"So he wasn't kidding about that," Obi-Wan said.

"I could have told you that," Blaze muttered as Anakin woke up before gazing around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"ANAKIN!" Blaze screamed throwing her arms around Anakin, Padmé scowled in fury at this.

"Um, hi? What happened to Palpypie Sissyface?" Anakin asked.

"They're at therapy," Blaze replied with a shrug as she kept her arms around Anakin, more because she didn't want to pry them loose. Hey, Blaze was in love with Anakin, what do ya expect?

"Hey, no narrators that sound like me!" Han shouted picking up the narrator and tossing him at Qui-Gon and Yoda who, startled, sliced him in half before pushing him into the space outside of the Death Star.

Poor narrator, meesa don't like it when yousa hurt the narrator, meesa a narrator too and…

"And we don't need Jar-Jar as a narrator," Nemesis yelled tossing Jar-Jar the Narrator at Poseidon who, startled, drowned Jar-Jar in something.

"I don't want him!" Hades yelled tossing Jar-Jar at Percy and Annabeth who, grinning, began to use the Gungan as target practice for their arrows and their daggers.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jar-Jar yelled before he took off running with Annabeth and Percy just behind him.

"Hey Nemesis, Anakin, let's go check on the therapy session," Blaze said.

"Well, since you won't let go of me, I guess I have to come," Anakin said standing up and Blaze smiled before she, Nemesis and Anakin made their way toward the conference room onboard the Death Star.

~*~

_In the Conference Room…_

"Time for roll call," Vader announced pulling out the roll call sheet.

"What are you doing here?" Palpypie demanded.

Vader shrugged. "I'm Blaze's favorite evil villain so she put me in charge," he said.

"Why not me?!" Oilcan whined.

Vader slammed a steel chair on Oilcan's head. "Because you whine too much," he snapped before chocking slamming Oilclan and tombstoning him.

"Ow! I'm not a wrestler, why don't you do that to Palpypie?" Oilcan protested.

"My NAME'S NOT PALPYPIE!" Palpypie screamed.

"And Blaze said not to touch him for now," Vader said with a shrug. "But he's next."

"Ah come on!" Palpypie yelled.

"If you keep talking like that to me, I'll break the promise I gave Blaze and give you a last ride, I have been trained by the Undertaker," Vader replied before thinking for a moment. "On second thought, I'm a Sith Lord, I don't keep promises." Vader speared Palpypie before giving him a last ride into a pool filled with electric eels.

"OW!" Palpypie yelled. "Damn it, Lord Saevitia, help me!"

"Why?" Saevitia protested.

"Spear, spear, spear, spear, spear," Vader chanted.

"I don't wanna get speared," Saevitia protested but was speared anyways by Vader. "OW!"

"Well, that's what you get for siding with Palpypie, you do have commitment issues," Blaze said with a smile from where she was observing the therapy session/wrestling match from above.

"I DO NOT COMMITMENT ISSUES!" Saevita screamed and was speared again, this time by Anakin, and then tombstoned by Anakin.

"What the…?" Vader exclaimed staring at Anakin.

"I'm confused too," Anakin replied staring at Vader.

Palpypie climbed out of the hole filled with electric eels. "I thought this was supposed to be a therapy session," he protested.

Anakin and Vader glanced at each other, shrugged and speared Palpypie, sending him flying back into the hole filled with electric eels. "DAMN IT!" Palpypie screamed angrily as he landed in front of the electric eels.

"He tastes bad, stop sending him to us!" the electric eels yelled angrily.

"Sorry," Anakin called down to the electric eels before disappearing to rejoin Blaze in the observing room above the therapy room.

"Nice, Anakin," Blaze said smiling.

"Thanks Blaze," Anakin said hugging Blaze who fainted and Anakin poured a bucket of cold water on Blaze who woke up sputtering.

"Stop that," Blaze protested before smiling and tackling Anakin to the ground before hugging Anakin tightly.

Nemesis smiled slightly. "I'll leave you two alone," she said before disappearing. She reappeared beside Voldymuffin, stabbed him, stabbed Galbycakes, stabbed Palpypie, before disappearing.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Nemesis: well, since Blaze and Anakin are at Italy, I'm doing this**

**Tigerstar: where's the Stranger?**

**Nemesis: I think he was at Starbucks this whole chapter**

**Tigerstar: ah (goes off to Starbucks)**

**Darth: can't I have a cappuccino in peace? Who's spearing Palpypie?**

**Tigerstar: (getting cappuccino) it's either Vader or Insane Luke**

**Vader and Insane Luke: SPEAR! (Spears Palpypie)**

**Tigerstar: or both**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Nemesis: please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it will be any time soon. Oh and she wants a new temporary co-author for the next chapter.**

**Blaze: (from Italy) yeah, Nemesis and my Randawan, Rose (Laterose13) are permanent co-authors unless they don't want to be but I want one for the next chapter**

**Nemesis: yup, Blaze will ask a question and the ones mentioned above cannot answer it, as they are already co-authoring the story.**

**Blaze: (from Italy) the first one who gets it right will make an appearance**

**Anakin: (also from Italy) Ron's right, too many characters**

**Blaze: (in Italy) I'm sending a lot of characters back in the next chapter**

**Anakin: (in Italy) that's good**

**Nemesis: so the question is as follows:**

Name Blaze's favorite song (a song whose lyrics are used in this story), her favorite SW character, her favorite PJO character, her favorite Warriors character, and her favorite Inheritance Cycle character.

**Darth: but no one knows that, she just barely started reading that series**

**Nemesis: I know but I'm sure they'd be able to figure it out**

**Blaze: yup!**


	39. Chapter 39: Of Dunderheads and Bacon

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 39**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: ah go to Italy with Padmé**

**Darth: let's go!**

**Padmé: well since Blaze won Anakin from me, okay (goes off to Italy with Darth who was busy naming landmarks in Italy)**

**Anakin: why didn't I get a say in that chess match?**

**Blaze: it's my story**

**Anakin: okay?**

**Blaze: let's go to France**

**Anakin: okay (Goes off to France with Blaze)**

**Nemesis: here's chapter 39 and Blaze hopes that you like it**

**Laterose13: hiya**

**Nemesis: Blaze is off in France**

**Laterose13: I know, I just need to give her something (goes off to France)**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own France, Wolf, Canadian bacon, Excalibur, Twilight, or Peter Piper's Pizza_**

Chapter 39

Of Dunderheads and Bacon

_With the Dark Lords (who still need to come up with a better name)…_

"So…what are we supposed to do know?" Palpypie asked curiously.

"I don't know," Dooku the Friendly Ghost said.

"We seriously need to come up with a better name, I mean come on, the dark lords, the Revolutionaries have a better name," Vader muttered.

"Are Lady Inasnum, Nemesis, and Anakin still above us?" Palpypie asked gazing up at them at the two way mirror. If it wasn't for the fact that Blaze had made the mirror strong enough under a spell, it would have broke at the sight of Palpypie's ugly face.

"I don't have any UGLY FACE!" Palpypie yelled out into thin air.

"Oh shut up, Lord Palpatine," Voldymuffin snapped.

"Make me," Palpypie replied angrily.

Voldymuffin snarled before pulling out his wand. "Avadra Kavarda," he yelled and Palpypie instantly died. Vader sighed as Palpypie was made alive again suddenly only to die as Kronbread tossed his backbiter at the Emperor.

"Ah come on," Palpypie complained when he was made alive again, most likely by Blaze.

"Hiya!" Murtagh shouted popping up in the middle of the room.

"What's up peoples?" Nasuada shouted.

"AHHHH SCARFACES!" Eragon's Ghost yelled pointing at Palpypie and Voldymuffin who scowled in fury.

_They are ugly,_ Saphira commented.

_Yes they are,_ Thorn agreed.

_Um, where's Shurikan?_

_I think he said something about going to get some dinner on Naboo._

"Where the hell is my dragon?!" Galbycakes yelled.

"Oh shut up, Galbycakes," Murtagh snapped before nodding to Thorn who roared happily and sending a shot of flame toward Galbycakes who screamed in pain and Vader, prudently, stepped away from the flames.

"Scardy cat!" Oilcan muttered before screeching, "hot!" as Saphira burned him.

"Hahahaha," Murtagh laughed gleefully. "By the way, Blaze said that she wanted to let you know something but since you are a bunch of dunderheads, Nemesis's word, not hers, you'd probably not hear her."

"Does Blaze have another co-author?" Kronbread asked.

"Yup," Murtagh replied. "Two, her co-author is her randawan and another co-author."

"What the heck is a randawan?"

"An apprentice in the Random Order, duh," Nemesis said, popping up, stabbing Palpypie, Voldymuffin and Jar-Jar, who just happened to be there, before walking off.

"But mesa didn't do nothing," Jar- Jar protested and was stabbed again by Nemesis.

"You're still an idiot," Nemesis replied.

"AHHHH IT'S JAR-JAR!" Palpypie screamed like a little girl before cowering in fear in a corner of the conference room.

"I've got a new name for you guys," Nemesis said. "The Dunderheads."

"Ha, I like it," Murtagh said and the both of them disappeared with Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan behind them.

~*~

_Onboard the Executor…_

Rose, also known as Laterose13, walked onto the bridge of the _Executor_ and Blaze glanced at her newly appointed randawan. "Hiya Rose," she greeted her.

"Hiya Blaze, here's the candy you wanted," Rose said handing Blaze a huge bag of skittles.

"CANDY!" Blaze screamed before she ripped open the bag and dumped most of the candy into her mouth.

"Um, I'll go get you a Pepsi," Rose said and she hurried off before Blaze choked.

By the time Rose came back and Blaze managed to swallow all the candy, Anakin popped up with Luke and the Grand Army of Polar Bears behind him.

"ANAKIN!" Blaze screamed hugging Anakin tightly and not letting go.

"Gah, a little help here," Anakin complained.

"If I tried to help, Blaze would kill me," Insane Luke replied with a shrug.

"Sir, shouldn't we do something?" the general of the Polar Bear Army asked.

Insane Luke shrugged. "Try and stop her," he replied.

The general shook his furry white head. "I can't do anything," he said.

Blaze smiled. "Of course you can't, if you don't want to face my army," she said just as Rose popped up with the Grand Army of Arctic Foxes just behind her.

Anakin groaned. "Why are you always clinging to me?" he complained.

"Because you're my most favoritist character," Blaze said smiling.

"Favoritist? Is that a word?" Insane Luke asked.

"It is now, I just created it."

Luke sighed.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Do you want me to find Master Nemesis?" she asked.

"Go ahead, tell her that the Grand Armies are ready," Blaze said.

"All right, Master Blaze," Rose said and Blaze watched her randawan jog off. Voldymuffin popped up in front of Rose, she shot him full of arrows before stabbing him with her sword and walking off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaze, who was still clinging to Anakin who was trying to pry her loose, asked narrowing her eyes.

Voldymuffin shrugged. "Palpypie wanted to see what Murtagh and Nemesis were talking about. So you have an apprentice? Palpypie, I mean Palpatine, will want to hear about this," he said.

"Attack!" Blaze yelled pointing to Voldymuffin.

"Yes Mistress!" The Grand Army of Arctic Foxes shouted before they charged at Voldymuffin.

"Ah what the heck! Attack!" Anakin shouted, he had finally given up on trying to pry Blaze loose.

"Yes sir!" the Grand Army of Polar Bears shouted before they charged at Voldymuffin.

"Ahhhhh!" Voldymuffin yelled and he turned around before running away with the Arctic Foxes and Polar Bears just behind him.

"Why didn't he just use a spell or his broom?" Harry asked popping up quite suddenly with Poseidon, Obi-Wan, Percy, and Qui-Gon just behind him.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And Anakin, why do you have a teenage girl clinging to you?" he asked.

"You try getting her off," Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I won't want to do that because Blaze would kill me," he said.

"I wouldn't kill you," Blaze, who was still clinging on to Anakin, said. "Nemesis would kill me if I did that."

"So why's Voldymuffin running?" Harry asked.

"'Cause Voldymuffin was going to tell Palpypie that I had an apprentice," replied Blaze.

At that moment Wolf popped up right in front of Voldymuffin. "Hiya Voldy," she said happily.

"AHHHHHH NOT YOU AGAIN!" Voldymuffin screamed before running straight _through_ about five stone wals with the Grand Army of Polar Bears and the Grand Army of Arctic Foxes right after him.

"Not you again," Harry muttered.

Wolf smiled. "Nice to see you to," she said in reply.

"Welcome back Wolf," Blaze called form where she was still clinging on to Anakin who was basically hugging her back. Blaze could tell he was waiting for her to faint so he could pry her off of him.

Wolf smiled slightly. "Hi Ani," she called to Anakin who scowled at the nickname.

At that moment Nemesis and Murtagh popped up with Rose just behind them. Murtagh narrowed his eyes. "Anakin, why do you have a teenage girl clinging to you?" he asked.

"You try prying her off," Anakin retorted.

Murtagh sighed before rolling his eyes skyward.

"What happened to all the other characters?" Wolf asked curiously.

Blaze shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I think they went their separate ways, I know Ron and Hermione went back to Hogwarts to help Dumbledore find Fluffy."

"Fluffy's loose again?" Harry echoed.

"Fluffy gets loose almost as much as you lose your wand, Potter," Snape, who popped up quite suddenly behind Nemesis, Wolf and Rose replied.

"AIIIEE!" the three of them screamed before Rose accidentally stabbed Snape with her sword.

"Ow!" Snape complained.

Rose laughed. "Sorry," she said before she glanced at Blaze. "So what now Blaze?" she asked.

Blaze shrugged. "I don't know yet," she replied.

At that instant, a Death Eater who worked at Peter Piper's Pizza popped up. "Delivery for a Master Wolf," the Death Eater called.

Wolf glanced at the Death Eater before shrugging and taking the package before opening it to reveal a pizza covered with ham. "What is this?" She protested angrily. "I ordered bacon on my pizza."

"That is bacon," the Death Eater replied.

"No, it's Canadian bacon, you idiot, I wanted bacon!" Wolf snapped angrily tossing the pizza back at the Death Eater.

"It is bacon," the Death Eater snapped angrily.

"Oh yes it's bacon and Anakin's not my favorite character," Wolf scoffed sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Go get me the right pizza you idiot."

"I did get you the right pizza," the Death Eater snapped. "Large pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese and bacon on it."

"That's not bacon!" Wolf yelled. "Who's your boss?"

"Voldymuffin."

"Give him this." Wolf murmured something to an Arctic Fox that was standing by her side and the fox nodded before padding over to join the Death Eater. "And next time, give me bacon and not Canadian bacon!" With that, Wolf slammed the door in the pizza delivery Death Eater's face.

"What was that about?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow.

"That idiot Voldymuffin didn't get my order right," Wolf muttered.

"What did you tell that Artic Fox?" Qui-Gon asked from where he was watching the window. Percy and Poseidon were standing nearby, looking confused and Wolf shrugged.

"I told him 11010101 101010100011111 0101111101011010," Wolf replied.

"Why the bloody hell did you talk to an Arctic Fox in binary?" Snape asked.

"He understood what I was saying," Wolf replied with a shrug.

"I don't want to know," Percy admitted.

"Neither do I," Poseidon agreed.

~*~

_With the Dunderheads…_

"Damn that Murtagh and Nemesis, I hate our group name," Kronbread muttered angrily.

_Well it's better than the Dark Lords or the Idiots,_ Shurikan commented appearing quite suddenly beside them and everyone left to their feet before glaring at the black dragon.

"Don't do that you idiot," Galbycakes shrieked. "And my name's NOT GALBYCAKES!!!!"

_Oh shut up about that, you idiot,_ Shurikan snapped before he flew away to go find dinner on the Death Star.

Poor Tarkin.

At that moment a Death Eater came walking up to Voldymuffin with an Arctic Fox just behind him. "Hello boss," the Death Eater said.

Voldymuffin narrowed his eyes. "How many times have I told you to stop calling be boss when I'm not on duty," he protested.

"On duty?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost echoed.

"He works at Peter Piper's Pizza," Saevitia said from where he was standing in the shadows behind Palpypie's chair.

"Ah."

"Wolf sent this Arctic Fox to you," the Death Eater said before stepping aside and the Arctic Fox padded forward before standing up on his hindlegs.

"This is a message from Master Wolf," the Arctic Fox said and suddenly a wand appeared out of nowhere in the Arctic fox's paw. "_Stupidfy,_" the Fox shouted so suddenly that Voldymuffin was unable to stop it and he collapsed on the ground. The fox then picked up a sword, how without any opposable thumbs no one knows, and stabbed Voldymuffin in the chest before saying, "_Crucio_."

"Ahhh! What the hell was that for?" Voldymuffin screamed in pain.

The Arctic Fox dropped back down on all fours. "Her exact words were: _that's what__ you get for giving me a pizza with ham on it instead of bacon_," he said before he turned around and padded away.

Voldymuffin let out a muffled groan.

"We need to find a way to defeat the Revolutionaries," Palpypie said.

"But how?" Durizzle asked.

"Honestly I don't know," Palpypie admitted.

Wolf popped up suddenly. "Hiya," she said before she waved her wand and a bucket of steaming hot fudge fell onto the Dunderheads.

"HOT!" everyone screamed and Wolf laughed before waving her wand and the Dunderheads were transported through the window and crash landing into Leona Lake before they were picked up and tossed into a lake on Naboo filled with piranhas and then locked in the room with Hannah Montana and Jar-Jar.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the Dunderheads screamed.

"Hahaha, ah you've gotta love torturing dunderheads," Wolf said happily.

"That was not cool," Durizzle shouted.

"What's not cool is you and the rest of your dunderhead pals," Wolf snapped back.

"Idiots, damn, I should have stayed with the Revolutionaries," Saevitia muttered.

"We've been telling you this how long?" Wolf asked sarcastically and then she disappeared leaving the dunderheads at the mercy of Hannah Montana and Jar-Jar.

~*~

_Back with the Revolutionaries…_

"You've gotta love torturing dunderheads," Blaze commented smiling slightly.

"Will you please let go of me?" Anakin protested.

"Why?"

"Because you're hurting my back!"

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!"

"I know you're not but I'm not used to carrying a sixteen year old girl everywhere," Anakin retorted.

Nemesis chuckled. "Let go of him, Blaze. We all know you're in love with him but you already won him from Padmé in that chess game," she said.

"Fine," Blaze muttered before reluctantly letting go of Anakin who instantly stretched his back and sighed with relief.

"What's with him?" Edward Cullen asked popping up suddenly.

"Ahhhh! GAY SPARKLY VAMPIRE!" Nemesis yelled stabbing Edward with her pitchfork and setting him on fire.

"HOT!" the vampire yelled and Blaze didn't know a vampire could feel the fire.

"What's with him?" Eragon's Ghost asked popping up out of nowhere.

"AIIEEEEE!" Edward screamed like a little girl before he turned around and ran as fast as he possibly could away from the seen.

"That was weird," Nasuada admitted.

"True that dawg," Orizzle said.

Blaze laughed.

At that instant the Dunderheads appeared dripping wet and covered with hot fudge and piranhas bites. "Mwahahahaha," Palpypie laughed gleefully.

"AIIIIEEEEE!" Rose screamed shooting Palpypie with a bunch of arrows.

"Hahahaha, that didn't even hurt," Palpypie said gleefully.

Voldymuffin laughed and Wolf scowled angrily at him. "I want my money back!" she yelled angrily.

"Why?" the nincompoop asked. "And I'm not a nincompoop!"

"Give me my money back, you didn't put bacon on my pizza," Wolf yelled.

"Yeah I did," Voldymuffin protested. "_Accio Wolf's Pizza._" A pizza appeared in his arms and he opened it up before pointing to the strips of ham on the pizza.

"That's Canadian bacon, you nincompoop, I wanted bacon," Wolf snapped.

"Canadian bacon is bacon, you idiot."

"No, Canadian bacon is ham you dunderhead," Wolf snapped.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No IT'S NOT!"

"Yes IT IS!"

Blaze sighed. "Hey Wolf," she called.

"Yeah?" Wolf asked glancing at Blaze.

"Will you step about 5.3626 feet to your right?"

Wolf nodded before stepping back that certain amount of feet and Voldymuffin frowned. "How in the world can you step back .3626 feet?" he asked.

"Canadian bacon is ham," Blaze said calmly.

"No it's bacon."

"It's ham because it's got a honey taste to it, of course," Wolf replied rolling her eyes.

Blaze nodded once to Wolf and she smiled before handing Voldymuffin a large cappuccino the size of the Empire State Building. Voldymuffin frowned. "What's this?" he asked.

Wolf smiled. "Me torturing you, Stranger, he's got your cappuccino," she yelled.

"What? Kill him, kill him, kill him," the stranger yelled popped up suddenly with a crossbow made out of bee stingers, Excalibur the sword, a violet-blue lightsaber, a turbolaser from the Death Star that also shoots snake venom, and a random cyclone that he was somehow able to contain.

"Have fun," Wolf said.

"I will," the stranger replied before he chased after Voldymuffin who, screaming like a little girl, ran off with the stranger right behind him.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 39, I'll post chapter 40 as soon as I possibly can**

**Darth: that's cool (chases after Voldymuffin)**

**Wolf: thanks for letting me co-host**

**Blaze: you're welcome**

**Wolf: well off to go torture Durizzle, Galbycakes, Palpypie, Dooku the Friendly Ghost and Saevitia (takes off)**

**Durizzle, Galbycakes, Palpypie, Dooku the Friendly Ghost, and Saevitia: NOOOOOOOOO! (Runs off)**

**Wolf: (chases after the Dunderheads)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 40 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	40. Chapter 40: The Great Candy Monster

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever**

**Darth: you were going to bring in some new characters but…**

**Blaze: I was going to bring in **_**Lord of the Rings**_** characters but I don't know them well enough to bring them in, I only know Aragorn, Frodo, Legolas, Sam and Gandalf and I don't even know them as well**

**Aragorn: then why are we here?**

**Blaze: honestly, I don't know**

**Sam: that's not really a good answer**

**Blaze: who are you to talk?**

**Frodo: he's right**

**Blaze: oh shut up**

**Gandalf: hi**

**Anakin: who are they?**

**Blaze: ANAKIN! (Leaps at Anakin)**

**Anakin: great, can't we at least wait until the chapter actually starts?**

**Blaze: fine, here's chapter 40 and yes the four characters mentioned above are out of character but then again most characters in this story are out of character. By the way, the description of Sauron I got off of Wikipedia so don't blame me if its' wrong 'cause I'm only on chapter 10 of **_**The Two Towers**_**.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Lord of the Rings, Gatorade, Dr. Pepper, and Hershey's.**_

Chapter 40

The Great Candy Monster

_With the Dunderheads On the Death Star…_

There was a bunch of new arrivals onboard the Death Star and Palpypie didn't know what to make of the ugly bald creatures with horns that had showed up along with the white-haired old man and a very tall man with black hair and brown eyes. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "And I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Stop yelling like that you idiot," Galbycakes snapped.

"Yes, stop," Voldymuffin muttered.

"Well, we have more villains now," Kronbread commented. "So who are you?" The golden eyed titan asked turning his gaze back to the newcomers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to introduce them?" Blaze said popping up out of nowhere with Nemesis and Rose just behind her.

"It's a miracle, you aren't clinging on to Anakin," Galbycakes breathed and was stabbed to death by Excalibur by the stranger who just happened to pop up and disappear into thin air.

"Hahaha," Voldymuffin laughed.

"Ahem, anyway, the ugly ones are orcs," Blaze said pointing to the ugly creatures, "the white-haired old man is Saruman and that tall one over there is Sauron."

"Evil!" Rose yelled blasting Sauron with a bunch of arrows.

"That does not even hurt," Sauron snapped back.

"Idiot," Saevitia muttered.

"Look who's talking," Blaze retorted in reply before she, Nemesis and Rose disappeared but not before Rose stabbed Galbycakes with her sword, Nemesis stabbed Voldymuffin with her pitchfork and Blaze stabbed Palpypie with his candy sword.

"Damn it," the three dark lords snarled in fury.

"I think some introductions are in order," Saruman said.

"I am Emperor Palpatine," Palpypie said.

"I am King Galbatorix," Galbycakes said.

"And I am Lord Voldymuffin, er, I mean Voldemort," Voldymuffin said amending his statement quickly.

Sauron's eyes narrowed. "Why is it that you have such weird names?" he asked.

"Damn authoress of this story," Voldymuffin muttered.

"Why would you worry about a stupid idiotic little authoress?" Saruman asked.

"I wouldn't have…" Galbycakes began.

Blaze popped up, picked Saruman up before tossing him into a volcano that just happened to appear out of nowhere before disappearing again.

"…said that, never mind," the stupid Alagaesian King said. "And I'm NOT STUPID!"

"Poor wizard," Voldymuffin said.

"What is it you are doing here?" Sauron asked.

"Trying to get our revenge on the damn Revolutionaries," the leader of the Dunderheads said.

"I hate our name dawg!" Durizzle shouted angrily.

"So do I," Saevitia muttered.

"Who are the other two?" Sauron asked.

"Durizzle and Saevitia," Palpypie replied.

"This is strange," Saruman, who popped up suddenly made alive again, most likely to be tortured more, said.

"Indeed," Sauron agreed.

_With the Revolutionaries, the Executor…_

"Who are these new characters?" Anakin asked as they gazed at the five new characters in front of them.

"ANAKIN!" Blaze yelled tackling Anakin.

"I give up," Anakin muttered hugging Blaze back. "Now will you please tell us who these people are?"

"Those are Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Legolas and Aragorn," Blaze replied.

"ARAGORN!" Nemesis yelled tackling Aragorn who, startled, nearly dropped the sword he was carrying, Anduril.

"Uh, hello?" Aragorn said a bit surprised.

"That's Nemesis, she likes you, I'm Blaze and this is my randawan Rose," Blaze said gesturing to Nemesis, herself and Rose who was at her side. "Those are Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace, Insane Luke, Luke, Percy, Poseidon, Annabeth, Murtagh, Nasuada, Eragon's Ghost, Brom, Thorn, Saphira, and Harry. By the way, Rose, you get to have a vacation this chapter."

"YAY!" Rose said happily before she pressed a button on her remote and disappeared.

"I wonder where she went," Blaze muttered before shaking her head.

"Too many characters," Nasuada protested.

"Do you want to go back to Alagaesia and torture the Ra'zac?" Blaze asked glancing at her.

Nasuada grinned. "Sure," she said and Blaze pressed a button on her remote and Nasuada disappeared.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be cool to invite more characters here," Blaze replied.

"AHHHHH! GIANT PURPLE BEES ARE CHASING ME AGAIN!" Insane Luke screamed before running past Aragorn with a swarm of giant purple bees flying rapidly after him.

"Luke's still insane, isn't he?" Mace asked.

"Yup," Blaze replied.

"Mwahahahaha," Palpypie screamed appearing out nowhere.

"Scarface!" Sam shouted.

Frodo glared at Palpypie. "What the hell are you?" he asked.

"Ugly beast," Legolas muttered knocking an arrow before pointing it at Palpypie.

"I've come for my apprentice," Palpypie replied.

"Which one?" Everyone, except the newcomers, asked at the same time.

"The most powerful one of them all."

Anakin and Blaze glanced at each other. "Does he mean you?" Anakin asked.

"No, I think he means you," Blaze said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he means you."

"I'm pretty sure he means you."

"Good grief, I'm talking about the authoress, damn it," Palpypie snapped before he pointed his lightsaber at Frodo. "If you don't come to the dark side, Blaze, I will kill this damn midget."

Aragorn, who has always been protective of Frodo, leapt forward and sank his sword into Palyppie's chest. Palpypie glared at Aragorn before Force-pushing him away and Nemesis, scowling in fury, tossed her pitchfork at Palpypie, stabbing him in the chest. Frodo pulled out Sting before also sinking it into Palyppie's chest and Legolas let loose the arrow he had knocked and it hit Palpypie straight in the heart.

"Ah come on!" Palpypie yelled as he died.

Blaze sighed. "How many times have I told you? Don't kill the bad guys or we're going to run out of nincompoop Dunderheads to torture," she said pressing a button on her remote and Palpypie reappeared alive.

"He tried to kill Frodo," Aragorn protested.

"Yeah but I'm already on that," Blaze replied before whistling sharply and Pyre, the General of the Arctic Fox Army, appeared.

"You called?" he asked sitting up straight.

"Execute Order 3467892345678907654345678643233456787653456234556784," Blaze ordered.

"Yes mistress, you heard her, attack!" Pyre yelled before charging at Palpypie with the Grand Army of Arctic Foxes right behind him.

"AHHHHHH!" Palpypie yelled running away and Aragorn glanced at Blaze in surprise.

"A talking Arctic Fox and an army of Arctic Foxes?" he asked looking confused.

"When you've been with this story for as long as them," Blaze pointed to the _Inheritance Cycle_ characters, "you would understand."

"I would assume so," Aragorn replied.

"So what now?" Nemesis asked.

"Help!" Luke C yelled running into the room.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

Luke was out of breath and he couldn't speak for a long time. "The Dunderheads have come up with a new plan," he gasped out.

"What plan is that?" Gandalf asked.

"A Giant Candy Monster!" Luke C gasped.

"CANDY!" Blaze screamed.

"There's so much candy that I'm sure it will hurt even your stomach," Luke C said.

"What do they hope to accomplish with that?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know," Blaze admitted. "And I don't know what to do against it."

"You don't know what to do?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought candy was your specialty."

"It is but I've been sick the past several days, you idiot," Blaze snapped in reply as she started to pace.

"Don't call Obi-Wan an idiot," Nemesis protested from where she was standing beside Aragorn.

Saphira frowned. _Why is everyone so frustrated?_ She asked silently.

"It has to do with the Giant Candy Monster Luke C told us about," Sam replied.

Anakin frowned. "Why don't we just burn it?" He suggested.

"You get the fire and we'll do that," Obi-Wan said grinning as Anakin scowled angrily at him.

Mace sighed. "Why don't I get the fire?" he suggested but no one was listening to him all that much.

"I don't think fire's the answer," Blaze said, much to Anakin's relief, which was short-lived, as she added, "we'll freeze it and then melt it with fire."

"Good enough for me," Gandalf said.

Palpypie--or Palpypienincompoop ha ha--popped up again with Sauron, Galbycakes, Kronbread, and Voldymuffin just behind him. His other stupid allies were lost somewhere in the Labyrinth beneath the U.S as only idiots can be.

"Mwahahahaha," he laughed sinisterly.

"AHHHHH PALPYPIENINCOMPOOP!" Eragon's Ghost yelled angrily before floating away rapidly.

"Idiot," Murtagh muttered as he ate a Hershey's bar and Brom narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you quit your candy addiction," he said.

"I'll never quit my candy addiction," Murtagh declared dumping a huge barrel of blue Gatorade on him and Brom scowled in anger.

"Stop that," he complained.

"Why should I?" Murtagh retorted as he took another bit of his large Hershey's bar.

Palpypienincompoop scowled. "My name's NOT PALPYPIENINCOMPOOP!" he screamed angrily.

"Idiot," Sauron muttered.

"You're telling me," Kronbread agreed.

"Why the hell are you two here? Didn't you get enough when my Arctic Fox army attacked you?" Blaze asked raising an eyebrow.

Palpypienincompoop scowled angrily at her. "You're an idiot," he hissed.

"If you want to get me to turn then insulting me isn't going to help," Blaze replied calmly.

Palpypienincompoop glanced over his shoulder just as a huge giant candy monster that looked like a very large version of an Orc but made completely out of candy walked to his side.

"You want to face this?" she asked. "And I'M NOT A GIRL."

"So you say," Poseidon said.

"He's one ugly girl, I know that much," Nemesis admitted.

"Ah, my eyes!" Sam cried covering his eyes.

"Weirdo," Sauron muttered and was suddenly tossed into a pool of peanut butter as Wolf suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Hiya Wolf, what are you doing here?" Nemesis asked.

"I thought you might need some help with the Dunderheads," Wolf replied.

"Thanks," Blaze said.

"RAWG!" The giant candy monster yelled before tossing Hershey bars at everyone.

"CANDY!" Murtagh and Blaze screamed at the same time, diving back and forth to try and collect as much Hershey bars as they possibly could while the others were attempting to get past the onslaught of chocolate candy to attack the giant candy monster.

Blaze found herself near Palpypie and she scowled, Force-pushed Palpypie away and picked up a Hershey bar before putting it into her already overstuffed pockets. Palpypie scowled angrily at her and Kronbread slammed the Backbiter into Blaze's head and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"That was not cool!" Anakin yelled leaping at Palpypie with his lightsaber ignited but the Giant Candy Monster tossed a huge Hershey bar at him and he flew backward, crashing into Frodo, Aragorn, and Legolas. Palpypie and the Dunderheads laughed scornfully before they disappeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said.

The Giant Candy Monster was left by himself and he growled angrily as Poseidon used his ability to freeze him and Mace burned him. The Giant Candy Monster disappeared and Wolf and Nemesis gazed at where the Candy Monster once stood.

"That was anti-climatic," Wolf commented.

"What are we going to do about Blaze?" Anakin asked as he and Aragorn got to their feet and helped Frodo and Legolas to their feet.

"Let's go find her," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree," said Brom.

"So do I," Nemesis and Wolf said at the same time.

_On the Death Star, with the Dunderheads…_

Palpypie scowled angrily as he watched his new captive sitting on a nearby reclining chair, eating a huge bar of Hershey's chocolate. "Stop eating all that candy," he said.

"Why should I? That idiot Kronbread put a knot in my head the size of an apple and I WANT MY CANDY!" Blaze screamed angrily before she sliced Kronbread and several orcs in half with her silver lightsaber without so much as leaving her chair.

"Idiot," Saevitia muttered popping up suddenly.

"BASTARD TRAITOR!" Blaze screamed shooting Saevitia full of candy arrows, stabbing him with her candy sword, slicing him in half with her silver lightsaber and creating a volcano beneath him with her remote.

"HOT!" Saevitia screamed.

"What's the matter with her?" Galbycakes asked as Blaze walked back and forth, muttering curses and slicing through anything that got in her way. Wormtongue and Saruman just happened to be in her way and got sliced in half though were made alive again by Blaze not even a few seconds later.

"Gee, is she in her time of month or what?" Voldymuffin complained.

"I AM NOT!" Blaze screamed drawing a chain saw before sawing Voldymuffin in half, slicing his remains into tiny pieces with her lightsaber and tossing his remains into Saevitia, sending them both flying into a volcano that just happened to be in the center of the Death Star.

"Then what's the matter with you?" Saruman asked.

"I don't have candy," Blaze replied. "And did you know you two," she pointed to Saruman and Dooku the Friendly Ghost, "were played by the same people in the movies."

"We aren't even close to being the same," Saruman said snorting.

"Yeah, we aren't," Dooku the Friendly Ghost agreed.

"Because one of you is a ghost and the other is an idiotic wizard doesn't mean that you two aren't alike," Blaze said before she glared at Palpypienincompoop. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Because I want you to turn to the dark side," Palpypie, the lead nincompoop Dunderhead, replied.

Blaze snorted. "Yeah, like that would ever happen," she muttered.

Palpypie snorted before signaling to the others and the Dunderheads disappeared to reappear with Anakin, Aragorn, Murtagh, who was still eating candy, and Tigerstar, who popped up out of nowhere. They were being held by Voldymuffin, Sauron, Galbycakes and Kronbread respectively.

"How the hell did you four get caught?" Blaze asked raising an eyebrow.

_We allowed ourselves to get caught, Blaze, don't ruin it_, Anakin said through the Force.

_How the hell would I ruin it?_ Blaze asked silently.

_Just don't turn,_ replied Anakin and then his voice was gone. Blaze sighed before pressing a button on her remote and a huge barrel of Gatorade fell on Palpypie who scowled in anger.

"I hate that stupid remote," he muttered.

Anakin grinned before signaling to Aragorn, Murtagh and Tigerstar and the three of them nodded before Anakin glanced at Blaze. _We're going to need a volcano_, he said silently.

Blaze nodded before pressing a button on her remote and a volcano appeared in the center of the room. Anakin used the Force to pry Voldymuffin and toss him into the volcano. Aragorn flipped backwards and sent Sauron flying into the volcano by pushing him into it. Murtagh whispered a spell under his breath and Galbycakes went flying into the volcano. Tigerstar bit Kronbread and he yowled in anger before he fell into the volcano that seemed to have gotten shorter.

Blaze laughed gleefully before she slammed a huge glass filled with Dr. Pepper on Palpypie's head before she tackled Anakin to the ground. Anakin, startled only briefly, hugged Blaze back and Blaze pressed a button on her remote and the five of them disappeared from the Dunderhead's room in the Death Star.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 40**

**Anakin: and she's looking for a co-author for the next chapter**

**Obi-Wan: and Wolf (She-Who-Has-A-Very-Long-Name) as well as Rose (Laterose13) who was on vacation this chapter are going to be a permanent co-host**

**Palpypie: NOOOOOOO!**

**Wolf: YEESSSSSSS (Attacks Palpypie with her lightsaber)**

**Palpypie: (takes off running screaming like a girl)**

**Blaze: I'm going to have a poll, Gandalf, you do it**

**Gandalf: um, what was it again?**

**Saruman: GANDALF!**

**Gandalf: IDIOT! (Pulls out nuclear tipped rocket launcher)**

**Saruman: (takes off running)**

**Gandalf: (chases after Saruman)**

**Blaze: all right, Anakin, you do it**

**Anakin: okay**

**Who is Blaze's favorite Lord of the Rings character?**

**Blaze: whoever answers this correctly can be my co-host for the next chapter**

**Anakin: just make sure to include the name you want to go by, the weapon, or weapons, of your choice, your description (keep it brief), who you have a crush on, who you want to torture and what your greatest fear is.**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post chapter 41 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	41. Chapter 41: Attack of the Phobias Part 1

****

Blaze: yay new chapter!

**Darth: yay!**

**Nemesis: hi**

**Wolf: hi**

**Tigress: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Palpypie: who's that?**

**Blaze: my co-author for this chapter, Silver Moonlight Tigress was the first to answer the poll correctly. Yes, my favorite character is Aragorn though Gandalf is a close second**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Palpypie: um, who are you likely to torture?**

**Tigress: (pulls out purple lightsaber and gold tipped silver arrows) you, Durza, Vader, Lucious Malfoy and Voldymuffin**

**Palpypie: NOOOOO! (Takes off running)**

**Tigress: mwahahahaha**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 41 and I hope that you like it, reviews are appreciated and yes some of the phobias I came up with are stupid and doesn't have anything to do with the characters but then again most characters in this story are out of character so yeah. This is a three part chapter, just letting ya know**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Tigress, Pi, vampires, Family Guy, Queensryche, Baskin Robbins, talking socks, and Star Ship Troopers**_

Chapter 41

Attack of the Phobias Part 1

_On the Death Star, Above Naboo…_

Palpypie narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area around him with the new occupants. "Well, the candy monster didn't work," he said.

Kronbread snorted. "You think," he growled angrily. Blaze popped up, stabbed Kronbread with her candy sword and disappeared.

"I think Blaze has another co-author," Galbycakes said.

"Great," Voldymuffin muttered.

"Hahahaha," Tigress said popping up, sinking her purple lightsaber into Voldymuffin before disappearing and Blaze, laughing, shot Palpypie filled with candy arrows before disappearing as well.

"Good God, we have to get back at them somehow," Dooku the Friendly Ghost muttered.

"But how?" Palpypie wondered.

At that moment, Saevitia came running into the room, slamming the door behind him just as a bunch of arrows slammed into it. "Man that was close," he breathed. "I really should have stayed with the Revolutionaries."

"Well, you're here now, what did you find out?" Palpypie asked.

"Well, I found this list of phobias that Blaze had in her closest, which by the way is really scary. I found out that this ring was lost in space somewhere," that caused Sauron to scowl angrily, "and I also think that I was shot in the heart." He glanced at his chest where an arrow was embedded in his chest. "Yup, I was," he said.

"Why aren't you dead then?" Saruman asked.

"How should I know?"

Palpypie narrowed his eyes before he took the list from Saevitia. "This is most interesting," he said smiling. "This is really interesting."

"What does it say?" asked Galbycakes.

"That doesn't matter now, all I know is that I have just found the perfect way to have my revenge on the Revolutionaries," he said grinning, which caused every window in the room to break because of his ugly face. "And I AM NOT UGLY."

* * *

_Theed, Naboo…_

"Who's this?" Anakin asked curiously gesturing toward the black haired, black eyed girl that was standing beside Wolf, Nemesis, and Blaze.

"This is Tigress, my co-author for this three part chapter," Blaze replied before she smiled and hugged Anakin who, mumbling something in Huttese under his breath, hugged Blaze back.

"Like another co-author?" Arya asked

"Yup."

"Another co-author? You've had co-authors before?" Legolas asked curiously as he walked toward them.

"Hiya Legolas," Tigress said walking forward before hugging Legolas who, startled, hugged her back a bit hesitantly.

"Weird," Nemesis muttered from where she was hugging Aragorn.

"Do you mind?" Aragorn complained.

"Don't even bother, I've been trying to get Blaze to stop that for who knows how long now," Anakin muttered.

"Where are the Dunderheads?" Wolf asked.

Blaze frowned before pressing a button on her remote and a loud, "HOT!" sounded, so loudly that Frodo and Sam had to cover their ears and Gandalf went deaf for a while.

"In a volcano," she replied smiling.

"Ow," Brom complained.

"That like hurt," Arya complained.

"Stupid loud noise, I'm going to find you and toss you into a well," Insane Luke shouted.

"You're in love with an insane guy, you're in love with an insane guy," Eragon's Ghost laughed gleefully.

"You're like a ghost idiot," she snapped.

Murtagh, who was eating candy nearby, laughed. "My half-brother is such an idiot," he said.

"Hey!"

Blaze pressed a button on her remote and candy began falling from the ceiling. "WOOHOO CANDY!" She screamed rushing back and forth to gather as much candy as she possibly can, Murtagh and Tigress were doing the same thing.

At that moment Palpypie appeared in front of the revolutionaries. "Mwahahahaha," she laughed gleefully before scowling, "AND STOP CALLING ME A GIRL!"

"Nah," Blaze replied.

Palpypie laughed before signaling to his companions and Galbycakes tossed the huge spiders from _Star Ship Troopers_ at Blaze. "AIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Blaze screamed leaping on Anakin to avoid the large spiders.

Voldymuffin tossed huge fireballs of fire at the spiders, causing them to catch aflame and they rushed after Anakin who screamed before he and Blaze took off running straight through a window as flaming spiders chased after them.

"Well, that wasn't good," Murtagh muttered and Saevitia appeared beside his son. "Hey, it's the Dunderhead traitor!" he called.

Saevitia growled at him before tossing a bucket of red paint at Murtagh who screamed in fear before diving through the window after Anakin and Blaze. Obi-Wan watched him go before looking at the Dunderheads. "Okay then," he muttered.

"We'd better go find Blaze," Nemesis said.

"The same with Anakin," Wolf agreed.

At that moment Palpypie tossed a bunch of socks filled with needles at Nemesis. "Hi Nemesis, hi Nemesis," the socks said happily.

"AHHHHH!" Nemesis yelled before running away and Wolf chased after Nemesis.

The stranger popped. "Where's Blaze? Where's my cappuccino? Where are the others?" he demanded.

At that moment, Voldymuffin said, "_accio giant cockroaches_," and huge cockroaches, the size of humans appeared. The stranger glared angrily at Voldymuffin before he pulled out a nuclear missile and blasted the cockroaches but they just shook themselves and surged after the stranger.

"Blast I forgot about that," the stranger growled, using Obi-Wan's favorite saying, before he turned around and ran with the huge cockroaches right behind him.

Tigress glared at the Dunderheads before pressing a button on a remote that Blaze gave her and Durizzle, Lucius Malfoy, who just happened to pop up out of nowhere, and Vader were tossed into a volcano that just happened to appear there.

Suddenly Sauron brought the spiders from _Star Ship Troopers _and sharks forward and Tigress, screaming, took off running with the sharks, that just happened to be able to breath and move above water, and spiders surged after her.

"Mwahahahaha," Palpypie laughed gleefully stepping forward. "Now the galaxy shall be mine!" Of course the clumsy idiot tripped over his own cloak and went sprawling into the other Dunderheads, causing all of them to go flying to the ground, all except Saevitia.

"Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots, I should have stayed with the good guys," Saevitia muttered.

* * *

_With Nemesis…_

"Damn it, Palpypie just happened to find out my fear but how?" Nemesis complained from where she was on a tall tree branch with Wolf at her side. The talking socks with needles in them were gathered around the tree trunk, talking nonstop and trying to use their needles to climb up the tree.

Nemesis and Wolf used their lightsabers and Nemesis's pitchfork to keep the talking socks with needles at bay.

"I think somehow someone managed to get the list of phobias that Blaze had in her closet. I don't know how anyone could make it through that place alive," Wolf said.

"Great, what's your fear? And why hasn't Palpypie used it against you?"

"Because my fear is peanut butter sticking to the roof of my mouth and I don't think that Palpypie wants to attempt that," Wolf replied.

"Lucky."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

_With Tigress…_

"Get away from me," Tigress yelled leaping from boulder to boulder to hurry away from the sharks and spiders that were chasing her.

She shot the sharks full of gold tipped arrows but the sharks continued to come after her, the spiders were on their back. At that moment Legolas leapt to her side before joining her in shooting at the sharks and spiders.

"Thanks," Tigress gasped as she and Legolas struggled to fend off all of the sharks and spiders.

"Well, it's a good thing they don't have guns. I mean, I didn't even think of that because I wondered, what would we use guns for?"

"Victory is ours," the sharks and spiders yelled before swarming after Legolas and Tigress who continued to fire arrows at them as they backed away from the swarm.

* * *

_With Anakin and Blaze…_

"Calm down, Blaze, calm down," Anakin said from where the two of them were hiding on the topmost floor of the tallest building they could find.

"We're cornered by who knows how many flaming spiders and you want me to calm down!" Blaze cried.

"I don't like it either," Anakin protested before leaping backwards to avoid the fireballs thrown at him and his eyes glittered with fear. A spider lunged at Blaze who leapt backwards, her eyes glittering with fear as they both struggled to use their lightsabers to fend off the flaming spiders though it wasn't easy.

"Anakin, Blaze, jump," Insane Luke called from where he was flying a speeder below the window with Obi-Wan in the passenger seat. Anakin and Blaze glanced at each other before they jumped together, landing in the back seats of the speeder.

The flaming spiders instantly leapt after them and flew after them quickly. "Flying flaming spiders? You've got to be kidding me," Anakin exclaimed., ha alliteration.

"AHHHH PURPLE BEES!" Luke screamed as a swarm of purple bees flew rapidly after them, sending out lightning strikes at them and Luke, still screaming with fear, began to turn so many turns that Anakin could hear Obi-Wan crying out, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

"What's his fear?" he asked Blaze as the two of them stood side by side as they attempted to fight off the flaming spiders even though both of them were shaking with fear as they gazed at their worst fears.

"Crashing," Blaze replied before crying out in fear as a flaming spider flew at her and both she and Anakin began cowering in fear at the flaming spider that had landed on the back of the speeder.

"And Luke's fear?" Anakin asked though his voice shook with fear as the spiders tossed fireballs at him and he had to move quickly back and forth to avoid the fireballs.

"Purple bees and lightning," Blaze replied.

"I don't wanna die!" Obi-Wan screamed as Luke came dangerously close to crashing the speeder into the side of the Jedi Temple from Dantooine that just happened to appear in the middle of Theed.

The flaming spiders continued to toss fireballs and webs and Anakin and Blaze who continued to cower in fear of the onslaught of their worst fears while Luke was attempting to avoid the purple bees and lightning and Obi-Wan was crying out in fear every time Luke nearly crashed into something.

"Great, this isn't going to be easy to stop," Luke grumbled before swerving to avoid a swarm of purple bees that were continue to chase after him.

"I don't wanna die!" Obi-Wan screamed as Luke nearly crashed into the Empire State Building that just happened to appear in the middle of the lake country of Naboo.

* * *

_With the stranger…_

"Damn cockroaches, get away from me!" The stranger yelled blasting the cockroaches with nuclear missiles, shotguns, arrows and anything else he could get in his hands but the gigantic cockroaches continued to swarm after him.

"Ah wait a minute, this is stupid," the stranger grumbled before he stopped. "And where's a damn Starbucks when I need it? You there!" He pointed to the biggest cockroach of the swarm. "Where's the nearest Starbucks?"

The cockroach, probably startled that the stranger was talking to him, stopped. "What?" he asked.

"Oh so you do speak English, well, go find me a damn coffee shop, I want my CAPPUCCINO!"

"There aren't any coffee shops, Palpatine destroyed them all," the lead cockroach replied.

The stranger glared such venomous daggers at the cockroach that he, though he was three times the size of the strange guy no one knows, prudently took a step back. "Go find one!" he ordered.

"Ah yes sir, yes sir," the cockroach said before he and his swarm hurried away and the stranger watched them go before looking up in the sky as the flying flaming spiders, ha alliteration again, continued to chase the speeder Insane Luke was flying. The purple bees shooting lightning were also chasing after the speeder and even from as far as the stranger was, he could hear Obi-Wan's screams of, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was part one of this three part chapter**

**Palpypie: mwahahaha (tosses a spider at Blaze)**

**Blaze: AIIIIIIEEEE! (Takes off running)**

**Anakin: that was so uncool**

**Kronbread: (tosses a fireball at Anakin)**

**Anakin: AIIIIEEEE! (Runs off)**

**Palpypie: (grins evilly) mwahahahaha**

**Wolf: will Palpypie's plan of using our fears against us be foiled? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Oh and Blaze said that if you find the **_**Family Guy**_** reference in this chapter, you'll get a virtual Palpypie voodoo doll, a virtual lightsaber, and a virtual Tigerstar plushie so please review.**


	42. Chapter 42: Attack of the Phobias Part 2

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 44!**

**Darth: don't you mean 42?**

**Blaze: riiiiiigggggghhhhhhhttttttt**

**Palpypie: idiot**

**Blaze: look who's talking**

**Darth: what stories are you updating today?**

**Blaze: this one, **_**Salvation In Silence**_**, **_**Echoes of the Past,**__**Time of Pranks, Keeping Faith, Book I: Exile, Forgotten Reality, Promises in the Dark, Never Say Never, and Labyrinth of Memories.**_** Plus, to make the list of stories I have an even 50, I'm posting a sequel to **_**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber**_**.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup, here's chapter 42 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated. By the way, the **_**Family Guy**_** reference in the last chapter were the sharks and spiders yelling, "victory is ours!" Though its' different from the episode because in the episode, little Stewie octopuses were the ones that say that.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the Bahamas, Webster, and Shinedown**_

Chapter 42

Attack of the Phobias Part 2

_Palace of Theed, Naboo…_

When Rose returned form her vacation in the Bahamas, she found herself in the middle of chaos. Dunderheads were arguing, Blaze, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke were being chased by flying flaming spiders and purple bees shooting lighting. Nemesis and Wolf were surrounded by talking socks with needles in them. The stranger was watching as giant cockroaches searched Naboo for a Starbucks, Tigress, Blaze's co-host, and Legolas were trying to fend off spiders and sharks.

Rose sighed before taking a bit of the Baskin Robbins ice cream she had in her hands before she gazed around for her Master again. Blaze was trying to fight off the flaming spiders with Anakin at her side but Rose could tell she and Anakin were both terrified.

Obi-Wan was screaming, "I don't wanna die," every time Luke got close to crashing into something and the Dunderheads were still arguing, not knowing that Rose was standing right behind them.

"I want Skywalker," Dooku the Friendly Ghost protested.

"No, I get Skywalker," Palpypie snapped angrily.

"No, I get Skywalker," Oilcan said angrily.

"Why are we arguing about this? The Revolutionaries won't be able to last much longer because of their fears attacking them," Kronbread pointed out.

"I need to give Blaze her ultimatum," Palpypie said before he stood up and, his usual clumsy self, he tripped over his own two feet and went sprawling into the ground.

"Gee, walk much," Saevitia muttered.

Rose narrowed her eyes before slinking into the shadows to observe the Dunderheads again as Palpypie got to his feet.

"Shut up, Lord Saevitia."

Saevitia grinned. "I really should have stayed with the Revolutionaries," he said before he turned around and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? You are MY APPRENTICE!"

"Not any more, Palpypienincompoop, I quit!" Saevitia snapped before he disappeared down a long hallway and the door closed behind him.

"Where did he go?" Galbycakes asked.

"Uh, isn't that the hallway leading to Blaze's closet?" Voldymuffin asked.

"AHHHHH! IT'S A KRAKEN!" Saevitia's voice screamed from inside the closet.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sauron muttered.

"By the way, your ring disappeared from space and now its' somewhere at the bottom of the river of lava on Mustafar," Vader said shuddering at the mention of Mustafar and Sauron scowled.

"Then why don't you retrieve it?" he suggested before tossing Vader into the river of lava on Mustafar.

"HOT!" Vader screamed.

"Mwahahahaha," Saraman laughed.

Gandalf appeared suddenly behind him, slammed a two hundred ton slab of stone on his head before dragging his unconscious body away with Aragorn's help.

Frodo and Sam walked over to join Rose, their short stature prevented them from being seen by the idiotic Dunderheads. Then the idiotic Dunderheads were so stupid that Rose could walk right in front of them and they wouldn't know.

"They are such idiots," Frodo muttered.

"Yup they are," Sam agreed.

"Shush," Rose shushed them.

"At least with this list of phobias, we can have our revenge whenever we wish," Palpypie said laughing gleefully before scanning the list. "Hmmm, no wonder Saevitia got scared, he's afraid of Kraken's."

"Why the hell does Blaze have a Kraken in her closet?" Sauron asked.

"Who knows why Blaze does anything?" Palpypie replied.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "We need that list of phobias," she whispered.

Sam and Frodo gazed at each other before they looked at Rose. "I think I have a plan," Frodo said.

Rose smiled. "Let's hear it," she said.

* * *

_With Blaze, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke…_

"SPIDER!" Blaze screamed as a flying flaming spider flew at her.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, I'm so stupid, I know what to do," he reached out with the Force before detecting the one thing that would break Palpypie's hold on them.

He opened his mouth and began to sing as Luke, catching up on the thought, began to play certain music:

_Yeah, I get it,_

_You're an outcast,_

_Always under attack,_

_Always coming in last,_

_Bringing up the past,_

_No one owes you anything,_

_I think,_

_You need a shotgun blast,_

_A kick in the ass,_

_So paranoid,_

_Watch your back!_

_Oh my, here we go,_

_Another loose cannon gone bi-polar_

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower,_

_Quicksand's got no sense of humor,_

_I'm still laughing like hell,_

_You think that by crying to me,_

_Feeling so sorry that I'm gonna believe,_

_You've been affected,_

_By a social disease,_

_Well then take your medicine,_

_I've created the sound of madness,_

_Wrote the book on pain,_

_Somehow, _

_I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night,_

_You can sleep with a gun,_

_When you're gonna wake up and fight…_

_For yourself._

_I'm so sick of this,_

_Tombstone mentality,_

_If there's an afterlife,_

_Then it'll set you free,_

_But I'm not,_

_Gonna part the seas,_

_You're a self-fulfilling prophecy,_

_You think,_

_That by crying to me,_

_Feeling so sorry,_

_That I'm gonna believe,_

_You've been affected,_

_By a social disease,_

_Well then take your medicine,_

_I've created the sound of madness,_

_Wrote the book on pain,_

_Somehow I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night,_

_You can sleep with a gun,_

_When you're gonna wake up and fight…_

_For yourself_

The flying flaming spiders and purple bee stopped charging after the speeder and they began swaying to the sound of the song that Obi-Wan was singing. Anakin was dumbfounded and confused while Luke was busy trying to keep the music going as well as keeping the speeder from crashing into anything.

However, when Obi-Wan ran out of breath, the bees and spiders started charging until Blaze stood up and took up where Obi-Wan had left off:

_I've created the sound of madness,_

_Wrote the book on pain,_

_Somehow I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night,_

_You can sleep with a gun,_

_When you're gonna wake up,_

_When you're gonna wake up,_

_and fight…_

_I've created the sound of madness,_

_Wrote the book on pain,_

_Somehow I'm still here,_

_To explain,_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night,_

_You can sleep with a gun,_

_When you're gonna wake up and fight…_

_For yourself_

_When you're gonna wake up and fight…_

_For yourself_

_When you're gonna wake up and fight…_

_For yourself_

_When you're gonna wake up and fight…_

_For yourself_

When the song was finished, Anakin watched, amazed, as the purple bees and flying flaming spiders came to a halt and gazed at Blaze and Obi-Wan, as if waiting for them to command them. Blaze frowned. "You!" She pointed to one group of flying flaming spiders. "Go find Nemesis and Wolf."

"You, go find Tigress," Obi-Wan ordered.

The purple bees buzzed in reply before flying off right while the flying flaming spiders just nodded before flying off left.

"Wow, I never knew that strange song would control purple bees and flying flaming spiders," Obi-Wan breathed before glancing at Blaze.

Blaze shrugged. "I was the one that created them so of course I know all of their flaws. And one of their biggest flaws is that if you sing that full song by a band called Shinedown then they will be under your control," she said.

"Neat," Obi-Wan said before crying, "I don't wanna die!" as Luke swerved and nearly ran headlong into the Space Needle that just happened to be there.

Anakin and Blaze exchanged glances before sighing.

* * *

_With the stranger…_

Pacing in a random street on Theed, the stranger glanced up as the huge cockroach walked back to him with a huge cappuccino in its' little antennas. "Here you go," the cockroach said handing the cappuccino to the stranger.

"Thanks, now leave me be and go torture Galbycakes," the stranger ordered.

"Yessir!" the cockroaches said. "You heard him, guys, move!" He shouted to the rest of the swarm of cockroaches and they all saluted before turning around and hurrying off toward the palace of Theed.

The stranger leaned back before taking a long sip of his cappuccino. "Ah, it feels good to be in charge," he said before he laughed.

A moment later, Blaze landed the speeder next to him and the stranger glanced at her. "Hiya Blaze," he greeted her.

"I see you got the cockroaches under your control," Blaze said. The second Anakin climbed out of the speeder, she leapt on him and Anakin sighed in exasperation before raising his eyes skyward.

The stranger grinned. "Palpypie is such a nincompoop that he didn't know the key word in controlling those cockroaches," he said.

"And what's the keyword," Obi-Wan asked.

The stranger grinned again. "It's Starbucks," he replied.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: next chapter is a direct continuation of this chapter just as this chapter was a direct continuation of chapter 41**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Anakin: yup**

**Blaze: if anyone can guess what Shinedown song Obi-Wan and I were singing, I'll give them a virtual Palpypie voodoo doll, a virtual lightsaber, and a virtual laser from the Death Star to torch Palpypie with**

**Palpypie: NOOOOO! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) so please review and I will post chapter 43 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week sometime.**


	43. Chapter 43: Attack of the Phobias Part 3

**Blaze: yes, the song in the last chapter was **_**Sound of Madness**_** by Shinedown. Congratulations to VampyressOfCoffee and She-Who-Has-A-Very-Long-Name as they named the song correctly. (Hands out prizes to those mentioned above)**

**Darth: well duh**

**Blaze: (scowls angrily before stabbing a random orc behind her and stalking off)**

**Palpypie: that's it, use your anger, USE YOUR ANGER!**

**Blaze: **_**yeah, I get, you're an outcast, always under attack, always coming in last, bringing up the past, no one owes you anything. I think, you need a shotgun blast **_**(shoots Palpypie in the shoulder with a shotgun)**_** a kick in the ass (**_**Kicks Palpypie to the moon)**_** so paranoid, watch your back!**_

**Palpypie: that wasn't nice!**

**Darth: **_**oh my here we go. Another loose cannon gone bi-polar **_**(blasts Palpypie with a bi-polar cannon) **_**slipped down, couldn't get much lower, Quicksand's got no sense of humor**_** (tosses Palpypie into quicksand)**

**Blaze and Darth:**_** I'm still laughing like hell **_**(bursts out laughing)**

**Anakin: here's chapter 43 and Blaze hopes that you like it, this three part chapter is like a prequel to the five part chapter that Blaze is planning.**

_**Disclaimer- the disclaimer for chapters 41 and 42 apply to this chapter as well, I also don't own Craziness, Candy, Jedi Knights, and WHAT! as a line that is used in that story is used in this story, just with a different name and I don't own Taylor Swift either.**_

Chapter 43

Attack of the Phobias Part 3

_With Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan, Blaze, and the Stranger…_

"_I've created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain, somehow, I'm still here, to explain. That the darkest hour never comes in the night. You can sleep with a gun when you're gonna wake up and fight!_" Blaze sang happily as she walked beside Anakin as the stranger led the way back toward the palace of Theed.

"Where are the others?" Insane Luke wondered out loud.

"Who knows?" Obi-Wan admitted. "Last I saw them, they were getting chased by their worst fears, even Nemesis and Tigress.

"_I never noticed, until I focused, on everything you did, you said, you lit the fuse inside my head! Thank you for reminding of why I'm sick inside, thank you for the venom, did you think it would paralyze? These scars, I scratch, I tear, are there. Under my skin, where you've always been, thank for you for reminding me to sin with a grin!_" Blaze continued to sing happily and Anakin noticed it was a completely different song.

Well duh it was a completely different song, the chorus was different from the last song she was sing, duh, idiot.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Anakin protested.

Blaze glanced at him before glancing at the narrator. "I hate narrators!" she muttered before pressing a button on her remote and the narrator was tossed into a random volcano, to be replaced by a different narrator, who just happened to be eating a square shaped pie.

"PIE!" Blaze screamed.

"It's a cobbler," the stranger said smiling.

"No, it's a square shaped pie!"

"Pi is apart of a circle!"

"Pies can be squares!"

"Pi can't be a square because it is a number that helps get the circumference of a circle so, therefore, it can't be square."

"This is a square pie," Blaze said holding up the square pie.

"It's not pi, pi is not a thing, it's a number, a number used to get the circumference of a circle."

"Pies can be squares!"

"Not this again," Obi-Wan complained rolling his eyes skyward as Blaze and the stranger continued to argue about whether or not pies could be squares.

* * *

_With Tigress and Legolas…_

"Stupid spiders and sharks," Tigress growled shooting another spider with her gold tipped arrows. Legolas was at her side, fending off the sharks with his never-missing arrows as they were driven backwards, toward a large tree.

The sharks and spiders continued to surge forward and a moment later, a swarm of purple bees flew forward before gathering in front of Tigress and Legolas. "Leave them alone!" the purple bees declared in unison.

"Get out of our way, Lord Palpatine said to get them!" the sharks shouted.

The purple bees suddenly broke out into song that caused the spiders and sharks to stop and listened intently:

_All alone now,_

_Except for the memories,_

_Of what we had and what we knew,_

_Every time I try to leave it behind me,_

_I see something that reminds me of you,_

_Every night dreams return to haunt me,_

_Your rosary wrapped around your throat,_

_I lie awake and sweat,_

_Afraid to fall asleep,_

_I see your face looking back at me,_

_Looking back at me,_

_And I raise my head and stare,_

_Into the eyes of a stranger,_

_I've always known,_

_That the mirror never lies,_

_People always turn away,_

_From the eyes of a stranger,_

_Afraid to know,_

_What lies behind the stare._

_Is this all that's left of my life before me?_

_Straight jacket memories,_

_Sedative highs,_

_No happy ending like they always promised,_

_There's got to be something left for me,_

_And I raise my head and stare,_

_Into the eyes of a stranger,_

_I've always known,_

_That the mirror never lies,_

_People always turn away,_

_From the eyes of a stranger,_

_Afraid to know,_

_What lies behind the stare._

_What lies behind my stare._

Insert guitar solo here.

_How many times must I live this tragedy?_

_How many more lies will they tell me?_

_All I want is the same as everyone,_

_Why am I here,_

_And for how long?_

_And I raise my head and stare,_

_Into the eyes of a stranger,_

_I've always known,_

_That the mirror never lies,_

_People always turn away,_

_From the eyes of a stranger,_

_Afraid to know_

_What lies behind the stare._

The sharks and spiders stopped before they gazed at each other and looked back at the purple bees. "We are at your command," they said at the same time and the purple bees began buzzing around them, issuing orders that Tigress and Legolas were too far away to hear.

"You heard them, guys, move!" the lead sharks and spiders shouted and the swarm of sharks and spiders surged back toward the palace of Theed.

"Well, that was easy. We should of thought of that hours ago," Tigress said.

"Indeed," Legolas agreed.

"Hey, Tigress, Legolas!" at Blaze's voice, Tigress glanced up in time to find the crazy authoress flying toward them. Insane Luke was hog-tied in the backseat with Anakin watching over him and Obi-Wan was in the passenger seat.

"Do we want to know?" Legolas asked gesturing to Luke.

"Luke nearly crashed into the palace of Theed so I hog-tied him and stuck him in the back," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Did you know you could easily control your fears?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Only certain fears and only certain songs can control them," Blaze replied. "The purple bees and flying spiders was _Sound of Madness_ by Shinedown while I don't know what got the sharks and spiders under the purple's bees control."

"So what song controls the talking socks that are chasing Nemesis?" Legolas asked.

Blaze frowned. "I don't know," she admitted. "Palpypie has my list of phobias and the list has, written in invisible ink, the songs that counteract the fears."

"Great," Obi-Wan grumbled.

* * *

_With the Dunderheads, Rose, Frodo and Sam…_

"So, here's the plan, we will go up to Blaze and give her the ultimatum, join the dark side or be tortured by your worst fear," Palpypie declared placing the list of phobias on the table and not noticing that Sam and Frodo were walking around behind him.

"If you don't keep tripping every time you so much as try to speak to us," Galbycakes grumbled.

"Idiot," Sauron added.

"Indeed," Saruman, who, by a miracle, wasn't tossed into Mount Doom by Gandalf and Aragorn, said.

Rose was standing nearby, listening in on the conversation and waiting for Frodo and Sam to give her the cue. She narrowed her eyes as she examined the group as they continued to talk about how to turn Blaze to the dark side, ha, as if.

Sauron muttered an order to a random orc and it nodded before walking away, past Rose without even noticing that she was there. "What now?" the Dark Lord of Mordor asked.

"Yeah, what do we do know while we wait for the orc to come back?" Galbycakes asked.

"Why don't we just chill, dawg?" Durizzle suggested.

"Yeah and wait for those unaffected by the list of phobias to come an attack us. Dream on, dumbass," Voldymuffin grumbled.

"Whatever happened to Saevitia?" Saruman asked.

"He's still trying to find a way out of Blaze's labyrinth of a closet while avoiding the kraken in there," Rose said walking into the midst of the Dunderhead's convention after Frodo and Sam gave her the thumbs up signal.

"It's Blaze's randawan," Palpypie screamed into Galbycakes's ear.

"Gee, I'm right here, you don't need to yell," Galbycakes yelled in reply.

Rose rolled her eyes skyward. "Idiots," she muttered.

"Join the dark side, Rose," Palpypie said.

"Screw you, Palpypiepansypa rtypoopernincom poop," Rose snapped.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's like the longest insult ever," Galbycakes grumbled.

Palpypie glowered. "Where is your master?" she asked curiously. "AND I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Last I checked, she was that way," Rose said pointing north before frowning, "or that way," she pointed south, "or that way," she pointed east, "or maybe it was that way," she pointed west. "Oh I got it, it was that way," she pointed up.

"That isn't much help," Voldymuffin grumbled.

Rose pressed a button on her remote and Palpypie was thrown into a piece of pie. At that moment, Frodo and Sam ducked out from behind the table, grabbed the list of phobias and took off running. "Rose! Rose! I have the secret documents!" Frodo yelled.

"DAMN THEM, get them!" Palpypie screamed. Gee, what's with capitalizing the first two words and not the last two. God, I am such and idiot and…HOT! Stop that, Blaze, I didn't know I made that mistake. No, I won't go back and fix it. HOT! Fine, fine,

"DAMN THEM, GET THEM!" Palpypie screamed, again for some odd reason.

There, are you happy now?

Good.

Rose pressed a button on her remote and, as the Dunderheads ran toward them, they slipped on Baskin Robbins ice cream that was, quite suddenly, on the ground below them. All the Dunderheads went down and Rose, Frodo and Sam, laughing, went to go meet Blaze outside.

"Here you go, Master Blaze," Rose said handing Blaze the documents.

"Thank you, Rose," Blaze said before she pulled out a magnifying glass and, using the sun, scanned the paper. "Ah, here it is." She put the magnifying glass away before glancing at Rose and the two hobbits. "Want a lift?"

"No thanks, we're going to go torture the Dunderheads some more."

"As if on cue, suddenly, a starship blasted its way out of the Theed's spaceport with a bunch of orcs clinging on to the hull of the ship and…" Jar-Jar the Narrator, who was actually speaking to were you could understand him, said.

"We don't need a narrator, for the billionth time," Blaze snapped picking Jar-Jar and tossing him into a huge cappuccino.

The stranger glowered angrily and, the instant Jar-Jar came out of the coffee, he was sliced in half by the stranger before tossed into a pool of ice cream and mud.

"Ew!" Jar-Jar yelled.

"Idiot," Rose muttered. "And what happened to the Dunderheads?"

"I don't know," Blaze admitted.

At that moment, Saevitia appeared, quite suddenly, behind Blaze. Blaze screamed in fright before slamming a huge Webster dictionary on his head. "Ow!" Saevitia complained.

"What the hell are you doing here, traitor?" Rose asked.

"I'm not a traitor anymore, I quit," Saevitia said. "By the way, Blaze, how the hell did you get a kraken into your closet?" he added rubbing his head and looking at Blaze.

"You're lucky you only met the kraken, I also have a sphinx, a chimera, a griffin and a dragon in there," Blaze said.

Saevitia shuddered. "Well, either way, Palpypie has a new plan. While I was trying to escape that closet you call a labyrinth, er, I mean that labyrinth you call a closet, I overheard him say that he was going to look or a way to turn you or Anakin to the dark side."

"If that pedophile comes anywhere near my Ani, there will be hell to pay," Blaze growled.

"That's actually what Palpypie is looking forward to," Saevitia admitted. "He's hoping to use your anger at him turning Anakin against you."

"Thank you, Saevitia, now, I have a favor to ask of you," Blaze said.

"What's that?"

"Two favors, actually, one, forsake the dark side, and two, hide until you are needed."

"Believe me, I forsook the dark side the instant I was faced with that kraken," Saevitia, er I mean Morzan said.

"Good, now hide!" Blaze said before nodding to Rose who, grinning, pushed Morzan back into the labyrinth-closet before closing and locking the door behind him.

"Ah come on!" Morzan complained loudly.

* * *

_With Nemesis and Wolf…_

"Stupid talking socks," Nemesis muttered stabbing a nearby talking sock with her pitchfork before slicing it in half with her lightsaber.

"Nemesis, Nemesis, Nemesis, Nemesis, Nemesis," the socks chanted happily and a moment later, a speeder flew by and Nemesis glanced up as Blaze appeared.

"Hey, look, it's Blaze," she said looking at Wolf.

Wolf glanced up. "HIYA BLAZE!" she shouted.

"Hiya, Wolf, Nemesis!" Blaze shouted in reply.

"Can we get a little help here?"

"There's no way to control them, you're going to have to burn them. The best way to do that is to sing a Taylor Swift song, anyone that is," Blaze said.

"Okay," Nemesis said before she and Wolf opened their mouths and began to sing:

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashbacks start,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On the balcony in the summer air,_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_I say hello,_

_Little did I know,_

_That you Romeo, _

_You were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me,_

_Somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes,_

_So I sneak out,_

_Into the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while,_

_Oh, oh_

'_Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you please don't go,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me,_

_Somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, _

_Baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me,_

_They try to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult,_

_But it's real,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_We'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes,_

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around,_

_My faith in you is fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo save me,_

_I've been feeling so alone,_

_I've been waiting,_

_For you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground,_

_And pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me Juliet,_

_You'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I've talked to your dad,_

_Go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The needle covered socks disintegrated when Nemesis and Wolf finished singing and Nemesis, glad to finally get out of the tree, leapt down before walking over to join the others.

"How did you know that singing Taylor Swift would burn the socks?" she asked.

"Rose got my list of phobias back," Blaze replied.

"Ah."

"Where are the Dunderheads?" Wolf asked.

Blaze looked downcast. "They escaped and they have a new plan," she said.

"And what would that plan be?" Tigress asked.

Blaze shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I have three polls, plus a question to ask of the reviewers.**

**Darth: what is the question?**

**Blaze: well, since I'm going to be needing a co-host for the next five chapters, I need someone who won't mind being a Sith**

**Darth: a SITH? You're crazy**

**Blaze: I know, they won't be a Sith for that long, probably three parts out of the five part chapter coming up**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: that's the question, the first poll is to determine my co-host for the next five chapters and that poll is as follows:**

**What is my favorite TV show, Star Wars movie, school subject and drink?**

**(Hint: see my profile)**

**Darth: the next polls is just for the fun of it to see if anyone can figure them out, the next one is as follows:**

**What is the title of the second song Blaze sung at the beginning of the chapter?**

**Anakin: the last one is:**

**Who is the singer of the last song sung in this chapter?**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 44 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**

**Tigress: by the way, thanks for letting me co-host the last three chapters**

**Blaze: no problem, Tigress**


	44. Chapter 44: The Idiots Strike Back Pt 1

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it's about time**

**Anakin: okay then?**

**Insane Luke: AHHHH PURPLE BEES!**

**Blaze: those are blue bees, Luke, gee, are you color blind?**

**Luke: (whistles innocently) no**

**Blaze: I'm sure, here's part one of this five part chapter**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Darth Dilectia or any of the songs, books, real world stuff, places and characters in this chapter**_

Chapter 44

The Idiots Strike Back Pt 1

_With the Dunderheads, Above Coruscant…_

Palpypie, who still hated being called by this ridiculous nickname, narrowed his eyes as Oilcan guided the starship toward the planet of Coruscant that lay in front of them. Saruman, Sauron, the orcs and the Ringwraiths, as well as all the other evil dunderheads were watching them.

"What's the plan?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost asked.

Palpypie smirked; he really needed to go see a dentist. "This is where I shall meet my new apprentice, and I don't need to see a DENTIST!" he replied.

"You got a new apprentice and you didn't tell me?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost protested.

"You never asked."

Galbycakes frowned. "Who is this new apprentice?" he asked.

"I gave her the name Darth Dilectia, she liked it though I have no idea as to what that name means," Palpypie admitted.

"Neither do I," a new voice sounded.

"Ahhhhh, it's the voices again, make it stop!" Durizzle screamed clutching his head as a willowy girl with braided long blonde hair, green eyes, a bow and arrows with swan fletching and a hand and a half sword with an emerald in the pommel appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" Sauron demanded.

The girl shot Sauron with her arrows before gazing around. "All right, which one of you is Sidious?"

Everyone pointed to Palpypie.

"Hello Darth Dilectia," Palpypie greeted her.

"Lord Sidious," the girl that everyone figured was Dilectia said lowering her head in greeting.

Palpypie smirked. "And now my long awaited plan at revenge shall began," he said laughing scornfully but, of course the clumsy idiotic dunderhead fell almost as soon as he got up.

"Wait a minute, I thought Blaze didn't like narrators," Voldymuffin protested.

"She does but this narrator is a good friend of hers."

"Please don't say it's the strange guy no one knows."

Oh how ever did they guess? Well, I guess that's what happens when you're surrounded by dunderheaded losers like Palpypie and his gang.

"Don't you dare call me a dunderheaded loser, you idiotic dumbass," Dilectia snapped stabbing the stranger/narrator with her sword.

Oh, she just insulted me, this means war!

"Bring it on!" Dilectia yelled.

"Why are you yelling at nothing?" Galbycakes asked.

"Oh shut up, what's the plan, Master?" Dilectia asked turning her green gaze to Palpypie who was busy trying to get back to his feet but he tripped again like the clumsy idiot he is and he crashed into all the other dunderheads, except, strangely enough, Sauron who stepped back to avoid them.

"Idiots," Sauron muttered.

"Whatever happened to Saevitia?" Voldymuffin asked curiously as he got to his feet and promptly stepped back as Palpypie struggled to get to his feet. Well, if you can stand on your own two feet when the entire floor is covered with ice then I congratulate you.

"What the hell do you mean this place is covered in ice?" Palpypie shrieked slipping on the ice-covered floor and he went flying into a group of orcs, knocking them down like bowling pins.

And that Darth Dilectia chose to go with him, gee, she must be an idiot.

"I am not an idiot," Dilectia snapped stabbing the stranger/narrator with her sword before pushing him into a pit filled with piranhas and fire.

That does it! Bring it on, idiot!

"Who are you calling an idiot, dumbass?"

Who are you calling a dumbass, idiot?

"Oh shut up you nerfherder."

Oh that's so original.

"Shut up!"

"Lady Dilectia, stop arguing with the narrator," Palpypie ordered. He finally managed to get to a part of the Star Cruiser that wasn't covered in ice. "Look, there's the Death Star, let's switch over and prepare for our revenge plans."

"What exactly is our plan?" Galbycakes asked.

"I can't say it out loud because then the narrator will warn Blaze," Palpypie replied.

Damn.

Dilectia narrowed her eyes slightly. "Would it have something to do with a certain character?" she asked.

Palpypie smirked; he seriously needed to go see a dentist. "Precisely and I DON'T NEED TO GO SEE A DENTIST!" he yelled angrily.

Gee, someone seriously needs some anger management.

"And I don't need anger management!"

Sure.

* * *

_The Executor, En Route to Coruscant…_

"I wonder what Palpypie's plan is?" Blaze muttered from where she was pacing back and forth on the bridge of the _Executor_. Her top favorite characters, Anakin, Murtagh, Poseidon, Aragorn, and Percy were watching her while the rest of the characters were doing something that Blaze wasn't really paying attention to.

Which isn't anything knew when it comes to Blaze.

"You're lucky you're my dad or I would have killed you by now," Blaze growled.

Now, now, don't get angry little Blaze and HOT! Oh that was uncalled for!

"Why did you toss your dad into a volcano?" Frodo asked walking over to join them with his hobbit friend Sam at his side.

"Because he was annoying me," Blaze replied with a shrug.

Gee, if someone looked at you wrong, you would be annoyed.

"You're annoying dad!"

Thank you.

Blaze sighed before rolling her eyes skyward as she turned her gaze to the other characters. Obi-Wan and Nemesis were talking with Gandalf and Rose, Wolf was standing nearby staring off into space while Legolas Eragon's Ghost, Brom and Arya talked about something Blaze was too far away to hear.

"Jedi are better than wizards," Obi-Wan said.

"No way, wizards are so better than Jedi," Gandalf protested.

"Jedi!"

"Wizards!"

"Jedi!"

"Wizards!"

"Jedi!"

"Wizards!"

"Shut up you two, you're giving us a headache!" Nemesis and Rose yelled at the exact same time.

"What's Obi-Wan arguing about now?" Anakin asked.

"Whether Jedi are better than wizards," Murtagh replied.

"Oh that's easy, Jedi are so better than wizards."

"No way, wizards are so better than Jedi," Murtagh retorted and the two of them started arguing about that. Blaze sighed before she walked over to her two most favorite characters and proceeded to toss a bucket of slime on them.

"That was mean!" they both yelled at the exact same time.

"Well then stop arguing 'cause I have a headache," Blaze muttered. "Does anyone, by chance, have any Tylenol?"

"Here you go," Brom said tossing a bottle of Tylenol at Blaze and it proceeded to hit her in the head. She scowled at him before Force pushing him into a ditch that just happened to be on the bridge of the _Executor._

"I don't want to know where that came from," Eragon's Ghost said.

Blaze took some Tylenol before gazing at the hyperspace lanes before frowning when she spotted huge strawberries floating in the lanes beside the Star Destroyer. "Am I the only one that can see that?" she asked pointing to the strawberries.

"STRAWBERRIES!" Insane Luke screamed.

"I guess not."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Blaze frowned. "Coruscant, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I accidentally spilled some Pepsi on the navicomputer so I'm not sure if they are still reading the coordinates for Coruscant."

Obi-Wan glanced over at them. "Let's hope we're not flying into a sun," he said.

"Oh I doubt that," Blaze said with a shrug. "With any luck, we'll only be flying into the Maw Cluster."

"That's a cheery thought."

"I know isn't it?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Yeah so was I."

"AH Purple Bees!" Luke yelled hiding behind Anakin as a swarm of blue bees flew onto the bridge.

"Gee, you must be color blind," Anakin said.

"I sure can see that," Murtagh replied. Both of them were each enjoying their own candy sundae from Sonic.

"Hey, why didn't you get me one?" Blaze whined.

"Sorry," Anakin said before handing her a candy sundae.

"YAY!" Blaze yelled starting to eat the candy as she waited for the blue bees to make their report. Everyone prudently took a step back because they knew of what happened when Blaze was hyper and candy only made her even more hyper than ever.

"Mistress, the Dunderheads have gathered above Coruscant on a newly reformed Death Star though they were unable to get the large green DX off of it," the lead blue bee began.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda and Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Anyway, the Grand Army of Arctic Foxes and the Grand Army of Polar Bears are waiting further orders and I left some of my men behind to report on anything else the Dunderheads might come up with. Oh and it seems Palpypie has a new apprentice," the lead blue bee said.

"Great, who is it this time?" Nemesis asked.

"She's known as Darth Dilectia," the lead blue bee replied.

Blaze groaned. "Not her again," she complained.

Seeing everyone was looking at her, she shrugged. "We ran into each other during the battle for my remote while I was on Venus," she said.

"Is there anything we need to know about her?"

"She's unpredictable."

"That's much help."

Blaze narrowed her eyes in thought as the _Executor_ came out of hyperspace. The giant strawberries she had seen earlier now disappeared and the image of the Great Rolling Ball appeared before her.

Ha, Great Rolling Ball, I'm keeping that.

"Another Death Star? I hated the last one!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Actually it's called the Great Rolling Ball," Blaze said.

"What? Is it a bowling ball?"

"Maybe."

Obi-Wan walked over to join them on the bridge. "They aren't attacking," he commented.

No duh.

"I don't need your sarcasm, you stupid narrator!"

He just called me stupid, did you hear him call me stupid? I'm going to break him into tiny pieces and toss him into a black hole!

"No dad," Blaze said.

But…

"NO DAD!"

Fine!

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Palpypie must have another plan," she muttered.

"And what would that plan be?" Murtagh asked as he pulled out a large pixie stick and started to eat it.

"CANDY!" Blaze screamed.

"MINE!" Murtagh yelled.

"MINE!" Blaze yelled tackling Murtagh to the ground and the two of them began fighting over the large pixie stick.

"Great, they're much help," Eragon's Ghost muttered.

"AIIIIEE GHOST!" Arya screamed.

"Gee, that is so getting old," Brom muttered.

"You're telling me but so is me being a ghost! When the hell is Blaze going to make me alive again?" Eragon's Ghost complained.

"Why don't you ask her?" Brom suggested pointing to where Blaze and Murtagh had rolled down the hallway of the Star Destroyer, still fighting over the large pixie stick.

"Ah no thanks."

"Smart."

"Are we just sitting ducks until Blaze gets back?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"I sure hope not," Legolas said.

* * *

_With the Dunderheads, the Death Star…_

"Ma'am, the _Executor_ has arrived," a Ringwraith said walking to Dilectia's side.

"Didn't I tell that idiot Palpypie that if he wanted to tell me something to come tell me himself?" Dilectia asked.

"Yes."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID HE SEND YOU?" Dilectia yelled slicing the Ringwraith in half with her magenta lightsaber before clipping it to her belt and stalking to the bridge of the Death Star.

"Why did you kill one of my Ringwraiths? I only have nine of those you know," Sauron said.

"Well actually seven now, one was killed by Dilectia while the other fell down a hole and can't get back out," Saruman said.

"Stupid Ringwraiths," Sauron growled. "Then again, Ringwraiths aren't as stupid as orcs."

"Yeah…hey!" Saruman protested.

"Took you long enough," Dooku the Friendly Ghost muttered.

"Enough chatting you two, where's Sidious?" Dilectia demanded.

"There," Galbycakes said pointing to the large viewports of the Death Star. Dilectia pushed past the Dunderheads before walking over to join Palpypie at the viewports.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Simple really, all we have to do is send someone onto the Death Star and kidnap some very important characters," Palpypienincompoop replied before scowling. "Stupid narrator."

Stupid emperor!

"Idiotic narrator!"

Idiotic stupid dunderheaded dumb pansy pedophilic ignorant retarded emperor.

Strangely enough, Palpypie couldn't think of a comeback to that one, ha!

Palpypie growled before looking at Dilectia. "I want you to issue the orders. Remember, no harm is to come from them. Just detain them long enough to bring them here," he ordered.

"Yes master," Dilectia said before she turned around and walked away to gather her troops for the raid of the Star Destroyer, the _Executor._

_Everything is going exactly as it has been planned, _Palpypienincompoop Sissyface thought smirking evilly. _And that is not my name!_

It is now, dunderheaded loser.

Palpypienincompoop Sissyface scowled angrily, thinking about a way to get rid of the annoying stranger/narrator while going about his plans for ultimate revenge.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the next chapter will be longer**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Palpypie: I hate my new name**

**Darth: so?**

**Luke: why did Blaze pick you as the narrator?**

**Darth: 'cause I'm the only one that she won't kill and she hates narrators**

**Luke: oh**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 45 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably in a few weeks to a few months.**


	45. Chapter 45: The Idiots Strike Back Pt 2

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: oh shut up**

**Insane Luke: what's up?**

**Blaze: nothing, what's up with you?**

**Insane Luke: just trying to escape those purple bees**

**Blaze: (looks at bees) those are silver b…oh never mind, I forgot you were colorblind**

**Insane Luke: (dryly) thanks**

**Blaze: here's chapter 45 and I hope that you like it, reviews are once again most appreciated**

**__****Disclaimer- see previous chapter, that disclaimer goes for the rest of the story**

Chapter 45

The Idiots Strike Back Pt 2

_Inside Blaze's Labyrinth/Closet…_

Morzan narrowed his eyes. "God, how the hell do you find a way out of this godforsaken place?" he exclaimed so loudly that his voice echoed all over the place. Let's hope those sphinxes, dragons, krakens, chimeras, and griffins in there don't find him.

"Crap, I didn't think there were sphinxes in here as well," Morzan growled walking down another hallway in the labyrinth.

A kraken appeared quite suddenly before him.

"Ahhh!" Morzan screamed turning around and running in the opposite direction only to fall waist deep in a pool of chocolate-vanilla pudding.

"Ah great, oh well, at least I get to eat my way out of this mess," Morzan said starting to eat. He wasn't even going to bother asking why Blaze had a pool of pudding in her closet; he was still shocked about the mythological creatures that he found as it was.

* * *

_The Executor, Above Coruscant…_

Blaze was hyper; that isn't anything new when it comes to the candyaholic authoress who just loved to buy loads of candy and then eat it until she was all hyped out, which wasn't often. Her hyperness, however, made her oblivious to everything around her so it basically fell to Anakin to keep everyone in line.

This wasn't easy, considering he was the one that got them out of line to begin with. Well, not entirely out of line but hey, I'm the master of exaggerating.

"Sure you are," Nemesis muttered hearing the stranger's statement.

"He kind of is," Blaze said.

"Yeah, he is," Wolf agreed.

Was that an insult? I think that was an insult.

"It wasn't an insult, don't worry about it," Rose said.

"Or was it?" Nemesis, Wolf and Blaze said at the same time, smiling mischievously.

Oh God, the Trio of Randomness are being mischievous, great.

"Trio of Randomness? I like that," Blaze said.

"So do I," Wolf agreed.

"Me too," Nemesis said.

"What about me?" Rose asked.

Um, I don't know how to add a fourth person to that so oh well.

"Thanks," Rose muttered a bit dryly.

"I want some ice cream," Insane Luke cried suddenly.

"Here you like go, Luke," Arya said handing Luke some ice cream.

"Yay!" Luke cried happily eating the ice cream.

"Don't eat that so fast, Son, or you'll give yourself a bellyache," Anakin pointed out.

"Oh shut up."

"Look, purple bees!"

"Ahhh!" Luke shouted grabbing his ice cream and running quickly away as a swarm of purple bees chased after him.

"That like was not nice," Arya protested chasing after Luke while Anakin collapsed on the ground in laughter.

"Gee and Blaze and that strange guy no one knows chose you to lead us," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Idiot," Eragon's Ghost growled.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Murtagh asked from where he was eating a pixie stick.

"I'm still a ghost, that damn idiot Blaze won't turn me back into a human," Eragon's Ghost exclaimed.

"Who called me a damn idiot?" Blaze demanded as she was suddenly made aware of everything around her and she lifted a flaming machete into the air.

Everyone pointed to Eragon's Ghost and Blaze pressed a button on her remote. Eragon reappeared alive only to be killed again by Blaze's flaming machete, blasted with her newly modeled chocolate laser and sliced in half by her silver lightsaber.

"Thanks a lot, Brother," Eragon's Ghost growled angrily.

"What did I do?" Murtagh protested.

Eragon's Ghost snorted before looking away.

"Why is Eragon's Ghost like such a like idiot?" Arya asked.

"There's no telling with him, dawg," Orizzle who had appeared out of nowhere replied.

"Stop appearing out of nowhere, you're going to give me a heart attack," Gandalf, who hasn't spoken at all since this part of the story began, protested.

"You're weird," Frodo muttered.

"You think? I could have told you that," Aragorn replied.

Poseidon popped up suddenly with Annabeth and Percy just behind them. "What's up?" the Sea God asked.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Gandalf yelled angrily.

"Nah."

Gandalf growled in anger.

Suddenly the lights in the _Executor_ went out and when they came back on, the bridge was filled with orcs, the four remaining Ringwraiths, and a bunch of Stormtroopers. In the middle of it all, dressed in a black robe with her hair in braids at the back of her head and her green-yellow eyes narrowed was Darth Dilectia.

"Who the hell is that?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Gee, where have you been for the last chapter in a half?" Blaze muttered.

Dilectia laughed scornfully. "Hello Blaze," she greeted her.

"Dilectia," Blaze said coolly.

"Whatever happened to that strange guy no one knows?"

I'm still here, stupid.

"Don't you dare call me stupid, idiot!" Dilectia yelled.

I dare because I want to, what are you going to do about…HOT! Hey, that's unfair, who said you could use volcanoes?

"Gee, why is it that Sith and Narrators are always arguing?" Rose asked.

"There's no telling with them, especially since the strange guy know one knows is the narrator," Wolf said.

"True that," Nemesis agreed.

I'm still here you know.

"Duh, we know that," Nemesis said.

"That strange guy no one knows is weird," Rose said.

Thank you.

Rose sighed. "But I agree with the stranger, I thought Blaze was the only one who could use volcanoes," she said.

Dilectia laughed scornfully. "Sidious said I could," he replied.

"You mean Sissyface?" Anakin asked.

"Oh shut up, Skywalker," Dilectia snapped igniting her magenta blade and leaping at Anakin who instantly ignited his blue lightsaber and blocked the blow.

At that instant, the entire bridge of the _Executor_ exploded into battle.

* * *

_The Labyrinth/Closet…_

"Do you have any aces?" Morzan asked looking across the candy table that lay in the center of a crossroads in the labyrinth that Blaze calls a closet.

"Go fish," the Kraken said.

Morzan scowled before picking up a card from the pile. When he saw he had another two, he smiled before putting the pair face down on the table. The kraken glanced at him.

"Do you have any queens?" he asked.

"Dang," Morzan growled handing over the two queens he had and the kraken laughed before taking the queens and placing them, along with his queen, face down on the table.

"Do you have any twos?" the kraken asked.

Morzan smiled. "Go fish," he replied.

The kraken growled angrily before drawing a card from the pile and Morzan glanced down at the three cards in his hands; an ace, a three, and a king. "Do you have any kings?" he asked.

"Damn it," the kraken growled handing over three kings and Morzan laughed before putting the four kings face down on the table.

"Do you have any threes?" the former Dunderhead asked.

"Go fish," the kraken said smiling.

Morzan grumbled before drawing a card, it was an ace and he smiled before placing the pair of aces on the table.

"Do you have any sevens?" the kraken asked.

"Go fish," Morzan replied.

The kraken growled before drawing a card from the pile.

"What's going on here?" a griffin asked flying forward.

"The kraken and I are playing cards," Morzan replied.

"Why?"

Morzan shrugged. "I got bored with running from the kraken so I became friends with him instead," he replied.

"Oh that's cool," the griffin said landing on the ground before gazing at them with curiosity in his eyes. "I call winner."

"Sure thing," the kraken replied. "If this game ever ends that is."

"It will," Morzan replied. "Sooner or later but it will."

"Hopefully it's sooner and not later."

* * *

_The Executor, Above Coruscant…_

It was chaos on the bridge of the _Executor,_ there was magic flying about, lightsabers whistling through the area and blasterfire causing computers and cappuccinos to be destroyed.

Wait a minute, cappuccinos are being destroyed? That does it, this means war!

Dilectia and Anakin were still battling back and forth with Blaze at Anakin's side, deflecting blows so swiftly that her arms were a blur. Her hyperness was certainly helping in the battle though it meant she kept getting distracted by the oddest of things.

"Ohh, shiny!" Blaze cried happily when she spotted a nickel on the ground and she ran forward before picking it up and putting it in her pocket.

"A little help here," Anakin called as he barely blocked a blow from Dilectia's magenta lightsaber.

Blaze leapt at Dilectia and quickly blocked the blow that the Sith had aimed at her. She ducked under the two blades that had crossed over her head before swinging her lightsaber at Dilectia's midsection but Dilectia leapt backwards.

"You'll never win," Dilectia sneered lowering her lightsaber before lashing out with the Force and Blaze was sent flying, crashing into Obi-Wan, Frodo, Percy, and Arya, flying straight through Eragon's Ghost and knocking the others down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Dilectia shouted before she leapt at Anakin and the two of them disappeared in the chaotic battle that still whirled around them.

"She's an idiot," Wolf muttered.

"Yeah, she is," Nemesis agreed.

"I heard that!" Dilectia yelled.

"Duh," Wolf said.

"That's why we said it," Nemesis added.

Dilectia growled angrily and narrowly missed a blow aimed at Anakin's midsection.

"If you injure him, I'm going to toss you into a pit of lava," Wolf said.

"Please don't talk about lava." Anakin shuddered.

"Well, next time, don't jump!" Nemesis said.

"Yeah, wait a minute, next time?" Wolf echoed glancing at Nemesis with a raised eyebrow.

Nemesis shrugged. "It could happen again," she replied before she and Wolf leapt side by side by into the battle.

The stranger was fighting near the coffee machine, slicing anyone in half that came near him. "My cappuccino," he shouted as an orc came up behind him and he stabbed the orc before blasting another orc with the blaster he picked up randomly.

"What's with him and cappuccinos?' Ringwraith Two wondered as he was sliced in half by the stranger before Force pushed into a group of stormtroopers, sending them flying to the ground.

"Gee, and everyone says I'm oblivious to everything around me," Blaze grumbled getting to her feet and picking up her chocolate laser, of which she used to blaster three stormtroopers, two orcs, and another Ringwraith, bring the total count of Ringwraiths down from four to three.

Harry was issuing spells back and forth at the orcs that came at him while Gandalf performed some of his magical spells nearby.

Suddenly, the orcs got up and ran off while stormtroopers hitched a ride on a random speeder that had appeared out of nowhere and the three remaining Ringwraiths hurried after the survivors.

The battle was over.

Blaze frowned before gazing around as Obi-Wan, Percy, Frodo and Arya got to their feet and Eragon's Ghost, who was floating around nearby.

"Where's Anakin, Murtagh, Aragorn, and Poseidon?" she asked.

A moment later, Tigerstar, Hollyleaf, Feathertail and Ashfur came hurrying into the bridge. "Where have you four been?" Brom, who was standing nearby, wiping the sweat from his face, asked.

"Around," Hollyleaf meowed in reply. "I just wanted to tell you that Dilectia has Anakin, Murtagh, Aragorn and Poseidon."

"WHAT?" Blaze screeched.

"Calm down, Master Blaze," Rose said.

"And how the hell did she catch Poseidon? He's a GOD for crying out loud," Percy exclaimed.

"I haven't the slightest clue, we saw them carrying those four out of the _Executor_ and we came immediately here."

"That's four of your five favorite characters, huh?" Obi-Wan asked.

Blaze growled angrily. "It is," she muttered.

"What now?" Tigerstar meowed.

Blaze smiled. "Now we go rescue them," she replied.

"But how? They are likely to be kept under guard."

"Duh, I know that, but I have a plan."

"Uh oh."

* * *

_The Death Star, Above Coruscant…_

Palpypienincompoop laughed scornfully. "Mwahahahaha," he said, his ugly face alit with joy. "And I'm NOT ugly!" he exclaimed glaring into thin air.

Gee, keep screaming at nothing like that and not only will you be ugly but you'll be mentally retarded as well.

"That's mean," Palpypie protested.

Duh, that's why I said it.

"What do you want, Palpypienincompoop Sissyface?" Anakin demanded from where he was hanging upside down by binders next to Murtagh, Poseidon, and Aragorn. No one could still figure out how the idiotic Dunderheads were able to get the Sea God Poseidon.

Poseidon snored softly before mumbling something that sounded vaguely like, "five more minutes please?"

Okay, I guess that explains it.

"You'll never get away with this," Murtagh said.

Galbycakes glanced at Murtagh before grabbing his candy pack and starting to go through it, picking out some candy and starting to eat it.

"THAT'S MINE!" Murtagh screamed angrily struggling against the binders that held him in place.

Voldymuffin snorted. "And yet they say we're idiots," he grumbled.

"You are idiots," Aragorn said.

"I am not an idiot," Sauron protested.

"Says the man who can't for the life of him find his damn One Ring."

Sauron scowled at that.

"Idiots," Kronbread muttered.

Durizzle walked into the room at that moment, followed closely by Dilectia. Dilectia glanced at Durizzle, shot him full of arrows before pushing him into the hole that lay beneath the prisoners.

"What did I do dawg?" Durzzle cried as he fell.

"I dunno, I just don't like you," Dilectia replied.

You don't like anyone.

"That's not true!"

Sure it is."

"I like Legolas."

Dude, we didn't need to know that.

"Not like that, idiot!"

Don't you dare call me an idiot, dunderhead.

"I'm not a dunderhead, stupid."

Yes, you are, dumbass.

"Pig brain."

Sleemo.

"Bastard."

Bantha poodoo.

"Idiot."

Repetitive retard. I take that back, that's an insult to the retards.

"That was uncalled for," Dilectia yelled.

So what? What are you going to do about… HOT! Stop throwing me into volcanoes or I'm going to get really pissed off.

"Oh yes, what can you do about it?" Dilectia snapped angrily.

"Lady Dilectia, stop arguing with the narrator," Palpypie ordered.

"Yes, Master." Dilectia grumbled a series of curses under her breath.

"Now then, what are we going to do with them?" Galbycakes asked gesturing toward the four prisoners.

"I can't say because the narrator will just go blab the plan to Blaze and the other Revolutionaries," Palpypie replied.

Drat.

"But I do have a plan…" Palpypie smiled, showing his ugly teeth, he really needed to go see a dentist. "And I DON'T need to go see a dentist."

Sure, just keep on telling yourself that and I'm sure sooner or later you'll believe it.

Palpypie scowled angrily.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was part two**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: part three will come out as soon as I get the chance to type it up on the library's computer**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post chapter 46 as soon as I finish it which probably isn't anytime soon.**


	46. Chapter 46: The Idiots Strike Back Pt 3

**Blaze: cool new chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: ah bleh**

**Dilectia: hi**

**Blaze: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Dilectia: bye (walks off)**

**Blaze: here's chapter 46 and I hope you like it**

Chapter 46

The Idiots Strike Back Pt 3

_The Labyrinth/Closet…_

"Hit me," Morzan said glancing at the griffin who sat across from him. The griffin handed him a card and Morzan smiled when he saw he had 21.

"I'll call," the kraken said.

"What do you have?" the chimera asked.

"Nineteen," the kraken said, placing his three cards down.

"Ha, read 'em and weep," the chimera said putting her cards down to reveal 20.

"DRAT!"

"I fold," the griffin muttered tossing his cards away.

Morzan smiled and, as the chimera reach for the pile of candy, he said, "Not so fast." He placed his cards on the table, "Twenty-one!"

"Dang it!" the chimera yelled and Morzan laughed before adding the candy to the rest of the candy pack he was making for his son.

"Rematch!" the chimera and the griffin demanded.

Morzan shuffled the cards. "Sure thing," he said dealing the cards out.

* * *

_The Executor, Above Coruscant…_

Blaze paced back and forth on the bridge of the _Executor _as she examined the Revolutionaries. There were so many characters that she had to separate them based on story.

From the Star Wars galaxy there were Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Luke, Mace, Yoda, and hottie Mara.

"What?" Mara exclaimed.

I can't help it, you're hot.

"Stop that dad," Blaze snapped.

Why?

"Stop whining."

I'm _not_ whining.

"Sure."

Ahem, anyway the Inheritance Cycle characters, consisting of Eragon's Ghost, Arya, Brom, Saphira, Thorn, and Shurikan who had joined them, were speaking with the Lord of the Rings characters.

The Lord of the Rings characters consisted of Sam, Frodo, Gandalf and Legolas.

The rest of the character, Annabeth and Percy from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape and Fluffy, from Harry Potter were just standing around, drinking cappuccinos.

Wait a minute, those are mine!

"They're ours now," Annabeth said.

Meanie.

"Ahhhh! It's a three-headed dog!" Eragon's Ghost yelled.

Fluffy growled at the ghost.

"I'm assuming you brought all these characters here to help rescue Aragorn, Anakin, Murtagh and Poseidon," Nemesis said.

"I did? Oh yeah I did," Blaze said.

Wolf sighed. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"You and Rose will draw Palpypie's dunderhead's attention, or what little attention they have, away while Nemesis and I go rescue those people we have to rescue," Blaze said.

What about me?

"You just keep narrating the story, dad."

Thanks a lot.

"That's life."

Go get me a cappuccino.

"Nah, I'm busy," Blaze said before she turned her gaze to her co-authors. "I'll take Luke, Qui-Gon, Mace, Brom, Frodo, Harry and Snape."

"Why do I have to get stuck with Potter?" Snape complained.

"Stop complaining."

Nemesis sighed. "I'll take Obi-Wan, Yoda, Sam, Ron and Hermione," she said.

"I'll take Percy, Eragon's Ghost, Mara, Arya and Fluffy," Rose said.

"I guess I'll take Saphira, Thorn, Shurikan, Gandalf, Legolas and Annabeth," Wolf said.

"Yes! I get to be with Ary!" Eragon's Ghost cried happily.

Arya scowled, grabbed Rose's remote, made Eragon alive, stabbed him with her sword and handed the remote back.

Ha, ha, ha.

"Shut up stranger!" Eragon's Ghost yelled.

He just told me to shut up! Did you hear that? I'm going to roast him over a fire and feed him to Fluffy!

"Save it for the dunderheads, dad," Blaze said.

Fine!

* * *

_The Death Star, Above Coruscant…_

"Get me out of here dawg!" Durizzle yelled.

"Nah," Dilectia said pushing a bucket of water into the hole beneath the prisoners.

"Cold!"

"That's cruel," Murtagh growled. He's been in a bad mood since Galbycakes took his candy.

"Thank you, I've always hated Durza as it is," Dilectia said.

"Shift change," a random stormtrooper drinking a cappuccino called and Dilectia walked out of the room, taking the stormtrooper's cappuccino as she went and she was replaced by Dooku the Friendly Ghost.

Anakin grinned. "Hello Dooky," he greeted him.

"That's not my name, Skywalker!" Dooky the Friendly Ghost snapped.

"Sure it isn't."

Dooky scowled. "I'd have killed you by now if it wasn't for Palpypie's, er I mean Palpatine's, orders!"

Anakin smiled before he began to sing, "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all."

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Dooky screamed.

Murtagh, Aragorn, and a newly awakened but still magically restrained Poseidon grinned before joining Anakin in singing, "It's a small world."

"Stop it!" Dooky the Friendly Ghost screamed covering his ears but the four captives just got louder.

* * *

_The Labyrinth/Closet…_

"I'm so bored," Morzan murmured leaning against a candy wall.

"So am I," the chimera agreed.

"Blaze told me to wait here until I was needed but when's that?" Morzan grumbled.

"Hopefully some time soon," the griffin said.

"She told us the same thing," the kraken said.

"I'm sooooooo bored!" Morzan said.

"You said that already."

"I know that but I'm bored."

"So am I," the sphinx agreed.

"Let's go exploring," the griffin suggested.

"Okay," the others agreed and they walked off after the griffin.

As they walked, Morzan noted that the walls changed from candy walls to chocolate walls to ice cream walls to cinnamon bun walls. They suddenly entered a large, circular cavern filled with chocolate rivers and a bunch of umpa lumpas.

"How the heck did Blaze get the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory in her labyrinth, er I mean closet?" the sphinx asked.

"How should I know?" asked Morzan.

At that moment, a baby Godzilla walked into the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory, growled at the newcomers and dived into the chocolate river.

"Blaze is one strange girl," Morzan murmured gazing at the chocolate-covered baby Godzilla.

"You're telling me," the Kraken agreed.

* * *

_Space, Above Coruscant…_

Rose narrowed her eyes as she examined the DX covered Death Star. "All right, is everyone here?" she called over the comm.

"Jade here," Mara said.

"Arya like here," Arya said.

"Percy here," Percy called.

Fluffy growled to tell everyone he was there.

"Where's Eragon's Ghost?" Wolf asked.

"He's trying to stay in Mara's ship," Rose replied.

"Eragon's Ghost is like so like stupid," Arya said.

Saphira growled. _The Dunderheads know we're here,_ she said silently.

_We can see that,_ Thorn said.

_Stop being sarcastic, stupid,_ Saphira snapped.

_Thorn is such an idiot,_ Shurikan said.

_Yes he is,_ Saphira agreed as she flew at the starfighters that flew at them.

_Hey, that's mean,_ Thorn protested as he accidentally flew into a starfighter, causing it to explode upon impact and hurting his head at the same time. _OW!_

_Idiot,_ Shurikan and Saphira growled silently as they flew into the battle.

"Let's go," Rose called to her group.

"Random Squadron, let's go," Wolf called before she and her group followed Rose's group into the battle.

* * *

_The Death Star, Above Coruscant…_

This time the guard was Kronbread and Poseidon was having fun annoying his father. "How did you like being cut into pieces?" the Sea God said happily.

"Shut up about that," Kronbread snapped angrily.

"You got beat by your own son. Gee and yet they say Titans are more powerful," Poseidon snorted. "More stupid is more like it."

"I'm not stupid," Kronbread yelled swinging his backbiter at Poseidon but it missed, sailed down the hole and stabbed Durizzle in the chest.

"Dude, that was so uncool dawg," Durizzle yelled.

Poseidon laughed before starting to sing _My Humps_ by The Black Eyed Peas.

"Ahhhh! Stop it! I hate that song!" Kronbread yelled.

Aragorn laughed. "Looks like Kronybread doesn't like that song," he said.

Anakin watched as Kronybread finally put on earmuffs to block out Poseidon's singing. "By the way, how did you get caught?" he asked the Sea God curiously.

"Sleeping powder."

"Oh."

Kronybread glanced up before sighing with relief as Palpypie cam in with Dilectia just behind him.

"Bye bye Kronybread," Poseidon called cheerfully as Kronybread hurried out of the room.

"Hello," Palpypie Nincompoop Sissyface said before scowling, "That's NOT my name."

It is now.

Dilectia glanced at thin air, "You're a weirdo," she said.

You're mentally weird.

"Stupid."

Idiot.

"Dumbbutt."

Pig brain.

"Unoriginal piece of foxdung!"

Unoriginal bantha poodoo eating sleemo.

"Douche bag."

Jerk.

"Bonehead."

Donkey.

"Mousedung!"  
Twit.

"Moron."

Dork.

"Geek!"

"Lady Dilectia, stop arguing with the narrator," Palpypie snapped.

"Yes Master," Dilectia growled.

Palpypie looked at Anakin, Murtagh, Aragorn and Poseidon. "It looks like your friends are trying to rescue you," he sneered, he really needs anger management. "But they are badly outnumbered and they'll never win. AND I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT."

Sure you don't.

Anakin smirked mysteriously. "So you think, on both accounts," he said.

"What are you planning Skywalker?" asked Palpypie.

Anakin just smiled.

* * *

_The Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory, the Labyrinth/Closet…_

_Morzan?_ A voice sounded in Morzan's mind as he lied down on the bank of the chocolate river and took a drink of the chocolate he had grabbed in a candy cup.

"What? A great, I'm hearing voices again," Morzan growled.

"Are you crazy?" the kraken asked.

"He sounds crazy," the chimera said and the sphinx and the griffin agreed.

_No, it's Anakin. It's time._

"Time? Time for what?"

_Force, do I have to spell it out for you, idiot?_ Anakin snapped angrily.

"Oh I got ya." Morzan stood up.

_Gather all the sphinxes, krakens, chimeras and griffins together and tell them that it's time to execute Order 16,_ Anakin said silently. _They'll understand._

"All right." Morzan glanced at the sphinx, kraken, chimera and griffin. "There's more of you?"

The four creatures nodded.

"All right. Gather all of your people together." Morzan smiled slightly as he had a feeling as to what Anakin's and Blaze's plan was. "It's time to execute Order 16."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was part 3 and sorry if it was short and unfunny**

**Darth: (drinking a cappuccino) what's Order 16?**

**Blaze: you shall see**

**Dilectia: (drinking cappuccino)**

**Palpypie: hey! I said stop drinking coffee!**

**Dilectia: (pulls out magenta lightsaber and bow and arrows)**

**Palpypie: (gulps) I mean Durizzle said that**

**Dilectia: (slices Durizzle in half and walks off)**

**Palpypie: (sighs with relief and walks off)**

**Darth: that was awkward**

**Blaze: you're telling me. Please review, help me get 505 or more reviews, I would really appreciate that. The next chapter, part 4, will come out as soon as I possibly can.**


	47. Chapter 47: The Idiots Strike Back Pt 4

**Blaze: this is the next chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: well off to go get my chocolate laser upgraded (walks off)**

**Darth: (cracks knuckles and glares at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: (gulps and runs away)**

**Dilectia: (sighs) idiot**

**Darth: you're telling me, here's chapter 47 and Blaze hopes that you like it**

_**Disclaimer- see previous chapters**_

Chapter 47

The Idiots Strike Back Pt 4

_The Death Star Ventilation Shafts, Above Coruscant…_

"_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut jelly time,_" Blaze was singing happily and quietly as she and Nemesis crawled side by side through the ventilation shafts of the Death Star.

"_Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,_" Nemesis took up where Blaze had left off as they continued to crawl.

"Will you two shut up? We're trying to approach them quietly here," Luke growled quietly from where he was crawling just behind two-thirds of the Trio of Randomness and just beside Qui-Gon.

Mace, Brom, Frodo, Harry and Snape were bringing up the middle of the group while Obi-Wan, Yoda, Sam, Ron and Hermione brought up the rear. Mace sighed and Obi-Wan glanced at him. "What's with you?" he asked.

"I don't have my dang Mustang with me," Mace murmured.

"Yeah, I heard it was in the shop because Frodo took it for a spin and crashed it into the Imperial Palace," Obi-Wan said.

Mace frowned. "I never put it in the shop," he protested before glaring at Frodo who whistled innocently.

"Hello, trying to stalk dunderheads here," Brom protested.

"Stalking dunderheads we cannot if hear us they do," Yoda added.

"Duh, we all know that," Ron said rolling his eyes skyward and sighing.

"Will you all shut up?" Hermione snapped.

"Make me," Ron snapped and was promptly slapped in the face by Hermione. "Ow, she hit me!"

"Shut up will you? Stupid Gryffindors," Snape growled.

"Speaking of Gryffindors, whatever happened to your wand, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry swore under his breath and the attack team in the ventilation shafts stopped before turning to look at the wizard.

"I thought for sure I had it this time," Harry protested.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape growled before he started crawling after Luke and Qui-Gon and two-thirds of the Trio of Randomness.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Harry protested.

"Twenty points."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Thirty points. Do you want me to make it forty?"

"Now you're just being mean."

"Forty points from Gryffindor."

"Be quiet will you, Harry?" Hermione snapped when Harry opened his mouth to reply to Snape's statement. He growled angrily but fell silent.

"Finally," Sam said with a sigh.

"You're telling me," Frodo agreed.

"Are we there yet?" Luke asked.

"No, not yet, Luke, you must have patience," Qui-Gon said.

"Me? Patience? I don't even know the meaning of the word."

"That's the truth," Blaze said.

Nemesis laughed quietly as the two of them continued to crawl their way toward the room where the prisoners were being held.

* * *

_The Death Star's Holding Room, Above Coruscant…_

"Will you figure out someway to keep him from staring at me with that stupid mischievous smirk on his face?" Palpypie complained as Anakin continued to smile mischievously.

"Sorry, don't have that kind of magic and it won't work on someone as insane as Anakin," Dilectia replied with a shrug.

"Some apprentice you are."

Anakin laughed suddenly and Palpypie turned to glare at him. "What's so funny, Skywalker?" he demanded angrily. How many times have I said he needs Anger Management? Okay, I'll say it again, he seriously needs some Anger Management.

"I DO NOT!" Palpypie yelled angrily at thin air.

And a psychiatrist as well.

Palpypie scowled angrily.

And a dentist.

"Will you shut up already?" Dilecita yelled.

Nah.

"You're annoying."

Thank you very much.

"That wasn't a compliment."

Yeah, I know but I took it as a compliment so what?

Dilectia scowled. Hahahahaha. "Dumbbutt," she said angrily.

Me? Look who's talking to thin air? I'm not the dumbbutt here, you are.

Dilectia growled angrily but didn't reply to the stranger's statement.

"As for in reply to your question, all I have to say is Order 16."

"Order 16? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Palpypie demanded angrily.

Anakin just smiled.

* * *

_The Gladiator's Stadium, the Labyrinth/Closet…_

"All right, has everyone gathered?" the kraken asked gazing at the group of krakens, griffins, sphinxes, and chimeras that were gathered all around.

"They're all here," the sphinx said.

"All right. Blaze has issued the Order 16 that we have been waiting, for a very long time I might add, to hear. And the Order states, rather plainly, that it is Morzan that shall follow through with it," the kraken said. Everyone in the Gladiator's Stadium turned to look at Morzan who was eating a Hershey's bar he had taken from Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"What?" he asked in between bits.

"You're the one that is supposed to issue Order 16," the chimera replied.

"Right." Morzan picked up the stone tablet that had the instructions for Order 16 on it. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the strange language that he was somehow able to read. "All right, Chimeras, go down hallway 2.5 and prep yourselves for battle. Krakens to hallway 6.7, Sphinxes to hallway 3.9, Griffins to hallway 7,3. You're weapons will be waiting for you. Go, now!"

"Yes sir," the four groups of mythological creatures shouted, saluting before going off to their respected hallways and Morzan made his way to hallway 5.7 where his stuff would be waiting for him.

His stuff turned out to be a speeder designed for space and space station travel with chocolate lasers as well as turbolasers, fire lasers, and ice lasers. It included a cappuccino machine, mmm cappuccino, a bunch of cups, and a candy dispenser. _Murtagh would like that,_ Morzan thought as he climbed into the speeder and lowered the canopy door before scanning the information in the stone tablet.

The next line was fairly easy to understand: _Press big red button when in speeder._

Morzan gazed around until he spotted the big red button and he pressed it. For a moment, the speeder did nothing and then it turned around in a complete circle. "Well, what was that for?" he asked out loud before he read the next line and spat out a number of curses when he finished reading.

It read: _Sorry, I meant the other big red button._

_Sometimes Blaze can be so oblivious at times,_ Morzan thought pressing the other big red button and he gazed upward in amazement as the labyrinth/closet suddenly opened up like one of those football stadiums that open up to the sky above. The sky was clear and filled with thin wispy clouds and a bright sun that nearly blinded Morzan because he hasn't seen it in such a long time.

"Ahhh, the sun! Someone turn off the sun," Morzan cried.

"Stop that you big baby," the kraken snapped over the comm in the speeder.

"Sorry." Morzan read the next line: _Wait for the signal._

_Signal? What signal?_ Morzan scanned the next line, which had drifted off to talking about how much Blaze liked candy, and then he spotted the next order. "Well, this should be fun," he said smiling.

* * *

_Space, Above Coruscant…_

"Rose, there's a starfighter coming in at four point two," Mara called as she guided the _Jade's Fire._

"Four point two? What the heck does that mean?" Eragon's Ghost shouted from where he was floating in the middle of space because he had been tossed out of the _Fire_. Whether on accident or on purpose, no one knows or seems to care for that matter.

"That's mean." Eragon's Ghost pouted before floating away to sulk.

"Good like riddance," Arya said as she blasted an orc to bits and took out Ringwraith Number 2, dropping the number of Ringwraiths down to two. Well technically three if you want to count the Ringwraith that can't seem to get out of the hole it had been pushed in.

_LUNCH!_ Thorn yelled happily as he dived at a random starfighter, barbecued it and ate it, pilot and all.

_God, that's like the fifth starfighter he's eaten in just half an hour,_ Saphira complained as she toasted another starfighter and hit it with her tail, sending it flying into Shurikan who chopped down on it and destroyed it.

_You're telling me. Sometimes I think Thorn's stomach is a black hole,_ Shurikan said.

_It probably is._

_Ohhhh, more lunch!_ Thorn said happily diving forward and eating more starfighters that got in his way. It wasn't really much of a surprise when, a few minutes later, he started complaining about an upset stomach.

_You ate too much, stupid,_ Saphira said silently.

_But they tasted soooooo good,_ Thorn protested silently.

_And that's why your stomach hurts,_ Shurikan said as he slammed his tail into an orc and burned another orc into ash while Saphira dived at the shield generator of the Death Star and attempted to take it out.

"Good plan, Saphira," Wolf called. "Random Squadron, aim for the shield generator that Saphira is attacking and whatever you do, don't hit her or you'll find yourself crash landing, suddenly, on Coruscant, if you're lucky."

"Swan Squadron, do the same thing," Rose called over the comlink.

"Roger that, Swan Leader," Mara called.

"Roger that, Random Leader," Legolas said. Both Swan Squadron and Random Squadron flew off side by side as the battle continued.

* * *

_Above the Death Star Holding Room, Above Coruscant…_

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all!" Anakin, Poseidon, Murtagh and Aragorn were singing happily as Blaze and Nemesis, as well as their groups, neared the holding room. Blaze peered down and she spotted Dilectia, with earmuffs over her ears, standing beside Palpypie who was screeching at the prisoners to stop.

"Stop it this instant, I order you to," Palpypie yelled but the captives just got louder.

"Gee and everyone says I'm stupid," Dilectia muttered.

You are stupid.

"Hey! You can't argue with me when it's not my point of view," Dilectia protested.

I can't?

"No, you can't," Blaze said, keeping her voice low so that Dilectia wouldn't hear her, she wasn't all too concerned about Palpypie since he was still screaming like an idiotic banshee.

"What now? There's a giant gaping hole below the captives," Nemesis whispered.

"That's why I was hoping Harry wouldn't forget his wand but I guess I'll have to rely on Snape," Blaze said before she looked at Snape. "Can you fill that hole with something clear so that the dunderheads won't know it's full of something?"

"Super glue?" Snape asked.

"That will work."

Snape pulled out his wand before pointing it at the hole. "_Accio super glue,_" he murmured. His wand sparked and Blaze watched as the hole beneath the prisoners was suddenly covered with super glue, poor Durizzle.

"All right, now can you cover the very top with glass?" Blaze asked and Snape nodded before casting the appropriate spell and the hole, which was filled with super glue and Durizzle, was now covered with glass.

"Okay, that will do." Blaze narrowed her eyes as the four captives continued to sing 'It's a small world.'

"Nemesis, you, Qui-Gon, Luke, Mace, Obi-Wan and Yoda, think about something, anything so that I can speak with my second in command without having Palpypie or Dilectia overhearing me," Blaze ordered.

"Okay," Nemesis said.

Their thoughts were as followed:

_I like pie,_ Nemesis thought.

_I sure hope that super glue isn't as sticky as people say it is, _Obi-Wan thought.

_Strange this is, nothing to think about I have. Like ice cream I do, work that will. _You should all know who that is.

_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all._ Annoying song plus insanity should point out who this person is but if all if you can't guess, it's Luke.

_I wonder if I'll get to slice Maul in half for a second, no third, no fourth, time today. That would be awesome,_ Qui-Gon thought.

_Why the heck did I let Frodo anywhere near my dang Mustang?_ Mace complained silently.

Blaze smiled as the six Jedi continued to think about random stuff before she stretched out with the Force. _Anakin?_ She called silently.

_Well, it's about time,_ Anakin complained.

_What? The ventilation shafts of the Death Star are more confusing than the hallways of my labyrinth/closet,_ Blaze thought. _Is everything ready?_

_Order 16 has been issued._

_Good. By the way, I've been wondering, how did they get Poseidon?_

_Sleeping powder plus celestial bronze that was _supposed_ to only work on titans equals a God getting captured,_ Anakin replied silently.

_Oh that explains it then. Well, get ready to be freed._

_What about this huge gaping hole beneath us?_

_Oh don't worry about that. It's filled with super glue._

_That's a cheery thought._

_And the top level is covered with glass._

_Oh okay, that makes it better then._

_No duh._

_No need to be hurtful. Is my son there?_

_Yeah, right now he's thinking about purple bees and a small world. He's still insane so that's a good sign._

_Yeah it is. Are you ready?_

_Whenever you are._

_Then let's do this._

_Yeah, let's._

* * *

_The Death Star Holding Room, Above Coruscant…_

Anakin grinned happily as he swung back and forth in his chains, humming a random song that just seemed to pop into his mind. Poseidon glanced at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Anakin just smiled and hummed louder.

Murtagh began humming as well as did Aragorn and Poseidon, shrugging, starting humming too.

"What are you four doing?" Palpypie demanded.

"The shield generator is being attacked, lord Palpatine," Dooky said floating into the room with Kronybread, Galbycakes and Voldymuffin just behind him.

"Duh, I know that. That's why I have that," Palpypie said pointing to the large screen that allowed him to keep an eye on the battle. He glanced at Dilectia. "Call for reinforcements!"

"Yes master," Dilectia said before she pulled out her comm and contacted the reinforcements. Anakin, having to twist his body to see the screen, spotted many more red dots, representing the dunderheads, appearing while there were much fewer blue dots, representing the Revolutionaries.

_Blaze, Palpypie called reinforcements,_ he said through the Force.

_I was absolutely sure he would. I'll have Brom contact Saphira and tell her to give the signal,_ Blaze said silently. _Now let's get down to some real fun,_ she added silently after a few moments.

Anakin grinned before he glanced at Poseidon, Aragorn, and Murtagh. "You all ready?" he asked.

"For what?" the other three asked at the same time.

Anakin smiled before watching as a silver lightsaber suddenly appeared in the shaft above. "NOW!" he shouted and twisted his body upward just as Blaze cut through the shaft and dived to the ground, slicing through Anakin's cuffs as she did so. Nemesis came next, cutting through Aragorn's cuffs while Obi-Wan cut through Poseidon's and Luke cut through Murtagh.

"Blaze!" Dilectia sneered.

"Dilectia!" Blaze yelled back and Anakin watched, flipping to stand on his feet on the glass covered super glue, as Blaze and Dilectia leapt at each other, their silver and magenta blades intersecting with each other.

"Attack!" Obi-Wan shouted tossing Anakin's his lightsaber and he ignited the blue blade. Poseidon, stealing his trident back from Kronybread, stood poised for battle while Murtagh and Aragorn, having been handed two swords by Qui-Gon and Yoda, gripped them.

Blaze and Dilectia's blades continued to flash back and forth until the two of them disappeared into an adjacent room. Anakin smiled as Palpypie's face became crestfallen. "Shall we, my friends?" he called.

The others lifted their weapons into the air. "We shall," they all said at the same time before leaping at the four lead Dunderheads who, screaming in fright, turned around and ran out of the room as fast as they possibly could with the Revolutionaries just behind them. Nemesis stayed behind, however, before hurrying after Blaze into the adjacent room.

* * *

_Heading Into Space…_

A ball of blue fire shot across the sky and Morzan glanced up at it before smiling. _That must be the signal,_ he thought. "Let's go!" he shouted over the comlink to the krakens, chimeras, sphinxes and griffins who had gotten ready for battle.

He led the way toward space with the four groups of mythological creatures just behind them, each group harboring a total of fifty ships, making the total for all four groups an even two-hundred.

"Ah, this should be fun!" Morzan shouted as he led the way to the battle that raged above the planet of Coruscant.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: short author's note, that was chapter 47 and I hope that you like it, reviews are once again appreciated and part 5, the final part of this section, shall be posted as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	48. Chapter 48: The Idiots Strike Back Pt 5

**Blaze: yes! It's time for the final chapter of this five part thingamajig**

**Darth: you're a weirdo you know that don't you?**

**Blaze: yup and you forgot like a bunch of commas in that sentence**

**Darth: oh shut up grammar freak**

**Blaze: me?**

**Darth: (scowls, stabs Galbycakes and stalks off)**

**Galbycakes: what did I do?**

**Darth: you were there**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 48 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer- once again, see previous chapters**_

Chapter 48

The Idiots Strike Back Pt 5

_The Death Star Hallways, Above Coruscant…_

"That stupid idiotic Blaze. How the hell did she infiltrate the Death Star without us knowing it?" Palpypie screeched angrily as he paced up and down one of the hallways of the Death Star with Voldymuffin, Galbycakes, Kronybread, Dooky the Friendly Ghost, and Sauron, who just popped up out of nowhere this chapter, watching him.

"Someone must have given her the secret password to get past the security," Dooky said.

Palpypie growled before glancing over his shoulder. "Crap! Not him!" he screeched before taking off running with Insane Luke and Insane Anakin, laughing, instantly running after him with their lightsabers and other weapons in their hands.

"This isn't good," Dooky complained.

"No it isn't," Galbycakes agreed.

"Idiot!" Murtagh shouted running at Galbycakes with his word held high. "Where's my candy, you moron?"

"I don't have it," Galbycakes yelled turning around and running off with Murtagh just behind him.

Sauron and Kronybread were equally pursued by Aragorn and Poseidon as well as Frodo and Sam while Voldymuffin was being attacked by Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snape.

"Wait a minute! You work for me!" Voldymuffin yelled at Snape and barely managed to avoid a spell Snape tossed at him.

"Now I don't, idiot," Snape snapped, ha, before he cast another spell at Voldymuffin that the bald, ugly looking doofus of a wizard barely managed to avoid.

"I'm NOT a doofus!" Voldymuffin yelled as he took off running with Snape, Harry, Hermione, and Ron just behind him, still casting spells left and right, at least three out of the four of them. Harry still couldn't seem to find his wand anywhere.

Kronybread kept trying to fight off Poseidon, who was pretty anger and kept creating hurricanes right in the hallways of the Death Star with his trident. Sauron wasn't faring any better since Blaze seemed to allow Aragorn to borrow her chocolate laser and he kept blasting the dark lord with it.

"Stop that," Sauron yelled as he was blasted again by hot fudge from the laser.

"As if," Aragorn snorted as he continued to blast the dark lord with the chocolate laser.

"Help!" Kronybread yelled as he was tossed like a ragdoll between two different hurricanes on one of the longest hallways in the Death Star.

And Palpypie was still running while getting blasted by cans of shaving cream and whipped cream from Anakin and Luke as father and son worked side by side with each other.

Ah you gotta love torturing Dunderheads.

* * *

_Space, Above Coruscant…_

"Woohoo, reinforcements!" Wolf yelled happily as she blasted another orc and spun her ship in a happy circle as two-hundred and one ships flew at the Death Star and the battle that ranged around it.

"Who's leading them?" Rose called over the comm.

"Hello peoples, I'm back!" a familiar voice shouted over the comm and Wolf glanced at the source of the call. It came from a pimped out speeder that was blasting starfighters with ice and fire lasers.

"Morzan? Is that like you?" Arya called.

"Sure is. Now why don't we destroy these idiots and go home, I'm running out of coffee and candy in here," Morzan called happily over the comm.

Wait a minute! That's my coffee!

Wolf glanced at the narrator. "Well, it's Morzan's now," she said before she blew up another orc and flew back into the battle with Random Squadron, Swan Squadron and the reinforcements just behind her.

* * *

_Mustafar…_

"Wait a minute. How the hell did we get here?" Dilectia protested gazing at the river of lava that flowed past them as she blocked another blow from Blaze.

Blaze glanced over her shoulder at the lava. "So that's what that vortex we stepped through was for," she commented.

Dilectia scowled angrily before leaping at Blaze who neatly sidestepped her and blocked her blow with her silver lightsaber. Dilectia swung her magenta blade at Blaze's midsection but she leapt backwards onto a charred hill to avoid it. Dilectia instantly leapt up after her and Blaze had to jump dangerously close to the lava to avoid her.

"Time out," she called.

Dilectia scowled but lowered her blade and Blaze did the same before pulling out her remote, pressing a button and the lava was suddenly frozen over with thick ice.

"There," she said putting her remote away. "That way we won't get burned if someone should push the other onto the lava."

"Smart plan," Dilectia said. She ignited her magenta blade before leaping at Blaze who leapt onto the ice and slid backwards to avoid the blade.

Dilectia also leapt onto the ice but miscalculated and ended up slipping, sliding past Blaze and straight through another vortex with Blaze leaping quickly after her.

* * *

_The Bridge, the Death Star…_

"Get us the blazes out of here!" Palpypie screamed at the sergeant in charge of the Death Star.

"We can't do that, your Majesty," the sergeant said.

"Of course you can do that. The hyperdrive is working properly so get us out of here!"

"No I mean we can't do that because we don't know how."

The bridge, after that, was quite suddenly filled with lightning that nearly shattered the large viewports of the bridge.

"Gee, the stranger's right, Father, Palpypie really does need anger management," Luke commented from where he was standing behind the door to avoid the lightning.

"Yeah, I know. And everyone says I need it," Anakin said grinning. He pulled out a random smoke bomb before tossing it into the bridge.

A bunch of coughing sounded and the bridge was emptied by the time the smoke disappeared.

"You see? I told you it would work," Luke said grinning.

"Don't get cocky, Son. We still have to deal with Palpypie."

"Me? Cocky?"

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward and sighed before he and Luke moved side by side into the now empty bridge to take care of Palpypie.

* * *

_Main Reactor Room, the Death Star…_

"Let me down!" Kronybread and Sauron yelled angrily as Poseidon, smiling, kept tossing the two dunderheads back and forth between two hurricanes that just happened to appear in the Main Reactor Room of the Death Star.

Aragorn grinned. "It seems they aren't too happy about this," he said.

"That's too bad," Poseidon said tossing Sauron down the reactor core only to pull him back up with a tsunami that tossed him back into the hurricane, almost as if the natural water disasters were somehow human in someway.

"I give up! I give up! Let me down!" Kronybread and Sauron screamed at the same time.

"Should we accept that, Poseidon?" Aragorn asked.

Poseidon frowned. "Nah," he said. "I don't think so."

Kronybread and Sauron screeched in fury as they were tossed back and forth between the now three natural disasters in the main reactor room with the Ranger and the God watching them and laughing.

* * *

_The Hangar Bay, the Death Star…_

"I want my candy, you idiot!" Murtagh screamed stabbing Galbycakes and the King ran away with the crazy Murtagh after him. Keep candy away from Murtagh for a long period and you'll get someone that can very well tear the entire world apart looking for his candy.

"I don't have it," Galbycakes cried.

"Where is it?" Murtagh screamed.

"I don't know!"

"_Brisingr!_" A flash of fire appeared from Murtagh's palm before slamming into Galbycakes and sending him flying into a random ship in the hangar bay and the startled orcs that were stationed there leapt backwards.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Galbycakes yelled at them.

"_Brisingr!_" Murtagh shouted and the orcs were incinerated almost on the spot.

"I want my candy!" Murtagh screamed.

"I don't have it!" Galbycakes screamed back.

"You have it, you idiot! You took it from me so you have to have it! Where is it?" Murtagh yelled. We can all be pretty sure, right now, that Murtagh was on the brink of becoming insane like Anakin and Luke.

"Ah great, we don't need another insane person here," Galbycakes groaned.

"Give me my candy!"

"I don't have it!"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?" Murtagh's voice was heavy with sarcasm and he exchanged his sword for a gun filled with bee stingers. "What do you mean you don't know? Of course you know you idiot!"

Galbycakes yelled in pain as he was suddenly blasted by a bunch of bee stingers. "I ate it, okay?" he yelled.

"You ATE my candy? MY CANDY?" Murtagh screamed, putting away the bee stingers and leaping at Galbycakes before starting to beat the crap out of him including a number of DDT's, tombstones, last rides, body slams through random tables, and chock slams through ice.

Galbycakes was definitely going to need a doctor soon.

* * *

_The Sahara Desert…_

"Man it's hot out here," Blaze gasped pressing a button on her remote before taking a long drink of the glass of water that appeared in her hands.

"You're telling me," Dilectia breathed.

Both so-called enemies were lying side by side next to a sand dune with sweat dripping off of them and sizzling on the parched sand.

Dilectia glanced at Blaze. "Can I have a drink?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Blaze said handing her the glass of water and Dilectia took it before drinking it gratefully.

"We really should get back to the battle. Palpypie no doubt is watching us," Dilectia said.

Blaze snorted. "I doubt that but we may as well keep everyone entertained," she said. She got to her feet before igniting her silver lightsaber and leaping at Dilectia who ignited her magenta blade and the two of them fought, only to fall into yet another random vortex.

* * *

_Space, Above Coruscant…_

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are they retreating?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea. They are outnumbered so they could be retreating," Wolf replied.

"Probably," Morzan agreed.

_I think I may have finally broken through the shield, _Saphira called out silently.

_You think?_ Thorn echoed silently. _Don't you know?_

_Shut up, Thorn, Saphira did everything that she could, _Shurikan snapped angrily.

_Don't tell me to shut up, idiot! _Thorn snarled silently.

_Don't call me an idiot, pea brain._

_I am not a pea brain._

_Yeah you are._

_No I'm not._

_Yeah you are._

_No I'm not._

_Yeah you are._

_No I'm not._

_No you're not._

_Yeah I am._

_Ha._

_Damn it!_ Thorn took out his anger on squadron of reinforcement starfighters from the Death Star and completely obliterated a near legion of the fighters, dropping the numbers of the enemies considerably.

"Wow, get Thorn angry and he can very well win this battle on his own," Mara commented.

"Like yeah," Arya agreed.

"Fluffy's doing all right too," Percy called and Rose glanced over at the large starfighter the three-headed dog was flying as it continued to battle its way through the ranks of starfighters in front of them.

"Go Fluffy!" Legolas called out.

"Yeah, go Fluffy," Gandalf yelled.

"I haven't heard from you two in such a long time," Rose commented.

"Yeah, blame Gandalf. He was trying to blow up a starfighter with a spell but instead he put a silence spell over us so we weren't able to speak until he finally managed to counteract it," Legolas replied. "Sometimes Gandalf can be really stupid."

"I am NOT stupid!" Gandalf yelled.

"Sure you aren't," Legolas said.

If Rose could see Gandalf, she was pretty sure he was scowling angrily at that statement.

* * *

_Wellington Palace, London…_

"Get back here!" Dilectia shouted as Blaze leapt onto the roof of Wellington Palace and the lady of the Sith instantly leapt up after her. Blaze leapt backwards to avoid her magenta blade as Dilectia swung her lightsaber at her.

"Nah, you come and get me!" Blaze shouted leaping onto one of the towers of the palace and barely managing to avoid Dilectia. The two of them continued to battle back and forth almost as if they were dancing on the roof of Wellington Palace.

A moment later, Blaze tripped and went flying to the ground, her lightsaber, still activated, sliced through the east wall as she went down. Dilectia leapt after her, ignoring the giant crack in the palace, and the two of them clashed again.

Behind them, the east wall of the palace collapsed inwardly, instantly taking out the entire east wing of the historical landmark.

Dilectia and Blaze gazed at each other before looking at the ruined palace as London's police force hurried to the scene.

"Let's get out of here," Dilectia suggested.

"Race you to the next vortex," Blaze shouted taking off running.

"You're on," Dilectia shouted racing after Blaze.

* * *

_The Bridge, the Death Star…_

"Let go of me!" Palpypie screeched as Luke placed handcuffs on his ankles and tied him upside down to the roof of the Death Star's bridge.

"What do you say, son? A baseball bat or a hockey stick?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Why not a flaming machete like the one Blaze used to kill Eragon?" Luke suggested.

"Nah, too unoriginal."

"And a baseball bat and hockey stick _are _original?"

"You know what I mean." Anakin frowned as he paced while Palpypie spat out a number of curses at him. Luke joined his father in pacing; the two of them were deep in thought as Palpypie squirmed in his restraints.

"I've got it, Zeus's Master Bolt!" Luke said triumphantly.

Anakin grinned. "But would Zeus let us borrow it?" he wondered out loud.

Luke grinned before pulling Zeus's master bolt out of his pocket. "He let me _borrow_ it," he said.

"You didn't steal it did you?"

"Why would I do that, Father Dearest?"

"Stop being sarcastic!"

"Like father like son."

Anakin couldn't argue that point and he grinned before taking the master bolt from Luke and blasted Palpypie with a lightning bolt.

"OUCH!" Palpypie screeched in pain.

Anakin and Luke laughed as they continued to fire at Palpypie as the idiotic leader of the Dunderheads continued to squirm in his restraints.

"Dilectia! Where the hell are you?" he screeched into a comm.

"Paris, I think, why master?" Dilectia's voice sounded over the comm.

"Get back here this instant!"

"Can't, master, I'm a bit busy. Hey! Stop that! I thought we agreed no battling while we're talking on the comm."

"No, we agreed no battling while _I'm_ talking on the comm."

"That's so unfair!"

"Life's full of disappointments."

"Gee, say anything more like that and you could become a priestess."

"Now wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Me?"

"Get back here at once! I am your master, you will obey me!" Palpypie screeched in fury.

"What's that? Sorry, you're cutting out. I'll…back…ater," Dilectia said and then the comm went off and Palpypie snarled in anger and pain as Luke and Anakin continued to batter his body with lightning bolts.

"I surrender!" he screamed finally.

"Well it's about bloody time," Voldymuffin yelled from where he was clinging to the top of the main reactor core as Kronybread and Sauron were being tossed back and forth between two hurricanes.

"Call off the attack!" Anakin ordered.

Palpypie snarled in fury but did as he was told and in that instant the battle was over. Not that torturing Palpypie was. Oh that was far, FAR, from over.

Considering I still have a bone to pick with him, Palpypie's in for a bad day.

"Nooooooo!" Palpypie screamed.

* * *

_The Eiffel Tower, Paris…_

"How did I do?" Lynn asked curiously looking at Blaze who was leaning back against the windows of the top floor of the Eiffel Tower.

Blaze grinned at her co-host. "You were perfect. Palpypie believed everything you told him. It was great!"

Lynn laughed. "It was, wasn't it?" she agreed smiling.

Blaze laughed. "But man did we do a lot of damage? The people of Mustafar are trying to figure out how the river of lava froze over and the police up in London are looking for the culprit who caused the entire east wing of Wellington Palace to be destroyed."

"Hey, we had to make it convincing," Lynn pointed out lifting her cappuccino to her lips and taking a long drink.

"True that," Blaze agreed taking a bit out of her bar of chocolate candy.

"I wonder what Palpypie would do if he saw how his plan basically fell apart because of me?" Lynn commented.

Blaze laughed. "He'd probably be frothing at the mouth," she said.

"True that."

The two friends stood side by side watching the sun rise as they listened to the music of Palpypie being tortured by the stranger in the distant horizon.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that was the last part of my five part chapter**

**Darth: it was cool and it took you only two days to post it after part four**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Darth: damn it, where did she go?**

**Anakin: She and Lynn decided to go torture Palpypie with Luke and me**

**Darth: I'll join you**

**Anakin: (grins and pulls out master bolt)**

**Darth: (grins and pulls out Darksaber)**

**Blaze: (grins and pulls out chocolate laser)**

**Lynn: (grins and pulls out a bow and arrows)**

**Luke: (grins and pulls out ice laser)**

**Palpypie: NOOOOOOO! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and the next chapter shall come out as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon and I hope you liked this five-part chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49: Tap Dancing and Lemonade

**Blaze: YAY! MY DAD'S LAPTOP IS FINALLY UP AND RUNNING, WOOHOO!**

**Darth: coolieo**

**Anakin: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah it is**

**Anakin: soooooo?**

**Blaze: yeah, here's chapter 49 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer- all previous disclaimers apply**_

Chapter 49

Tap Dancing and Lemonade

_Palace of Theed, Naboo…_

Anakin could tell almost immediately that Blaze was hyper. The crazy authoress was quite literally bouncing off the walls and singing a song that Anakin didn't know. Anakin figured it was a song that she liked but he wasn't sure as to why Blaze was singing it. Then again, he wasn't sure why Blaze did anything, especially when she was bored.

"_Devour, devour, suffocate your own empire, devour, devour, it's your final hour, devour, devour, stolen like a foreign soul, devour, devour, what a way to go!_" Blaze saing happily as she leaped from rafter to rafter above Anakin's head.

"What's wrong with Blaze?" Murtagh asked as he took a bite of candy from the candy bag that his dad had made him.

"Stop eating that much candy, we already have one hyper person, we don't need another one," Morzan said taking the bag of candy away.

Murtagh scowled, ignited a blue lightsaber, stabbed his dad, grabbed the candy bag, handed the lightsaber back to Anakin and walked off.

"So that's what happened to it," Anakin exclaimed as he clipped the lightsaber to his belt.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward but didn't say anything in reply to that.

Insane Luke was gazing around, oblivious to everything that has been going on. "Ohhhhh, shiny!" he said happily as he spotted something shiny and he drifted off in the direction of the shiny thing.

Mara and Arya glanced at each other. "We'd better like go like after him," Arya said.

"Truly," Mara agreed and the two of them walked off to go after Luke.

* * *

_Hallways of the Palace of Theed…_

"Come here kitty," Eragon's Ghost called floating around the hallwaysw.

"What _did_ you put in his drink? He's a ghost! He can't have a cat," Brom said looking at Legolas.

The pretty-boy elf shrugged. "I thought it would be funny and I honestly don't remember, I think it was catnip though," he replied.

Aragorn walked over to join them with a serving tray on his hand and a pitcher of lemonade with three cups on the tray. "Gees, it took me forever to find and get these," the Ranger said scowling.

"Why didn't you just go to the kitchen?" Legolas asked taking the cup after it was filled.

Aragorn shrugged. "I couldn't find it," he said in reply as he looked at Eragon's Ghost and took his cup of lemonade.

"Where's my pretty little kitty? Come here my pretty little kitty cat," Eragon's Ghost called happily floating back and forth down the hallway.

"He is weird," Rose said walking over to join them.

"That's my son for you," Brom replied taking a sip of his lemonade before spitting it out and grimacing. "Yuck! It's sour!"

"Did you forget to put sugar in the lemonade?" Legolas asked looking at Aragorn.

Aragorn looked confused and he frowned. "Was I supposed to?" he asked.

Legolas sighed.

* * *

_Streets of Theed…_

"What in the world…?" Hermione said gazing at Galbycakes and Saruman who were tap dancing in the streets while holding a hat in each of their hands.

"That's so weird," Harry said.

"You're telling me," Ron ageed.

"Cut the chit-chat, Weasley, we still need to find Fluffy," Snape said narrowing his eyes.

"Where can he be?" Harry wondered out loud as he gazed around and tried to avoid looking at Saruman and Galbycakes.

"Try using a location spell, Potter," Snape suggested.

Harry nodded before pulling out a stick and glancing at it in confusion. "I don't think this is my wand," he said.

"You don't say," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Damn you lose your wand a lot," Ron commented.

Hermione glanced toward the palace at that moment. "There," she said pointing to the top of the palace were Fluffy was thinking he was King-Kong, his three heads held high.

"Well that was easy," Harry commented.

"You need to go find your wand, Potter," Snape said.

"But…"

"No 'buts', go find your wand and no side trips!"

"Fine!"

* * *

_In the Dunderhead's Conference Room…_

"Where's Galbycakes and Saruman?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost asked.

"Tap dancing for money," Palpypie replied.

"Really? Why in the world would they be doing that? I always knew Saruman was an idiot but I didn't think he would stop that low," Sauron commented.

"We're talking about Saruman," Kronybread commented.

"And Galbycakes, they're more stupid than cork," Voldymuffin agreed.

"And cork doesn't have a brain as it is," Wormtongue commented.

"Shut up, Wormtongue, no one was talking to you," Sauron snapped.

Wormtongue scowled at the dark lord but Sauron just glared at him and the coward instantly ran off to hide in a nearby hole.

"By the way, has anyone seen Durizzle?" Palpypie asked.

"He hasn't been seen since we captured Anakin, Murtagh, Poseidon and Aragorn. Remember? Dilectia tossed him into that hole and we never retrieved him when those idiots Blaze and Nemesis appeared and freed those four," Kronybread replied.

Nemesis suddenly popped up. "I'm not an idiot," she snapped stabbing Kronybread with her pitchfork before disappearing into thin air.

"Stupid Nemesis," the Titan growled angrily.

Wolf popped up, Force pushed Kronybread into a hole filled with super glue and Durizzle and disappeared again.

"Help!" Kronybread yelled.

"Well it's about time someone decided to come and help me," Durizzle complained as Sauron ordered the orcs to help the two of them out of the super glue filled hole. Durizzle shuddered before walking off and Palpypie glanced after him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To take a shower and get some lemonade," Durizzle replied.

"Mmmm, lemonade. That actually sounds good rihgt about now," Voldymuffin commented.

"You there!" Palpypie shouted to a random stormtrooper.

"Yes sir?" the Stormtrooper said saluting.

"Go and get us some lemonade and hurry before Voldymuffin kills off too many of your legion," Palpypie ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Stormtrooper said before he turned around and ran off, with his armor, it made it all the more harder but he was trying.

* * *

_At a Random Pie Shop…_

Nemesis walked into the pie shop with Wolf just behind her and she gazed around, her eyes widening as she examined all the pies in the place. "Wow," she breathed.

"That's a lot of pies," Wolf agreed her eyes were also huge.

"What can I do for you?" the waitress asked as Nemesis and Wolf took a seat.

"I want some lemonade and a rhubarb pie," Nemesis said without even bothering looking at the menu.

"I'll have the same except a blueberry pie," Wolf replied handing the menu to the waitress who nodded and took the two menus before walking back toward the kitchen.

* * *

_Outside the Dunderhead's Conference Room…_

Qui-Gon and Yoda snuck outside the conference room, their eyes narrowed as they gazed through the windows of the conference room, Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan were flying somewhere above them, mostly liking struggling to restrain themselves from wrecking havoc.

"What to do?" Qui-Gon murmured.

"Bored I am, nothing to do there is. Borrow Blaze's remote I did though," Yoda said flipping the blue-silver remote around in his small hands.

Qui-Gon grinned. "Let's see what this button does," he said pointing to the blue button and Yoda nodded before pressing the blue button. A loud explosion sounded and the conference room caved in only to be rebuilt and Palpypie was gazing around with shock in his eyes.

"What in the world just happened?" He exclaimed so loudly that Qui-Gon and Yoda could hear him.

The replies were lost as Yoda pressed another button and a series of explosions started sounding all over the place, causing the entire building that contained the conference room to rock back and forth rapidly.

"You know, creating explosions certainly makes someone thirsty, why don't we go find some lemonade, my old friend?" Qui-Gon suggested.

Yoda grinned. "Read my mind you did, Qui-Gon," he said and the two of them walked off to go find some lemonade but not before causing another explosion to shake the entire building where the Dunderheads were located.

* * *

_Starbucks…_

The stranger narrowed his eyes as he leaned back in his seat and took a dip sip of his cappuccino. "Ah, that's good coffee," he said happily.

"Coffee's good," Sam agreed also taking a drink of his coffee.

"Especially with a dash of hazelnut," Frodo agreed.

"Party time!" Gandalf slurred happily starting to dance on the tabletop of the Starbucks café.

"All right, who put ale in Gandalf's coffee?" Frodo demanded glaring at the stranger and Sam.

"Part of life," the stranger replied.

"That makes no sense you know that, don't you?" Sam asked looking at the stranger with narrowed eyes.

The stranger just shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "What's the big deal about putting ale in Gandalf's coffee?" he asked.

"We've been trying to get him to quit," Frodo replied.

"Why?"

"Woohoo! I feel like dancing," Gandalf slurred happily as he began to tap dance on the counter while everyone in the random Starbucks on Naboo stared at the wizard with surprise in their eyes.

"That's why," Sam said.

"Who knew Gandalf could be such a bad dancer," the stranger commented.

"You're telling me," Frodo agreed.

* * *

_Skies Above Theed…_

_I feel like burning something,_ Thorn complained silently.

_Blaze said you can't, Thorn, so don't even think about it,_ Saphira snapped silently.

_But…?_

_No Thorn!_

_Why not?_

_Because I told you so now shut it!_

_You can't tell me what to do,_ Thorn snapped angrily.

_She can't but I can, I'm older than both of you after all,_ Shurikan snapped.

_You're older than dirt, Shurikan, so you have no real authority,_ Thorn snapped silently.

_I am not older than dirt, Thorn, even though I'm sure Galbycakes is,_ Shurikan replied.

_He wouldn't be too happy if he heard you say that, you know that, don't you, Shurikan?_ Saphira asked silently.

_I know but, frankly, I don't care what that bald idiot thinks,_ Shurikan replied.

Thorn was happily setting fire to the swamp country where the Gungans were living and Saphira and Shurikan growled angrily before both of them flew rapidly at Thorn who, with a startled growl of fear, flew off rapidly with the blue and black dragons right after him.

* * *

_Throne Room of Theed…_

"For some reason I feel like dancing," Percy said starting to tap dance while Annabeth and Poseidon gazed at him with surprise in their eyes. They were each drinking a cup of lemonade, newly made because Aragorn ruined the last batch, and, as Percy danced, they completely forgot about their drink.

"Wow, he's good," Annabeth breathed.

"That's my son," Poseidon said smiling.

"He is really good at tap dancing but he won't be able to beat me in a contest," Mace declared.

"I'll take you up on that challenge, Mace," Percy declared.

"You're on!" Mace yelled back.

"Tap dancing competition," Blaze shouted happily.

"Competition? Where?" Nemesis said popping up out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of Luke, Mara and Arya who had walked over to join them from a nearby hallway.

"Percy and Mace are going to have a tap dancing competition," Anakin explained.

"Cool, what are the prizes?" Wolf asked also popping up out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of Murtagh, Morzan and Legolas.

"Where's my kitty?" Eragon's Ghost yelled as he floated into the room and gazed around, his eyes were dreamy and Blaze couldn't help but glance at Legolas.

"Did you put catnip in his food again, Legolas?" she asked.

Legolas widened his eyes innocently. "Me?" he said.

"Yes you!"

"I want my kitty!" Eragon's Ghost yelled before he floated out of the room to continue the search for the kitty no one knew he had.

"Weirdo," Mara muttered.

"You're like telling me," Arya agreed.

"The prizes are…" Blaze frowned. "All right, the winner will get a date with Arya."

"Wait a like minute! Don't I like get a like say in like this?" Arya complained.

Blaze smiled. "Don't worry, I'll give you a tazar and mace just in case," she said.

"Like cool," Arya said.

"And the loser will have to drink at least five cups of Aragorn's bad lemonade," Blaze said.

"I forgot the sugar so sue me," Aragorn snapped.

"I would if I could but I don't see the point," Legolas said.

Aragorn glared at him. "Shut up, pretty boy," he snapped.

"What did you just call me?" Legolas demanded.

"Pretty boy, what's it to you, pretty boy?"

Legolas pulled his bow out and notched an arrow before shooting Aragorn who quickly dodged and the two of them immediately disappeared down the hallway with swords, arrows, daggers, sugar staffs and chocolate knives in their hands.

"Let the competition begin," Nemesis shouted completely ignoring the two fighting people and banging the gong that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Percy began to tap dance rapidly across the throne room's floor, he put break dancing and hip hop moves into his tap dancing and everyone was lost in the blur that was Percy's feet. When Percy came to a stop, it was to thunderous applause that seemed to shake the entire throne room.

"Macy's turn," Wolf called.

"My name's NOT Macy!" Mace yelled as he walked onto the dance floor.

"Sure it isn't."

Mace scowled angrily before he started tap dance but his moves were so bad that Blaze suddenly disappeared and reappeared with the X button that was on the judge's desk in the show _America's Got Talent_ before she pressed the button and a loud _buzz_ sounded. "Epic fail," Blaze shouted. "Percy wins."

"Yes!" Percy shouted happily. He paused for a moment before adding, "Can I go out with Annabeth instead of Arya?"

"Sure thing," Blaze replied. Percy smiled before he and Annabeth disappeared to go on their date.

"Here's the lemonade you need to drink now," Nemesis said walking over to Mace before handing him the serving tray.

Mace scowled angrily but took the serving tray and started to drink it, grimacing and nearly spitting the sour drink out of his mouth. "That's disgusting," he said angrily.

Wolf smirked. "That's kind of funny," she admitted.

"Yeah it is," Nemesis agreed.

Blaze smiled before pressing a button on her remote and a huge cherry pie appeared in the center of the throne room. "Yay! Pie!" she shouted before starting to eat the pie.

"Pie!" Nemesis yelled happily pulling out a large fork and starting to eat the pie.

Wolf smiled before she pulled out a large fork. "Pie!" She shouted starting to eat the pie.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 49**

**Darth: that's cool (goes off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: yay! (Walks off to Dairy Queen)**

**Anakin: I guess I have to end this thing**

**Obi-Wan: I guess so**

**Harry: Have you two seen my wand?**

**Anakin: (shakes his head)**

**Obi-Wan: (shakes his head)**

**Harry: damn it (goes off to find his wand)**

**Anakin: (sighs) please review and Blaze will post chapter 50 as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it will be anytime soon.**


	50. Chapter 50: Watermelon War

**Blaze: cool, new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: so…**

**Darth: you're such a weirdo**

**Blaze: yeah, I know**

**Anakin: are you going to start this chapter or not?**

**Blaze: fine, here's chapter 50 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer- all previous disclaimers apply**_

Chapter 50

Watermelon War

_Outside of the Palace of Theed…_

"Fluffy? Come down here, Fluffy," Harry called up at the three-headed dog that was perched at the top of the palace of Theed. Snape, Hermione, and Ron were at his side, gazing up at the three-headed dog who growled angrily at them before shaking all three of his heads.

"Gee, that dog is stubborn," Hermione muttered.

"Who does he think he is? King Kong?" Ron said narrowing his eyes against the glare of the Naboo sun as he gazed up at Fluffy.

"That dog is weird. I never understood why Dumbledore kept him," Snape muttered.

"Perhaps he liked weird dogs," Harry suggested.

Fluffy growled angrily before leaping down from the palace and running off, trampling anyone and anything that wasn't smart enough to get out of his way. The tap dancing Galbycakes and Saruman just happened to be one of those not smart enough to get out of Fluffy's way.

"Ah come on! I was only tap dancing," Galbycakes complained, he was surprisingly unharmed.

"That guy is weird," Hermione muttered.

"We're talking about a guy that Blaze loves to torture so it makes sense that he is still alive," Ron pointed out.

Harry walked over to join them with a piece of watermelon in his hands. Snape glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "For one, when did you leave? And for another, where the bloody hell did you get a piece of watermelon, Potter?" he asked.

Harry smiled happily. "Over there," he replied, pointing to a watermelon store that was as big as Wal-Mart.

At that moment, Fluffy came running back, ran into the Wal-Mart sized watermelon store and came back out with a huge watermelon in his jaws. He swallowed the watermelon whole before yowling happily and running off again.

"Hey, that dog needs to pay for that," the clerk said running out of the store.

Snape glanced at Harry. "It's your turn to pay, Potter," he said before walking off.

"Professor Snape is right about that, Harry," Hermione said also walking off.

Ron took Harry's watermelon. "Laters," he said before he ran off and Harry scowled angrily at him.

* * *

_Throne Room of Theed…_

"I'm so bored," Blaze muttered pacing back and forth in front of the many characters that were gathered around the throne room.

"You're always bored," Obi-Wan said.

"That's true," Anakin agreed.

Blaze smirked before she pressed a button on her remote and a huge basket filled with cut watermelons appeared in front of her. "Watermelon war!" she screamed.

"I'm on your side," Anakin said quickly.

Blaze laughed before she picked up a watermelon and tossed it at Obi-Wan who immediately ducked out of the way and the watermelon hit Mace square in the chest, sending the dark skinned Jedi flying into a pool of Jell-O. Mace scowled angrily as he struggled to get to his feet in the slippery Jell-O.

"That does it," he said angrily diving forward and grabbing a watermelon before tossing it at Blaze who quickly dodged out of the way and the watermelon flew through Eragon's Ghost and straight into Murtagh.

"Hey!" Murtagh complained, picking up a random watermelon and tossing it at Mace who dodged and the watermelon flew across the sky before slamming into both Legolas and Gandalf, sending them flying to the ground.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Aragorn laughed before he scowled as Murtagh hit him with a watermelon. "That was so uncool, dude."

"Dude?" Frodo echoed, his eyes wide.

Aragorn shrugged. "I like the way teenagers talk these days," he replied.

Frodo sighed before he fell flat on his stomach as Anakin tossed a watermelon at him and it sailed over his head before hitting Sam. "That was mean," Sam protested glaring at both Frodo and Anakin, the latter of which was laughing his head off.

Frodo picked up a random watermelon before tossing it at Anakin who managed to duck out of the way and it slammed into Blaze, sending her flying. Anakin whistled sharply. "You're in trouble, Frodo," he said.

Sure enough, Blaze, scowling angrily, pressed a button on her remote and Frodo was tossed into a huge hole filled with watermelon juice, Jell-O, honey and bees. "OWWWWW!" Frodo yelled struggling to escape the bees even though he was covered with honey.

Brom glanced into the hole. "You all right?" he asked cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Frodo yelled picking up a bunch of Jell-O in his hands before tossing it at Brom. Brom dodged out of the way, laughing, but slipped on the Jell-O that landed on the edge of the hole and he slipped before falling into the hole, landing on Frodo.

"Get off of me, you old man," Frodo yelled pushing Brom off of him.

"Who are you calling old?" Brom snapped.

Blaze laughed before ducking as Insane Luke tossed a watermelon at her and it sailed over her head before slamming into Poseidon. Poseidon scowled before picking up two watermelons and tossed them back at Insane Luke but Luke dodged and the watermelons hit Mara and Arya respectively.

"Like oh my like God! I like got some in my like hair!" Arya cried touching her hair that was now red from the watermelon juice.

"Hahahahahaha," Mara laughed before scowling as Percy tossed a watermelon at her. She picked up a melon before tossing it at Percy who dodged and it sailed straight into Annabeth.

"That does it," Annabeth said slicing a watermelon into ten pieces with her dagger before tossing the ten pieces at Mara who quickly dodged.

All ten pieces flew and hit Obi-Wan, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Morzan, Thorn, Aragorn, Shurikan, Mace, and Saphira respectively. Thorn, Shurikan and Saphira were less than pleased and they immediately flew into the battle, bombarding everyone with watermelons from the sky above.

"No like fair, that's like cheating," Arya cried looking at Blaze who shrugged.

"Not in my rule book, it isn't," she said.

Arya scowled before tossing a watermelon at Blaze and she dodged out of the way and the melon slammed into Anakin who scowled. "Hey!" he protested grabbing a watermelon and tossing it at Arya.

"I'll protect you, Ary!" Eragon's Ghost cried rushing forward to stand in front of Arya but he sort of forgot he was a ghost and the watermelon sailed through him before slamming into Arya, sending her flying to the ground.

"Curse you, ghost body!" Eragon's Ghost yelled into thin air.

* * *

_The Dunderhead's Conference Room, or What's Left of it That is…_

Palpypie glared at the sky. "Stupid Blaze," he growled angrily as he struggled to climb out of the rubble that was once his conference room.

"I don't think that was Blaze," Dooky the Friendly Ghost said. He was the only who escaped the collapse of the conference room because he was a stupid girly little ghost.

"I'm NOT a stupid girly little ghost!" Dooky screamed angrily.

You sure look like it.

"Damn it, I thought for sure that we were done with the stupid narrator," Kronybread growled angrily.

You didn't think I would stay away from torturing you, did you? If you did, you're even more stupid than I had originally thought. I just took a break the last chapter to work on my school work.

"You're so stupid, it's a miracle you actually got into a school," Voldymuffin sneered.

He called me stupid. Did you hear him call me stupid? I'm going to roast him alive over a fire and then toss him into the river of lava on Mustafar before tossing him into the depths of space!

Blaze popped up. "No dad," she said.

But…?

"No dad!"

Please?

Blaze sighed. "Fine," she growled before disappearing.

Ah yes, I'm going to have some fun.

The stranger popped up at Voldymuffin's side before grabbing him by his cloak, hog-tying him and slowly roasted him over a fire. When he was nicely toasted, he was then tossed into the river of lava on Mustafar before tossed into the depths of space.

Mesa don't wanna give up narrating.

You're gonna have to.

But why? Mesa wanna stay.

Do you want Blaze to kill you?

No.

Then I suggest you leave.

Fine.

Nemesis popped up. "Blaze won't kill him but I will," she said stabbing Jar-Jar with her pitchfork before hogtying him, slamming a watermelon on his head, dragging him through the corridors of the demolished building and tossing him into a hole filled with piranhas who, apparently, loved watermelon.

"Hep!" Jar-Jar yelled.

Nemesis laughed. "Not likely," she said.

"Um, wasn't it our point of view?" Sauron asked.

"Yeah it was but you all know Blaze," Palpypie replied with a shrug.

"That's true."

Galbycakes and Saruman walked into the demolished building and Palpypie noticed they were both covered with huge paw prints and claw marks.

"What happened to you?" he asked curiously.

"Fluffy happened, that's what," Saruman growled placing the hat he was carrying on the table and Galbycakes did the same.

"What are you talking about?" Dooky asked curiously.

Saruman glared at his identical twin, "He's NOT my identical twin," and snapped out a bunch of curses. "Fluffy came rampaging down the streets of Theed twice and trampled Galbycakes, er I mean Galbatorix, and I each time," he said.

"Why didn't you leapt out of the way?" Sauron asked.

Saruman blinked. "Was I supposed to?" he asked.

Sauron sighed.

* * *

_Back With the Participants of the Watermelon War…_

"Get like back like here, you like idiot," Arya screamed grabbing a watermelon and chasing after Anakin who was laughing and running at the same time.

"Anakin, watch out for that…" Obi-Wan began.

Anakin didn't hear him and ran right into a metal pole that had appeared out of nowhere.

"…Pole," Obi-Wan muttered.

Arya laughed happily before slamming the watermelon on Anakin's head.

Anakin scowled before using the Force to toss a watermelon at Arya but Arya dodged and the watermelon sailed over her head before slamming into Obi-Wan.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan protested grabbing a watermelon and tossing it at Anakin who rolled to the side and the watermelon rolled across the clearing before knocking Aragorn, Legolas, Brom and Murtagh to the ground. Brom had somehow escaped the hole that he and Frodo had been stuck in earlier.

"Strike!" Blaze yelled happily before she, too, rolled a big watermelon across the room and it rolled straight toward Mace, Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Gandalf. Qui-Gon and Yoda were smart enough to leap out of the way but the watermelon tripped Gandalf and Mace and sent them flying.

Mace scowled angrily before leaping to his feet, grabbing a watermelon and tossing it at Blaze who easily deflected it with her remote and it flew at Gandalf, who dodged and the watermelon flew right into Mace's Mustang.

Mace stared dumbfounded before he scowled angrily. "That was MY Mustang!" he yelled picking up three watermelons and tossing all three of them at Blaze who easily deflected them and they all hit Gandalf, sending him flying into Saphira, Thorn, and Shurikan.

_Stupid wizard,_ Shurikan growled silently before he picked Gandalf up with his teeth, flew out of the throne room and dropped the wizard into the lake surrounding Theed.

"Help!" Gandalf yelled.

"I thought you knew how to swim," Aragorn said raising an eyebrow.

Gandalf glared daggers at Aragorn.

Legolas laughed.

* * *

_At a Random Starbucks…_

"And I'll have a frappuccino with a dash of hazelnut and a big chocolate chip cookie," the stranger said to the clerk behind the counter.

Nemesis and Wolf walked into the Starbucks behind the stranger before waiting in line as the stranger grabbed his stuff and walked off to a table. Nemesis glanced at Wolf. "Isn't the stranger supposed to be narrating this story?" she asked.

"I guess he's taking a break," Wolf replied with a shrug as she placed her order for a cappuccino and Nemesis did the same.

"Then who's narrating the story?" Nemesis asked as the two of them grabbed their drinks and walked over to a table at the other end of the café.

"Who knows?" Wolf replied.

The stranger glanced over at them. "Padmé is," he said.

"I thought Blaze didn't like narrators," Nemesis protested.

"She hurts Padmé, I take away her candy," the stranger replied.

Wolf shuddered. "A Blaze without candy, what a nightmare," she commented.

"I sure hope we don't have to see that day come," Nemesis commented.

"So do I," Wolf agreed.

* * *

_Back at the Watermelon War…_

Mace was in a random tank, filling the cannon with watermelons and blasting at everyone and Blaze and Anakin were in a speeder equipped with a cannon and doing the same thing. The three dragons had decided they had enough of being blasted by watermelons and flew off to wash themselves in the lake.

Qui-Gon and Yoda were hiding out on the _Executor_ with Murtagh, Poseidon, Percy, and Legolas and all of them were watching the watermelon war from a huge, flatscreen holovision TV. "Gee, looks like it's getting worse it does," Yoda commented.

"You're telling me," Murtagh agreed.

"I wonder when it will end," Poseidon said examining the battle.

"Probably not anytime soon," Percy said and Legolas nodded his agreement.

Meanwhile, Mace and Blaze were still blasting each other with watermelons and Arya, Brom, Morzan and Mara were getting tired of having to dance around to keep from getting hit by the watermelons. "What are like we like supposed to like do?" Arya asked.

"God, that valley girl speech is starting to get on my nerves," Mara complained.

"But that's like the way I like speak," Arya protested.

Mara just rolled her eyes skyward.

"We can always tell Blaze to stop, we are older than her after all," Morzan said.

Mara snorted. "Telling Blaze to stop is like telling the stranger to go without a cappuccino for three days," she muttered.

"I wouldn't want to see the stranger without a cappuccino after three days," Brom said shuddering as he leapt out of the way to avoid a flying watermelon.

"I wouldn't want to see Blaze get angry because someone decided to tell her to stop," Mara said.

"Neither would like I," Arya said.

"You are such a weirdo," Mara muttered.

"You're telling me," Brom said.

Apparently Blaze was getting tired because a moment later the tank and the speeder disappeared and Blaze and Mace were meeting in the middle of the battleground. "Truce?" Blaze asked, stretching out a hand.

"Truce," Mace agreed shaking Blaze's hand.

Anakin sighed. "Thank the Force," he said.

"Who wants to go bomb Palpypie and the other idiotic dunderheads with watermelons?" Blaze asked.

Anakin grinned. "You read my mind," he said.

* * *

_With the Dunderheads…_

"We need to come up with a plan for revenge," Palpypie declared.

"How long have we been trying to get revenge?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost asked.

"I don't know, three years? Two years? A millennium?" Galbycakes asked.

"I wouldn't know, I thought you knew."

"Why would I know? I was asking you."

"And I was asking you."

"I'm a pretty bunny rabbit," Durizzle cried happily starting to dance around singing, "I'm a pretty bunny rabbit" over and over again.

Sauron sighed. "Why am I surrounded by such idiots?" he mourned gazing up at the sky above his head as the makeshift conference room had no roof.

Galbycakes glanced at the Shade. "Um, who put catnip in Durizzle's food again?" he asked.

Everyone pointed to Saruman who frowned. "I didn't do it," he protested.

"Then what's this, master?" Wormtongue asked pulling out a bag filled with catnip.

"Stupid, I told you not to do that," Saruman yelled at his servant before pushing Wormtongue into a hole and sealing the hole with a huge rock.

"I'm sorry, master," Wormtongue cried but Saruman just ignored him.

"I'm a pretty bunny rabbit," Durizzle sang happily dancing back and forth across the makeshift conference room.

At that moment, a group of speeders appeared above the conference room. "Here's a gift for you, you dunderheads," Blaze shouted happily and a swarm of at least three thousand watermelons fell from the speeders before falling onto the dunderheads, immediately burying them in watermelon and watermelon juice. Blaze and the rest of the Revolutionaries, laughing, flew away even as the Dunderheads tossed curses after them.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 50**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: so…I don't know how long this story is going to be, it's probably going to have a lot of chapters though**

**Darth: that's cool, approx how many?**

**Blaze: 569**

**Darth: ha, I doubt that, you don't have **_**that**_** many ideas**

**Blaze: (shrugs) that's true, please review and I'll post chapter 51 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt I will be able to update anytime soon.**


	51. Chapter 51: Flare Guns and Licorice

****

Blaze: yay! New Chapter

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, I know right**

**Darth: huh?**

**Blaze: it's awesome dude**

**Darth: that's it, no more hanging out with Durizzle and Aragorn**

**Blaze: why man?**

**Darth: or Anakin**

**Blaze: you can't stop me, here's chapter 51 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Cops, licorice, wine coolers, Barbie, MySpace, Legolas being Barbie (Wolf owns that idea) and The Chronicles of Narnia and all the previous disclaimers apply**_

Chapter 51

Flare Guns and Licorice

_Coruscant…_

"Ummmm, when did we get here?" Anakin asked curiously gazing around as Blaze, Wolf, and Nemesis, the three co-authors were eating licorice while Rose was on vacation in the Bahamas. The rest of the characters were just watching them while having private conversations with one another.

"I am like so like mad at like you," Arya yelled at Eragon's Ghost.

"What did I do, Ary?" Eragon's Ghost protested.

"You like did like not like stop that like watermelon from like hitting like me. It is like going to like take me like forever to like get this like watermelon juice like out of like my hair," Arya cried.

"Stop that chattering will you, you are getting on my nerves with your valley girl speech," Murtagh yelled slamming a plunger he stole from Wolf's house on Arya's head.

"Like ow!" Arya cried.

"How dare you?" Eragon's Ghost screamed at his brother.

"Hey, that's my plunger," Wolf protested.

"Sorry," Murtagh said.

Aragorn and Legolas were watching as Gandalf and Ron had a spell contest and Harry was trying to catch Fluffy who had taken his wand, that he finally found in a cave in a volcano on Mustafar, away from him. "Damn it, dog, get back here. I got burned trying to get my god forsaken wand back!" Harry yelled chasing after Fluffy.

"Now you know how I feel," Anakin muttered.

"That is really getting old father," Insane Luke pointed out.

"So is you being insane."

"You're insane too," Luke pointed out.

Anakin grinned. "That's true," he said. "Wanna go break into Palpatine's office and take his liquor?" he asked curiously.

Luke grinned. "Let's go," he said before he and Anakin leapt into a random speeder, flew through the window of the Senate Apartment Complex and flew rapidly toward the Senate building.

"Uh oh," Obi-Wan said. "We'd better go stop them. Two insane Jedi is bad enough."

"Yes, worse insane drunk Jedi will be," Yoda agreed.

"Why don't we go try to prevent them from getting too drunk?" Qui-Gon suggested.

"Good idea," Obi-Wan said. He, Qui-Gon and Yoda immediately hitched a ride on a speeder, flew through the hole in the window that Anakin and Luke had created before flying rapidly toward the Senate Building.

Annabeth and Percy were using Jar-Jar as target practice while Nemesis was occasionally tossing sharp sticks toward Jar-Jar. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Jar-Jar screamed. "Stop it. Hep, mesa need hep!"

Nemesis laughed. "Yeah, that is not likely to happen," she said.

Wolf laughed before she picked up a pack of CDs and tossed them rapidly at Jar-Jar who cried in pain as the CDs cut through the Gungans skin. "Ow!" Jar-Jar cried before he turned around and ran away as fast as he possibly could.

Nemesis laughed. "That was good, Wolf," she said.

"Thanks," Wolf replied.

The stranger popped up suddenly before stalking forward, grabbing Wolf's plunger, slamming it into Aragorn's face before pushing the Ranger into Poseidon and stalking off.

"What's the matter with him?" Mara asked.

"He hasn't had a cappuccino in three days," Blaze replied.

"Uh oh."

"You're telling me."

* * *

_The Senate Building, Coruscant…_

"All right, you distract Palpypie with this and I'll sneak inside," Anakin whispered handing Luke a flare gun.

"Where did you get this?" Luke asked curiously.

Anakin shrugged. "I stole it from Wolf when she wasn't looking," he replied. "All right, let's go."

Luke grinned before pressing the door release button and poking his head into the office. "Hey Palpypie Sissyface," he shouted before pointing the flare gun at Palpypie and pressing the trigger. The flare shot across the desk, barely missing Palpypie who leapt to the side to avoid it, and slammed into the window of the office.

"Watch where you fire that thing, you damn idiot," Palpypie screeched.

"Don't cuss, Palpypie Sissyface," Luke chided him.

"Damn isn't that bad of a cuss word, you dumbbutt," Palpypie sneered lashing out with his Sith lightning but Luke just laughed and danced aside to avoid it.

"That Luke is getting on my nerves," Voldymuffin growled angrily getting to his feet.

"You're telling me," Galbycakes agreed also getting to his feet.

"Can I kill him?" Kronybread asked.

"Try it," Luke invited them. "Or are you as big of a dunderhead as I usually have to face?" He pulled the trigger of the flare gun and the flare shot across the office before slamming into Sauron who scowled angrily as he leapt backwards.

"Get that idiot," Palpypie screeched in fury leaping to his feet, igniting his lightsaber and running after Luke who, laughing, turned around before running. Voldymuffin, Galbycakes, Kronybread, Sauron and Saruman just behind him but Voldymuffin tripped and caused the other four dark lords to go tripping and rolling down the hallway, screaming curses as they went.

"Idiot," Anakin whispered under his breath before he slipped into the office and gazed around, his eyes narrowed. "Now where is Palpypie's liquor cabinet?" he murmured before he began searching.

He immediately found a wine cooler and he scowled when he saw that the cooler had a lock on it. Anakin ignited his lightsaber before slicing through the lock and opening it up to reveal eight bottles of red wine. He grinned before grabbing the wine bottles and pulling them out of the cooler.

A moment later the door slide open and Luke hurried inside before closing the door and locking it behind them. "Ha, I lost those idiots in the amphitheater," he said jogging over to join them.

Anakin grinned. "Those dunderheads could get lost in a paper bag that was put over their head," he said. He frowned before adding, "What happened to the flare gun I gave you?"

Luke grinned.

* * *

_The Amphitheater, the Senate Building, Coruscant…_

"Where did that damn idiot go?" Palpypie screamed gazing around rapidly with fury in his ugly eyes. "And I DON'T HAVE UGLY EYES."

Yeah you do. I mean come on. Yellow? Couldn't you so called evil dunderheads come up with a different color than yellow. I mean come on, there are plenty of colors on the visible color spectrum. What about purple? No, wait, that's Mace's lightsaber color. There's green, no, that's Qui-Gon's lightsaber color. Hmmm? What about brown? No, that's Padmé's eye color. Pink? Yeah, that would do. You are a feminine B word after all.

"I am not a feminine b&%$!" Palpypie screamed. He paused for a moment before adding, "Why in the world did Blaze block out those letters? She never did that be…OW!" Palpypie screeched in pain as a flare hit him in the butt.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda laughed gleefully before blasting Palpypie with the flare gun and, a moment later, a large DX was burned into Palpypie's butt.

"OWWWWWW!" Palpypie screamed angrily.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda laughed gleefully.

"Damn that idiot Yoda. Where the bloody hell did he get a flare gun?" Voldymuffin yelled.

"Luke gave it to him," Qui-Gon replied before he pulled out a long piece of licorice, smiled, and glanced up. "Thanks, Wolf!"

A moment later, Wolf appeared at Qui-Gon's side with a long piece of licorice in her hands. "No problem, Qui-Gon," she said. She and Qui-Gon grinned at each other before they leapt at Voldymuffin and began whipping him with their long licorice whips.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Voldymuffin yelled as he attempted to avoid Wolf and Qui-Gon's licorice whips.

* * *

_A Random Cantina, Coruscant…_

"Woohoo!" Luke yelled happily. "Did you know that Palpypie is so fat that when he fell, the entire planet shook from the impact?"

"Did you know that Palpypie is so ugly that the moons ran away from him?" Anakin said happily.

"Did you know that Palpypie is so fat that when he fell down, he caused the entire planet to shift out of orbit?" Luke said smiling.

"How many Palpypies does it take to spin a planet?" Anakin called.

"How many?" A random customer in the cantina called out in a slurring voice.

"Zero, Palpypie's not that intelligent."

The entire cantina roared with laughter and Luke and Anakin laughed alongside them. A moment later, the holographic image of Palpypie appeared before them. "Where the heck are you, you dumb idiots? You raided my wine cooler and now I am all out of wine and my butt is HURTING you idiots!" Palpypie screamed at them.

Anakin and Luke glanced at each other, looked at Palpypie, looked back at each other, smiled and picked up a basket of darts and started tossing darts at Palpypie, who suddenly appeared not in the hologram.

"How in the world…ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Palpypie yelled as Anakin and Luke continued to toss darts at each other.

"Hey, give me some darts. I wanna help," a random customer shouted.

"Yeah, me too," another customer shouted as well.

"Me too," another customer called smiling happily.

"Come along, there are plenty of darts for everyone," Luke slurred happily.

"Yay!" the customers shouted happily grabbing a bunch of darts in their hands and started tossing them happily at Palpypie.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Palpypie yelled.

* * *

_Streets of Coruscant…_

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to be driving with your feet while eating candy, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry grinned as he took another bite of his licorice as he guided the speeder with his feet. "I don't know but it sure is fun," he replied.

"You're going to end up crashing this speeder, Potter," Snape growled and Fluffy, who somehow managed to fit in the backseat of the speeder, though he was squashing Snape and Ron, growled in agreement.

Harry laughed before taking another bite of his licorice and the ship suddenly turned in a complete circle before diving downward at a ninety degree angle and nearly crashing into a street before it pulled up again.

"Sorry!" Harry cried putting his licorice in his teeth as he grabbed the controls with his hands.

"You're going to get us all killed, Potter," Snape yelled angrily.

"Tough!" Harry shouted. "Maybe I don't like you."

"_Stupidfy!_" Hermione shouted casting the spell with her wand. When Harry was unable to fly the speeder anymore, Hermione pulled Harry into the passenger's seat, causing the speeder to spin before she finally grabbed the speeder's controls and started flying rapidly.

Suddenly she heard the sound of sirens behind her and she glanced over her shoulder as many flying security speeders flew rapidly after them. "Great, this is like an episode of _Cops_," she muttered.

"You're telling me," Ron agreed stealing Harry's licorice and starting to eat it as Hermione skillfully tried to evade the security forces flying rapidly after her.

* * *

_Senate Apartment Complex…_

"Hey, look, a high speed chase is on TV," Murtagh called flicking on the TV before turning up the volume.

"Really? Cool, let's watch," Percy said smiling happily as he sat down beside Annabeth, who was also eating a piece of licorice just as Wolf popped up.

"Wait a minute, what in the world…? Who the heck raided my licorice supply?" Wolf demanded before she turned to glare at Blaze who hid the pack of licorice behind her back before widening her eyes innocently.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked innocently.

"Did you give Frodo licorice, Blaze?" Aragorn demanded.

"Yeah, why?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

"Woohoo!" Frodo yelled rolling down a bunch of stairs that had appeared out of nowhere before landing in a pile of licorice. "YAY FOR CANDY! LICORICE IS SO DELICIOUS! I WANNA EAT IT ALL THE TIME! YAY!"

"That's why," Aragorn said dryly.

"What in the world are stairs doing in the middle of an apartment?" Mace protested from where he was sitting on the hood of his Mustang.

"How in the world were you able to fit a Mustang in the apartment?" Eragon's Ghost asked curiously.

Mace shrugged. "I don't know," he rpelied.

Blaze chuckled.

* * *

_Skies Above Coruscant…_

_I wanna burn that building to the ground,_ Thorn said pointing to a random building before frowning._ Or maybe that building._

_No Thorn, don't you dare burn down a building,_ Saphira snapped silently.

_But why?_ Thorn whined silently.

_Because it's not right. This isn't our world and it's bad enough we're giving so many people heart attacks just because we're flying over them. I don't think we want to antagonize them anymore by burning down their buildings, _Saphira replied.

_Why not?_ Thorn complained silently.

_You complain too much, idiot,_ Shurikan growled grabbing Thorn's tail before swinging him until he went flying into a building.

_Oh that does it, this means war!_ Thorn cried diving forward and grabbing Shurikan's tail before tossing him into a building.

_Stop fighting you two idiots,_ Saphira called silently as Thorn and Shurikan continued to fly rapidly at each other.

_For Narnia and for Aslan!_ Thorn cried silently as he dived at Shurikan and the two dragons began fighting through the airways and over the buildings of Coruscant.

_You two are idiots,_ Saphira growled silently as she flew after them to make sure they didn't accidentally burn down any buildings or killed any civilians in their fight.

* * *

_Outside The Senate Building…_

"Get back here you idiots so that I can kick your -beep- into the next century," Legolas yelled running after Aragorn, Sam and Gandalf who, laughing like crazy, were running away from the pretty boy elf while laughing their heads off.

You see, Legolas had decided to take a nap and Sam thought it would be funny to see what would happen if he woke up looking like a girl. Now an elf wearing eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, and earrings and wearing a minidress was chasing Sam, Aragorn and Gandalf, the latter two of which helped, while shooting at them with his never missing arrows.

"Wait a minute, how in the world did we get him in that minidress?" Sam asked.

Aragorn and Gandalf grinned at each other. "You'll have to thank Gandalf for that," he said.

"Get back here you idiots!" Legolas yelled stringing another arrow and shooting it at Sam, this arrow also had a piece of licorice on it and the licorice flew off of the arrow when it crashed into the ground beside Sam before flying at Gandalf.

"Ew! Licorice! I hate licorice!" Gandalf yelled.

"And why the heck do people keep raiding my licorice stores?" Wolf screamed popping up out of nowhere. When she spotted Legolas, she burst out laughing before pulling out a holocam and taking a picture of Legolas, who started seething in rage.

"I'm so putting this in my brand new picture frame," she said still laughing so much that she was crying and she disappeared. A moment later, Nemesis appeared and burst out laughing when she spotted Legolas.

"Oh man, this is rich," she said taking a picture of Legolas, causing him to seethe so much that his pretty boy hair very nearly burst into flames. "You look like Barbie."

Legolas growled at Nemesis before shooting an arrow at her but she laughed and dodged out of the way before disappearing. "I'm going to kill you three," Legolas screamed before he started to chase Aragorn, Gandalf and Sam again.

* * *

_The Senate Apartment Complex…_

"Oh my God," Blaze laughed when she spotted the picture set in the picture frame that Wolf had given her. "I can't believe they actually managed to do that. He so looks like Barbie."

"I know, right," Nemesis agreed laughing so hard that she was crying.

"What's going on?" Brom asked.

Wolf, who was grinning, showed him the picture and Brom burst out laughing so hard that he collapsed on the ground and clutched his side as he laughed. Mace, Mara, and Arya, who also saw the picture, burst out laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Poseidon asked.

"They…managed….to….make…Legolas…look…like…a…girl," Mara gasped out, laughing in between each word she was trying to speak.

"Oh my God," Percy gasped before laughing when he saw the picture and he showed it to Annabeth who started laughing as well. Poseidon glanced once at the picture and started laughing so hard that he was crying.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Legolas's angry voice screamed from the streets as he struggled to catch Aragorn, Sam and Frodo.

"Oh yes it is, I am so posting this on MySpace," Nemesis said laughing.

Blaze wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where's Palpypie and the other Dunderheads?" she asked.

Nemesis shrugged. "Anakin, Luke and a bunch of customers at a cantina are using Palpypie for target practice and the other Dunderheads are asleep," she replied.

Wolf pulled out a pack of permanent markers, post-it notes and highlighters. "Let's go," she said.

Blaze grinned. "I think I know what you're planning," she said.

* * *

_The Dunderhead's Conference Room, A.K.A Palpypie's Office…_

Dooky the Friendly Ghost, the only one that was still awake because of the fact that he was a ghost and couldn't sleep, floated back and forth across the office, bored out of his mine. When Blaze, Nemesis, and Wolf appeared in the office, he glanced at them before glancing at what they had with them and sighed.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," he said and floated out of the office.

"Smart," Blaze commented grabbing a permanent marker before she started to doodle over Kronybread's face. Nemesis took Voldymuffin, and Wolf got Sauron. After Blaze was done with Kronybread, she went on to Palpypie while Nemesis went on to Galbycakes and Wolf went on to Saruman.

Wolf pulled out the post it notes before uncapping the highlighters and starting to right 'The Nexus Rules' on the post it notes. Nemesis and Blaze smiled before they grabbed a few highlighters and started to write 'The Nexus Rules' on a bunch of post it notes before posting them all over the office.

Laughing, the Trio of Randomness post three video cameras in the room, turned them on and turned around before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: Ha, stupid Dunderheads**

**Darth: yeah, they are such idiots**

**Blaze: their reactions will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Darth: that will be nice to see**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I'll post chapter 52 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	52. Chapter 52: The Conference and

**Blaze: I changed the summary of this story so that it will incorporate all the characters in this story**

**Darth: and…**

**Blaze: and my story is moving to Earth**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, here's chapter 52 and I hope that you like it, reviews are appreciated and this is a kind of filler chapter so it may not be that funny. Oh and Rose, I wanted to post this chapter today and since you didn't reply when I thought you would, I'll put whatever you want to do in the next chapter. Oh and the America's Got Talent part will continue on into the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own malfunctioning potato launchers, the Space Needle, Seattle, Wyoming, America's Got Talent, Atlantic City, the Great Salt Lake, New York City, any tongue twisters, songs used in this chapter, the Belgaraid or anything that may come from or resemble ideas in other stories.**_

Chapter 52

The Conference and Atomic Explosions 

_The Great Salt Lake, Utah, Earth…_

_Thorn, what in the world do you think you are doing? We are here only one day and you've already made a mess of things,_ Saphira complained silently from where she was flying above Thorn as the dragon sat down at the edge of the Great Salt Lake and cast a fishing hook into the lake.

_I wanted to fish,_ Thorn replied silently not looking away from the lake as he replied to Saphira's question.

_That's a salt lake, I doubt there's any good fish in there,_ Shurikan snorted silently.

_Fool, fish live in salt water. They have to, they live in the ocean, duh,_ Thorn replied silently rolling his ruby eyes as he swung his fishing hook back into the lake.

_How in the world are you fishing anyway? You don't have thumbs!_ Saphira exclaimed silently.

Thorn opened his jaws and Saphira spotted the fishing rod lying in between two of Thorn's large teeth. _That's how,_ he replied silently before he turned his gaze back to the Great Salt Lake.

_That's such a stupid way to fish,_ Shurikan growled.

_Seriously, why don't you just dive into the lake and get the fish that way?_ Saphira asked curiously.

_Because I don't want to, duh._

_Don't start a sentence with because, it's not proper,_ Shurikan snapped.

_When did you become a grammar freak?_

Shurikan growled angrily at Thorn before looking at Saphira._ Wanna go bug the people of Salt Lake City?_ He asked silently.

Saphira growled happily. _You read my mind,_ she replied before she and Shurikan flew off side by side toward the city that lay on the bank of the Great Salt Lake, leaving Thorn to fish.

"OW!" Galbycakes yelled swimming to the surface and glaring at Thorn as he rubbed his butt where Thorn's fishing hook had lodged itself. "What the heck is the matter with you?"

Thorn narrowed his eyes._ That is one ugly fish,_ he thought swinging his fishing rod and Galbycakes was thrown back into the lake but when Thorn reeled the fishing rod again, Galbycakes appeared again, sputtering indignantly.

_Gee, why can't I get any good fish?_ Thorn complained silently.

"You do realize I can hear you, can't you?" Galbycakes asked.

_Oh shut up, you ugly fishhead,_ Thorn snapped before he snapped the fishing line and Galbycakes was tossed back into the lake. Thorn then attached a new fishing line to the fishing pole and started fishing again.

* * *

_The Train, Somewhere…_

"Where in the world are we?" Harry asked curiously as he leaned back in his luxurious seat in the first class section of the train.

"I think somewhere in Wyoming but I'm not sure. Blaze brought us here, gave us this map and then left us to our own devices so I wonder why she did that," Hermione said.

"You're telling me," Ron agreed.

"Will you three shut up? People are trying to sleep," Snape snapped, ha, alliteration, I get a kick out of that.

"You get a kick out of anything," Ron muttered.

Do not!

"Pudding!"

Ha, pudding. Hey, can you say this three times fast? Betty Botter bought bum butter blah, said she, bum butters bitter. But its blended in my batter and it's made my batter bitter. If I blend some better butter better than the bitter butter it will make my bitter batter better. Betty Botter blended better butter better than the bitter butter put it in the bitter batter now the bitter batters better.

"Betty Botter bought bum butter blah, said she, bum butte…man that's hard and I didn't even get past the first half," Ron complained.

Harry laughed.

"You try doing that," Ron retorted.

"Nah, I'm good," Harry replied with a smile.

Snape growled angrily as he sat up. "I'm not going to be able to get any kind of sleep with you two yaking away at each other," he muttered angrily.

"I'm so bored," Hermione said with a long sigh.

"Hey, I have an idea," Ron shouted suddenly and everyone in the train turned to look at him.

"What kind of idea?" Snape asked warily.

Ron grinned mischievously.

"Oh no," Snape groaned.

* * *

_The Space Needle, Seattle…_

"All right, the council of co-authors is official in session," Nemesis said. She frowned before gazing around. "But where the heck is Blaze?"

Wolf frowned. "I don't know," she admitted.

"She said that she was going to be late. She had something to do down in Los Angeles before she headed up here," Rose informed them.

Nemesis sighed. "Well then we'll have to wait for her," she said.

A blast of blue light shone into the room and Blaze appeared with a large Hershey's bar in her arms. "What did I miss?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Nemesis replied.

"Figures she would have candy," Wolf muttered.

"I got you all one," Blaze said handing Nemesis, Wolf and Rose a large Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Why did you go to Los Angeles?" Nemesis asked curiously.

Blaze shrugged. "I felt like crashing the movie set of _Breaking Dawn_. It was rather interesting, considering my drop in caused them to fall about a month behind schedule," she said.

Nemesis grinned. "What a shame," she said.

"So why are we here?" Wolf asked.

"I just thought it would be nice to discuss what we are going to do with all the characters," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Maybe we should let the reviewers decide, we haven't had a co-host in a while," Wolf commented.

"That's true," Rose agreed.

"Okay then. I'll put up a poll later on," Blaze said.

"So if that's it, I think I'll go bungee jumping off of the space needle now," Nemesis said grabbing her bungee cord.

"Go ahead," Blaze said and Nemesis grinned before attaching the bungee cord to the window at the top of the Space Needle.

"Weeee," she shouted as she leapt from the Needle, fell many stories to the ground before bouncing up and down some feet from the ground.

"I would never be able to do that," Blaze admitted.

"I might," Wolf admitted. She pulled out a potato launcher before pointing it toward the window and blasting it. The potato flew across the room before slamming through the window, sailing across the air before slamming through a plane, into the sky before falling into the ocean.

Blaze watched as the plane fell from the sky. "Um, Wolf, I don't think that was suppose to happen," she said looking back at her co-author.

Wolf shrugged. "My potato launcher has been…" she broke off as the potato launcher went off by itself and slammed into the ground before sinking several stories and crashing into the main computer of the Space Needle. "…Malfunctioning lately," Wolf finished.

"What in the world happened to the main computer?" a scream sounded from the lobby of the Space Needle.

Blaze sighed. "Well, I'm off to go see what happened with Anakin and Luke," she said.

"You left them alone?"

"Not exactly, Murtagh, Eragon's Ghost, Obi-Wan, Arya and Brom are with them."

"Those blockheads won't be able to keep Anakin and Luke from doing something if they want…" Wolf broke off as a loud explosion sounded.

"What in the world was that?" Rose exclaimed as the three co-authors' ran to the window and spotted a large mushroom in the middle of the ocean.

"Uh oh," Blaze said.

"What happened?" Wolf asked.

"Anakin and Luke found the atomic bombs I hid," Blaze admitted ruefully.

"Where in the world did you hid it?"

"The Moon, I thought for sure they wouldn't be able to find it there," Blaze protested.

Another loud explosion sounded and another mushroom appeared in the middle of the ocean and the three co-author's exchanged glances before sighing.

_

* * *

_

_The Pacific Ocean, Earth…_

"Oh, a giant mushroom, giant mushroom, maybe's its' friendly," Eragon's Ghost cried happily.

Obi-Wan sighed before rolling his eyes. "Dang it, Anakin, I told you to leave those atomic bombs alone," he protested.

"Freddy told me to do it," Anakin protested.

"Who's Freddy?" Brom asked.

"That purple cow over there," Anakin replied pointing to an empty spot on the warship that was floating in the middle of the ocean.

"Anakin, there's nothing over there," Brom said.

"It's there. Wow, now Freddy's walking on water, you go Freddy, you go," Anakin cried as he continued to watch something that wasn't there.

"Anakin, there's like nothing like there," Arya protested.

"Freddy said you're pretty Arya," Anakin said.

"Oh like thank you but there like is like still like nothing like there," the elf princess said.

"Johnny says you're pretty too," Luke said.

"Who's like Johnny?" Arya asked curiously.

"That blue ferret that's walking beside Freddy," Luke replied pointing to a spot in the middle of the ocean.

"There are no such things as blue ferrets," Murtagh scoffed rolling his eyes skyward.

"Johnny says only nonbelievers can't see him. If you truly believe then you can see him," Luke said.

"Trust two insane Skywalkers to come up with such an insane notion," Obi-Wan growled.

Anakin pressed a button on a remote and another explosion sounded, followed by a large mushroom floating in the middle of the ocean. Luke and Anakin laughed gleefully before they began pressing buttons and more atomic explosions appeared in the pacific ocean.

* * *

_Random Casino, Atlantic City, New Jersey…_

"Wow, this place is huge," Leia breathed gazing around the large casino in Atlantic City.

"You're telling me," Han agreed.

"I like this place," Mara said grinning.

Aragorn sighed before he looked balefully at Legolas. "Why did you drag me here?" he asked.

"I needed to be my gambling partner," Legolas replied innocently.

Han sighed. "Great, Leia's already a gambling addict and I don't think we need another one," he muttered.

Nearby, Qui-Gon and Yoda were playing Craps. "Woohooo, won I did," Yoda yelled happily thumping Qui-Gon on the back with his gimer stick as he gathered his chips together.

"This time. I won last time," Qui-Gon retorted.

"Still beat you I did," Yoda retorted.

"This time."

"Rematch I demand," Yoda said firmly.

Han sighed again. "Okay, make that four gambling addicts," he muttered before he frowned and gazed around. "Where are Legolas and Leia?" he asked.

"They went that way," Mara said pointing to the slot machines.

"Oh no, the last time Leia went to a slot machine, she got the entire Las Vegas security force after us," Han groaned before he jogged quickly to join Leia while Aragorn, with a long sigh, walked after him.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Yoda were in a heated argument. "Won I did, rolled a pair of sixes I did," Yoda shouted.

"You cheated, you can't use the Force," Qui-Gon shouted back.

"Used the Force I did not," Yoda shouted.

"I'm a Jedi too, you idiot, I felt you use it!"

"An idiot I am not," Yoda retorted slamming his gimer stick into Qui-Gon's leg.

"Oh, stop that you idiotic little dwarf," Qui-Gon yelled. "Face the facts, I won so I get the money now give it to me."

"Win you did not so give you the money I will not. Rolled a perfect score I did," Yoda retorted.

"Is something the matter?" The owner of the current casino they were in asked walking over to join them.

"Yes, he's cheating," Qui-Gon retorted.

"Cheating? Did somebody come along and make up a set of rules while I wasn't watching?" the owner asked curiously.

"I'm being serious. He used the Force."

"There's no such thing as the Force," the owner of the casino retorted.

"No such thing as the Force, _no such thing as the Force! Real the Force is you idiotic dunderheaded blockhead,_" Yoda shouted slamming his gimer stick into the owner's shin.

"Ow! I'm outta here," the owner said before he turned around and ran as fast as he possibly could from the two fuming Jedi.

* * *

_Somewhere, the United States of America…_

"Mwahahahahahaha," Palpypie laughed gleefully as he sent another shot of lightning at Mace but the dark skinned Jedi was able to dodge it, scowling angrily.

"Stop that, you blockhead," he shouted.

"Not likely," Palpypie retorted.

"Make him stop," Mace complained. "He's going to ruin my Mustang."

Palpypie laughed before blasting his Mustang and Mace scowled angrily before closing his eyes and a moment later, a blue dragon appeared out of the horizon before flying toward Mace.

_Did you want something?_ Saphira asked curiously.

Palpypie laughed gleefully, not noticing the dragon, before blasting at Mace but he ended up hitting Saphira again and Saphira growled angrily before turning on the ugly looking Emperor. "Ah crap," Palpypie yelled before he took off running and an angry Saphira quickly chased after him, blasting him with shots of fire as he ran.

"Palpypie is such an idiot," Dooky the Friendly Ghost replied with a sigh.

"You're just figuring that out now?" Nemesis asked popping up out of nowhere with Blaze, Rose and Wolf just behind her.

"Not you two!" Voldymuffin yelled like a little girl.

"God, shut that idiot up, will ya?" Wormtongue complained.

"Who asked you to speak?" Sauron demanded. "You have no authority here."

"And you do?" Voldymuffin asked, raising an eyebrow, if he had eyebrows that is. "How can you have authority over the villains if you can't, for the life of you, find your One Ring?"

"And you do, you let Harry Potter live after all," Wolf muttered.

"Stop reminding me of that," Voldymuffin yelled.

"Did you come here for a reason or did you just come here to talk about random things?" Sauron asked.

Nemesis shrugged. "I just came because I wanted to do this," she said before she stabbed Kronybread with her pitchfork, sliced him in half with her lightsaber and, when Blaze brought him back to life, pushed him into Maul and Durizzle and the three of them went flying into a pool of chocolate ice cream.

"Why is it that I always get hurt by those stupid dragons?" Palpypie yelled running up with fury in his eyes.

"It's simple, you're stupid," Nemesis replied.

"I am not stupid," Palpypie yelled.

Galbycakes, who was finally managed to find his way out of the Great Salt Lake though he was still soaked through, sighed. "Why don't you like me?" he asked.

"First of all, I think you're a moron. Second of all...no, that's pretty much it," Wolf replied with a slight shrug.

"That's mean," Galbycakes cried.

* * *

_New York City, New York..._

"Welcome to America's Got Talent," the host of the TV show, _America's Got Talent_. We are live in New York City," Nick Cannon shouted before adding almost as an afterthought, "though I have no idea as to why we're in NYC." He paused for a moment before adding in a louder voice, "We have a special guest appearance today by five characters that made an appearance from…actually I'm not even sure as to where they came from. But anyway, Piers Morgan, Sharon Osbourne and Howie Mendal are our judges. Got that? Good, 'cause I ain't repeating it."

"Gee, this is nothing like the show in TV," Sam muttered.

"You're telling me," Frodo agreed.

"Hey, look, there's Annabeth and Percy," Gandalf said pointing at the TV.

"Our first guest today is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, they will be singing a duet version of _Round and Round_ by Selena Gomez," Cannon said.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other before they started to sing:

_You see me standing here_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You got my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

(BUZZ from Piers, of course.)

_We'll never get where_

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

'_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_And round._

_(_BUZZ from Howie)

"All right, all right, that's enough," Cannon said firmly. "What do you three say?"

"They have a good voice but that song is just so irritating," Piers said shuddering.

"I've always hated that song and its' even worse when it's a duet," Howie agreed.

"I rather liked it," Sharon said.

"Of course you liked it, you always like it," Piers growled.

Sharon scowled, picked up a chair and slammed it into Piers head before stalking off.

"Um, can that really happen?" Percy asked.

"With Blaze in the writing seat, anything can happen," Annabeth said.

"That's true," Percy agreed.

"I thought they were good," Gandalf said.

"So did I," Sam agreed.

"Well, they could have been better," Frodo muttered disdainfully and earned a glare from Gandalf and Sam. "What? I agree with Howie and Piers, that was a stupid song."

"I'll have to agree with you on that but they're still good singers," Gandalf said.

"That's true," Sam agreed.

At that moment, a loud explosion shouted and a huge mushroom appeared just above the stadium where _America's Got Talent_ was being hosted. "AHHHH!" Piers screamed running away.

"ANAKIN! LUKE!" Obi-Wan screamed angrily through thin air. "Did you set off an atomic explosion in the middle of _New York City?_"

"Nooooooo!" Anakin and Luke replied whistling innocently.

"I'm sure," Obi-Wan growled.

Blaze popped up suddenly, took one look at the mess before sighing. "Note to self, hide the atomic bombs someplace Anakin and Luke cannot find," she muttered to herself before she disappeared.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that was chapter 52. 53 will come out sooner or later but I'm looking for a co-author to join Rose, Wolf, Nemesis and I in the next chapter**

**Darth: just answer the following two questions correctly and you'll be able to co-host the next chapter**

**Blaze: and make sure to include an idea on what to do, your description, keep it brief, your weapons, whether or not you're apart of the Random Order, who you hate the most, who you love the most, and what **_**you**_**_ personally_ want to do.**

**Darth: and the questions are as follows:**

**Number One: Who is Blaze's favorite **_**Alex Rider**_** character?**

**Number Two: What is Blaze's favorite genre?**

**Blaze: thank you, Number One and Number Two**

**Number One: No problem**

**Number Two: well off we are again**

**Number One: Yeah**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 53 as soon as I possibly can and I will be **_**EXTREMELY**_** grateful if I can get more than 600 reviews before I post the next chapter. And once again, if I stole any ideas, I'm really, really, really sorry. Oh and if anyone can find the line from the book _Enchanter's End Game_ by David Eddings, I'll give them a free virtual slice of pie and a plushie of their choosing.**


	53. Chapter 53: Mind Melds and Numb Chucks

**Blaze: finally, a new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: is this going to be a short chapter?**

**Blaze: probably, here's chapter 53 and I hope that you like it, thank you to everyone who helped me get 608 reviews**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, Star Trek, numb chucks, Motorola, Avatar: The Last Airbender (this was from the last chapter), Rugby, Family Guy, the Nexus, or any of the songs, books or co-authors mentioned in this chapter.**_

Chapter 53

Mind Melds and Numb Chucks

_Los Angeles, California…_

Sauron narrowed his eyes as he examined the large city in front of him. "What in the world is this place?" he asked curiously looking back at the other evil villains that were behind him. There Dooky the Friendly Ghost, Blaze really needs to make him alive again so that I can kill him, ha, Palpypie, Galbycakes, Durizzle, Kronybread, Wormtongue, Voldymuffin, the remaining two Ringwraiths, the remaining score of orcs and Saruman.

"That's Los Angeles," Palpypie said. He grimaced. "The last time I went there, I was skydiving from the sky above."

"Why in the world were you doing that?" Kronybread asked confused.

"Ask Blaze," Palpypie growled.

A girl with brown hair with dark blue streaks, bright sky blue eyes and blue glasses wearing brown clothes and wielding a big gigantic sword popped up beside Palpypie, scaring the living daylights out of him. "Don't do that!" Palpypie screamed angrily shooting Force lightning at the girl who easily dodged it.

"Hi," she said.

"Who are you?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost asked.

"I'm Casp, Blaze's Randawan."

"I thought Rose was Blaze's Randawan."

"She has two Randawans, duh," Casp said rolling her eyes skyward. She stabbed Kronybread with her sword and disappeared.

"Stupid idiot," Kronybread screeched angrily.

Another girl appeared, this one with dark brown hair. "Hi," she greeted them.

"And who might you be?" Voldymuffin asked.

"Sheila V but I go by Sheila for short." Without saying anything else, Sheila picked up a hardcover version of _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ and slammed it on Voldymuffin's head before disappearing.

"I really am going to have a heart attack one of these days," Dooky the Friendly Ghost muttered.

"You're telling me," Saruman agreed.

* * *

_Miami, Florida…_

Blaze narrowed her eyes as she sucked on a blueberry dumdum and examined the many characters that were ranging out in front of her. "I really have a lot of characters," she murmured.

"And you now have three more," the stranger commented examining the newcomers with narrowed eyes. The first was a girl with dark hair, bright blue eyes and freckles on her face, the second was a blond haired boy with serious dark brown eye and the third was a man with close cropped blond hair, hard blue eyes and a dancer's body.

"I like _Alex Rider_, what's it to you?" Blaze replied rolling her eyes skyward.

"Where in the world are we?" the girl, Sabina Pleasure, asked gazing around with wide eyes.

"I haven't the slightest clue," the boy, Alex Rider, said.

The man, Yassen Gregorovich, just snorted and stayed silent.

"Who the heck are you?" Brom asked.

"Oh sorry about no introductions," Blaze said tossing the stick to her dumdum away and it hit Mace in the eye.

"Hey! Watch where you throw that!" Mace protested peering out of the window of his Mustang.

"Well next time roll up the window, duh," Blaze said rolling her eyes skyward. "Anyway, the boy is Alex Rider, the girl's Sabina Pleasure and the old man is Yassen Gregorovich."

"I'm _NOT_ old!" Yassen exclaimed.

Blaze laughed. "Sure you aren't," she said.

"Um, where are the others?" The stranger asked.

Blaze shrugged. "How should I know?"

Arya raised an eyebrow. "How can you like not like know like where like the other like characters like are?" she asked.

"Oh my God, you are like so annoying," Leia said rolling her eyes skyward.

"Don't tell me you're getting stared on that Valley Girl speech," Han said, a horrified look on his scruffy looking face. "And I'm _NOT scruffy looking!_"

Leia sniffed before rolling her eyes skyward and gazed around. "Um, where's Luke and Anakin?" She asked curiously.

"Trying to find the atomic bombs Sheila hid from them," Blaze replied.

* * *

_Space, Above Earth…_

"Where are those dang atomic bombs? I wanna blow something up," Luke protested as he and Anakin flew their starfighters around the planets of Mars, Venus and Mercury as well as the moon where they had found the atomic bombs the last time.

"That dang Sheila hid them," Anakin growled.

"Hiya there," a voice said through the comm that Anakin and Luke were currently speaking on.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Sheila. You don't know where your atomic bombs are, do you?" the voice said.

"You hid them," Anakin growled.

"Of course I did but I'll tell you this, you're warm," Sheila replied.

Anakin and Luke glanced at each other before flying onward toward the gigantic Death Star, with a DX painted on it, floating above Earth. Gee, when are those evil dunderheads going to realize that a DX was painted on their Death Star. Also, when the heck are they going to notice what was painted on their faces. They haven't yet so they must be extremely stupid.

In the background, you could hear a loud shout of "_I'm not stupid_," sound from the direction of Los Angeles back on Earth.

Yeah, well they really need to look in the mirror someday.

"You're getting colder," Sheila said to Anakin and Luke as they flew away from the Death Star. The two of them frowned before flying toward the Death Star and Sheila said, "You're getting warmer, no you're getting colder. Colder, colder, colder, warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer," she added when they went by the Death Star and turned back toward it. They landed in the hangar bay and Sheila said, "You're getting hot!"

"I guess those atomic bombs are somewhere here," Luke said climbing out of his starfighter.

"I guess so," Anakin agreed also climbing out of his starfighter.

* * *

_Somewhere in South America, Earth…_

Wolf sighed as she gazed at the competitors of the game of Rugby she was playing. She really needed to get more players but she didn't have the slightest clue as to where to find new players.

An idea formed in her head and she immediately focused on the mind of a humpback whale before forming a mind meld between the two of them. _Hi there,_ Wolf said silently to the whale as she ran from one of the players of the opposing team and dodged past another player, watching the second player sack his teammate.

_Hi,_ the humpback whale replied and Wolf could feel that the whale was hungry and looking for plankton while the whale was feeling the boredom and insanity that Wolf was feeling.

_Wanna join me?_ Wolf asked curiously.

_Watcha doing?_

_Playing Rugby._

_Rugby? What's that?_

_Basically football with no rules,_ Wolf replied silently.

_Sounds interesting. I'll be there soon,_ the humpback whale said.

Wolf laughed as she scored a point.

"No fair!" one of the players cried.

Wolf just laughed.

_

* * *

_

_Los Angeles, California…_

"Are you ready?" Blaze whispered to Murtagh, Hermione and Morzan who were sitting at her side. Yassen, Alex, and Sabina were watching onward with a curious expression on their face.

"Yup," Murtagh replied around a mouthful of skittles.

"Will you please swallow that _before_ you start speaking?" Blaze protested.

"Whatever ya say," Murtagh replied swallowing the skittles before turning to look back at the evil dunderheads.

"All right, lift the spell we placed on them to hide their current appearance and then transport them back to Palpypie's Office," Blaze said.

"Why did we wait all this time to remove that spell?" Hermione asked.

Blaze shrugged. "I wanted to wait until three new characters came before I removed the spell," she replied. She turned on her Motorola cell phone before dialing Rose, Sheila and Casp's numbers and putting it in a four-way conversation. "Hey, since Wolf's taking a vacation in South America and Nemesis is busy bombing Ohio with the dragons, will you three turn on the video cameras in Palpypie's Office?"

"Sure thing, Master," Rose replied and Blaze closed her phone before nodding to Murtagh, Morzan and Hermione. The two Alagaesian characters cast the spell that would remove the spell Blaze placed on the Dunderheads while Hermione said the spell that would transport Palpypie to his office, one that Blaze forced him to vacate after the chapter before last.

A moment later, the evil Dunderheads disappeared and returned to Palpypie's office.

"Let's go get the others and return to Coruscant. I want to see this," Blaze said standing up and taking a chocolate bar out of Murtagh's bag before frowning when she saw that it was Hershey's. A flickering lightbulb appeared over her head and she smiled. "I have an idea." She glanced up at the flickering lightbulb before sighing.

"I really need to get a new one," she murmured before she looked at Yassen. "Would you do me a favor and shot the lightbulb?"

Yassen shrugged, pulled out his gun and proceeded to shoot the lightbulb above Blaze's head.

"That was mean," the lightbulb protested.

"AIIIIEEE! TALKING LIGHTBULB!" Sabina screamed ducking behind Alex.

"Wimp," Yassen snorted and was promptly kicked in the shin hard by Sabina.

* * *

_Above Ohio, Earth…_

_Why are we bombing Ohio with watermelons?_ Thorn asked silently.

"I thought it would be interesting," Nemesis replied with a shrug as she leaned back on her perch on Saphira's back as the blue dragon released a watermelon that fell into the middle of a street.

"Ah! It's raining watermelons!" One citizen screamed.

"Well it's better than atomic bombs exploding everywhere. That's what happened over New York a few days ago," another citizen muttered.

Nemesis sighed. "Anakin and Luke," she murmured.

_You've got that right,_ Shurikan said.

"All Revolutionaries, please report to the Space Needle. Repeat all Revolutionaries, please rep…(static)…sorry I dropped the mic," Blaze's voice sounded over the cell phone Nemesis had put on vibrate.

"Well, don't just sit there, on to Seattle," Nemesis called pointing her pitchfork toward Seattle.

_One more bombing?_ Thorn asked silently.

"All right."

_Yippee,_ Thorn yowled happily before he dropped five large watermelons on Ohio and proceeded to fly to Seattle with Saphira and Shurikan, who dropped ten watermelons each, just behind him.

* * *

_South America, Earth…_

"All Revolutionaries, please report to the Space Needle," Blaze's voice sounded over Wolf's cell phone as she and the humpback whale she had a mind meld with continued to kill the opposing team at Rugby.

She sighed. "Blaze is finally going to be showing everyone the Dunderhead's reaction when they see their faces and their conference room," she said. She snorted before adding, "It's about time."

_What now?_ The humpback whale asked curiously.

_Continue to cream these losers while I go join my fellow co-authors,_ Wolf replied before she leapt on a random broomstick and flew away.

"WITCH!" One of the players screamed and was promptly squashed by the humpback whale's enormous tail.

* * *

_Seattle, Washington…_

"Is everyone here?" Blaze asked.

"Almost everyone," Hermione said. "Snape, Harry and Ron are still stuck on that train and no one's seen Fluffy for a long time."

"Not to mention Anakin and Luke are still trying to find the atomic bombs Sheila hid," Obi-Wan added.

"And Wolf…" Nemesis began.

"…Is right here," Wolf finished for her flying straight through the window, shattering it and landed her broomstick beside Alex, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Don't do that," Alex exclaimed.

Wolf just laughed.

Casp glanced at Blaze. "So what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Hold that thought," Blaze said. She pulled out a megaphone before raising it to the sky and shouting, "_Dad, stop painting small DXs all over the Death Star!_"

"But…" the stranger began.

"_No Dad!_"

"Fine, gee, you didn't have to scream."

Blaze snorted as she lowered the megaphone. "I wasn't screaming," she muttered.

"Eh, I can't hear you," Gandalf called.

"Of course you can't hear her, it comes with age," Aragorn said.

"Shut up!"

"Sure thing, my melodramatic old friend."

"I'm _not_ melodramatic," Gandalf yelled. He scowled before adding, "You're lucky, you're king."

Aragorn just grinned.

Legolas sighed. "I'm surrounded by nincompoops," he muttered.

"Actually the nincompoops are going to be arriving any second in Palpypie's Office on Coruscant so I thought we'd go back there and see exactly what the Trio of Randomness did to them a few chapters ago," Blaze said with a shrug.

"_Dang it, I can't find those stinking atomic bombs,_" Anakin screeched angrily stalking into the room with an angry Luke behind him. Anakin glared at Blaze. "_So what's the big emergency?_" He yelled.

"Stop yelling, Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped hitting Anakin's shoulder with a pair of numb chucks.

"Ow!" Anakin exclaimed before he scowled picked up a pair of numb chucks and promptly hit Obi-Wan back. Thus the numb chuck fight between Anakin and Obi-Wan began, though it mostly consisted of them hitting each other's arms or legs with numb chucks until both of them were covered with bruises and welts.

"Gee, will you two stop it?" Luke protested.

Blaze sighed. "Casp, you know what to do," she said.

Casp grinned before pointing her palm at the two fighting brothers and a bucket of freshwater, that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, tipped over and the cold freshwater went flying into Anakin and Obi-Wan, immediately covering them with cold water.

"That was cold," Anakin gasped, his teeth chattering.

"You're telling me," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Now then, if you two children are done fighting then we can get back to the matter at…" Blaze broke off as a loud explosion sounded and Fluffy, Harry, Ron and Snape were tossed into the room with brute force. Following them were Sam, Frodo, and Eragon's Ghost.

"What in the like world like happened?" Arya asked.

"You're so pretty," Eragon's Ghost said drooling, if ghosts can drool that is.

Arya scowled, stole Blaze's remote, pressed the make alive button and proceeded to kick Eragon where it hurt and, stealing one of Sheila's books, slammed a hardcover copy of _Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Allies_ on his head.

"Ow!" Eragon cried. He glanced at himself before whooping with joy. "I'm alive, I'm alive! WOOHOO!"

"NO FAIR!" Dooky the Friendly Ghost whined.

"Oh go get a life," Morzan growled.

"And quit your whining," Murtagh added.

Blaze sighed. "What caused that explosion?" She asked looking at Snape.

"Potter here decided it would be fun to put on a play in the train we were stuck on," Snape growled. "Only he used a real machine gun that blasted the bloody engine and the whole train blew up!"

"No one was hurt, I trust?"

"Who cares about that? My reputation was damaged because of this insolent boy!" Snape cried.

"Gee, what a wimp," Ron muttered.

If looks could kill, Ron would be in pieces.

* * *

_Palpypie's Office, Coruscant…_

Palpypie groaned before blinking open his eyes. "Ow, what hit me?" He muttered sitting up. He blinked his eyes a few times and frowned when he saw what was in front of him. He was back in his office, he knew that, but his office was covered with post-it notes of a variety of colors, bright pinks to dull grays and 'The Nexus Rules' was written on every single post-it note that colored the Dunderhead leader's office.

"What the HECK?" Palpypie exclaimed and the other Dunderheads woke up. Kronybread, Galbycakes, Saruman, Sauron and Voldymuffin glanced up before frowning. "What in the world…?" Sauron began.

_SAURON__!_ A loud yell sounded before Sauron could finish his sentence. The Eye of Sauron appeared beside the window, shining his light not on Sauron but on a spot next to Sauron.

"Hello, I'm over here," Sauron called and the Eye moved the light past Sauron to focus on Galbycakes.

"No, I'm next to Galbycakes," Sauron called and the Eye moved his light to just past Sauron.

"Good grief, did you lose your contact again?" Sauron exclaimed.

_I HAD IT ON BUT THEN SUDDENLY IT DISAPPEARED AND I CAN'T FIND IT AT ALL,_ the Eye of Sauron cried.

Sauron sighed. "Well, go find it," he said.

The Eye of Sauron sighed before nodding and drifting off while Sauron sighed. "I really need to get him something to keep him from losing things," he muttered.

At that moment, the walls transformed and instead of post-it notes, the walls were now covered with mirrors so that the dark lords who had been doodled on could see their faces.

"_What the heck?"_ they all screamed at the same time.

To make matters worse, Blaze had given Casp a Hershey's bar and, well, she sort of blew up the Death Star.

"_HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP THE DEATH STAR?_"

* * *

_The Senate Apartment Complex, Coruscant…_

"Oops. I forgot, I wasn't supposed to give Casp a Hershey's bar," Blaze said gazing at the fire works the destruction of the Death Star caused.

"You think," Anakin growled and was promptly hit in the back with a numb chuck. "Stop that already, Master!"

Obi-Wan just laughed. "Nah, it's too fun," he said before he hit Anakin again, thus resumed the numb chuck fight that was only halted when the stranger appeared.

"Stop fighting you two. You all have to see this, it's all over the HoloNet, the Internet, every TV station, every tree in Alagaesia and it's even coming out on DVD," the stranger said flicking on the large flat screen TV.

An image of six of the Dunderheads appeared on the TV screen, all of them fuming with anger.

Kronybread's face was white with pink hearts covering it.

Voldymuffin's face was colored pink with little white flowers dappling it.

Sauron's face looked like a donkey's behind, complete with a drawn in tail.

Palpypie's face was colored to where he looked like a clown having a bad day, his big nose was colored pink.

Galbycakes's face was a clown's face with a big red nose.

Saruman's face was Palpypie's face from when he was being tossed over the edge into the reactor core of the second Death Star.

Blaze burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha," she laughed happily along with the rest of the Revolutionaries.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 53**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup, it is**

**Darth: when's then next chapter likely to come out?**

**Blaze: days, weeks, months from now. I don't know. I've been so busy working on my original novel that I haven't had enough time for FanFiction.**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 54 whenever I possibly can though I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	54. Chapter 54: Muffins, Tea and Crashes

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: thanks (dryly)**

**Darth: you're a weirdo**

**Blaze: why thank you, thank you very much, here is chapter 54 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and ideas are most helpful and sorry about the spelling mistake in the last chapter and any other mistakes that people caught in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**A Thousand Suns **_**by Linkin Park, Brisk tea, Air Force One, Sharpie and **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_**.**

Chapter 54

Muffins, Tea, and Crashes

_Palpypie's Conference Room, Coruscant…_

"Dang that Blaze," Palpypie growled as he taking off the post it notes that littered his conference room walls. The rest of the Dunderheads were either helping to take down the post it notes or washing the writing off of their faces.

"You're telling me," Dooky the Friendly Ghost said cheerfully.

"Oh shut up, Dooky," Palpypie screeched angrily shooting Force lightning at Dooky who just gazed at the lightning that flew through his body.

Gee, is that idiot Palypie really that stupid to think Force lightning would work on a _ghost_ of all people? Then again, we're talking about Palpypie here, he couldn't tell his right hand from his left hand if they were labeled in large block letters with black Sharpie.

"That is not funny!" Palpypie screeched.

I've always wondered, why is it that everyone can read the filler text? Oh well, I ain't gonna argue that.

At that moment, a song sounded over the intercom that Blaze, Nemesis and Wolf had installed when they were bored one day but forgot to turn on. "_God save us, everyone, while we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns,_" the voice said.

"Oh my God, I hate this song and this band," Galbycakes screeched.

"What?" Blaze screeched appearing out of nowhere and slamming a guitar on Galbycakes head before she disappeared.

"What's with her?" Palpypie asked confused.

"That was a lyric from_ The Catalyst_ by Blaze's all time favorite band and you just said you hated her favorite band," Nemesis said rolling her eyes skyward as she appeared out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Durizzle who was standing nearby.

"Oh when they come for me, come for me, I'll be gone," Blaze sang happily appearing out of nowhere and playing a bunch of portable drums.

"What in the world?" Palpypie asked. "Is it Insane Authoresses gather inside my conference room to annoy us day?"

"No, that's Tuesday," Wolf said popping up in a floating chair that she somehow spirited away from Yoda.

"Hey, give that back you will," Yoda ordered also appearing out of nowhere.

Saphira, Shurikan and Thorn appeared at that moment. _Watcha doing?_ Saphira asked silently.

"Annoying the Dunderheads," Blaze replied cheerfully.

_You do that every day,_ Thorn pointed out silently.

_Truly, come on, Thorn, Saphira, let's go flying around Coruscant and terrorize the citizens again,_ Shurikan said silently and he and Saphira flew out of the window but Thorn got his head stuck in the window…_AGAIN!_ Gee, how in the world can a dragon get his head stuck in a window? He could just break the window down.

_Oh shut up,_ Thorn shouted silently shooting a flare of flame toward the stranger but it missed and hit Galbycakes instead.

HA HA!

"That wasn't nice," Galbycakes murmured.

"Uh, where did Blaze, Nemesis and Wolf go?" Voldymuffin asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue and dang it, Voldy, your name is making me hungry for muffins," Sauron complained before he wondered off to go find some muffins.

"Blame Blaze," Voldymuffin muttered until he realized that he was the only one in the now empty conference room. "That was mean!" He exclaimed before stalking off growling curses under his breath as he did so.

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Corsucant…_

"A mansion of CANDY!" Murtagh screamed.

"I know RIGHT!" Blaze screamed and the two of them immediately ran off to go get as much candy as they possibly could without knocking down the house.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Obi-Wan murmured.

"I like could of like told you like that," Arya muttered.

"You are so annoying," Morzan exclaimed.

"Don't talk to Ary like that," Eragon snapped stabbing Morzan with his sword. "Ah man, I LOVE being alive again."

"What with capitalizing random words in the middle of SENTENCES?" The stranger asked appearing out of nowhere.

"I haven't the SLIGHTEST clue," Anakin admitted walking up with Luke just behind him.

"Ahhh, it's the insane duo," Brom screamed.

"You're a weirdo," Luke murmured.

"Look who's talking," Eragon muttered. "Where's my half-brother by the way?"

"Candy…mansion…Murtagh…Candyaholic," Nasuada said slowly.

"Oh right."

"What's with this Murtagh and Candy?" Alex asked curiously.

"Candy plus Murtagh equals things getting destroyed," Mace said from where he was cruising the large yard that lay in front of Blaze's candy mansion.

"No that's Blaze," Percy said.

"No, Blaze it's Candy plus Blaze equals things blowing up," Poseidon said rolling his eyes, the two of them had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"What's the difference?"

"Some go boom, some just collapse."

Yassen sighed. "Idiots," he muttered before he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Someplace much more interesting than here."

"Wait for me," Anakin and Luke called before they jogged after the assassin.

"Assassin plus insane duo equals trouble," Obi-Wan murmured before he sighed and jogged after the assassin, the father and the son.

Everyone else watched them go before they turned their attention back to the candy mansion as Blaze and Murtagh made their way out of it. "Why is everyone just standing here? Come on in," Blaze called before she and Murtagh led the way into the candy mansion.

* * *

_The Senate Building, Coruscant…_

Aragorn gazed around, narrowing his eyes. "Why are we back here?" He asked curiously looking at Legolas and Gandalf who were at his side. Frodo and Sam were running up and down the long winding staircases. "And what's with them?"

"Banister sliding competition," Gandalf replied.

"I'm winning," Frodo cried.

"No, Master Frodo, I'm winning," Sam called as the two of them slide down the banisters.

"Weird," Aragorn murmured.

He walked off and Legolas gazed after him. "Where are you going?" he called.

"To the Muffin Shop, I want a muffin for some reason," Aragorn replied before he disappeared into the nearest muffin shop and Legolas sighed.

"Should I follow him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?" He asked Gandalf.

"Yes, go. I'll watch Frodo and Sam," Gandalf replied and Legolas narrowed his eyes but decided at the last time to not bother telling the wizard anything because he would just ignore him if the elf did.

* * *

_Random Tea Shop, Coruscant…_

"This tea is good," Harry said taking another long drink of the bottle of Brisk tea in his hands.

"Are you going to pay for that, Potter?" Snape demanded.

"Why should I? You're the adult here, you pay for it," Harry snapped.

Snape scowled and stalked off, leaving the shop and Ron gazed after him. "What's with him?" he asked curiously.

"He's still upset that you blew up a train," Hermione said.

"We said we were sorry," Ron protested.

"We're talking about Snape here."

"True."

"You know what I want to do," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned.

"Oh no."

* * *

_Random Lake, Coruscant…_

"I didn't even think there was a lake on Coruscant," Anakin commented.

"Neither did I," Luke agreed.

Yassen snorted. "What's with your fascination with water?" He asked as Luke and Anakin dived head first into the lake and started to play in the water.

"When you grow up on a desert planet…" Luke began.

"…You began to long for water all the time," Anakin finished.

"Weird," Yassen murmured.

"Woohoo!" Harry shouted and Anakin, Luke and Yassen glanced up as Harry, Hermione and Ron came flying by on broomsticks before tossing packets of Brisk tea into the lake.

"Thanks a lot," Luke called. "You do realized that you need hot water to make….HOT!" He screamed swimming rapidly out of the lake with Anakin just behind him as Ron cast a spell that somehow caused the water to start to boil.

"That wasn't nice," Anakin growled.

Yassen sighed. "Well, I'm off," he said.

"What are you going?" Luke asked.

"To highjack Air Force One."

Anakin and Luke grinned at each other. "Can we come with?" The Skywalker Duo of Insanity asked.

Yassen shrugged. "Sure," he replied and the three of them jogged off to highjack Air Force One, which somehow found its' way to Coruscant. Uh oh, that can't be good.

* * *

_Skies Above Coruscant…_

"Is that a three-headed Dog?" Sabina asked pointing upward at Fluffy who was curled up asleep on one of the skyscrapers.

"Yeah, that's Fluffy," Annabeth said.

"Hey, Annabeth, have you seen Anakin or Luke?" Obi-Wan called up from where he was flying a speeder just below them and trying not to crash it.

"Nope, haven't seen them, why?" Annabeth asked.

"I haven't seen them since they went off with Yassen," Obi-Wan replied.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded and Obi-Wan, Sabina and Annabeth glanced toward the source of the crash. Sabina's eyes went wide with shock. "Is that Air Force One?" She asked.

"Looks like it," Annabeth agreed.

"Anakin! Luke! DANG IT, I'm going to kill you!" Mace screamed so loudly that Sabina, Annabeth and Obi-Wan could hear him.

"Uh oh, I think Anakin just crashed that Air Force One into Mace's Mustang," Obi-Wan murmured. He sighed. "I'd better go see if there's anything I can do to help." With that, he jogged off.

* * *

_Outside Palpypie's Office…_

"Are you sure this will work?" Yassen asked curiously. The three of them having barely escaped the livid Mace decided to go torture the Dunderheads.

"Of course it will," Anakin said grinning. "I told the Air Force to hit the orange smoke if they want to get the culprits who crashed Air Force One."

Yassen glanced at the orange smoke that was starting to rise only a few feet away and somehow in the middle of the air. "You mean that orange smoke?" He asked.

Anakin flushed. "It wasn't my best toss..."

"RUN!" Luke screamed and the three of them immediately flew away as the Air Force began to bomb Palpypie's office.

* * *

_Inside Palpypie's Office…_

"AHHH!" Palpypie screamed as bombs began to fall on them and the orange smoke that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Let's get the heck out of here."

"For once, I'm glad I'm a ghost," Dooky murmured.

Not for long.

The stranger popped up out of nowhere and pressed a button on his remote before he disappeared. Dooky reappeared alive only to be killed as a bomb landed right on his head.

That's better.

"That was mean," Dooky the Friendly Ghost complained.

"At least you're back to being a ghost," Galbycakes growled. "Shurikan, get your butt over here this instant."

_What do you want, you little worm? I'm eating,_ Shurikan snapped.

"Get OVER HERE and rescue us!"

_No way,_ Shurikan replied.

"I order you to come over here!"

_Fine, gee, can't I get at least ONE day off? Dang, what is it with capitalizing random WORDS in the middle of sentences?_ Shurikan wondered silently as he flew into the conference room to pick up Galbycakes, Palpypie, Voldymuffin, Saruman, Kronybread, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Sauron, Durizzle, Wormtongue and the two remaining Ringwraiths. Oops, make that one remaining Ringwraith, one just got hit on the head with a bomb.

* * *

_Inside a Hole, Somewhere…_

"Hello, is anyone out there? Won't anyone save me?" Ringwraith Three cried.

"Gee, when did you get in there?" A random orc asked gazing down at the Ringwraith.

"Just get me the heck out of here!"

"Fine, let me go get a rope," the orc said walking off before he spotted a café. "Oh, coffee!" He jogged into the café, forgetting about the Ringwraith in the hole…AGAIN!"

* * *

_Palpypie's New Conference Room, Coruscant…_

"I hate that idiot Blaze," Palpypie growled dusting off the ash that covered him from head to toe.

"It wasn't Blaze this time, it was Anakin," Dooky said.

"Anakin is the leader of the Revolutionaries so if we want revenge, I suggest we focus on him," Galbycakes said.

"And have Blaze burn us alive, I don't think so," Voldymuffin said.

"I really don't see what we have to worry about from a mere girl. She won't pose any threat to us and we can take care of her easily," Sauron admitted.

Wormtongue opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't," Saruman said.

Wormtongue closed his mouth.

"Wise choice," Sauron said darkly.

"WOOHOO! I love MUFFINS!" Aragorn cried happily crashing his speeder through the window of Palpypie's new conference room and flying through the wall, immediately knocking down the entire building on top of the Dunderheads.

"AH COME ON!" Palpypie screeched in anger shooting Force lightning at Aragorn but was run over by Legolas before the lightning met with the King.

"Wait up, Aragorn," Legolas called not knowing, or else not caring, that he just ran over the Emperor...most likely not caring.

"Why do people hate…?" Palpypie began but the USS Enterprise Carrier suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ran over Palpypie, and kept on going.

"AH COME ON!" Palpypie yelled. "How the heck did a carrier get into my conference room?"

No one had an answer.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 54**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: I'll update as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon since I'm busy with all my other stories and my original stories.**


	55. Chapter 55: Twix Heist & PowerAde Bombs

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: you're weird**

**Blaze: yup, this is the next chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rev Theory, PowerAde, the International Space Station, China, Italy, the Money in the Bank briefcase, Twix, Jamaica, ICarly, the Sixteenth Chapel, the Suite Life On Deck, and any books or songs used in this chapter**

Chapter 55

Twix Heist & PowerAde Bombs

_Florence, Italy…_

Blaze bobbed her head up and down as she walked down the streets of Florence, Italy with Anakin, Luke, Yassen, Alex, Murtagh, Nasuada, and Annabeth. The rest of the Revolutionaries were wandering across the vastness of time, space and the other countries of the world while Wolf was off who knows where.

"What are you listening to?" Anakin asked Blaze curiously.

"Rev Theory," Blaze replied handing Anakin an earphone and he took it before starting to bob his head as well.

"What song?" Annabeth asked.

"Light it up," Blaze replied.

"So why are we in Italy?" Yassen asked.

"I don't know. I was bored so I came here. I'm sure we can figure out something to do," Blaze replied.

Nasuada sighed. "You always go places and don't know what to do once you get there," she muttered.

"She just barely figured that out?" Murtagh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True that," Luke agreed.

Blaze glanced up suddenly before she narrowed her eyes. "Alex, can I borrow your megaphone?" she asked.

"Where did you get a megaphone?" Yassen asked raising an eyebrow as the spy handed Blaze his megaphone.

"The White House," Alex replied with a shrug.

"Two things, one, why in the world would the president want a megaphone? And two, what in the world were you doing at the White House?"

Alex grinned.

Blaze lifted the megaphone up. "_Dad! How many times have I told you? Stay away from the International Space Station!_" She shouted so loud that she jarred Luke's ears.

"Eh, I can't hear now," Luke shouted.

"Don't shout, Son!" Anakin shouted back.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Murtagh asked confused.

"I don't know," Luke and Anakin shouted back.

Blaze drifted off and Anakin, because he was still listening to Rev Theory with Blaze, walked off with her. Luke glanced after his father before looking at the others that were with him. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Let's go blow something up," Alex suggested.

Yassen rolled his eyes upward with a sigh. "Why do you always want to blow something up?" he said.

"I don't know. It sounds fun to do."

Nasuada narrowed her eyes. "Where did Blaze and Anakin go?" She asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. They just walked away," Annabeth said.

"Uh oh, one of us should probably go after them and make sure they don't destroy something."

Murtagh suddenly glanced over his shoulder before he scowled and muttered a series of curse words under his breath. "Blaze took my candy bag!" He screeched angrily stalking off after Blaze.

"That's not good," Luke said cheerfully.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" Luke asked innocently.

* * *

_Beijing, China…_

"Hey, we're in China," Harry exclaimed.

"Of course we're in China, you dumb idiot," Snape growled. "You didn't pay for that tea and we were forced to flee the country. You just had to go and insult the president of the United States."

"I didn't do that," Harry protested glaring at Ron who whistled innocently.

"I still don't see as to why we were in the same room with the president when we were running from the law," Hermione admitted. "And I still don't understand as to why we are on Earth as it is when we were just on Coruscant." She paused for a moment before adding, "And where's Fluffy?"

"Ahh! Three headed dog!" One of the Chinese people screamed pointing toward a three-headed dog that was sitting on top of one of the large buildings.

"Fluffy, get down from there this instant," Ron shouted.

Fluffy shook his head before he stood up and leapt to another building, immediately flattening it with his bulky size and he continued to leap, and flatten, every building that got in his way.

"That dumb dog is going to get us banned from every country on Earth," Snape growled.

"You're telling me," Hermione agreed.

* * *

_The International Space Station, Space…_

"This is a nice little place," Galbycakes commented gazing around the space station with curiosity in his eyes.

"It's nothing compared to the Death Star," Palpypie growled.

"Yes but the Death Star is in sparks across the galaxy and this isn't," Moldymuffin said. He growled angrily. "All right, who the hell changed my name?"

An innocent whistle sounded from somewhere in Italy that Moldymuffin and the others were able to hear all the way in space.

"I'm going to kill that damn Skywalker," he growled.

Blaze popped up out of nowhere. "Come anywhere near my Ani and I'll blow you to smithereens," she growled angrily.

"Good, good, let the hate flow through you," Palpypie cackled.

Anakin popped up out of nowhere. "You're not helping," he snapped stabbing Palpypie with his lightsaber before walking over to join Blaze. "Come on, I got the bombs you wanted."

Blaze grinned. "Sixteenth Chapel here we come," she shouted happily and she and Anakin, in a very flamboyant and bright exit, headed over to the Sixteenth Chapel.

"What does she have planned?" Sauron asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Durizzle admitted.

Galbycakes rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU IDIOTS LEAVE ME IN A HOLE FOR THE LAST SEVERAL CHAPTERS?" Ringwraith Three screamed stalking into the room and slamming a large piece of stone on Saruman's head.

The orc that had finally remembered the Ringwraith was cowering in the corner. "Armadillo," he cried immediately curling up into a ball. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me," he cried rocking back and forth and holding his legs.

The Ringwraith growled angrily at the orc before glaring at the other dark Lords. "Well?" he demanded.

Everyone looked confused.

"What?" Kronybread asked.

"I have a plan. Why don't we raid Blaze's candy palace and steal all of her Twix bars?" the Ringwraith suggested.

"That is such a stupid idea," Galbycakes growled.

"But you don't seem to have any ideas," the Ringwraith retorted.

Palpypie narrowed her eyes. "I think this plan may just be stupid enough to work," she said. "GEE, CALLING ME A GIRL IS REALLY GETTING OLD!" He screeched into empty air.

Gee, he is such an idiot. He is even more of an idiot than a lot of idiots that I know of. Good grief, I hate these dang cap locks being turned on all the time. Just because I type fast, I accidentally press the button and then I have to go back and retype everything because I accidentally put the caps lock on. It's really annoying.

"What that got to do with anything?" Moldymuffin asked.

I don't know. I just wanted to say that.

"Idiot. But I agree with the Ringwraith. Let's do this," Palpypie shouted slamming his first on the table in front of him.

"OW!" The table shouted and collapsed on the ground.

"Did that table just talk?" Galbycakes asked.

"Yup it did," Palpypie replied just the table suddenly stood up, slammed it's leg into Palpypie's head and walked off.

"Huh?" Everyone said as the table walked.

* * *

_The Sixteenth Chapel…_

Anakin placed the PowerAde bomb at the very top of the chapel he had Force fastened himself to and was currently hanging from like a bat though he wasn't upside down. Anakin said before straightening up and now he was officially hanging upside down like a bat.

"Ha, you look like a bat," Blaze called from where she was placing a PowerAde bomb next to the wall. She was lining them all along the side of the chapel while Anakin was lining the ceiling of the chapel.

"I just love blowing things up," Anakin said. He glanced at Blaze before adding, "By the way, I rather like being upside down."

"Don't forget to keep yourself Force…" Blaze began.

"Oops," Anakin said when he lost hold on the ceiling and plummeted to the ground. Blaze sighed and pressed a button on her remote and Anakin slammed into a giant cheesecake.

"CHEESECAKE!" The stranger screamed happily diving into the cheesecake and starting to eat while Anakin climbed out of if.

"Dad, aren't you supposed to be narrating?" Blaze asked.

I can still narrate and eat cheesecake at the…man, this cheesecake is soooo good.

"Dad?"

Oh right, I can still narrate and eat at the same time. But man this cheesecake is soooo good. I just love it.

Blaze sighed before she pressed a button on her remote. Unfortunately, the button ignited all the PowerAde bombs and they exploded leaving blue PowerAde, falling debris, and several spoonfuls of cheesecake flying everywhere.

"Nice going, Blaze," Anakin growled glaring at Blaze as he squeezed the blue PowerAde out of his black cloak.

"Sorry. I still haven't finished reading the manual," Blaze admitted.

"You haven't? Gee, how big is that manual?" Anakin protested.

Blaze pressed a button and a book as wide as a square shaped table and as thick as the Money in the Bank briefcase doubled in size. The book slammed so hard into the ground that it caused the already fragile Sixteenth Chapel to shudder before continuing to collapse.

"Wow, that thing is huge," Anakin breathed.

"You're telling me," Blaze said. "All right, now let's see if I can find the proper button. It should be on page 3959 section cheese paragraph 13 subsection candy sub-sub section 482 sub-sub-sub section 89 sentence 2."

"Wow, that's a lot of numbers. And what the heck is with the section cheese and subsection candy?"

"You're telling me and I haven't the slightest clue. I didn't write the manual," Blaze said as she put on glasses in order to read the very tiny text easier.

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Jamaica…_

"When did her mansion get to Jamaica?" Palpypie asked curiously as he loaded the Twix bars into the wagon that Ringwraith Number Three was driving along with an orc and Ringwraith Number…uh, was it one or two that survived the last chapter?

"It was number two, dad!" Blaze called.

Oh right, Ringwraith Number Two.

Ringwraith Number Two growled. "I have a name you know and it's Steve," he snapped.

"Don't waste your breath, Steve, they never listen. I've been trying to tell them I go by Joe for years," Ringwraith Number…uh, which number was he again?

"Three!"

Right, Ringwraith Number Three.

"When did you start going by Joe?" Sauron asked.

"Last year, duh, after your plan to get the One Ring back backfired and the Eye of Sauron lost his contact lens for the two hundred and seventy fifth time in a row," Ringwraith Three, or Joe, said.

"Come on, come on! We don't have much time. The guards will be back any time now," Palpypie called. He and the rest of the Dunderheads ran into the candy mansion but suddenly a large boot made with candy, of course, swung out of the ceiling and slammed into Saruman, sending him flying into a chocolate wall, where he stuck.

"DANG IT!" Saruman screamed glaring at the boot as it swung toward him yet again but this time, the boot slammed into the wall and the wall promptly collapsed on Saruman, burying him in chocolate. Magically, another chocolate wall appeared where the first one had been only moments before.

Palpypie glanced at Saruman's buried body before looking at Moldymuffin. "Ah, you got first," he suggested stepping aside to allow the dark lord through.

"Ha, you're such a wimp that you have to…ompf!" Moldymuffin shouted as he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by another large boot made from, this time, honey and Moldymuffin got stuck to the honey.

"All right, run!" Palpypie shouted as the boot went upwards and he and the rest of the Dunderheads ran past the boot just as it swung down and slammed into a group of orcs, sending them flying to the ground as though they were bowling pins set up for a strike.

"Strike!" Kronybread called happily.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" He protested innocently.

Palpypie rolled his eyes skyward. "All right, here's the tunnel that leads to the Twix room," he said.

"How did you know that?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost asked.

Palpypie pointed to the map layout of the mansion that was color coded. The Twix room was color coded as gold and it was on the fifth and a half floor of the mansion. Darth Maul frowned. "How in the world can there be a fifth and a half floor?" he asked.

"It's better than platform nine and three quarters," Galbycakes said.

"What in the world is that?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I heard Harry mention it one time."

Dooky sighed.

Palpypie glanced back at the Dunderheads that were gathered behind him. "All right. Galbatorix, you go first," he suggested.

Galbycakes shrugged before leading the way into the tunnel. He glanced down at the stone pathway in front of him where there was a large red stone with huge black block letters that read 'do not step here'. Galbycakes frowned. "Must be a trick," he said and, like the idiotic dimwit he is, he stepped on the letter and was promptly frozen into carbonite. The rest of the tunnel filled with fire and very sharp objects that made it almost impossible to walk across.

"Nice going, you idiot," Palpypie growled using the Force to levitate Galbycakes and tossing him at the button that turned off all of the traps. "Well, now that that's over, let's get moving."

Galbycakes, on the other hand, promptly fell into a hole that had appeared out of nowhere. Huh, I wonder how long it will take for everyone to notice that Galbycakes is gone, considering it took them…what was it? Five chapters to figure out Ringwraith Three was gone?

"Six chapters," Ringwraith Three growled angrily.

Palpypie cautiously moved forward until he came to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the remaining Dunderheads, which consisted of Kronybread, Durizzle, Dooky the Friendly Ghost, Sauron, Maul, and the two remaining Ringwraiths. "All right, Maul, you go first," he said.

"No way in hell am I going first," Maul snapped angrily before he stalked backwards and pushed Durizzle in front of him.

"Fine, dawg, I'll go first man," the gangster shade growled as he stalked forward, pressed the door release button and stepped into the elevator…or the holographic elevator that is and plummeted fifty two point three four seven stories down into a pool of chocolate pudding.

"Okay, we can't go that way," Palpypie said. He glanced up and a dimming lightbulb appeared over his head. "I got it!" He shouted.

"I don't like you," the lightbulb growled and promptly died before hitting Palpypie on the head and falling into the elevator shaft before hitting Durizzle on the head.

"That hurt, dawg," Durizzle shouted.

Palpypie, rubbing his head, glanced up. "We'll levitate to the fifth and a half floor," he suggested.

"Or at least to the fifth floor," Dooky muttered.

Palpypie and Maul combined their use of the Force to levitate the others to the fifth floor, where they promptly hit their heads on the ceiling of the mansion. "OW!" They shouted.

"Oh quit being a crybaby," Palpypie snapped floating up with Maul just behind him.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda's voice laughed happily and Palpypie frowned just as a bunch of little tiny Yodas came around, laughing that irritable laugh of theirs.

"GREAT, JUST FREAKING GREAT!" Maul screamed angrily igniting his lightsaber and promptly slicing through any mini Yoda that got in his way.

"Okay so how do we get to the fifth and a half floor?" Kronybread asked.

Palpypie frowned before floating over to a pad that lay on the elevator shaft wall. "I wonder what we put here?" He said pressing the green button.

_Password please_? The automatic machine called.

"Um, candy?" Maul suggested.

_Denied! Prepare to be terminated. _

"Er, no wait, um…Chocolate!" Kronybread shouted.

_Denied! Auto-termination sequence ignited, please take a seat and wait for termination._ Eight chairs appeared out of nowhere floating in the middle of the elevator shaft and Dooky glared at the chair. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" He demanded.

_Maybe,_ the computer said.

"Good grief. Did the strange guy no one knows program this stupid thing?" Palpypie growled. He sat down before narrowing his eyes as he examined the computer.

"Let's try this again…um…Blaze!" A Ringwraith suggested.

_Oh god, are you that stupid? Denied. Termination sequence set for countdown from ten…twenty,_ the computer said.

"Twenty what?" Sauron asked.

_Maybe thirty,_ the computer said.

"Great, is the password…um…Linkin Park," the second Ringwraith suggested.

_Nice guess. Countdown at twenty five,_ the computer said. _Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two…t_he computer went on.

"Ummmm, Shinedown," Sauron suggested.

_Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen…_the computer went on.

"Oh, it's got to be…um, Password!" Palpypie shouted.

_Oh good grief, you are that stupid? Fourteen…thirteen…twelve…seven!_

"What?" the Dunderhead screamed.

_Just kidding and no what is not the password. Eleven…ten…nine…two!_

"Stop doing that," an orc growled angrily.

_Ha, ha, ha, not likely. Eight…seven…_ Seven death rays appeared at that moment before pointing them straight at the Dunderheads.

"Gaw, come on, someone, think. What would Blaze put as her password?" Palpypie growled angrily.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Dooky the Friendly Ghost moaned.

_You just noticed,_ the computer said dryly.

Dooky rolled his eyes skyward. "The password is obviously Anakin, duh!" He said rolling his eyes again.

_Lucky guess,_ the computer said._ Auto-termination sequence canceled, automatic doors opening for a ten second portal._

"Ten seconds!" Palpypie exclaimed and immediately leapt through the hole the instant it appeared. The others quickly followed him though the orcs didn't make it in time and got trapped in a large hive filled with bees.

"Look. There are all the Twix bars," Kronybread gasped pointing to the mountains upon mountains of candy that lay in front of them.

"Let's hurry," Palpypie said and the remaining Dunderheads immediately crashed into the mountain of Twix bars and started to steal them.

* * *

_Above the Twix Room, Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

Arya narrowed her eyes before looking at Sabina, Percy, Leia, Han, Ahsoka and Morzan who were sitting, cramped, behind her. "Gee, are those like dunderheads like so like stupid that they like have to like resort to like stealing Blaze's like candy?" she said.

"Good grief, please stop with the Valley Girl speech already?" Morzan groaned.

"You're telling me. It's almost as annoying as laser brain here," Leia said glaring at Han who narrowed his eyes.

"It's not nice to call Ahsoka a laser brain, Leia," Han said.

"I wasn't talking about Ahsoka, you scruffy looking nerfherder."

"Who's scruffy looking?"

"Gaw, that like is like so like old," Arya said rolling her eyes.

"So is your Valley Girl speech," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" Sabina asked.

"Yeah like making sure we figure out why those idiots are stealing Blaze's Twix bars," Percy agreed.

"Why don't we go inform Blaze?" Ahsoka suggested.

"Ah, where is Blaze?" Arya asked.

"Wow, a whole question without like in it," Leia breathed. "She's improving."

"I like know like right," Arya said.

"I spoke too soon."

"And don't worry. I placed a tracking device on Blaze. Unless she's found it and placed it on a chicken somewhere, we should be able to locate her," Percy said.

"Okay, let's like go," Arya said and she and the rest of the others crawled away.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 55, chapter 56 will cover what the other characters are doing **

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup. And if anyone can find the ICarly reference and the Harry Potter reference, I'll give them a virtual plushie of your choice**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, please review and I'll post chapter 56 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	56. Chapter 56: Lightning Storms and Pies

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: yeah, I know**

**Darth: so how long is this chapter going to be?**

**Blaze: I don't know so here is chapter 56 and I hope that you like it. Oh and Wolf, you're part in this chapter is a bit short but what you requested will be used at the very beginning of chapter 57, I promise you that.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mount Olympus, Pirates of the Caribbean, Wolf, World of Warcraft, or any references to books, songs and movies that are mentioned in this chapter.**_

Chapter 56

Lightning Storms and Pies

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Jamaica…_

Everything was going great for the Revolutionaries even though they were still completely oblivious to the Dunderheads who took Blaze's Twix bars. But that's another story which shall be explained later. For now, let us get to the Revolutionaries and find out how everything is going.

Severus Snape was sitting beside Anakin, watching the reckless and insane Jedi Knight with narrowed obsidian eyes as Anakin and Luke fought each other on a game known as _World of Warcraft_. Arya was watching intently while Murtagh was dousing Eragon with cold water every time the Dragon Rider steamed up at the attraction Arya had for Luke.

That is really starting to get old.

"You're telling me," Snape muttered.

So you can hear you? Amazing.

"We all can hear you, you dunderhead," Snape retorted leaning back on the couch and watching the game.

No need to get all mean about it Sev.

"Oh shut up!" Snape snapped irritably.

"Sev?" Harry echoed from where he was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Brom, and Aragorn. Snape wasn't entirely sure as to where the other characters were but he really didn't want to know. He was still trying his hardest to maintain his sanity in the midst of the insane that surrounded him on all sides.

Well, it's better than being with old Moldymuffin, like you were, or, er, are I should probably say.

"Shut up!"

Why? I am merely saying something that is the truth.

"You're really starting to annoy me, strange guy no one knows."

Then that means I must be doing my job right. Well, I'm off to get a cappuccino.

"No DAD!" Blaze's voice shouted over an intercom that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

But why?

"Don't whine and you have to narrate the story."

Fine!

"What's with him and Coffee?" Ron asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. Why don't you ask Sev as he seems to be talking to the strange guy nowadays?" Harry suggested.

"DON'T CALL ME SEV!" Snape screamed angrily.

"Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev," Ron chanted happily.

"If you do not shut up, I'm going to hex you into next century."

"Try it."

"Oh stop that, you two," Blaze said popping up out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of Ron. Snape, used to these sudden appearances, merely sneered at the Weasley Gryffindor.

"Hey, Snape, wanna help me cook a square shaped pie? I haven't had one in what feels like decades!" Blaze called.

Snape shrugged. "May as well, at least I'll get away from this dunderheaded idiots," he growled glaring at the Golden Trio who merely widened their eyes innocently though they hid their snickers with their hands.

"I wanna pie too!" Anakin cried putting the game they were playing on pause and putting down the controller.

"All right, Ani, you and Sev can help me," Blaze said before she happily skipped out of the room with a scowling Snape and Anakin following her.

* * *

_Random Forest, Somewhere…_

Wolf trotted through the forest, gazing around and examining the trees as she went. Why she was there and didn't want to torture the villains, I haven't the slightest clue but that was what she was doing. She is such a weirdo.

"Thank you, stranger," Wolf said leaping over an upturned root and ducking under a low hanging branch.

I didn't mean that as a compliment you know.

"Yeah, I know," Wolf said before she jogged around another tree and continued to her random wandering through the forest.

* * *

_The Death Star, Above Earth…_

Palpypie, leader of the Dunderheads and the biggest dunderhead among them, was sitting in his conference room, chewing thoughtfully on a Twix bar. "Is it just me or does it seem as though no one has noticed that the Twix bars are missing?" he said.

"I told you it was a stupid plan," Galbycakes growled.

"Well, we didn't have any other ideas," Voldymuffin said. "Besides, I'm sure Blaze will be angry when she discovers someone managed to make it past all those security systems to get her candy." He was also eating a Twix bar, as were Kronybread, Saruman, Durizzle, Ringwraith 2, Ringwraith 3, Darth Maul, Sauron, and the orcs.

A lightning bolt suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Palpypie, Voldymuffin, and Galbycakes. "OW!" the three dunderheads screamed in pain glaring toward where the lightning bolt had come from.

Ah you gotta love torturing dunderheads.

"You said that before you know," Kronybread pointed out.

I don't like you.

Kronybread snorted. "What are you going to do about it?"

I have an idea.

Kronybread groaned.

* * *

_Mount Olympus, Above the Empire State Building…_

"What the heck are you doing with my Master Bolt?" Zeus screamed angrily as he stalked into the throne room on Mount Olympus where the stranger was planning around with the master bolt.

"Torturing dunderheads," the stranger replied with a shrug. He held out a hand, "_Accio Poseidon's Trident_." A moment later, Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand and the stranger smiled happily.

"What the heck are you doing with my trident?" Poseidon shrieked stalking into the throne room.

"Wow, you really do move fast when you want to," the stranger commented. He held up the trident and a huge hurricane was suddenly created outside before slamming into New York City, drenching the entire city in water. The stranger glanced at the flooded city. "Oops," he said.

Kronybread appeared at that moment, along with Palpypie, Galbycakes, and Voldymuffin, the four dunderheaded leaders of the Dunderheads. "Hey, you have my sons' stuff," Kronybread commented.

"Dang it, I thought I was finally rid of you," Zeus and Poseidon protested at the same time.

"Hey Hades, I have a proposition for you," the stranger shouted.

"What?" Hades' voice came from the Underworld.

"I'll let you go free for one day to torture your father."

"YES!" Hades screamed happily.

"Only from sunup until sunset though."

"Awwww man!"

"But you can use whatever you wish to torture Kronybread."

"YES!"

"So long as you don't kill him."

"Awwww man."

"On second thought, go ahead and kill him, Blaze can always bring him back alive again."

"YES!"

Zeus and Poseidon glared at the stranger as Hades, free from the Underworld until sundown that day, laughed like a maniac and charged after Kronybread who cried out in fear and took off running with an extremely angry God after him.

Hey, when you're stuck in the underworld for centuries upon centuries upon centuries and had to rule over the dead, you would be angry too.

* * *

_Blaze's Kitchens, the Candy Mansion…_

"Hand me the sugar," Blaze said holding out a hand and Snape put the bowl of sugar in her hand. She added the sugar into dough she was making for the crust if her square shaped pie. "Anakin, is the square shaped pie pan clean yet?"

"I'm working on it," Anakin replied scrubbing hard at the tough spots on the stainless steel pie pan. "The stains won't come out though."

"Well, keep scrubbing," Blaze replied.

"Hey Blaze!" Legolas said jogging into the kitchen with Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Ahsoka and Sabina just behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked curiously as she added the rest of the ingredients to the pie crust dough and started to stir it.

"We got bored," Leia replied with a shrug.

"And I can't find Alex," Sabina said.

"Last I heard, he was helping Yassen, Percy, Annabeth, Frodo, Sam and Gandalf spray paint the White House," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Spray painting the WHITE HOUSE?" Sabina exclaimed. "That's worse than the time Alex and I spray painted Queen Elizabeth's throne!"

"When did you do that?" Han asked curiously.

"Ah, I don't remember." Sabina had the decency to blush, Blaze noticed or so we think she noticed considering she was too busy trying to fit the pie on the pie crust tin.

"Snape, did you preheat the oven?" Blaze called to the Potions Master.

"Yes," Snape replied after he glanced at the oven.

"Okay, Anakin, hand me the cherries."

Anakin opened the two cans of cherries before handing them to Blaze who poured them into the pie and then put the pie into the oven, accidentally touching the hot rack as she did so.

"OW!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You're worse than Potter," Snape complained.

"Thank you," Blaze replied with a small smile.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Legolas asked.

"He, Hermione, Ron and Fluffy are spray painting the ruined Wellington Palace," Anakin said.

Snape scowled angrily. "Dang that Potter," he growled angrily before he apparated away from the kitchen.

"Hey! You hadn't finished helping me yet!" Blaze yelled but Snape ignored her and she growled angrily.

* * *

_The White House, Washington D.C…_

"Ah I think we did a good job," Alex said leaning back with a small smile on his face.

"You had to use pink," Yassen growled. "I hate that color."

"That wasn't my fault, Annabeth was the one that chose pink," Alex protested.

Annabeth shrugged. "I thought it would look neat," she explained.

"Eh, it looks all right," Percy said.

"I think it's missing something though," Frodo said.

"What's that, Master Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Sparkles!" Frodo cried happily.

Gandalf sighed. "I suppose I could add sparkles," he said before he cast a spell that dumped buckets full of glitter on the White House.

"Wow, I wanna know that spell!"

"You don't know anything about magic though. Besides, there's no way I'd teach that to you mischievous little Hobbit even if you did have magic."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

_Wellington Palace…_

Snape found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fluffy standing where the east wall of the palace once stood before Blaze and Dilectia's duel destroyed it. Harry was flying on his broom tossing buckets of red and pink paint onto the top of the palace while Fluffy ran back and forth past the walls that weren't fallen with Hermione and Ron on his back and spraying the walls.

Snape glowered at the three-headed Cerberus. "Potter!" He called.

"Oh great, it's the greasy git!" Ron growled.

"I heard that!"

"Well, it's true!"

Snape growled angrily. "Get down from there this once," he snapped. "The police are coming and I certainly don't want to bail you out of jail!"

"How did you get here before the police did?" Hermione asked curiously as she spray painted a purple heart on the palace wall.

"I apparated, duh! Now come on. I really don't want to explain to Dumbledore how I had to bail his little Golden Boy out of jail," Snape growled angrily. "Just think what the others will think about that."

"Others?" Ron echoed.

"The Dunderheads of course, you idiots!"

"I thought you worked for the Revolutionaries," Hermione protested.

"And I thought you worked for Voldymuffin," Ron added.

"You guys are weird," Harry said landing his broom and climbing off of it. "Snape is working for both of them duh!"

"So there is a cell of intelligence in that brain of yours, Potter," Snape sneered. "Come on. Let's get back to Blaze's mansion, she's pretty angry that I skipped out on helping her finish her square shaped pie."

"Race you back to the mansion," Harry yelled.

Snape sighed. "You're on," he said before he simply disapparated back to the candy mansion, not missing Harry, Hermione and Ron's, "NO FAIR!"

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

Morzan leapt up in fright as Snape appeared quite suddenly at his side in the living room of Blaze's mansion. "Don't do that," he exclaimed.

Snape merely laughed. "It never gets old," he said.

"Wow, Snape is actually laughing, I'm shocked," Obi-Wan said.

"So am I," Nasuada agreed.

"Where have you two been?" Morzan asked.

"Paris," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "I wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower and Nasuada wanted to spray it so we teamed up."

"What did you spray it?" Snape asked.

"Pink and blue, pink for Nasuada and blue for me."

"Ah okay."

Harry, Hermione and Ron, exhausted from their flight to Jamaica, staggered into the mansion before collapsing in exhausted heaps on the ground. Snape sneered at them. "Oh get up, the exercise did you some good," he snapped.

"You didn't do any exercise," Hermione protested. "You just disapparated away, lucky idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, know-it-all?" Snape retorted.

"Who are you calling a know-it-all?"

"You of course, the others don't have enough intelligence in their brains to try to answer every single question that I direct at them."

"We're right here you know," Harry protested.

Snape snorted.

"Have the dunderheads been up to anything recently?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not that I know of. Voldymuffin seems to think I'm playing both cards so he hasn't called me at all. Arya did come back and say that they took Blaze's Twix bars and, well, we're trying to keep that on a down low."

"Why?" Nasuada asked.

"Do you want to tell Blaze that she's missing her entire stock of Twix bars?" Snape asked raising his eyebrows.

"Good point."

Blaze walked into the living room at that moment with Anakin, Legolas, Ahsoka, Leia, Han, Sabina and Chewbacca just behind her. She was carrying three square shaped pies in her hands.

"So you finished the pies?" Snape asked.

"No thanks to you, Sev," Blaze muttered.

"Don't call me SEV!"

"Why not Sevvy Sev Sev?"

"Just don't, it's annoying."

"Lily called you that."

Snape growled at her.

A huge lightning storm was raging outside and Snape glanced up as Kronybread came running through the mansion. "Help me!" he screamed.

"How did he get past the wards I set up around this place?" Blaze protested.

Snape winced as the Dark Mark on his left forearm burned. "That idiot Voldymuffin's calling me," he muttered. "I suppose it has something to do with the lightning storm and Kronybread getting past the wards."

Kronybread, being chases by lightning strikes, ran out of the mansion still screaming his head off.

"I'll be back," Snape said and apparated away from the mansion.

* * *

_The Death Star, Above Earth…_

"It's about time you got here," Voldymuffin growled as Snape appeared at their side, startling everyone else out of their skins.

"Don't do that!" Galbycakes, Palpypie, Durizzle, Sauron, and Saruman protested angrily.

Palpypie glanced at Voldymuffin. "Why did you bring him here?" he asked. "He's a Revolutionary."

"No he isn't," Voldymuffin said, stretching out a pale hand to pull back Snape's sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "He's been my spy this entire time."

Snape resisted the urge to snort and roll his eyes. Then again, even without his Occlumency shields, he could have passed as Voldymuffin's spy for the mere fact that Voldymuffin, like the other Dunderheads, were such idiots. _It seems idiots always find each other, even if they're in different worlds, _Snape mused silently.

"Your spy? Was he the one that helped to lower the wards for us to get the Twix bars?" Palpypie asked.

"Yes," Voldymuffin said with a slight hiss.

_Yes, I did that but I was also the one that told Arya and the others that the Dunderheads were going to take the Twix bars, _Snape thought.

"And he can help us get revenge on Harry, Anakin, Murtagh, Eragon, and all the other Revolutionaries, and especially on Blaze," the Dark Lord of the _Harry Potter _world said happily.

Snape once again resisted the urge to snort.

"I want you to return to the Revolutionaries and discover any, and I mean ANY weaknesses."

"We tried that already," Galbycakes pointed out. "And it backfired on us, every single time!"

"So what? We can find another weakness, we have to."

"We know that Anakin is Blaze's biggest weakness, my Lord," Snape pointed out lowering his head as Voldymuffin turned his gaze to him.

"Truly, my little snake," Voldymuffin agreed.

"I doubt that that is even possible to try and do something to Anakin," Palpypie muttered. "I've been trying to do so for the past who knows how long!"

"True that dawg," Durizzle said.

"Hmmm? What about her worst fear?"

"Tried that."

"Well, we could try the fears again and this time make them immune to anything that will turn them on us," Galbycakes suggested.

"Good idea," Palpypie agreed.

"Help me!" Kronybread screamed running around the room even as a lightning storm continued to follow him all over the place.

"Idiot," Sauron muttered.

"You're telling me," Saruman said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ringwraith er six?

"ONE!" The Ringwraith screamed angrily at the stranger.

Oh my bad.

"We'll figure it out later, oh yes we will," Palpypie said smirking.

_Ugly idiot,_ Snape thought.

"Why are you still here you idiot?" Voldymuffin snapped at Snape. "Get going, you incompetent fool!"

Snape resisted the urge to scowl at him and instead disapparated back to Blaze's candy mansion.

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

"Voldymuffin suggested on trying to use our fears against us…AGAIN!" Legolas said angrily.

"Yes and he had the audacity to call me a fool," Snape growled. He was still pretty angry at that.

"Well, at least we know," Blaze said. "Hey, Anakin, Snape, Poseidon, Aragorn, Yassen, and Murtagh, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Murtagh asked. He hadn't spoken all chapter because he was too busy eating one of Blaze's doors, which were made out of chocolate.

"To come up with a universal remedy to any spell or mechanism used on our fears," Blaze replied. "I'll need Anakin's Force skills, Snape's Potions skills, Poseidon's trident, Aragorn's leadership skills, Yassen's assassin skills, and Murtagh's combat skills."

"Why?" Yassen asked. He, Alex, Percy, Annabeth, Frodo, Sam and Gandalf had just returned from spray painting and putting glitter on the White House.

"It'll help make the universal remedy," Blaze replied with a shrug. She glanced at her top favorite characters. "Well, come on, come on, don't just stand there. We're running out of time and you six dawdling isn't helping things." Her six favorite characters sighed before following Blaze into a random room in the mansion.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: so I'm looking for a co-host for the next chapter and the first person who answers the poll question correctly will be the co-host.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Anakin: can I do it?**

**Blaze: okay**

**Anakin: yes! Ahem, who is Blaze's favorite **_**Harry Potter **_**character?**

**Blaze: if you want to co-host, remember to put the name you want to go by, a brief description, your weapon(s) of choice, who you want to torture, and what you want to do.**

**Darth: also, those who are already permanent characters, even if they didn't make an appearance in this chapter, don't have to do this.**

**Blaze: also, I would like it if you would put your favorite quotes from this story, from chapter 35 until now, or from this chapter. Please review and I will post chapter 57 as soon as I possibly can.**


	57. Chapter 57: It's Christmas, Idiot

**Blaze: here is the next chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah it is. Oh and Wolf, I'm going to only use two of your three ideas.**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yeah and we have a co-host for this chapter**

**Darth: we do?**

**Blaze: yup her name's Tameera as she was the first one to guess correctly on who my favorite HP character is. It is Severus Snape and everyone got it right though Tameera was the first one, who hasn't already made an appearance, to review her guess.**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: here is chapter 57 and I hope that you like it, reviews, as always, are much appreciated. I was planning on posting this before Christmas but I couldn't get on the Internet to post it until now so here's the belated Christmas chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pico de gallo, Amazon, Steve's Handy Dandy Notebook, or any books, Christmas songs and other stuff used in this chapter but myself.**_

Chapter 57

It's Christmas, Idiot

_Some Random Forest in the Middle of Nowhere…_

Wolf walked through the forest humming a toneless tune under her breath as she walked around the tree covered landscape. She really didn't know what she was doing but then again, we're talking about Wolf here, she never knows what she's do. She was also carrying around a pinnapple in her pocket like Steve's Handy Dandy Notebook but that's another story.

Or is it?

Wolf snorted. "You're such a weirdo, stranger," she muttered.

Look who's talking. By the way, Blaze said that she wants you to come back before tomorrow night.

Wolf nodded once in reply but suddenly a surge of demon ghosts swarmed all over her and she leapt backwards. "I really hate the paranormal," she muttered examining the ghosts that continued to attack her.

Ah, how in the world is someone supposed to fight demon _ghosts?_

Don't ask me.

"Two narrators?" Wolf asked as she pulled out a sword out of thin air and sliced through one ghosts, sending it flying back into the Underworld.

WOW! How did you do that?

It's a new invention I created so I can torture Dooku some more without him being alive.

"Blaze? What the heck are you doing here?" Wolf asked as she sliced through another demon ghost with the unusual blade.

I was bored.

You're always bored.

Thank you very much.

That wasn't a compliment.

Oh shut up.

You shut up.

"Both of you shut up!" Wolf yelled slicing through another demon ghost and glaring at the others as they fled like the cowards they are. "Cowards," she muttered putting the unusual sword away.

You're telling me. Can I borrow that sword?

"Ask Blaze," Wolf replied with a shrug before she jogged away and made her way deeper into…

Blaze, can I borrow that sword?

Hey! You're supposed to be narrating the story!

But I want that sword.

You can have it but you have to narrate the story you imbecile.

Fine.

Anyway, Wolf frowned as she neared a clearing but she had the sense that something was following her so she stopped and gazed around. "Ah, those massacring bunnies are out there again," she said with a sigh.

She sat down near a boulder and started to pull out the ingredients needed to make pico de gallo. The bunnies were slowly making their way forward as Wolf finished the pico de gallo and smeared it on the boulder before walking away as the massacring bunnies swarmed forward to attack the boulder.

"All too easy," Wolf mused as she started eating the left over pico de gallo and left the clearing.

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Seattle…_

"_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_" The carolers outside of Blaze's candy mansion sang happily though they were unaware that no one was really paying attention to them. Everyone was too busy wondering what spell Blaze and her favorite characters had created.

"So what's the spell?" Harry demanded impatiently.

"Patience does not suit you, Potter," Severus growled.

"And it does you?" Harry retorted.

"Oh stop arguing you two," Blaze snapped. "Besides, I won't unveil the potion for a few more days."

"What? Why not?" Eragon whined.

"It's Christmas, idiot," Blaze snapped.

"What's like Christmas?" Arya asked.

Everyone gasped. "You don't know what Christmas is!" Hermione screeched leaping at Arya and tackling her to the ground.

"Get off of my lady, Hermione!" Eragon and Luke both shouted at the same time before they glared at each other and tackled each other to the ground before they started to fight as well.

Anakin rolled his eyes skyward and sighed.

Severus snorted. "Idiots," he muttered.

"I'll have to agree with you on that."

"Dad!" Luke protested from where he had Eragon pinned to the ground with his lightsaber pressed against the dragon rider's throat. Eragon lashed out with a spell and Luke was sent flying across the room, slamming into the lights that Obi-Wan and Percy had just strung up.

"Hey! I just put those up!" Percy protested angrily.

Luke glanced at Percy. "Sorry," he said. He pointed to Eragon. "He tossed me into them."

Percy growled at Eragon before tossing Ripetide at him and lashed out with a bunch of water that had appeared out of nowhere and sent Eragon flying into the chocolate door that Murtagh was eating.

"Hey!" Murtagh shouted angrily before he stabbed his half-brother and tossed him out of the house and into the carolers.

"Ow!" Eragon exclaimed pushing himself to his feet and running into the house, tackling Murtagh down and completely ignoring the baffled Christmas carolers.

Ron glanced at the carolers. "Get out of here, would ya?" He shouted.

The carolers just got to their feet and started to sing again.

"Anyone wanna help me?" Ron asked.

Aragorn, Brom, and Han grinned before they jogged to Ron's side and proceeded to kick the butts of the Christmas carolers that wouldn't leave them alone. Blaze glanced at them while sucking on a candy cane. "Don't beat them up too badly," she called. "I really don't want to get sued."

"We won't do any…permanent damage," Ron assured her before he closed the door and Blaze sighed.

"Apparently they don't like Christmas carolers," she said.

"In all honesty, who does?" Hermione pointed out.

"True."

Nemesis and Rose popped up out of nowhere before frowning when they spotted the damage done before they glared at Luke and Eragon. "He did it," Eragon and Luke shouted, pointing to each other right away.

Nemesis rolled her eyes before stabbing both Eragon and Luke with her pitchfork. "Yeah, sure, blame the other person," she said.

Rose chuckled before pulling out a Twix bar and tossing it at Blaze who squealed happily and started to eat it.

"Where did you get those Twix bars? I thought…" Severus broke off with a quick glance at Blaze but the authoress was too busy chomping down on her candy.

"Palpypie is such a dunderhead," Nemesis said with a snort. "We just walked in, took them back and walked right out again without any of them noticing."

"Moldymuffin saw us though," Rose said.

Severus groaned. "Great," he muttered. "I really don't want to see old Moldymuffin anytime soon but he'll no doubt call to see what happened to the candy."

Blaze glanced at him. "What do you mean what happened to the candy? Hasn't it been here the entire time?" she asked curiously.

"Er….y…yeah it has," everyone stammered out quickly.

Blaze narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off as the door opened and Ron, Brom, Aragorn, and Han hurried into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. "Those carolers got dementers with them!" Ron screamed.

"I thought they were locked up in Azkaban," Harry protested.

"They escaped, you dunderhead," Severus retorted.

"I can see that but how?"

Severus rolled his eyes skyward before muttering something under his breath that translated roughly to "why did I agree to this?"

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse opened sleigh hey!_"

"Jingle bells, batman smells, Robin laid an egg, batmobile lost a wheel and joker ran a way hey!" Ron sang back.

"_Dashing through the snow in a one horse opened sleigh. Over the hill we go, laughing all the way, ha, ha, ha. Bells on snow tops scream, making spirits rise, oh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight._"

"Good grief, they don't even know the words," Harry growled.

"You're telling me," Leia agreed.

Arya sat up. "I like still don't like understand like why like Christmas is like so like important," she muttered.

Blaze glanced at Arya before pressing a button on her remote and a bucket of ice cold water fell on Arya's head.

"LIKE COLD!" Arya screamed.

Blaze sighed before a blue light bulb appeared over her head. "I have an idea," she said.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

_The Death Star, Above Earth…_

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened sleigh hey!_" the carolers sang happily.

"How the kriff did they get up here?" Dooku the Friendly Ghost exclaimed.

"One word, Blaze," Voldymuffin muttered. He narrowed his eyes. "That does it. I still haven't the slightest clue how those idiots got their candy back but I'm going to find out."

"What are you going to do?" Palpypie asked. He had on earmuffs to block out the carolers horrid singing. As did everyone but Dooku but that was because Dooku was a ghost and a ghost couldn't wear earmuffs.

Speaking of ghosts…

The stranger popped up, stabbed Dooku with Blaze's new invention and disappeared.

That's much better.

"Ow!" Dooku exclaimed.

"I'm going to call my little spy here and ask him," Voldymuffin replied. While he called his spy, Palpypie was debating whether killing the carolers with Force lightning would get him kicked out of his anger management class.

Severus Snape appeared at Palpypie's side, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Palpypie screeched angrily lashing out with Force lightning but Snape lazily waved his wand and a shield appeared blocking the lightning that would have hit him otherwise.

"You called?" he said looking at Voldymuffin and bowing as usual.

Not one of the dunderheads knew it but Snape was cussing Voldymuffin out so much that it would have caused Palpypie to turn paler than usual.

And that was because Snape had been enjoying a nice cup of eggnog while watching and laughing at Harry's attempts to put the star on top of the Christmas tree when Voldymuffin's call came.

"Yes. I need to now how those Revolutionaries got past us to get their candy back, my little snake," Voldymuffin replied.

Snape shrugged. "They walked in, took the candy and walked right back out again," he replied.

Voldymuffin blinked. Palpypie could tell clearly that he wasn't expecting that.

"No spell, no lightsabers, nothing?" he asked.

Snape shook his head. "Just walked in and walked right back out. You guys really need to recheck and redo your security system before something really important comes up missing," he said.

No one noticed as he grabbed the data card that kept Palpypie's next plan within its memory and slipped it into the pocket of his robes.

Voldymuffin scowled angrily. "You are my servant, Severus," he snapped. "You are to do what I say and not tell me how to do my job."

"If this was a real job then you would have been fired ages ago," Snape muttered under his breath.

Palpypie couldn't help but agree with the Slytherin spy.

"I would punish you for not informing me of this sooner," Voldymuffin said. "But since you're that brat Blaze's favorite character from our world, it wouldn't be a good idea. I really do not wish to end up spending the rest of my life as a fruitcake or worse."

"Wise choice," Palpypie and Snape muttered at the same time.

Snape glanced at Palpypie. "By the way, this is from an old friend of yours," he said before he cast the Body Bind charm on Palpypie, kicked the Emperor into a hole that had appeared out of nowhere and apparated away.

"Dang it!" Palpypie screeched. "Help!"

The other dunderheads snickered in reply.

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Seattle…_

A light brown haired girl with gray eyes known as Tameera appeared out of nowhere to a house that was in complete and utter chaos, well more chaotic than usual that is. Blaze, Anakin and Harry were trying to put the star on top of the tree, using the Force and spells at the same time but the star just kept falling off.

Severus had appeared out of nowhere and shocked Murtagh, Luke, and Hermione so bad that they dropped the lights and the lights seemed to magically roll themselves into a ball.

Ron, Obi-Wan, Aragorn, Gandalf and Brom were putting on the lights outside though Frodo and Sam, who were holding the ladders, kept getting distracted and so the four often fell from their ladders.

Poseidon, Percy, and Legolas were sitting down watching them while drinking a cup of eggnog. They, too, had been startled when Severus appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" Tameera shouted.

"Tameera, nice of you to make it," Blaze shouted as she, Harry and Anakin finally managed to put the star on top of the tree and it didn't fall off.

"Thanks. I brought the gifts too," Tameera said. She placed her huge dictionary on the table before pulling out a bag of gifts and tossing the bag so that it went sliding to land beneath the tree.

Severus snorted.

Galbycakes popped up out of nowhere. "Wait, what am I…?" he began.

Tameera grinned evilly before she lifted her dictionary into her hands and leapt at Galbycakes who ran screaming like a girl from the light brown haired girl.

"I'll be back Christmas after I take over Amazon!" Tameera called before she disappeared.

"Okay then, that was odd," Eragon murmured.

"Everything that happens here is odd," Aragorn said.

"Truly," Severus agreed.

"When did you get back? And did you give Palpypie my message?" Blaze asked.

Severus grinned evilly. "Yup," he replied.

Blaze also grinned evilly.

At that moment, a crash sounded and a Mustang appeared in the living room, accidentally running Obi-Wan and Poseidon over.

"Get this piece of metal junk off of me!" Poseidon yelled as Mace opened the door to the Mustang and leapt out, carrying a bag of gifts.

"Gee, where's your holiday spirit?" Mace asked cheerfully.

"It was crushed out of me in the form of a Mustang!"

Mace laughed before he tossed his gifts under the tree, climbed into the Mustang and drove off to park it in front of the house. He came back inside, walking through the large hole in the wall rather than the door.

Blaze snorted before pressing a button and the hole was repaired instantly.

Severus smirked. "He doesn't know how to drive but at least he's better at driving than Weasley is," he sneered at Ron who whistled innocently.

"I'll have to agree that that is true," Harry admitted.

"Oh sure, side with the greasy git instead of your best mate," Ron growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes skyward and sighed.

* * *

_The Following Day, Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Blaze shouted happily into a megaphone.

"You really do love that megaphone your dad gave you, don't you?" Anakin muttered rubbing his ear. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"YUP!" Blaze yelled happily.

"How much sugar have you had today?" Tameera asked. She was online finishing taking over Amazon.

"I lost count after the fifteenth piece of chocolate," Blaze shouted happily. "PRESENT TIME!" She screamed before diving into the presents and sorting through them quickly.

"Blaze, Anakin, Severus, Harry, Severus, Anakin, Blaze, Aragorn, Percy, Poseidon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Severus, Murtagh, Murtagh, Murtagh, Murtagh, Murtagh, Severus, Severus, Anakin, Anakin, Annabeth, Poseidon, Annabeth, Percy, Poseidon, Percy, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Legolas, Morzan, Nasuada, Alex, Sabina, Yassen, Yassen, Alex, Yassen, Sabina, Annabeth, Blaze, Percy, Obi-Wan, Mace. Gee, there are a lot of gifts for you three," Blaze commented glancing at Severus, Anakin and Murtagh who were trying to organize the five presents that had been given to them.

Severus glanced at one of the gifts, on the name tag it read, "From Dumbledore."

"Oh great," he muttered. "What did that old coot give me this year?" He opened the gift to reveal a box of lemon drops. He scowled before glancing at Blaze. "Hey Blaze, want some candy?"

"Oh no," Anakin groaned.

Nasuada and Morzan promptly ran off to seek shelter from a hyper Blaze.

"CANDY!" Blaze screamed happily before taking the box of lemon drops and starting to eat them rapidly.

"Oh no," Percy moaned.

"You're telling me," Annabeth muttered and Alex, Sabina and Yassen readily agreed with her.

"At least after a while, she'll have a sugar crash and go to sleep," Gandalf said.

"You hope," Frodo muttered.

"True that, Master Frodo," Sam agreed.

"I'm definitely sending you to Dumbledore's office tonight," Severus said with a smirk.

"You're positively cruel, Professor," Harry said.

Severus smiled a brittle little smile.

Everyone got their gifts and soon the living room floor was littered with paper and ribbon. Mace had gotten a new bumper sticker to go with his Mustang as well as a new purple gem for his lightsaber. Anakin got another lightsaber, courtesy of Obi-Wan, a pack of candy, that Blaze tried to steal, a speeder, another starfighter and a flame thrower that once belonged to Boba Fett.

"Sweet!" Anakin screamed happily before going off to find something to burn.

"I wanna come with," Alex shouted and ran off after Anakin. Yassen snorted but jogged off after them because he didn't have nothing to do.

"I thought he was afraid of fire," Ron protested.

"He's too insane to be afraid of anything," Severus said with a sneer.

"True that," Luke said before he pulled out a jar of purple bees and lightning. "Sweet!" He screamed before running off to join his father.

"I'd better go make sure he doesn't have a panic attack," Sabina muttered before jogging over to join Luke.

"Insanity, it must run in the Skywalker bloodline," Obi-Wan muttered.

Tameera glanced at Obi-Wan. "By saying that, you're calling Leia insane too," she pointed out.

"She's got her mother's genes in her."

"So does Luke."

"Yeah but Leia's got more Padmé in her just like Luke has more Anakin in him."

"Doesn't make sense but whatever you say old man."

"I'm NOT OLD!"

"Then why were you given a walker for Christmas?" Harry asked pointing to the walker that was at Obi-Wan's side.

"Anakin! That was not funny!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"It kind of was," Anakin shouted back and Obi-Wan scowled in reply to that.

So the Christmas pretty much went by as normal aside from random hexes being tossed all over the place, exploding Christmas trees and at least three characters being sent to the hospital.

All in all, it was a pretty normal day in Blaze's Candy Mansion.

"Normal? You call me being sent to the hospital normal!" Ron screamed

"I do not want to be in the same room as Weasley," Severus shouted.

"Will you two shut up?" Legolas, who just happened to get hit with some of the hexes, growled angrily.

"Blaze is mad that we blew up her Christmas tree," Ron commented

"We?" Severus raised his eyebrows. "That was your fault, yours and that Arya girls."

Ron glared at Severus.

Severus glared at Ron.

Legolas sighed. "This is going to be a long night," he muttered.

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts…_

Albus Dumbledore had just finished reading the letter he had received from Severus where he was hanging out with a bunch of random characters and Potter. _Well at least he hasn't killed Harry yet,_ Albus mused silently.

"I wonder if he liked those lemon drops I sent him, Fawkes," Albus said looking at the phoenix that was perched just above him.

The floo flared to life and Severus walked out with a girl with dark hair and dark eyes came out behind him.

"Hello Severus, what brings you here on this fine day?" Albus greeted the Potions Master.

"I can't stay long, Albus," Severus said with a shrug. "I'm supposed to be in the hospital but what the doctor doesn't know won't hurt her. Here's your gift by the way," and then he left through the floo.

Albus examined the girl. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Blaze grinned happily. "I'm Blaze and I'm really HYPER!" She screamed happily before she glanced at Fawkes. "PHOENIX!" She screamed happily and the Phoenix immediately disappeared in an cloud of ash.

"Thanks a lot," Albus shouted at his familiar as Blaze began literally hopping off the walls, knocking stuff down and generally being the most hyper girl that Albus has ever seen.

"_God save us everyone while we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns. For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongues. The sins of our fathers, the sins of our young, oh. God save us everyone while we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns. For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongues, the sins of our fathers, the sins of our young, oh. And when I close my eyes tonight to symphonies of blinding light. God save us everyone while we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, oh. Like memories in cold decay, transmission echoing away, far from the world of you and I, where oceans bled into the sky!_" Blaze sang happily at the top of her lungs as she continued to bounce off the walls at top speed.

"Thanks a lot Severus," Albus shouted.

"You're welcome!" Severus's voice called back happily and Albus scowled into thin air.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: since Blaze is busy annoying Dumbledore to death, I'm doing this**

**Tameera: yeah, thank Blaze for letting me co-host, even for a little bit**

**Darth: yeah, I'll tell her that, if I remember**

**Tameera: try to remember, please?**

**Darth: fine so please review and Blaze will post chapter 58 as soon as she possibly can. She would greatly appreciate it if she can get to 660 reviews before she updates again so please help her out guys.**

**Blaze: (pops up out of nowhere) oh and if anyone can guess what my current all time favorite song is (hint: my profile), I will let you co-host the next chapter and if anyone can name the song I was singing at the end of the chapter, you will get a free virtual Tigerstar plushie.**


	58. Chapter 58: Niagara Falls and Yogurt

**Blaze: here's the long awaited next chapter**

**Darth: psh, long awaited, hmpf**

**Snape: weirdo**

**Anakin: you're telling me**

**Murtagh: (eating candy) yup**

**Blaze: CANDY!**

**Murtagh: MINE! (Takes off running)**

**Blaze: (takes off running after him)**

**Darth: Anakin, have you seen Padmé? And what's Snake doing here?**

**Anakin: Padmé's in Paris**

**Snape: my name's Snape and I'm hiding from Voldymuffin**

**Darth: (sighs)**

**Anakin: here is chapter 58 and Blaze hopes that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rift, dual swords, TCBY Yogurt, McDonalds, Argentina, Canada, Greenland, Niagara Falls, Charleston Chews, Ford Mustang, Jumper, Campbell's, Panda Express, Ritz Cracker Pie and KGB.**_

Chapter 58

Niagara Falls and Yogurt

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Quebec, Canada…_

Snape examined the newcomer with narrowed black eyes; the girl was short with long black hair and green eyes and she was wielding dual swords even while she played the video game _Rift _enthusiastically with Luke. Snape turned to look at Blaze who was sitting nearby with Nemesis at her side, both of which were eating a Ritz Cracker Pie while examining the playing people curiously.

Wolf was still nowhere to be seen but she was probably off doing her own thing as well.

Which is what she always does nowadays.

Always.

Wolf popped up. "Oh shut up, Stranger," she muttered before she disappeared but not before taking a slice of the large Ritz Cracker Pie that Blaze had made and, thankfully, didn't burn.

"Who is this?" Eragon asked curiously examining the newcomer.

"This is Rai, she's my co-author for this chapter," Blaze replied around a mouthful of pie.

"Ah hi," Eragon said happily.

Rai glanced at Eragon before nodding in greeting and turning her gaze back to the game even as she ducked a spoon into a large bowl of chocolate ice cream and ate it quickly.

"Ah where is everyone else?" Snape asked examining the area curiously.

"Yassen, Alex and Sabina are high jacking the Russian Air Force One, with the Russian President onboard, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are at Atlantic City, Morzan, Murtagh, and Han are lost trying to find the lost city of Atlantis and Murtagh's candy bag because it got lost again, Legolas, Poseidon, Aragorn and Arya are trying to high jack the space shuttle to go to the moon, Yoda and Qui-Gon are still terrorizing the Dunderheads, Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan are raiding the TCBY Yogurt Factory, Leia, Percy and Gandalf are at McDonalds, Frodo, Sam and Fluffy are stuck in the mines of Argentina, and Harry, Hermione and Ron are trying to find the Space Needle in L.A and avoiding the cops because they got banned from America after blowing up a train," Blaze replied.

Snape sneered. "Those three are going to be the death of me," he complained. "What the bloody hell are they doing in America when they were banned for blowing up a train and insulting the president?"

Blaze shrugged. "Who knows?" she replied.

Luke glanced up. "Why's my father in Atlantic City? The last time he went there he nearly sold Coruscant out from under Palpatine's feet," he said.

"How is that even possible?" Snape asked.

"A false deed."

"Oh…that makes sense."

Blaze rolled her eyes skyward and sighed.

* * *

_International Space Station, Space…_

"OBI-WAN!" Palpypie screamed angrily when he noticed that the data chip carrying his next plans in it was missing.

Voldymuffin stared at Palpypie. "What the bloody hell did he do now? And where the bloody hell is he anyway?" he asked.

"YODA!"

"Idiot," Dooky the Friendly Ghost said.

"Why are you calling me an idiot, you ghost?" Palpypie screamed angrily.

"Gee, did you get kicked out of anger management again?" Saruman asked curiously.

"Shut up. They threw me out!"

"Why?" Sauron asked.

"I didn't take my medications and I sort of killed my instructor with Force lightning."

Durizzle wasn't too happy. "I wanted to go to Atlantic City," he complained angrily.

Galbycakes glanced at the gangster shade. "Oh shut up," he said irritably.

"Make me."

Ringwraith, ah number 62, glowered angrily at thin air. "I'M NUMBER TWO!" he screamed angrily.

Ringwraith er 2,697,962, scowled. "That wasn't funny Stranger," he called.

2,180,000072. You wanna go higher.

Both Ringwraiths wisely shut up.

Palpypie scowled angrily before he set a flash of Force lightning at the window and it shattered before repairing itself magically. "Someone stole our plans," he cried. "Now the dang Revolutionaries know about them."

Galbycakes snorted. "It was bound to happen," he said.

"But how? The only one that's been in this room with us has been your little spy," Palpypie said glaring at Voldymuffin.

"My spy is loyal to me, he would not do that," Voldymuffin hissed.

Palpypie growled. "I'm calling in my double agent and see what she has to know," he said angrily.

"When did you get a double agent?" Saruman asked.

"When my psychiatrist recommended it." With that, Palpypie drifted off to contact his double agent but tripped and went sprawling into a chair.

"Ow!" the chair complained getting to its' feet and walking off, leaving the others staring after it in surprise.

"I'd best contact my double agent," Voldymuffin said when the initial shock faded away and the initial shock came back when a lamp appeared out of nowhere, hit Palpypie on the head and floated off with the parting words, "that was for my friend!"

* * *

_Somewhere, the Pacific Ocean…_

"No, we go this way," Han shouted pointing to the east.

"No, the compass says we go this way," Morzan protested pointing North.

"You idiot, that's the way the compass always points."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Atlantis is this way," Han pointed toward the general location of Atlantic City, New Jersey.

"No, it's somewhere that way," Morzan protested pointing in the general direction of Greenland

Murtagh rolled his eyes as he thoughtfully chewed on a Charleston Chew before he frowned when he spotted Mace trying his Ford Mustang above the water next to the cruise ship they were on. "How did you manage that?" he asked.

Mace shrugged. "Anakin owed me for crashing Air Force One into my Mustang that time and so he gave me permission to install airspeeder capabilities into my Mustang," he replied.

"Ah."

"It's this way!" Morzan screamed angrily drawing his sword.

"No it's this way!" Han screamed pulling out his blaster.

"Ah what are they arguing about now?" Mace asked as the rest of the cruise resident ran off screaming at the sight of the weapons.

Murtagh shrugged. "Han thinks Atlantis is that way," he pointed west," and Morzan thinks it's that way," he pointed north.

"It's obviously that way," Mace said pointing south toward Antarctica.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Hey guys! Atlantis is that way!" Murtagh called pointing south.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Morzan and Han screamed at the same time still pointing their weapons at each other.

Murtagh sighed and swallowed his Charleston Chew and, knowing he was out of candy since his father had lost his bag of candy, glanced at Mace. "Will you give me a lift to the nearest Candy store?" he asked curiously.

Mace shrugged. "Sure," he replied before he pulled up alongside the cruise ship and Murtagh leapt over the railing before landing in the Mustang/Airspeeder before Mace flew off.

"See you guys after I replace my candy bag thanks to father here," Murtagh called to Morzan.

"Yeah, yeah, just be back before dark," Morzan replied still glaring at Han who was glaring back at Morzan. Murtagh sighed before watching as Mace guided the speeder Mustang toward the nearest candy shop.

* * *

_Atlantic City, New Jersey…_

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka played nonstop in the game of Roulette before he sighed and turned his gaze to the ceiling above his head. He jogged over to one of the slot machines before he examined it curiously and he started it before yelping gleefully in response when he won and many coins began to pour out of the slot machine.

"You won a lot of coins, man," a voice said and Anakin glanced over his shoulder as a man walked over to join him. "Wanna play a game of poker?"

"Okay!" Anakin said happily.

"Oh no," Ahsoka groaned as she watched her master jog away with the poker player. "The last time he played poker, he nearly sold the deed to Coruscant away."

"It was a fake deed," Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

"Still. Then again, I wouldn't mind selling Coruscant out from under Palpypie's feet."

Obi-Wan grinned before pulling out a cup of TCBY Yogurt out of his pocket and

placing it on the table before he pulled out an important looking document and placed the deed to Coruscant on the table. "I bet Coruscant that we'll win the next round," he said.

"Okay," the leader of the Roulette game said and the two of them started playing Roulette.

Meanwhile, Anakin was playing poker with the man and they were betting much money as they played. Anakin examined his cards curiously before he frowned when he realized he was out of chips. "I should probably get more money," he said.

One of the players glanced at him. "You're going to bet more? Are you sure you have good enough cards for that," he asked.

Anakin shrugged before he placed his cards upside down on the table and leapt to his feet. "I'll be back," he said before he jogged over to join Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, both of which had just lost the deed to Coruscant. "Hey guys, can I have some more money?" Anakin called.

Obi-Wan growled. "You already took all of my money to play poker," he proteste.d

Anakin shrugged.

Ahsoka sighed before handing her money to Anakin who squealed in happiness and ran back to the poker table.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan murmured.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Ahsoka protested.

"True."

* * *

_Seattle, Washington…_

"Potter! Where the bloody hell are you?" Snape shouted angrily as he walked up and down the streets of Seattle, trying to follow the tracking spell he placed upon Potter, Weasley and Granger .

"Hey, dude, chillax," one gangster said.

Snape glared at the man before he growled a repelling charm to push the man out of his way and started walking again. He suddenly found Harry, Hermione and Ron surrounded on all sides by cops and he sighed, rolling his obsidian eyes skyward. He had only come here because Blaze was insistent that he find Harry, Hermione and Ron before something happened to them.

"You are all under arrest," the cop said.

"For what?" Ron demanded.

"For blowing up a train and then insulting the president…ah, wasn't there a fourth man with you?"

"He's over there," Ron shouted pointing to where Snape was.

Snape scowled and winced when he felt his arm flare up with pain and he smirked. "Too bad I won't be joining you in jail, Weasley," he shouted before he apparated away before the cops could try to arrest him.

"DANG IT!" Ron shouted just loud enough for Snape to hear him.

Snape reappeared at Voldymuffin's side and he was a bit surprised to find Rai there as well. "Yes, my Lord?" Snape asked.

"We are trying to figure out who took the datachip that had my plans in it," Palpypie growled glaring angrily at Snape. "And you were the last one here."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "So you're blaming me?" he echoed.

"Yes."

Snape sneered. "I am not that idiotic. If I were to steal the plans then I wouldn't have been so obvious about it," he retorted.

"Then who else could have taken them?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

Voldymuffin narrowed his eyes. "Does Blaze know the plan?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." In truth, Snape hadn't had the chance to give the plans to Blaze since Blaze was too busy trying to round up all of the Revolutionaries who were scattered across the world.

"Well that is a good thing then perhaps maybe we can get on with our plans," Palpypie said. He glanced at Rai. "You are to go to join Blaze and report when you discover who took my plans, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Rai replied. Snape didn't need to be a Legilimens to know that Rai was thinking of a number of awful things she wanted to tell Palpypie.

"The same with you, Severus," Voldymuffin said.

Rai glanced at Voldymuffin. "By the way, I have a message for you," she said before she stabbed Voldymuffin with her dual swords and jumped away, having acquired the ability of a jumper.

Voldymuffin scowled angrily before glaring at Snape who was snickering in amusement like the rest of the Dunderheads. "Do not laugh at my expense, Severus, and get going," he snarled pulling out his wand and casting a spell that was easily deflected by Severus.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said before he disapparated back to Seattle.

* * *

_Above Russia…_

"Where are you taking me?" the Russian president asked in Russian and since Yassen was the only Russian there, he was stuck with the task of translating for Alex and Sabina.

"Tell him somewhere safe," Sabina suggested.

Yassen repeated the suggestion in Russian and the president scowled. "The KGB won't be happy. Who hired you?" he demanded.

"Palpatine," Yassen replied in Russian after Alex suggested the first Dunderhead to come to his mind.

"Who might that be?"

"He's currently taking up residence in the International Space Station," Yassen said.

"Hiding out like the scardy cat he is," Alex muttered.

"We're talking about the bad guys, they're always scardy cats," Sabina snorted and, when Yassen glared at her, she added quickly, "Ah, not you, Yassen, of course not you."

"I demand that you land this thing at once," the Russian president demanded.

"I'll tell you what, you can tell the KGB to go after Palpatine and I'll land this thing," Yassen suggested.

"Okay," the Russian president agreed before he placed a quick call to the KGB and Yassen walked off into the cockpit to land the Russian Air Force One.

* * *

_Mines, Argentina…_

"Fluffy, move! I can't move and I can't breath," Frodo screamed angrily.

"Ah if you couldn't breath, Mister Frodo, then how is it that you are talking?" Sam asked.

"Shut up Sam and tell Fluffy to move!"

"Fluffy, move please!" Sam called.

Fluffy growled angrily and his three heads growling at the same time immediately caused the mines to shudder rapidly and send debris flying to the ground.

"Don't do that. You'll collapse the mines on top of us," Frodo complained.

Fluffy barked happily as if that was what he wanted to do.

"You want to bury us alive?"

Fluffy nodded.

"Stupid dog."

Fluffy growled and swung his tail, immediately pinning Frodo beneath it and the Hobbit cried out. "Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"On my way, Mister Frodo," Sam shouted before he ran to Frodo's side and struggled to push Fluffy's tail off of him but to no avail. "Ah well, I guess we can wait for Blaze to send help."

"And how long do you suppose that'll take."

"Oh a day, maybe two."

* * *

_Random McDonalds, Quebec…_

"McDonalds is stupid," Percy growled glaring at the McDonalds. "Their food is nasty at best."

"Yup," Leia agreed.

"I don't mind it," Gandalf admitted.

"Well, you're weird."

"Am not."

'Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You two are annoying," Percy murmured.

"Thank you," Leia and Gandalf said at the same time.

The stranger popped up at that moment with a bunch of TCBY Yogurt. "I say we bomb this McDonalds."

"Okay," Leia, Gandalf and Percy said happily before they grabbed the Yogurt and some Campbell's soup and rice from Panda Express before they began bombing the McDonalds with it laughing happily as they did so.

* * *

_Above the TCBY Yogurt Factory…_

_There's the TCBY Yogurt Factory, let's go get some, _Thorn yowled happily and silently as he dived down toward the factory.

_Stupid Thorn,_ Saphira thought.

_You're telling me,_ Shurikan agreed. _But he's got good taste, that yogurt is good._

_Yup it is. Let's go get some before Thorn eats all of it._

_Good idea. Hey, Thorn, don't eat all of the yogurt,_ Shurikan yowled silently as he dived down and began attacking the yogurt factory.

"Ahhhh! Dragons!" The yogurt factory workers screamed in fright as the red, blue and black dragons continued to dive into the yogurt, stealing as much yogurt as they possible could without harming too many of the workers.

* * *

_NASA…_

"Come on, we can get the shuttle easily, all we need to do is distract those guards," Aragorn murmured.

"Easier like said than like done," Arya muttered.

"It doesn't look that hard," Poseidon admitted.

"Perhaps for a God it's easy but it's not that easy for us humans and elves," Legolas said with a snort.

"Come on, let's go high jack that space shuttle."

"How many times have we tried recently?" Aragorn asked.

"I lost count at twenty two," Legolas admitted.

"Oh God. I lost count at thirty three."

"And I lost count at forty seven."

"And I like lost like count at like fifty like eight."

"Gee, have any of us been keeping an accurate account of how many times we've tried and failed to high jack the space shuttle."

"I think so."

Legolas rolled his eyes skyward. "Well, let's not dally here, let's get that space shuttle."

"Hey you, you're not suppose to be here," one of the NASA workers shouted.

"Busted!" Aragorn shouted.

"Like again!" Arya shouted.

"I don't know about you but I'm out of here," Poseidon said before he took off running.

"I'm with you on that," Legolas agreed and the four of them ran off as rapidly as they possibly could away from NASA.

* * *

_Niagara Falls, Canada…_

"Why did we move our base of operations here?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost asked gazing at the large falls that fell beneath them.

"I rather like this place," Kronybread said.

"Well, that's you, I don't," Galbycakes growled.

"I do," Palpypie said. "So there."

"Who elected you leader of the Dunderheads?" Sauron asked.

"I know I sure didn't," Saruman admitted.

"Neither did I," Wormtongue said.

"We didn't ask for your opinion, you idiot."

Wormtongue growled at Saruman while Sauron snorted in amusement.

"Come on, let's get ready to put our plan into action before those idiot Revolutionaries…" Palpypie began but a loud explosion sounded beneath them and Palpypie glanced through the clear floors in time to see Qui-Gon and Yoda, laughing, setting charges beneath the water and laughing even louder as the bombs went off and cause large bursts of water to spring upward and slam into the floating base of operations.

"Dang it, those idiots are going to blast us back into space," Galbycakes yelled.

Snape and Rai appeared at that moment before watching with a small smile as Yoda and Qui-Gon continued to set off explosions in Niagara Falls. "Having some troubles?" Rai asked after she stabbed Voldymuffin a few times with her dual swords.

"Good, you made it here on time," Palpypie said while Galbycakes and Kronybread restrained Voldymuffin who was on the verge of cursing Rai.

"I was playing _Rift_ with Luke, who I kidnapped by the way, so you'd better have a good reason for calling us here," Rai growled.

"You kidnapped Luke? So that's what happened to him, Anakin was wondering," Snape commented.

Rai shrugged. "He's my favorite character and I'll return him after we beat the _Rift _game and he gives me some chocolate ice cream," she said.

Snape sneered. "At least you didn't think to give chocolate ice cream to Blaze of all people," he muttered.

Voldymuffin glared at Snape. "Have you discovered who gave Blaze the plans?" he demanded.

"Not yet."

"Incompetent fool." When Voldymuffin pulled out his wand, though, Blaze popped up and slammed a piece of frozen yogurt and a blade on his head.

"Don't you dare curse my Sevvy Sev," Blaze snapped.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Your Sevvy Sev? I thought Anakin was yours."

"He is but you are too."

"Huh?"

"He's HOT and your second."

"Okay?"

Blaze disappeared and Snape smiled slightly before he glanced at the crack that suddenly appeared in the middle of the glass floor before he glanced at Voldymuffin. "By the way, I'd take a look at that if I were you," Snape said before he apparated away just as the glass broke and the Dunderheads screamed in rage as they fell into Niagara Falls with Yoda and Qui-Gon laughing above them.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 58**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: yup**

**Rai: thanks for letting me co-author**

**Blaze: no problem**

**Rai: (lifts dual swords) well off to kidnap Luke again and torture Voldymuffin again**

**Luke: well, at least I get ice cream**

**Voldymuffin: NO NOT AGAIN! SEVERUS, HELP ME!**

**Severus: (drinking a Pepsi) nah**

**Voldymuffin: (takes off running)**

**Rai: (chases after Voldymuffin)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll try to post chapter 59 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get 680 or more reviews before I post the next chapter and the next chapter may come out in a week or two.**


	59. Chapter 59: Pretty Disks of Light

**Blaze: new chapter, finally, and sorry about the long delay**

**Darth: bleh, are you bringing in new characters?**

**Blaze: I was but then I changed my mind**

**Darth: cool**

**Severus: hi**

**Anakin: hi**

**Voldymuffin: SEVERUS!**

**Severus: (drinking cappuccino) what?**

**Voldymuffin: get over here and protect me from those psychotics (points to Luke and Harry)**

**Severus: (sneers) not likely**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 59 and thank you to everyone who helped me get over 670 reviews on this story so far, I hope that you find this story funny.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TRON: Legacy, Garfield, World's Finest Chocolate, and Lady GaGa.**_

Chapter 59

Pretty Disks of Light

_Seattle, Washington_

Anakin and Snape were sitting idly in the living room of Blaze's candy mansion, which somehow transported itself back to Seattle. Wondering why the story started with the two of them, the Jedi and the double agent watched as Blaze walked into the room.

"Hey, I thought three new characters were joining us?" Anakin said.

"Well I was thinking of it then I decided that it would be too confusing and I'd probably lose track of everyone. You know how I am when it comes to that. I forget half the characters as it is," Blaze replied.

"She's right," Shorty Sam said before the hobbit frowned. "Why did my name get changed?"

I was bored.

"You're always bored you stupid narrator."

Not stupid, insane.

"That's not possible, no one is insane," Sabina protested popping up out of nowhere before frowning as she gazed around the candy mansion. "Ah where am I?"

"Welcome to the house of insanity," Anakin said.

"Where the sane try their hardest to remain that way amidst insanity on all sides," Snape added.

"Oh shut it," Blaze said slamming two pieces of pie into Snape and Anakin's faces.

"Hey!" Snape protested.

"Mmm, cherry!" Anakin screamed happily.

"Bloody hell. Do you remember the last time you gave him cherry pie, Blaze?" Snape asked raising his eyebrows as the two of them examined Anakin.

"Oh yeah," Blaze said.

* * *

_The day before, Blaze's mansion…_

Anakin was bored out of his mind and he found himself watching _Garfield: The Movie_ on the T.V when Blaze, Snape and Murtagh, the last of the three of whom was eating a bag of skittles.

"Hiya Anakin," Blaze greeted him.

"Hello Blaze," Anakin replied before he sighed.

"Bored?" Murtagh asked.

"More than ever before," Anakin muttered.

"You're always bored," Snape sneered.

"And you're always sneering," Anakin retorted.

"Oh do stop arguing, it's annoying," Murtagh muttered taking a bite out of his large bar of a World's Finest almond chocolate bar.

Mmm, now if only it were caramel? Oh wait, I can just go to the store and buy a whole lot of them.

…

…

…

"Dad, get back here, you have to narrate!" Blaze shouted.

Oh fine! But this chocolate is soooo good!

Blaze rolled her eyes skyward before sighing and glancing at Anakin. "Do you want a piece of cherry pie?" she asked.

"Ah what the heck, sure!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan, who had walked into the living room of the mansion and had heard that last statement, glanced at Yassen who had dropped him off. "Wait, don't leave me here!" He shouted before he leapt into the high jacked jet and flew off rapidly.

"What's with him?" Blaze asked as she handed a slice of cherry pie to Anakin who immediately ate it.

To say the least, what happened next was something that even I couldn't fathom.

Oh save it, you don't even know what fathom means.

I do so.

Do not.

"Dad, who are you arguing with?" Blaze asked as she stepped back to avoid Anakin who was, quite literally, bouncing off the walls.

Obama.

"What the heck is the U.S president doing he…? OW! Damn it, Skywalker!" Snape screeched angrily when a chair suddenly flew into his head nearly knocking the double agent down.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Anakin screamed happily before he started running around the house rapidly.

"Of course he can't hear me, the bloody idiot is screaming so loudly that he could be heard on the other side of the world," Snape growled angrily before he ducked to avoid another chair that Anakin had kicked out of his way as he continued to bounce off the walls.

* * *

_Present day, Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

"And you plan on giving him a cherry pie after he destroyed your entire house?" Snape asked raising his eyebrows.

"Er, that probably wasn't one of my better ideas," Blaze admitted.

"You think?" Obi-Wan retorted sarcastically popping up out of nowhere at Sabina's side. Sabina screeched in fright before slamming a disk of light on Obi-Wan's head and stalking off.

"Oh, pretty disks of light!" Arya squealed in amazement as she walked into the living room. Gradually, the living room filled with the rest of the Revolutionaries who were coming back from their separate vacations.

"Those aren't pretty, they can easily cut you in half," Eragon said.

"How would you like know that?"

"I know everything!"

Hermione snorted. "You do not know everything," she retorted.

"Well he knows more than Ron," Harry commented.

"That's mean," Ron protested.

Fluffy growled as he landed in the center of the living room, promptly squashing Frodo again. Frodo growled. "Dang it, not again. I just barely got him off of me while we were in the mines!" He glared at Blaze before adding, "Thanks for taking a week to get us out of there by the way."

"Oh you're welcome. You were lucky it wasn't a month like fishing the Dunderheads out of Niagara Falls is going to take."

"Why are we fishing the dunderheads out of Niagara Falls?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Like them there I do just fine," Yoda added.

"That's why I said it'd take a month, twenty-nine to thirty days to find the time to actually go over there and then a day to fish them out."

"Oh make sense that does."

Snape growled when his arm started hurting. "I really need to start taking some Tylenol when my arm starts hurting," he muttered before he pulled out a datachip and handed it to Blaze. "This is Palpyfluffpie's plan, by the way," he added before he apparated away.

* * *

_The Dunderhead's Base, Beneath Niagara Falls…_

Palpyfluffpie, cursing the stranger for his new nickname, watched as Snape popped up out of nowhere directly beneath the falls and he snickered. "Ha, I told you that would happen, pay up guys," he said holding out a hand and Galbycakes and Voldypuffmuffin growled before handing over some money.

"That was so uncool," Snape growled shaking the water out of his hair before stalking forward. "What do you want this time?"

"Don't take that tone with me. Have you discovered who took Palpyfluffpie's plan?" Voldypuffmuffin asked even as Palpifluffpie growled in anger at his nickname.

"Nope, not yet, Blaze is keeping it all hush hush," Snape replied with a shrug. He narrowed his eyes before adding, "Why is your base under the Niagara Falls?"

"Since no one would fish us out and the KGB is after us, we figured it was the best place to hide," Galbycakes replied.

"Why's the KGB after you?"

"They seem to think we kidnapped the Russian President."

Snape snickered.

"Don't you dare snicker at me!" Palpyfluffpie shouted angrily.

Snape merely snickered louder.

Voldypuffmuffin sighed. "You're lucky you're Blaze's favorite character from our world," he muttered.

"Why do you think I'm milking it for what it's worth?" Snape smirked. "So is that all you wanted to tell me? That you still can't find out who took your plan and you're stuck beneath Niagara Falls because the KGB is after you."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well then, I'm leaving now," Snape said before he apparated away.

"He is beginning to annoy me," Palpyfluffpie muttered.

"Your nickname is starting to annoy me," Dooky the Friendly Ghost said floating into the cavern and startling the living daylights out of Galbycakes.

"Where have you been?" Sauron asked curiously.

"Seeing if the KGB had arrived yet."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Have the KGB arrived yet, you idiot?"

"How should I know?"

"I thought you said you were watching out for them."

"Did I say that? I meant I was at Starbucks buying a cappuccino."

Sauron sighed while Palpyfluffpie had the sudden urge to bang his head against the table but since inanimate objects seem to hate him and walk away from him when he did that, he restrained himself from doing so.

"So what do we do? Come up with a new plan or just go about the plan that Blaze has?" Dooky asked.

"I don't know," Palpyfluffpie growled. "We could try falling back on that phobia plan we updated."

"Not when Blaze is preparing a potion that'll make everything we throw at them virtually nonexistent," Voldypuffmuffin replied.

"How did you know that?"

"I just happened upon it by accident."

Galbycakes laughed. "No, seriously, how did you find out?"

Voldypuffmuffin frowned. "I was being serious, Nagini was traveling around trying to avoid Fluffy and she happened to hear it and brought the news back to me," he said.

"Wow, what a twist of fate," Palpyfluffpie mused.

"Well, that basically tosses that plan out the window," Saruman said.

"No duh," Saruman's twin, Dooky the Friendly Ghost said before he scowled at thin air. "I am _NOT _Saruman's twin."

Sure you aren't.

"Ugh, you are so annoying."

Why thank you, thank you very much.

Dooky growled.

"Well, I suppose the only thing we can do is go about our current plan even if it is in Blaze's hands. I really would like to figure out as to who managed to spirit that plan away without us noticing it," Palpyfluffpie muttered.

Voldypuffmuffin sighed before rolling his eyes skyward but didn't say anything although he was thinking, _Palpyfluffpie really is an idiot. Why did I agree to join this group of Dunderheads?_

Unbeknownst to him, everyone thought the same about each other but they didn't dare speak their thoughts out loud.

* * *

_Blaze's Backyard, Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

"Hey Anakin, catch!" Poseidon shouted before he tossed a pretty disk of light at Anakin who immediately leapt up and caught it before tossing it back and it whizzed past Poseidon's head before landing in Percy's hands.

"Hey! You actually caught something," Anakin shouted gleefully. He was still a bit hyper.

"Blaze, did you give Anakin a cherry pie again?" Luke asked walking over to join Blaze with Leia, Arya, Annabeth and Sabina just behind him. It seemed that girls were trailing after Luke like lost puppies all the time.

And they were only doing that because my Anakin is off limits.

Your Anakin? You've gotta stop saying that.

Oh shut up, dad.

Make me.

….

….

….

….

….

"All right, what happened to the narrators?" Ayra asked.

"They're having a dancing contest with Lady GaGa music," Annabeth replied with a shrug.

Ahsoka walked over to join them with Morzan and Mace just behind her. "So why are we all here?" she asked.

"Ask Blaze but she's in a dancing competition with her dad," Luke replied.

"So who's narrating this thing?"

"Either Legolas, Han or Alex."

"I ain't narrating it," Han said. "Leia banned me from narrating anything since I got into that argument with Morzan."

"What's that got to do with narrating?" Mace asked confused.

"I don't know, ask Leia."

"Leia?"

Leia shrugged. "I just didn't want Han to narrate the story," she replied.

Okay, we're back.

Blaze popped up out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Han who glared angrily at her. Blaze frowned. "What? My dad warned you, didn't he?" she asked.

Han merely snorted and turned away.

"So why are we here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hold on, where's Chewie, Aragorn, Snape, Yassen and Gandalf?" asked Percy.

"I haven't the slightest clue but they'll join us later," Blaze said. She placed the datachip on the ground before pulling out her remote, pointing it at the datachip and pressing a button. The datachip glowed before it transformed and turned into a holographic image of Palpyfluffpie and the rest of the Dunderheads.

"So he recorded himself for the plan?" Snape asked popping up at Blaze's side and startling everyone else.

"What's the news with the Dunderheads?" Blaze asked as she put the recorded hologram on pause with her blue-silver remote and turned her gaze to Snape.

"Their new base is beneath Niagara Falls, they still haven't discovered who took Palpyfluffpie's plan, and they were placing bets on whether or not I would apparate beneath the waterfall," Snape growled.

Blaze chuckled before she turned her attention back to the hologram and pressed the play button. _Palpyfluffpie started to speak first. "All right, I think I have a plan on how to get back at Blaze and the Revolutionaries," Palpyfluffpie said._

"_And what would that be?" asked Galbycakes._

"_We kidnap Skywalker."_

"_Really? Are you so daft that you'd think of that? Blaze would murder you if you so much as looked at him wrong," Dooky the Friendly Ghost protested._

"_She will have no choice but to follow my orders if she wants to get Skywalker back," Palpyfluffpie said coolly. "But we will do it differently, we will make Skywalker our own double agent just as Snape is yours, Voldymuffin, er Voldemort."_

"_Will you stop calling me Voldymuffin?" Voldyfluffmuffin growled._

"_Sorry," Palpyfluffpie said but didn't sound sorry at all._

"_So we capture Skywalker, place a mind controlling device on him, ask Blaze to give us something for him then send him back?"_

"_Exactly, it is such a simple plan," Palpyfluffpie said with a smirk before he stretched out a hand and the hologram ended._

"That's their plan. It's such a stupid plan," Leia exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Blaze said although she was clinging on to Anakin's arm and refusing to let go even though Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were trying to assure her that no one would take Anakin away. Anakin just look resigned as if he wasn't going to bother trying to protest since he knew it would do no good.

"So we keep watch for Palpyfluffpie and Voldypuffmuffin?" Morzan asked.

"Yup. Although Snape, I think you shouldn't be here. Voldypuffmuffin may be an idiot but that doesn't mean he's stupid," said Eragon.

"Can you be more stupid?" Arya growled.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward and sighed.

"Well, here you go," said Blaze before she handed everyone a 'pretty disk of light' as Arya called them. "These things are like boomerangs, they cut through anything that gets in their way and they always come back."

"Cool!" Anakin screamed happily.

"Ah, you don't get one," Obi-Wan said pointedly taking Anakin's away with a pained look in his eyes.

"Spoilsport."

"Let's get to practicing," Blaze said.

* * *

_Above Blaze's Backyard, Seattle…_

"When did Blaze's mansion return to Seattle? Dang, this thing travels around more than Air Force One," Dooky the Friendly Ghost muttered as he gazed through the window but he promptly fell through it and found himself floating in mid-air.

"Oh well," he said with a sigh. "I always knew this was a stupid plan anyway." With that, Dooky floated off to go find another Starbucks to haunt and get a cappuccino from.

How a ghost is managing to drink a cappuccino when he was, well, a ghost, no one knew.

* * *

_Inside the Dunderhead's Base of Operations, Above Blaze's Mansion…_

"This time, our plan will succeed," Palpyfluffpie shouted gleefully.

"But just to be on the safe side, I'll have my double agent grab Skywalker," Voldypuffmuffin said before he contacted Snape and Snape appeared just behind Galbycakes, causing him to scream like a little girl.

"You're an idiot," Snape muttered. "And you sounded like a girl. What do you want this time? I was enjoying a cappuccino and a homemade blueberry muffin and I just happen to_ love _blueberry." His voice suggested that he was beyond angry.

"Well, we have a mission for you, Severus," Voldypuffmuffin said.

"Severus? That's your name!" Saruman burst out laughing.

Snape growled before he pulled out his wand. "_Stupedfy,_" he muttered and Saruman was tossed out of his seat, instantly stupedified. "He was annoying me anyway," he added when Voldypuffmuffin glanced at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, well, he was annoying me too. Anyway, you are to capture Skywalker and bring him to me," he said.

"Ahem?" Palpyfluffpie coughed out loud.

"Fine, to us," the dark lord muttered.

Snape seemed to be thinking hard about it. "I find it highly unlikely that I'll be able to get close enough to Skywalker to get him, my lord," he said. "Blaze is staying constantly at his side and won't let go of him for some reason. But then, Blaze has always been attached to Skywalker, something about him being extremely hot but who am I to decipher teenage girl speech?"

"Truly. Even I cannot understand teen girls sometimes," Palpyfluffpie said.

"Try to get as close to Skywalker as possible and bring him here. Use the Imperio curse if you have to but get him here," Voldypuffmuffin said.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me a blueberry muffin and make it a big one," Snape growled before he apparated away.

* * *

_Blaze's Backyard, Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

WHERE'S MY CAPPUCCINO?

Blaze sighed. "Leia, go get my dad a cappuccino before he goes kamakaze on everyone," she said.

"Fine," Leia muttered before she glanced toward Han who was tossing a data disk around and trying to catch it when it flew rapidly back at him. "Hey you there, scruffy looking nerfherder."

"I'm not scruffy looking!" Han shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, go get the stranger a cappuccino."

NOW!

Han growled. "No!" he said firmly and suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Han on the rear. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"Dad, did you take Zeus's master bolt again?" Blaze asked.

Heeeheeeheeeheeeheeeheeeheee.

"Take that bolt he did. Hee, hee, hee, DX something I must," Yoda said before he picked up a can of green spray paint and glanced at Qui-Gon. "Come with me will you?"

Qui-Gon grinned. "Why not?" he said picking up a can of pink spray paint and following Yoda.

"Don't go too far away, we still have to organize our plans," Blaze shouted.

Yoda acknowledged that with a nod. "To the _Executor _we go," he said.

"Hey! That's mine!" Anakin shouted.

"Built by the Emperor it was."

"Oh, well, never mind then," Anakin said before he scowled angrily when he got hit in the head by Obi-Wan's data disk. "Hey!"

Obi-Wan looked toward the door to the candy mansion. "It was ol' Big Nose and the Dunderheads," he said.

Snape popped up at Blaze's side. "Voldypuffmuffin wants me to capture Anakin," he muttered. "They're planning on distracting you guys so that I can sneak Anakin out of here."

"What the…?" Anakin exclaimed in surprise. He would have leapt back if Blaze did not have a death grip on his arm.

"Child, be quiet," Snape retorted.

"Hey, you're only like ten years older than me. Then again, Obi-Wan's ten years older than me but he acts like an old man."

"I heard that!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Snape took a step away from Blaze after delivering the message only to trip over a random snake. He scowled angrily at Harry who was laughing hysterically with Hermione and Ron. "Potter!"

Blaze frowned. "So what to do to destroy Palpyfluffpie's plan?"

Han, get me another cappuccino. Blaze made me forget the plan.

"Oh sure, blame the authoress," Blaze said. She narrowed her eyes before turning to look at Snape who was still glaring daggers at Harry. "Oh stop glaring at Harry and go back to Voldypuffmuffin and tell him that Anakin isn't here and you haven't the slightest clue as to where he is."

"Where's he going?"

Blaze grinned before she and Anakin jumped to Cancun.

* * *

_Some Random Starbucks…_

Dooky, Maul, Kronybread, and Chewbacca were lounging in a Starbucks café drinking cappuccinos and smoothies and watching the news. "This is boring," Dooky complained.

"Well, it's better than getting our butts beat by the Revolutionaries as the other Dunderheads most likely are," Maul said.

"Truly," Kronybread agreed.

"Well, I'm going to get another cappuccino," Maul said before he started to stand up but when he stood up, Chewbacca growled angrily and the Zabrak quickly sat back down.

"Well, this sucks," he muttered and was promptly hit on the head by Chewbacca's furry paw. Letting out a barking laugh, Chewbacca started to drink his cappuccino again even as he examined the unconscious Sith lord.

* * *

_Cancun…_

Blaze and Anakin lounged on the beach on Cancun as the waves of water washed onto the sandy beach. "Ah this is nice," she said.

Anakin snorted. "It's a nice break from everyone else," he said.

Blaze smiled. "Let's see how they're fairing," she said before she pressed a button and a large flat screen tv suddenly appeared before them before the image of Blaze's backyard came onto the screen. "Perfect," she said happily before she turned up the volume as she and Anakin leaned back to enjoy the show.

* * *

_The Dunderhead's Base of Operations, Above Blaze's Mansion…_

"What do you mean Skywalker isn't there?" Voldymuffin screamed angrily.

"They are not there. They must have left just before I returned, my lord," Snape replied lowering his head to the dark lord while at the same time watching in amusement as Palpypie cussed out Yoda and Qui-Gon who were writing DX on the _Executor_ and the Dunderhead's Base of Operations.

Voldymuffin growled. "She must have seen those plans then," he hissed before he glared at Palpypie. "I told you that would happen, I told you!"

"I thought that perhaps the spy didn't give it to them," Palpypie protested glaring at Snape.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Snape demanded.

"Why, yes, yes I am," Palpypie sneered.

"You're lucky you my lord's ally or I would curse you to Pluto! How dare you accuse me?"

"You're the only one that has been here!"

"Yeah so? What's that got to do with anything?"

Palpypie snarled angrily before lashing out with Force lightning.

"_Protego_," Snape said lazily waving his wand and lightning was redirected back at Palpypie who screamed in pain.

Snape sighed before he glanced at the backyard. "Well, they know you're here so, I'll wish you good luck now," he said.

"Good luck? Good luck on what?"

Snape held up a data disk. "Good luck trying to avoid these," he said tossing the data disk onto the table before apparating away.

* * *

_Blaze's Backyard, Blaze's Candy Mansion…_

Murtagh, Blaze's third in command, glanced up as the Dunderhead's Base of Operations came into view just above Blaze's Mansion. "They're here," he called.

"No duh, didn't I just say that when I arrived?" Snape, Blaze's fourth in command, growled.

"Prepare data disks!" Murtagh shouted into a bull horn that just happened to be there and it was pointed right in Snape's ear.

Snape scowled angrily. "Bloody hell, did you have to do that?" he exclaimed.

Murtagh smirked as he started chewing on a piece of licorice and he raised the bull horn again but this time pointed it at Eragon's ear and shouted, "On your mark!"

"Stop that!" Eragon shouted as he lifted his data disk and readied it to throw.

"Get set!"

Everyone got their data disks ready held them in position and aimed them directly at Palpypie's Base of Operations.

Snape slipped into the shadows as the Dunderheads turned their attention to the array of pretty disks of light that lined the backyard. "Oh, so that's what Snape meant," Palpypie exclaimed loudly enough for everyone in the backyard to hear.

"Throw!" Murtagh shouted before he and the rest of the Revolutionaries tossed their 'pretty disks of light' into the air and they flew, boomeranging through the air, slicing through Palpypie's Base of Operations and flew back into the outstretched hands of the Revolutionaries.

* * *

_Cancun…_

Blaze laughed gleefully as she saw Palpypie's Base of Operations crumble and the Dunderheads quickly got out of her backyard as quickly as they possibly could, running fast to escape the data disks that were being thrown at them. "Ah you gotta love data disks," she said.

Anakin grinned before lifting a blue data disk and tossing it into the air, it spun before falling back into Anakin's hand. "Yeah you do," he replied and Blaze laughed again.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yup that was chapter 59**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is and I hope that you liked it**

**Darth: yup it is**

**Blaze: oh and chapters 60 to 64 shall have another co-host. Whoever answers this question correctly will be able to co host the next four chapters of my **_**Alagaesia Goes Crazy **_

**Severus: the question is…**

**What is the name of my favorite familiar in **_**Harry Potter?**_

**Blaze: good luck with this question since it's not mentioned once on my profile although one of the stories in my Upcoming Stories section uses my favorite familiar in it**

**Anakin: so whoever answers this question correctly, please leave the name you want to go by, a brief description, what you wish to do, who is your favorite character, any quotes you want to use, and your favorite element**

**Murtagh: oh and the next chapter will be a four part chapter so whoever co-authors the next chapter will co-author it for the next four chapters**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 60 as soon as I possibly can but probably not until I get an answer to my question so please review and I hope that you liked this chapter.**


	60. Ch 60: Where the Chocolate Things Are

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: who are your co-authors?**

**Blaze: Delaney Tyler, who I'm just gonna call Delaney, and Brisingr**

**Eragon: hey! He stole my sword's name!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 60 and I hope that you like it and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get over 700 reviews, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Oh and I decided that this **_**won't**_** be a multiple parts chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Delaney, Brisingr, Hellhounds, Disney, Broadway, Megamind, Invesco Stadium, the Denver Broncos, Pepsi Stadium, Cheez-Its, Where the Wild Things Are (that's where I got the title), Hoodwinked, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Breaking Benjamin, Dude, Where's My Car?, Hubble Telescope, Reese's Pieces, and Hot Cheetos**

Chapter 60

Where the Chocolate Things Are

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Somewhere…_

Two newcomers to the mansion stood in the silence of the living room, gazing around as they waited for their co-author to join them. One was a girl with ash blonde hair while the other was a boy with black hair. Both of them were eating slices of pie while the first was humming a song from a classic Disney movie although it was too quiet to determine which song it was.

Blaze walked over to join the two newcomers with Snape and Anakin just behind her. The rest of the Revolutionaries were…off somewhere although no one knew exactly where they were.

Least of all Blaze.

"I heard that," Blaze growled glaring at the stranger.

Well, it's true.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Hi Delaney, Brisingr," she greeted her co-authors for the chapter. A Hellhound was sitting behind Delaney looking extremely bored while Delaney and Brisingr exchanged glances with each other.

"Why are Anakin and Snape following you?" Delaney asked.

"I told them I'd give them some pizza and I sorta forgot so they've been bugging me about it since," Blaze replied with a shrug.

Snape sneered. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body," he growled.

"True that," Anakin agreed.

"Hey!"

Brisingr snorted. "So where is everyone?" he asked.

"Eh…somewhere. How should I know? It's hard keeping track of so many characters. I do know that Qui-Gon, Brom and Harry are shooting nuclear missile duds at the Dunderheads."

Snape growled. "That idiot Potter is going to be the death of me," he muttered.

Anakin wandered off at that moment and Blaze gazed after him before shrugging and turning her gaze back to her co-authors. "Let's go introduce you to the characters and the mansion. Be careful, it likes playing practical jokes," she said.

"It's a house. How can it play…?" Anakin began only to walk into a seemingly open doorway, which turned out to be a chocolate door with a spell placed over it that made it look as if it was a doorway.

"That's how," Blaze said with a long sigh.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Even the house is insane," he muttered with a sigh.

* * *

_The Nile River…_

Palpypie narrowed his eyes as another nuclear missile flew past his ear and crashed into the Nile River that lay just behind him. "Why won't they give us a break?" he complained ducking again.

"The other Revolutionaries are giving us a break. It's only Brom, Harry and Qui-Gon," Galbycakes said before a chocolate cream pie slammed into his face and Brom, who was sitting at the very top of a very tall tree, laughed.

Galbycakes growled before he glanced up. "What happened to my dragon?" he asked.

"He said something about joining Saphira and Thorn in Atlantic City or Atlantis or the place where the chocolate things are. I wasn't really paying attention," Palpypie said.

"Place where the chocolate things are? Don't you mean place where the wild things are?" Voldyfluffmuffin asked dodging another missile being tossed at him while munching on Reese's Pieces that he took from Morzan and Murtagh when they weren't looking.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure Shurikan said place where the chocolate things are. It's probably somewhere in Blaze's closet-labyrinth."

"That actually changed to a city. It grew," Palpypie said.

"Again? It was a town yesterday," Maul protested.

"Wow, that's the most words you've said in a long time."

"Oh shut it. I just don't like talking around a scar face like you."

"How dare you insult me? You're my apprentice."

"Yeah, you really don't have good luck with apprentices, huh?" Dooky the Friendly Ghost said musingly. "I mean, your first one gets chopped in half by Obi-Wan, you're second one gets decapitated by your third one and your third one turns on you and kills you in the end."

"Oh shut up."

Brom, Harry and Qui-Gon were now flying above them, Brom on top of his dragon, which was magically brought back to life and will now be known as Saphira I since there are two Saphiras, Harry on his broom, and Qui-Gon in the speeder he stole from Obi-Wan. They were tossing whatever they could find at the Dunderheads, causing them to flee from their rest stop once again.

"Why the heck do they keep chasing us?" Palpypie shrieked angrily. "Gee, torturing us is starting to get old."

Not to everyone, to some yes but not to everyone and certainly not to me.

"Why don't you stick with what you're good at? Narrating and staying out of the way," Galbycakes growled and was blasted by a lightning bolt.

Hahaha

Galbycakes glared at the stranger before walking away only to get washed away by a giant tidal wave that had appeared out of nowhere. Delaney popped up before laughing and, as she began singing _Poor Unfortunate Souls,_ she began to torture the Dunderheads. Qui-Gon, Brom and Harry exchanged glances.

"Let the co-author have her fun," Brom said.

"I'm off to go bug Snape," Harry said happily.

"_Don't even think about it, Potter!_" Snape's voice shouted angrily in midair.

"All right, I'll go bug Dumbledore then," Harry said with a sigh before he flew off and Qui-Gon and Brom exchanged glances before they shrugged and decided to join Harry.

* * *

_Chocolate Land, Somewhere…_

_Wow, that is a lot of chocolate, _Saphira, the younger one by the way, gasped as she flew above the chocolate.

Wow, it's been a long time since the dragons were brought into this story.

_Mmm, chocolate!_ Thorn cried happily before he dived down and came back up with a mouthful of melted chocolate, some dripping out of his jaws.

Shurikan sighed as he angled away and came back with a piece of chocolate in his mouth. _You're not supposed to burn it, idiot,_ he snapped as he ate the chocolate.

Saphira rolled her eyes. _Thorn's always been an idiot. It's a wonder why he chose Murtagh,_ she said.

_Who knows?_

_Hey look. Dancing chocolate things,_ Thorn yowled happily.

_Dancing chocolate things? Are you sure there aren't any hallucination drugs in that chocolate?_ Saphira asked tossing Thorn a disbelievingly look.

_I'm serious, look!_ Thorn said pointing with his tail and Saphira turned her attention to where Thorn was pointing in time to see small men and woman, made completely out of chocolate talking, some were dancing, nearby.

_I told you this was the place where the chocolate things are,_ Thorn yowled happily as he dived down to go talk with the chocolate people.

_I thought he was kidding,_ Shurikan said.

_So did I,_ Saphira agreed before they dived down to join Thorn as they surveyed the talking chocolate people things.

_These chocolate people are awesome. I wonder what would happen if I ate one of them, _Thorn mused silently as the chocolate people ran away screaming from the dragons in front of them.

_I think it's safe to say you know the least about anything of anyone in this room, _Shurikan growled.

_We're in a room? Then where's the roof?_

_I was speaking metaphorical, you idiot!_

_What's that?_

Saphira rolled her eyes. _If you need me, I'll be swimming in the chocolate lake I saw nearby,_ she said before she spread her wings and flew off to leave Shurikan and Thorn to argue in her wake.

* * *

_Above New York City…_

"This place looks awesome from this height," Hermione said happily as she examined the city beneath her feet. She was flying around with Ron, Yoda, Han and Chewbacca, the latter two of which were arguing over a bag of Hot Cheetos they had bought just before they took off.

Ron and Yoda were tossing water balloons and paint filled balloons on the pedestrians below them and Hermione sighed. "You're over 800 years old and yet you're as immature as Ron," she protested at Yoda.

"Immature I am not," Yoda snapped hitting Hermione in the shin with his gimer stick.

"Ow! And that's not immature?"

"Annoying you are. Quiet you will be."

Hermione gazed at the sky and sighed. "Why am I surrounding by such immature people?" she muttered. She had a feeling it had something to do with how long they've spent in Blaze's insane candy mansion. Then again, she rather liked the candy mansion, it was made out of candy after all. That often brought her into conflict with Murtagh and Blaze, since they were both candyaholics and didn't like it if someone tried to take their candy away from them.

"Hey! Like watch it!" Arya shouted when a water balloon hit her on the head from where Yoda had dropped it.

Luke sighed. "You may as well get used to it. I've been trying to talk Yoda and Ron out of tossing water and paint balloons on people for a while now but they ignore me. Sometimes I really think Ron's idiocy is rubbing off on Yoda," he said.

"We can hear you, you know that," Ron shouted.

"Yeah, that's why I said it," Luke shouted back.

"Meanie, you are," Yoda shouted dropping a paint bomb on Luke but Luke quickly dodged out of the way before gazing at a nearby Starbucks.

"I'm hiding in there," he said before he ducked into the Starbucks and Arya, after nearly getting hit by both a water balloon and a paint bomb, quickly hurried after the young Jedi.

* * *

_Space, Above Earth…_

Brisingr, while eating a slice of pizza, guided the speeder he had modified to travel through space into space before flying toward the Death Star that was still under construction before it would be made into the new base of operations for the Dunderheads. The speeder he was riding in was the one he high jacked from Qui-Gon and sort of crashed on the way out of the atmosphere so needless to say, the backseat was somehow missing.

Brisingr didn't bother worrying about that as he finished his slice and grabbed another slice of pizza before landing the modified speeder in the hangar bay of the Death Star. He examined the workers and he noticed most of them were robots. He walked up to one of them. "Hi," he greeted the robots/droids (since they were a combination of the two).

"Who are you?" One droid/robot thing asked.

"The surveyer. Palpatine sent me to check on your progress," Brisingr lied. "I need to know where the main control room of the Death Star is."

"It's this way," the dumb droid/robot thing said before leading the way toward the main control room. Brisingr smirked before he slipped into the control room and immediately began to work on high jacking it.

"Now how do you fly this thing?" he muttered gazing at the control panel. He pulled a lever and the Death Star backed up before slamming into a Star Destroyer just behind them. "Oops, that's not it. Hmm, what does this do?" Brisingr pressed a random button on the control panel and a beam of white light shot out of the Death Star before slamming into the Nile River back on Earth, instantly drenching all of the Dunderheads and making Delaney's tidal wave much bigger than before.

"Ah come on!" the Dunderheads shrieked and Brisingr realized the laser made the water turn into honey. Smirking, Brisingr sat down at the control panel before he began using the many different controls to torture the Dunderheads from the Death Star he high jacked.

* * *

_Somewhere, New Jersey…_

Delaney, growing a bit bored with torturing the Dunderheads since Brisingr kept turning her tidal waves into honey, decided to go wandering somewhere in New Jersey. She spotted a backseat most likely belonging to the speeder that Brisingr high jacked and she sighed before shaking her head and continued to walk.

Obi-Wan jogged over to join her. "Hello Delaney," he greeted her as he walked over to join her.

"Ollo," Delaney replied.

Obi-Wan looked confused for a moment before he shook his head. "Have you seen my speeder?" he asked.

"Si," Delaney replied.

"You have?"

"Well, I saw the backseat."

"No, I'm talking about the whole thing."

"Well then nope I haven't seen it although you could try using the Hubble telescope to look into the Death Star and you might find it," Delaney said before she walked away to leave Obi-Wan to figure out what the Hubble telescope was.

* * *

_Empire State Building, New York City…_

Snape watched as Harry flew past him with Brom and Qui-Gon just behind him and he sighed before watching as water balloons cascaded from the sky above as Ron and Yoda tossed them onto the people below while Hermione was watching and shaking her head letting out long sighs.

"Am I the only sane one here?" Snape complained.

"Probably," Anakin said popping up at Snape's side with Morzan, Alex, Ahsoka and Legolas just behind him.

Legolas glanced at the tall building. "I feel like bungee jumping," he yelled happily before he proceeded to leap off the building.

"Reminds me of someone," Ahsoka said with a smirk at Anakin who scowled at his apprentice.

"Weren't you supposed to tie yourself to a bungee cord _before_ you leapt?" Alex shouted down.

"Uhhhhhh oooooopppppppsssss!" Legolas shouted as he fell.

Morzan sighed before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a quick number. "Blaze? Hi. No I don't know where the dragons are. No I don't want chocolate. It's about Legolas. Yup, he did it again. Okay bye," he said before he closed the phone and Blaze popped up before peering over the edge.

"You've got to remember the bungee cord if you want to go bungee jumping," she shouted as she pressed a button on her remote and a large piece of pie appeared instantly softening Legolas's landing.

"What do you mean 'he did it again'?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"He's jumped off the Empire State Building at least five times in the last two hours," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Ha, he's worse than me!" Anakin shouted happily.

"No one can be worse than you, Skywalker," Snape muttered before he walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see if I can prevent Potter, Qui-Gon and Brom from getting mobbed by a bunch of Denver Broncos fans," Snape replied before he apparated away.

"Ah, why would Broncos fans mob those three?" Morzan asked.

"Because they're wearing _Broncos suck _T-shirts," Blaze replied with a shrug. She glanced up as a blast from the Death Star Brisingr high jacked suddenly turned a nearby building into jelly. "Oops."

"What do you mean oops?" Ahsoka protested.

"I, er, sort of gave Brisingr the codes to override the commands on the Death Star and put in some of his own," Blaze said. "And, well, needless to say, that probably wasn't one of my better plans."

"You think?"

"Nope, I know."

Ahsoka sighed feeling the sudden urge to bang her head against the wall that suddenly turned into Jell-O behind her.

* * *

_Invesco Stadium, Denver, Colorado…_

Snape walked over to join Yassen, Sabina, Frodo, Leia, and Aragorn in the large parking lot south of the large Broncos stadium that lay in front of them. "This is where Potter, Qui-Gon and Brom are?" he asked.

Yassen nodded. "Qui-Gon's trying to find the entrance to the place where the chocolate things are," he said with a shrug. "Harry and Brom decided to join them but they don't like the Broncos."

Snape growled. "So in other words, they're in danger of being mobbed by Broncos fans," he said.

Sabina nodded. "They are getting mobbed," she said. "We just don't wanna get in the middle of that."

"Well they don't and I'm too small so I'd probably get lost in the crowds," Frodo said.

Leia snorted. "Like that time we couldn't find you for three days and when we find you, you were having tea with Queen Elizabeth in England," she muttered.

"That wasn't my fault. Aragorn was supposed to pick me up at the airport but he, apparently, forgot," Frodo said with a glare at Aragorn who whistled innocently.

"I didn't forget, Frodo," he said. "Instead, I sort of got distracted."

"By a shiny piece of metal?"

"Nooo…ohhh, shiny!" Aragorn cried when a brand new car, shining in the sunlight, parked in the parking lot of the stadium and a Broncos fan climbed out of it. Aragorn jogged over, high jacked the car and immediately went for a cruise in downtown Denver, nearly ramming into the train because he didn't see the stop light that indicated the train was coming.

The skid marks could be seen from where Snape was standing.

Did you have to bring that up, Blaze?

It was funny and I told you I would never let you live that down, Dad.

There _were no bars! There were supposed to be bars!_

I suppose Denver's different.

Ugh.

Well, back to the story.

Anyway, Snape turned his gaze away from the skid marks while the man who owned the car immediately chased after Aragorn. He gazed back at the stadium before narrowing his eyes. "Well, I may as well go get Potter, Qui-Gon and Brom out of there," he said with a sigh.

"We'll wait for you here," Leia said.

"If I'm not back in five minutes…wait longer." With that, Snape disappeared into Invesco Stadium.

* * *

_Pepsi Stadium, Denver…_

_This place is nothing compared to the place where the chocolate things are, _Shurikan complained glancing at Saphira and Thorn. All three of them were drenched in chocolate after swimming for an hour in a lake of chocolate in the place where the chocolate things are with the chocolate people watching and taking pictures with, you guessed it, chocolate cameras.

_When they called it Pepsi Stadium, I'm pretty sure they didn't mean it was actually made from Pepsi,_ Saphira said rolling her eyes as she watched Delaney, Annabeth, Leia (who had left Invesco Stadium to join them), Poseidon, Percy and Eragon sing random Broadway songs at the top of their lungs.

_Delaney, Annabeth, Percy and Leia are good, Eragon and Poseidon could be better, _Thorn said.

_Yup they are good,_ Saphira agreed as the three of them flew above the singing people as the people within the stadium cheered them on.

_How did they get to sing here? I didn't think basketball games had halftime shows,_ Shurikan said.

_I suppose Denver's different. I mean, they do only have a red light to tell if a train is coming as is proven by the skid marks left by Aragorn,_ Saphira said silently.

Will you please let it go?

Nah.

_What was that about?_ Thorn asked.

_I don't know,_ Saphira and Shurikan said before they landed behind Annabeth, Leia, Delaney, Poseidon, Percy and Eragon continued to sing.

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, Above Denver…_

"…All is lost again but I'm not giving in. I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away and I'll survive, paranoid, I have lost the will to change. And I will not frown, cold-blooded fake, I will shut the world away," Blaze sang happily as she ate a bunch of Cheez-Its while she watched Harry, Qui-Gon and Brom getting chased out of Invesco stadium with a bunch of angry Broncos fans after them.

Snape was standing at her side, watching her. "What's that song?" he asked.

"_I Will Not Bow_ by Breaking Benjamin. It's a good song even if I can't remember one stinking line in it," Blaze replied. She held out the box of Cheez-Its. "Want some?"

"I suppose," Snape said starting to eat the Cheez-Its.

"Aren't you supposed to be rescuing them?" Blaze asked pointing to Harry, Qui-Gon and Brom.

"I was but the Dunderheads called me when I got halfway into the building and I just didn't feel like going back and rescuing those dunderheads," Snape replied.

"You're mean."

"Thank you, thank you very much. By the way, the Dunderheads made a base beneath the Nile River but it was destroyed when the laser on the Death Star that Brisingr modified turned the river into honey. Now they're basically trying to find someplace to hide out but the Americans are after them," Snape said.

"Why?"

"Because they high jacked Air Force One and the President, Obama, isn't too happy with that. He keeps going on about it being the fifth one that was high jacked this month."

"Well, Yassen high jacked one, the Dunderheads high jacked one, Anakin crashed one, Aragorn crashed another one, and Brom landed the fifth one in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," Blaze said.

Snape sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm surrounded by idiots?" he muttered.

"Oh don't feel so bad, Sevvy Sev. It'll pass."

Snape glowered angrily at her and Blaze laughed before she turned back to the high speed chase that was occurring in downtown Denver where Brom also nearly repeated Aragorn's mistake and nearly plowed himself into the side of the train.

WILL YOU LET IT GO ALREADY?

Nah.

Harry and Qui-Gon were smart, however, and got on their broom and speeder respectively before flying away while Brom was left to avoid trains and building as he hurried after his companions.

Snape let out a long sigh. "Why does your dad keep telling you to let it go already every time you mention someone nearly plowing themselves into a train because they didn't see the red light?" he asked.

"Because he didn't see the red light and nearly plowed into the train had I not screamed into his ear that there was a red light in front of him," Blaze replied with a shrug.

There wasn't a bar. THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BAR!

"I'm sure not all places had bars, Dad. Not stop shouting and get back to narrating, you're giving me a headache."

Grrrrrr.

"And don't growl at me."

Wait, why are you telling me what to do? I'm your father!

"Yeah but I'm the authoress of this story. I can easily kick you out if I wanted too.

Not really since I'm the only narrator you won't kill.

"True."

Pie.

"Mmm, I wanna square shaped pie."

Pi cannot be squares, they are used to get the circumference of a circle.

"Pies can be squares," Blaze snapped.

They can't be triangles.

"Of course they can be triangles."

That's a pizza.

"Is not."

Is too.

"You're annoying, pies can be squares."

They can't be star shaped.

"A star shaped pie? That would be awesome!"

You're annoying.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Snape shook his head. "Insanity must run in the family," he muttered.

Blaze grinned happily. "Oh it does, believe me it does," she replied.

* * *

_Downtown Denver, Colorado…_

Anakin watched the high speed chase from high above in the speeder beside his master that his master had finally retrieved from the Death Star even if it was still missing a backseat that was somewhere in New Jersey. Why it was there, Anakin hadn't the slightest clue. Sitting in between them was Luke, who was watching the chase as well.

"Why doesn't Brom just call his dragon?" he asked.

"It probably hasn't occurred to him yet," Anakin replied with a shrug.

Luke smirked. "Probably not," he said. "Wanna drop paint bombs on him?"

"Sure!" Anakin said happily.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Why me?" he complained as he watched Anakin and Luke begin to drop paint bombs onto Brom as Brom quickly drove away from the psychotic Broncos fans.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the incident with the train that was mentioned in this chapter is based on what happened in real life recently but I thought it was funny so I included it**

**Darth: (growls)**

**Blaze: (laughs) oh and if anyone can find the Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Hoodwinked and Dude, Where's My Car? quotes, I'll give you a virtual slice of pie**

**Delaney: Thanks for letting me co-author**

**Brisingr: me too**

**Blaze: you're welcome**

**Darth: this wasn't that long a chapter**

**Blaze: it was over 4,000 words**

**Darth: well, true**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 61 as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it will be any time soon and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get 700 or more reviews but the number of reviews I get won't determine whether or not I update. What will determine that is whether or not I have the time to actually type of the next chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61: Zombies in the City Closet

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup and Wolf is coming back**

**Voldymuffin, Palpypie and Galbycakes: nooooooooo!**

**Wolf: (grins happily) it's good to be back**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 61 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and I decided to change the title from what it was originally because this one suited it better.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf, SweetTarts, the Wild West, Flying Star, Dungeons and Dragons, Juliuses, Elantris, Zombies, I Am Legend, The Chronicles of Narnia, and Thirty Seconds to Mars.**_

Chapter 61

Zombies in the City-Closet

_Onboard the DX covered Death Star…_

Palpypie glowered angrily through the viewports of the Death Star they had finally got back from Brisingr before he glanced at the other Dunderheads. "Stupid Blaze," he muttered.

"It wasn't Blaze, you know, it was Brisingr," said Sauron.

Dooky the Friendly Ghost was floating back and forth as if he was pacing in front of the table in the conference room. "So what's the plan this time?" he asked curiously.

"I have a plan," said Palpypie smirking evilly and uglyie.

"Er…is uglyie even a word?" Saruman asked curiously.

It is now. I just created it.

"Oh shut up, strange guy no one knows. You are getting to be a nuisance," Galbycakes growled angrily.

Look who's talking.

"I am NOT a nuisance."

Yes, actually you are.

Dad, stop annoying the Dunderheads. You're supposed to be narrating this story.

Can I not do both?

True, carry on.

Heeheeheehee.

Saruman sighed. "I suppose you are right about the stranger being a nuisance," he said.

Saruman's twin nodded once in reply. "Yup," he replied before he scowled. "I am not Saruman's twin."

You sure do look like it.

"I'm a _GHOST!_"

Speaking of that...

Dooky frowned. "Oh damn!" he exclaimed as realization hit him before he quickly floated away just as the stranger appeared with Blaze's new ghost stabbing sword, which she named Ice, and chased after the ghost.

Dooky is going to get what he deserves.

"Who's narrating the story now?" Voldymuffin asked.

Padmé.

"Well I suppose it'll be a bit better. I mean, what do we have to worry about from a mere idiotic little bitch," he hissed angrily.

What did you just call me?

Padmé popped up before pointing her blaster at Voldymufin and blasting him several times before she disappeared with a pop back to the narrating booth that was at all places at one time.

"Ow!"

"So what's the new plan?" Maul asked.

Palpypie smirked as he ate on a bunch of sweet tarts that he took from Blaze when she wasn't looking. "You shall see, you shall see," he replied before he let out a sinister laugh until Blaze popped up that is.

"AIIIEEEE!" Palpypie screamed in fright as Blaze, furious, glared at him.

"What's got you so mad?" Voldypuffmuffin asked.

Blaze pointed to the sweet tarts.

"Er.…I'm going to get out of striking zone," Sauron said quickly rushing out of striking zone but leaving his sword behind on accident while everyone else left the conference room onboard the Death Star immediately.

Blaze glared at Palpypie.

"Er…can we talk about this?" Palpypie asked.

"Hand them over," Blaze ordered holding out a hand and Palpypie quickly placed the sweet tarts in her hand.

"Thank you. Dad, go ahead."

Cooooooool!

The stranger, while sipping a cappucino from Flying Star, flew into the conference room onboard a dragon from the movie _Dungeons and Dragons_.

Palpypie swallowed before running away quickly and the stranger chased after him.

* * *

_Blaze's Candy Mansion, the Wild West…_

Wolf walked over to join the gathered Revolutionaries in the conference room of the candy mansion with a guitar in her hands. "Hiya everyone," she greeted them happily.

Snape glanced at him. "Welcome back, Wolf," the master spy greeted her.

"Thanks."

Blaze popped up and Harry leapt up with a scream of fright. "Stop doing that!" he exclaimed angrily glaring at Blaze who was eating the SweetTarts she took back from Palpypie and holding both Ice and Sauron's sword in her hands.

"Nah," she replied after she finished swallowing the SweetTarts.

Snape snorted. "You screamed like a girl, Potter," he said.

"I did not!" Harry protested.

"You like did too," Arya said.

Harry glowered at her. "Was I talking to you, you little idiotic valley girl?" he snapped.

"What like did you like call me?" Arya demanded pulling out her sword.

Harry snorted. "I'm not going to hit a girl," he said.

Luke popped up at Arya's side with his lightsaber in one hand and Harry's wand in the other. "Is there a problem here, Arya?" he asked.

Harry swallowed before rushing to hide behind Snape as Arya explained what Harry called her to Luke. Luke turned his gaze to Snape who merely stepped aside and drifted off to go get something to drink.

"Thanks a lot!" Harry shouted as he took off running with Luke just behind him.

"Idiot, he is the one that insulted Arya," Snape said with a snort.

Anakin sighed. "I'd better go make sure Luke doesn't turn Harry into mincemeat," he said. He glanced at Snape. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting him?"

"You offered to go make sure he doesn't get turned into mincemeat. So long as he's still alive and whole, I've done my job," Snape replied with a shrug before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Wolf sighed before glancing at Blaze. "Whatcha got there?" she asked.

Blaze grinned before handing Sauron's sword to Wolf who smiled before she began to strum the guitar she was carrying with Sauron's sword. Arya winced. "You're like not a like very like good like guitar like player, Wolf," she said.

Wolf shrugged. "I do my best," she said before she continued to strum the guitar strings with Sauron's sword.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Eragon from where he was sitting beside his brother, who was chomping on a piece of chocolate.

Blaze shrugged. "I don't know. Anyone wanna visit my city?"

"City?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah." Blaze pointed her remote at a nearby door before pressing a button and the door opened to reveal a long winding hallway.

Morzan shuddered. "The labyrinth you call a closet," he said fearfully.

"The krakens, chimeras, sphinxes and griffins have been busy since you were trapped in there. It's now a city," Blaze said smiling.

Snape walked into the living room at that moment before watching as Anakin came back into the living room dragging Luke by the ear behind him while Harry, shaken but seemingly in one piece, followed them. "He almost sliced Harry in half," Anakin explained.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Luke exclaimed. "Stop that, Father. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Anakin released his ear. "Then don't go slicing people in half just because they insult someone," he retorted. "Oh and you're grounded."

"FOR WHAT?"

"I told you to stop stealing Harry's wand," Anakin told his son who flushed and, mumbling an apology, handed the wand back to Harry.

"See? I told you someone stole it!" Harry said triumphantly to Snape.

Ron sighed before glancing at Hermione, both of whom rejoined the Revolutionaries today, before saying, "You owe me twenty five dollars, 'Mione."

Hermione glowered before handing the money to Ron.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You two were betting on whether or not Potter really did lose his wand?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "Harry may lose his wand constantly but I was sure that this time he didn't lose it and that it was stolen," he replied.

Snape snorted.

"So are we going to go into the city now?" Percy asked.

Blaze nodded before glancing at Snape. "Any word from the Dunderheads?" she asked.

"Nope. I think they're still trying to fix the Death Star's main controls since Brisingr messed them up," Snape replied.

"Neat. We're home free. Let's get going."

Anakin gazed around. "Ah, where is everyone?" he asked.

Blaze glanced at Wolf. "Ah, where you keeping an eye on them?"

Wolf shook his head.

Blaze shrugged. "Oh well, their loss. Let's go," she said before she led the way into the corridor and the Revolutionaries went after her.

* * *

_The Ruined Wellington Palace, England…_

"Master Yoda, really? The palace is already destroyed because of Blaze's duel with Dilectia and has spray paint on it. Do you _have _to DX it as well?" Qui-Gon asked as Yoda flew back and forth in front of the remaining wall of the palace painting DX on it in neon green spray paint.

"Fun it is," said Yoda

"Well it is, I know that but it's still wrong," said Qui-Gon. He pulled out a can of bright blue spray paint. "The least you can do is use a different neon color."

Yoda grinned before pulling out a can of neon pink paint and the two of them began to spray paint DX all over the ruined Wellington Palace.

"Stop that, this instant," an English police officer shouted angrily at Qui-Gon and Yoda.

Yoda glanced at him. "Make me you will," he replied.

"Stop this instant!"

Qui-Gon sighed. "I'm bored, wanna go to a Thirty Seconds to Mars concert?" he asked holding up the tickets he snatched from one of the police officers that were currently pointing guns at them.

"Go there with you I will," Yoda agreed and the two of them hopped into a random speeder before flying off toward the Thirty Seconds to Mars concert.

* * *

_Blaze's Metropolitan City-Closet…_

"Wow, this place is huge!" Ron exclaimed gazing at the metropolitan city closet that lay in front of him. Built entirely out of marble, stone and metal, the city also had random buildings here and there in odd shapes and buildings made entirely out of odd material, such as candy, chocolate and pillows.

"Pillow building!" Luke cried insanely before he rushed forward and literally threw himself into the Pillow Building.

"Chocolate building!" Padmé shouted before rushing forward and immediately beginning to chow down on the chocolate.

"Candy building!" Murtagh shouted climbing into a candy trolley before traveling to the large candy building that lay at the other end of the city-closet.

"You sure have some odd buildings here, Blaze," Anakin said tipping his head to one side to examine a star shaped building placed on its' side.

"Don't blame me, blame my mythological creatures, they're the ones that built it," Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Hey look, there's a Cliff Building," Legolas shouted pointing to where there was a Cliff Building overlooking a lake of Strawberry Banana Julius.

Wolf grinned happily. "If you need me, Blaze, I'll be jumping off that cliff building," she said before she grabbed a bungee cord and leapt into a random speeder with Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo just behind her.

"Why are Aragorn and Frodo going with them?" Poseidon asked.

"To make sure Legolas actually has a bungee cord attached to him before he leaps off the Cliff Building," Snape replied.

Blaze gazed at the buildings before glancing at her companions. "Why don't we take a tour of the city?" she suggested. "I haven't had a chance to see the entire city since they finished it."

The others nodded before following Blaze as she led the way deeper into the metropolitan city-closet.

* * *

_Within the Book Building, the Metropolitan City-Closet…_

"BOOKS!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Should never have brought you here," Blaze muttered. "Now I'll never get rid of you."

"Tell me about it," Ron agreed as Hermione rushed forward and began looking through the many books that made up the book building. And when Blaze says it is a book building, she means quite literally. The building was made from books; the tables, the chairs, the bookshelves, the floors were made from books; even some books were made from books.

How that was possible, I have no idea.

"So you have a star shaped building, a chocolate building, a candy building, a pillow building, a cliff building and a book building," Snape said.

"I also have a Potions Building."

Snape's eyes gleamed.

"And a Starship Building."

Anakin's eyes gleamed.

"And a Mustang Building."

Mace's eyes gleamed.

"And a Bone Building."

Fluffy barked happily before he turned around, left the book building and ran off.

"Oh great. Fluffy's on the loose again! Professor Snape, will you help us get him?" Harry asked glancing at Snape.

Snape glanced at him. "Nah, you've got it taken care of," he said. He glanced at Blaze. "So where is the Potions Building."

"South twenty feet and then east twenty feet and then north-south twenty two feet. It's a cauldron building made out of cauldrons, you can't miss it," said Blaze.

"How do you go north-south?" Annabeth asked curiously as Snape drifted out of the book building.

Blaze shrugged. "The same way you go East-West. There's really no sense of direction in this city," she replied. She glanced at Brom before adding, "At least the trains I have here _do_ have bars to tell you when they are coming unlike Denver."

WILL YOU LET IT GO ALREADY? IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH SINCE IT HAPPENED!

"We're lucky we're not in the Glass Building across the street or else it would have shattered," Alex grumbled.

"Tell me about it," said Sabina.

Yassen was nowhere to be seen.

Leia, Han and Chewbacca glanced at Blaze. "Are there any other buildings here?" Han asked.

"There's a Blaster Building next to the Glass Building," Blaze said. "And a Crossbow Building next to that one."

Eyes gleaming, the three quickly left the book building.

* * *

_The Cliff Building, the Metropolitan City-Closet…_

"Blaze needs to name this city," Wolf commented as she tugged on the bungee cord to make sure it was tight before she walked over to join Legolas to make sure his bungee cord was tied on around him. Aragorn and Frodo were also at his side probably to make sure the bungee cord didn't snap on him.

Stepping to the edge of the cliff, Wolf glanced at Aragorn, Frodo and Legolas. "Laters guys," she said before she leapt backwards off of the cliff. "Weeeeee!" She bounced before her body hit the ground and bounced up and down several times before she finally came to a stop halfway to the ground hanging upside.

Legolas's bungee cord had been shorter and so he was stuck only a quarter of the way down from the top of the Cliff Building.

Swinging back and forth, Wolf looked through the window of the Cliff Building before frowning when she spotted strange weaponry lying within the building. Swinging forward, she grabbed the sides of the window before peering into it. She spotted upside down odd golden bladed swords, star shaped purple daggers, blue dual lasers, pink, red and white data discs and black orbs.

_I wonder what this is,_ she thought as she examined the weaponry before she swung to look through another window but she only saw a completely white room. Looking through the window at the other end of the weaponry room provided her with the same colored room.

_Odd,_ she thought before she turned her gaze back to the city and frowned when she spotted some beings descending from the Mountain Building that lay beyond the Cliff Building and the Candy Building.

"Aragorn! Pull me up!" she shouted before watching as Aragorn pulled her onto the cliff's edge. She pulled out Ron's wand before murmuring, "_Accio _macrobinoculars." The binoculars flew into her hand and she turned them on before pointing them toward Mountain Building.

"ZOMBIES!" She shouted into Aragorn's ear in spite of the fact that he was standing right next to her.

"I'm right here," Aragorn muttered rubbing his ear.

"Let's go warn Blaze," Wolf said tossing the macrobinoculars away before leaping into the speeder and Aragorn and Frodo quickly followed her before they rapidly flew away.

"Hey! Wait! What about me?" Poor Legolas, who was still hanging upside down about a quarter of the way down the cliffface, shouted.

* * *

_The Death Star, Somewhere…_

Snape felt his arm begin to burn while he was examining a potion that could cure temporary insanity. _Too bad it doesn't work on those born insane,_ he mused silently before he placed the vial on the shelf and apparated to the Death Star.

Palpypie leapt up with a scream of fright. "STOP DOING THAT!" he screamed angrily.

Snape sneered. "Not likely," he said before he glanced at Voldypuffmuffin. "You called, my Lord?"

"Yes. The idiot Blaze and the Revolutionaries are within her city-closet, am I correct?" Voldypuffmuffin asked.

Snape thought about how to answer. He decided that he'd just tell his 'supposed' lord the truth and then just warn Blaze about whatever it is they are doing when he got back. Besides, it was likely that Voldypuffmuffin, Snape's lips quirked in amusement at the nickname, already knew where Blaze and the Revolutionaries were.

"Yes, my Lord," he replied.

"Good, good. That is where our zombie attack is situated," Palpypie said cackling evilly.

"Nothing can kill a zombie," Galbycakes declared.

_Idiot, of course something can kill a zombie, _Snape thought. He was surrounded by idiotic nincompoops, it's a no wonder the Revolutionaries have been able to outsmart the Dunderheads time and time again.

"So the zombies will attack the city-closet and Blaze and her damn Revolutionaries shall be outnumbered. They will have no choice but to give in to us and then we shall take them as our prisoners," Voldypuffmuffin declared.

Snape resisted the urge to snort.

"Those zombies will overpower them because they will be defenseless as not even lightsabers can kill a zombie," declared before he scowled at his extremely long nickname.

_Idiots,_ Snape thought.

"Go back to Blaze and make sure she learns nothing of this plan," Voldypuffmuffin snapped.

"I'll do my best but she has a Spy Building in her city so who knows of who could be listening in on our conversation right now," Snape said. He knew for a fact that Blaze had a Spy Building but he was the only spy there at the moment who was listening in on them.

"Very well. Now go back!" Voldypuffmuffin said.

_Gladly,_ Snape thought before he apparated back to the Book Building in Blaze's metropolitan city-closet.

* * *

_The Cliff Building, the Metropolitan City-Closet…_

"These weapons were put here to fight zombies!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

"No, they were put here to fighting anything or anyone," Blaze replied with a shrug as she handed out the purple star shaped daggers, golden bladed swords, and blue dual lasers.

Wolf took the purple star shaped dagger, golden bladed sword and blue dual laser before she frowned. "What do these do?" she asked.

"The purple star daggers cause whatever they cut into to burst into flame, the golden bladed sword is best used for decapitating someone and for cutting through ghosts, and the blue dual lasers can blast anything into smithereens," Ron said.

"How did you know that?" asked Percy.

Ron pointed to the manual that lay next to the stand of weapons.

"Ah okay."

Snape glanced at Harry who was lifting up the blue dual lasers before he quickly intervened. "That's not a good idea," he said talking the laser back.

"Yeah, we don't want Harry to blast the metropolitan city-closet to smithereens," said Anakin and Harry scowled at him.

"The zombies are going to be attacking soon," Blaze said. "So let's get going."

"Where's the main battle going to happen?" Aragorn asked.

"The Field Building of course."

"There's a _Field Building!_" Leia exclaimed.

Blaze shrugged before glancing at Wolf. "Wolf, you'll lead us."

Wolf grinned. "Sure thing," she replied.

* * *

_The Field Building, the Metropolitan City-Closet…_

Anakin watched as Palpypie and the other Dunderheads walked forward with a bunch of zombies just behind them. Palpyfluffpie and Voldypuffmuffin were walking side by side with each other with Galbycakes, Sauron, who was scowling at the loss of his sword that Wolf was using to strum her guitar, Saruman, Durizzle, Maul, Kronybread, Lucius Malfoy, and Dooky the Friendly Ghost.

"You will not defeat us this time," Palpyfluffpie declared. "You are not powerful enough or smart enough to stop a horde of zombies. Attack my zombies, attack!"

The zombies surged forward and Wolf raised her golden bladed sword, "Let's go!" She shouted.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" everyone else shouted as they rushed forward.

Surprisingly, the battle was very quick as Palpypie hadn't thought to think that someone actually knew how to defeat a vampire. Anakin's purple (he really wished it was a different color) star dagger had already burned the five zombies he beheaded with his golden bladed sword.

Palpypie and the other Dunderheads stood staring in dumbfounded shock.

Snape watched from the sidelines before snorting. "And we have to actually _worry_ about the Dunderheads," he muttered.

Blaze had beheaded and burned sixty zombies.

Leia shot twenty two zombies in the head and Han cut their heads off before Chewbacca burned them.

The other Revolutionaries shot or beheaded and burned around fifty two zombies each.

It was Wolf who was the real hero that day. She cut her way through one hundred and two zombies and burned every single one of them using a single purple star dagger and a single golden bladed sword.

Anakin walked over to join Snape as the battle slowly came to an end. "Some battle huh?" he said standing in such a way to where the idiotic Dunderheads couldn't see who Anakin was speaking to.

"It was too short. I honestly believe that Palpypie and the other Dunderheads are becoming more stupid with each passing day."

"Did someone slip them a Stupidity Potion while we weren't watching?"

"Perhaps."

Anakin chuckled before he turned to look back at the battle as the rest of the zombies were destroyed by the Revolutionaries and the Dunderheads were instantly outnumbered.

"Ah…er…Can we please talk about this?" Palpypie asked hesitantly.

Voldypuffmuffin growled. "Idiot. Just call the retreat already. We'll have another chance later," he said before he and Palpypie and the other Dunderheads quickly hurried away.

Draco popped up suddenly before glancing at Blaze. "Can I borrow your remote?" he asked.

"Sure," Blaze replied handing her remote to Draco and he, grinning, pressed a button and suddenly a hole filled with the man eating zombies from _I Am Legend _appeared directly in front of the Dunderheads. Without paying attention to where they were going, they ran directly into it.

"FOOOOD!" the zombies shouted happily.

"NOOOO!" the Dunderheads shrieked.

Snape snorted. "You have a hole filled with zombies button on your remote?" he asked.

"Yup. Don't worry, they'll come back so we'll still be able to have some more fun torturing them," Blaze said.

"Coooool!" Everyone said at the same time.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 61**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: so did I**

**Snape: what are you going to do in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: I will not say yet. I will tell you that it will take place in my metropolitan city-closet and it'll include the discovery of many more odd buildings and letters**

**Snape: nice**

**Blaze: oh and if anyone can find the quote I used from _Elantris _by Brandon Sanderson, I will give you a virtual slice of pie**

**Snape: I know it (whispers it to Blaze)**

**Blaze: correct (hands Snape a slice of pie) so please review and I will post chapter 62 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	62. Chapter 62: Trail of Letters and Flames

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: coooooool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: so…**

**Blaze: yup here is chapter 62 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dragonforce, Dove chocolate, Katy Perry, Kesha, Sixx: A.M., Usher, Justin Bieber, and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.**_

Chapter 62

Trail of Letters and Flames

_At a Dragonforce Concert, New York…_

"_In my heart, in my soul, I am out of control_

_Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sun,_

_Tears evermore we cry like before_

_Feel the breakdown of my body,_

_Set me free!"_

Yoda sang along happily to _Body Breakdown_ as the band Dragonforce went into a guitar solo that had Qui-Gon jamming out along with the rest of the those in attendance to the Dragonforce concert.

"I love this song," Qui-Gon shouted to Yoda.

"What? Hear you I cannot!" Yoda shouted back.

"YODA! YODA! YODA!" The stranger shouted popping up out of nowhere before gazing at the band and smiling. "Dragonforce is awesome!"

"What?" Yoda and Qui-Gon shouted back.

"I said _DRAGONFORCE IS AWESOME!_" The stranger shouted back.

"WHAT?" Yoda and Qui-Gon shouted back.

"_DRAGONFORCE IS AWESOME!_" the stranger screamed into a megaphone pointed at Yoda and Qui-Gon's ears.

"Ow, you didn't have to yell. We are right here," Qui-Gon muttered.

"Too loud you were," Yoda said firmly hitting the stranger in the shin with his gimer stick.

The stranger merely grinned happily before he walked away to disappear into the crowd.

* * *

_The Chocolate Building, Blaze's Metropolitan City/Closet…_

Padmé had finished eating the door of the chocolate building and she found herself walking down hallways created entirely out of Dove chocolate and she smiled happily. She was a chocoholic if that was not obvious but it seemed as though she was worse than Blaze and Murtagh were being candyaholics.

Scratch that, no one can be worse than Blaze and Murtagh being candyaholics.

Ahem, anyway Padmé was busy looking through the many rooms, noting the chocolate TVs, chocolate cars, chocolate couches, chocolate this, chocolate that. It was an even more flamboyant version of the chocolate castle that was created in _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._

Erm…did I use flamboyant right?

Oh well, I say I did so that is all that matters.

Anyway, Padmé entered the throne room of the chocolate building before gazing around to find dancing chocolate people dancing over to her. "Hello," one chocolate girl said in a singsong voice that grated Padmé's ears.

Padmé eyed the chocolate girl but forced herself to look away; she wasn't a cannibal even if the girl was made entirely of chocolate. She frowned. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Choco, a fairy from the place where the chocolate things are," the girl said happily.

Padmé frowned. "I thought that was a myth when the dragons came back and told us about that," she admitted.

Choco giggled. "Oh no, it is real. In fact, the Kraken wouldn't have been able to create the chocolate building had it not been for my consent," she replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm the queen of the chocolate fairies, duh," Choco said rolling her eyes before she gestured to another girl at her side. "And this is Cocoa, my second in command."

"Ahem, all right."

"And this is for you," Choco said holding out a chocolate letter. Padmé frowned before opening it to reveal a letter written in on a piece of chocolate.

It read:

_Padmé,_

_Do not eat this letter before you read it, please._

_Ahem, anyway, Blaze said that you'd be here so I decided this would be the best way to get in touch with you. So anyway, did you know there's a coffee building in this place? It's made from actual cappuccinos! I'm so going there after I drag our son away from the Pillow Building. He seems to like that building a lot._

_Anyway, Obi-Wan is busy at the Chess Building while Wolf went back to bungee jumping off of the Cliff Building, Hermione's at the Book Building, Blaze's at the candy building, naturally, with Murtagh, while Snape is at the Potions Building. Er…I have no idea where the other characters are though._

_Erm…I forgot where I was going with this letter._

_Oh well._

_Anakin._

_P.S Now you can eat this letter._

Padmé frowned. "What was the point of this chocolate letter?" she asked as she tour off pieces of the letter and ate it.

Choco chuckled. "Who knows why boys do anything?" she replied.

"True enough."

* * *

_The Flame Building, Blaze's Metropolitan City/Closet…_

Saphira examined the Flame Building, it was an actual flame building. How Blaze managed to keep the flames from spreading or being extinguished, Saphira did not know. She only knew that the flames were virtually harmless and they changed constantly to different colors; from pink to gray to blue to green to black to red to orange and so on.

_This is awesome,_ Thorn yowled happily flying _through_ the Flame Building and coming out unscathed. Shurikan followed singing _Trail of Broken Hearts_ by Dragonforce happily as he did so.

_I love this song!_ Shurikan shouted during the guitar solo in the middle of the song.

_It's an amazing song,_ Saphira agreed as she flew through the flame building and examined the flaming decorations and furniture in the room. _I wonder why the heck someone made a Flame Building. Why do I have a feeling it was Chimera that created this building?_

_I think it was the Griffin,_ replied Thorn.

_I doubt it. I say it was the Sphinx,_ Shurikan said.

_Of course you disagree with me, _Saphira growled at her companion.

Shurikan shrugged. _You say disagreement, I say difference of opinion,_ he replied.

Saphira blinked. _True enough,_ she said finally before she and Shurikan flew side by side through the flames.

_When did you two get together?_ Thorn yowled. _What about me?_

_You whine too much,_ Saphira muttered.

_Truly,_ Shurikan agreed. _Wanna go to the Bone Building and get some bones _before_ Fluffy eats them all._

_Sure,_ Saphira replied and they flew off toward the Bone Building with a fuming, jealous Thorn just after them.

* * *

_The Potions Building, Blaze's Metropolitan City/Closet…_

Snape found himself examining the vial of Temporary Insanity Relief potion and wondered if it would immune someone to insanity. He doubted it but it was something to wish for. Placing the vial back on the shelf, the master spy drifted along the many shelves filled with so many different potions; many of which were so odd that Snape couldn't help but quirk his lips at the audacity of whoever created the building.

_Dunderheads,_ he thought as he came across another potion; one that relieved tone deafness and right beside it was the antidote. Another potion allowed the person who took it to sing just like Justin Bieber.

_Who would wish to do that?_ Snape thought with a sneer. Right beside it was a potion that allowed the person who took it to sing and dance like Usher. _Well, that is a bit better; Usher is a good dancer, much better than Justin bloody Bieber._

Making a note to never mention that when around fanatic Bieber fans, because they'll probably murder him, Snape continued to walk along the shelves finding more potions that would allow the person who takes the potion to sing like varies singers; Katy Perry, the lead singer of Sixx A.M., the lead singer of Dragonforce, Kesha, and so many others.

Just then, an owl flew into the Potion Building and dropped a letter into Snape's hands. Snape glanced at the letter before opening it.

It read;

_Snape_

_Were the bloody hell are you? We're tryin to do someting bout the stuped Revolushinares and we need more informashin on them. So come to the deth star imediateli._

_Voldemort_

Snape was tempted to right a letter back telling his supposed 'lord' to retake English since he didn't know how to spell worth a damn. Sighing until he remembered that he could get away with it since he was Blaze's favorite character from the Wizardrying World and Voldemort did want to keep all of his limbs intact so he wouldn't dare do anything to Snape.

With that in mind, Snape grinned before writing a reply to Voldemort and gave it to the owl to take to the idiotic dunderheaded Voldemort.

* * *

_The Death Star, Somewhere…_

The owl flew into the window before dropping the letter in front of Voldemort. Voldemort frowned at it before glancing at his fellow Dunderheads. "Snape was supposed to come to me, not write back to me," he protested.

Palpypie merely shrugged.

Voldemort opened the letter and it read:

_My Lord,_

_First off, you really must take an English class. I could hardly read that chicken scratch you call writing. Gee and I thought Potter's essays back at Hogwarts were bad but this is just horrible. You spelled almost every single word wrong, you idiot. It is a miracle you have survived this long._

_Second off, no that's pretty much it._

_Snape_

_P.S I'll be there when I get there_

Voldemort growled. "How dare he?" he shouted angrily shaking the letter in the air and slamming it down on the table.

He frowned when he spotted another annotation.

_P.P.S Please refrain from slamming __the letter onto the table. An exploding potion fell on it so it'll explode within thirty seconds of slamming it onto a table._

"Oh damn!"

A moment later, a loud explosion sounded in the conference room of the Death Star.

A random stormtrooper glanced up. "What was that?" he asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied.

"Wanna hang out at my crib?" Durizzle asked.

"Why not? Coming with us, Wormtongue?" Bellatrix asked.

"Sure," Wormtongue replied and the henchmen of the dark lord walked off.

Meanwhile, back in the conference room, Palpypie coughed as the smoke slowly began to clear out from the exploding letter. "Did you think to read all the annotations before you slammed it onto the table?" he growled.

"I did not think a _Potion Master _would spill a potion on the paper," Voldemort growled. Miraculously, he was uninjured.

Then again, we're talking about Blaze here.

"That wasn't me," Blaze's disembodied voice shouted.

Sure it wasn't.

Voldemort growled.

Snape popped at that moment at Palpypie's side, causing him to scream like a girl, before examining the destroyed conference room and sighing. "I told you not to slam the letter down, my lord," he said rolling his eyes skyward.

Voldemort growled. "How dare you insult me and then give me an exploding potion?" he hissed.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "In response to the second question, _I _did not make it explode, the potion did and you can blame Potter for that. He ran into the building I was in and ran right into the shelf of potions with the exploding potions on it and ran back out again. As for the first question, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"How dare you? YOU WORK FOR ME!"

"That does not mean I cannot have some fun at your expense."

Voldypuffmuffin growled and scowled angrily when he realized that Blaze had changed his name back to the stupid nickname. She had unintentionally kept Voldypuffmuffin's name what it really is so she decided to change it back. He pulled out his wand before pointing it at Snape.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Do it, I dare you," he said.

"_Crucio!_" Voldypuffmuffin barked out.

Blaze popped up before placing a mirror in front of Snape causing the spell to be redirected at Voldypuffmuffin. "Idiot, don't you dare hurt Snape," she said firmly.

Palpypie narrowed his eyes. "How did you know this was happening?" he asked.

"My Snape's in Danger alarm went off," Blaze replied.

"Snape's in Danger alarm?"

"Yeah. I have one for all of my all time favorite characters." Blaze frowned as a silent chime echoed in her head. "I'd best get going; Anakin got trapped in the Flame Building." With that, she disappeared.

"Flame Building? Honestly, where does she come up with this stuff?" Snape muttered.

"Well, do you have any information on the Revolutionaries?" Voldypuffmuffin asked once the Crucatious curse faded away.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Why not?"

"Potions Building."

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Simple. Potions versus gathering information. I'd choose potions any day. Gathering information is too boring. If that was all you wanted, I shall be going."

"Not just yet. You still have to be punished for insulting me."

"You are an idiot. All I really did was suggest that you take an English class again," Snape said before he apparated away.

* * *

_The Flame Building, Blaze's Metropolitan City/Closet…_

"Ah…a little help here," Anakin shouted from where he was stuck in the Flame Building curled into a ball. His pyrophobia was apparently extremely strong.

A pop sounded and Blaze popped up at Anakin's side. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"Er…Obi-Wan and I made a bet. We betted that I wouldn't be able to last a day in the Flame Building and, well, that's how I ended up here," Anakin replied.

"Honestly, Anakin, you should know better than to bet something as stupid as this when you have severe pyrophobia."

"Well…"

Blaze rolled her eyes skyward before pressing a button on her remote and she and Anakin were transported out of the Flame Building.

* * *

_The Bone Building, the Metropolitan City/Closet…_

Fluffy growled angrily at Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan as the dragons stole the bones off of the half eaten Bone Building while Ron, Brom and Percy watched. Saphira glanced at the large three-headed dog. _These are my bones,_ she said firmly.

Fluffy growled angrily at her.

_Don't you dare talk to my Saphira that way,_ Shurikan yowled tossing a bone at Fluffy but it flew over the three headed dogs head. Yowling happily, Fluffy ran after the bone and Saphira, Thorn and Shurikan watched them go.

_Your Saphira?_ Thorn echoed growling angrily.

Shurikan nodded his great black head.

Thorn glanced at Saphira. _But he's OLD. Why did you choose him over me?_ He asked.

_Because you whine too much,_ said Saphira before she glanced at Shurikan. _You know what I want to do?_

_What?_

_Let's go bug Sephiroth and Cloud. I think they're battling _again_ and those are always entertaining,_ Saphira replied silently.

Shurikan yowled happily. _Let's go,_ he shouted before he and Saphira flew off rapidly.

_Hey! Wait for me!_ Thorn shouted flying after them.

* * *

_The Pillow Building, the Metropolitan City/Closet…_

"This building is so soft," said Luke happily. He was sitting somewhere on the thirty first floor of the Pillow Building while Arya was jumping on the pillows that surrounded them on all sides.

"It like so is," Arya agreed.

At that moment, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Alex, Sabina, Eragon and Morzan popped up out of nowhere. "Wow, this place is soft," Sabina said throwing herself into a nearby wall and falling asleep on the wall. How she did that, I haven't the slightest clue.

Luke sat up. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Bored," Alex replied.

"We were bored too," the others said.

Eragon glowered at Luke and Ayra before drawing _Brisingr_. "Idiot," he said glaring at Luke who stood up before igniting his lightsaber.

"Good, good, let the hate flow through you," Palpypie said popping up out of nowhere.

"AHHH! SCAR FACED IDIOT!" Luke and Eragon screamed before they charged Palpypie who ran away screaming like a girl.

"He's such an idiot," Han muttered.

"Truly," Leia agreed.

Chewbacca barked in agreement.

* * *

_The Potions Building, the Metropolitan City/Closet…_

Snape glowered at Harry as the idiotic dunderhead jogged toward him leaving a mess in his wake. "Do you ever watch where you are walking, Potter?" he asked.

"Nope," Harry said happily.

"You really are an idiot like your father."

"Yup."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear right? Are you actually agreeing with me?" he asked.

"Yup."

Snape sighed. "You accidentally knocked down a vial of that Yes/No Potion, didn't you?" he asked. The Yes/No potion was something that Snape had examined soon after he left the idiotic Dunderheads; it caused whoever drank it, or was doused with it, to only say yes or no or a variation of those two words.

"Yup," Harry replied.

Snape rolled his eyes just as a pop sounded and Blaze appeared at his side. "What brings you here, Blaze?" he asked.

Blaze shrugged. "I was bored," she replied. She glanced at Harry. "How are you, Harry?"

"Yup," Harry replied.

Blaze raised her eyebrows at Snape who sneered. "He doused himself accidentally with a Yes/No potion," he replied.

"I knew I should have placed that protection spell over the potions to prevent that. Oh well. Wanna come with me to go watch Sephiroth and Cloud fight?" Blaze asked.

Snape shrugged. He had no idea as to who those people were but he did place a bet on them since he knew that the fight would occur that night. "Sure," he replied.

"You coming with us?" Blaze asked.

"Nope," Harry said shaking his head before he jogged out of the Potions Building.

Snape rolled his eyes before following Blaze as the two of them apparated to wherever it was Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting this time.

* * *

_The Candy Building, the Metropolitan City/Closet…_

Murtagh, Ahsoka, Annabeth, Frodo, and Hermione were in the candy building playing candy darts while using a large star shaped target with candy darts. There was no clear winning person but Ahsoka and Hermione were in a heated argument.

"I got a three on that last toss," Hermione shouted.

"It landed on the two," Ahsoka shouted back.

"No, it landed on the three."

"No it didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Murtagh sighed. "I'm better off watching the fight between Cloud and Sephiroth with Blaze and all the other people," he said.

"True that," Annabeth agreed.

"Why don't we then?" Frodo suggested.

"Okay," Annabeth said happily.

Blaze popped up. "You're too late," she said. "The battle's over."

"AH MAN!"

"Who won?" Murtagh asked.

"Cloud naturally."

"Ah. Where's everyone else?"

"They went back to look at the other buildings except Snape; he's trying to find Harry."

"What happened to Harry?"

"He got doused with a Yes/No question so he can only say yes, no or a variation of those two words."

Murtagh grinned. "I think I'm going to go mess with him," he said.

"Me too," Annabeth agreed and the two of them hurried away.

"I got a total of twenty five," Ahsoka shouted.

"I got a total of thirty," Hermione shouted back.

"Liar, it was twenty two," said Ahsoka.

"It was not."

"It was too."

"Ah…wait! Don't leave me! I'm coming with you!" Frodo shouted rushing after Murtagh and Annabeth while Ahsoka and Hermione continued to argue.

* * *

_The Cliff Building, the Metropolitan City/Closet_

"Are you ever going to get me down from here?" Legolas shouted to Wolf as the insane co-author leapt off the Cliff Building for the umpteenth time that day.

"Probably not," Wolf replied.

Legolas glowered angrily from where he was hanging upside down a quarter of the way down the side of the Cliff Building.

Wolf laughed. "All right, I'll pull you up after this next jump," she said before she leapt off of the building and went swinging and bouncing until she climbed back up the side of the cliff.

Instead of getting Legolas, however, she simply cut the bungee cord and Legolas fell into the lake of Strawberry Banana Julius.

"That's mean. You know I'm allergic to strawberries," Legolas shouted as hives sprouted all over him.

"I did? Well then my bad," Wolf replied with a faint shrug as Legolas swam out of the lake growling curses under his breath.

* * *

_The Coffee Building, the Metropolitan City/Closet…_

"Break time!" Luke shouted sitting down in the booth within the Coffee Building with Eragon sitting just across from him.

"What can I get for you?" a waitress dressed as a large cappuccino asked sounding bored.

"I'll take a Frappuccino."

"I'll just take a Cappuccino," Eragon said and the waitress nodded before she walked away.

"What's wrong with her? She sounds so bored but she's surrounded by coffee all day so how can she be bored?" Luke wondered aloud.

Eragon shrugged before glancing up as Aragorn and Gandalf walked into the Coffee Building with Anakin just behind them. "What are you three doing here?" he called.

"I don't know," Aragorn replied.

"Neither do I," Gandalf said.

"I came because watching Sephiroth and Cloud fight can make someone thirsty," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"That was tonight? Dang it! Who won?"

"Cloud naturally."

"Dang now I owe Snape two hundred credits," Luke grumbled.

"You bet two hundred credits with Snape that Sephiroth would win?" asked his father with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly thought he would."

Snape snorted as he walked into the building. "Pay up," he said as he walked to the booth where Luke and Eragon was sitting. Luke glowered before handing over two hundred credits, half of which came from the wallet he took from Eragon without him knowing it.

Snape counted the money. "It was nice doing business with you," he said.

"I thought you were looking for Harry," Anakin asked Snape.

Snape shrugged. "So long as he is in one piece, I have done my job. I just locked him in the Pillow Building for the time being," he said.

"Ah okay."

Luke smiled before he took the cappuccino from the waitress and began drinking it while Snape and Anakin sat down beside him in the Coffee Building.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 62**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: so did I**

**Severus: so did I**

**Blaze: so please review and I will attempt to post chapter 63 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	63. The Universal Conference of Morons

**Blaze: new chapter and this will be the second to last chapter**

**Darth: that's cool and why?**

**Blaze: yup and because I'm going to do a sequel, maybe**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: this is chapter 63 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

Chapter 63

The Universal Conference of Morons

_The Donut Building, the City/Closet…_

Wolf was bored out of her mind so she decided to go to the Donut Building. Why there was a Donut Building in Blaze's city/closet, no one knew because no one really understands why Blaze does anything, especially when it came to her closet. The donut building was filled will all kinds of different donuts from different companies such as Hostess.

Wolf made her way over to the section of the building where the chocolate Hostess donuts were stored and she picked began to brose through the prewrapped Hostess donuts.

At that moment, some creep that resembled Voldypuffmuffin a bit, stalked into the Donut Building with a gun in his hand. He leveled the gun at the cashier as Wolf picked up one of the prewrapped donuts, examined it and placed it back on the shelf.

"Give me all your money!" the creep shouted.

"We don't make profit here, Blaze doesn't allow it," the cashier said.

"That sucks! Who the hell is this chick you're talking about?"

"Ah…she's the one that built this city/closet."

"This is a closet?"

"Yeah, it was once a labyrinth, it grew," the cashier replied.

"That little brat and her co authoresses are just spoiled little witches!"

_He just called me a witch!_ Wolf exclaimed silently putting down her donuts before storming forward and tapping the creep on the shoulder.

"Hey you!" she said firmly.

The creep glanced at her.

"How dare you call me a witch?" Wolf shouted before she punched the creep in the face and began beating him up with a nice combination punches, precise roundhouse kicks and leg switches. When she was done, the creep was on the ground moaning in pain, she walked back to the shelf and picked up the chocolate donuts before walking over to join the cashier.

"I'll see you later," she said to the cashier as she placed the candy on the counter and walked away.

"I thought you said you don't make profit here," the creep groaned.

"We don't. Well, not money profit anyway, Blaze insists that everything bought here is bought in candy," the cashier replied with a shrug and the creep groaned again.

* * *

_The Grand Canyon, Arizona…_

Palpypie walked out of the lambda shuttle that had crash landed next to the Grand Canyon before he frowned. "Why did we have to agree to have the Universal Conference here?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I think it's 'cause all of our other bases were destroyed by the Revolutionaries and they can't afford to destroy a natural landmark, not after Blaze and Dilectia destroyed Wellington Palace," Voldymuffin replied with a shrug as he landed his broom next to Palpypie. The Dunderheads decided that they would go to the Universal Conference in separate vehicles so that they'll have time to gather supporters on their way.

Palpypie's supporters included Dooky the Friendly Ghost, Darth Maul, and Darth Vader.

Voldymuffin's supporters included Bellatrix LeStrange, Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr., and Severus Snape, of course he was undercover for the Revolutionaries but no one need to know that.

Least of all the Dunderheads.

Er…let's hope that the Dunderheads won't be able to read that filler text about the whole undercover thingamajig.

"The strange guy no one knows is real," said Sauron as he arrived on Nagini.

Voldymuffin glanced at him. "How did you manage that?" he asked gesturing to his familiar/horocrux.

"The snake owed me a wish."

"Huh?"

Sauron was no doubt rolling his eyes behind his mask but he said nothing in reply as his supporters, the two remaining Ringwraiths and the Eye of Sauron, joined him.

Saruman popped up out of nowhere and freaked out everyone but Snape.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Everyone, but Snape, hissed. Snape merely sneered but stayed silent.

Saruman merely shrugged as he was joined by his supporters, the orcs and Wormtongue.

Kronybread arrived at that moment with his supporters just behind him and Galbycakes came right after him with the Ra'zac and the Foresworn, minus Morzan, just behind him.

"Why do you look so out of breath?" Palpypie asked.

"My stupid dragon wouldn't pick me up so I had to walk all the way over here," Galbycakes growled.

"So did I but that's 'cause I was avoiding Poseidon, he seems to like tossing me between hurricanes and tsunamis for the fun of it," Kronybread growled.

Palpypie snorted. "Come on," he said. "We should get this conference on the road. There's a cave…"

"On what road?" Galbycakes asked.

Palpypie face-palmed. "I was speaking metaphorically," he snapped.

"It's a miracle you even understand what that word means," Snape muttered under his breath.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Palpypie shouted angrily.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps but then at least you can spell. Voldy here hasn't yet learned how to write proper English," he said.

Voldymuffin glowered at him. "I do not care for that insult, Severus," he hissed pulling out his wand before pointing it at him.

"Are you seriously that daft?" Snape sneered. "I may be your agent, Voldy, but that doesn't mean I am not Blaze's favorite character. And if you are so stupid as to not remember that then I invite you to try to punish me for that statement."

"_Crucio!_"

Palpypie sighed as Blaze popped up, placed a mirror in front of Snape and redirected the curse back at the dark lord from the Harry Potter world. Blaze then smirked and disappeared while Snape smirked at the dark lord who barely managed to avoid getting hit by the curse.

"Damn it!" Voldymuffin growled. "You're lucky Blaze likes you, Severus."

Snape smirked.

"Come on, come on. The meeting is supposed to begin at noon and it's almost noon."

Galbycakes snorted. "It looks like it's after noon anyway," he muttered.

"Well then let's get going," Palpypie said before he and the others led the way down into the Grand Canyon.

* * *

_The Book Building, the City/Closet…_

Hermione and Leia were browsing the books, searching through one book and tossing it on the ground before examining a book made out of books curiously. "How did those mythological creatures manage this?" Leia asked gesturing toward the book made out of books.

"Who knows? I mean they managed to make a Flame Building and a Water Building right next to each other without the Water Building putting out the Flame Building after all," Hermione replied. "Must be a new type of magic."

"I suppose."

"Ooooh, look! It's a book on books!" Hermione squealed before rushing forward.

"Cool!" Leia shouted before running after Hermione.

Han walked into the Book Building with Chewbacca at his side before frowning as he examined Leia. "I knew we shouldn't have left her with Hermione," he muttered. "She's corrupted her."

Chewbacca barked in agreement.

"Let's get out of here before they corrupt us as well."

Chewbacca growled in agreement before he and Han quickly hurried out of the building before Leia and Hermione spotted them.

* * *

_The Pillow Building, the City/Closet…_

"Hiya Harry," Murtagh said popping up at Harry's side with a small smile on his face.

"Yup," Harry, who was still suffering from the effects of the Yes/No potion that was doused on him and was confined to the Pillow Building by Snape just before he went to the Coffee Building and then the Universal Conference. The Universal Conference's full name is the Universal Conference of Morons but the morons in charge of it wouldn't repeat the morons part since they believed they weren't morons.

Er…we're getting off subject.

You always get off subject.

Oh shut up.

"Who are you arguing with?" Morzan asked popping up at Murtagh's side with Sabina and Ahsoka just behind him.

Obama.

"Again?"

Yup.

Murtagh smirked at Harry. "So…I hear you've been doused with a Yes/No potion," he said.

"Yup," Harry replied.

"You must really be stupid in order for that to have happened."

"Nope."

"So you mean to tell me that you are not stupid because you doused yourself with a Yes/No potion?"

"Yup."

"So you didn't not douse yourself with a Yes/No potion?"

Harry frowned clearly looking confused. "Nope?" he asked.

Murtagh smirked. "I love messing with him now that he can only say yes, no or a variation of those two words," he said happily.

"Nope," Harry growled angrily.

"So what's your name?" Sabina asked curiously.

Harry frowned clearly thinking _how the hell can I reply to that?_ "Nope?" he asked.

Sabina chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" Morzan asked.

"Yup."

"Do you want some candy?"

"Yup!"

"Don't even think about giving him my candy, father," Murtagh growled clutching his candy bag close to him.

"Fine, I won't give him your candy, son," Morzan said with a sigh.

Ahsoka sighed before rolling her eyes skyward. "Is there an antidote to this potion?" she asked.

Harry frowned the quizzical look on his face clearly said _I don't know_ but since he could only say yes or no he could only look at them with that look on his face.

You do realize that entire sentence lacks a bunch of commas.

Oh shut up, Obama. Go fix the country.

I am fixing the country.

You're not doing a great job.

Well I'm also trying to find the five people who highjacked my last five Air Forces Ones.

That's what the chief of staff is for.

He's too busy trying to prevent an invasion by Russia's KGB who are still after the Dunderheads.

Well let him have the dunderheads and where's my cappuccino?

I don't know where they are and your cappuccino is in the Coffee Building.

Well go get it.

I can't. Blaze banned me from her City/Closet.

Well go get it from the Capital Building.

Fine.

…

…

…

Dad, you're supposed to be narrating.

I am narrating. I told Obama to go get me a cappuccino.

But he's the president!

So?

Oh get back to the story already.

Fine.

Anyway, Murtagh, Sabina, Ahsoka and Morzan were still messing with Harry, who was growing increasingly frustrated at the non yes/no questions that were being directed at him. He finally had enough and stormed out of the Pillow Building although he had a bit of trouble trying to unlock the door since he couldn't say the spells.

* * *

_The Universal Conference of Morons, the Grand Canyon…_

Snape watched as the Dunderheads, and he, sat down at the conference table in the same cavern that Roland from _Jumper_ was stranded. Since inanimate objects seem to hate Palpypie, the Emperor stayed as far away from the table as physically possible.

"So what is to be brought to our attention at this meeting?" Voldymuffin asked.

The Universal Conference of Morons took place each year in June in some portion of the Universes. This time, they decided on the world of Percy Jackson, which was why it was being held in the Grand Canyon.

Snape didn't like attending this meetings because all it was about spending three hours listening to idiots talk about plans that were going to be thwarted in the end. Each plan was thwarted because Voldymuffin was so stupid that he didn't know that Snape was a spy and told Blaze and the others about every single plan that the Dunderheads came up with.

"Blaze's Labyrinth/Closet has turned into a city," Palpypie said.

"Most of the Revolutionaries are located within the city," Sauron added.

"With the exception of Yoda and Qui-Gon," Snape added calmly.

"Oh good grief, where are they?" Voldymuffin asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. I've been too busy browsing the Potions Building."

Bellatrix sneered. "You and potions," she hissed.

"You and destruction," Snape retorted with a hiss.

"Now, now calm down you two," Lucius said.

Snape and Bellatrix turned as one to glare at the blonde Death Eater and he glared back at them.

"Stop glaring at each other this instant," Voldymuffin snapped.

Palpypie snorted. "At least I don't have that kind of problem with my supporters," he said before he glanced over his shoulder. "Right, Maul? Maul?"

Maul and Vader were in a lightsaber duel while Dooky the Friendly Ghost was floating above them watching the battle.

"It seems there seems to be some fighting within your ranks of supporters, Voldemort, Palpatine," Sauron commented before he glanced at Steve and Joe, the two remaining Ringwraiths. "At least my Ringwraiths aren't fighting."

"We promised we wouldn't fight so long as you called us by our names," Steve snapped.

"Fine Steve," Sauron said with a sigh.

Saruman snorted. "At least Wormtongue isn't fighting," he said before he glanced at Wormtongue before scowling when he saw Wormtongue attempting to teach the orcs how to play poker. "WORMTONGUE!"

"What master?" Wormtongue asked.

"Why are you trying to teach the orcs how to play poker?"

"'Cause I'm bored."

Kronybread chuckled. "He's already bored of you," he said.

Galbycakes snorted. "At least the Ra'zac and the Foresworn aren't fighting," he muttered before he glanced at the Ra'zac and the Foresworn but noticed that they were gone.

"Where did they go?"

"The Ra'zac went to the zoo and the Foresworn went to the museum," Snape said. He, Bellatrix, Barty and Lucius were now pointing their wands at each other but none of them were casting any spells.

"How did you know that?" Galbycakes asked.

"I saw them leave."

"You didn't just _see_ them leave, you cast the spell that sent them to the museum and zoo," Bellatrix hissed.

"They asked me too," Snape snapped back. "And Lucius helped me cast the spell."

"Traitor!" Barty growled to Lucius.

"I am not a traitor! Severus is!"

"I am not a traitor!" Severus shouted.

"Oh sure you aren't, you idiot!"

"_Incendio!"_

"_Aquamenti!_"

Lucius and Severus's spells canceled each other out and they glowered at each other.

"Stop this," Voldymuffin growled but the Death Eaters ignored him as they began casting spell after spell against each other.

It was every man for himself.

"Can I get a head start then?" Bellatrix asked dodging past a bone crushing spell directed at her from Barty.

"Oh shut up, Bella!" Lucius growled casting another spell at Bellatrix but she dodged out of the way before she cast a repelling spell that sent Lucius flying into the poker table that had appeared out of nowhere in the conference room.

"Oh no you didn't," Lucius growled.

Snape smirked before he dodged an _incendio_ directed at him before he barked out, "_Repellio!_" and the spell sent Barty slamming into Bellatrix.

"_Incendio!_" Lucius shouted tossing the spell at Snape.

"_Protego!_" Snape shouted back and the spell was deflected back at Lucius.

"_Ascendio!_" Bellatrix shouted and Barty was lifted into the air before he scowled and cast the spell that broke that spells control on him.

"_Avis!_" Barty shouted and a flock of birds appeared from his wand before flying rapidly at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix dodged out of the way before casting her own spell that shattered everything glass within the conference, which included the glass table that the Dunderheads were using in the Universal Conference of Morons.

Snape and Lucius were glowering angrily at each other while Bellatrix and Barty's spells flew back and forth above them.

"Stop it this instant," Voldymuffin shouted.

At the same time, Maul and Vader were still dueling each other, their ruby red blades slamming into each other as they leapt all over the conference cavern while avoiding the spells that were being tossed between the Death Eaters.

"You two, stop dueling!" Palpypie shouted.

Sauron sighed. "Well at least my supporters are…" he broke off when he noticed Steve and Joe, the Ringwraiths, were gone. "WHERE THE HELL DID MY SUPPORTERS GO?"

"They said that they went to go find the Eye of Sauron's contact lens," said Wormtongue.

Sauron growled angrily.

"_Bombarda!_" Bellatrix shouted and a small explosion appeared in front of Barty.

"_Confringo!_" Lucius shouted and Snape quickly dodged out of the way. The spell slammed into what remained of the table, which caused it to explode into flames.

Voldymuffin growled angrily as he was forced to get to his feet and glare at his Death Eaters. "I said stop at once," he barked.

"Stay out of this!" the three Death Eaters, and Snape, shouted at the same time.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Voldymuffin pulled out his wand.

"_Stupify!_" Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius and Barty shouted at the same time and the four spells slammed into Voldymuffin, instantly stunning the dark lord.

The Death Eaters then returned their attention to each other.

"_Bombarda!_" Barty shouted and the spell, which was aimed at Bellatrix, slammed into her shield, which she quickly put up, and was sent flying at Lucius and Snape, who quickly dodged out of the way.

"_Incendio!_" Lucius and Snape shouted at the same time and their combined fiery spell slammed into Barty sending him flying backwards and causing him to hiss in pain.

"STOP IT! I ORDER YOU ALL TO STOP IT!" Voldymuffin screamed insanely as the stunning charm wore off and he stood up.

At the same time, Maul and Vader leapt into the middle of the spell duel, their red blades flashing rapidly before they continued to fight back and forth, using the Force like never before and Force pushing the Death Eaters out of the way as they fought.

"Idiot!" Lucius shouted pointing his wand at Maul and Vader. "_Incendio!_"

"AIIIEE! FIRE!" Vader screamed like a little girl before he ducked behind Maul who growled and dodged out of the way of the fire. Vader managed to dodge out of the way as well.

Palpypie groaned before he glanced at Voldymuffin. "I knew we should have had this conference on Coruscant," he muttered.

"Why? Coruscant's much more dangerous than…" Voldymuffin broke off suddenly as Snape and Bellatrix shouted, "_bombarda maxima_," at the same time and the spell immediately blasted a hole in the roof of the conference cavern.

Rocks immediately began falling to the ground and it only grew worse when Lucius and Barty shouted, "_Confringo_," which caused the falling rocks to burst into flames since the spells hit the rocks instead of Barty and Lucius, whom they were aimed at.

Snape watched as Vader, screaming in fright, took off running and, forgetting they were in a cavern in the Grand Canyon, fell into the canyon. "HELP!" Vader shouted.

Maul sneered. "Not likely," the Zabrak snapped.

"You idiots!" Voldymuffin, who barely avoided getting hit by the falling flaming stones, ha alliteration, snarled angrily at his Death Eaters.

Palpypie glowered angrily. "You really need to reign your supporters in," he hissed.

"Look who's talking!"

Galbycakes walked over to join them; he barely escaped the falling stones while Wormtongue and the orcs shielded themselves from the falling stones with the poker table they were using. Steve the Ringwraith and Joe the Ringwraith walked into the destroyed conference room with the Ra'zac and the Foresworn just behind them. All of them were eating banana splits.

"Ah…what did we miss?" Joe asked curiously.

Palpypie and Voldymuffin growled before Voldymuffin stunned the Ringwraiths, the Ra'zac and the Foresworn angrily.

Snape smirked. _I've done my job,_ he said. "I'd best get going," he said out loud. "Blaze'll be wondering where I am anytime now and if I stay here any longer then it'll make her suspicious."

Voldymuffin growled before he pointed his wand at Snape. "_Crucio!_" he shouted angrily.

A mirror popped up in front of Snape and deflected the curse back at Voldymuffin who quickly canceled the spell to avoid being hit by the curse.

"Damn it!" He shouted angrily. "You four," he gestured toward Snape, Lucius, Bellatrix and Barty, "as well as those two," he pointed to Maul and Vader, the first of whom, under Palpypie's orders, was helping the latter out of the canyon, "ruined this conference."

"Ah…doesn't this happen every year?" Galbycakes asked.

"I was hoping this year would be different," Voldymuffin muttered. "But those four," he gestured again toward his three Death Eaters, and Snape, "always end up getting into a battle."

"Ah okay."

"And fine, Snape, go back to the Revolutionaries and find out what their new plan is, now!" Voldymufifn barked.

Snape nodded before apparating away.

* * *

_The Candy Building, the City/Closet…_

Blaze glanced up as Snape popped up at her side and she smiled faintly when Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan, Percy, Poseidon, Annabeth, Hermione, Ron, Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Frodo, and Alex leapt up with a cry of fright. Yassen snorted while Sabina and Ahsoka rolled their eyes and Harry let out a loud "YUP!" in shock.

Han frowned. "He's still only saying yup or nope?" he asked.

"Yup," Harry replied.

"You're annoying, Potter," Snape growled.

"Nope."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

Murtagh smirked. "What do you want to do, Harry?" he asked smirking.

Harry glowered at Murtagh. "Yup," he hissed.

"Yup? What's that? I don't know how to do yup?"

Sabina sighed. "Do you know an antidote to this potion?" she asked Snape.

"I do but I'm having too much fun listening to this," Snape replied with a smirk.

"So what's the news with the Dunderheads? Did the plan go as planned?" Blaze asked.

Snape smirked. "Bellatrix, Lucius, Barty and I destroyed the entire confernence cavern in our duel. Honestly, if I had known that simply getting them to call me 'traitor' would ignite the entire battle, I would have done that ages ago!" he said.

Blaze laughed. "So the Universal Conference of Morons was an epic fail again, wasn't it?" she asked.

Snape grinned evilly. "Yes," he replied.

Anakin smiled. "I am definitely loving having a double agent in our ranks," he said.

"So am I," Luke agreed.

"Yup," Harry said happily.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

Harry shrugged.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You just love messing up the Dunderheads' plans, don't you?" he asked Blaze.

"No duh."

Poseidon snorted. "Your sarcasm is getting on my nerves," he muttered.

"Ah, dad, that wasn't sarcasm," Percy said.

"It really wasn't," Annabeth said.

Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry before they looked at Snape. "Will you please give Harry the antidote?" Hermione asked.

"As if that greasy git would do anything for Harry," Ron growled.

"For that statement, I'll do two things; one, take twenty points from Gryffindor and two, I will not give Potter the potion," Snape said. He sneered before adding, "If Weasley had kept his mouth shut then I would have given the antidote to Harry."

"Nice going idiot!" Hermione shouted and she and Harry both slapped Ron upside the head.

"Ow, I didn't mean it. Snape is such a cool teacher," Ron protested.

Snape sneered. "Flattery's not going to work," he snapped.

"Ah shit!"

"Are you sure you want to get this little tyke to start not just saying yes and no. He really doesn't shut up," Anakin said.

"You are worse," Obi-Wan muttered.

"What? I do so shut up every now and then."

"Yes, every now and then when you run out of things to say, which isn't often, especially since you were revealed to be insane."

"Just because you ran and fell into that gundark pit."

"THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!"

Padmé popped up out of nowhere. "Ani, thanks a lot for leaving me in the chocolate building. You know how much I _love_ chocolate," she said.

"I didn't leave you there, Legolas did."

"Let me see your lightsaber."

"I was hanging upside down down the side of a cliff. How could I have done that?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah Ani? How could he have?"

"Yeah Ani? How could he have?" Obi-Wan asked laughing. "Talk yourself out of this one."

"Er…I'm going to run…"

"STAY PUT!" Padmé shouted. "You are going to answer my questions…_**NOW!**_**"**

Blaze opened her mouth to reply.

MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

Blaze closed her mouth before scowling at the stranger. "Ah go bug the Dunderheads."

Let's go. Me and you.

"Nah. I'm going to go eat this door," Blaze said gesturing to a Hershey's chocolate door nearby.

That door's not chocolate.

Blaze pressed a button on her remote. "It is now," she said before she and Murtagh began eating the door.

I better get the medic ready…er…for Blaze, Murtagh and Anakin.

Padmé's hair was red with fury and Anakin is trying to run away but he couldn't move.

"Obi-Wan, let go of me!"

"Not until you answer Padmé's questions," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin groaned.

* * *

_Doorway to the City/Closet…_

"Damn Blaze, she gave us the wrong directions," Qui-Gon muttered.

"Right directions she gave, confused them you did. Held the map upside down you did as well," Yoda growled.

"Hey, I thought north was down."

"Keep you out of trouble no wonder Obi-Wan said he had to," Yoda muttered.

"That made no sense whatsoever. Learn to talk English."

Yoda scowled before hitting Qui-Gon in the shin. "Disrespect Yoda speak do not," he snapped before hitting him in the shin again with his gimer stick.

"Stop that!" Qui-Gon shouted before he frowned. "I see Blaze and she's eating...a door?"

"That one crazy she is," Yoda muttered.

"Thank you for finally noticing," Blaze shouted.

"In trouble is Anakin again, hmmm?"

"Yup."

"Typical," Qui-Gon said. "What happened at the Universal Conference of Morons that was held today?"

"To put it simply, nothing was accomplished," Blaze replied.

Qui-Gon glanced at Snape as the Potions Master walked out of the candy building. "GOOD JOB!" he shouted.

Yoda glanced at Qui-Gon. "Sarcastic you are not," he said.

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

Yoda glanced at Snape. "Let angry control your emotions you did, didn't you? Anger is the dark side."

"Hey, when you're a double agent, you sort of have to be on both sides," Snape replied.

"Calm you should be. Yell at me do not," Yoda snapped.

"I wasn't yelling."

"Again there you go."

"I wasn't."

"Give it up, Snape. He'll have you going for weeks on this conversation," Qui-Gon said.

"Fun you are not," Yoda muttered glaring at Qui-Gon.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I have a good idea for the next chapter**

**Darth: what is it?**

**Blaze: it will be an awards ceremony chapter and I will post questions at the end. Whoever gets the most votes will receive the award in the next chapter. The questions are as followed:**

_Best SW protagonist?_ Anakin, Luke, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Padmé,

_Best HP protagonist?_ Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore

_Best LotR protagonist?_ Aragorn, Gandalf, Eowyn, Arwen

_Best PJO protagonist?_ Annabeth, Percy, Chiron, Grover

_Best Inheritance Cycle protagonist? _Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Nasuada, Brom

_Best villain?_ Vader, Palpatine, Voldemort, Sauron, Kronus, Galbatorix, Durza

_Best SW duel?_ Anakin vs. Obi-Wan, Vader vs. Luke, Yoda vs. Palpatine

_Best swordsman/woman?_ Yoda, Annabeth, Arya, Eowyn, Aragorn

_Best pairing?_ Anakin/Padmé, Leia/Han, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Eragon/Arya, Annabeth/Percy

_Best shortest fighter?_ Sam, Frodo, Yoda

_Most clumsy general?_ Han, Lando, Jar Jar, Eragon

_Best Male Jedi?_ Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, Mace, Luke

_Best Female Jedi?_ Mara, Leia, Luminara, Aayla

_Best Wizard?_ Gandalf, Harry, Sauron, Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione

_Cutest Female Character?_ Arya, Padmé, Hermione, Luna, Leia, Mara, Arwen, Annabeth

_Cutest Male Character?_ Anakin, Obi-Wan, Harry, Snape, Luke, Percy, Eragon, Murtagh

_Best Unsung Hero?_ Anakin, Snape, Qui-Gon, Chewbacca, Pellaeon

**Blaze: so I won't post the next chapter until I have a clear winner on each of these questions**

**Darth: well at least you're getting the audience to participate**

**Blaze: yup and we will have guest star appearances, in the next chapter, by Dragonforce, Linkin Park, Santana, Queensryche, Selena Gomez and Mariah Carey**

**Darth: YAAAAAYYYYY**

**Blaze: she has restraining against you**

**Darth: I can still listen to her sing so long as I don't approach the stage**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and sighs) the next chapter is likely to be the longest chapter ever in this entire story and it will be the last chapter of this entire story**

**Darth: what?**

**Blaze: yup and I might post a sequel to this story but I don't want this story to get too long so chapter 64 will be the last chapter and I may or may not post a sequel, it depends on how many of my reviewers want me to. So please review and I will post the final chapter, chapter 64, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	64. Ch 64: The Finale: AGC Awards Ceremony

**Blaze: I have a clear winner for almost all of my categories, aside from one which will have three winners since I am no longer accepting votes because I want to get this chapter done**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup so here is chapter 64, the very last chapter of my **_**Alagaesia Goes Crazy **_**story and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and I would like to also say that Wolf, Nemesis and Lynn (Lightkit) will be hosts of the awards ceremony along with me and the stranger (Darth)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hersheys, Lynn, Nemesis, Wolf, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Lord of the Rings, **__**Dragonforce, **_**Linkin Park**_**, **_**Santana, Queensryche,**_** Selena Gomez and Mariah Carey**_

Chapter 64

The Finale: AGC Awards Ceremony

_The Ceremony Building, the Metropolitan City/Closet…_

Blaze walked into the Ceremony Building with Nemesis, Wolf and Lynn just behind her. The four of them arrived early to help prepare for the ceremony and make sure the awards were ready to be handed out to the winners. They were also to make sure Murtagh didn't break into the Ceremony Building, or Padmé for that matter, and eat all of the awards. Yeah, you heard right, the awards are made completely out of chocolate and currently Blaze was eating one of the awards.

"Why the heck did you make the awards chocolate?" Lynn asked raising an eyebrow at the authoress.

Blaze shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she replied.

"With two candyaholics and a chocoholic, I do not think this was a good idea," Nemesis muttered shifting her grip on her pitchfork.

"Well Blaze is the main host of the awards ceremony so naturally she chose what the awards will be made of," Wolf commented.

"True."

Blaze snorted before she gazed around as she surveyed the large theater that made up the majority of the Ceremony Building. There were rows of plush reclining chairs and the stage rose up in front of the chairs with a podium and a microphone and silk curtains that were currently closed. There was also a large hologram screen that lay above the large stage with two smaller screens lying on either side of it.

"Let's get this started," Blaze said jogging down the aisle before leaping onto the stage without even using the steps. Lynn, Wolf and Nemesis followed her and the four of them began organizing everything for the awards ceremony of the Grand Finale.

"Have the bands and singers showed up yet?" Wolf asked Lynn who was in charge of the entertainment.

"Yes, they are in the back getting ready for their performances and complaining constantly. You said I could use the characters, even if they are nominees, to help them so I have Anakin, Legolas, Poseidon and Murtagh helping them with that they need," Lynn replied.

"And don't forget the refreshments," Blaze said happily pressing a button on her remote and a long table appeared next to the main door of the Ceremony Building before cup holders and small tables were added to the chairs. "There we go. Now they can eat and enjoy the ceremony."

"Have you decided on the scenes and images that will be used to display the nominees?" Nemesis asked.

Blaze frowned. "I thought you were in charge of that," she protested.

Nemesis chuckled. "Don't worry, I've got it taken care of," she replied. "We just have to remember to show the right clips for each category."

"Which ones did you decide for the Unsung Hero category?"

"I decided on images while the one who presents the award will briefly describe what the nominees did," Nemesis replied. She gestured to the index cards she was holding in her hands.

"Good enough for me," Blaze replied. "Let's make sure everything is ready. The ceremony begins in half an hour."

"Really?"

"Yup."

That soon, really? How am I supposed to gather all of the characters together before then?

"Just do your best, dad," Blaze said with a sigh. "The first award will be the Most Clumsy General category and I am having Hermione deliver that award so make sure the nominees as well as Hermione are here."

Fine, I'm one my way.

…

…

…

"Don't stop narrating!" Blaze protested.

Fine! Can I at least bug the Dunderheads?

"Fine."

Cooooooool.

Blaze sighed. "My dad never changes," she muttered.

"You're telling me," Wolf said.

* * *

_Half an Hour Later, the Ceremony Building…_

The Grand Finale: Alagaesia Goes Crazy Awards Ceremony took place exactly half an hour after Blaze and her co-authors finished organizing everything and everyone was slowly walking into the building. Characters from the different worlds of Star Wars, Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle, Percy Jackson, and Lord of the Rings walked over to their seats, sitting in places while intermingling with characters from other worlds.

Luke and Arya were sitting side by side while Eragon, scowling, sat next to them with his half-brother at his side. Anakin and Snape were sitting side by side while Obi-Wan, curiously holding two lightsabers rather than one, was sitting behind the Jedi Knight. Snape glanced at Obi-Wan. "Why are you holding two lightsabers?" he asked.

"Anakin will lose it if he gets an award and attempts to go up and receive it," Obi-Wan muttered.

"I would not!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Sure you wouldn't."

Annabeth, Percy, Harry and Ron were sitting side by side with each other while Jar-Jar Binks kept falling out of his seat into the aisle that lay between them and where the Dunderheads were sitting. Palpypie, scowling at the Gungan, promptly blasted him with Force lightning while Voldymuffin used a sticking charm to stick the Gungan to his seat. Dooky the Friendly Ghost was glaring at his seat and turned to glare at Blaze. "I'm serious. Is this supposed to be a joke?" he hissed.

"My bad," Blaze replied. "Just for the finale, you can be alive again." With that, she pressed a button on her remote, one that she recently got fixed, and Dooky reappeared alive albeit upside down. He crashed into his seat head first and glared at Blaze even while the other Dunderheads snickered.

Vader was sitting beside Sauron and Saruman while Kronybread was speaking with Durizzle and Galbycakes. The others were speaking with each other while Blaze, Lynn, Wolf and Nemesis quickly guided everyone to their seats.

Ron frowned. "Where's Hermione? And Brom, Gandalf, Nasuada, Yoda, Padmé, Aragorn, Frodo, Han, Mace, Leia, Mara, Qui-Gon and Chewbacca?" He asked.

"They are presenting the awards, imbecile," Snape growled.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh."

Snape rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the stage as Blaze grabbed her microphone. "WELCOME TO THE…" Blaze's voice screamed shrilly over the comm and everyone shrank back at the loud sound.

Blaze frowned before she quickly turned down the volume on her microphone. "Sorry about that, someone accidentally put the microphone on full blast," she said. "Anyway, as I was saying, welcome to the first annual Grand Finale Alagaesia Goes Crazy Awards Ceremony!"

Cheers immediately erupted from the crowd.

Blaze smiled faintly. "My co-hosts for tonight are Nemesis," Nemesis nodded, "Wolf," Wolf nodded, "and Lynn," Lynn nodded.

"HEY! You're that idiot who betrayed me!" Palpypie screeched.

"And ruined Wellington Palace," Voldymuffin added.

"Shut up before I muzzle both of you," Snape growled.

"How dare you speak to me that way? I am your lord!" Voldymuffin screeched pulling out his wand.

"Oh come on! How many times must you get zapped with your own curse before you realize Blaze won't let you harm one of her favorite character?" Ron exclaimed before Snape could.

Voldymuffin put his wand away at that.

Harry glared at Snape. "Yup?" he asked hopefully.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape asked curtly.

"I think he wants the antidote," Anakin replied. He barely escaped getting sliced in half by his wife in the last chapter but promising he would never lock her in the chocolate building ever again.

Snape pursed his lips together in thought. "I suppose I can give it to him," he said finally before he fished the antidote out of the folds of his robes before handing the vial to Harry who quickly took it before swallowing it in one gulp.

"How long before it kicks in?" Harry asked.

"Right away."

"Oh. YEAH I AM NOT SAYING ONLY YES OR NO ANYMORE!" Harry screamed loudly in Snape's ear.

"There is no need to scream, Potter," Snape growled rubbing his ear.

"Today we have a good show for you today," Blaze said.

"You said today twice," Wolf said.

"I did. Sorry. Anyway, we will begin right away with our first award. Please give it up for know-it-all witch from the Harry Potter world…"

"I AM NOT A KNOW-IT-ALL!" Hermione screamed from behind the curtain.

"Whatever," Wolf said. "Hermione Granger everyone."

Cheers were scattered as Hermione walked onto the stage carrying two envelopes and two chocolate book awards in her hands as the hosts moved away from the podium in the center of the stage before she lowered the microphone so that she could speak in it. "Hello, I am here to present two awards. The first one," she gestured toward the award, "shall go to the Most Clumsy General. The nominees are as followed…Han Solo!"

"I AM NOT CLUMSY!" Han shouted.

"Lando Calrissian!"

"I am not as clumsy as Han," Lando growled.

"Jar-Jar Binks!"

Everyone glared at Jar-Jar who was only sitting because of the sticking charm that Voldymuffin placed on him.

"And Eragon!"

"Why am I in this category?" Eragon asked.

"I like think someone like has a like sense of like humor," Arya said happily.

Luke smirked. "Yes he does," he replied.

Images of the four nominees appeared above the stage and Hermione glanced at everyone before going on. "And the award goes to…" she opened the envelope before reading it and smiling. "Naturally, the award goes to Jar-Jar Binks!"

"Yea! Misa won! Misa won!" Jar-Jar shrieked happily before he struggled to get out of his seat as the music that played during the Battle of Naboo started playing in the background.

"Ah…when did that happen?" Blaze asked.

Nemesis shrugged. "I thought it was relevant," she replied.

"Good enough for me."

"Voldy, kindly remove the spell placed on Jar-Jar," Hermione said curtly, "before his award melts. Who's idea was it to have chocolate awards?"

Everyone glanced at Blaze who whistled innocently.

Voldymuffin scowled. "I do not take orders from mudbloods!" he hissed.

"_Stupify!_" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time and Voldymuffin was stunned while Snape, sighing, removed the sticking charm placed on Jar-Jar. Jar- Jar happily ran up the steps but, naturally being his clumsy self, tripped over the last step and went sprawling and skidding across the stage.

He gradually got to his feet before taking the award from Hermione and happily grabbing the microphone. "Misa so happy. Misa won an award. Misa can't wait to tell everyone about thisa. Misa wanna thank da reviewers and…"

Enough of this…

The stranger popped up before picking up Jar-Jar and tossing him back into his seat where Voldymuffin, recovering from his stunning, cast the sticking charm once again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The next award that will be presented is the Best Shortest Fighter award," she said. "The nominees are as followed…Yoda!" On the screen above, there showed a clip of the battle between Dooky and Yoda during _Attack of the Clones_. "Frodo!" A clip of Frodo fighting the Ringwraiths appeared. "And Sam!" Another clip of Sam fighting orcs appeared.

Cheers erupted.

"YODA! YODA! YODA!" Most of the cheers were saying at the same time.

Hermione smiled. "And the award goes to…" she opened the envelope before reading it, "…YODA!"

"YES!" Everyone shouted happily.

"Yoda pawned everyone!" Qui-Gon shouted from the back.

"Be quiet you will," Yoda, who had reappeared in the audience for the nominations, said as he leapt into his hover chair before flying up onto the stage, grabbing the award and happily lifting it above his little ahead.

"Beat the hobbits I did! WOOHOO!" Yoda, in spite of insisting that all Jedi should be calm and in control of themselves, screamed happily before he floated down from the stage.

Hermione chuckled as she walked off of the stage.

Nemesis leapt back onto the stage. "Our next presenter is Anakin Skywalker's wife, the senator and former Queen of Naboo…"

And my hottie!

"Shut up, dad!" Blaze shouted.

"Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. Dang she has a long name," Nemesis muttered as she walked off the stage and Padmé walked onto it.

Padmé was carrying two envelopes and two awards, all of which she placed on the podium. "Hello everyone, I am here to present two awards and…wait a minute! What did the stranger call me?"

Nothing?

Padmé scowled at the stranger. "Anyway, the first award I will be presenting is for Best Pairing and the nominees are…Anakin and I," a clip of the wedding between Anakin and Padmé appeared above them while Yoda scowled.

"Broke the code you did," he accused.

Anakin frowned. "I thought that was clarified ages ago," he said in reply.

"…Leia and Han," Padmé added and a clip of Leia and Han kissing after the Battle of Endor appeared causing Leia, who had joined the audience after they had been instructed on what they were to do, to blush. "Harry and Ginny," a clip of Harry and Ginny during Deathly Hallows appeared, "Ron and Hermione," a clip of Ron and Hermione appeared, "Eragon and Arya," a brief clip of Eragon and Arya appeared, "and Annabeth and Percy," and a clip of Annabeth and Percy kissing beneath the lake appeared.

Padmé paused as the cheers died down. "And the award goes to…" Padmé opened up the envelope before scowling when she read it, "Blaze, you gave me the wrong envelope! This one has a list of what you are going to buy at the candy store tomorrow!"

Blaze frowned. "That's not mine," she protested.

"Sorry about that. I think we got envelopes mixed up," Murtagh said before he leapt onto the stage and handed the envelope he was holding to Padmé and took the list back from the senator.

Padmé nodded before she read it. "Eragon and Arya!"

"YAY!" Eragon shouted happily grabbing Arya's arm and practically dragging her up the steps and unto the stage.

Luke scowled. "How does he get the girl?" he muttered to Murtagh as the candyaholic retook his seat.

"Who knows?" Murtagh replied.

"I am soooo happy that I won this award!" Eragon cried happily as Padmé handed him and Arya the award.

"Like ahem!" Arya shouted.

"Fine we," Eragon muttered before he and Arya walked down from the stage.

Padmé sighed. "The next award I am presenting…"

"Will you get on with it? I wanna know that I got the award for best villain," Voldymuffin shouted. "So quit talking about the mudbloods."

Snape scowled before pointing his wand at Voldymuffin and a muzzle was suddenly strapped around Voldymuffin's face after Snape murmured a spell under his breath.

"Thank you, Snape," Padmé said. "The next award I am presenting is the Best Swordsman/Woman and the nominees are as followed…Yoda!" An image of a little dwarf fighting with his lightsaber appeared, "Annabeth," an image of Annabeth fighting appeared on the screen above, "Arya," another image, but of Arya, appeared, "Eowyn," an image of Eowyn fighting appeared, "and Aragorn," an image of Aragorn appeared.

Yoda! Yoda! Yoda!

"Shut up, Stranger!" Blaze and Wolf shouted at the same time.

"And the award goes to…" Padmé opened the envelope before smiling faintly, "Yoda!"

"Ah man," Annabeth, Arya, Eowyn and Aragorn muttered.

"YES!" Yoda shouted happily before he leapt into his hoverchair and flew onto the stage to get his second chocolate book award. "Thanks to the reviewers I would like to give since gave it earlier I did not. THANK YOU!" Yoda then floated down from the stage while Padmé, sighing and shaking her head, walked off of the stage.

"We will have another award presented after this performance. Please look on the stage to your right," Blaze said. Half the residents of the Ceremony Building turned to look at the curtained, and previously hidden but now obvious, stage to the left.

"Your other right," Lynn said with a sigh and everyone turned to look at the previously hidden right stage.

"Everyone please welcome LINKIN PARK!" Blaze shouted happily into the microphone. The curtain was retracted and the band Linkin Park immediately started playing their song:

This is not the end  
This is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
And the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something emptys within em

We say yeah

With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we dead it forget it  
Let it all disappear

Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand  
This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control

Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head  
So many things were left unsaid  
It's hard to let you go

I know what it takes to move on  
I know how it feels to lie  
All I wanna do is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got

Sitting in an empty room  
Trying to forget the past  
This was never meant to last  
I wish it wasn't so

What was left when that fire was gone  
I thought it felt right but that right was wrong  
All caught up in the eye of the storm  
And trying to figure out what it's like moving on

And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead  
Picking up those pieces now where to begin  
The hardest part of ending is starting again

All I wanna do is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got

This is not the end  
This is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
And the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something emptys within em

We say yeah

With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we dead it forget it  
Let it all disappear

Cheers erupted. "LINKIN PARK RULES!" Anakin screamed loudly.

"Scream any louder and I will hex you into next century," Snape growled glaring at the eager Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That is like telling him not to breath," he muttered.

"Truly," Luke agreed.

"Hey, I am not that loud," Anakin protested.

Luke and Obi-Wan snorted before rolling their eyes.

Blaze laughed as the audience's attention went back to the main stage as the Star Wars theme played in the background while Yoda made his way onto the stage in his hoverchair while nibbling on his second award. Blaze was pretty sure he already finished eating his first award but she was glad that she made the stand on which the award stood, the part that had the name and the award name, out of metal so it couldn't become food.

"Here I am," Yoda began.

Yoda! Yoda! Yoda!

"Shut up you will, strange guy no one knows!"

Sorry.

"Ahem, anyway, present the award for best Harry Potter protagonist I am here to do," Yoda declared firmly. "Nominees are…"

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" Palpypie screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else shouted.

"How dare you tell me to shut up? I will ki…" The rest of Palpypie's rant was cut off when Hermione, who had joined her friends, sighed before casting a silencing charm over Palpypie.

"Thank you," Ron and Harry said.

Dumbledore popped up out of nowhere before glancing at Voldymuffin, who was muzzled, and Palpypie, who was still screaming silently, before he took a seat beside Snape. "What did I miss, Severus?"

"Voldy got muzzled."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Listen to me you will!" Yoda screamed.

Everyone gradually turned their attention back to the little green dwarf.

"Nominees are…Harry Potter!"

"Yeah Harry!" Some people shouted.

"MMMFFPFF MMMMFPF!" Voldymuffin screamed. Translation is: "Potter! I will kill you!" or something along that lines. It could also have been "I am a pretty pink ballerina."

"…Hermione Granger!"

"HERMIONE!" Everyone else said happily.

"…Ron Weasley!"

"Yay Ron!"

"and Albus Dumbledore."

Crickets chirped.

"Why that is mean," Dumbledore grumbled and Snape smirked.

Yoda grunted before he opened the envelope. "Hermione the winner is!" he called happily.

Harry Potter music played in the background while Hermione, her eyes wide with shock, got to her feet before walking out of the aisle and made her way to the top of the stage to take the award from Yoda. "Thank you, I never expected to receive this award and I would like to thank everyone, especially the reviewers, for picking me. Thank you!"

Both she and Yoda left the stage while Blaze walked onto it and said, "The next two awards will be presented by destroyer of Morzan," Morzan who had popped up out of nowhere, scowled, "and Eragon's father, Brom, as well as the Queen of the Varden, Nasuada."

Brom and Nasuada, carrying an envelope and award each, well Brom was carrying three awards, walked onto the stage toward the podium. "Hello everyone," Brom greeted them.

"We are presenting the award for Cutest Male and Female characters," Nasuada said. "Cutest Male Character nominees are…Anakin!"

"ANAKIN!" Blaze, as well as half the female population who were watching the awards ceremony, screamed.

"Obi-Wan…" Quite a few people shouted happily at Obi-Wan. "Harry," some crickets chirped, "Snape," some more crickets chirped, "Luke," quite a few cheers happened. "Percy," a few people cheered, "Eragon," some people cheered, "and Murtagh," Blaze as well as some other cheered happily.

"And the award goes to…" Nasuada opened the envelope before reading it, "ANAKIN!"

"YES!" Blaze as well as half the female population screamed happily while Anakin, blushing, got to his feet before making his way onto the stage.

Anakin took the award. "Thank you…ah, why is half the award missing?" Anakin asked examining the award, which was missing part of the chocolate part.

"I don't know," Nasuada, who had chocolate on her mouth, replied with a shrug.

Anakin sighed. "Well thank you to the reviewers," he said before he made his way down the stairs and accidentally tripped down the steps.

Snape sneered. "Nice going," he said sardonically.

"Watch your step," Obi-Wan called cheerfully.

"Oh shut up," Anakin grumbled as he made his way back to his seat.

"The next award to be presented will be the Cutest Female Character award," Brom said. "And this one is the only category to have a three way tie for its winner. The nominees are…Arya!"

"Yay Ary!" Eragon and Luke shouted happily before they glowered at each other.

"Padmé!"

PADMÉ!

"PADMÉ!" Anakin shouted and Padmé blushed.

"Hermione."

"Hermione!" Ron shouted happily.

"Luna!"

"Yay Luna!" Quite a few people cheered and Luna blushed.

"Leia!"

"LEIA!" Han and the stranger shouted.

"Mara!"

MARA!

"Arwen."

"YAY ARWEN!" Aragorn shouted happily.

"And Annabeth!"

"YAY ANNABETH!" Percy shouted happily while Annabeth blushed.

"And the winners are…" Brom had a bit of trouble opening the envelope and, about ten minutes later, he finally opened it. "Arya, Padmé and Luna."

YAY!

"YAY!" Eragon and Luke shouted happily.

Everyone else cheered for Luna as the three female characters got up before making their way to the podium.

"How was it a three way tie?" Luna asked dreamily.

"You three each got three votes each," Brom replied handing the three awards to Padmé, Arya and Luna who took them and Padmé immediately began nibbling on her chocolate award.

The three female characters and Brom and Nasuada also left the exit.

"All right," Blaze said. "It is time for another performance. Everyone please look at the left side stage."

Everyone looked at the left side stage, aside from Voldymuffin and Palpypie who were still fighting to rid themselves of the muzzle and silencing charm respectfully.

"Everyone please enjoy these performances by Santana on the left stage and after them Queensryche on the right stage," Blaze called happily.

Santana began to play first, singing "Into the Night":

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
And we sang

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

And after they were done, Queensryche began to play "Empire":

Last night the word came down  
Ten dead in Chinatown  
Innocent, they're only crime was  
Being in the wrong place at the wrong time  
Too bad, people say, what's wrong with the kids today?  
Tell you right now they've got nothing to lose  
They're building EMPIRE!  
Johnny used to work after school  
At the cinema show  
Gotta hustle if he wants an education, he's got a long way to go  
Now he's out on the street all day  
Selling crack to the people who pay  
Got an AK-47 for his best friend, business the American way  
CHORUS  
Eastside meets westside downtown  
No time the walls fall down  
Can't you feel it coming? EMPIRE!  
Can't you hear it calling?  
Black man trapped again, holds his chains in his hand  
Brother killing brother for the profit of another  
Game point, nobody wins  
Decline, right on time  
What happened to the dream sublime?  
Tear it all down we'll put it up again  
Another EMPIRE?  
CHORUS  
Can't someone here stop it...?

Everyone cheered after the dual performances were done before they turned their gaze back to the main stage as the Nemesis stepped onto the stage. "Our next presenters are Han Solo, Frodo Baggins and Mara Jade Skywalker," she said before she stepped off of the stage as the two Star Wars characters and Lord of the Rings character made their way over to the podium.

"Um…What am I supposed to say into this?" Han asked.

"You're an idiot," Mara muttered.

"I cannot see!" Frodo shouted angrily.

Mara sighed before using the Force to lift Frodo up until he was level with the microphone.

"The first award we are presenting is the Best Lord of the Rings Protagonist award," Han said reading an index card that Mara had placed in front of him. "The nominees are Aragorn, Gandalf, Arwen and Eowyn."

Everyone began cheering and wouldn't stop cheering no matter how many times Han told them to shut up.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! WE GET IT!" Mara shouted and everyone instantly went silent, even the crickets weren't chirping.

"And the winner is…" Han opened the envelope before frowning. "Ah…Blaze, why does this have name of different types of chocolate?"

Blaze frowned. "So that's what happened to it," she said. At Han's questioning stare, she added, "We were attempting to figure out which kind of chocolate to make the awards out of. We finally decided on Hersheys." She handed Han the real envelope and Han opened it before reading, "the award goes to Aragorn!"

Aragorn got up as the Lord of the Rings theme music and he walked up to the stage, picked up the award and walked way.

"Aren't you going to thank anyone?" Han asked.

Aragorn glanced at him before glowering and pointing at Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed. "I accidentally put a spell on him that makes him silent. I learned it from Snape," he said.

"You dunderhead, you did not learn that from me," Snape muttered.

"Anyway," Frodo said before he fell when Mara got distracted by a shiny piece of metal and forgot to keep Frodo afloat. "MARA!"

"Sorry," Mara said before she lifted Frodo up with the Force and Frodo began speaking again.

"Anyway, the next award is for the Best Percy Jackson and the Olympians Protagonist. The nominees are Annabeth, Percy, Chiron and Grover and the winner is Percy!" Frodo said after opening the envelope

"Gee, that was quick," Annabeth muttered as Percy got up before walking onto the stage before taking the award.

"I don't like floating," Frodo grumbled as Mara placed him back on the ground and Percy left the stage.

"The next award is for the Best Inheritance Cycle protagonist," Mara said. "The nominees are Eragon."

"ERAGON!"

"Arya!"

ARY!

"Murtagh."

"Murtagh's awesome!" A banner read that the audience was holding up.

"Nasuada and Brom."

"And the winner is…" Mara opened the envelope before reading it. "Eragon."

Half the audience cheered hwile the other half screeched in protest. "Murtagh got robbed!" One person shouted oudly.

"Arya got robbed," another person shouted.

Brom got robbed.

"Brom was only in the first book and may, or may not, make an appearance in the last book," Blaze muttered watching as Eragon walked onto the stage before taking the award.

"WOOHOO! I BEAT YOU BROTHER!" Eragon shouted happily.

Murtagh pulled out a paint ball gun before blasting his half-brother in the chest with a pink paint ball and handing the paint gun back to Luke.

"I told you Murtagh had it," Luke shouted at his father.

"Well sorry," Anakin shouted back. "And I got an award and you didn't."

"The ceremony's not over yet, idiot!"

Anakin stuck out his tongue at Luke.

Luke stuck out his tongue at Anakin.

"Real mature," Eragon muttered as he sat down beside Murtagh who grabbed his award and took a large bit out of the chocolate.

"Hey, that's mine!" Eragon shouted.

"Can I borrow your paint ball gun again, Luke?" Murtagh asked.

"Er…I mean, you can have the chocolate portion of course," Eragon said quickly. The paint ball blast against his chest had hurt.

Blaze laughed. "Time for our next performance. Everyone look at the right stage for a performance by Mariah Carey," she replied.

MARIAH CAREY!

"Stop screaming," Blaze shouted at her dad as Mariah Carey appeared on the stage and started to sing.

Weeping may endure for a night  
But joy comes in the morning  
Trust Him

Somehow I know that there's a place up above  
With no more hurt and struggling  
Free of all atrocities and suffering  
Because I feel the unconditional love  
From one who cares enough for me  
To erase all my burdens and let me be free to

Fly like a bird, take to the sky  
I need you now, Lord, carry me high  
Don't let the world break me tonight  
I need the strength of You by my side  
Sometimes this life can be so cold  
I pray You'll come and carry me home

Can we recover, will the world ever be  
A place of peace and harmony?  
With no war and with no brutality  
If we loved each other we will find victory  
But in this harsh reality  
Sometimes I'm so despondent that I feel the need to

Fly like a bird, take to the sky  
I need you now, Lord, carry me high  
Don't let the world break me tonight  
I need the strength of You by my side  
Sometimes this life can be so cold  
I pray You'll come and carry me home

He said, "He will never forsake you  
Or leave you alone"  
Trust Him

I need You right here right now, Lord  
I need You right here by my side  
Keep your head up to the sky  
With God's love you'll survive

Fly like a bird, take to the sky  
I need you now, Lord, carry me high  
Don't let the world break me tonight  
I need the strength of You by my side  
Sometimes this life can be so cold  
I pray You'll come and carry me home

Fly like a bird, take to the sky  
I need you now, Lord, carry me high  
Don't let the world break me tonight  
I need the strength of You by my side  
Sometimes this life can be so cold  
I pray You'll come and carry me home

Carry me higher, higher, higher  
Carry me higher, higher, higher  
Carry me higher, higher, higher  
Carry me higher, higher, higher

Carry me higher, higher, higher  
Carry me higher, higher, higher  
Carry me home  
Carry me higher, Lord

Some people were sobbing at the song and the stranger was also sobbing while everyone else cheered happily as the song came to an end. Blaze wiped her eyes before she watched as Wolf walked onto the stage before taking the microphone in her hands.

"The next awards shall be presented by Leia and Qui-Gon," she said before she stepped away from the podium as Leia walked onto the stage but Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, where's Qui-Gon?" Blaze asked.

"I'm up here!" Qui-Gon shouted and everyone glanced up to find Qui-Gon hanging from the banisters above the stage while carrying an award and an envelope in his hands.

"Why are you up there?" Leia asked.

"I got bored."

Leia snorted. "All right, I'll go first. The award I am presenting is for the Best Male Jedi," she said. "The nominees are Obi-Wan," an clip of Obi-Wan dueling Maul appeared, "Yoda," an image of Yoda dueling Dooku appeared.

Dooky scowled. "Did you have to choose that clip?" he muttered.

"Anakin." A clip of Anakin destroying the space station in _The Phantom Menace_ appeared.

"Mace." A clip of the duel between Mace and Palpypie appeared.

"And Luke." A clip of the duel between Vader and Luke appeared.

"And the winner is…" Leia opened the envelope before smiling, "My brother Luke!"

"Ha, I told you I would win an award," Luke shouted triumphantly to his father as he stood up and jogged up the steps to the stage and made his way over to join his sister.

Anakin snorted.

Luke took the award. "THANK YOU EVERYONE, especially the reviewers for picking me. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go high jack Mace's mustang."

Mace glared.

"Er…I mean go eat my award," Luke quickly amended.

"I thought so," Mace muttered as Luke jogged off of the stage.

Leia snorted before glancing up at Qui-Gon. "And how do you suppose you are going to present that award?" she asked.

"That's what the Force is for, Leia," Qui-Gon replied before he talked loudly, "The award I am presenting is the Best Female Jedi award and the nominees are Mara Jade Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura, the latter two of whom are not even here. Idiots."

"We can like still hear you," Arya called up.

"Oh, um, oops. Anyway, the winner is…" Qui-Gon, while hanging upside down like a bat, opened the envelope before smiling as he read, "Mara Jade Skywalker!"

Mara, eyes wide with shock, got to her feet before walking up the steps and made her way toward the podium. "Uh, how am I supposed to get this award?"

"Catch!" Qui-Gon dropped the award and Mara barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Thanks. And thank you to the reviewers who voted for me," Mara said before she jogged off of the stage.

Lynn walked onto the stage after Mara and Leia left while Qui-Gon crawled away along the banisters. "Now then, here is a performance by Selena Gomez!"

Everyone looked toward the right stage.

"No, she's on the left stage," Lynn called.

Everyone looked toward the left stage as the curtain parted and Selena Gomez began singing:

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

( Hey! )

You made me insecure

Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
( C'mon! )

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

[Verse 2]

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

[Chorus]

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
( Yeah, WHO SAID! )

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says(x2)

Everyone cheered although some were glowering as if to say they didn't like the song. The Dunderheads, in particular, were clutching their heads and attempting to push the song out of their head. "That was terrible," Voldymuffin, who finally managed to free himself from the muzzle, growled.

Snape pointed his wand at Voldymuffin before casting a Silencing Charm as Wolf walked onto the stage. "Our next presenters are Aragorn and Chewbacca," she said and Aragorn, again, and Chewbacca walked onto the stage. "By the way, Chewie will be translated by Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded. "The first award is the one that Chewbacca is presenting," he said. Chewbacca growled.

"He said that the nominees for best wizard are Gandalf, Harry, Sauron, Snape, Dumbledore," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "and Hermione."

Chewbacca opened the envelope before barking out the winner. Aragorn translated. "the winner is Gandalf!"

Dumbledore's twinkle died.

Gandalf leapt into the air. "YES!" he yelled happily as he leapt onto the stage before taking the chocolate book award from Chewbacca. "In your face, Dumbledore, in your face!" Laughing and dancing, Gandalf leapt off of the stage.

"Okay then," Aragorn muttered. "Anyway, the award I am presenting is the Best Star Wars duel and the nominees are Anakin vs. Obi-Wan," a clip of the disastrous duel on Mustafar between Anakin and Obi-Wan occurred above them.

Anakin shuddered at the memory.

"Vader vs. Luke," Aragorn added and a clip of the duel on Bespin between Vader and Luke occurred.

Luke shuddered at the memory.

"And Yoda vs. Palpypie." The clip of the duel in the Senate Building between the Jedi and the Sith Master occurred and Palpypie smirked evilly and uglyie.

"Uglyie isn't a word," Palpypie growled.

"And the winner is…" Aragorn opened the envelope.

"It better be me, it better be me," Palpypie shouted.

"…is not Yoda vs. Palpypie. The winner is actually Anakin vs. Obi-Wan," Aragorn shouted.

The Star Wars theme song sounded and Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances before they got to their feet and walked up the steps and onto the stage where Aragorn presented them with the award.

"Thank you to the reviewers," Obi-Wan said. "Although I'm not entirely sure being awarded for this duel, I thank you anyway."

"Yeah, maybe next time you won't slice me into pieces," Anakin grumbled as he took the award from Obi-Wan. "And I would like to thank the reviewers as well."

"I told you not to jump," Obi-Wan protested as the two of them walked off of the stage.

Nemesis chuckled before she walked onto the stage. "Our next, and last, performance is from Dragonforce," she said. "Please look at the right side stage and I hope that you enjoy it."

The curtains parted on the right side stage and the band Dragonforce immediately began performing:

Here we are, far beyond the distant sky  
I've seen all the world and how the story will be over  
Through the snow and tainted mountains we have climbed  
Now we have found the light that guides us over  
Through the falling rain we've travelled far and wide  
And through the blackest darkness, stars above shining  
bright

Through the sun and winter rain will fall  
All our lives we all were waiting for a sign to call  
We're walking hand in hand in dreams of endless time  
How do we know when we will leave this life behind?

Stare at life through eyes of mine  
The hate, the fear and the pain  
There's a feeling held deep inside  
When life you live is in vain  
(Life you live is in vain!)

Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days  
And all alone we'll be where time can never heal  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free

Once again we walk this lonely road  
There are times that we were wading through the rain  
[From: . ]  
and cold  
We're lost in memories of what we left behind  
Relive the dreams, the endless screams of pain inside

Lives are filled with emptiness  
The fear returns once again  
Searching endlessly, now we will see  
Drown your mind in the pain  
(Drown your mind in the pain!)

Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days  
And all alone we'll be where time can never heal  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free

The last temptation will be all that's left for me  
When I see those tears you cry  
When I hear those lies you lie  
When I feel all creation now falling down on me  
Is this the reason to be?

(Guitar Solo)

Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days  
And all alone we'll be where time can never heal  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free  
The trail of broken hearts flying free

Everyone cheered happily as Dragonforce finished singing before they turned their attention back to the middle stage. "That was amazing," said Hermione.

"I LOVED IT," Harry shouted.

"STOP SHOUTING POTTER," Snape shouted back.

"You're the one that's shouting," Ron muttered.

"Shut up, Weasley."

"I really liked it," said Murtagh happily chewing on Eragon's award.

"Stop that, brother," Eragon shouted.

"Nah."

Arya smirked. "Murtagh like really likes like chocolate," she said.

"As much as Padmé," Luke replied gesturing to his mother who was attempting to eat Anakin's second award but Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to keep it away from her.

Blaze laughed. "And our next award presenter is Gandalf," she said.

Gandalf, who was eating his award, stepped up to the podium. "I am presenting two awards today. The next award is the best Star Wars protagonist award. The nominees are Anakin, Luke, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Padmé," he said.

A banner reading, "Let's go LUKE!" was lying right next to a banner that read "Let's go Yoda!"

"And the winner is…" Gandalf opened the envelope before smiling, "LUKE!"

"YES!" Luke shouted happily leaping to his feet before jogging up the steps and taking the award from Gandalf. "I won. Yes, now I am definitely high jacking Mace's Mustang and taking it for a joy ride."

"Come anywhere near my Mustang and I'll slice you in half," Mace growled.

"Threaten my son again and I'll crash Air Force One into your Mustang again," Anakin growled.

Obi-Wan sighed.

Luke jogged off of the stage before taking his seat as Gandalf, shaking his head and sighing, finished eating his chocolate award before placing the metal plaque next to the next award he was presenting.

"The next award I am presenting is the Best Villain award," Gandalf said.

"It's about time," Voldymuffin and Palpypie shouted angrily.

"The nominees are Vader," a clip of what happened at the Jedi Temple appeared and Anakin scowled while Vader smirked, or at least everyone thought he smirked behind his mask.

"Palpypie, er I mean Palpatine," a clip of a toilet appeared and Gandalf frowned. "My bad, wrong image." A moment later, the clip of Palpypie taking over the galaxy and killing Mace appeared.

Mace scowled, leapt into his Mustang and ran over Palpypie.

"Voldymuffin, er I mean Voldemort," a clip of Voldemort getting defeated by a one year old appeared and Voldymuffin scowled. Gandalf frowned. "My bad, wrong one." A clip of the graveyard incident appeared.

"Sauron," a clip of the ring falling into Mount Doom appeared and Sauron scowled.

"Kronybread, er I mean Kronus," a clip of Kronus's vessel killing himself to kill Kronus appeared and Kronybread scowled.

"Galbycakes, er I mean Galbatorix," a clip of Galbatorix destroying the Order of Dragon Riders appeared.

"And Durizzle, he insisted I call him Durizzle by the way," a clip of Durza appeared.

"It better be me!" Palpypie moaned from where he was half conscious after being run over by Mace's mustang three times.

"No, it better be me," Voldymuffin shouted.

"Me!" Palpypie pulled out his lightsaber.

"Me!" Voldymuffin pulled out his wand.

Gandalf sighed. "Anyway, the winner of this award is…" he opened the envelope before smiling, "Darth Vader!"

"WHAT?" Voldymuffin and Palpypie screamed angrily in reply.

"Shut the hell up before I cut you up with my lightsaber," Vader said firmly before he leapt onto the stage and took the award from Gandalf.

"Ah man, how am I supposed to eat this?"

"I'll take it," Anakin called.

"Always stealing my chocolate," Vader growled as he stepped off of the stage and sat down in his seat.

Blaze laughed.

"And now our final award of the day shall be presented by the man with the Mustang, the Jedi Master Mace Windu!"

Mace drove his Mustang onto the stage before came to a stop next to the podium. He climbed out of his Mustang before standing on the hood of the car. "The award I am presenting, and was honored with presenting the final award of the evening, is the Best Unsung Hero award," he declared. "And the nominees are…"

"Anakin Skywalker who was the one who truly killed Palpypie when he came back to the light side of the Force and was never given credit."

"Severus Snape who presented Harry Potter with the memories he needed to defeat Voldymuffin, was spying on Voldymuffin for the Order of the Phoenix and has always been for the light but was never given credit for the downfall of Voldymuffin." Thankfully, Snape was smart enough to cast a spell that prevented Voldymuffin from hearing anything that Mace was saying about Snape and when Mace finished speaking, he cancelled the spell.

"Qui-Gon Jinn who was the reason why Obi-Wan was provided with a chance to defeat Darth Maul."

"Chewbacca who sacrificed himself to save Anakin Solo everyone onboard the _Millennium Falcon_."

"And Pellaeon who, actually I'm not entirely sure as to how he got in this category but oh well. I'm not complaining."

Mace lifted up the envelope. "And the award goes to…" he opened the envelope before smiling, "Severus Snape!"

Snape was surprised while everyone cheered widely for him. He stood up before walking to the stage even as Voldymuffin frowned. "Why the heck is he receiving an award for the Best Unsung Hero?" he asked.

Snape took the award. "Thank you to the reviewers," he said reluctantly he added, "And to Potter and Voldymuffin. If they didn't have that bloody feud between them then it's likely I wouldn't have gotten this awards. Thanks all the same. And if anyone here tells anyone else that I used slang, I will curse them to the moon!"

With that, Snape walked off of the stage while Blaze, Lynn, Wolf and Nemesis walked onto the stage. "And that concludes the Grand Finale Alagaesia Goes Crazy Awards Ceremony," Blaze shouted happily.

Everyone cheered happily.

"After party is going to take place in my Candy Mansion, which I moved to my city/closet," Blaze shouted happily as the Awards Ceremony came to a close.

"YAY!" Everyone shouted before they got up and ran out of the room before making their way over to the Candy Mansion for the after party of the first annual Alagaesia Goes Crazy Awards Ceremony: The Grand Finale.

* * *

**To Be Continued In**

**Alagaesia Goes Crazy (AGC) II:**

**Chaos in the City-Closet**

**Coming Soon**

**Blaze: and that is the end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I shall post the sequel as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon. I am very glad with everyone who helped me get so many reviews on this story and I would like to thank not only my reviewers but also my co-authors and authoresses. Thank you for making this extremely long story possible.**


End file.
